


Hello, Welcome Home

by ToastyDehmer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Handsome Jack - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Rhys, Panic Attacks, Plot Centric, Siren Rhys, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships, hurt/little comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 170,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyDehmer/pseuds/ToastyDehmer
Summary: There are three facts that rule Rhys' life.1) He is an Omega.2) He is a Siren.But most importantly,3) He is soulmate to Handsome Jack.Having made it as far as he had on Helios, Rhys made the choice to stay instead of running like any sane person would when learning of factoid number three. Because of that choice made over two years ago, Rhys has no one but himself to blame for the shitshow his world is slowly becoming. He met Jack and Rhys always knew that as soon as he met the CEO of Hyperion, his life would begin a steep and very quick downhill slide. He never knew exactly how bad it could get and how...pernicious an effect a literal run-in with Jack could turn out to be





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the tags fool you - Rhack is the endgame. I will say nothing else.

“Dude, aren’t you excited!”

Vaughn. One of Rhys’ best and dependable friends. Trustworthy. Someone who’s had his back for the seven years Rhys had been in Hyperion and even further past that as college buddies. A rather short man in accounting but powerful in his own rights. Rhys could always count on him. Accountant was the profession, embezzlement was the game. Nothing big, just a tiny cut here and there. Enough to help Rhys bribe the right people to turn a blind eye.

“Not really,” Rhys responded quietly, walking with Vaughn towards work. “And for reasons you _know_.”

“I mean- I do know, but-”

“Oh my god, Vaughn. Shut up, lil man.”

Aaand Yvette. Rhys’ friend in Acquisitions. If Rhys needed anything out of the ordinary, she could get it. And was in return, allowed to be a lunch leech. Well, allowed was stretching the truth. If Rhys were honest, he would say the leeching wasn’t so much allowed as he didn’t have much of a say in it. Still one of his friends. She’s known them since the beginning of his and Vaughn’s entrance to Helios five years ago. Not college buddies by any means but still dear.

“What?” Vaughn drew the word out raising his arms in a shrug. “I’m just saying, regardless of outside circumstances, everyone else is going to be awed that he’s there and shitting their pants that _he’s there_ in the first place for their so called ‘achievements’!” He pointed to Rhys. “Speaking of, if you want to blend in with the crowd and go undetected by Mr. Possible-Person-We-Don’t-Talk-About then you gotta fit the picture he expects!”

Rhys looked at the finger then back at Vaughn with a worried frown. Vaughn raised his eyebrows above his glasses as if that proved his point any further.

“Hate to say it but...he’s got a point, Rhys,” Yvette murmured over his shoulder.

“Thank you!” Vaughn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Rhys gave the shorter man a soft glare, one which the Beta caught with a sigh. “Alright. Look, I get it. You know I’m right. I just-” Another sigh and a quiet murmur. The turn to Accounting was coming up. “Be careful, alright? I _really_ don’t want to have to try and save you from Handsome Jack of all people.”

“And you’re not gonna,” Yvette firmly stated, bowling over what Rhys was going to say. He looked to her and found the other Beta grinning like a cat. “Our Rhys is way too smart to get caught like an ameteur. Right, Rhys?”

Rhys grinned and chuckled.

“Right.”

“Then I better see you at Veronica’s for lunch, bro!” He looked back at Vaughn to see him grinning as well. Rhys raised his fist and the other beamed as he brought his up for a bro fist.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, _bro_.”

“Ugh,” Yvette groaned with a roll of her eyes. She was still smiling. “Please, for the love of my sanity, _do not_ get into another one of those silly ‘bro’ moments. I’ve only just forgotten the stupid bro ‘skit’ or whatever it was you guys started in the cafeteria two weeks ago.”

Rhys looked at Vaughn. Vaughn looked at Rhys. They gave each other shit-eating grins just before they started whispering the ‘bro skit’, as Yvette _so aptly_ named it. Yvette’s face fell into oblivion. They got slightly louder.

Her nose tweaked.

Slightly louder.

Her eye twitched.

They’re almost to softly yelling when she finally broke.

“OH. MY. GOD. Nope! I am OUT!” She started strutting away towards her own department, obviously taking the ‘scenic’ route. At the end of the hall, she turned and yelled, “You’re paying for my lunch, RHYS!”

Rhys was pretty sure his and Vaughn’s laughs could be heard by her. They stood there at the junction between all three of their departments. Rhys’ was just ahead. Vaughn’s was to the left along with Yvette’s though she was done with their antics and had hightailed it to go the long way around. When their laughter died down, it was time to head their own ways or risk being late and with Handsome Jack himself coming to Rhys’ department, he was hesitant to even debate the possibility.

“Hey.” Rhys looked over to Vaughn openly curious. His friend was softly smiling, encouraging and supportive. “Be careful.”

Rhys smiled warmly. He gave a nod, one which Vaughn gave back before turning and heading towards Accounting. Rhys looked down the hall to his own job, nerves creeping back in on him. Attempting to swallow down his fears, Rhys took the first step down the route to his cubicle.

Handsome Jack was coming to Programming and Design to reward a few select individuals for their work and suggestions. There was Weldon who improved the efficiency of their shields by ten percent. Ashley who had found a slightly more efficient way to use materials without taking away from the aesthetic of their guns. George who two months ago had a breakthrough with the coding in their latest grenade - a bug R&D had found during testing. And then there was Rhys who had found the way to use more than one elemental effect in one gun without having to change barrels. The design itself was still pending but so long as Design could figure out the - well, designing aspect, Rhys’ code was greenlit to go into testing. Already they had brought a couple ideas Rhys’ way just to see if he thought it would be possible. After all, he’s the one who made the code. They were getting close. He could taste it.

He -along with the other three’s work- had gained the attention of the CEO of Hyperion Corporations. Handsome Jack apparently wanted to thank them himself though Rhys didn’t believe that. Look up to and somewhat revere the Alpha many may but no one was blind to the homicidal and maniacal aspect of Handsome Jack. He, just like everyone else in his department, knew how dangerous the place would become in four hours. Work was sure to be overly perfect and streamlined. Sure they would be joyful and bragging about it for ages but Rhys? He was terrified of the CEO.

Rhys walked through the doors to Programming and Design, walking by various coworkers as he went towards his desk. He was right in assuming about the change in work ethic. No one had any time to spare for silly games of finger guns. Everyone was either hard at work or quickly settling in. Eight AM was never like this but of course, Handsome Jack was the exception. Just another reason for someone to aspire to be high up like that someday. Someone. Not Rhys. He wasn’t stupid.

To reach for the position of CEO would be practically suicide for him. Not because Handsome Jack would kill anyone before they got even close to the position (all too true) but because of what Rhys knew. He would be fine becoming Manager of his department. Anything further than that - no. He wouldn’t even contemplate it. Tempting line of thought but the possible outcomes? Too dangerous to consider.

No, Rhys wasn’t stupid at all.

He sat in his cubicle with a cup of coffee and dug into his normal work, fixing lines of code from others, looking over the couple minor projects he was a part of, sending information where it was needed, etc. This job was his life and he enjoyed it. Enjoyed the monotony. Enjoyed the consistency. Loved working with code - blackmailing, backstabbers, and horrible people notwithstanding. It was an environment he felt he thrived in.

Around eleven thirty, someone knocked on the side of his cubicle. Rhys turned around and looked at the person from Design. It was the messenger between Rhys and the group creating the physical aspect of his idea. A grunt worker, coffee runner, snack fetcher. Low on the bar though always a pleasant person.

“Hey, Marrisse,” Rhys started with a smile, sitting back in his chair. Marrisse gave a smile back and walked further in, a rolled up blueprint in hand.

“Hi, Rhys.” She came by and set the tube on the desk, letting the paper unroll. “Sorry about the visit - I know you’ve got that meeting at noon. You know how the rest of the team is.”

Rhys rolled his eyes with a small groan, spinning his chair to face the blueprint. “They don’t think I understand a single thing they say.”

“So they send a middle man. Or, well- middle woman. Alphas, am I right?” The mild-mannered Omega slipped Rhys a conspiratorial grin. Rhys easily returned it and plucked a pen from the cup by his computer.

“Too right. A-Anyways, where’s the issue this time.” They both turned their attention onto the blueprint. Marrisse leaned over the paper and took another pen from the cup, diving right in.

“Arnold said that while the button function would work fine, it wouldn’t be fast enough for the majority of Hyperion’s consumers. Our manager’s words, not his. They were hoping you might have ideas on how to better work that in considering it might need a tweak to your code.”

He glanced over at her. “Did they tell you any possible ideas of their own? Something for me to build off of?”

The apologetic wince was all he needed.

“Right.” A sigh. “Guess it’s up to you and me this time around. I know you’re smarter than you let yourself look, Marrisse. What’ve you got?”

Out of the entire team, the only one Rhys found worth his time was Marrisse despite being lowest on the totem pole within the team right there with Rhys. She had recently started in Helios after transferring from her old placement on Pallus. From what Rhys’ sources could gather, sounded like she had been blackmailed into performing sexual ‘favors’ with her old manager. Never raised in ranks, had been offered a promotion before but she politely refused each time so far in her employ on Helios. As far as Rhys could tell, she wasn’t a blip in his radar for a successful career, negative or otherwise.

Though he would admit she did an excellent job as being the go-between on this major project. Hell, the day he went on to being Manager, he’s thought of asking her to be his PA in the future. She knew just about everyone in the whole department, had her ear to almost every project, and had good contacts in every other department. Even Vaughn knew her by face! The grunt worker everyone saw and one of the rare few people liked having around. A breath of fresh air.

“Oh no!” Rhys looked up at her, wondering why she sounded so worried. They were getting through the issue no problem now. They were almost to the final part when she had made that exclamation. She was standing upright, hands on her cheeks, fingers covering her mouth, eyes wide. Rhys followed where she was looking and almost fell out of his chair.

It was a minute to noon.

“Shitshitshitshit-!” Fuck, the blueprints. Fuck, the _meeting_!! He was saved from having to worry about one of them as Marrisse waved him off with that worried look still in place.

“Go!” Even now her voice was quiet. “I’ll go take a lunch break and come back later. W-We can finish then!”

Lunch! Yvette and Vaughn. Could he? Shit, he would have to.

“Go to Veronica’s Diner on Level 64! Vaughn and Yvette will be there now. Just- Just tell them I sent you, okay? We’ll finish there!” He was already down the walkway as he spoke, having to yell the last of his words.

“Okay!” Thank god he was able to get that set up. Now he only had to worry about making it to the meeting before Handsome Jack. The CEO was normally fashionably late to most meetings which bought Rhys six minutes. The Head of Programming and Design’s office was about five minutes.

“I'm so dead.”

Rhys just about ran as fast as he could. If he was quick, he could cut that five minutes down to three. That should be enough time, right? Except he had no clue as to whether or not Handsome Jack would be on time. Past data said no. Rhys’ panicking mind screamed yes. He was cutting by people, nearly crashing into just about everyone as he sped through the department. Someone had coffee splashed on their shirt thanks to him. All he could do was yell a frantic apology and keep moving on. Rhys was almost there. So close to his goal. Just another turn and the office would immediately be on his right. Rhys rounded the corner-

And smacked right into someone.

Rhys grunted and fell back on his ass, head barely missing a collision with the floor by the saving grace of reflexes alone.

“What the- Who the hell!?” Thank god the other person hadn’t fallen down as well. That would’ve been a mess apologizing for.

“I-I am so-” Rhys looked up and saw the irritated face of none other than Handsome Jack staring down at him. All blood in Rhys’ cheeks immediately fled, eyes wide in terror. “-sorry, sir. I-I-I-”

“Can it, dum-dum.” Rhys’ jaw snapped shut with an audible sound. A second later and Handsome Jack was lowering himself down to one knee, the other side of his weight planted on the ball of his foot. Handsome Jack leaned in, eyes narrowing as he peered at Rhys. Fuck. Fuck, shit, hell, dammit, FUCK. Rhys was going to die. He had ran into the CEO of all people. Someone who was known for venting employees into space for MUCH less. Regardless of who Rhys was, he was dead. He highly doubted-

“Get up.”

...What?

Rhys looked up at Handsome Jack, gaping as the Alpha stood up. The older man caught the look and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and starting to impatiently tap the finger of his left hand on his right arm.

“What, are you deaf? I said, Get. Up.”

Rhys scrambled to stand up, eyes on the floor. Be small. Be meaningless. Be someone Handsome Jack could not care less about. Most importantly, _stay off his radar_.

“Now I’m gonna guess by how fast you were going around that corner that you were about to barge through this door, am I right?” Rhys glanced up and saw Handsome Jack’s thumb jerking to the door in question. The Manager’s office. Rhys looked back down and nodded.

“Kiddo, speak up.” Annoyed. _Definitely_ annoyed.

“Y-Yes, sir. That’s- that’s where I was going.”

“And would it kill you to look at me when I’m talking to you!? What, too handsome for some peon like you?” Rhys had already risen his gaze as asked. “I wanna see the eyes of the idiot who decided to be friggin’ late to a meeting with _me_. God, you Omegas are all the same.”

Rhys’ blood froze. He had taken a scent neutralizer this morning like he always does. No one should be able to tell the difference unless- No. It- it had to be because Rhys ran into him. Had to be. Getting close enough to the person could make the neutralizers useless on them for the time being. That was it. Proximity. Nothing more.

Rhys knew that wasn’t it. Handsome Jack would’ve had to of had his nose right next to Rhys’ neck. He knew exactly what was wrong but he was desperately trying to keep from believing it was happening now.

“Whatever- whatever! Just- get the hell inside already. Time is money, kiddo. Chop chop.”

“R-Right! Sorry, sir!”

The last thing he saw of Handsome Jack before making a beeline for the door was the Alpha putting his hands on his hips and rolling his eyes.

“Rhys!” Henderson called as soon as Rhys walked through the door, eyes an almost-leer as always. Annoyance, fear, and anticipation filled the air and it did nothing for Rhys’ already shaken self. “You’re late!”

“Ooooh, so _that’s_ your name. Nice to know! Though really, what the hell is a name like that.” Handsome Jack was right behind Rhys with a heavy hand falling on Rhys’ shoulder. “Your parents couldn’t decide between two so they mashed ‘em together to get whatever ‘Reese’ is?” It felt...the touch felt like a warning, like a show to everyone else no matter how unintentional simply for the fact that _Handsome Jack does not touch people._ The only exceptions were if one was soon to find themselves tossed out into space to asphyxiate to death or if someone did something so right, the man was actually impressed. Considering how the former was the one to almost always happen but Rhys was obviously still standing, alive - he was fricking _invited_ to the meeting to be congratulated - it was definitely a head turner. He wouldn’t be dying so soon as far as these people were concerned. And Rhys felt… ~~excitement, anticipation, giddy~~ like he was tiptoeing a very fine wire.

Rhys looked up and found the fearful yet awed and somewhat envious looks levelled his way by Weldon, Ashley, and George. Henderson looked suspicious but seemed to quickly reign it in, clapping his hands together and giving Handsome Jack a welcoming bow and smile.

“Hello, sir!” Henderson came from around his desk, skulking forward with hunched shoulders and a stooped posture. Trying to be demure in front of the big Corporate Leader. What a joke. The man was nothing but an expendable pawn. He wasn’t all that great at his job and the only reason he was still in his seat of power was because his fuck ups had somehow escaped Handsome Jack’s notice and everyone knew it.

“Did my employee cause you any trouble?”

“What- who, him? That lanky kid? Ha! Him causing me trouble.” Handsome Jack was holding a hand to his stomach, wiping away a tear with the other. With the hand off of Rhys, the Omega quickly made his retreat to stand in the semi-formal line up the other programmers and designers had formed. He didn’t miss the feeling of eyes on him and when he glanced, he found Handsome Jack’s mismatched eyes intensely levelled his way despite being apparently amused.

Unfortunately, Rhys had all of Handsome Jack’s visual attention.

So much for blending in.

“You’re funny Henderick. Nah! Kid was just in time to open the door for me.” Handsome Jack stood upright, giving Rhys this- this _look_ and smirking. “Weren’t ya, Rhysie?”

“Yes, sir,” Rhys responded with a nod, still internally panicking. ~~Internally preening~~.

“See?” Something...undeniably displeased entered Jack’s gaze right before he momentarily levelled a shark-like grin at Rhys’ boss. Then it was right back to undoubtedly staring at Rhys. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Henderick.”

“It’s uh, It’s Henderson.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways!” Handsome Jack clapped his hands together, finally taking his penetrating gaze off of Rhys to address everyone else in the room. Finally. “I’m here for a reason and _I’d_ like to get it over with. I have other things I need to get done before the end of today, get me? Go-od! Let’s hop to it. Like, now.”

Rhys zoned out, watching like everyone else but letting the words go in one ear and out the other as Handsome Jack started at the opposite end of the line with George. Though Rhys noticed Handsome Jack didn’t even know their name.

Something changed. That attention wasn’t fleeting. That was lingering and heavy, shrouding over him like the shadow of a smiling grim reaper. That was the attention that wouldn’t be going so soon or so easily. And Rhys? Rhys had no chance at running away. If Handsome Jack wanted something, he would get it. Rhys feared just what it was Handsome Jack wanted. Having those eyes on Rhys - he vividly remembered his fears in two seconds flat.

He adjusted his tie, a nervous habit from early in his employment. Keep the shirt up, keep the chest ‘tattoo’ covered, keep the interest away. Too late now. Damage control was the last option he had. Prove to be uninteresting, bland, boring, painstakingly _normal_ and MAYBE he would make it out of this unscathed. Maybe. Hopefully.

Rhys looked down, hands at his sides, fingers curling in with his breaths and uncurling with each exhale.

Just-...Just get through this and he wouldn’t have to deal with Handsome Jack for a long while. Hopefully never again.

If things turned south-

“Hey, cupcake.” A pair of fingers snapped in front of his eyes and Rhys jumped with a quick intake of air. He looked into the exasperated face of Handsome Jack and whatever terror had begun to fall apart came back with a vengeance. “Oh for crying out loud- cool your jets, pumpkin. If I wanted to kill you, you would’ve been dead before you even stepped in this room, capisce? You’re here to be- be friggin _congratulated_ by none other than me, Handsome Jack! Show some excitement at least once, why don’t ya. Or is that gonna kill you instead, heh.”

Rhys nodded but a narrowed look from the CEO had him speaking up.

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

Jack rolled his eyes, half throwing his hands in the air.

“Aa-aanyways. You the one who got the coding for the elemental effect, right? Have to admit, preeetty sweeeet! Really hoping you pull out something good cause otherwise, eh, might just have to jettison you out in the great wide nothing of space for wasting my time, buddy! Just sayin’.”

Not encouraging in the slightest. Rhys had awe and respect for what Handsome Jack had accomplished for the company. The man himself scared the living shit out of the Omega. So yeah, _not encouraging_.

“We - the design team and I - a-are in the process of creating a working prototype blueprint. I’m sure we’ll get over the hurdles in time for the deadline.”

Handsome Jack snorted with a grin and a soft shake of his head, hands on his hips.

“Well, uh, I'd hope you would be. I'm interested to see where this little project goes and lemme tell ya, finding out the funding wasn't worth it would be such a damn drag, ya know? Keep up the good work, kiddo. I'm expecting something.” That seemed to be all Handsome Jack had to say as he turned away though Rhys saw how those mismatched eyes still lingered as long as possible. “Right, Hyperion appreciates your hard work, you've been a _wonderful_ addition to the workforce and your ideas are valued and treasured, yadda yadda yadda. I'm not gonna waste all our times by spewing corporate bullshit. You all know how important the work you do is.”

Handsome Jack leisurely strolled over to Henderson’s desk and turned around, leaning his weight against it with palms flat along the surface on either side.

“Now I've got other matters to attend to so I would appreciate it if you would all scram. Oh, except little Rhysie here.” Predatory eyes gleamed in Rhys’ direction. _SHIT._ “You and I need to have a little chit chat, mono y mono style. Rest of you, get out.”

Ashley, George, and Weldon all dutifully left, following the orders of their idol. Henderson hung by the door, smug as he crossed his arms.

...Asshole.

“You too, Henderson.”

Henderson looked stupefied by that. “But sir-”

“Did I stutter.” Jack growled. The words seeped under the skin and prickled along muscles and bone like a Skag kneading the ground preparing to attack. Rhys froze stone still, joints locking up and refusing to move a centimeter. Henderson on the other hand had immediately lowered his head in deferment, eyes on the ground.

“My deepest apologies, Handsome Ja-”

“Just get the hell out of here already! Beat it, moron! Do you _want_ a bullet through your thick skull?”

Henderson quickly back tracked, wide eyes up as he and Rhys both watched Handsome Jack calmly pull out his pistol, inspecting the tip of the barrel nonchalantly with a sneering grin.

“No, sir! Sorry, sir!”

Handsome Jack watched as Henderson opened the door and flitted out like a man with hell on his heels. The Alpha gleefully laughed with his head thrown back once the door automatically slid shut.

“Oh my god- did you see his _face_ !? Dum-dums like that are priceless man! Oo-ooh, good entertainment for a guy like me. I bet ya he was one more snarl away from pissing his friggin’ pants. Ha! What a pathetic little roach.” Handsome Jack slowly calmed down, amusement ever present in the features of his mask - until they weren't. Suddenly, they were hard eyes and thin lips, a narrowed look and suspicious hum. “Rhysie- You! You nearly landed yourself into a pile of little chopped up pieces back there! Let's get this straight kid, the only reason you're even alive right now is because your complete look after realizing you ran head first into me, THE Handsome Jack, was worth a good enough laugh. Just remembering how pale you turned- was worried for a second I would have some random guy pass out on me! Takes all the fun out of killing someone. A total. Bore. Not to mention, some _Omega_.”

Handsome Jack stood up and paced closer, arms lazily crossed in front of his chest, all Alpha swagger.

“Now I have a rule in Hyperion about equality regardless of gender, sex, or any combination. BIG, big rule of mine - tho-ugh you have to know it seeing as you're one of _my_ employees and all. Haha, I mean, you'd be stupid NOT to know that.” The older man stood in front of Rhys and raised a brow. “...Hey, dumdum, nod your head or say something. When Handsome Jack wants an answer, you give it. Simple. I mean, unless you're trying to be a shitstain theeeen things get a little more complicated.”

“I-I understand, sir!”

Something about that seemed to annoy Handsome Jack as the man grimaced.

~~Something in Rhys wilted at the look directed at him.~~

“Cut it out with that ‘sir’ crap. I'm only thirty-nine for Christ's sake. Jack. It's my name - actually use it, cupcake.”

“Right, so-sorry, sir- I mean-” Rhys back tracked at the displeased look Handsome Jack levelled on him. “-Handsome Ja-”

“I said. _Jack._ Much as I love the lip service, it’s too much of a mouthful to deal with otherwise, Rhysie.” His gut started to war within him. Silence.“Well!? You work for me and I gave you an order.”

“Sorry!” His own voice cut off, unwilling to say the name until Rhys forced it past his vocal chords. “I-I’m sorry….Jack.”

Jack smiled, anger seeming to melt away just like that. “Now that wasn't so hard, was it?”

Rhys shook his head. Jack chuckled and gave Rhys’ cheek a couple patronizing pats.

“Good job, kid. Now, where was I?” Jack stepped back towards the desk. He went around and heavily sat back in the chair behind it, briefly sending a disgusted look at it over his shoulder. “Right, the Equality Act Hyperion imposes. I’m going to assume you know it like any employee of mine would. You know why I have that rule, Rhys?”

“To- To ensure Hyperion can get the best out of the greatest minds?” That’s what the tour guide spewed when Rhys first visited Helios, right? Jack just rolled his eyes.

“I have it because nothing gets done when gender, endotype, dynamic - whatever the hell you wanna call it - is brought into the equation.”

...What?

“You have a room full of Alphas then toss in an Omega with no ground rules and suddenly it’s like they all mentally teleported back to the friggin’ stone age or something! It’s pathetic, kid. And _God forbid_ any Alphas have to have a dick measuring contest to see who’s got one leg up over the other. A-a-a-and don’t even get me started on Betas!”

Okay, that made a bit of sense. It was weird though hearing Jack become so heated over something like this. Didn’t even spare any mercy on Alphas as a whole either. Weird in general hearing his opinion on genders - he hadn’t publicly touched on the topic since carrying out the company’s Equality Act within the year he first took over.

Jack groaned and let his head fall back for a moment, hand sliding over his face. A sigh and he was back to peering at Rhys while carelessly lounging in Henderson’s office chair, feet crossed at the ankles and propped on the desk. “So- yeah! I had it put into employee contracts to stop that shit from continuing! Still. Never thought I’d see it working so well. I mean, look at you! An up and rising Omega coming to steal the next rung up the corporate ladder and beat down everyone below you with a good kick in their faces. Gotta ask, how have you managed a little stunt like this so far?”

“Well, I- uh-”

“Nah, don’t tell me,” he interrupted with a whimsical wave. “Don’t care. You see, what I do care about is an idea of mine getting good results. And you? You are the current embodiment of those good results. Still just as disposable as everyone else on this station but, you know.”

“Of...course,” Rhys hesitantly responded when it seemed like Jack was done speaking for the moment.

“Point is- God this chair sucks ass.” Jack stood up with a dissatisfied look at said chair. He shook his head and leisurely strolled back by Rhys. He caught the Omega’s lower back with a large hand as he continued, forcing Rhys to walk with him to the door. Rhys’ entire body was flooded with tension as his fear was ratcheted up loads more. He wondered if Jack could scent it.“My point is, it’s good to see a competent Omega actually moving forward in this industry! Who knows, you may just shake things up aa-aand lemme tell ya! With how stagnant this business has been in the last couple of years, you’d be one of my favorite employees if you somehow managed to accomplish that.”

The large door opened up for the both of them and still Jack kept a guiding hand on Rhys’ back. Only when the entrance to Henderson’s office close did the older man finally stop touching Rhys. Rhys watched in hidden apprehension as Jack turned and faced Rhys with a smirk.

“Remember kiddo,” A finger gun going off and a wink then Jack was turning around and starting to walk off, other hand in a pants pocket while he waved over his shoulder, “I’m expecting good things from you!”

Rhys stood there frozen until Jack disappeared from view. Even a few seconds after, he stood stock still. His legs moved almost on autopilot, eyes not taking in his surroundings.

‘ _He could smell me._ ’

He called an elevator and stood waiting with arms crossed, gaze down on his feet, face set into a delicate frown. The yellow of his cybernetic arm caught his attention. Raising it up to eye level, he studied it. He observed the way it moved near silently, how fluidly the minute joints moved, how precisely he could control its movements.

The elevator dinged. The doors slid open. People walked out. Rhys stepped inside.

‘ _He could smell me._ ’

The doors shut.

There were only a couple other people in the elevator with Rhys. Not that he really noticed. He was too far inside his own head internally panicking. Outwardly, Rhys was calm, almost bored. Inward he was a God damned mess, repeating that broken mantra every so often. Belatedly, he pressed the button for the floor he needed to go to.

‘ _He. Could. Smell. Me._ ’

~~_‘Finally.’_ ~~

Other employees came and went, filtering in and out of the elevator and making stops along the way to where Rhys needed to go. At one point, it became so crowded Rhys had to bring his shoulders in closer to make room. It was- It was uncomfortable but at least he had the corner. No one at his back, only people at his front facing the doors to the elevator. There were two Alphas, six Betas, and one other Omega. Taking note of the genders of the people around him, Rhys thought back to Jack’s words. About lascivious Alphas and basic Betas and distracting Omegas. Back when Tassiter was still CEO, Rhys had heard how horrible it could get. It never came to blows but there was never a single Omega who had been taken seriously in their work ethic or a Beta who would run the show unchallenged. The entire station had reeked of aggressive Alpha pheromones, sharp, bitter, and acrid to the senses. That sort of behaviour and prejudice would never fully disappear but there was a noticeable difference between Tassiter’s and Handsome Jack’s reign.

If Tassiter were still in the chair of CEO, the Betas would be ‘respectful’ by giving the two Alphas plenty of space. The Omega would be staring down at the floor and probably stuck in a low end job being a grunt or errand person. The Alphas would be staring straight ahead with their heads held high, believing they deserved the inherent respect simply because of how they were born.

With Jack at the head of Hyperion, none of that was present in this situation.

The doors dinged and opened, the display above them showing the number ‘64’. Rhys quietly and politely pushed through. His shoulder caught one of the two Alphas but there were no barks of anger or growls of irritation. Just acceptance.

More proof of Jack’s earlier words.

Rhys exited the elevator and began the quick walk to Veronica’s Diner.

Vaughn and Yvette- he had to tell them. Rhys knew they had suspicions but he had to tell them this. He couldn’t handle it on his own; the dread was already crushing him as if he were holding up the weight of Helios itself. Not only that but he needed a game plan. Normally, Rhys made schemes with ease, ideas piecing themselves together in his head in moments to create the grand strategy but this was an entire beast on its own. Not only that but Rhy was too emotionally invested.

The doors to the retro-styled diner chimed a bell as they opened. Jenny, the hostess, looked up and grinned when she caught sight of him. She didn’t hesitate to start walking with a greeting tossed over her shoulder.

“Wondered when you’d get here!”

Rhys followed her to the side of the diner, away from the majority of the hustle and bustle to where some of their tables were placed. He couldn’t see them yet but he knew Vaughn and Yvette would be waiting for him around one of the tables.

If he really wanted to go about this right he would need their opinions.

Rhys rounded the corner and looked up, searching for his friends. Vaughns’ back was to him with Yvette to the accountant’s left. Rhys smiled and went to wave but froze when he also caught sight of a familiar head of long black hair across from Yvette. His steps faltered for half a second until he caught himself and continued on, hand falling limp at his side.

Marrisse. He had sent her on ahead. Well, hopefully the final revisements wouldn’t take up too much time.

Rhys checked the time using his ECHOeye and grimly smiled to himself just as the hostess came up to the table.

Fifteen after twelve. They usually took their lunch breaks at twelve on the dot. He’d have to ask.

“Rhys! Good to see you alive man!” Rhys sent a grin Vaughn’s way as he took the last available chair. He ordered his drink before responding, the hostess leaving them.

“You doubted me?” he joked in a cavalier. More serious he added, “Buuut we do need to talk. First though-”

“First, you need to introduce us to this sweet gal,” Yvette interrupted with a smirk. She leaned forward in her seat, elbows on the table, hands clasped on the metal surface, legs professionally crossed, a foot pointedly poking Rhys in the side of his thigh.

Rhys placed his cheek in his hand, elbow on the table, rolled his eyes, and shared a lazily amused look with Vaughn. Like a shark with blood in the water, Yvette. Rhys shook his head and sat back in his seat.

“This,” he started in a genial tone, gesturing to their odd fourth party, “is Marrisse. She’s on the team with Design for that pet project of mine I was able to finally get off the ground.”

“‘Pet project’ he says.” Vaughn faced Marrisse with a conspiratorial frown, jerking a thumb in Rhys’ direction. “He’s been working on that piece of coding for months now. Why he’s in data mining and not in R&D’s programmers department, I don’t know.”

Rhys had crossed his arms with a self-satisfied smirk, internally chuckling.

“Dude, we’ve had this conversation before; you _know_ why.”

Rhys’ drink came in the same time Vaughn rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

“Coding crazy, experimental stuff is just your hobby and you don’t wanna take the fun out of it by turning it into a job. Yeeeah. We know. But have you actually thought about it?”

Rhys took a sip from his drink before responding.

“Yes, I have. I debated it before university. My stance is still that same as when you first tried to convince me years ago in our crappy dorm room. Now if you’ll excuse me, Marrisse and I need to make a final decision on the blueprint before sending it back to the idiots she’s forced to call coworkers.”

“Okay, Mr. Hotshot. You do you.” Rhys rolled his eyes at Yvette’s teasing remark. Vaughn turned to her and soon they were discussing something about an upcoming movie. Meanwhile, Rhys turned to Marrisse and sat forward.

“Remind me quick, please? What did we leave off on?”

“I think we got as far as debating using a switch either where the supporting hand would be or resorting to using verbal commands but-”

“But that won’t be mentioned to the numbskulls on the team. They’ll jump at it for simplicity’s sake until they realise how much of a pain in the ass it would be.” Rhys sighed and slumped in his chair. His head fell back, eyes looking up at the ceiling. Right. Any other solutions he could think of? There had been one on the edge of his mind back when they were in his cubicle but now…

All Rhys could think of was the intensity of Jack’s eyes. How close the other had been. The- just the feeling of being near. Thinking back, it felt like being a live wire. Hyper aware of the other as soon as he was conscious of the Alpha. The meeting room had been seeped in tension and yet, Rhys can’t remember if the other people in there felt it when the reason for the meeting finally came into play. Ashley, George, and Waldo (it _was_ Waldo...right?) looked excited. Their scents reflected that. There had been fear but it had quickly dissipated the moment Jack went on expressing the company’s thanks.

Was it only him? He had felt….agitated.

A sigh escaped him.

“I know, it is a bit hard to think of another option.” Marrisse’s words brought Rhys back to the present and he owlishly blinked up at the ceiling. He lowered his gaze. Right.

“Uh, yeah.” A mental wince. Way to sound haughty. “Sorry. Got a few things on my mind.”

Marrisse gave a gentle smile. “I understand that feeling. I won’t waste your time.” She started to stand. Rhys sat up, wide eyes looking at her in slight bewilderment. She was leaving? He didn’t think he had been that much of an ass.

“You don’t have to go,” he trailed off. “You’re not wasting anyone’s time.”

“Honestly, I should be getting back. The guys expected me to return about five minutes ago.”

“Right, the Alpha douchebags.” Rhys crossed his arms with the mutter, brows furrowing.

“They’re not so bad sometimes,” Marrisse responded with a shrug, tube holding the blueprint tucked underneath an arm. “Regardless, they’re gonna want the idea we have at the moment. We still have that deadline.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure, Rhys,” she chuckled. “Enjoy your lunch. I’ve got a box of takeout waiting for me at the register.” She jerked her head towards the front of the diner around the corner, black hair swaying with the movement. Dark almond eyes gave Rhys a fond smile. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon. See ya.”

Rhys returned the smile with a nod. “Take care, Marrisse.”

He watched the young woman walk away, mind thinking of nothing until Yvette spoke up.

“So….she seemed nice.” It easily broke Rhys’ semi-good mood and he let the smile drop. A worried frown tweaked his lips, dropping his eyes to the table. “You plan on asking her out after the project’s finished?”

At first, Rhys didn’t answer. Finally, “It’s Him.”

He could tell when their silence went from worried confusion to stiff realization. Yvette was the first to catch on as her hand that was resting on the table suddenly clenched into a fist. Rhys looked off to the left, landing on the chair Marrisse had been using earlier.

“You mean…” Rhys looked up at Vaughn unsure what exactly he was prepared to see but fear certainly wasn’t among the possibilities he considered. But was it fear for Vaughn or fear for Rhys.

“He could scent me. I think it’s pretty clear who it is now.”

They were silent. Vaughn had looked down at his hands, face unreadable but stern. Glancing at Yvette revealed her looking out one of the diner windows and watching the lunch rush walk about outside. Rhys returned his attention back to the vacant chair, waiting, thinking.

What would his friends think of him now? They always had their suspicions - Rhys knew that very well. It wasn’t like his two best friends kept their thoughts a secret from him. There were multiple people they theorized but Rhys also knew they had hoped for something else despite logical reasoning saying otherwise. The day Rhys heard Jack’s voice in person the first time during one of the man’s notorious rages, Rhys knew who his mark was meant for. He had never felt more afraid than he had that day. What happened with Jack earlier only confirmed it.

“Maybe- maybe you’ll get lucky.” Rhys met Vaughn’s small, fragile smile. His friend shrugged. “I mean, you always use a scent neutralizer so it’s not like he caught a full whiff, right?”

Yvette, ever the cold logical one of them, added, “Yeah, if he wasn’t what he is to Rhys. Past research has shown that even with a scent neutralizer in place, there is always an inclination in the Alpha to seek the other out. It doesn’t matter if they don’t get the full scent, instinct drives them.” She turned his attention on the Omega of the group. “Rhys. After he caught the scent did you notice anything? Did something happen.”

‘Did something happen’.

Rhys scoffed.

“Yeah, he could barely keep his eyes away. It felt like he had a gun trained on my back the entire time. And he held me back after. Literally ran into the man just before making it into the room for the meeting. Fell on my ass. He didn’t know my name until Henderson said it so I doubt he looked at any of our employee profiles.” Meaning, the CEO hadn’t looked at the forms which listed the details of every worker. Only the Board of Executives and the CEO had the security clearance to see the listed gender. ‘For privacy’. Jack likely hadn’t looked at them but had still been able to catch Rhys’ scent. Coincidence? Rhys thought not.

“Not to mention you’re still alive,” Vaughn quietly chipped in, dipping his head with a pointed look at Rhys. “He’s killed people for less than that.”

Rhys flinched, heart beating in a jump of fear. Just as quietly he stated, “I know.”

“Prepare for the worst, Rhys,” Yvette advised.

Handsome Jack was a man revered and feared by the populace in nearly equal parts. Rhys wasn’t just afraid, he was down right terrified. He wanted to forever steer clear of the maniac as much as possible. It’s why he’d rather become Manager. Anything higher was _too_ high because as soon as he met the man he knew his life would begin a steep and very quick downhill slide.

“It’s all you can do.”

Handsome Jack and Rhys were soulmates.

Nothing had haunted Rhys more in his entire life than that fact.

“Hey there ya’ll! I’ve got your usuals right here!”

A waitress placed their orders in front of them - the ones they always ordered.

Never before had food ever seemed so unappetising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the stage has been set.
> 
> Alright, I know I have another fic but I've been working on this for a while and thought 'to hell with it, imma post the first chapter just to see if it would be worth it to update the fic.' I'll still be writing it because I'm having fun but it would be nice to share it. Some notes:
> 
> -If I do end up posting more, expect an average words per chapter around 10k - excluding the first chapter.  
> -This is COMPLETE canon divergence starting from Jack not dying in Borderlands 2. Everything up until his death in the 2nd game is all true. Hell, the Vault Hunters winning against Jack still happened here.  
> -To those who have read Blood Red, updates would still be as sporadic. To those brand new to how I do business, expect random updates with long periods of inactivity between them. I write when I feel like it. Sorry, amigo.
> 
> Also, sidenote, I'll be slightly changing my username here soon-ish. Just an fyi.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now.
> 
>  **Edit: 2/9/19**  
>  Had to edit a couple minor things having to do with scent neutralizers.


	2. Chapter 2

_In the beginning, everyone had a Mark at birth. The Mark was a symbol of the one who would complete them - the other half to create a whole. After having been split apart by the God Zeus and being given a new means of being together, all of mankind was placated by this new found gift. Though some were more fortunate than others in finding the mate to their very soul._

_An Alpha from the ancient Greek city Rhodes was one such lucky person. They had met their other half while young but grew arrogant over their triumph. This Alpha would boast of having found their soulmate as a child, taunting those less fortunate. They crowed to the heavens day and night that not even Zeus could keep them from their soulmate._

_Zeus heard this from atop his throne on Mount Olympus and grew angry. How dare a human become so bold! Zeus punished the arrogant Alpha by taking away his Mark and stealing their mate away while the human slept. When the sun rose, the human’s cries could be heard all across Rhodes._

_“My Mark!” they wailed. “My Mark has disappeared!”_

_The human searched for their love but no matter how long they searched, where they looked, or who they asked, the human could not find their mate. Again, their cries were heard by all when the moon rose and still there was no sign of their love. The Alpha retreated to their bedchambers to find comfort in the scent of their missing beloved._

_Zeus watched in satisfaction and turned his attention away when he thought the human suffered enough of their punishment. Hera though had watched._

_Ever jealous of her husband’s cheating ways, she descended to Earth. Approaching the human and knowing she was safe from the eyes of her husband, she appeared as a beautiful older woman._

_“Human,” she crooned. “I have seen your devotion, your love, and your pride in your mate. Thus I give you a decision. Stay here bereft of your mate or recieve my gift that will set you on the path to your stolen half.”_

_Having found new hope through the grace of Hera, the Alpha accepted, determined to find their love._

_Hera smiled down upon the mortal and blessed the human. The human was confused at first as nothing had changed. They stood and all made sense when they caught the old scent of their dearest._

_It was perfection. It called to them like no other. So perfect was this scent that the Alpha could find no other way to describe it. The human gave their endless thanks to the beautiful and gracious Goddess before beginning their journey to find their lost soul mate._

_Hera returned to Olympus only to find the fury of Zeus awaiting her-_

“Rhys!” Vaughn knocked on the door to Rhy’s little bedroom. “I’m done in the shower, bro!”

Rhys looked up from where he had been reading the tale on his ECHOeye. The tab closed as soon as he thought of the action and Rhys was left with a clear view of his bedroom. He sat up and stretched his arms up above his head, white tank top riding up.

“Thanks, Vaughn!”

“No problemo!”

Rhys stood up, absently listening to the retreating footsteps of his best friend. At the other end of their place, a door opened and closed - presumably Vaughn’s bedroom. Rhys yawned and scratched his back as he made his way to his own bedroom door. His socked feet made little noise as he shambled along, hair a mess, dressed in lazy sweatpants and a tank top. Through the living room he went, glancing at the analog clock above the television.

Nine thirty-six PM.

It was generally late by Rhys’ standards. Bed would be in order soon but first, a damn shower. Gross as he felt now there was no way he’d be able to sleep. He’s tried. Tried and been tired the next day for it. Rhys learned his lesson in college and he wouldn’t be making it again any time soon.

The bathroom was a little warm when he entered and even shedding his clothes didn’t change that. For a Beta man, Vaughn liked his showers pretty warm if it created this much steam but Rhys knew this. He also was guilty of the same thing. As he turned on the tap he tested the water, waiting until it was nearly scalding his hand. If Vaughn liked his showers warm, Rhys loved his showers hot. He had heard that it was an Omega and female trait but Rhys wouldn’t really know. He liked a shower that nearly burned his skin, sue him. Guilty as charged.

Closing the sliding door to the shower for the time being, Rhys turned back and pulled out a towel which was set on the toilet. Rhys began to undress, folding his clothes and setting them underneath the towel. He only just put them on after all; they were still clean. The tank top came off first. It was neatly slipped over his head and primly folded then set to the side. For a moment, Rhys looked at himself and not for the first time admired the markings on the left side of his chest and arm. He lightly ran his cybernetic fingers over the dull, dark cerulean that covered his skin. No matter how much he looked at them, he still felt a morbid awe.

His mismatched eyes flicked up to the reflection of the bathroom door lock. A quick thought and a glow of his artificial blue eyes and the sleep-mode blue of the lockpad turned red with a sharp click. Still paranoid, Rhys closed his left eye. Only then did he do something.

Focusing his attention on the cup on the sink holding their toothbrushes, Rhys gently breathed power into his arm.

“Phase Energy.” The words left him unbidden as they always did.

A slow rise of his finger and the cup was encased in a blue the same shade as what was on his arm. The markings on his arm began to softly glow, going from dark blue to a color as light as electric blue. Another small movement brought the cup into a slow glide upwards where he halted it at eye level. He watched the white ceramic cup sluggishly rotate with a faint awed smile. It was hard resisting to open his ECHOeye but he wouldn’t risk it. If anyone were to hack into his cybernetics, they would see what he did and Rhys- he couldn’t allow that tiny chance to become a reality. Though when he looked at it, he saw the eye intensely glowed beneath his eyelid.

Always glowing with his arm. Rhys didn’t know why but he had his suspicions.

The Omega looked back at the cup, enjoying the small moment until he noticed the metallic dark cerulean blue on his right hip peeking out from beneath the waistband of his sweatpants right along with an equally metallic dark Hyperion gold. Rhys’ mood immediately took a dive and he carefully placed the cup back. Turning away from the mirror he let the power flow away from him until his arm held nothing but a ‘tattoo’, the familiar itch always present in the back of his head lessening the slightest bit. Reluctantly, Rhys opened his ECHOeye and finished undressing.

When the water hit his skin as he stepped beneath the spray, Rhys tiredly sighed.

It’d been a little under a week since that inopportune and fearful literal bump in with Jack. Nothing had happened since that day. Rhys hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the infamous CEO and he’s considered it a blessing. A surprise but a god damned blessing.

‘ _~~Why didn’t he come back?~~ ’ _

He thought back to the legend he had been reading.

It was a Greek play turned into a bedtime story that everyone in the known universe knew. Everyone was told it as a young child. Maybe by a parent, maybe by a school teacher, maybe someone who took care of them outside of school. And those people were told the story as children by adults who had also been told the story and so on and so forth. It was a legend that explained the absence of soulmate Marks in Alphas and why they had only scent to rely on. How despite Zeus originally taking only the one Alpha’s Mark, he retaliated when he learned of Hera’s actions by taking every Alpha’s Mark away, never to be seen again. Hera in turn gave her gift to all Alpha’s so they may never lose their perfect partner. It was a story refuted by science but accepted as truth. Even ancient civilizations depicted everyone having a soulmate Mark up until a certain period.

In his desperation, his situation reminded him somewhat of the story and he had looked it up on a whim. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember the ending but he knew it had some sort of mushy, happy ‘Ever After’.

Rhys snorted.

Life was never quite so simple.

He finished his shower quietly, turning the tap off and opening the sliding door. The bathmatt beneath his feet when he stepped out felt soft but worn in. He grabbed the towel and started with his hair, rubbing it as dry as he could until it was a messy nest of wet damp hair. Towel slung around his neck, Rhys grabbed his sweatpants first and slipped them up his long legs. Waiting to do the tank top for now, he stepped up to the sink once more and opened the mirror. A comb was snatched from inside and Rhys took the minute to quick comb his hair into a neat look. It wouldn’t help drying but it would aid in keeping the strands manageable in the morning if they dried like this instead of drying as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

The comb was put back and he noticed the metallic hints of his Mark on his right hip when he closed the mirror.

Maybe he was lucky. Maybe Jack forgot about Rhys. Maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with the Alpha trying to get closer - unconsciously or not.

_‘ ~~Don’t forget me! Please.~~ ’ _

Maybe….Maybe Rhys should stop worrying about it. It’d been a full week.

Rhys dared a hopeful smile and grabbed his tank top. Like the curtain closing on a play, the tank top falling to cover his Mark completely from sight felt much the same - a closing on an event in his life for good.

Rhys’ alarm clock went off too early for his comfort but all the same, he slipped out of bed, slotted his arm from it’s station onto the port on his shoulder, and began to dress for work. Boxers, black slacks with silver lines instead of teal, a collared white dress shirt - right sleeve rolled up to his elbow for convenience sake, his red tie, and a teal waistcoat. He traced a finger over the tattooed circles on his neck without a thought as he looked himself over in the mirror on the back of his door. Simple. Not what he would have preferred but he wore his favorite outfit yesterday. He sent a silent longing glance at his dirty laundry basket.

 

* * *

 

A sigh left him as he opened the door and walked out into the living room. As soon as he stepped out of his bedroom, the smell of oatmeal wafted by him and Rhys grinned. He followed the scent into the kitchen and stopped in the entryway leaning his weight on his shoulder against the wall, one leg crossed over the other at the ankle.

“I thought it was my turn to do breakfast,” Rhys chuckled.

Vaughn, still dressed in his pajamas, turned sleepy eyes and vacant eyes onto Rhys. Once his words actually registered in his best friend’s ears, Vaughn snorted and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back onto to small pot of oatmeal he was making.

“Got up earlier than I intended to and I didn’t want to wait for food,” Vaughn grumbled. Rhys grinned, finding the sleep-rough and grumpy voice amusing. Vaughn glanced over and narrowed his eyes to which Rhys raised his hands up in surrender. Another eye roll. “Sit down already, my god.”

Rhys wisely took a seat at the center island table. Within a couple minutes he had a steaming bowl of sweet smelling oatmeal placed in front of him.

“Thanks, man.”

All he received in response was a grunt. Rhys huffed a laugh through his nose and dug in, careful about the heat.

A quiet routine, a quiet morning. They ate their food in relative silence with only the sound of silverware clinking against bowls and teeth as their company. When Rhys finished first he took his bowl and spoon the sink, turning on the tap and grabbing a sponge from below. Both items were washed, rinsed, then placed in the rack to dry. Vaughn’s own bowl and spoon came almost immediately after. Without a word, his friend padded back to his room on the other side of the kitchen. Soon those dirty dishes were cleaned as well and set among the others to dry. Tap turned off, Rhys made his way for the bathroom.

The first thing he did when he walked in was open the medicine cabinet and take a small oval pill. After that, he reached for the pomade. Ten minutes later Rhys walked out with his with his hair styled and arrived to see Vaughn slipping into his shoes.

“What, no vest this time?”

“Nah,” Vaughn replied and stood, heel slipping into the final shoe. “Thought I’d take a page from your book today and go with something a little different.” Vaughn raised his arms out at his sides and gave Rhys a smile with a raised brow. “Well? What do you think?”

Grey and black shoes, brown pants, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, black tie, but instead of the standard Hyperion vest, Vaughn wore a black waistcoat.

“Looking good, bro,” Rhys replied with a smile.

“Feeling good, bro.” The seriousness on his short friend lasted half a second before a snort broke the image of smooth cool guy. They broke out into laughter, memories of university bringing a wide, happy smile to Rhy’s lips. “Come on, we should meet up with Yvette. She’s probably thinking we’re putzing around again.”

Rhys rubbed a hand over his face and opened the sliding metal door. “It’s Yvette; Of course she thinks we’re goofing off.”

“And yet she still mooches food off of us,” Vaughn added as he exited their home. Rhys closed the door behind himself as he left and the door locked with only a thought from him. Still paranoid, he tested it using the hand grip. The door stayed firmly in place. Rhys turned and began to walk towards their work with Vaughn.

“Doesn’t she get paid more than you and I?” He stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants.

“Combined? No. On our own, definitely.”

“Man, that kind of stings. We should make her pay for her own food.”

Neither of them said anything for a couple seconds but then they glanced at each other and simultaneously shook their heads.

“Nah,” the said at the same time.

“Never gonna happen in our lifetimes,” Rhys said, smirking.

“The day she pays for her own meal much less one of our own is the day we know the world is coming to an end,” Vaughn threw in. They shared a fond chuckle over that. They continued to converse over inconsequential topics as they made their way to where Yvette would be waiting. The walk didn’t take long, just a few minutes going to the other end of the residential floor and up the elevator. When they went in, their conversation quieted down until it naturally petered off. Rhys watched the numbers go by as they waited.

28… 36… 40… 51… 64… finally, 83. The doors slid open and a good majority of people left the elevator. Rhys and Vaughn were the last two out and immediately they scanned the area for Yvette. Black pencil skirt, orange jacket, white undershirt, and a classy pair of ECHOglasses. Rhys and Vaughn made their way over, Rhys leisurely waving. Yvette looked up and smiled when she caught sight of the two. They made small talk then began heading off.

“Rhys!”

Or they would’ve if someone hadn’t called Rhys’ name. The Omega turned around, curious and recognizing the voice but no, it couldn’t be. Pale skin, dark almond eyes, long black hair up in a bun with a couple loose bangs framing her face, a simple silver necklace, and a business-smart set of black leggings, dark red flats, and a Hyperion yellow frock top.

“You guys go on ahead,” Rhys waved off his friends and they smiled, nodded, and went off. “Marrisse! What are you doing down here so early? I thought the design team for the project would finally be meeting with R&D to hammer out more details.”

Her flats clicked as she came over to Rhys with a calm smile. “You’re not wrong but uhm… There’s something I want to ask you quick.”

Rhys blinked and tilted his head, curious. “Something with the blueprint?”

“Ah- well, no.” Marrisse looked down at the floor as her cheeks flushed. She reached up to twirl one of the bangs between her fingers. Rhys patiently waited. “You see- uh… I was wondering if maybe… if it’s possible… would you like to go get some lunch together later today?” She looked up and Rhys didn’t have to smell how nervous she was to see it. Her cheeks were completely pink and she looked so scared but determined at the same time. “There’s this neat little cafe I sometimes go to on floor 65 called Bixby’s.” She looked back down. “The food there is really good, a bit more on the expensive side but worth it. It fills a person up much more fully. If you can’t it’s alright, I understand. It is kind of last sec-”

“Sure.”

Marrisse looked up in bewilderment, lips slightly parted in surprise, eyebrows raised. She was short but not Vaughn-short. Only about half a foot or so below Rhys.

“Are you sure?”

Rhys smiled. He thought about his shower last night. About the mark. About Jack. If the other hadn’t come yet then maybe he wouldn’t be coming at all. And that suited Rhys just fine.

“Absolutely. What time were you thinking?”

“W-Well, I usually take my lunch break around twelve ten if that fits.”

“Perfect. Can you PM me the station coordinates later? I can meet you there.”

Marrisse beamed as she answered, “That would be perfect. I’ll do that on my way to the meeting with R&D. I’ll see you then?”

“Can’t wait,” he replied with a nod. God, she looked ten times brighter.

“Until then! Bye!” She waved and turned around, just barely managing to slip into an elevator going up before the doors closed. Rhys waved her off feeling light. Feeling...good. He waited a few more moments before finally turning around and heading to his department with a silly grin on his face the entire time.

‘ RhysPieces7  : You’re never gonna guess what just happened,’ Rhy typed into the group chat with Yvette and Vaughn over his ECHOeye. He entered his department and traded finger gunshots with a coworker he barely knew  
'Yett1VetProprietor : I’m going to guess something to do with that Omega girl we saw last Monday?’ Yvette.  
‘  VogueMoney444 : And I’m going to guess something good by the way you didn’t complain.’ Vaughn.

He sat down in his chair and pulled up to his desk, opening his newest job. Going through sales data. Great. His favorite thing in the entire station. Ugh.

‘ RhysPieces7  : Hardy har har. I do not complain that much.’  
‘ VogueMoney444: Newsflash Rhys, you’ve complained since college.’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : And how often have I opened a conversation with a complaint? :smirk:’  
‘  VogueMoney444  : I’d say 7 out of ten times.’  
‘  Yett1VetProprietor  : Girls, girls. As much as I enjoy seeing you two ‘argue’ like highschoolers, I’d like to hear the juicy gossip Rhys has.’  
‘  VogueMoney444  : Highschoolers!?’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : We do not’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : You know what, whatever. You better watch your back Yvette, I’ll get you for that one.’  
‘  Yett1VetProprietor  : Oh I am so scared of your little fingers guns. Quivering in my designer boots over here.’  
‘  VogueMoney444 : You don’t even wear boots…’

Rhys rolled his eyes and rubbed at his face.

‘ RhysPieces7  : You guys wanna hear or not?’  
‘  VogueMoney444  : Shoot, bro.’  
‘  Yett1VetProprietor : Yes please!’

Rhys paused both in his work and typing out a reply on his ECHOeye. Another glowing smile bloomed across his lips as he thought about it about.

‘ RhysPieces7 : I’ve got a lunch date. With Marrisse.’

The chat was silent but Rhys wasn’t worried. They were all supposed to be working. Rhys minimized the chat and focused on his work, zoning out everything else yet impatiently watching the time in anticipation. Notifications from the chat popped up here and there but Rhys didn’t bother to check until around ten. Vaughn and Yvette had asked him a couple question but went on a bit further to discuss their own plans for lunch seeing as Rhys wouldn’t be present. The one question that stood out the most was from Yvette.

‘ Yett1VetProprietor : Are you sure it’s a good idea? You guys are working together on a project together with a larger group.’

She continued on and Rhys read them with growing worry gnawing at his ribcage.

‘ Yett1VetProprietor  : I’m not saying don’t do it. I’m saying be careful how you go about it if you plan on dating Marrisse. It could cause tension in the future within the entire project group.’  
‘  Yett1VetProprietor : I don’t want to see you hurt by this.’

He leaned back in his chair with crossed arms, debating.

Yvette was right on many accounts. Starting a relationship while working together could very well cause a strain in the group. He wasn’t worried about the ‘Omega dating an Omega’. It wasn’t common but it sure as hell wasn’t unusual. Just as it went for any mix of genders paired together. No. It was the matter of it being appropriate.

They weren’t from the same department strictly speaking. Rhys was in Programming (Data Mining) and Marrisse was in Design. The only reason they were one department was due to the two being too small compared to the rest. They were still separate entities but referred as one with a single Head of the department.

Rhys was….technically her superior but only in the sense that he was higher up on the ladder. He had no control over her job. He couldn’t fire her. Even if he did make it to Manager of Programming, he still would hold no sway over her and it would stay like that unless he somehow had the position of Head of Design and Programming forced on top of his head. Needless to say, he would avoid it at all costs. Too high of a position. Rhys wanted to be high up the ladder but not so high where he caught the proverbial King’s attention. That, again, was pure suicide for him.

So it could be considered dubious by some but thinking on the last month working together how close they had grown not only from the project but from talking about other things...he would consider this growth of a relationship natural. Still. This didn’t just affect him if things went south. If that were the case and he was the only one to suffer if things went wrong, he wouldn’t care. Better yet, if it hindered someone he didn’t care for he would be all but jumping at the gun for it. But Marrisse was sweet, kind, somewhat shy, mild-mannered, and an enjoyable woman. Rhys didn’t want to hurt her.

He would have to discuss this with Marrisse; it wasn’t his decision alone. To go ahead and choose now would be inconsiderate to the woman.

‘ RhysPieces7  : Here’s what I’ll do.’ He took the moment to type it all out.'  
‘  RhysPieces7  : It’s only the first date. If we decide to go on a second, I’ll discuss it with her then. No use bringing it up if we find we don’t exactly fit for each other or if we find being friends is better.’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : You’re right, I’m leery about hurting the progress I’ve made so far in my career but Marrisse is one of those rare genuinely good people on this station and…’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : _I_ don’t want to hurt _her_.’

He checked the time.

Ten forty-six AM.

Chat minimized, Rhys returned to work. At eleven twenty-one, the chat popped a notification and Rhys quick checked it. When he read the one response, he fondly smiled in the privacy of his cubicle.

‘ Yett1VetProprietor : ...Damn. If only you were my type, Rhys.’

After that, the last forty odd minutes seemed to breeze by until noon finally arrived. Lunch break which meant getting his butt over to Bixby’s. Except he had no clue where it was and he still had no message from Marrisse. He walked away from the cubicle after setting his computer to sleep mode.

What had she said it was on? It was in the sixties, he remembered that much. Even if he hadn’t, it was one of the most likely set of floors for it there seeing as on the East Tower most shopping and food courts were on the floors between fifty-nine and seventy. Just as he entered the elevator lobby, a notification popped up on his screen.

‘New Message from  39ChromeVision  ’  
‘Accept? y/n’

Rhys accepted the message and immediately a new tab under his chats opened under the username. A couple messages were already in the chat and another was apparently being typed up. He quickly read over what had been sent so far.

‘ 39ChromeVision  : Rhys! It’s Marrisse. I am so sorry about taking so long sending the station coordinates!’  
‘  39ChromeVision  : I met one of my friends in the elevator and got distracted! And before I knew it, I was sitting down for the meeting!’  
‘  39ChromeVision  : Which, omg, be thankful you didn’t have to be there. It was so long and so gosh darn boring!’  
‘  39ChromeVision : Completely the rest of the team’s fault - I didn’t get to say a single thing! But that’s not important!!!’

Rhys had caught up when two other texts came in short succession.

‘ 39ChromeVision  : Here!’  
‘Coordinates received from  39ChromeVision  ’  
‘Open? y/n’

Rhys clicked ‘yes’ and immediately it rerouted him to a map of Helios station. He looked over the path it set up based on where he was, memorized it, and turned back to the chat which had another message.

‘ 39ChromeVision : We just got out of the meeting so I’ll see you there! :smile:’

He smiled and quickly typed a response.

‘ RhysPieces7 : Thanks! I was just beginning to wonder about that when you messaged me. See you soon. :thumbsup:’

Rhys didn’t receive another message though he saw Marrisse had read it. Knowing what he was doing now, Rhys called an elevator to go down. Design and Programming was all of floor eighty-four and five. He needed to go down nineteen floors to sixty-five. He would probably reach the place before Marrisse; R&D was a set of twenty floors located in the West Tower of the station. Marrisse would need to take a shuttle from West to East then an elevator. So basically no rush.

An elevator soon arrived and the doors revealed an empty area. Rhys stepped inside with his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the back wall, legs crossed at the ankles again. After a moment the doors closed. Helios’ elevators moved so smoothly that the only way Rhys could tell he was going down was due to the numbers slowly shrinking level by level. At floor seventy-six, one of the many accounting floors, a few more people entered. When Rhys looked he immediately straightened up, tense.

What were some of the big wigs from the West Tower doing over in East?

Rhys kept his eyes to the ground, trying to keep their attention off him and it would’ve worked if whatever cosmic force of the universe didn’t hate him. Rhys looked up the same moment one of the three glanced at him over their shoulder. Rhys politely held the gaze for a moment before looking away.

‘ _Please leave me alone. Please leave me alone. Please- for the love of God,_ please _leave me alone._ ’

Luck never especially had been on his side as a child. Why would it turn out any differently now?

“Say, aren’t you the one spearheading that new project?” Rhys clenched his hands in his pants pockets but outwardly kept his calm, looking over like an obedient employee. “The, uh-” They snapped their fingers but failed to figure it out as they needled, “Lewis! You know which one I’m talking about. It’s the one Handsome Jack had high praise for at the last board meeting.”

Oh no. Fear gripped his heart in an icy hold and his stomach ~~happily~~ nervously fluttered at the name. The information. Handsome Jack had _praised_ his project. In front of the board members. At a board meeting.

“It’s called Project Janus,” Lewis, apparently, answered. The tall Alpha male boredly looked at Rhys before turning his attention forward. “And that would be the same Omega Jack lauded as being an up and coming. Rhys Pavo.”

“Right, right, right! How are you!” The man was a bit shorter than Rhys and portly with a jolly looking demeanor, pink cheeks, twinkling eyes, and a bright smile beneath his manicured mustache. He held out a hand. “My name is Edwin Sevant. I am the one who oversees the Department of Security. Pleasure to meet the bright mind who created the Janus Project!”

Rhys grabbed the hand and shook it with a firm grip. Edwin was a Beta. Not only that but he was the boss who over saw _Yvette’s_ department. She worked in Acquisitions - a department within Security.

“This tall man here is Lewis Fidum Clyde.” Edwin gestured to the only Alpha in the elevator. “He oversees both the Science and Production departments. Truth be told, he’d rather go back to being Manager of R&D’s Cybernetic and Cybernetic Weapons divisions but you didn’t hear that from me! Haha!

“And this is my personal assistant, Dylan! Say hello, Dylan!”

The meek young redheaded man gave Rhys a polite smile and nod of the head. Rhys returned the smile and nod. At that moment the doors to the elevator dinged and opened up to the floor Rhys was heading towards.

“Terribly sorry, Edwin, Lewis, Dylan. This is my floor-”

“Really?” Edwin asked. He, Lewis, and Dylan both exited the elevator right behind Rhys and fuck he felt trapped despite being in a semi-busy, open floor plan of a mall. “It’s our’s as well! Where are you heading towards?”

After a moment, Rhys quietly responded, “Bixby’s.”

A knowing light seemed to enter Edwin’s eyes.

“Bixby’s, eh? Quite the nice place for a cafe. Well! I won’t keep you long! Enjoy your lunch, Rhys. I dearly hope we’ll meet again sometime in the near future!” Edwin wasted no further time in heading to wherever he was going. Rhys stood there blinking owlishly. What had that just been about.

“Rhys.”

He nearly jumped a foot in the air. As it stood he bodily flinched, back ramrod straight. A smooth chuckle sounded from behind to his left and Lewis elegantly entered his view. He had a hand in a pocket while the other held his suitcase at his side. Dark, nearly black eyes silently observed Rhys and for the life of him, the Omega couldn’t decide whether to be curious or wary of the gaze. He held it, not backing down from whatever this was supposed to be. Rhys would never let himself be cowed by an Alpha. Sure - he’d shrink in on himself to pass by specific Alphas attentions but he never backed down from a stare down once noticed. Though maybe he should’ve thought about looking away considering who this man was.

Suddenly, Lewis held out a business card to Rhys and the younger man stupidly stared at it before gathering his wits and grabbing it.

“That has both my work email and the number which goes straight to my desk. If you ever reconsider being in coding or want to talk options about your current placement, let me know.” With that said Lewis dipped his head in a nod of farewell and went off.

Rhys watched the man retreat first a moment before looking down at the card in his hand. Black card stock with sleek silver lettering. Standard Hyperion font of course. In the center of the card read ‘Director of the Science Division, Lewis F. Clyde’. Flipping it over revealed a neat list of the departments he oversaw specifically. Rhys narrowed in on Research and Development like a homing beacon.

Lewis had just offered Rhys a new position. It was- to be honest, it was freaking amazing. Rhys smiled and carefully slipped the card into his left pocket for safekeeping.

He would have to put that up in his room as a reminder. Who knew, maybe he'd get the opportunity to test his own weapon in the facilities. Be a more active participant in the process than just the coding consultant.

That would be later. Right now he had to find Bixby’s. Rhys pulled up the map again with an offhand thought, looking at it then his surroundings. From the elevators he came off of, the cafe was only a ten minute walk away. He carefully memorized the directions once more before closing the map and making his way towards his destination. As he walked, he observed the people moving about their day. Some were shopping, some were eating, others were simply hanging out with friends. All in all, a normal afternoon for one of the mall district levels of Helios.

Nothing stood out to him and the majority of his trip was quickly forgotten when he entered the quaint but modern looking cafe. He walked up to the podium, trying to spot Marrisse in the shop. Seeing nothing, he double checked their chat but nothing new arrived. She must not be here yet.

Rhys glanced at the podium and saw the front was an entire chalkboard with specials written in flowing writing. At the top read ‘Please seat yourself!’. He looked back out at what was available. A couple window seats with stools which lined the floor to ceiling window wrapped around half the shop. A single booth. A small grouping of four comfy armchairs around a low coffee table. Those were his options. Looking between how the booths and window seats seemed crowded, Rhys headed to the armchairs and sat down

‘ RhysPieces7 : Heads up - I'm here! I'm sitting in one of the armchairs near the entrance.’

Message sent, the Omega waited patiently, people watching to pass the time. He soon received a response.

‘ 39ChromeVision  : Go ahead and order. I'm just about there. And do you mean the armchairs to the left or the right of the entrance?’  
‘  RhysPieces7 : Roger that. I saved us the three armchairs to the right. I call dibs on the dark teal!’

Rhys stood up smiling and walked over to the short line in front of the register. He looked over the options and found the grilled cheese called his name. Bacon, Tomato, Avocado, Swiss, Mozzarella, and Cheddar cheese between two pieces of sourdough bread and then grilled. Thinking about it made his mouth water.

‘ 39ChromeVision  : Peekaboo!’  
‘Image received from  39ChromeVision  ’  
‘Open? y/n’

Rhys clicked yes and snorted when he saw a picture of him from his side profile. He looked to the right and easily found Marrisse giggling over by one of the armchairs. She set her messenger bag on the coffee table and made her way over.

“Hello, Rhys! Fancy meeting you here, huh?” She gently nudged him in the side with a wink. Rhys laughed with a shake of his head. With how she was shorter than him, it was nothing but adorably hilarious.

“Fancy indeed,” he hummed. “How was the meeting?” They moved forward in the line. Marrisse groaned, head falling back with her eyes scrunched for the duration.

“I take back what I said yesterday about my coworkers. They're all _that_ bad.” She quickly turned her head to Rhys, pouting. “They kept screwing up their lingo and wouldn't let me talk! I wish Mr. Clyde had been there. My friend Janice told me he tends to sit in on the first couple of meetings of major or ground-breaking projects but he was absent for a meeting over here in the East Tower.”

Out of all the things to pick up on first, Rhys’ mouth decided without his input to ask, “Ground-breaking?”

He raised a brow at her incredulous look. It was odd to see her so worked up. Odd but...nice. Even when frustrated and angry she kept being sweet. Not a single swear.

“You really don't think your idea is ground-breaking? Rhys, I had people in R&D asking me if you would be coming by later. They wanted to talk to you! Apparently they've been trying to get this same idea going for about a year but the coding stumped them. They were about to trash it for good when you miraculously showed up!” They stepped forward again, one more person away from ordering. “You're the talk of R&D! Just about _everyone_ knows your name. Even Eric and he rarely cares to remember his own boyfriend's name.”

Rhys didn't know who ‘Eric’ was but the comment sure did get the point across. He was honestly blown away. He had no idea about R&D’s struggle with the coding. No wonder why Lewis offered him a new job over there. He was able to do in six months what an entire team of scientists couldn't even start laying groundwork for a year. He was almost speechless.

What he eventually landed on saying was, “I would get mobbed by scientists if I went there, wouldn't I?”

“Oh no doubt,” Marrisse quickly confirmed with a solemn nod.

“Next!” The man minding the register called. Rhys and Marrisse stepped forward.

“I'll pay this time around,” Rhys murmured after Marrisse ordered. Before she could say anything, he quickly started ordering. “I'll take the grilled cheese with bacon along with a glass of water and the tomato soup.”

The cashier took a moment to input the orders and repeated the list to them for confirmation. “Alright, your total is 1746 credits!”

Marrisse hadn't been kidding when she said this place was a little expensive for a cafe. Rhys reached out to touch the little finger pad with his left hand when presented to him. He placed the pad of his pointer finger against the smooth plastic and waited the half second for the machine to jingle.

“Excellent! Take this and we’ll bring your food to you when it's done! Thank you!” Rhys took the numbered little stand and lead the way back to their spot.

“Rhys!” Marrisse whined when they finally sat down. She primly crossed her legs and relaxed back into the comfy armchair. “You didn't have to do that. _I’m_ the one who asked you out; it seems only fair I should've paid.”

“Well, if all goes well then you'll be the one to pay next time?” He chanced a hopeful smile, hoping that would placate her.

She sniffed, crossed her arms, and finally said, “Alright, alright.” A cheeky smile. “Next time, _I_ pay. No trying to get around it mister.”

“Deal.”

Marrisse smirked and her arms loosened a tad though she still kept her hands tucked.

“So...why weren't you at the meeting?”

Rhys sighed and frowned, looking off to the side in annoyance. Fucking- “Henderson.”

“The Head of our departments?” Marrisse asked in a confused voice.

“The one and only,” Rhys responded with a touch of snideness. He breathed through his nose and looked back at Marrisse. “I'm labelled as the coding consultant of the group. Keyword, consultant. Mostly by Henderson’s own devices. I wasn't considered enough of a ‘vital asset’ to the team for him to justify allowing me to go.”

Marrisse was silent for a contemplative moment, tapping her chin with a finger. “So what you mean to say is he's trying to sabotage how meaningful you are to the project. You think he'll try to take all the credit?”

“Guessed it in one.” Rhys smirked and leaned forward. He placed his elbows on his knees and quietly added, “But by doing so he screwed himself over.”

Obviously intrigued, Marrisse leaned in closer as well, quiet and waiting.

“On the way down here, I met two board members.” Her eyes went wide as dinner plates. “Edwin Sevant and Lewis Clyde.” Her mouth dropped. He leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk.

“They told me Handsome Jack praised the project and mentioned me by name. They must have recognized me from my employee profile. There's no way Henderson can take the credit now, not when the entire Board knows it's me who created the code and practically started the project. I'm sure the same will be for everyone who works on it.” He smiled and nodded in her direction. “Those Alphas may try but you’ll get the recognition your rightfully deserve too”

“What were they like? I heard Sevant is a jolly middle-aged fellow and Clyde tends to be a quiet man himself.”

“Definitely right on both accounts,” he confirmed as he thought back to the two very different men. “But I think we talk enough about work as it is. What's your favorite movie, Marrisse?”

The card in his pocket burned a hole through his clothes and against his skin. He was so excited! He really should probably message Clyde for help with Henderson. Playing a more active part in the project he started would be amazing for Rhys but Henderson was too big of a battle to fight on his own. He made a memo to himself on his ECHOeye, determined to at least try. Hopefully it wouldn't cost him too much to get the aid of a Board member.

“Hey, Rhys?” Marrisse began halfway through their lunch. Rhys looked up midway through a bite to his sandwich. He quickly chewed and swallowed the piece, the sandwich being placed back on the plate.

“Uh, yeah? Is- Is everything alright?” She looked...nervous? She had her hands in her lap as she twiddled her thumbs. For some reason she wouldn’t meet his eyes. Was something wrong? Was it someone here?

‘ _What if she recognized someone from her old job…_ ’

Shit, that _would_ be jarring considering what Rhys knew of her past employment.

What should he say if that were the case? Comfort her? Escort her to her home or back to her desk? Rhys covertly glanced around the cafe trying to spot anyone out of the usual. Or anyone paying too close attention to the two of them. Despite his efforts, he couldn’t detect anything or anyone. He looked back and found Marrisse levelling a heavy look at him. Wait, no. Not at him, at the tattoo on his neck.

Right. Those.

“Have you met them yet?” Marrisse looked up at him. Was that fear, anticipation, or hope he saw in her eyes?

“I- ...Yeah.” Technically, it wasn’t a lie. Just a misleading truth.

Marrisse’s brows furrowed and she glanced down again only to softly glare at Rhys.

“Then why did you agree to a date? Are you- are you using me to cheat?”

“It’s…” Rhys sighed and sat back, face tightening as he thought on his situation with his real soulmate Mark and not the fake one he paid to have put on his skin. He rested his hand on his forehead with an elbow on the armrest and met Marrisse’s gaze. “It’s complicated. I can’t...be with them. They don’t want me.”

Now that was a lie. Handsome Jack didn’t even know Rhys was his soulmate though Rhys doubted the lone Alpha would want someone at his side. It didn’t seem to fit the image Jack had.

There was something about Marrisse’s face that said she didn’t quite believe him. Or at the very least knew he wasn’t being completely honest. That was fine with Rhys. The less people who knew about his predicament, the better. He held his tongue and said no more. After a few seconds examining his face (or waiting, he wasn’t sure) she finally relented with a sigh.

“Okay.” Her voice was soft and accepting but Rhys wondered when the topic would come up again. “Sorry. I know that was rude of me but I had to ask. People say things on this station all the time and the Mark on your neck has been brought up before.”

“Nothing good, I assume,” he dryly speculated.

“Controversy for the most part.”

Rhys let the silence settle between them, watching the second hand of the analog clock above the cafe door click by.

“Hey Marrisse?” He didn’t look but he felt her sight land on the side of his face. Rhys debated how he wanted to phrase the question but eventually mentally said ‘to hell with it’ and asked, “Why is your username 39ChromeVision?”

Upon entering the employment of Hyperion, everyone was asked to create a username, one personal, easy for them to remember, hard for others to guess, and comprising only of letters and numbers.

Rhys’ was based off what Vaughn had compared his name to the first time they met in college with the seven being there due to his family now living on Eden-7.

Vaughn had horrible fashion sense in college but he knew good designer clothes when he saw them. It used to be a game between them when they were studying. Guess the price and the designer of peoples’ clothes in the library or walking outside the cafe they holed up in.

Yvette had drunkenly revealed to them a couple years ago that when she was little, she had the most ridiculous dream job. Being a Vet for Yetis. She had dreamed up her own vet clinic where she would take care of Yetis and even sell products specifically for the mythical creatures.

Marrisse’s… 39ChromeVision… The only thing Rhys could think of was if she was color blind but that couldn’t be true. She was in design. To not be able to see colors would almost defeat the purpose of being a designer. So why that username?

Marrisse grimly smiled and Rhys swore he saw her eyes beginning to mist before she turned his head away. She took a deep breath in through her nose, slowly letting it out her mouth before answering. Her voice wobbled.

“I think that may be just as personal as your situation with your soulmate.”

Oh.

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be.” She looked up. Her smile was bright but her eyes were pained. Rhys felt...horrible. “There was no way you could know it was a landmine.” She gave a watery laugh.

“...Regardless… Whatever it _is_ about, I am sorry for your pain.”

Her countenance turned almost dreamy when she looked at him. It was the only way Rhys could describe how happy she seemed by his words. Serene, hurting, grateful, awed, and fond. The look filled his chest with- something. Something light yet fluid like honey or molasses. Something good. Something...pure.

“That means a lot to me, Rhys. Thank you.” She wiped at her eyes with a soft sniffle and when she tenderly smiled at Rhys, this time he returned it.

“You’re welcome,” he quietly responded. Minutes ticked by and eventually they returned to eating, finishing up their food before they were forced to stand up. It was nearing the end of their break and it was prudent they get a move on. Rhys gently took her plate, silverware, and garbage from her with a smile and brought it all over where it belonged. Trash in the bin, dishes in the tub provided by the cafe. When he walked back over, he offered the young woman his arm. She took it without hesitation and together they walked out with Rhys leading the way back to their conjoined departments.

Rhys called them an elevator with a push of a button and he was mentally grateful that the one they stepped into was blissfully empty. Rhys looked up at the digital numbers as the doors closed and they began to ascend.

He really, really hoped their lunch had gone well by Marrisse’s expectations. Despite how tense everything had became, he felt it all turned out well. They were able to pick back up from how bleak it had turned. Two questions had nearly ruined a perfectly cozy date and yet they were able to smile at the end.

“Rhys?” The Omega glanced down at the other, arms loosely twined together. She didn’t meet his eyes. Her grip on his arm tightened the slightest bit and from what Rhys could see of her face, her cheeks were slowly flushing a light pink color. “I’d- I’d like to go on another date with you if you’re okay with that.” Her voice was practically a whisper as she said this. Rhys found it adorable and precious, smiling. His voice was just as quiet as he responded.

“I’d like that too.”

 

* * *

 

Vaughn stretched out on the couch in their apartment, hands behind his head.

“So then you’ve got another date lined up with her?”

Rhys nodded. “Yeah, dinner on Wednesday.”

That caught Vaughn’s attention and he quickly sat up with wide hazel eyes, staring at Rhys with surprise. “In two days? That seems fast.”

Rhys hummed. “Maybe. We already see each other just about every day with the project. She agreed that it would kind of feel silly not to go on another one within a couple days considering that.”

“I mean, I guess. When you put it that way.” Vaughn slowly relaxed back into his side of the couch, eyes down on his knees, lips pursed. Rhys wondered what was going through his friend’s head. Did he think Rhys was being a cad? Taking advantage of Marrisse’s affections? He hoped Vaughn would know better than to think that. “Are you going to take it slow then?”

“Of course,” Rhys said with a scandalized look. “And not just because of the shit show that is my entire ‘fated’ lovelife. She’s a genuinely good person. I don’t want to be the one on this station that ruins her.” He slowly looked back at the television, seeing what was there but not processing it one bit. Vaughn kept his focused gaze centered on Rhys. Anxiety prickled at the Omega’s skin.

“I think I get it,” Vaughn finally murmured. He slumped into the couch. A quick glance and Rhys saw a smug grin on the Beta’s face.

“Get what?”

Vaughn momentarily met Rhys’ eyes but quickly flicked them back towards the TV. “I’m not gonna tell you, Rhys. That would take the fun out of it for me!”

With a growl, Rhys launched himself at the other and immediately they started grappling, falling off the couch and rolling around on the floor. “Ass!”

“Dork!” Vaughn shot back with a laugh. Rhys grinned even as he tried pinning down his friend’s arms only for Vaughn to use his legs to slip them out of Rhys’ grasp.

“Dummy!”

“Twitterpated!”

“What?”

They froze. Rhys had an arm around one of Vaughn’s legs while Vaughn had his arms locked around Rhys’ forehead.

“You know, twitterpated.”

Rhys craned his head back and looked up, barely able to look Vaughn in the eyes. “I literally have no idea what that word means.”

“It means,” Vaughn started with a roll of his eyes. The door opening interrupted him and they both met the fond and exasperated smiling face of Yvette. Rhys waved. Yvette scoffed and rolled her eyes, finally walking in and letting the door close behind her.

“Come on, are we watching this or what?” She took the movie case she had tucked beneath her arm and held it out. As soon as they saw the title, both men were scrambling to get up and get a closer look.

“I can’t believe you were able to get it!” Vaughn exclaimed. He met her eyes and continued, “I thought they were sold out last week!”

Yvette smirked. “Such is the magic of Acquisitions.”

“You didn’t,” Rhys breathed.

“I did indeed boys,” she responded with a smug smirk, arms crossed. “Now are we going to watch this or what?”

“I’ll get the popcorn!” Vaughn volunteered. He jogged over to the kitchen. “Soda?”

“Pop!” Rhys light-heartedly heckled. Yvette rolled her eyes and lead the way to where the television sat. “So, you think the collector’s hard copy will be anything different from the original?”

“It better be. I didn’t pay five-thousand credits for a bunch of lies.” She took out the movie and starting loading it into the TV. “So...how was your date?” She glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, mischievous. As she walked over and sat in the middle of the couch, she added, “You didn’t screw it up, did you?”

Rhys gave a deprecating huff of laughter, lips downturned in a slight frown. He followed her and practically fell to the left only to turn and stretch out his torso over her lap with a groan, legs hanging over the arm rest at the knees. “Truth be told, I almost did.”

She twirled her fingers through his short hair. The sensation brought a small purr to life in Rhys’ chest and his eyes slid close in bliss. Rhys put his hands behind his head and let himself enjoy the affection. “And how on Helios did you manage that fumble?”

Rhys fell silent, the smile that had been growing on his lips falling away to reveal the morose countenance underneath.

“She asked about my Mark,” he finally relented. Silence fell and the only thing they could both hear was the popping of popcorn in the kitchen and Vaughn’s shuffling as he no doubt prepared even more snacks. Rhys didn’t open his eyes. “She asked about the one on my neck. Told her I met them and they didn’t want me. I don’t think she believed me but she accepted it for now. And then I asked her about her username.”

“And?” Yvette gently prodded when Rhys fell silent again.

“She said it’s about as personal as the situation with my supposed soulmate.”

Nothing. Then, “Oh.”

“Yeah.” The microwave finished, a few last errant kernels of corn popping even when he heard Vaughn open the appliance. “But we were able to pick it up from there. It turned out good in the end.”

“When are you two going out again?”

“Wednesday evening.”

“Two days? Isn’t that-”

“Fast, I know. Vaughn already said as much.” He finally opened his eyes and looked up at Yvette’s troubled face. “Trust me, she and I both know that. We agreed it’s best for our situation.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“Alright, I’ve got popcorn, chips, some pretzels- Hey!” Vaughn walked in and set everything in his arms down on the coffee table in front of the couch. No sight of their sugary drinks though. He probably had one more trip to make. Rhys watched Vaughn turn to them with his hands on his hips, looking reprimanding. “I thought you two were going to pull out the couch!”

“Sorry, Vaughn,” Yvette smoothly said with a smile. “Gossiping takes precedence over preparation.”

The other Beta didn’t look amused as he gave the two of them a flat look. “Even over the movie?”

Rhys smiled, settling himself in and closing his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor with a squawk. He quickly sat up and fixed Yvette with a wide eyed and outraged look. Betrayal! He’s been betrayed!

“Well, when you put it that way.”

“Traitor!” He flopped back down.

“I’ll make it up to you,” she breezily replied, standing up. Rhys rolled his eyes but shimmied out of the way, going to sit next to the couch.

“Oh yeah? How.”

“Easy. You can be in the middle this time.” She and Vaughn set about moving the couch back a few feet.

“I’m almost always in the middle,” Rhys grumbled. He stood up and made his way for the kitchen, leaving them to set up the couch.

On the counter were a couple more bags of candy and three two liter bottles of pop, one for each of them. Rhys gathered the bottles in one arm, snagged the last bags of candy in the other hand and brought them out. He set them on the coffee table with the other things as carefully as he could. Everything barely fit but so long as nothing was falling then it didn’t matter one lick. He then went over to the bathroom room and started pulling down what they needed for the pullout couch from the tiny closet inside. By the time he brought them out, Vaughn and Yvette had managed to set up the couch-come-bed all the way. Rhys dumped everything on top of the mattress.

Together, the three of them finished making it up with a fitted sheet, six damned pillows, two blankets, and a throw blanket. When they were done, the main menu of the movie was quietly waiting on the television screen. Rhys wasted no time diving into the middle of the bed.

“My extra set of pajama’s still in the bathroom?” he heard Yvette ask. From the sound of her footsteps, she was already making her way to said room.

“Yeah,” Vaughn answered. He was soon lounging back on the bed to the left of where Rhys had his face buried in one of the pillows. A couple moments later and the bathroom door closed.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god!” Vaughn exclaimed somewhere in the middle of the extended movie. “I remember hearing about this scene! It’s legendary in the fandom. Everyone was so mad when it was cut!”

“Then shut up and let us actually listen to it, midget!” Yvette whisper-yelled. Rhys snorted but lightly elbowed Vaughn when he was about to say something back. He quietly yawned from where he laid in-between the two.

It was nearing ten PM - around the time Rhys normally went to bed. As much as he tried to keep from getting sleepy, his body had different plans in mind. He felt how heavy his eyelids were getting, how much of a hassle it was becoming to move around, how he was processing the scenes in the movie less and less. At this point, it was basically a slideshow to him that had no meaning. Rhys had curled up on his right side, watching the movie from an angle. He had his head partially laid on Vaughn’s thigh like it was a pillow and he had Yvette legs thrown over his. Rhys felt fingers run through his hair again, a purr starting up once more. His eyes slipped closed of their own volition.

He was sleepy and being surrounded by his small and select pack like this felt comforting. If possible, the Omega relaxed even further into the mattress. It was cozy. Everything around him started going fuzzy until all he had left to focus on were the fingers sifting through his hair and the familiar, lulling scents of Vaughn and Yvette. His purr kept thumming in his chest, soft and low in peaceful joy.

Rhys didn’t remember falling asleep but when he was momentarily roused some time later, the TV was off, the coffee table had been cleared, there were no lights besides the overhead stove light in the kitchen, and he, Vaughn, and Yvette had curled up on the pullout together in a pile. He carefully extracted himself and made his way for the bathroom. A bathroom break, a single shower, a quick stop in his room to unhook his arm for the night and Rhys was climbing back into bed and passing right back out between his two best friends.

He had supporting friends, a job he liked well-enough, a project that may just get him a promotion, and a date in a couple days.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding another one. I'm almost onto writing CH. 9 and I swear to god this is the most i have ever written in such a relatively short span of time like this for a fic in my entire life. I started writing this thing in November and I'm over 60k words in. It's a beast but I love it so fucking much. Just got done with a scene I was hyped to write not too long ago and just- you'll all understand when those get posted. I swear.
> 
> Also! I realized a mistake in the first chapter that I overlooked which has been changed. Nothing major, just a couple mentions that had to switch. If you're curious, it involved the scent neutralizers and what form they were used.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! I did Beta read this but if anyone notices a mistake, something amiss, or anything odd, lemme know pls! Tanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say 'hi' to Mr. Handsome!
> 
> (Thank you all for your comments and kudos!)

The glow of Elpis was a beautiful, glorious thing. It’s violet light and violent scar, the way it was framed almost too perfectly in his windows. How that luminous moon left highlights all across his office from his chair and desk to his trophy case and statues. Little purple gleams, glitters, and sheens. Everything the light touched reflected the celestial light, calming yet also a dark reminder. A reminder of pain.

Ordeals.

Allies.

Enemies.

**_Betrayal._ **

Every time he saw the violet light he was reminded how he became what and who he was. He was reminded of his purpose. In the past, Jack used to falter every now and then. He would become attached to people despite knowing he was better off leaving something like a relationship for after he had risen to the top. Still he would think he found someone who he could keep by his side, who would support him. He first ran into the grand self-created illusion when he met his first wife but now he knew better.

Of course there would be people who could stay by his side but no one stayed loyal long.

They aaaaall wanted something and soon as they had it or realized they would never get it, they did what they thought necessary. Well screw them. Screw. Them. All.

Jack didn’t need anyone, not even a damned soul mate. He’s made it so far without them. If he found them now he would shoot them. A soul mate would be nothing more than a dead weight he’d be forced to carry with him.

Soul mates? Other halves? What a load of crap. At the age of thirty-nine and no sign of a ‘perfect scent’, Jack knew the truth. There was no one else. Either Jack was already whole or-

~~Or he was broken.~~

~~But Gods above did he _want_ someone. ~~

He turned away from the sight of Elpis, having had enough of _reminders_ and _weakness_. Seeking to distract himself, the Alpha turned his attention onto the interesting or pressing matters (or both) of his company. Like Project Janus and the man who was spearheading the entire thing. What was his name? Rhys? Rhys. Definitely Rhys. Smart. Capable. Definitely suited for something better than a stupid position in ‘data mining’ of all things. But hey if the kid liked his job who was Jack to tell him any different. It would be better if Rhys could contribute more to the company but Jack couldn’t be a micromanager or a complete controlling tyrant. Bad for business. Besides, he was interested to see how these developments would pan out.

Really interested.

Honestly, he kind of missed doing coding himself. Of course he got his kicks in by tweaking the station’s systems as time went on, adding, fixing, and upgrading as he saw fit. It was by his diligence alone that Hyperion’s cybersecurity remained rightly where it belonged - at the top! Still he missed being able to do it more often. It made him want to know more about Rhys and his project. See what made the idea work, where it spawned from, and why it was only now coming out - and from a data miner of all people. He wanted to know.

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair, feet up on his desk while he stared at the rafters of his spacious office-come-throne room. He rested his interlocked hands over his stomach as he thought, devising ideas that were borderline excuses to hear more. The thought just wouldn’t leave him alone ever since he actually met the Omega in person.

“I want to hear more,” he murmured, hands slipped back to cradle his head. He growled to himself. God damn, he sounded like a whining puppy.

“Get ahold of yourself Jack. If you’re missing coding this much then do something about it, dammit.”

Maybe another foray into the firewalls would do him good.

The ECHOtablet on his desk chirped and Jack stalled a couple moments before sitting forward and swiping it. A tap of his finger and the screen woke up, showing him exactly why his tablet was trying to get his attention. A Board meeting again. He could skip; they had one yesterday and normally, Board meetings were only held about once a week. What use did he have in going to another one. In fact, what was this one even about?

He opened the note he himself had written and attached to the reminder. His chicken scratch scrawl greeted him.

'

  * Budgeting approval for R&D
  * Updates from Board’s impromptu quiet inspection
    * Improval list



                                                                                 '

Right, so a short meeting. And something he actually could afford to miss. There was nothing he had to contribute besides giving the okay for budgets that had been pre-approved and the Board could send him the list later. Why should he go at all?

Rhys’ face flashed in his mind unbidden. His brain prompted ideas and made connections faster than most others could keep up with. Certainly faster than his mouth could ever explain and follow pace at the same time. Half the time, his own head skipped the bits in between to make large leaps of graceful cunning.

A feral grin slid across Jack’s lips like oil. He slowly stood up, palms flat against his desk where he leaned forward. With a slow and deep inhale he stood upright, his stance tall and proud. Confidence filled his every pore as he already knew his outcome and how he would play his pieces to reach it.

“That. Is gonna work. Perfectly.” He made his way around his desk and began stalking towards the doors of his office, grin still present. The coattails of his outfit floated behind him as he briskly walked down the steps, past the statues, and up to the doors. He pushed them out so hard, they flew back and nearly hit the walls. Outside his office sat a wide area with his secretary forward and the elevator leading to the Hub of Heroism down to the left. Jack didn’t pause as he turned and began to head for the elevator.

“Meg!” he called over his shoulder. “I’m goin’ out! Anything that isn’t urgent can get forgotten for all I damn well care! The rest you can send to my ECHOtablet.”

“Yes, sir,” was the quiet response he received just before the elevator doors closed.

There was a momentary weightlessness Jack enjoyed in an elevator when it descended. Reminded him of the low-grav planets and moons he’s been to in the past where a one foot hop turned into a five foot leap. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and the moment was gone, snuffed out like a candle flame deprived of precious oxygen. He took a deep breath in….held it….then slowly exhaled. There was an antsiness in him that demanded he get his plans on with. Excitement. It was seen in the way he bounced his leg, the tight way he held himself, the manic gleam in his mismatched eyes, and the devilish smile he sported. It was the look of bloodlust and it was something everyone recognized as the elevator doors opened to admit him.

When he strode out, he had the subtle attention of everyone in the Hub of Heroism. They parted like the Red Sea in front of him, giving him a respectful birth as he made his way past the peons and towards one of the corporate meeting rooms. Fashionably late but he supposed it was better than not showing up. At least he graced them with his presence; they should be grateful! It wasn’t like they had anything to fear from him for the time being! So long as they didn’t fuck up their easy jobs and kept their traps shut about company secrets, all would be well and no one’s head would be rolling across the floor. Shame that would be to happen - blood was such a pain in the ass stain to get out of carpeting.

He entered the same way he left his office - with the doors swinging. With them came out the CEO Jack facade and as they closed the infatigable need to _do_ something was hidden for the time being.

“Hello, kiddos!” Everyone froze as he came to stand in front of the table smirking, hands on his hips. Jack looked every one of them in the eye while he purveyed the room before beginning a slow walk to his seat all the way at the other end of the table. “Don’t mind me! Please, just continue on!” He landed a hand on one of the Board’s shoulders and Jack revelled in the way the simpering fool tensed like a string pulled taut. Jack’s own hold tightened before letting go altogether. “I’m sure we all have very important matters to bring forth so let’s not waste each other’s time.”

God, he loved the power. He loved being able to walk into any room and have everyone look at him in fear, awe, or adoration. Sometimes a combination and sometimes all three! Fucking _heedy_ was what it was. Intoxicating. And as always, he only craved more.

Jack heavily landed in his chair with his hands behind his head.

No one was speaking. Why. Was no one speaking? Did he not make it clear he wanted to get through all the bullshit as quickly as possible? Were some of these idiots finally getting to the point where hearing became an issue? Jack had hoped he wouldn’t have to kill someone. Spoiler alert, no he hadn’t hoped such a thing.

“Well?” he lowly growled. His brows lightly furrowed, displeased gaze being sent their ways. He raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting. Finally someone had the proper manners to continue where they had left off in the meeting. Something about- regulations not being met? He didn’t know. It had something to do with an employee or two. Not that Jack cared. If it became a major problem then yeah, he would be finding the dumbass who royally fucked up and giving them a one way ticket to death with his own pistol. But until that point came, it was useless drivel to him. Were they getting their job done? Were company goals being met? If the answers to both were yes then it was good as far as he was concerned.

Keeping his employees happy and/or content was a job he delegated to his Board as they no doubt knew about the importance AND cared at the same time. Regardless, Jack knew he needed to keep his attention somewhat on what they were talking about. While it was an aspect of the company he couldn’t care less about it was still a _necessary_ aspect and if asked for his opinion or final say, it mattered that he knew what the topic was about in the first place.

For the time being, he sat back in his seat and listened, one ankle resting on the other knee.

From what he caught in his verbal skim-reading, it _was_ about regulations not being met but instead of it being some stupid nobody, it was a Head for some department. A quiet investigation had been launched a couple weeks ago at the behest of two of the Board members and now that investigation yielded results. Results that piqued Jack’s interest.

“Let me get this straight,” Jack interrupted, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of his mouth. His hard eyes rolled around those at the table, severely unimpressed. “This Hendyton or whatever guy has been warned about the regulations his department has been failing to meet. He has been advised by both Blake here _and_ the idiot’s own underlings to remedy this ‘error’. He’s had a month prior to when the investigation began to do so. And to top it off, he’s been embezzling from his underlings’ paychecks. Have I got everything right?”

“Almost,” came the unassuming voice of Sevant. Nice worker. Beta. Didn’t mess around, got his shit done, and never sought to gain more power once he reached the position of a Board Member. He was a person Jack was willing to hear out and he flicked his gaze to settle on the portly man. Sevant politely had a file passed down to Jack and the CEO opened it, immediately reading its contents and not liking what he saw. “We’ve also found evidence of blackmail of the...sordid variety.”

“Stop trying to be tactful and call it what it is,” Jack sneered, dropping the folder onto the table. He eyed it distastefully as he continued. “He’s forcing a few select employees to be his fuck buddies by threatening to take their jobs away. Sexual exploitation, people!”

Everyone at the table nodded and Jack tuned them out as they began to discuss the course of action to be taken. Jack fell back against his seat, eyes on the folder, finger tapping his lips in thought.

This was why he hated secondary genders. They only got in the way and they turned people into idiots. Idiots made mistakes. Mistakes meant loss. And Jack _hated_ losses more than just about anything else. He hated losing. Despised it. This fucker would cause Jack ‘losses’ if he were left to his own devices. This blight needed to be rectified.

And he needed to make sure everyone remembered just why Jack had his rules in place.

“Take a cut out of his paycheck as punishment,” Jack called. The room quieted and Jack looked up from the seemingly innocuous file laid in front of him on the table. “Officially we’ll state the reason being his monumental screw ups with regulation and failing to adhere to the multiple warnings.”

“What about the sexual coercion?” an Alpha woman asked. Exploitation, coercion, to-may-to to-mah-to.

“I was getting there,” Jack snapped. The woman respectfully lowered her head, eyes on the table. Jack huffed and continued, looking around the table. “We still have those bugs hidden in his office and devices, work and personal?”

“Of course.” Sevant again. His domain was Security.

“Then monitor what he does in the following weeks. I want as much evidence built up as I can possibly have. And when the time is right, I’ll make sure no one forgets how Hyperion is supposed to do business, understood?”

A chorus of ‘Yes sir’s made their way around the table.

“Good.” Jack relaxed back in his chair, hands going behind his head again. “What else is on the agenda?”

He glanced at the only clock in the room, an analog above the door. Half an hour’s passed since he walked in.

“Nothing, sir.”

“Perfect! Because I’ve got something I want to discuss. Project Janus.”

Silence, and then, “Did something happen?”

“I think we all know how much money this project will bring us when it’s completed. In light of this, I think it’s _appropriate_ if we take a closer, hands-on approach of sorts. This isn’t some small-time possibility that has the large potential to fail. They’ve actually gone on to begin collaborating with R&D. Meaning the chance of this proving successful has gone up a shit ton. If we want to see this come to fruition, we should be taking more interest in it as a group.”

“In-person reports by those working on it,” Clyde murmured from his place midway down the table. “That would be a good start. It’s something I had everyone do when I was Manager then later Head of the R&D department. Easier to give feedback in a timely enough matter.”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Jack replied with a pleased grin, pointing at the man. He looked to everyone else, looking like a shark. “Thoughts?”

It was a useless question asked for nothing more than appearances. He knew they would cave to his wants. The fact that if they didn’t they’d find themselves suddenly lacking the ability to breathe always a good motivator.

“I like it,” Sevant cheerily said. He looked around the rest of his coworkers. “Not counting the multiple projects we have going planet-side, this is easily our biggest opportunity at present. Better yet, it’s going on right where a majority of us all are; no video conferences necessary.”

Everyone else either nodded or murmured their agreement.

“We will be receiving the necessary updates in next week’s board meeting, yes?” one of the shareholders representatives asked. Jack easily met her eyes and the woman respectfully lowered hers in the hologram. Jack only nodded. “Then I certainly have no qualms.”

“Then it’s decided.” Jack stood up and placed his hands on his hips. “The only question is of who, where, and when. Obviously I’ll be present but I think having someone else there would be a benefit.” The Alpha scrutinized the room’s occupants, mentally going through their employee profiles. Finally, he landed on one person in particular.

“Clyde.” The man in question looked up, sitting straight in their chair. “Friday this week, end of the day, your office. Send out an email to that Rhys kid and tell him to bring two other people - one from the Design group and one from R&D. Now if that’s everything, I’ll see you all Monday next week.”

Jack didn’t wait to finish speaking before standing up, was already halfway to the door when he gave his clear dismissal. All ten Board members began to stand, the four who had been present via hologram through an ECHOcall silently disappearing from sight. Jack made his way out of the room, tablet in hand. He scrolled through today’s schedule for anything else he had lined up.

A call with Lady Aurelia Hammerlock, one of Hyperion’s larger shareholders. That was scheduled to take place in approximately an hour. Otherwise, nothing. All he had left today was paperwork (something he wanted to see burn but, ya know, running a company and all) and that call.

“Handsome Jack, sir.”

Blue and green eyes locked onto the distant wall ahead while irritation welled up inside of him. He turned around with a scowl.

“What.”

“My apologies, sir.” Clyde. What did he want. Jack already gave him his orders.

‘ _Don’t tell me he’s fucked up something as simple as a god damn email. I thought he was smarter than that._ ’

“What did you want. Spit it out.” Jack fully faced Clyde and crossed his arms. Why- Why did people like to waste his time? He was Handsome friggin’ Jack; he had more important business then chatting with some random Board member.

“Right. The email. Are you sure Friday isn’t too early? Mr. Pavo may not-”

“I’m sorry- who?” Jack raised an eyebrow imperiously. Who the hell was Pavo and what kind of stupid-ass name was that? ‘Pavo’. Sounded like a name that would belong to some insane old geezer.

“Rhys Pavo? The data miner behind the code for the Janus Project.”

The CEO blinked owlishly before his lips suddenly cracked into a smile. He started chuckling. “First Rhys and now Pavo? Holy shit, I almost pity the poor kid having these weirdass names. What a- hah! What a loser. A-Anyways. What were you trying to say?”

Clyde looked blank as always, unaffected though Jack could see the uncertain line in the Alpha’s shoulders, smell the wariness. “Right. Mr. Pavo may not be able to collect the necessary data to make an informed report.”

Jack’s brows furrowed in confusion and irritation. “And that’s why he’ll have someone from the other sides of the team with him. If the kid’s smart, he’ll have two people he’s been able to work well enough with. He’ll be fine.”

Now it was Clyde’s turn to look confused, blinking a couple times before continuing. “Of- Of course, sir. I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll have that email sent out before this evening.”

“Good,” Jack responded flatly. “And see to it that you don’t waste my time again with stupid questions.” He turned on his heel and started making his way towards his office once more. A few moments later and he heard Clyde walk away. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glaring at nothing in particular. The elevator opened to admit him, all the occupants who had been inside quickly stepping off when they saw him. A drop of satisfaction filled him and brought an oily smile to his face like a pick-me-up.

As the doors closed, Jack thought one thing.

‘ _It’s good to be King._ ’

 

* * *

 

_‘From: Lewis Clyde, Director of the Science and Production_

_To: Rhys Indus Pavo_

_Subject: Daily Reports_

_Dear Mr. Pavo,_

_I am pleased to tell you that the Board of Directors has decided to take a more personal interest in your project. To ensure everything is going well, you will now be reporting to myself and Handsome Jack, giving in-person status reports as deemed necessary. Your first such meeting will take place this Friday at 4:30PM sharp in my office in R &D. I have attached the coordinates to make finding it easier for you. As always, you will be paid overtime for the extra hour. _

_It is asked that you bring not only yourself but one person from Design and another from R &D - both of whom have worked on the project with you and you find capable. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis Fidum Clyde_

_Director of Science and Production’_

 

* * *

 

‘ _I see correlations here….here….What even is that abou- wait, nope, I see it now.’_

Rhys filled out the data necessary as he went through various reports of sales. Mostly points of data that were needed to further whatever the hell else Sales wanted. Gods only knew what they did there though if Rhys had any guess, it would be working every data miner to the bone this week. How much crap did they need to dump on them all? And what did they even need it for? Questions Rhys knew he would never get answered.

But it was a job that paid well enough and that was all that mattered.

Despite all the work, he was still excited for his date that night with Marrisse. Tonight! He really hoped this dinner would go better than their lunch on Monday had. He had picked out the perfect place too. It was a comfort food diner that made its money on how homey the service and decorations were, the welcoming scents, and the warm atmosphere. Perfect for families and relaxing dates. They didn’t need to go somewhere classy. They weren’t trying to impress each other with money - something both he and Marrisse thankfully agreed on. So when he proposed the place for the next date spot yesterday, she had readily agreed. Everything had been set up then.

Rhys would pick Marrisse up at seven PM. Together they would head to the diner. They’d eat, talk, have some fun, laugh, and then Rhys would escort her home before heading back to his own place with Vaughn. It was going to be perfect.

He double checked the clock.

Three PM on the dot. He got off at four. God, he could hardly wait.

Rhys turned back to his work only to find a message waiting for him in his work email. He opened his email without a thought and ice went through him when he read who the sender was.

Lewis Clyde. One of the Directors he had met on the elevator on Monday. Why was he emailing Rhys? He wracked his mind for what it could possibly be about but even the subject line didn’t give him much to go on. The fingers of his cybernetic arm restlessly drummed on the top of his desk, his other hand over his mouth as he worriedly stared at the screen. His foot jiggled.

“Please don’t be bad news,” he sighed and finally opened the email.

He read it. He read it twice. He read it a third time.

Lightning-like panic was hovering within his chest and he could hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears. Normally, this would be good news! Rhys was getting proper recognition! He would be able to pull one up on the dick Henderson! But this was Rhys and this meeting involved Handsome Jack. Just the name being mentioned had him suspicious. Knowing the Alpha would be there left him- it left him-

Terrified.

Nervous.

Panicked.

Defeated.

Ex-... Excited?

As soon as he recognized the feeling he forcefully squashed it down as far as it would go.

No. He would not fall for it. He was Rhys, not a stereotypical Omega needing their mate. He refused if for nothing else than self-preservation. Rhys knew what would happen if Handsome Jack realised who and what Rhys was. As his soul mate, the man would likely keep him in a cage. There was a chance of being killed on sight as well. And as a Siren? Whenever Hyperion came into the possession of a Siren, they disappeared. If there were any public records, they didn’t exist anymore. Friends and family? Gone.

Rhys would be kept and hidden from the world, from everything he cared about and loved.

It was safer hiding.

He reminded himself of all this even as he shakily began to send a message to Marrisse.

‘ RhysPieces7 : So I have some bad news.’

It took a few minutes but Marrisse eventually responded.

‘ 39ChromeVision : How bad???’

Rhys forwarded the email to her.

‘ RhysPieces7  : That bad.’  
‘  39ChromeVision  : What are you going to do? You told me yourself that you were put down as a consultant only! How can they expect you to give daily reports _when you’re not a full part of it_ !’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : I don’t know, okay!?’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : What I do know is the email said to bring someone from R&D and another from Design. I’ll be honest, you’re the only person I trust to not try and be an asshole about this project.’  
‘  RhysPieces7 : Will you help me?’

Rhys dropped his head into his hands with a quiet groan. God this was- this was shitty timing. He would have to cancel. He’d have to get whatever reports had already been written by Design and R&D. He’d have to- have to pull an all nighter! And what would he do if Marrisse said no? The rest of the Design team were assholes! Egotistic, self-centered, cut-throat, sexist, Alpha assholes! Emphasis on ‘sexist’!!! If they hadn’t let Marrisse get a word in edgewise in their meeting with R&D on Monday then there would be no way in hell Rhys would even be able to be present anything without some domineering scent trying to keep him down and behaved.

Fuck!

The small sound of a message received brought his gaze back up pretty darn quick. Relief flooded him.

‘ 39ChromeVision  : Of course I’ll help you!’  
‘  39ChromeVision : Who do you want from R&D?’

A legitimate question with….no real answer. He didn’t know a single person from R&D outside of Cybernetics. They were all the way in the West Tower! When would Rhys realistically ever run into one of them? Damn it, if only Henderson hadn’t put down him as a consultant. If Rhys had been allowed to be part of the actual process, he would’ve met some faces in R&D at the meeting on Monday.

‘ RhysPieces7  : I don’t know anyone from R&D - much less who is on our project.’  
‘  RhysPieces7 : Any suggestions?’

There must have been someone who stood out to her at the meeting. Someone, anyone! But the longer it took for her to respond, the lower Rhys’ hopes sank. What was he going to do? He needed information, reports, details but he probably didn’t even have the damn clearance! The more he thought about it, the more he began to hate his boss.

Finally, Marrisse messaged him again.

‘ 39ChromeVision : I have a couple people who may work. We can go over them tonight. My place or your’s?’

Her place or- or Rhys’? His mouth went dry and his heart fluttered for an entirely different reason. Rhys stared blankly at the chat tab opened in his ECHOeye. He could feel his cheeks flushing. He probably looked right pink about now. A minute passed. Five. Nearly ten when-

‘ 39ChromeVision : Rhys? You okay?’

Rhys shook his head and glanced at the time. Three-thirty PM. Finally, he responded.

‘ RhysPieces7  : No, but I will be.’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : If you’re absolutely sure, I’d prefer not to talk about this at my place. My roommate might get a little too curious for his own good.’  
‘  39ChromeVision  : I’m sure, Rhys. It’s no problem for me.’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : Marrisse. I’m really sorry this came up right before our date.’  
‘  RhysPieces7 : Let me make it up to you?’

Rhys was back to nervously tapping his fingers, his current predicament temporarily gone as his attention shifted to more personal matters of his life. He didn’t sound to forward, right? It’s not like he meant it in a sexual way. He only wanted to try and make it up to her. Maybe bring some takeout from that place they had talked about. Maybe even from Bixby’s. He-he-he was-wasn’t propositioning her.

….God, he hoped she realized this.

‘ 39ChromeVision : In exactly what way, mister. :glare:’

Rhys swore his heart skipped a fearful beat right as he jumped to respond, to clear up any misunderstandings.

‘ RhysPieces7  : I was thinking food.’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : If we can’t eat there, at least let me order take out and bring it over.’  
‘  RhysPieces7 : My treat.’

A pause. And then.

‘ 39ChromeVision : It was my turn to pay, Rhys.’

He couldn’t help it; he chuckled. Just like that, all the tension and panic was draining away. Left in it’s place was a happy, calm, and adoring Rhys. He smiled dopily at the sight of the message.

‘ _Adorable._ ’

‘ 39ChromeVision  : You know what? Screw getting middle-class food! Let’s order pizza and have a brainstorming night.’  
‘  39ChromeVision : Let’s be nerds! We’ll power through this in no time!’

He outright snorted.

‘ _So damn adorable_.’

Rhys rested his head on a hand, elbow propped on the table as he responded, smile lazy.

‘ RhysPieces7  : Sounds like a plan. I’ll pop by after I stop at home to change.’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : I think you deserve better than some work clothes.’  
‘  39ChromeVision  : Perfect! Here’s the coordinates for my place.’  
‘Coordinates received from 39ChromeVision’  
Open? y/n’

Rhys immediately opened them and was once more rerouted to a map of Helios. When he noted the floor and door number, he felt surprised.

‘ RhysPieces7  : You literally live only three floors below my roommate and I.’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : Not even a door to either side.’  
‘  39ChromeVision  : Really???? :wow:’  
‘  39ChromeVision  : Not going to lie. That’s kind of weird.’  
‘  RhysPieces7  : I know right? Anyways, I’ll see you a little after five.’  
‘  39ChromeVision  : See you on the flip-side!’  
39ChromeVision - Offline!’

Rhys sighed and closed the chat tab, reclining his office chair a little bit. Offline. Rare to see that. He wondered what brought that around. Regardless, it meant he could message her all he liked but until she changed the status, she wouldn’t receive any chat notifications. She didn’t get in trouble for talking on the job, did she?

Hopefully she would get all the necessary info because Rhys was essentially useless. Honestly? He felt a little bad for doing this. It kind of felt like he was forking all the work onto her. She already dealt with enough.

Sometimes, work could be a real bitch.

Rhys checked the time again. Five minutes until four. Close enough. He sighed and stood up, shutting down his computer then leaving the cubicle. He had hoped for a quick walk home with nothing to keep him behind and for the most part his wish was granted. Until he was stuck waiting by the elevator. A voice he would rather never hear again grated on his ears, drawing near.

“Ah, Rhys! Just the man I wanted to see.”

_Vasquez_.

Every muscle in Rhys’ body tensed and he smoothly half-turned, unwilling to have the slimy pig at his back. He crossed his arms, disdainfully observing the Beta stalk closer with their smug grin. The artificial scent of Alpha spread throughout his nostrils like cloying filth, harsh and chemical in nature and not the least bit welcome.

“Vasquez,” was Rhys’ tight greeting. If possible, Vasquez’s smile went even wider and he crowded into Rhys’ personal space. A growl started in his chest without thought but he made no effort to quell it; Vasquez was too close. A proximity like this was reserved for familiarity, not the animosity they kept for one another. Glee glinted in the Beta’s eyes and they clasped their arms behind their back. Like Rhys believed a move like that. Hands weren’t needed to do the same amount of damage words could. “What do you want.”

“Nothing at all!” Rhys didn’t believe that try at a disarming shrug either. “I’ve only just caught wind of the congratulations you received last week! I had...tossed it from my mind. It’s Handsome Jack - everyone was expecting someone to die.”

And no doubt Vasquez had hoped it would be Rhys. It was a good thing Vasquez didn’t know how close Rhys had probably actually come to being shot on sight.

“But I heard from a little birdie that you survived...despite literally running into him.”

Rhys stilled, the only sound in his ears being his surprisingly level heartbeat as he barely dared to breathe. So much for that.

“Weird how he didn’t kill you right on the spot.” Vasquez spoke slowly, leaning even closer into Rhys’ space, nose inches from the Omega’s with a cruel gleam in near-pitch black eyes. “But we both know Handsome Jack can be merciful...to a point.”

The elevator behind them made a sound and the doors audibly slid open with a quiet hiss. Vasquez’s eyes flicked to them. He gave Rhys one more satisfied look and Rhys was sure the blood had left his features quick enough. Vasquez stepped around Rhys and slowly walked over to the elevator.

“It would be a shame if something happened to breach that tipping point.” Rhys heard him walk into the elevator, the footsteps sounding different. When Vasquez spoke again, it was easy to tell he was facing Rhys now. “I sincerely hope… that doesn’t happen.”

The elevator doors closed and Rhys was left alone with his thoughts, other people only now coming towards the waiting area as four o’clock passed just a couple minutes ago. Rhys paid them no mind, looking down at his feet.

Vasquez… he knew about the accident. He knew but… something about his words and how he talked about it didn’t sit right with Rhys. Somehow, Rhys knew the asshole didn’t have the entire picture.

Okay then. What DID Rhys hear?

One, Vasquez had hoped Rhys would be cleanly taken care of. That’s nothing new though. Rhys always knew that Vasquez wanted Rhys out of the picture.

Two, he heard about Rhys colliding with Jack, probably even about how he fell on his ass like an ungraceful goose. And he believed Rhys hadn’t been killed out of- what. Mercy? Jack not having the time to spare? Admittedly, both were sound conclusions when unknowing of the whole truth behind Rhys.

Three, Vasquez was planning on doing something that would possibly ruin Rhys’ chances. Probably something with either his work for Henderson or the project Rhys was connected to as consultant.

Out of all of those, he honed in on the second one.

Vasquez thought Rhys was tiptoeing a fine line and with one more push, Rhys would be nothing more than a bloody stain on Jack’s shoes. There wasn’t any way for Vasquez to know about Rhys’...predicament. So final conclusion, Vasquez thought he had something to hold over Rhys’ head and had possibly made plans to exacerbate the ‘terrible’ position he was in.

He laughed.

_Assquez_ really believed he had something on Rhys. He didn’t have a single clue. Rhys’ Mark was still a secret. There was little the Beta could do to worsen Rhys’ situation. As far as he was concerned, he was already fucked.

Not sparing Vasquez’s empty threat another thought, Rhys tossed it out of his mind. Unless he was able to somehow access documents that Rhys or his connections didn’t even have direct access to, the warning had no traction. He had more important issues to worry about like the fact he had a meeting

The rest of the path home was uneventful, the elevators being packed full of people and the ride taking longer than if he had left a few minutes earlier. What was weird was unlocking the door, watching it move past, walking inside, and seeing Vaughn already home.

“Don’t you normally get home a little after four-thirty?” Rhys asked. He toed off his shoes and headed towards his bedroom, leaving the door wide open to talk. Before he entered, he saw Vaughn raise a hand in the air above the back of the couch. His legs dangled over one of the armrests.

“The Director of Sales told us all to go on home half an hour before four,” Vaughn replied.

“Blake Sheridan?” He stripped off his work clothes, taking care to hang the tie and vest.

“The one and only. Apparently he was called to a Board meeting last second. Don’t know why that meant we could go but whatever. I mean, obviously you didn’t get to leave early.”

“I know, kind of weird. Maybe Accounting and Finances has caught up? Or maybe you’re all ahead in terms of workload.” His shirt was the next to go, carelessly thrown into the dirty laundry bin. Rhys was immediately going through his wardrobe for something more comfortable to wear. Nice quality but not formal.

“Who the heck knows. I got home half an hour ago and I already started my laundry, cleaned up a bit, did a couple chores. Normally after that you and I would find something to do. Usually a video game.”

“You could bug Yvette to hang out.” His slacks were traded out for some worn in jeans.

“What about you? I thought you didn’t have to go pick up Marrisse until six? Did something happen?”

“Work happened,” Rhys vehemently muttered as he walked out of his bedroom. Vaughn sat up and looked Rhys over without even needing to be asked to. Gods above he loved his best friend.

“Lookin’ good! Also, what do you mean ‘work happened’?”

Rhys made his way over to the bathroom. He picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste. “I got an email from Lewis Clyde.”

“What!? No way. Show me?” Already brushing his teeth, Rhys wordlessly sent off a copy of the email to Vaughn with barely a thought via eye. He heard the quiet ping his best friend’s glasses made and waited the couple moments it took for the other to read through it. Rhys finished cleaning his teeth and spat out the foam left behind. Immediately after, he heard Vaughn’s eloquent response to the email in dawning realisation.

“ _Oh._ ”

“‘Oh’ indeed.” He walked back out and sat himself down on the unoccupied armrest. “Marrisse was kind enough to understand. Better yet, she agreed to help me with this. It’s why I’m about to head on down there right now - so we can get a head start ingetting me up to speed.”

“...You know, it’s weird.” When nothing more was forthcoming, Rhys hummed and then waited. He didn’t have to wait long. “You would think they would know you’re labelled as consultant only. Why would they have you deliver the report?”

Rhys was silent as he rolled the question around in his head. It was the same one he and Marrisse had been wondering and it still made no more sense than it did before. The Omega ran a hand through his hair and let his head fall back with another sigh.

“I don’t know, man,” he quietly murmured. “I’m trying not to freak out about it.”

“And then there’s Handsome Jack,” Vaughn went on just as quietly. He paused and the silence felt heavy. Rhys already knew what the Beta was going to bring up. Rhys could smell the worry, the faint undercurrent of fear. “Do you think he’s-”

Rhys cut him off. “I’m praying _this_ -” he angrily jabbed a finger at his hidden soul mark “-has nothing to do with it.”

_‘ ~~I’m lonely~~.’ _

Again, Vaughn said nothing for a long while. Rhys could see the way he struggled not to blurt whatever was on his mind as he looked down at the laying form of his friend. Vaughn had these slight habits and after having lived with him since they shared a dorm in college, Rhys knew pretty much all his tells.

He’d clench his fist and tighten the muscles of only his forearm when worried. He’d look to the left when he was thinking, right when he was specifically thinking about fibbing or in the process of it. He tapped his foot like a nervous rabbit when sitting down for too long yet he didn’t move his fingers unless necessary. He liked being active and when he became antsy he’d tweak his nose every so often. And when he was nervous, his brows would furrow and create this odd dimple between the two right above where his nose began, sometimes cross his arms.

Right now, his hands were clenched, forearms tense, looking to the left, and there was that odd dimple. Something heavy was weighing on Vaughn’s mind.

“Do you…” Vaughn’s words died. He sighed, looked Rhys right in the eyes (worried, confident, unsure, sure-), and started again, this time finishing. “Do you wish it did?”

Caught unawares, Rhys’ eyes widened and immediately he thought of what he felt initially learning of Jack’s presence.

_~~_Excitement_ ~~ . _

“ **No**.” Rhys and Vaughn both winced at the answer - practically a bark. Quieter, he continued on with crossed arms, unable to meet his friend’s gaze. “I-I mean- No. No, I- it’s not like- I’m not…. It’s….”

He trailed off.

Rhys kept his eyes down on the floor, hands tucked under upper arms and held close around him. Like he expected an attack. Like he was trying to defend himself from words. He remembered reading something about body language. How when one held themselves defensively, it usually meant they had something to be defensive about. He didn’t have a single thing to be ‘defensive’ about. Not one. ...Right?

Rhys leaned back against the couch and brought his knees up as best he could while sitting on the armrest, one foot on a couch cushion, the other right at the edge of the side.

Very, very quietly, so soft he knew Vaughn almost wouldn’t catch it, Rhys admitted, “I’m trying not to.”

_~~He had everything to be defensive about~~. _

Silence reigned supreme, awkward, heavy, thick, and suffocating. It fell about them like a stage curtain on the end of an act when the actors stopped being characters. Where the masks and facades they needed were stripped and they were left bare-faced to the audience, left as they were. It was- He felt so vulnerable. Maybe admitting that hadn’t been a good idea. Maybe he should’ve kept his mouth shut. Maybe Vaughn didn’t want to hear about any of this. Maybe-

“Sometimes it sucks not being able to scent what you’re feeling,” Vaughn suddenly interjected. It startled Rhys enough into raising his head and looking at the smaller man with his eyebrows high on his forehead. “I mean it!”

Vaughn huffed and relaxed into the couch, a small frown tugging at the corner of his lips. “When you comfort Yvette or myself, you always seem to do it by second nature. Like reading our emotions on the air seems about as hard as standing up for you. Just the complete opposite - infinitely easy. But for Yvette and I… It’s frustrating. I want to help you right now, bro. Like you do for us. I do but I don’t know how. I can’t-” He gave a frustrated sigh and sat up, broodingly staring at the floor. “I can’t tell which exact emotions you’re feeling. I can’t tell...what you need.”

Rhys...didn’t know what to say. He never thought of it. Never wondered how having a scent neutralizer would affect his friends. He felt humbled, awed, sad, and guilty all in one. Scent was a large part of the world and to take that away from his friends...

Vaughn looked up, sad and resigned but smiling. “You always were surprisingly good at hiding your body language when you didn’t want to show it. Your voice though always gave everything away.”

They chuckled at that.

“Yeah,” Rhys admitted.

“Look. I just want you to know that despite how difficult it can be to get a read on you, I’m here for you. You’re my best friend. I will always be here to support you.”

That. That hit Rhys like an emotional punch to the gut. He chuckled and let a couple tears fall.

“I _really..._ don’t deserve you.” Rhys slipped down on to the couch and curled up next to Vaughn. He closed his eyes, feeling Vaughn’s arm gently curl around him and very much welcoming it. Vaughn drew him in closer and for a few moments, they stayed like that. The proximity to pack eased something in Rhys and for the first time since he received that email, he breathed and it felt completely unburdened by emotion. He quietly, quietly murmured, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

 

* * *

 

Five-thirty-something rolled around to Rhys knocking on Marrisse’s door, a bottle of wine in hand.

“One second!” Marrisse called from inside. He heard something quietly clatter within and then Marrisse’s soft footsteps. The door opened, the woman greeting him with a smile. Rhys smiled back. Just as she was about to let him inside, she paused and gave a hard stare at what he had in his arms.

“I know you said not to bring any food,” he quickly began to explain, sheepish. “But I still wanted to get you something to make up for this craziness. It’s kind of my fault that we’re doing work instead of going out on a date.”

Rhys looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. She wasn’t saying anything but at the same time, she wasn’t closing the door on him so maybe he did alright? And it’s not like he brought it with the intention of drinking any tonight.

“I didn’t plan on drinking tonight and that still stands.” He peeked a glance. “I brought this as a gift for you, that’s it.”

“Ooooh no mister,” Marrisse started, bringing a finger and pointing it right at Rhys. She sounded- reprimanding? “If you’re bringing wine, we’re drinking it. I hate drinking alone and that bottle looks expensive.”

She wasn’t wrong.

She continued on, dropping her hands onto her hips. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind having a glass or two with you tonight.”

Rhys smiled and relaxed. Marrisse chuckled and stepped back, opening the door a bit more. “Now get in here. We’ve got a lot of information to go over before the night is up.”

Nodding and stepping inside, Rhys took a look around Marrisse’s apartment. Surprisingly, the layout was different from his and Vaughn’s place. To the left was the kitchen with an open ‘window’, the ledge having a vase with ladles, spoons, spatulas, etc. Next to that was a laundry room - also with an open window. To the right of Rhys were two doors, one closed and one open. When Rhys looked through the closer open door, he saw a bathroom. In the center was a comfortable living room. At the far end of the living room sat a desk with a stack of papers. Closer and to Rhys’ right stood a couch, a coffee table, and a television set.

He toed off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, setting the wine on the counter before saying, “Must be nice having your own place.”

“I will admit, it has its perks,” she called. Rhys exited the kitchen and walked over to where she standing - in front of the desk. “But it does get lonely sometimes.”

“I remember you mentioned siblings on our date?”

“Mm-hm.” She sorted through the stack of paper, something Rhys was amazed to see. He hadn’t seen so much of it in one place since his college years. Hell, he didn’t even know Helios had a printer! “Grew up with an older and a younger sibling.”

“I remember now! Delilah and Dylan, right? Never a quiet house when you were younger.”

“Exactly. Suddenly having all this space can be…“ Marrisse gathered a couple seperate stacks - the majority of the paper on her desk to be honest. “Daunting.” Rhys followed her as she made her way over to the couch. “Anyways, I hope you don’t mind paper. I’ve been taking close notes on the project since I was put onto the team and I’ve always found it easier working with paper than keeping digital copies. Helps me remember it better.”

“It’s no problem. I’m more surprised to see it than anything else.” He took a seat with Marrisse, taking a small sheaf of papers as they were handed to him. It was then he actually took notice of another detail. He commented with surprised and awe clear in his voice, “You wrote these by hand?”

“Hm-mm.”

As he leafed through the papers, they were indeed all done in her neat looping scrawl, all on lined notebook paper. Another thing he hadn’t seen since he was in college. He then glanced at the rest of the papers Marrisse had placed on the coffee table and saw again they were all handwritten and on lined notebook paper.

“Are we even allowed to keep personal notes on work at home?”

“I’m…” She paused and tapped at her lips. Eventually, she shrugged. “I’m actually not sure but the manager of Design has seen me take notes like these since I’ve started working. He hasn’t said anything about it yet.”

“Not gonna lie, Marrisse.” He looked over at her with astonished smile. “This is impressive.”

She returned the smile. “Well, ‘impressive’ or not, it’s still a lot of information to go through. I’ll go order us pizza while you start going through things. That first stack is my notes on the different designs and blueprints we originally thought up. Let me know if you have any questions?”

“Of course.”

“Awesome.” She stood up and made her way towards the kitchen. “Anything in particular you want or don’t want on the pizza?”

“No mushrooms, all the cheese,” he called, already skimming the first page. On it were listed the different types of guns. SMG, Shotgun, Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle, and Rocket Launcher. Each had their own list of pros and cons. They had their own labels of difficulty, where the hardships in adapting the programming and controls laid, and the estimates of time vs. pure impressiveness. He had to admit, everything was clearly detailed, the only messiness being the odd note or two written in the margins.

As he read, Rhys composed his own file via his cybernetic eye and stored it away in his database. This should all be easy to remember but he could never be too careful. Besides, this wasn’t just some ordinary meeting. This was- he was overly stressed about it. It didn’t just involve this project. For him, there could possibly be much more at stake.

“ _There is always an inclination in the Alpha to seek the other out. Instinct drives them.”_

Rhys felt like his time was slowly but surely running out, each day a grain of sand falling through the neck of an hourglass. How much time did he have left? A year? A month? He hoped longer. He hoped he never ran out of time, that Jack would stay clueless.

_‘ ~~Figure it out~~.’ _

The Omega shook his head and turned his attention back onto work, setting the page down and picking up the next one.

“What was that about?” Rhys looked up the same time Marrisse sat down with two glasses of wine in hand. She passed on to Rhys.

“Oh, you know.” He chuckled and took a quick sip. Sweet but mellow. “Trying to keep from daydreaming.” His voice was tight and if that didn’t make it obvious that he was lying, well then-

This page was dedicated to going in-depth on two guns. The SMG and Assault Rifle. It detailed what they had in common. Their differences were placed side by side with little notes going on how each difference could help or hinder the project.

“Really? About what?” Oh, that tone made it clear she knew he was fibbing. Rhys frowned, sighing through his nose.

“About the infinitesimal possibility that the meeting will go perfectly,” he responded broodingly. The room fell silent as Rhys continued reading, his eye picking out necessary details to keep track of. For the moment he worked silently like this, attention solely on the paper. It was a cowards move but he didn’t want to look up and see what that comment did to Marrisse. This entire night was because work butted its way in and it wasn’t a secret what happened to people who disappointed Jack or a few other select Directors. If something went wrong- If Rhys didn’t do a good enough job- If they felt their group or project was _lacking-_ _If Rhys fucked this up_ -

He was surprised to feel the gentle hand on his shoulder. Rhys looked up and stared straight ahead, blinking owlishly.

“We’ll figure this out together.”

Marrisse sounded so confident and sure of herself. Firm in the belief that what she spoke could be nothing but truth. It filled Rhys and spread out along his limbs, soothing his buzzing mind and calming the hyperventilating he had unknowingly slipped into. Her scent rose up to meet him and radiated nothing but _calm, relax, it’s okay, it’s okay, calm_. Rhys absently found himself nodding. Found himself believing her. Finally, he looked over at her and matched her strong-willed gaze.

He nodded.

She smiled, soft and caring.

“Where are you in the notes so far?”

He smiled and showed her the page he was on. “I only got as far as narrowing down to two gun types.”

“Would you believe me if I told you it took us three days to finally agree on one?”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Not a single bit.”

 

* * *

 

The coffee table held only half the papers they had started with on one end. On the other end sat an open box of only slightly warm pizza. Between them were two glasses of wine, one half full and one with only a couple sips left. The lights were low. The chatter soft and entertaining. The air filled with the calm and relaxed scent of Marrisse and the flat scent Rhys gave off. They were draped on either side of the couch, leaning back into the cushions, pleasantly buzzed. And talking of the inane after going through notes for the first three hours Rhys had first been there. It was currently nearing ten PM.

“And then- And then he had the audacity to ask me! Me! ‘How would you like my company tonight?’” Marrisse lowered her voice in an attempt to copy someone else, quoting them from her story.

“He didn’t,” Rhys said, aghast.

“He did!! And it’s- I _know_ he’s not worth my time after seeing how badly he failed with the other Omega he tried propositioning. What makes him think an upstanding lady like myself would stoop so low for some _sexist_ pig!”

“And what did you say? _Please_ tell me you said something good.”

“Good? Oh, Rhys. I did more than that.” She reached out, grabbed her glass, and finished off the rest of her drink before setting it back down and continuing. “I turn to him and I tell him in the coldest voice possible, ‘I don’t take rejected leftovers.’ And then I got up, tipped the _snickering_ bartender, and left.”

Rhys tilted his head back and let out a full-bellied laugh.

“I can’t believe he thought he was ‘ _smooth with the Omegas_ ’,” she further murmured, chuckling.

“Oh god. And- And what- what bar was this again?” He calmed down his laughter as best he could to ask. Holy hell, if this was the entertainment he would see there, he may just visit it.

“West Tower, Level 69, Prancing Pony,” she rounded off without a beat of hesitation.

“Isn’t level 69 where all the-”

“The orgy pits, strip clubs, brothels, and love hotels also are? Yes. Yes it is.”

“Never knew you were the risque type, Marrisse,” Rhys said, waggling his eyebrows over his own half-full glass. She snickered.

“You don’t know the half of it.” After that, they settled into companionable silence, enjoying each other’s company. Rhys looked over at the pages that were left.

He had a decent understanding of the project now. How they reached the current weapon choice and design they had as well as the reasons why. The resources it would take. How the programming would have to be tweaked. Even the options they were looking at now. The rest was the theory Marrisse had been looking into. Theory that only Rhys cared to know of either. Had to considering what he had been trying to accomplish with his little ‘pet project’ in the first place. Finally, he was confident he knew the subject well enough. The last half of the stack wasn’t necessary - he already knew it from his prior research. Though knowing she had taken the month to look into it herself when she didn’t strictly need to definitely raised his opinion of her a great amount.

If anything, the only thing they could possibly improve upon would be Marrisse’s knowledge of the theories. Except they already agreed it wasn’t necessary. No, what they needed to do now was get in touch with the contact Marrisse had made during the meeting with R&D and create a time to go over things for the report with Lewis and Handsome Jack.

_‘ ~~I can’t wait~~.’ _

He wished Jack wouldn’t be there.

Unwilling to linger on unpleasant thoughts, Rhys pushed the topic away from his head. Pushed the CEO out altogether. He was in a good mood. Why ruin it?

“Hey, Rhys?” He gave the woman his undivided attention, looking her way. She herself was staring down at the group of papers while nibbling on her lower lip. Finally, Marrisse looked at him from underneath her eyelashes. “I want you to know that even if this got in the way of our original date, I still had fun. I- I enjoyed talking with you, learning and teaching in equal measure. I...I wouldn’t mind doing something like this again though hopefully with less work involved next time.”

“I’m glad.” Did she still consider this their date then? He glanced at the cups, the food, recalled how their night had ended up. ...Yeah. It wasn’t ideal but this was still definitely a pleasant date. Next time-

_“Are you sure it’s a good idea? You guys are working together on a project together with a larger group.”_

Yvette’s cautionary warning. Right.

Rhys sighed. “We should talk first.”

“Is something wrong?” She stood up straighter, worry clear as day in her pursed lips and furrowed brows.

“No, but I want to be sure of something.” He bit the inside of his cheek and let whatever come to mind leave his mouth. “We’re in a group project right now. I’m worried that if someone from our group were to find out, there would be unnecessary tension. I don’t- I don’t want to inconvenience you or be the cause of trouble during your job.” He met her concerned gaze with one of his own. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

He could see her hesitate and actually think about his words, not just pass them off. Rhys watched as he looked down at her lap with a frown. Patiently he waited, not rushing her. He took a sip of wine and set the glass onto the table, leaving it for the time being.

Right now, he wasn’t sure what he hoped she would say. Having a relationship was a commitment even if it ended up being short-lived. It meant time. It meant care and concern. It meant the possibility of falling in love. It meant...a lot of things that could impact his life a great deal in the future. Rhys wasn’t sure if he was ready to contemplate a good majority of it.

On the other hand, it also meant a break from worrying, from keeping his heart close and walled off. It meant having another person he could rely on to have his back. It meant having something that would mean so much more than himself. It would mean being able to relax and have fun and _enjoy_ himself for once. Rhys hadn’t dated since he came to this damn space station three years ago - no, since he entered the employ of Hyperion _five_ years ago. Having a girlfriend could very well make him happier than he’s been in a long while.

There were pros and cons to everything and sometimes it was easy to make a decision. Rhys knew that for him this one would never be easy.

He...had a lot of baggage to consider as well.

Rhys sighed and absently looked at his knees.

“I think it’s worth a shot,” Marrisse finally answered after a pregnant pause. She and Rhys looked up at each other at the same time. “I don’t want to look back at this and regret not trying. We can try and if we find we don’t fit for each other, we can take a step back. I don’t think it would be hard to stay friends if this doesn’t end how we hope. But I want to try. What’s there to lose?”

She smiled and Rhys thought about the soul mate Mark on his thigh, how everything was slowly shifting to a conclusion he didn’t like, and how it could all very much hurt Marrisse in the end. He thought about this and the guilt nearly drowned him. There was a lot she could potentially lose.

He gave a watery smile.

“Then we’ll give it a try.”

But having at least tried would be worth more than not.

She smiled back then leaned forward, grabbing their wine glasses.

“Thank you, Rhys. I would say we could keep going but it’s almost eleven-thirty at night and we both still have work in the morning.” She made her way to the kitchen. While she did that, Rhys pulled up the time on his ECHOeye, surprised to find that she was correct. He really did need to get home. At this rate, he wouldn’t be getting into bed until wall after midnight.

“Here, let me help.” Rhys grabbed the pizza box and brought it into the kitchen, placing it on the center island. “There’s only a couple pieces left. What do you want to do with them?”

“Uhm…” She finished rinsing the glasses and set them inside the dishwasher before responding. “You can leave the box there. I think I’ll put them in some tupperware and save them for lunch tomorrow. Waste not, want not!” She led the way back out to the living room. “You should worry more about getting home! There isn’t much time left if you want to get a proper night’s rest.”

“Alright, alright,” he relented, putting his hands in the air in surrender when she rounded on him. “I’ll go. But first.” Rhys slipped his shoes on then held out his flesh hand, palm up. “May I?”

He watched her cheeks flush and her eyes shyly dart away as she brought her hand up. Rhys took it gentle as a flower and bowed, bringing her hand up. The kiss he placed on the top was feather-light and the nuzzle he gave with his nose endearing, purposefully leaving his scent -however empty and false it may be- behind. He stood back up and she held her hand to her chest with cheeks a light pink. Rhys looked and not for the first time admired her.

Her long black hair had been braided, a couple locks tucked behind her ears. She wore an elegant silver necklace, a cream colored blouse, and skinny jeans. Beautifully simple. Cute with the blush. He wanted to kiss her on the cheek, the nose, the forehead. Maybe next time. For Marrisse, he wanted to take this slowly.

“Tomorrow. Lunch. Cafeteria on level 60?” Like a cat caught her tongue, she only nodded. Rhys grinned. He opened the door and quietly called over his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marrisse. Sleep well.”

“Y-Y-You too!” she responded before the door closed. Rhys closed his eyes and began the walk home, hands in his pockets.

God, she was just so- so- so! So endearing and sweet and gentle and kind and compassionate and- Rhys could go on and on if he allowed himself to but he wasn’t one to wax poetic. Words around here were too cheap for anything he could say to make a difference. No. Actions spoke louder than words around Helios.

Making his way home with a shower then bed in mind, he pondered how else he could show he cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To NekoChan16, this is the storm beginning to brew.
> 
> Rhys got thrown a lil bit of a curveball here, eh? Don't worry, there's worse varieties coming for him soon enough.
> 
> As someone who generally doesn't like OC/Canon Character relationships, I hope this seems to be going good. It was a lil bit of a challenge writing them together but I got through it on my end.
> 
> Also, tell me if you caught the LotR (Lord of the Rings) reference. I really hope someone did.
> 
> Note: I think I'll post every week until this is caught up to wherever I'll be by then. I've been writing a chapter every week or so recently so we'll see how long it takes for the fic to catch up to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, after attempting to Beta-read this chapter it has me really nervous. For a few reasons. I'll explain more at the end (don't wanna give spoilers) but just a forewarning,
> 
> There is content in this chapter that could be considered 'Mentioned Rape/Non-Con' in regards to how ABO works. I'm not tagging it as such for the fact it's not outright stated.
> 
> Also, mentioned minor character death. It's in relation to Marrisse's past so yeah. That comes in MUCH earlier than the other thing.
> 
> But with those said, this is the beginning of the storm.

Rhys and Marrisse’s date went smoothly, Marrisse with leftover pizza and Rhys with a sub sandwich. They talked gossip, traded little factoids about themselves, a tale or two. It was great. The same evening was the meetup with Marrisse’s R&D contact, Markus Daviin, went even better - technically. Rhys thought it was completely weird to have the awe and admiration focused directly and solely on him in the beginning. Borderline uncomfortable but it worked out.

He waved over his shoulder as he and Marrisse parted ways with the absent-minded young man.

“You sure he’s the best we’ve got?” Rhys murmured to Marrisse as they entered the elevator that would begin bringing them to the shuttles that linked the Towers together. The doors shut, leaving them on their own in their ascent up. Rhys kept a comfortable distance from her, unwilling to chance making her feel crowded in but the worry was for nothing as she side-stepped closer and slotted a hand in his.

“I’m absolutely sure, Rhys,” she calmly returned. “He’s young but bright. Enough to make some of the more senior members envious. And afraid. There’s no doubt if given the chance he’ll be rising up, slingshotting his way through the ranks.”

“Something tells me after meeting him that he wouldn’t mind staying low if only to play with his experiments.”

“You’re not wrong,” Marrisse hummed. With a small smile, she continued. “He’s a Beta. Calm, quick on the uptake, blunt, not the best with social interactions - or emotional ones from what I’ve heard. Most importantly, genders and gender stigma don’t seem to matter to him.”

He raised and brow and inquired, “Meaning?”

“ _Meaning_ ,” she started off, pointedly raising her eyebrows at him to which Rhys breathed a quiet laugh. “Meaning, when I met him, he treated me as at least an equal - if not higher. I think he values time and effort more than whatever our genders may equate to.”

“And when it became apparent the others on Design didn’t know exactly what they were talking about, the obvious conclusion after discussing it with you was you understood the topic. Gotcha.”

“Exactly.”

“You picked him because he would listen if we had a suggestion.”

Marrisse only hummed.

Normally, the most senior of any group would be asked to represent them. But Marrisse went and found the most likely person they would be able to work with. Sneaky, clever woman. Rhys liked that more than he was willing to admit. Having the chance to date and court someone willing to help him like this filled his chest with modest pride and yet humbled him at the same time.

“Sneaky devil,” he finally hummed.

“Kettle calling the teapot black,” she hummed right back.

“I- I _really_ can’t deny that one, can I?”

“Oh, heck no.”

The doors opened and several people came in. Rhys and Marrisse stepped back to make room. This time, he tilted his head towards her and spoke only loud enough for her to hear.

“And how can you be so sure you know me that well? We’ve only been dating for about four days.”

“Dating, yes. Working together?” She crossed her arms, turned her head, and fixed Rhys with a smug look. “A month and a half is more than long enough to learn about you, Mr. Pavo.”

“Apparently not long enough for me to know you. I always thought you were mild-mannered! Now? You’ve got more smarts than I thought and that is more that just ‘appealing’.”

“I think the word you are looking for is ‘wit’. Know it?”

“Ouch. Hitting me right in the sternum here, Ms. Larghin.”

She winced and brought a hand to her forehead, staring at the ground and shaking her head. “Oh gods, anything but that name.”

The doors opened and closed again. People left, people came.

Rhys gave her an incredulous stare. “What’s wrong with it?”

“There are two Lauren’s around the same area as my cubicle. You would not believe the amount of times we’ve heard Larghin or Lauren and gotten confused about which person they meant.”

“Why not just ask to move to a different cubicle?”

“Because I actually like the people I’m seated by. They’re not complete a-holes. Stuck up, yeah; how many people aren’t from good or old money here? But they’re polite.”

“Point. Taken.”

When it came to their stop, they smoothly walked out together and headed straight inside the shuttle station. Rhys looked around for a departure board and found one easily enough. The next shuttle leaving for the East Tower and bypassing the Eye would be leaving in about five minutes. Shuttle 2B. They’d have to be quick. Rhys led the way.

“What about you?”

“Hm?” he hummed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion while he glanced at her.

Marrisse huffed. “You and the coworkers around your cubicle - what’s your situation like with them?”

“Well… Hm.” Rhys brought them to the shuttle, waving his pass to pay in order to board the transport. The little machine blinked green and let Rhys pass. He politely waited for Marrisse before continuing on. “Can’t really say anything I suppose. I don’t like them but at the same time I don’t _dis_ like them. They’re just- there, I guess?”

“So you all cohabitate but that’s about the extent of it.”

“Prrreeetty much. Yeah.”

Shuttle 2B stood waiting and both Marrisse and Rhys hopped on at the last second, the doors closing behind them and locking them in the cramped area. They stayed close to the exit with Marrisse standing almost right against them, Rhys at her side and looking over the other passengers before returning his attention on her. On the overhead speakers spoke an automated voice. Rhys tuned out the semi-familiar words to listen to Marrisse.

“What about your friends? The ones I met at that diner last week.”

“You mean Vaughn and Yvette?”

“Yeah! Those two. Are you saying they don’t work with you?”

“Not in the sense that we’re in the same department. Vaughn works Accounting and Yvette in Acquisitions.”

“Finances and Security? How on Helios did you meet them?”

The entire ride back and thensome they talked about inane topics like these, learning more and more about each other. Rhys learned that while her family moved to Eden-6 when she was young, Marrisse herself had originally been born on Aquator and had been an only child until after the necessary move. Rhys divulged he was from the agricultural planet, Rhea - something that he found embarrassing. Marrisse had gone to college on the same planet as Rhys had though in different schools. It was a topic they were stuck on as they neared the residential floors, Rhys intending to walk Marrisse home.

“No way,” Rhys intoned. “You went to Quentin? As in, Zarla’s rival school? _That_ Quentin?”

“I feel like I should feel insulted you went to _Zarla_ of all of Eden-6’s schools,” Marrisse murmured. “It’s _Zarla_.”

“Hey! It’s not that bad.”

Marrisse gave him a pointed look, arms crossed. The elevator dinged, the doors opened. Rhys sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and looked away as they stepped off.

“It’s not.” Really though, in his opinion, Zarla University wasn’t all that bad. The college was mostly focused on coding, programming, ECHO tech, and other subjects closely related. The only thing lacking had been the sports team but in Rhys’ final year that hadn’t mattered too much because-! Rhys’ eyes went wide and he looked back over at Marrisse. “Hey, were you still there when that accident out on Quentin’s football field happened?”

Marrisse’s steps faltered, eyes blinking owlishly. She bit her lower lip and looked down.

“I, uh...yeah. Why?”

“Curious. The full story was never released and I was wondering if maybe you knew?”

“What do you mean?”

Rhys looked down at the floor with a shrug. “I always thought it was odd I guess. Everyone had a story to tell and for the most part it was all the same. Of course there were plenty of discrepancies. A lot of us at Zarla were waiting to hear what Quentin had to say about it but a report was never released.” Rhys sighed. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. Now that I think about it, asking was rude of me. Hindsight 20/20 and all that. Sorry.”

“No it’s- it’s alright,” Marrisse quietly responded. For a while she didn’t say anything and Rhys began to mentally berate himself. He never should have asked. Now she was clearly uncomfortable and it was his fault. Gods, how much of an idiot could he be.

“Forget I asked-”

“I was there.” Rhys fell silent at her interruption, lifting his head to look at her, trying to meet her eyes but she kept her head down. “I was there when the accident happened. A car- Some kids got drunk at a party. Went for a drive and jumped the curb to ride around on the football field.”

She paused and Rhys kept his silence. Every word she spoke- it brought nothing but guilt on him. She sounded wrecked. Timid. He shouldn’t have asked. He should tell her to stop. He should tell her he’s sorry for asking her to talk about this. He screwed up. Big time.

“We were- We were….celebrating. Quentin had beat one of their sports rivals to make it to the next round and we’d almost always lose against them. The entire team was there along with a bunch of other people. I was in the bleachers waiting for my boyfriend to come back with drinks when it happened. Those...Those _idiots_ ,” Rhys jumped at the sheer acidic hate dripping off her words at the insult, “drove onto the field. They were reckless, ripping up grass, drifting in the puddles from last night’s rain, doing those stupid donuts.”

Rhys could see the way her jaw was clenched, fists shaking at her sides with how hard she held them. Her sneer was reserved for the floor and her eyes were far off, lost in what Rhys could only assume was a memory. She breathed deeply through her nose.

“They lost control.” She crossed her arms and held herself tight, tucking her chin against her chest. Rhys couldn’t bare to look at her, knowing it was his fault she was going through this. “And they ran- they ran- they-”

“Marrisse-”

“They killed someone.” Rhys still couldn’t look up as they stopped in front of the door to her apartment. She had to hate him. She had to. And Rhys wouldn’t blame her. Hyperion was full of corporate espionage and underhanded killing, subtle as it was. But that was different from this. So, so much different.

The touch on his hand had him bodily flinching and almost pulling his hand away like it had been burned. Feeling how gentle it was was the only thing that kept him from moving. Thin, delicate fingers interlaced with his own and held on tight, squeezing so hard it almost hurt. He heard the sob before he felt it, scented the grief seconds ago. Very slowly he started to pull her close, letting her choose to stay or to go. Marrisse didn’t fight. Didn’t fall into his arms. She just- she followed his lead and let him wrap his arms around her. When Rhys looked down, he saw her watery dark eyes but no tears. She looked so sad and alone, lost.

“His name was Darren Mixen. He was the star of the team, number 39. Was supposed to go National. We were-” Rhys felt the silent sob that shook her frame. “We were close.”

“I’m sorry,” Rhys murmured after some time. He leaned back against the door and loosely held her. His head fell back and lightly thunked against the metal. Staring up at the ceiling, he wondered what would happen from here. Would she ask not to see him outside of work? If Rhys were in her position, it’s something he would consider. Why keep around the person who brought you pain when it meant they were just as likely to do it again, unintentional or not? But maybe he was being too severe here. Vaughn and Yvette had hurt Rhys in the past but he kept them around, forgave them. Bad memories were bad memories. Hell, bad topics in general were just bad topics. And Marrisse herself was...not wholly forgiving but she was understanding. That was something Rhys had noticed over the month and a half of working together. She forgave only when she knew it was genuine and understanding when forgiveness wasn’t necessary. Still, Rhys wondered if he would receive either from her.

He didn’t feel like he deserved one or the other.

“I’m sorry and...don’t forgive me.” When she pulled away, Rhys let his arms fall away and gave her a reassuring smile. “I don’t think I deserve that when it obviously caused you this much pain.”

She looked at him with wide eyes, lips parted. Rhys couldn’t tell if it was awe at his words or awe that he was stupid or something. Maybe she was mad?

The punch she threw at his shoulder was surprisingly strong and stung like a bitch.

“Ow!!” Rhys reached up to rub at it, looking at the offended flesh.

“Don’t you tell me what to do!” She just about yelled the exasperated sounding words and her ire drew Rhys’ vision back her way. She had a finger pointed at his face, real close to his nose. Rhys stared at it with wide eyes then at her and Marrisse… Marrisse looked flustered, annoyed, irritated, and- was that a smile hiding at the corner of her lips? She sniffled, the sound unappealing but at that moment Rhys didn’t particularly care. “If I want to forgive your stupid butt then I will! ‘I don’t think I deserve that’.”

He didn’t sound like that!

She rolled her eyes. “If I say you deserve it then you do, got it?!”

Rhys nodded his head without hesitation. One punch was enough and with how close her hand was, he worried his face might be next.

“Good!” She placed her hand against something out of Rhys’ sight and suddenly the door was unlocking and sliding open. Marrisse sidled by Rhys and stepped inside her apartment. “Now you go home, get some sleep, and get ready for that stupid meeting so you’re ready to beat it into a quick pulp so we can go eat at that cute restaurant you mentioned a couple days ago!” She went to turn and Rhys was ready to leave it there, having had enough whiplash to last a week but halfway through she aborted the movement. Instead, she got up on her tiptoes, pecked Rhys on the lips, settled back with her cheeks absolutely _red_ , and fixed him with an embarrassed glare. “And guess what? You’re forgiven! Good night!”

Marrisse slapped her hand on something on the wall (another palm pad he would remember later) and the door slammed shut.

Rhys blankly stared at the closed door. He blinked once. Blinked another time. Once more and then he turned on his heel and dutifully made his way to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

“I was punched and then kissed,” was the first thing out of his mouth as soon as he entered the apartment, wide, lost eyes blankly looking forward. Movement on the couch brought his gaze there and he watched as two heads turned to look at him, a holovid playing on the television.

“What?!” came two high-pitched responses. Vaughn was the first one up and quickly sprinted around the couch towards Rhys. As soon as he was in front of the tall Omega, he dragged Rhys’ head down to his level and started worriedly examining Rhys’ features.

“Why the heck were you punched? And by who?”

“Marrisse,” he answered, letting Vaughn manhandle his body and inspect Rhys from head to toe. “And because I think I flustered her? Maybe? I dunno, she was blushing and I think she was trying to hide a smile.” _And I made her cry_ was left unspoken.

Yvette came up to his side the same moment Vaughn stepped back, apparently satisfied with his inspection. Rhys looked at her and she looked back with her arms crossed and a brow raised.

“Marrisse. The sweet Omega girl you’ve been dating for less than a week punched _you_.” She was silent for a half a second then, “This has to be a record for our little group.”

“A record for what?” he asked, head rearing back.

“For ruining a relationship.”

“I didn’t-!”

“Who cares about that!” Vaughn interrupted, throwing his hands in the air. He scowled at Yvette before peering at Rhys, Yvette rolling her eyes. “You said you were punched but I don’t see anything?”

“Got me in the shoulder.” He raised his left shoulder. “Woman doesn’t look like much but holy hell can she pack a mean hit.”

“Come here; I wanna take a look.” Vaughn grabbed Rhys by his flesh wrist and started dragging him towards the couch. Yvette sighed and Rhys gave her a ‘what can you do?’ look. Because really, what could he do? Out of the three of them, Vaughn was the material comfort provider. He fixed up cuts and scrapes, made some of their favorite food, and helped build awesome nests of blankets and pillows when they all crashed together on the living room floor. And when Vaughn asked to do what he did best, they didn’t say no. They rolled with it.

Vaughn had Rhys strip off his vest and shirt, sitting on the left end of the couch and exposing the shoulder. Rhys already knew what it looked like and expected the twin sympathetic hisses from his friends. Still, he glanced at it.

Black despite the coloring of his ‘tattoo’. And the size of a small fist.

“I know it couldn’t be as bad as it looks but- shit, bro. You bruise way too easily.”

Rhys scoffed. “ _Omegas_ bruise way too easily.”

“Be that as it may,” Vaughn quietly began. He stood up and began making his way to the bathroom. “I’m still going to put some of that salve on it. Stay right there, I’ll go grab it.”

“Roger that, captain.” Rhys gave a sarcastic salute to Vaughn’s retreating back, laughing when the Beta threw the middle finger over his shoulder. Rhys turned his attention onto Yvette who stood at the back of the couch, leaning her rear against it. Gone were the glasses and her carefully kempt hair. The suit jacket she sometimes wore was gone and instead of a pencil skirt, she wore dark women’s suit pants with a white undershirt, the sleeves rolled to her elbows. Professional as always.

“So,” she started, eyeing Rhys. “What really happened.”

Rhys explained though he only gave minimal details.

“We were talking, trying to pass the time when he found out we went to universities that were only a city from each other.” Rhys sat back and rested his eyes, letting scent take over. The combined smell of his friends helped put him at ease, the rising stress from the past two days lowering considerably. Sadly, it didn’t help the itching he could feel in that back of his head. No, that would require something specific. He’d have to head out for a bit after this. If it was only Vaughn here, he would be relatively safe but Yvette here as well - too much of a risk. And he wasn’t willing to let them find out. If they did and his status of a Siren was found out...he was scared what may happen to them.

“And? I highly doubt that’s the reason she hit you.”

Right. He had some explaining to do.

“Back! And from the sounds of it, just in time to hear what happened.” Vaughn plopped down next to Rhys and tapped the Omega’s arm. Rhys obediently sat forward, giving Vaughn full access to his heavily bruised arm.

“Yeah. Anyways.” A hiss slipped out of him when Vaughn initially began applying the salve, after which he kept the whimpers resolutely to himself. Vaughn gave an apologetic smile but Rhys merely shook his head and continued on. “Found out Marrisse went to Quentin University on Eden-6.”

“Really?” Vaughn shot.

“Yeup. You remember that last year of our’s when something happened at Quentin?”

“Kind of hard to really forget that grim incident.”

“Well, when she told me which school she went to, I asked her if she knew what happened.”

“...Normally you have more tact than that.”

“I know, I know- but I was curious! Can you blame me?”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Yvette butted in, bringing her head down and nearly hitting Rhys and Vaughn in the process. They both met her glare. What was wrong? “What ‘incident’?”

“That’s right, you wouldn’t know!” Vaughn picked up. “You went to school on Themis. Anyways, the last year Rhys and I went to Zarla University, something happened at Quentin that caused them to forfeit the football tournament. We heard one of the students died but no one was allowed to give the full story and the school never released a statement about it. No one we knew was able to find out why.”

“Yeah, well, I think I found out why. Maybe.” When they both silently looked at him, he continued. His eyes dropped to the floor. “She...she was there when it happened. And she told me exactly what went down. Someone _did_ die. But worst of all, it was someone she knew. Someone she was- was close with.” He could smell the surprise, tell the difference of the grave silence. “She cried and I...I felt _horrible_. Here is this wonderful woman who is allowing me to court her and I bring up something like that?” He raised his cybernetic hand, palm splayed the same time he turned an incredulous stare onto his friends. They looked back with surprise and pity. He bit his lip and looked back down, brows furrowed. A sigh and he continued.

“I felt horrible and didn’t think that even if I said sorry, she should forgive me because I _really_ did screw up. So I said as much. I apologized for the pain my question put her through and told her not to forgive me. And that...is when she punched me.”

“Hold it right there, Mr. Woe Is Me.” Yvette fixed him with narrowed eyes, crossed arms laid across the back of the couch. “So you apologized, said he didn’t want to be forgiven, and she hit you.”

“Uh, yeah?” He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Rhys heard Vaughn pop the cap back onto the container of salve and snuck a grateful grin his way before returning to giving Yvette a confused look. Vaughn went on the wrap his shoulder in order to keep the salve from rubbing onto and staining something. Yvette stood there, staring at him in silence. After what felt like a few minutes, she nodded and stood back.

“I think I understand now.”

Rhys and Vaughn shared a glance. Vaughn was the one to speak up this time. “Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“Mm…. nah.” Yvette walked around the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

“What!? Come on!”

“No way, boys. It should be obvious.”

Finished wrapping Rhys’ shoulder, Vaughn stood up with a whine and made his way over to where she was… Rhys peeked into the kitchen. Where she was pilfering their leftover breakfast Rhys had made that morning. Pancakes and a couple of his waffles. “Come on, please? Is it a woman thing? Because if it is, you know we’re not going to get it.”

Rhys chuckled and stood up, carefully stretching his arms above his head with a deep inhale. Despite his caution, his shoulder still smarted something fierce and all that air quickly exited through his nose. It hurt but it was slowly coming to a more pleasant ache. Like stretching a sore muscle after working out. Borderline painful but tolerable.

“Well too bad, Vaughn, because my lips are staying sealed for the time being.” The sound of their fridge closing and a ziplock bag popping open could be heard from the kitchen.

“What- no. Rhys, come on, back me up here!”

“Nope! Staying out of this one.” Rhys picked up his shirt and vest, went into his bedroom, and closed the door pointedly, Vaughn’s loud groan barely coming through. He chuckled. Already he could faintly hear them talking and light-heartedly bickering. Hell, maybe they were further gossiping about Rhys’ poor dating skills.

Rhys sighed, remembering Marrisse’s tears as he hung the vest up in his closet. He idly changed into more casual clothing while his thoughts were consumed.

Regardless of Marrisse having forgiven him, he still wanted to make it up to her. Rhys indirectly hurt her and the emotional and romantic part of Rhys hated that fact. He apologized and she accepted but until he did something to feel like he earned that forgiveness, it would endlessly bug him. Rhys meant it when he said he didn’t want to be the cause if she became jaded. So what could he begin to do to merit her mercy?

“A gift,” he murmured to himself. Part of courting was giving gifts, something Rhys had yet to do - if you didn’t count paying for lunch on their first date. Which Rhys didn’t. But now it was a question of what to give. He wanted something special but not expensive. A gift was to prove he cared about and paid attention to her, not pay to have her attention and care.

He knew she grew up on Aquator until her father died when she was little. Her mother met an Alpha woman visiting the planet, the two falling in love and moving in together in the Alpha’s home on Eden-6. Marrisse had two siblings, an older sister and a younger half brother. Her favorite color was teal like the beaches on Aquator. She liked simple jewelry and loved the jazz cafes over in the West Tower. She went to school at Quentin University on Eden-6. While working on Pallus before coming to Helios, she went to every festival she could that the city held - almost once a week. She liked the sweeter wine Rhys had brought to her home yesterday. Her favorite sweets were black licorice and milk chocolate.

And that seemed to be the extent Rhys could currently list from memory without the aid of his ECHOeye. So from there he could mix and match some options.

Food and drink. While nice and sometimes thoughtful, they often failed to leave a lasting impression. Rhys wanted to give something she would not only enjoy but have perpetual use of. Anything related to college he immediately scratched off his mental list. Talking about it had led to his fumble in the first place. He would save the idea of a festival or a jazz cafe for a later date. Probably to surprise her at some point.

Just imagining how that could go brought a smile to his lips. He quick checked himself in the mirror on the back of his door. Black loafers, faded grey jeans, and a soft black turtle-neck that completely covered his left arm, the right having been carefully altered after he bought it. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back into a neater form. This would do nicely.

Rhys sighed and crossed his arms, frowning at his reflection. He still needed to decide what to look for and give Marrisse.

Jewelry was out of the question - tended to be expensive. Not only that, it also tended to be too easy of a gift. Unimaginative. Unoriginal. He didn’t know her siblings enough to really make anything work with that information. That left her favorite color, teal. What could he do with that?

His foot lightly tapped the floor as he thought.

Not something to do with cooking or baking. He’s heard enough complaints from those married and unmarried trading tales by the water cooler. If he learned one thing from them, it was women and Omegas didn’t care for something so stereotypical of a gift. She had enough plates, cups, mugs, and silverware. He should probably cross off anything having to do with the kitchen. The bathroom had its own theme as well and teal would not fit at all. He hadn’t seen her bedroom which was understandable. A laundry room wouldn’t really need anything for it. So that left the living room.

What could he give that could go there?

No knick-knacks or decoration. He wanted it to be something she used. But what?

Rhys softly groaned and walked over to his bed, about to fall over onto it when he stopped and actually looked. He had bedsheets, a pillow, a comforter, and a couple throw blankets.

Soft blankets which he loved to cocoon himself in. Blankets that he sometimes brought out into the living room with him-

He knew what he was going to get her. And he knew just the place to get them. Not today though. That specific store closed in… he checked the time. They closed at six PM - in less than fifteen minutes. There was no way he’d be able to make it.

It was at this time that the itch in the back of his head made itself known, a soft buzzing noise like the static screen of a vintage retro television just beginning to ring in his ears.

Fingers dugg into skin and metal alike, careful not to bruise himself any further. His frown deepened, lines forming on his forehead in his growing frustration. He needed to go. If he put it off for another day, he’d be next to useless. Considering the meeting he had tomorrow evening after work, that wasn’t an option. He grit his teeth and intentionally tensed every muscle as he breathed in. With his exhale, he slowly relaxed, letting as much stress leave with the air as he possibly could.

He was fine. This wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. Everything. Would be. Fine.

He’d leave this room and let Vaughn and Yvette know he had to walk his thoughts off. Lying to them but it would be safer for them this way.

He’d go and get rid of the energy that had built up in his system in one of the secluded and essentially-abandoned storage rooms on Helios.

He’d return home hopefully to another pack pile on the couch.

In the morning, he would get ready for work, do his job, then deliver the most epic of reports to none other than Lewis Clyde and Handsome Jack.

Handsome Jack who...was his soulmate.

Handsome Jack who had been able to tell Rhys’ gender despite scent neutralizers being used and who had also taken an interest in Rhys.

A whine left him as fear ~~and hope~~ began to encroach on him.

He’d be fine.

Rhys turned around and walked out of his bedroom. He could hear Vaughn and Yvette were still in the kitchen quietly talking about something. The Omega quickly made his way in, arms wrapped around his middle, shoulders hunched inwards, slouching forward. He moved as quickly as his fear rose.

Rhys was scared and his hindbrain wanted- demanded the comfort of pack scent to have proof that he was safe. That he wasn’t alone.

He knew as soon as he entered the kitchen that they saw his face. They looked over at him and concern immediately became apparent.

“Rhys-” Yvette started. She placed whatever she had in her hand on the table but Rhys didn’t care nor did he have the attention to spare on finding out what it was. They were pack and Vaughn was closer and that was all that mattered. Two long strides and Rhys was leaning down, standing at his best friend’s side, nose buried in the Beta’s neck with a soft whine. He had his hands stuff in his armpits to keep from doing something embarrassing. He felt Vaughn’s nose skim the side of his neck and no doubt catching a clear whiff of his distressed scent this close up. A purr rumbled in the shorter man’s chest, arms coming to loosely wrap around Rhys at the same time a warm presence pressed along his back, a second pair of arms hanging around his waist.

He hated moments of weakness like this, when he couldn’t fight the wants and needs of his Omega status. _Despised_ it all. Just once he wished he could panic and be able to safely deal with it on his own. But no, Omegas needed someone, their brains hardwired to find protection in someone when they felt personally threatened or scared or- or-

Fuck being an Omega.

Every sense was hyperaware.

Where normally he could subconsciously ignore all the feedback his already heightened senses took in, it was near impossible in this state. He. Felt. Everything. He felt the threads in Vaughn’s shirt, the warmth of his and Yvette’s hands through the clothes on his body. The scent of maple syrup and pancakes tried to overpower the strong scent of Vaughn Rhys had shoved beneath his nose. Of steady Beta and the subtle scent of the gardens of Eden-6 and familiar city stench. Of faint hints of the food he’s recently ate in the last day. Of their home. Of pack. It helped soothe the frenzy his mind had thrown him into head first.

Normally he could handle himself but he supposed with the stress of the meeting and being spooked by Vazquez yesterday and hating his error with Marrisse and- Well...It seemed it was all just starting to get at him and Rhys had ignored the warning signs. Tossed it all into a glass bottle and hoped it wouldn’t explode. Again.

Why couldn’t he just- why did he have to be weak? Why. Everyone else seemed to be able to do just fine with a bit of stress so why-

Maybe it had something to do with the incessant buzzing in his head. He’s never had to worry this much and _fear_ this often at the same time he’s needed to...let loose. It’s the only explanation he could give himself.

When he came to himself, he realized he had been purring. Just when that started he had no clue but...whatever. He didn’t care. The purring continued and he mentally moved on. The three of them had moved to the floor and he wouldn’t doubt they had guided him down with assuring commands and cautious featherlight touches. Rhys had gone to lay on his side curled around Vaughn, head in the man’s lap. Yvette had settled at his back and her fingers soothingly ran across the back of his neck. Vaughn’s fingers carded through Rhys’ hair and he wouldn’t doubt that they would need to be fixed before he left.

He had to admit. As much as he hated the cause, the outcome was almost worth it.

“I hate. What I am.” The groan filled the kitchen. The purr had tapered off. His friends, used to his moods after something like that, sat and listened, fingers still moving to soothe the instinctual part of his brain. “I just- I know there were signs but I ignored them. I ignored them so well I barely noticed them, if saw them for what they were at all.”

All the guilt he’d been feeling. And beating himself up a bit too much for his mistakes. Yeah, he fucked up a few times but there was no need to feel like he was the worst person in the galaxy over them. A horrible person, sometimes yes. A bad person, sometimes yes again. But the worst? No.

He ran his hands over his face in an exasperated manner. “I can be such a dense idiot sometimes. What the hell.”

Yvette snorted. “Yeah, we know that, Rhys’ Pieces. We’ve known that for a while now.”

Rhys could hear the smile in her voice. He huffed and rolled his eyes, turning his head to balefully peek at her between his fingers. It didn’t affect her at all. Another roll of his eyes and he roughly turned his head back the way it was.

After a few moments, Vaughn quietly posed, “You wanna talk about it at all?”

‘Yes.’ “In a bit.” Rhys slowly sat up, rolling his shoulders before standing. Vaughn stood with him and they both held out hands to Yvette who took them. They lifted her up high enough for her to get her feet beneath her and then she too was standing. Rhys looked between his two packmates. “Right now, I wanna walk off my thoughts for an hour or two. Then come back and pile onto the couch. Maybe talk. Maybe watch some holovid. Maybe play a game together. Hell, even a combo.”

Vaughn nodded.

“Then while you do that, I’m gonna run back to my place and let my roommate know I’ll be out for the night again,” Yvette said. “Maybe grab a couple things while I’m there.”

“And I’ll be staying here,” Vaughn added with a smile. “I’m in the mood to finally bake one of those pre-made boxed things. Your choice Rhys. Lemon bars or brownies?”

“Why choose when I know you’ll end up making both anyways.” Rhys shook his head, smiling, hands in the pants of his pockets.

“You know me too well, bro.” For a moment, Vaughn had his hands on his hips. Soon enough, he was waving his hands at both Rhys and Yvette. “Now shoo! Get out of my kitchen and go do your things! There will be delicious baked goods when you get back.”

“Evacuating the kitchen right now!” Rhys held up his hands in surrender, backing out of the kitchen with Yvette already making her way towards the front door. Vaughn smirked at him before turning around, presumably beginning to gather whatever he needed for the food he would be making. Rhys finally faced the door and walked over. He waited for Yvette to put her shoes on before reaching for the palm pad. Before he could touch it, his shoulders were grabbed and he was forcibly turned to face Yvette.

“You are not going out looking like that. Nope. Nu-huh. Not when you’re associated with me you’re not.” She started running her fingers through his hair, fixing it as best she could. It would be messy regardless; not enough material to keep it perfectly in place anymore. But with her, it would look fine enough for his standards. A moment later she stepped back and examined his hair, turning her head this way and that with narrowed, peering eyes.

A nod.

“Alright. That should be fine.”

“Now can I open the door?” he chuckled.

“Mmm. Nah.” She slapped her hand against it smugly and the door slid open. Yvette walked out with her nose in the air. Rhys rolled his eyes, watching her go for a couple seconds before closing the door with another touch to a palm pad and going the other way.

So he had a couple hours to himself before he said he would be back at the apartment. Idly, he checked the time only to balk and nearly trip over his own feet. It was nearing seven at. What the hell!? How long had they all been sitting in the kitchen? It had been about six before... _that_ had happened. There’s no way he could’ve been out of it for an hour. Right? Impossible.

But the clock on his ECHOeye didn’t lie.

Damn.

Lost in his mind, he was caught off-guard by someone nearly running into him. They clipped his side and muttered an apology as they helped right him. And just like that, they were gone. Odd. There was barely anyone out in the halls of the residential floors around this time and there was plenty of space to walk. So why…? Rhys blinked, watching the retreating figure run down the hall. Eventually he shrugged and continued on.

Whatever. Obviously the person had somewhere to be.

The incident was left forgotten in the hall as Rhys boarded an elevator. A press of a button and he was lowering to the bowels of the East Tower. Past the entertainment floors, past the entirety of Sales, even past the rest of residential. Lower and lower the elevator went until finally it stopped at level 5. He stepped out into a hallway that was far removed from the sleek designs of the upper levels. Clunky with wires not fully covered. Doors that had palm pads and doors with actual key locks. Doors whose palm pads sparked and doors who were stuck half open. Not a soul to be seen, scented, or heard anywhere.

The last time Rhys had seen someone down here had been his first foray into the foot of the East Tower, only a couple months into his tenure as a code monkey. An old janitor who had been looking for some of the old, outdated, and ancient tech stored down here. Rhys had found it for him and the old man had left with a wink and a finger placed over his lips.

Rhys peered into rooms as he walked by. Some were neat and orderly, everything having a place and everything in their place. Those were normally the rooms whose palm pads still worked and the door easily slid open. Others were...less than tidy. Those were the few he had already gone into in the past. The sight of one door in particular had him wincing and rushing past without a look. Or rather, doorway.

He remembered very vividly ripping metal apart on that occasion. Multiple bits of metal. The door had just been unlucky victim number one of many. Rhys knew exactly how horrible a state of disrepair _that_ particular room was in.

Finally, he stopped at a door, one he didn’t recognize. Or he hoped it was one he hadn’t gone into before at the very least. He pressed his hand against the softly glowing blue palm pad only for it to flash red against his flesh hand. That was- That was really weird. In the three years he’d been working on Helios, none of these doors had ever required a hack to open. Never. Rhys narrowed his eyes and glared at it. Just what was behind this thing that required some sort of security? There weren’t any cameras down here; Rhys had extensively checked in the past. So why put a lock on this door?

Rhys flipped up the palm of his right arm, a miniature holoscreen popping up with the program he sent to it via ECHOeye. In seconds the coding of the palm pad was up on the holoscreen and Rhys was quickly going through it, ECHOeye picking up key lines of coding that he very nearly missed on his own. Not even a minute passed before the red palm pad flickered blue then green. The next moment the door opened and Rhys stared inside triumphant and smug.

Easy.

Closing his fist dismissed the screen and Rhys walked inside. As soon as he passed through the door, it slammed shut behind him, causing Rhys to jump. When it closed, it listlessly bounced back open, freely sliding along like molasses until it settled three-quarters of the way open. That had been...unexpected. Above his head, feeble lights shuttered on before finally shining a steady stream of weak light down. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Atlas tech.

 _Old_ Atlas tech. By AT LEAST ten years, long before Jack bought them out.

Shields and guns. Grenade mods and robotic parts. Old and coated with layers of dust. If he dragged his finger over one of them, would the surface still be shiny? Or would there be specks of rust littered all over the fine metal? What was all this stuff even worth? Apparently enough for an attempt to keep it secret and hidden.

Rhys backtracked and glanced out the door down one end of the hallway then the other. There was never anyone else down here but it never hurt to be paranoid in Rhys’ case. Again, seeing, hearing, and scenting no one but himself, Rhys darted back into the room with a gleeful grin.

“Phase Force.” The whispered phrase did it’s part and Rhys’ left arm glowed brilliantly underneath the black sweater. At the same time, a few objects around him were covered in the same electric blue glow. With barely a thought, they were up in the air and floating about, flying across the room and around in circles, weaving through metal shelves. He controlled them with minute twitches of his hand, ECHOeye keeping track of everything that his mind normally wouldn’t be able to. The eye itself glowed something fierce, its light almost overtaking Rhys’ sight. Still it worked. This far down and unable to connect to the ECHOnet, he wasn’t afraid of any cybernetic attack. Deliberate or not, the lowest six levels of each tower were dead areas. Or maybe it was just the East Towers list six floors...

“Phase Force.” Again, he whispered the phrase and his body reacted. Little spheres of light danced about the room, gliding with the flying Atlas tech like some bizzare fairy lights. At the same time, his body flickered. Between one millisecond and the next, his body disappeared and in it’s place was a bright blue, glowing form in the exact same shape. Another utterance brought about little hushed sounds like grass fields in a breeze. Like the wheat fields he remembered back on Rhea. A flick of his pinkie finger and the orbs of light split up into smaller orbs, tens of them fluttering about reminiscent of the lightening bugs he used to catch as a child. The sounds shifted to that of chirping crickets

“Phase Force.” This time, the lights went out in the room. Everything electronic went out as the electricity powering them was carefully cut off from the room and only the room. Siren wings bloomed on his back and he kept them closed. Rhys’ feet floated inches off the floor but in that moment, all he could feel was dirt. He looked around the room and he was lost in the memory of his birth planet, of Rhea. Beautiful, peaceful Rhea.

If he closed his eyes, he swore he could smell home, felt the cool night air on his skin, hear the shrieking of the neighbor kids a ways down the road, and taste the growing crops.

Rhys was losing himself in the memory and wholly enjoying it.

He missed home.

He missed Rhea.

He could never return so he would have to settle for the closest thing he could get to it. Not some simulation someone cooked up. No. In his own memories of the place. Of nighttime on their little home. Of daylight hours in the market, buying, selling, trading, and bartering as they went. Of the blue, blue skies and the green, green grasses. Of the animals he had come to know, pets he had come to love.

Memories would forever beat any simulation.

But all good things must come to an end.

“What the hell?”

Rhys jumped in fright, turning around with wide eyes, everything around him freezing. He turned and looked at the doorway with his arms around his chest.

Only to see Vasquez standing there with wide, fearful eyes.

Everything came crumbling before Rhys’ eyes. The pieces of tech drifted to the floor. The orbs of light winked out of existence. The sounds of home tapered off. The lights flickered back on. Between one blink and the next, the blue form was replaced by Rhys’ body. The wings though stayed as did the glowing of his arm. That was something Vasquez’s eyes narrowed in on and just like that, the fear was gone. Instead, a shark-like smirk took its place, the Beta stalking closer. Rhys cried out when the other suddenly grabbed his arm by the wrist, dragging it up to eye level and pulling the sleeve back.

Rhys’ glowing arm was out on display and held over his head like he was some sort of prisoner. The fake Alpha pheromones reached Rhys and kept him from fighting back for the moment when paired with the shock coursing through him. He whimpered, dropping his head down and cursing himself in his head all the while for it. Screw Vasquez and his fake Alpha scent. Screw being an Omega. Screw this entire shitty situation.

He had to find a way out of this. There had to be a way to recover.

“A Siren,” Vasquez breathed, his warm breath hitting Rhys’ ear and he shivered in disgust. The wings at his back flinched and then disappeared. Still, his arm glowed. “I knew there was something I could get from having that tool plant that tracker on you but I never expected _this_ , Rhys.”

Vasquez began to tug Rhys out of the room, grip tighter than a vice and Rhys knew it would leave another dark, ugly bruise on his skin. Rhys feebly tried to pull back but to no avail. With his fear running this high, stress tripled, and the domineering Alpha scent in his nostrils, he could barely fight back. And he _hated_ it.

“Let me go!” At least his voice was still strong and loud.

Vasquez glanced at Rhys over his shoulder and the Omega bared his teeth, brown and blue eyes livid. The Beta only gave a full-bellied laugh and continued to pull Rhys along. Too bad for him though. Rhys was slowly recovering, regaining his strength as he gathered his wits about him.

“You’re not going anywhere but with me, Rhys. And we? We are going straight to Handsome Jack’s office. I doubt he’d be willing to pass up on a Siren. A _male_ Siren no less.” Another stupid laugh. “Such a rare and exotic commodity. Who would be dumb enough not to take you?”

“I said. Let. Me. Go!” Rhys’ powers flared without his consent as fear and anger violently twisted together. The lights busted, bulbs shattering, electric blue bolts of electricity jumping from one set of lights to the next. His voice unnaturally echoed and boomed along the hallways. His wings and the blue body flickered into view for half a second, pulsing and wings flaring. Heat radiated from him and ozone filled the air with something rancid. And Vasquez was forcibly shoved away from Rhys by an invisible force. By Rhys’ powers.

The Siren’s vision cut out after the abrupt display of power, head woozy, balance off. He nearly fell but stumbled over to the wall with a hand on his head, eyes hazy. Rhys leaned against the cool metal, turning and pressing his back all along it. His head fell back against it and he closed his eyes. Gods, he felt like he was going to be sick if his goddamned head didn’t settle soon. The room was spinning and there were doubles of everything in his vision.

“Nice try, _Rhys_ ,” Vasquez growled, pinning Rhys against the wall with body weight alone. The man seemingly came from nowhere. His nose came in close to Rhys’ neck, too close too close too close-

Vasquez drew in a deep breath and, “Omega.” He hissed the word like it was some sort of curse. “I should’ve known.”

Rhys began to thrash in earnest, throwing his body as best he could and pushing against the man’s chest, throwing weak punches. Whatever he had done earlier obviously wasn’t happening again. He was too disorientated to even tru.

“Stop it!”

“Calm down!” The bastardized, smiley, oily, piece of shit asshole grabbed the back of Rhys’ neck. Fighting the urge to go limp was hard and he almost fell into it until Vasquez’s real scent curled beneath Rhys’ nose. There was only one way he could describe it.

Disgusting.

His struggles began anew. “Let me go! Get off of me!!”

“I thought that was supposed to work!” The hand moved to grip the back of Rhys’ head and violently pulled, forcing Rhys’ head to collide with the wall with a painful smack. “Maybe I should just bite your neck.”

Rhys froze, blood draining from his face.

No.

“Force you to listen to me.”

No. No. No!

“At the very least, it would secure me a place at Jack’s side.”

‘ ~~_Jack_ _help me_ ~~ _!’_

“SHUT UP!!” Rhys’ hands flew forward, eyes glowing unnaturally, all electric blue with no pupil, iris, or sclera in sight. His hands were the same way with the glow sharply fading as soon as it reached his wrists. For a split second, Rhys saw how terrified Vasquez was. Saw his reflection in the Beta’s scared eyes. His fingertips touched either side of Vasquez’s head. And then he saw nothing. He saw nothing but he _felt_ so much.

Nebulous. He felt- nebulous. But it was dark. He couldn’t see a damn thing. He reached out and couldn’t touch anything. Tried walking forward only to realize there was nothing for him to walk on yet he was missing the swooping feeling in his stomach characteristic to falling.

‘ _I want to see._ ’

And suddenly he could. He was looking at a wall. A wall with a spot of blood on it. There was little light, only the gleam of a couple red emergency lights to be seen and an odd blue glow over the wall. Two of them actually now that he thought about it.

‘ _Where-?_ ’

He felt something attack him, something else nebulous and all-encompassing. Something he knew what it was a soon as he paid any attention to it.

Vasquez.

With just a thought of the name, he was being pulled. He felt tight then loose, long then short, large then tiny. He felt like he was going through something too small to fit a pin through then too large to even be considered a gateway. And then he was among a myriad of- of-

Were these memories?

There were flashes of food, names, people, faces. Of green skies and views of Pandora. Of some far-off college and a sports team and men and women and a family. Rhys reached forward and touched the one with a green sky and he instantly found himself somewhere unfamiliar. He stood on a trimmed lawn with a kid laying in the purple grass and staring up at a green, green sky. Rhys looked down at himself and found his body back in that blue state. Looking down at the kid revealed something interesting.

The child looked a bit like Vasquez in the eyes and cheekbones. But why? And most importantly, who-

“Hugo!” Rhys turned towards the sound. The door to the house had opened and in it stood a severe looking woman. “Hugo Vasquez, you come inside right now!”

“But moooom!”

That- That was the kid. Rhys turned back around only to have the kid- Hugo walk through him like he was a hologram.

‘ _I don’t want to be here anymore._ ’

Again, his command was followed instantaneously and Rhys found himself back in that area with all the flashes of scenes. Memories, he realized. He walked through them for what felt like hours, viewing little snippets and snapshots. It was amazing. Everything moved around him as he demanded, little comments turning into full-blown commands that were followed through to the letter. It all required very little effort - if any at all. And the amount of control he wielded was awesome. He then began to realize something.

If these were memories, Hugo’s memories, then-

And then he saw the most recent memories. His attention honed in and he froze, whispering words gliding past him, haunting and terrifying.

‘ _A Siren.’_

Not this.

 _‘-I never expected_ this _, Rhys.’_

Anything but this.

_‘-a rare and exotic commo-’_

He would rather die than hear this again.

_‘Omega.’_

Please, no more!

_‘-should’ve known.’_

He didn’t want to hear it!

_‘-should just bite-’_

STOP! Get rid of it! He never wanted to hear it again! He wanted to lock it away forever! He wanted Vasquez to forget all of this. Forget all about Rhys! This should’ve never happened! NEVER!

In one instant, everything Vasquez knew of Rhys was congealing into one ball, something Rhys _somehow_ knew. Every memory Vasquez had, every factoid and opinion he held, every scrap of information that contained Rhys was taken and compressed together. And then it was shoved into- into what Rhys imagined was a chest. A chest made of the strongest material possible. Something unbreakable. He shoved it all in there and closed it, hastily clicking on a lock with little thought. He violently pushed away the little chest that held- _that_ deep into the furthest corners of Vasquez’s mind.

He didn’t see the lock had spots of rust on it.

‘ _I want OUT!!_ ’

He was back out in the real world.

Just like that.

Vasquez’s body was jerking and twitching, eyes rolling into the back of his skull before he collapsed. Rhys stood back against the wall panting and trembling. When Vasquez didn’t get up, Rhys made a break for it, running for the elevator and forcing it down with both his ECHOeye and a flare of his powers. The doors opened as soon as he came near and he didn’t stop running until he slammed into the back wall of the elevator. Another thought, another flare and the doors snapped shut. Shaking fingers pressed the button for his floor multiple times and didn’t stop until it finally, finally began to ascend.

Rhys stumbled back and fell on his ass. He scooted back until his back hit the wall. The Omega flinched when something very softly hit his leg. He quickly looked down, scared only to see a small wet drop on his pants. A moment later, another wet spot bloomed. He reached a hand up to his face.

He was crying. Those were his tears.

A sob ripped its way past his lips and Rhys violently bit his lip to keep the sound in. Skin broke, iron seeped over his tongue, and Rhys winced but grateful for the sensation. He felt like ice and he felt numb. His entire body was shaking and he could barely see straight. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Was he in shock? He didsn’t know; he’d never been in shock before. Maybe that’s what this was? Was that why he was crying? Shaking? Unable to stand? He was so scared.

Pack. Home. He- He needed pack and he needed home. Vasquez was still alive - Rhys saw the man breathe before he ran. Vasquez was still alive and he could- he would come after Rhys again. He wasn’t safe on his own.

Vaughn and Yvette.

 _‘_ ~~_And Jack_ ~~ _.’_

No! Jack would- Jack would kill him. Jack would want nothing to do with Rhys! Jack wasn’t safe. Jack wasn’t his mate! He needed Vaughn and Yvette.

 _‘_ ~~_I need Jack_ ~~ _.’_

Rhys slammed a fist on the floor, the metal reverberating beneath him from the force. Rhys buried his face into his drawn knees, a broken keen leaving him.

No.

He needed Vaughn and Yvette. He needed his pack. He needed safety. He needed help.

The elevator doors opened but Rhys somehow knew it wasn’t the floor he needed. The scents of Alpha and Beta seeped into the elevator, concern and worry flowing over Rhys. They hadn’t yet stepped onto the elevator.

“Hey, are you-”

The door slammed shut with a command from his eye and continued upwards.

He should have never left the apartment. Never. He had been safe there. His pack had been there. Why had he left? Why couldn’t he have told them about what he was?

Rhys knew why. He reasoned with himself as best he could in this state. Reasoned with a base instinct that just couldn’t understand human motives - logical, sound motives. But one mention of protecting his friends and there were no more complaints from either side of him.

He hated this clear distinction. There were two sides of him in his mind right then. One was the regular human. Regular if his gender was never able to affect him. It was the person Rhys knew he could be if his status as an Omega hadn’t held him back. Self-confident. Assured. Aware. Ready to do anything to get ahead and unwilling to stop until he reached the top. He wanted to be that person.

On the other side of the line sat the person he hated. The Rhys he _never_ wanted to be. The Omega. He whined and cried and begged for help, unwilling to stand up for himself. He wanted to be _taken care of_. He wanted to stay home and mind the abode. He wanted nothing to do with the corporate ladder if it didn’t aid or defend his mate or pack in some way.

And that was the thing. Omega-Rhys really believed they had a mate. Regular-Rhys and Rhys both agreed how stupid a notion that was. Rhys didn’t have a mate. A soul mate but not a mate. He never would.

The doors opened again and just as Rhys was about to have them closed (too high too high too high), he heard a familiar voice.

“Rhys!?” A good voice.

Rhys whined a high and reedy sound, unwilling to look up. It didn’t matter. He knew who was in the elevator with him. He could smell her subtle Beta scent and he wholly, mentally welcomed it with open arms. Yvette came in close and wrapped him up, drawing him close to her and pushing his nose in the crook of her neck. He whined again and pressed as close as he could to her.

‘ _I hate this._ ’

“I know Rhys, I know- Vaughn?” He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “Yeah, I’m on my way- listen, I need help. Get to the elevators. …. To the left of your door. …. It’s Rhys. …. I don’t know! The elevator I called opened up and there he was, curled up and his scent completely- completely out! … I know, I know! … Just hurry up! I think there’s something wrong with him. … Well for one his _arm_ is glowing underneath his sleeve. For two-”

Rhys rubbed his nose against the source of Yvette’s scent. Dry canyons, spring water, old tomes, Beta, family, pack. He was being pulled from where he had buried his nose and he whined but went with the pull. Rhys blearily met Yvette’ eyes, blinking slowly.

“-hys? It’s gonna be okay. Vaughn is gonna meet us on your’s guys’ floor, okay?” Rhys absently nodded. Her voice was getting fainter and fainter. “We’re gonna help you walk out of here and when we get home, we’re gonna pile on the couch and cuddle and keep you company and make sure-”

Rhys was out of it.

He was safe.

He was with pack.

And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. The reason I was nervous about this chapter was due to how...OP and outrageous (that's the closest I can get to the word - it's currently eluding me) Rhys' abilities are. But I'm still going to post this and I'm still having fun continuing to write the rest. Just know I understand and accept Rhys is a bit ridiculous in that manner. Also know that I'm keeping it that way because I can.
> 
> (He's also a bit OOC, shh, I know, let me have this)
> 
> I'm having fun writing something for once and I'm not going to let something so minor such as that stop me. The easy explanation for how his abilities work is kind of in the next chapter and then again much further on. For simplicity's sake, it has to do with energy. That's all I'm giving for the time being.
> 
> Thank you for reading the update and if you're new or not subscribed, thanks for checking it out!
> 
> Edit: Thank you NekoChan16 for pointing out that bit I missed about Rhys' ECHOeye!!! As of approx. four hours of posting this chapter, it has been fixed. Much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was how warm he was and from there his awareness spread along his senses.

He’s laying on a cramped bed with two other people who were curled around and entangled with him like octopi. He could barely move without feeling one or the other shift and try to move closer. Kind of impossible there when they’re as close as they could get. Over them was a blanket, maybe multiple, and below him were a ton of pillows. The one his head was laying on was soft as a damn cloud.

Scent was what came through next.

Gardens, city stench, and brownies. Dry canyons, spring water, pages of old tomes. Beta, home, and pack. There were traces of fear and worry he could practically taste on the roof of his mouth, cloying and sharp but old and only just lingering. Faint. Vaughn’s always smelled like motor oil. Yvette’s was like the scent of freezer burnt meat cooking. They weren’t any more ‘pleasant’ when put together.

What had scared them?

Rhys’ eyes opened slowly like there was glue trying to keep the lids together. The lighting was dim and comprised of only a low-glowing lamp and a couple of the emergency night lights he and Vaughn had. They gave weak light on his surroundings which admittedly made it hard to look around him. Right in front of his eyes was Yvette’s clothed chest. That’s when he noticed his lack of a shirt and a pair of pants. All he and Vaughn had one were a pair of boxers, Yvette some loose shirt and women’s boxer briefs..

Rhys was curled around Yvette and she had her arms around him. Vaughn was pressed along Rhys’ back with an arm thrown over Rhys’ waist and a leg tossed over his thighs. The Beta had his chin hooked over Rhys’ shoulder, head laying against Rhys’ own while Yvette had her nose buried in his hair.

A purr of happiness and satisfaction began deep in Rhys’ chest, mismatched eyes closing, body relaxing even further. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, a specific need made itself known.

Rhys seriously had to piss. And now that he was aware of his body’s needs, a shower was also in order. How had he even managed to fall asleep without one?

Blankets (and he did see there were multiple) slipped off his shoulders with a soft sound as he began to sit up. Began being the key word. His wasn’t more than six inches above the pillow when he was unceremoniously pulled and pushed back down, manhandled by his half-asleep friends.

“Rhys?” he heard Vaughn tiredly ask, voice rasping with sleep. Rhys tried again to sit up, grunting a single word.

“Bathroom.”

As if it was the magic word, he was suddenly free to move. Rhys sluggishly moved up and carefully climbed off the bed - the pullout couch bed. The pull his limbs felt as he raised his arms high above his head, wiggled his toes, rolled his shoulders, tensed his legs, and let his head fall back felt amazing and he stifled the yawn that wanted out. He felt...pleasantly numb but paid it no mind as he made his way to the bathroom. A flick of his eyes and the door slid open, quietly shutting and locking behind him.

The first thing he did was slip out of his boxers and take a leak. Rhys tiredly rubbed his eyes with one hand and aimed with the other. Unlike someone he knew, he preferred urine going down the toilet and not down the shower drain when a shower was on the menu. Just thinking about it made him shudder. Best not to linger on that tidbit of information.

He reached out and opened the door without looking once done taking a leak, reaching in with his cybernetic arm to turn on and adjust the shower. The sensors in the fingertips were pulled up on his ECHOeye and he kept track of the temperature, waiting until it rose to his preferred heat before slipping inside. Rhys closed his eyes and met the heated spray face-first, letting it cascade over his messy bed hair before turning for it to pelt over his back. Whatever tensions were left in his back from waking up were melted away underneath the water. Eyes still closed, Rhys reached out and began the lazy process of washing his hair and body.

It was only after he rinsed, drying with a towel and shower turned off that he opened his eyes for longer than a second and looked into the mirror. What he saw made him freeze in momentary confusion and mild panic.

Bruises. Dark, horrid purple and black bruises. The one on his shoulder was already fading and it was one he recognized. No, it was the one on his wrist that he stared at uncomprehendingly. Why was his wrist- what happened? A cold feeling rose in his chest - dread. That’s what it was. Rhys nibbled on his lower lip only to hiss and raise a hand up to it. His finger came away with a faint tinge of red, miniscule in size but just as worrying.

What the hell happened?

He and Marrisse went on a lunch date, later met with Markus Daviin from R&D before work ended. Rhys walked her home and asked about- shit, he still needed to grab that gift for her. After that… After that he went home, talked with Vaughn and Yvette. Vaughn wrapped his shoulder. Then he… Rhys glanced at his siren markings in slight realization.

That was right. He had to let off the energy built up inside of him. Literally. So he had gone to the sub-level he frequented just for that. The one where no one ever was and every room looked like they could use a heavy amount of dusting and general cleaning. He started making those old Atlas items float and move, cut the lights, made his own, sound, and then-

_“What the hell?”_

_“A siren.”_

Rhys’ eyes went wide and all the blood in his face left as he recalled exactly why he had that bruise on his wrist.

Vasquez.

Oh- Oh god.

Vasquez had _seen_ Rhys, seen the arm and the blue form and- and the _wings_ \- No no no no no no. This- That couldn’t be real. Right?

But it was the only explanation for his wrist.

He stared at it as if he couldn’t believe it was his, like the bruise wasn’t seeped into his skin as some fucked up brand of how majorly he was fucked.

And not just that-

What the hell had happened back there? With- with- had those really been memories? They were so real, so life-like. He could hear, feel, smell, and touch everything. Everything except any people he saw. They had to be hallucinations. Had to be. But then why had his hands and only his hands glowed right before that had happened? Using his siren powers wouldn’t cause him to hallucinate.

So then- what. He had managed to go into Vasquez’s mind? Like, read it or something? Control it? Use it the same way he used his ECHOeye and cybernetic arm? That- he’s never heard of something like that. Not from a siren. His powers were centered around energy and all the forms it took. Like heat and chemical. Electrical and kinetic. Sound and- ...and nuclear. The mind didn’t make energy. It had brain waves. That and millions of neurons but that was it.

But what were brains waves exactly.

His eye pulled up an answer to the question without any conscious command.

_‘brain·wave_

_/ˈbrānˌwāv/_

noun

_an electrical impulse in the brain.’_

An electrical impulse. Electrical. But that- that wouldn’t make sense? He already controlled electricity. He could turn it on and off, stop it, redirect it, absorb it, even create it. Never had the ability directed itself towards the brain. That...didn’t make sense. It didn’t add up. Why-

“Rhys?” A knock at the door. “Are you okay in there?”

It was Vaughn.

Rhys turned and silently faced the door, staring at it. He stared and self-assessed. Was he okay? Last night… Last night Vasquez had found him during a vulnerable moment and threatened to- to bite his bonding gland. Without a bite from Rhys onto Vasquez’s own gland, it would’ve lasted a week. Still, it was- it would’ve made Rhys docile and- and practically a _slave_ to whatever the man wanted. Rhys wouldn’t have been able to fight him. Being at Vasquez’s mercy- he really didn’t want to think about any of it right then.

He was rattled about that. Scared even but he knew he had done... _something_ to the man. His memory was fuzzy at the moment but he remembered that one memory of Vasquez’s childhood and (oddly enough) a chest made out of something and with a lock keeping it closed. Rhys didn’t know exactly what it meant but when his mind brought forth the feeling of safety at the remembered sight of it, Rhys didn’t question it. Obviously something had happened involving the chest and it meant he was safe for the time being. Trying to think about it more only brought a low-grade headache pulsing at his forehead.

Okay, so. His head wasn’t ready to remember it all. That was okay. He’d work it out later.

Last night also brought to light something new about his abilities. What exactly that was he still didn’t know. Furthermore, he was in the dark about whether he could do it again on his own or if he was liable to use it without thought like he had in the first place. If he wasn’t careful, could he end up hurting Vaughn or Yvette?

“Rhys?”

Was he a danger to them?

Rhys frowned down with his hands fisted at his sides.

When the next knock came, he was slipping on his boxers. He hung the towel up to dry and took the half step to stand before the door.

“Rhys-”

It slid open to reveal Vaughn’s worried face. That look didn’t change as he looked up at Rhys who gave a small smile, cybernetic hand on his hip.

“Hey,” he greeted. For a few moments, Vaughn didn’t respond. Then he sighed.

“Rhys, we need to talk.” Vaughn had his fists clenched, arms crossed, and that odd dimple was back. Worried and nervous. The subtle acidic curl in Rhys’ nostrils added fear to that small list. Rhys only smiled and stepped around the Beta.

“About what?” he asked innocently, purposefully obtuse.

“About what I saw in the elevator and what Vaughn noticed about the bruise on your wrist.”

Rhys glanced over his shoulder to Yvette. She sat cross legged on the bed, hands in her lap, elbows on her thighs, and eyes penetrating even without her glasses. The white shirt she had on sagged down one shoulder and the fabric pooled around her waist. Her hair was left in a curly mess falling over her shoulders.

“What you saw was nothing.” The smile didn’t drop as he made his way towards the kitchen, an edge in his voice. He heard rather than saw both Vaughn and Yvette follow behind him. Rhys paid them no mind while he opened the fridge and took out the jug of milk.

“Rhys.”

“Yvette.” The jug of milk was placed on the countertop before Rhys opened the cupboards. He grabbed a moderately sized bowl.

“Your entire arm was glowing.” A line of tension began to bud and bloom in Rhys’ shoulders. He forced himself to calmly place the bowl next to the milk. “You wouldn’t say a single word to either Vaughn or I beyond ‘safe’.”

The silverware in the drawer clattered as he opened it and still Yvette continued. Rhys could smell Vaughn’s growing apprehension but Yvette was either ignoring it or unaware of what she was doing. Rhys knew which one he would bet his credits on.

“You were practically in shock. Hell, I would dare to say you actually were!” Rhys could hear her tapping a foot on the other side of the center island. Rhys grabbed a spoon and roughly closed the door. His hands smoothly pressed against the steel counter, shoulders pressed inwards, head rolling forward to hang. He had his eyes and mouth closed as he meticulously counted his breathing. “You couldn’t stand to be left alone for even a second. And your scent- it _hurt_ my nose your fear was so strong. And I was scared, Rhys! I still am! What the hell would cause you of all people to get that scared! And then there’s the issue of _Vasquez_ -”

Rhys slammed his hands on the counter. The sound seemed to echo in the sudden silence that fell between them all. The Omega took a deep, deep breath in willing himself to not lose it again. He couldn’t fall apart today; he had an important meeting on the line where if he failed, it would be him, Daviin, and _Marrisse_ taking the fall.

Gods, what a mess.

Presenting his idea to his boss months ago had been a calculated risk but nothing could have prepared him for the shitshow Project Janus was making of his life.

“What you saw,” he started but had to stop with how his voice wavered. He took another deep breath and looked up at the ceiling with closed eyes. He tried again. “What you saw was _nothing_ , Yvette.”

She was quiet for a moment but Rhys knew it wouldn’t last. She always had been too bullheaded when push finally came to shove. “Rhys-”

“ _Please_ ,” he quietly begged. He pleaded in his own head for her to stop but he knew she would be reluctant to do so. Odds of him getting out of this were slim.

“Yvette.” When Vaughn had come to stand next to Rhys, he didn’t know but he nearly jumped out of his skin when the Beta placed a hand on his shoulder. Rhys looked over and found the other leaning back against the counter with an arm wrapped around their middle, staring intently and determinedly at Yvette. Rhys chanced a glance over his shoulder.

Yvette had her arms crossed as she stood with one hip cocked to the side. Her lips had thinned in her glare but the tears beading at the corners of her eyes gave her away. She met Rhys’ look before flicking her gaze off to the side while smelling of anger and frustration.

Rhys wouldn’t say sorry. He had nothing to apologize for no matter how much the words clogged his throat, Omega nature wanting to comfort and please and help and nurture even if it meant letting himself be taken advantage of. Just another reason why he hated it so. Damn. Much.

Yeah it hurt knowing he was the cause of her own hurt but the pain he felt coalescing in his chest even thinking about talking about any of it outweighed his care for the slight against one of his best friends. And he couldn’t care less if that made him a slightly worse person than he already was. He really, really couldn’t.

“I won’t let this stay buried forever, Rhys,” she murmured. “It’s not-” She bit her lip. “It’s not healthy to bottle it up.”

And what could he say? ‘I know’ was too uncaring, ‘I understand’ too patronizing. He settled for silence. Yvette eventually looked him in the eyes with furrowed brows and pinched lips.

“But for now-... For now I’ll let it slide. For. Now.” She came around the kitchen island to stand in at his left side, unafraid to glare up at him the same as always. It...meant more to him than she probably knew. Yvette lightly punched the middle of his upper arm. “We’re pack, you numbskull. That means we take care of each other. You do it all the time for us. Now it’s our turn to return the favor.” She paused, seeming to measure her words before continuing on. “As your best friend, I’m giving you a week, two maximum to tell us on your own before I grab Vaughn and we corner you in your own bedroom. Got it?”

Despite himself and how he wanted to get huffy (he wasn’t a pup and she DEFINITELY wasn’t his mother), he snorted and shot her a grin.

“And what? _Tickle_ me to death?”

“If that’s what it takes.” She gently knocked the back of her knuckles against the side of his head, mindful of his port. He took the blow graciously of course.

“Huh. Sure. I’ll let you keep thinking on a _better_ way to get me to talk while I go and actually start getting ready for work.” He pushed away from the counter, dropping the spoon into the empty bowl. Rhys began to sashay his way out of the kitchen. “You know, that thing I do that helps pay for this place? The food Vaughn and I eat? The food you leech from us?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. And what about your ‘gathering’ of items here?”

“We’re not putting them away for you!” Vaughn added.

“Good! Because I was planning on using them as soon as I was done!” He closed his bedroom door on that note. He couldn’t tell what Yvette had to say in response but he did know that about five minutes later, the front door had opened and closed and someone had left.

Rhys finished doing his red tie, tucking it into the waistband of his plain-jane black slacks. He had on a dark navy undershirt with the sleeves all the way down as always. Over that he wore the standard Hyperion vest he owned. He was sitting on his bed slipping on a pair of decorative blue and teal socks when he heard Vaughn speak just outside his door, voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Hey… I know you’re not okay-okay right now but… will you eventually be alright? Do we- do _I_ have to worry about the same thing from college happening?”

Rhys already snorted. Too late for that. If Vaughn knew the truth- Well. He would at some point, Yvette would make sure of that.

“...Does Yvette know about _that_?”

“What- no!” came Vaughn’s appalled response. “Bro, that’s not mine to share. Ever. Do you really think I would- ...Come on.”

Those last two faint words hurt.

“No. You wouldn’t.”

“Then why ask me that?” Still so quiet and scent carrying ‘ _hurt hurt disbelief why?_ ’ from the cracks of the metal door.

“We both know if Yvette really wanted to, she would find anything out. One of the perks of working in a section within Security. And I thought if she had managed to find out then maybe… I don’t know.” Rhys sighed and slipped on the other sock before standing up. As he walked over and leaned his weight against the metal door, Vaughn breezily chastised back,

“Don’t say that; you know why.” Rhys’ mood only soured further and when he responded, there was a bite to it.

“Okay, yeah, I do. I thought maybe she would try to ask you or talk to you, alright?” Rhys thunked his head on the metal with a deep-set snarl directed at nobody but himself. Agitation arose in him like an unwelcome geist from the grave.

The silence that fell between them was distinctly uncomfortable and cloying. Rhys could scent the disappointment on the air.

Vaughns sighed.

“I want to say we know she wouldn’t do that but-” Rhys opened the door with a command from his eye and finished for him,

“-but we also know what she’s willing to do for herself.” He crossed his arms and grimly met his best friend’s eyes. Vaughn’s brows were furrowed, a slight frown on his lips as he stood there with defeat upon his stooping shoulders. He had on a pair of sweatpants and had apparently retrieved his glasses but his hair was still a mess. Rhys sighed and looked off to the side, letting his own shoulders fall. He bit the inside of his cheek. “I _know_ she would never do it for her own gain but...you know me. I can be a paranoid asshole sometimes.”

Vaughn puffed a soundless laugh through his nose and smirked up at Rhys. He shrugged then stepped back. “I learned that only a week in of living with you back in Zarla college dorms.”

Rhys grinned back, chin close to his chest as he amusedly mumbled back, “It didn’t help that you kept trying to stick your nose into things.”

He was halfway to his bedroom when Vaughn stopped, turned to face Rhys, raised a finger in the air, and proclaimed with a wide smile and eyes, “And if I hadn’t, where would you have been that night our first week there, huh!? Being publicly reprimanded by the dorm supervisor _instead_ of being smuggled in by your’s truly.”

By the end, Vaughn had his nose in the air and his eyes closed. A single hand laid over his heart like he was some dainty maiden - which Rhys _definitely_ knew better than that.

“Yeah, yeah- go get ready, Mr. ‘Vogue’.”

Vaughn turned on his heel but shouted over his shoulder, finger back in the air, “I will proudly keep that title, thank you very much!”

Rhys rolled his eyes and began to make his way towards the kitchen.

“Oh and by the way?” Rhys stopped and looked over at Vaughn where he stood in the doorway of his own bedroom with a smug smirk. The Omega only raised an eyebrow. “I ate the last of your cereal.”

“YOU DID WHAT!?”

Vaughn laughed as he quickly slammed and locked his door shut. He should count himself lucky that Rhys was too good of a friend to use his eye and _un_ lock it for a heaping dish of revenge.

 

* * *

 

Going to work felt- odd.

In his head he knew the universe would continue on. Living beings would live, die, and be born every second. Life went on. At the same time, his entire world had shifted the night before. It left him feeling off-kilter as he walked with Vaughn and Yvette towards where they all split up. Rhys walked around with little attention on his surroundings and yet was hyper-aware of everyone else. He felt eyes on him, heard whispers he could barely make out.

“That’s him?”  
“You’ve gotta be mis-”  
“-but he’s a Beta, isn’t he?”  
“You’re joshing me, right?”

Barely make out but enough to catch the gist of it all.

Someway, somehow people knew something of yesterday and Rhys could only think the worst. Well, close to it. If everyone knew he was involved with something, he had the solace of at least knowing he hadn’t a) killed Vasquez and b) been ousted as a Siren. After all, he hadn’t woken up to Enforcers pounding on his door or cornering him in a hallway. But if Vasquez hadn’t been killed and he hadn’t breathed a word about _that_ then- what? It was confusing knowing and seeing all of this but not being able to connect the dots enough to grasp the full picture. But he did what he did best in these situations and kept to himself after parting from his friends, walking to his cubicle, sitting down in his desk chair, and beginning to work. He didn’t talk to anyone and no one bothered him though he had no doubts some wanted to but whatever they knew seemed to be enough to keep them away for the time being.

Was it fear that made them wary? Confusion? Concern? The stigma that apparently followed at his heels now? What kept them at bay?

Life continued on.

Rhys filled, filed, and sent his reports as he finished them. He contacted the necessary personnel when he had a question. He input numbers and caught the patterns he needed to, made each analysis as asked. Outside of the stares, whispers, and oddly yet carefully controlled scents, it was a normal, boring, uneventful morning.

Afternoon though brought a pleasant and somewhat expected surprise.

Why he nearly jumped in fright when he heard the gentle knock behind him on a cubicle wall he would never be able to understand nor explain. Hearing the small laugh behind him though made it better.

“Hey.”

Rhys turned in his chair and met Marrisse’s small smile with one of his own. “‘Hey’ yourself.”

She rolled her eyes with a grin and walked in. Standing right next to his desk, she leaned her hip against the tabletop, legs crossed at the ankles. She had her arms crossed as she stared down at her feet. With the way she was worrying her lower lip, Rhys felt concern. He carefully scented the air but all he could get from it was a scant hint of her scent. Slightly unbalanced with...worry. Other than that, he was drawing a blank.

“....Everything o-” he slowly started. She quietly interrupted and looked at him with a thin frown and eyebrows drawn together.

“I heard about what happened in the elevator.” The blood in his veins froze him. He felt the blood draining from his face and from the looks of it Marrisse could clearly see it if her deepening frown was anything to go by. “And as much as I want to know, I don’t need to hear it. If you want to talk about it then...I’m here. But for now…”

Rhys watched as her frown slowly transformed into a gentle, soft smile. Small and understanding and maybe even a little empathetic.

“Since it’s lunch break and all, you want to get out of here and have some ice cream with me?”

He...honestly hadn’t been expecting that. He really, really hadn’t. It surprised him. He thought maybe she would bug him about it. Maybe demand to know. But he should’ve known better by now. Marrisse had never dug into other people’s business. She was curious but Rhys had seen how she kept boundaries in place even when talking with him. She was...respectful. Polite.

 _‘Marrisse is one of those rare genuinely good people-’  
_ _‘I don’t want to hurt her.’_

“I heard about this ice cream shop that popped up on floor sixty-three from Lauren Tabernathy,” Marrisse continued on, stars in her eyes, grin on her lips, head fallen back as she stared up at the ceiling. She had placed her hand on either side of her on the edge of Rhys’ desk. “She said word for word that the frozen custard there is ‘to die for’. And some of the actual ice cream dishes she described to me sounded so good!”

Rhys felt all that ice that built up in him, all that fear and worry slowly dissipate as she continued on. A lazy grin stole across his lips. He placed an elbow on his desk and put his chin into the palm of his head simply admiring her.

 _Adorable_.

“Now I know that originally we going to hit that diner you brought up before but would it be alright if we went to the ice cream shop instead?” she asked and lolled her head to the side to look at Rhys.

“That’s not a proper meal,” he singsonged. Marrisse rolled her eyes and stood up straighter.

“Okay then. How about we go to one of those dine-out places, order something online, go get the ice cream, _then_ pick up our order and go eat.”

“And where would we order online?”

“You choose. I decided where dessert is coming from. Only fair if you get to the choose the main food.”

“My choice huh?” He gave her a mischievous grin and reveled in the way she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Don’t make me regret it,” were her low words, giving Rhys the stink eye all the while. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

“On my honor, I won’t actively try to make you regret leaving the choice to me.”

Apparently that was enough to satisfy her as she nodded once and stood up. Hand on her hip, Marrisse said, “Good. Now let’s hop to it before we end up wasting more of our lunch break than we should.”

“Alright,” Rhys relented. He locked down his computer and stood up, hands in his pants pockets as he followed her out. “Anything I should avoid debating when looking at food?”

“Mmmm….I don’t really like spicy food so no Truxican if you can help it.”

“Shame. I kind of like it now and then.”

“Really?”

“Who is she?”  
“Are they close?”  
“Wonder what they’re-”

“Hey!”

Again Rhys nearly jumped a foot in the air. His focus firmly shifted back to Marrisse and he blinked owlishly. The whispers faded into the background, distraction thankfully successful. Rhys didn’t know if she meant to do it but he was grateful nonetheless.

“Did you even hear me?” She gave him an amused grin, eyes bright. Another subtle scenting of the air showed that what he could catch of her was calm. Peaceful. Serene. And happy. It calmed something in Rhys to notice that tidbit. “I swear, the attention of men can be so darn fickle!”

“Fickle-? Me?” He pointed to himself, grinning widely.

“Yes you!”

“Oh yeah? How.”

Rhys searched places on level sixty-three that accepted online orders, didn’t have a long wait, and had something light available. Going through the list while giving Marrisse an ear brought him to a simple choice of chef salad from some small cafe. Rhys placed an order for two just as they both walked into an elevator. A confirmation email was sent to him with the estimated wait time. With that settled, he closed down all open tabs he had on his eye and listened to Marrisse chatter away the rest of the afternoon.

 

* * *

 

“I think we may have a habit of causing each other to be nearly late,” Rhys murmured as both he and Marrisse fast-walked out of the shuttle, Marrisse right at his side.

“What?”

“Well, you and I got so lost talking about the blueprint Monday that I almost didn’t make it to the meeting last week. And we stretched our last lunch break past the standard half hour today - Which I’m surprised we weren’t reprimanded for that as soon as we walked back in.”

“I think talking about this meeting saved our butts from too much criticism,” Marrisse replied to her apparent chagrin. Rhys side-eyed her and her rosy cheeks, leading the way to where they had planned to meet up with Daviin before the meeting. He looked back down the hallway.

“You think so?”

“Oh I _know_ so.” A beat later, she continued, “The team was asking me if we had made any headway or a lucky break-through before ‘judgement day’.”

Rhys replied through a wince, “They really put a dark spin on today.”

“No kidding. They probably think we’ll die in the office and to them it would only be two more roadblocks barring the path to success taken out of their way.”

“Yikes.” They stepped into an elevator, Rhys pressing the button to their floor. Together they moved back to make room for other passengers. Lowering his voice and leaning down a little, Rhys asked, “Harbouring ill-will, are we?”

Marrisse sighed and crossed her arms. She pressed her back against the elevator wall and Rhys looked on worriedly. The business woman responded just as quietly,“I don’t know. I guess I’m starting to get fed up with them. They act like teenagers over the stupidest of things.”

“I bet you they’re jealous.” Rhys watched in amusement as she quickly turned her sights onto him, frowning on in obvious confusion.

“Jealous?”

He nodded. “You’re going to a meeting to report on a big project instead of one of them. Most of those gnats have been here longer than you and to top it off, they’re Alphas with that stereotypical pride in them; of course they’ll be jealous you were chosen to come along.”

From the corner of his eye he saw Marrisse look down with a pensive expression. They were half-way to their floor when she spoke up once more.

“Thinking about it...you’re probably right. Still, it doesn’t excuse their behavior. They keep acting hoity-toity when we all know they lost whatever they thought they had to prove.” When he saw her face, she looked nothing but annoyed. A whine crept into her voice. “They’re full grown adults; why act like that?”

“My guess?” He shrugged. “A lot of people tend to be and in this profession, they’ll always be there. Bit of an occupational hazard here.”

“What, dealing with numbskulls?”

“Preeeetty much,” he intoned, stepping out of the elevator with her. Together they began the trek through the lower levels of R&D, the public levels. The place where all the paperwork and pencil-pushing went on. And of course there were little pedestals that held what were essentially trophies or memorabilia. Things like the first model to incorporate elemental shots, the first model which used slag, and the grenade mod to introduce gravitational pull were all front and center. Those ones were the pride of joy of the weapons department of R&D - the largest department on Helios. Rhys eyed them as they walked by.

“Say, how are we running on time?” Marrisse inquired as they turned down a hall. Rhys pulled up the internal clock his ECHOeye had.

“Four thirteen. We’re-”

“Late!” a voice down at the end of the hallway declared with a light tone. Rhys peered down and saw none other than Markus Daviin hurrying to meet them halfway. “We really should make our way towards Mr. Clyde’s office. Come, I’ll lead the way from here.”

“I am so sorry we couldn’t make it by the time we promised,” Marrisse began as they trailed behind Daviin. Rhys saw the shorter man glance over his shoulder with steel-blue eyes, wide and owlish like a curious child. The mousy man shrugged and turned back to watch where he was going.

“You are forgiven,” Daviin responded with a clinical voice. Despite having met with the scientist before, the way the other spoke and acted still perturbed him. Made his mind stutter half a second. Daviin acted as if he didn’t care one way or the other. “Unexpected events arise. What I care about is that you both eventually made an appearance. I would rather not go into a room with my superior and Handsome Jack on my own when there are supposed to be others. More likely to be the target of our CEO’s wrath than not.”

“How about we make it up to you after?”

Both Daviin and Rhys curiously glanced at her. What was this about? He hadn't agreed to this... being overly nice.

“Example?” Daviin tonelessly asked.

“If all goes well, how about the three of us go out for a drink?” She glanced at Rhys.

“Like...in celebration?” he asked. Marrisse brightened.

“Yeah! Exactly like that!”

“I appreciate the offer,” Daviin began. Rhys and Marrisse looked at the back of the other’s head. Another moment and the other answered, “but I must decline.”

Daviin didn’t say anything after that and Marrisse and Rhys looked at one another. Eventually Marrisse ventured, “I don’t mean to be a bother but could we know why?”

“You may.” Still his tone was without much inflection. Rhys would say at least he still had scent to rely on if not body language and voice except for the fact that the Beta’s scent was much the same; bland and without any definitive trait. “I prefer not to drink alcohol as I find it frivolous”

That was a more straightforward and to the point answer than Rhys had expected.

“Though if you feel as if you must ‘make it up to me’, might I suggest something?”

“I guess?”

Daviin gave a nod of his head before answering Marrisse again. “A coffee instead of an alcoholic beverage would be much more appreciated.”

“I think I can manage that,” Rhys heard Marrisse quietly respond. He looked over to see her giving a confused grin to the back of Daviin’s head. Honestly, Rhys had to agree. The more he interacted with Daviin, the more he could say the man could be completely baffling. Case in point, he could’ve attempted to squeeze more out of Marrisse’s offer and yet if anything he asked for less. A coffee definitely costed less than a good majority of drinks in any old bar.

They stopped outside a inconspicuous set of doors, sleek metal like the rest of the station.

“We’re here.”

Rhys checked the time once again. They had five minutes until four thirty.

“Right,” he started. “Let’s go over exactly what we had to bring to the table. Marrisse?”

A nod and she began, “As Design, we were given your coding and asked to decide how the gun would look and which type it would start in. So far we’ve chosen the Assault Rifle and have a general blueprint for R&D to take, follow, and tweak as they go through building and testing the prototype.”

At this, she looked over to Daviin who went on, “R&D is in the process of examining the code and theory the gun is to run off of. Building the prototype based on the first blueprint is set to start next week on Monday. Depending on how well that goes testing should begin on Wednesday at the earliest or Friday morning at the latest. After which we will send a report off to Design with the necessary details and changes we need to see.”

Finally it became Rhys’ turn. “Meanwhile, I’ll be on standby for R&D whenever they have questions about the coding and theory itself as needed.”

Rhys nodded, something Daviin returned. When Rhys looked over at Marrisse, he saw her pensive expression. She nibbled on her lower lip with her arms crossed and her eyes on the floor.

“I don’t like this,” she stated after a few scant moments. Rhys met her eyes when she looked up at him. “I don’t like how they specifically asked for you to be the one to give it yet the majority the weight lands on us.”

Did she think he wanted to do this to them? She must have seen the flicker of anger in his eyes because she quickly backtracked.

“I don’t mean that I feel it’s unfair to us. I more feel like it’s unfair to you. It’s- It’s like they set you up to look bad, know what I mean?”

Rhys sighed and mumbled out, “Sort of. But that doesn’t matter right now. Let’s just go in and do our best. And then _hope_ for the best.”

“‘Hope for the best but expect the worst’ is the motto R&D lives by,” Daviin said with a tilt of his head. “I feel that saying is very applicable here as well.”

Rhys...didn’t know what to say to that. Considering he heard nothing from Marrisse, it seemed she didn’t either.

Another second of silence and Daviin tilted his head towards the doors of Clyde’s office.

“Shall we?”

“Might as well,” Rhys responded with a shrug. Without another word, he made his way forward and watched the doors slide apart as he walked up not a minute early or a second late. Four thirty PM on the dot. The first things he immediately saw quickly put him on edge.

The windows in the back showed a modest view of space with the purple light of Elpis peeking through the far left side, the right showing just a tiny slice of Pandora. In front of it sat a black metal desk, a holoscreen up but the screen itself shutdown. On the desk was a nameplate and a bonsai tree. That was it. It was who sat in the desk chair with their feet propped on the desk that made the hairs on Rhys’ arm stand on end.

“Hey! Good to see ya made it, kiddo!”

“Good to see you, Handsome Jack sir, Mr. Clyde,” Rhys responded in a reticent manner, keeping his eyes low. He, Daviin, and Marrisse filed in.

“I was starting to worry you had found yourselves lost,” Clyde drawled from his position at right side of the desk. To Daviin he nodded his head once. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Markus.”

From over his shoulder, Rhys heard Daviin reply, “Likewise, Mr. Clyde.”

Rhys came to stand in front of the desk with Marrisse and Daviin at his left. He heard Clyde and Marrisse say something to each other but the meaning of the words were lost on Rhys as he felt eyes bore down on him.

' _Don’t look up. Don’t look up. Don’t. Look. Up.'_

He looked up only to regret it.

Blue and green eyes closely scrutinized Rhys, pinning him in place. The Omega felt like prey beneath that gaze and he froze, eyes wide, face paling in the wake of it. An excited flutter was felt in his stomach and Rhys quickly squashed it. He’d rather feel the fear than _ever_ begin to fall into that trap his biology was compelled to create.

Jack smirked at him and took his feet off the desk, leaning forward in his seat. Rhys wondered with a detached curiosity if Jack thought that chair sucked as well. The CEO looked down and suddenly frowned. Rhys’ fear crept further into his veins.

“Mr. Pavo.”

Whatever levity had been in Jack’s eyes was gone and in it’s place was something cold, calculative, and piercing. Those same mismatched eyes met Rhys’ once more. Rhys’ stress rose.

“Mr. Pavo?”

Rhys jumped, flinched at the unexpected sharp pain in his bruised wrist, and looked wide-eyed at Clyde. Clyde discreetly nodded towards Rhys, flicking his eyes downwards. Rhys glanced down. He had his metal hand tightly wrapped around his flesh wrist. That...must have been why it hurt. He hadn’t even noticed the anxious fiddling.

Rhys calmly let go and adjusted the cuff of his shirt sleeve to cover the bruise.

“Are you and your group ready to give your report?” Clyde asked. Marrisse gave Rhys an encouraging smile from the corner of his eye and he was surprised to find it helped him relax. He gave a minute nod back and to Clyde gave a respectful smile.

“I believe so.”

Clyde nodded and walked over to stand next to Jack’s chair. It brought Rhys’ attention back to the President of Hyperion. Ice crept along his spine at the impassiveness Jack showed. He had sat back again and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes still only on Rhys.

“Whenever you’re ready, Mr. Pavo.”

Rhys nodded one last time to Clyde.

He could do this. He would survive this. For this meeting he could pretend the hidden connection between he and Jack didn’t exist. Rhys could- He could keep the knowledge out of Jack’s hands.

__‘_ ~~ _I want him to kno-_~~ _'_ _

_‘No_ ,’ Rhys venomously hissed to himself in the privacy of his own mind. ‘ _No, I really, really don’t._ ’

In the next millisecond, Rhys compactly compartmentalised all the anxiety, all the fear, every bit that was negatively affecting him into a single box. What was left behind was a confident business-man facade. A mask. One he wielded expertly.

“Project Janus has been in the works for approximately a month and a half,” he began. He met both Clyde’s and Jack’s gazes though he rarely lingered on Jack for long. Only enough to be respectful which was honestly more than Rhys would ever be comfortable with - another thought he boxed up and put aside for the time being. “I had brought my pet project to the attention of the head of my department, Mr. Saul Henderson, who pushed for the code. After extensive cross-examination by two consultant coding groups within my department, it was deemed safe. A detailed report was sent to Design where another group was made.” Rhys leaned forward and nodded his head towards Marrisse who stood on the other side of Daviin. She met it with one of her own as well as a small smile.

“My colleague Ms. Laghrin is one of the individuals on the Design team for Project Janus. She’ll be able to tell you more.” Rhys repaid the favor she had given him earlier and sent her an encouraging smile of his own, watching as she cleared her throat and stepped forward.

Rhys found himself thankful as she spoke; he could reasonably leave his gaze on her instead of on either Alpha. Jack in specific. He was hesitant to look over and meet the other’s eyes again- he could still feel them on the side of his head every so often.

Though it was because of this that he couldn’t see the growing confusion in Jack’s eyes.

With an ear Rhys listened and paid attention to what Marrisse said but most of his thoughts went to idly picking apart the scents he smelled.

At his right side, Daviin was decidedly unaffected by any of this. He smelled of a calm, level-headed Beta. Nothing more and nothing less. It...As selfish as it was, it was nice having something that grounding close by. If he focused on it enough and forgot it was Daviin, he could almost imagine it was Vaughn at his side. Almost. It was missing the familiar hints characteristic of his best friend.

Marrisse’s scent displayed a slight amount of stress. Rhys would guess anxiety as the instigator. It was hard not to feel it even after he had shoved it to the side for the time being. Yet being able to scent it made him thankful he wore a neutralizer. Unless he was pushed to the extreme, he would always smell like an average Beta to everyone else. Well...mostly everyone else.

Jack was an enigma. His moods were like a maze with a trap set down every avenue except one and that single safe passage would constantly change. To try and navigate them, navigate _him_ was next to impossible on his good days. Eye witness accounts could attest to the task being inconceivable on bad days. Without looking Rhys could tell something was keeping the man on edge. There was something dark and dangerous laying in the undercurrent. Something that...unsettled Jack?

__‘_ ~~ _Help him. I need to make sure he’s okay_~~ _.’_ _

Rhys fully tuned back in to what Marrisse was saying, cutting off that line of thought with practised precision.

“-the blueprint itself has been forwarded to both your emails and will show the details I described. Whether they will work or not remains to be seen by R&D who were finally brought in the beginning of this week. Markus Daviin is one of the bright minds I met in the meeting on Monday.” She gestured to the Beta with a hand, professional smile still in place. Rhys grinned.

_‘You go girl.’_

“My apologies for interrupting, Ms. Laghrin but why not bring a physical copy of the blueprint with?” Clyde asked, head tilted, a brow quirked. He seemed genuinely curious if not a little confused.

“The fault there would lie with the senior lead of the R&D group, sir,” Daviin replied with a raised hand. Clyde looked at the scientist and silently motioned for the other to continue. “Senior scientist Merrywether of Weapons Division, sub-division Elemental Studies requested the physical copy of the blueprints Design had on hand as there was a malfunction viewing the shared document. This occured this afternoon and thus we were unable to bring it with us. The R&D group is using it was we speak.”

To Rhys’ surprise, it was Jack that spoke up.

“Is that true?”

Rhys looked over and found the man himself looking right at Rhys. Hearing no one else immediately reply, Rhys realized he had been asked the question.

“I-I wouldn’t know, sir,” he stuttered. He retreated from the visual confrontation with Jack, deserting it to glance over at Marrisse. “Marrisse?”

She nodded before meeting Jack’s eyes so easily, Rhys found himself a bit envious. He could barely believe the near-fumble he made. Hopefully he would get the opportunity to save face at some point.

“I can confirm that, Handsome Jack, sir,” she answered. “I was there when the runner from R&D came asking for the blueprint.”

“Pity,” Clyde murmured with a sigh. “It would have been simpler if we could see what you’re talking about.”

Opportunity sighted.

“I can help with that,” Rhys politely stated as he took a step forward. He brought his cybernetic hand up, palms facing the ceiling. Going through the files he had on his eye and finding the blueprint was easy. He flicked through his organized chaos, knowing his ECHOeye was glowing for that short period. In seconds he had the necessary file and uploaded it to the holoprojection in his palm. At first the projection was small but another thought had it enlarging to roughly the length of his arm-span and half as wide. On the projection sat the first blueprint - an exact copy R&D currently had in their possession, jotted side-notes and all

With his other hand behind his back and amiable smile on his lips, he looked over to Clyde through the blue holoprojection and asked, “Is this alright?”

Rhys watched as the other walked forward with wide, inquisitive eyes and a hand on his chin. The Alpha took one look at the projection before politely walking around it to examine Rhys’ arm itself. Daviin shuffled closer to Rhys’ side in order to look as well, expression nearly mirroring Clyde’s.

“I didn’t know the older models could do this,” Clyde muttered with a quick sidelong glance at the projection again. Rhys flushed as he heard the impressed amazement. He grinned and proudly stood up a bit straighter, almost preening with the underlying, unintentional compliment.

“I’ve done some work on it,” he admitted. Clyde stood back upright at this and openly gave Rhys a smile.

“I’d like to hear more at a later time, Mr. Pavo.” Rhys’ grin grew and he nodded. “Sorry for getting off track. Do you think you could show Handsome Jack and I what points you were talking about earlier, Ms. Larghin?”

“Of course!” she succinctly replied. Rhys watched and listened again with an ear as she went back over her earlier piece of the presentation. She moved, pointed, and gestured as she explained things to Clyde, the two standing next to each other in front of the projection. Clyde paid attention, dark eyes alight with interest. If Rhys remembered correctly, Sevant had mentioned Clyde used to be manager for both Weapons _and_ Cybernetics divisions.

Did he miss that sort of work?

Rhys felt at ease, completely forgetting the fifth person in the room until something sharp entered his nose. Sharp, acidic, and subtle. It called his attention like a skag to the scent of blood. He unthinkingly looked for the source and found himself looking at Handsome Jack from the corner of his eyes. Again, he felt frozen, unable to look away despite himself.

He was held captive.

The meeting went on around him in a daze. Somewhere in the back of his brain he knew Marrisse had passed the metaphorical baton to Daviin. Knew he and Clyde were now situated in front of the holoprojection Rhys had provided. Knew they were discussing what R&D had on their end so far. He knew all that but it was so distant from the ‘now’ he dealt with.

Rhys hated it. Hated how, deep down, it made him excited. He hated the way his blood sang while still feeling like ice in his veins. He hated how conflicted it made him feel and how it weakened his hold on the simpering Omega urges in his head bit by bit. He hated and feared it in equal measure. He felt nothing but Jack’s stare on him.

He was numb to the stare Marrisse alternated between the two of them, the gears turning in her head and starting to build the frame to a picture.

Time moved in slow motion when Jack opened his mouth, eyes still in Rhys. And with the sound of his voice, it resumed its normal tempo.

“There’s one thing I don’t understand,” the CEO intoned. Finally, _finally_ he dragged his sights away from Rhys. Every line in Rhys’ body relaxed. Looking around he saw Clyde had moved back to stand at the side of the desk and Daviin was back at Rhys’ side. Seeing as it was no longer necessary, Rhys turned off the holoprojection and dropped his hand back to his side. Together the three of them waited for Jack to continue.

The Alpha stood up from his seat and walked around to stand in front of the desk. Jack placed his hands along the edge of the desk, crossed on ankle over the other, and set his weight back against it. Heavy eyes surveyed their little group.

“See, I find it really odd here how you two-” he pointed at Daviin and Marrisse “- apparently know more about this project than Rhysie here does.”

Rhys saw the steely look for what it was. A predator was on the prowl and waiting for one misstep to strike. He felt fear for his girlfriend and colleague but that fear skyrocketed when Jack leveled that prepared, waiting, and wild stare on Rhys himself.

“Care to explain that one, cupcake?”

“I-I-I-” What was Jack so angry about? It couldn’t possibly be something as small as this. He had been grinning like a cat who caught the canary when Rhys walked in and slowly over the course of the meeting, his mood had soured further and further. Remembering Jack’s glance over him, he knew at first it must’ve had something to do with Rhys himself. Maybe his appearance?

“Come on, I don’t have all day.”

__‘_ ~~ _Obey_~~ _.’_ _

“I-I’m labelled as a- as a consultant,” Rhys finally stammered out. Jack paused and Rhys got the feeling the man hadn’t been expecting that answer.

“A consultant,” Jack drawled after a few weighty moments. Rhys nodded his head. Jack’s brows furrowed and he looked down at an angle. Rhys heard him mumble, “Why a _consultant_?” Snapping a puzzled glare onto Rhys, Jack barked out a single command.

“Explain.”

It was out of left field for Rhys and left him floundering for half a second.

___‘_ ~~ _Obey_~~ _.’_ _ _

“I would assume my knowledge wasn’t found absolutely necessary for the project once it was started. I believe that is the reason.”

Jack crossed his arms with a hard look in his eyes and Rhys wanted to- wanted to _fall in line_ . The man’s angry and hostile scent filled the room to the brim. He could see in his peripherals how Marrisse was shaking, face pale, eyes wide, the smell of absolute _terror_ seeping from beneath her. Daviin wasn’t much better with sweat beading at his temples and his eyes resolutely fixed on the floor. The Beta’s fingertips shook at his sides. Even Clyde was cowed by the scent. The Alpha’s eyes were averted and the hand he had laid on the desk was clenched tight, knuckle-white.

“By who’s choice. Your’s, or your superior’s?”

“M-My superior.”

“I want. A name,” he lowly demanded with a snap of his fingers.

____‘_ ~~ ** _OBEY_**~~ _.’_ _ _ _

Rhys couldn’t stop himself from obeying without pause.

“Saul Henderson.”

A pin could drop in the sudden silence and sound like a strike of lightning.

Rhys watched Jack mouth the name a couple times, expression not deviating from the dark puzzlement. He saw how the muscles in Jack’s neck corded together while the man clenched his jaws and snapped his fingers, obviously trying to recall something.

“Clyde,” Jack growled with narrowed eyes. He glanced up and didn’t look away from Rhys “Why is that name familiar.”

A pause. Then, “He is the Head of Programming and Design and was mentioned at the last board meeting.”

And like a switch was flipped, a new light entered Jack’s eyes. A manic, blood-thirsty one. Rhys swallowed the flighty apprehension that filled him.

“That idiot, huh? Well.” Jack chuckled. “That just sweetens it all. Alright!” Jack pushed off the desk and walked past Rhys. Their shoulders nearly brushed but aside from that, there was nothing more. Rhys unwound, sure that it was over.

“You did good kiddos!” Rhys heard Jack ‘congratulate’ from somewhere behind. Probably by the door. “Dismissed!”

Thinking he had nothing more to worry about, he turned to face Marrisse and Daviin with a shaky smile. Daviin only calmly looked back, relieved. Marrisse on the other hand was just about ready to cry with her bewildered smile. Rhys could relate; he could hardly believe they all made it out unscathed too.

“Rhys!”

His eyes widened and he froze again. He looked right through Marrisse. The panic was back.

“You’re coming with me, pumpkin.” He couldn’t react when Jack’s hand landed on his shoulder and began to drag him after the Alpha. “I’ve got some questions I need to ask you.”

Rhys kept Marrisse’s gaze as long as he could, looking over his shoulder while he followed behind Jack. He watched her bring her hands up to her mouth. Watched her eyes water with horror. Her head shake in disbelief and abject distress. The last thing he was able to take in of her before the metal doors slid shut in his face like a guillotine was her scent.

She was already grieving.

 

* * *

  

Handsome Jack’s office was extravagant. Wide, open space. Wide stairs leading up to a wide desk. A yellow throne-like chair. Elpis grimly shining in the floor-to-ceiling windows like some grave Eridian surveyor. The entire place was positively drenched in Jack’s scent. Rhys entered behind Jack, still following the man. He hadn’t been addressed by the CEO the entire trip walking from Clyde’s office to Jack’s own office however many floors above it was. He kept his silence and he did his best to keep his calm over the situation but it was so _damn_ **_hard_**.

First of all, he still had no clue what Handsome Jack, CEO of Hyperion, wanted to ask him. Rhys had already deduced that it couldn’t be about the Janus Project. If it was Jack would’ve likely (probably) asked during the meeting. But that was as far as he had gotten.

It couldn’t be too bad, right? It certainly wasn’t a secret that Jack wouldn’t hesitate to shoot someone in the skull for doing a piss poor job. Or for just pissing him off in general. And, well, Rhys was still alive so that wasn’t it.

...Unless Jack had forgotten Rhys’ presence in the first place…

He didn’t dare debate the _other_ option.

Secondly. Last night. He had gotten to do a little but the buzzing was back. It was present in the hind part of his head and he knew it would only gradually get louder the longer he let it sit there. He- He had to go out again tonight.

Putting it off wasn’t an option.

But the reason that made keeping his calm difficult was how strenuous it made focusing for more than ten minutes when he was so stressed out like this. It was like mentally dragging his mind through quicksand or mud; it was a battle for every step forward he took. And his panic wasn’t helping matters at all.

So it went something like this.

Rhys worried and fretted over what Jack wanted with him. Which rose his anxiety levels. Which made it harder to concentrate. Which had him worrying and fretting all over again. Anxiety levels. Concentration. Worrying, fretting.

A really, really bad cycle he was having immense trouble breaking on his own. Add in Jack's overpowering and tempting scent drowning him and- yeah. Enough said.

The box he had shoved it all in earlier? Well, that box had been torn to shreds somewhere between leaving Clyde’s office and entering through the doors to Jack’s office. The box was _gone_. He was left bereft. So what did he do instead?

Distracted himself by taking in his surroundings, using his ECHOeye on various areas. If he had learned anything in his life, it was keeping the mind busy was the best offense and defense against oncoming panic. Of course there were objects that were classified and showed a small notification over it but he moved on to something else. Like the...statues. Huh. He didn’t know those were there.

“So, Rhys, right?”

The Omega looked to where Jack stood in front of him without a thought, eye still active. Automatically it tried to scan Handsome Jack and at first, it was just the little warning but then-

“OW!” Rhys flinched back and squeezed his eyes shut, automatically bringing a hand to the left side of his face and rubbing. His right eye opened just fine but his left - his ECHOeye costed a bit more effort after that sharp stab it took. In another hot second his chin was pulled up and Rhys looked wide-eyed into the peering gaze of Jack.

 _‘Our noses are too close,_ ’ was the distracted thought he had milliseconds before he froze in place. His head moved freely as Jack tilted it this way and that, closely inspecting the now deactivated blue cybernetic eye.

“ECHOeye, huh?” Jack murmured. He tweaked his nose and just like that, the fingers on Rhys’ chin were gone and the Alpha was taking a couple steps back, a hand in their pocket. “Yeeeeah. If you want to live past this room, I would suggest _not_ trying to scan me, kitten.”

And as Jack turned around and ascended the stairs leading to his desk, Rhys touched his chin, blinked, and thought, ‘ _His fingers were gentle. Surprisingly.’_

“Come on, kiddo. Up here, in front of my desk, pronto,” Jack loudly stated, drawing Rhys out of...whatever fugue that had been. Rhys tried not to let onto how he nearly flinched and climbed the stairs, resolutely looking down at the floor.

He missed the way Jack clenched his jaw and scowled down at his crossed arms. He missed how Jack bared his teeth at himself for that finite moment. And he missed the resignation that flashed through the man’s mismatched eyes before going around and practically falling back into his chair with a pleased sigh.

Rhys stood and he waited.

 

* * *

 

“Kid, look at me,” Jack unintentionally growled. He inwardly sighed seeing Rhys flinch - again - before meeting his eyes. God dammit. This was why he normally left this bullshit to HR. Trying again with a softer tone, he asked, “You’re not gonna die here. I can guarantee that right now. I’ve just got a few questions to ask. That’s. All.”

He watched Rhys swallow, adam’s apple bobbing just before the brunette nodded.

Jack sighed outwardly this time and leaned back in his chair. His feet were kicked up onto the table, hands behind his head. Reclined like this he hoped he looked less threatening though if the kid knew better like everyone else on this station, he would be fearful regardless of what Jack attempted.

And for some stupid reason he had yet to figure out, that aggravated the hell out of him.

Not for the first time he pushed the annoyance aside.

“Sooo...Your boss. Not me - this- this uh…” Already he had forgotten, hand coming to wave about as he fished for a name. Jack blinked, tilted his head, and asked, “What was his name again?”

“S-Saul Henderson, sir.”

Again with the ‘sir’ crap.

“What did I tell you to call me last time,” he fauxly crooned with a minute snarl.

“I- uh- Jack,” Rhys stammered with a quiver. Normally, that would fill Jack with satisfaction but right then it only gave him a sour taste in his mouth.

“That’s right, pumpkin,” he breathed. “Now try telling me again what your boss’ name is?”

“Saul Henderson.”

“Good.” Jack gave Rhys a lazy smile, still not perfectly happy but better once hearing the stutter was gone. “Now, I don’t know if you’ve heard but Henderson has some questionable qualities and I want to ask you about them. I’m going to ask you some questions and I want you to give me as straight an answer as possible, understand?”

At Rhys’ nod, he continued, beaming.

“Perfect! Now, first question!” Jack sat forward, forearms rested on his desk. His tone was more serious and he purposefully pinned a heavy stare onto the little code monkey in front of him. “Do you know your department has been failing to meet certain requirements?”

“Yes.”

And no tripping over a ‘sir’ this time. Color Jack impressed. Not.

“Have you attempted to bring this to his attention.”

“Yes.”

“When.”

Here, Rhys bit his lower lip and paused. Probably debating his answer.

“I...I think two months ago? I don’t exactly remember; it was a while ago.”

Jack lifted his hands up, threaded his fingers together, and placed them beneath his nose. So far it followed the timeline he had put together from the file Sevant had provided.

“And what did he tell you.”

Immediately, there was a change in Rhys’ posture. His shoulders twitched inwards, his eyes looked off to the side, his head dropped the slightest bit. Jack narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He had a feeling he wouldn’t like this.

“Tell me, Rhys,” he commanded, a edge of steel in his voice. It was like a switch was flipped the instant after another one of the Omega’s flinches. He stood up straighter, his shoulders went back, and his head raised in confidence. It did nothing to hide the fear Jack could see in those eyes.

“He told me to mind my own business or I would find myself out of a job.”

“I doubt that’s all he said,” Jack growled. He abruptly stood up and stalked around his desk, sights never leaving Rhys. He stood in front of Rhys, back straight and tall as he loomed over the other. “Tell me. The truth. The _whole_ truth.”

Again, Rhys hesitated. Again, Jack barked out a command.

“ ** _Now_**.”

“H-He came close and threatened under his breath that he would find me a different, more lucrative ‘job’,” Rhys swiftly replied. The kid looked so pale - like he would pass out at any second.

Jack’s hands on his arms tightened, squeezing hard. He knew what Henderson had been alluding to and odds were Rhys knew as well. Kid would have to have been an idiot not to - something the Omega definitely wasn’t. Rhys was smart. He was capable. He was clever. He was an _asset_ . _Jack’s_ asset. And Henderson threatening to take what was his pissed him off to no end.

If only Jack didn’t need to wait. It would be easy to walk down in the morning and blow Henderson’s brains out. Make a show of it. Easy except for the fact that Jack wanted to make a _bigger_ show of it than just to some rinky dinky department. This idiot was costing Jack more than enough. He thought back to the estimates Blake had sent him, the number that was upwards of five million in losses just from a single person embezzling in the course of just as many years. Jack wasn’t stupid; he knew just about everyone stole money from Hyperion. Difference between them and Henderson?

The peons only took an iota of a crumb. Henderson was taking direct slices.

And then there was the sexual coercion.

The report settled heavy in his mind as he debated his options, eyes flitting over Rhys’ features in the meantime. When he came to a decision, he lightly growled and turned away from the Omega. He stalked around his desk and pressed his thumb against one of the drawers. It gave a small beep then slid open once he pulled his hand away. Without looking, Jack dug out a tiny device no larger than his thumbnail. The door closed with a small tap from his thigh as he turned around and settled his rear against the edge of his desk.

“Come here, Rhys.” He didn’t bother looking as he gave the command. Within moments, he had Rhys hesitantly coming to stand at his right side, close but not exactly where the CEO wanted him. He rolled his eyes and dragged the other closer by his metal shoulder until Rhys stood barely a foot in front of him between his knees.

“Don’t move,” Jack instructed offhand, reaching over and opening the pencil drawer and drawing out his toolkit pouch. The black pouch was rolled out with one hand. With the earlier device delicately held between his lips, he plucked out one of the many instruments within and began working on the fat side of Rhys metal palm.

 _‘Not steady enough.’_ A huff. Jack scooted back until he was sitting on his desk and used one of his knees for a steadier platform. _‘Better.’_

A thin piece of casing was taken out from the inseam of the palm. Jackpot. Heh.

Both casing and tool were placed down for the moment. The small device was plucked from between his lips and he held it out in front of Rhys’ inquisitive face.

“This little baby here is something I’ve been working on in my freetime for shits and giggles,” Jack stated. He frowned at the slight lie and continued on without a change in tone. “You break it or even think to steal and sell it, I’ll make you regret it. Got that, kitten?”

At first, Rhys only nodded and, well, that wouldn’t do. So he raised a brow and waited until Rhys got the hint and quietly assured, “I understand.”

“Good.” Jack turned his gaze back onto the palm and began to carefully install the chip while he continued talking. “It’s an upgrade for cybernetic users, one that adapts to whatever programming is present and begins to help build off it. It’ll be sending diagnostic updates to my private server - leave that alone unless I directly tell you otherwise. I don’t need this piece of technological beauty going to shit because you attempted to poke your nose where it doesn’t belong. Once the upload is finished, you can trash the chip.”

“Does-...” Jack paused what he was doing and glanced up from beneath his eyelids, not raising his head any more than necessary to look Rhys in the eyes. The other man had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth-

_‘That’s actually kind of friggin’ cute.’_

-and had a worried furrow to his eyebrows. He also happened to not be looking at Jack. Jack’s face fell and he internally grumbled, tweaking his nose before continuing his work.

“‘Does’ what?” Jack glowered. “I’m not gonna bite your damn head off for asking a question. Might as well say it now that you’ve started.”

Jack patiently waited the couple of seconds it took Rhys to gather whatever it was (courage? Wits? Common sense?) and continue his question.

“Does this mean you’ll also have a direct link to my cybernetics? O-Or my eye?”

“Sharp deduction, Rhysie,” Jack openly praised, placing the piece of casing back in place once finished. He started securing it as he responded. “The answer to that question would be yes- eh, well, somewhat. It’ll give me your exact whereabouts, your activity, etc etc etc. Kind of need it to make sure my baby does what it’s meant to.”

“You...called it an upgrade but...it sounds like it’s something much more than that.”

At first, Jack didn’t answer the passive question. When the piece of casing was fixed back into place, he set the tool to the side and simply turned Rhys’ palm this way and that, looking and thinking.

Almost a year since his failed attempt at opening the Vault of the Warrior and he had finally learned a vital lesson.

Ambition blinded a person. He saw that now. He was so involved with his own wants and desires that he hadn’t stopped to consider...anything else. Jack regretted it. Regretted what it ended up costing him over and over. Again. And again.

And the six months since that realized lesson was a long time to live in regret and growing self-revulsion.

“When you go to sleep, keep your arm attached and reboot your systems,” Jack murmured instead of answering and let go of Rhys’ hand. He looked up and saw...saw something in Rhys’ expression. Confusion? Concern? It was something he couldn’t exactly read. Jack stood up, something in his chest becoming a smidgen lighter when Rhys didn’t take a step back or seem spooked. He smiled down at the Omega. Jack turned and began to lead the way to the doors of his office with his hands in his pants pockets.

“When the reboot is finished, the program will automatically install herself using my own security codes. She should be done by the time you wake up. If for whatever reason she takes longer, she’ll be finished by noon tomorrow at the latest. Under no circumstances are you to unhook your arm until she is completely uploaded, you got that? That program is meant to install and connect to all devices she’ll will be working with the first time around. I don’t wanna deal with the hassle of having to try and fix her up for a second go at your cybernetics.”

“I...understand,” Rhys eventually returned sounding meek. “I...I just have one last question, I promise.”

Jack paused before the exit and turned, giving Rhys a raised eyebrow in response. Rhys shuffled and looked down. What, was he debating what to say or something? Jack sighed.

“Just- spit it ou-”

“Why me?” Rhys hesitated in looking, deliberating for whatever reason the dork was deliberating for. Jack evenly met it. It was odd feeling this calm without finding a focus for himself. Normally, the rage and anger was always in the background but right now he felt...tamed. Less like a jaguar and more like a large, lazy house cat; able to inflict damage but couldn’t be bothered to do any such thing.

“Partially ‘cause I feel like it,” Jack gave after some time. With a smirk, he added on, “And -not gonna lie- partially ‘cause it’s gonna be easier keepin’ tabs on you like this.”

He watched Rhys mouth ‘tabs’ with that confused expression of his. At least the kid wasn’t scared anymore. Or he hoped so. Kind of hard to tell when Rhys was obviously using something to control his scent.

_‘Must be some kind of neutralizer. Ah, whatever.’_

“You head on home. Oooor do whatever. I’ll be in touch with you.”

Rhys walked forwards. The doors slid open with barely a whisper and Jack watched him go.

“Oh and hey, Rhys?” The Omega paused and turned around, waiting to hear what Jack had to say. “When she starts up, tell her...tell her Jack says ‘hi’.”

Jack saluted Rhys with two fingers and made his way back to his desk, the doors closing behind him in the meantime. He fell back into his chair with a deep sigh, hands coming to rub at his masked face. His shoulders slumped. For minutes he sat like that just breathing.

Gods above- what was he doing?! Rhys was a lowly code monkey who was lucky enough to have a bright, original idea while being smart enough to see it through. He was a nobody! But for some reason, Jack was starting to care a smidgen. Yesterday and today he had been thinking about the meeting. All. The damn. Time. He had been excited! He’d been impatient to start the meeting and hear Rhys talk about it and he almost **had that**! If it wasn’t for that _dumbass_ in charge of Programming and Design. A department that was technically under Clyde's control.

How Clyde had missed Rhys being labelled as _consultant_ bewildered Jack.

But back to the point.

Jack almost had that but someone just had to fuck it up for him. Why it surprised him anymore was inexplicable. Looking back on his track record of trusting people should have reminded him to at the very least trust no one to get their god damn jobs done at all - much less correctly. For fuck’s sake, he had a constant reminder at his back whenever he sat at his desk.

The seething vengeance reared its ugly head as he sneered at Elpis from the side.

Hard not to think of _those_ backstabbing cowards with that in the corner of his sight at all times. And yet thinking of what else it reminded him of brought his head to hang low, elbows on his knees, eyes squeezed shut, hands in his hair while regret tugged at his once-shrivelled heart once more.

Yeah.

He wasn’t the only one who had been caught in the crossfire. Worst part? He knew how much the blame laid at his feet for each and every single life.

Before he could stop it, his mind returned to the bruise he had saw on Rhys’ wrist as soon as the younger man fiddled with it. A growl popped up low in his throat but was succinctly cut off within moments. Another sigh.

“What the hell am I doing?”

His hoarse question echoed in the solitude of his throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Handsome Jack? I like Handsome Jack!
> 
> Also, DID ANYONE SEE THE HOMESTUCK AS WELL AS THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON REFERENCE AS SOON AS THEY SAW THEM!? (expect more little random references to other fandoms placed here and there, some more obscure than others)
> 
> Fun fact!: Markus Daviin is originally an OC I made for another fic (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) I have called Blood Red! Mousy, absent-minded, overly formal scientist who tends to use complex words that to other people are just jarring to hear in actual conversation.
> 
> Lightly Beta read but if you think you see a spelling/grammatical error, lemme know. That said, have Saturday's chapter a lil early cause I was smart a Beta read it Thursday/REAL EFFING EARLY Friday morning. Meaning it was all done and ready for posting by early Saturday!
> 
> Obviously _someone_ is getting a revival. Care to guess who? It'll all be revealed next chapter regardless! And in the future, be prepared for more of Jack's POV! Chapter 9 will center _heavily_ around that ass.
> 
> Edit, like...six hours later: TOTALLY FORGOT TO CHANGE THE RAITING WITH THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. Mature themes here now ya'll. Watch out B-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME AFTER YOU READ THIS UPDATE IF YOU CORRECTLY GUESSED WHO WAS REVIVED.
> 
> (I'll be updating the character tags with it tomorrow night/tonight [depending on your timezone].)  
> (Also just noticed I forgot to add Vasquez to the tags until now.... oops.)
> 
> Early update, reason down in end notes.

Saying Rhys felt internally lost the entire walk back to his home was an understatement. He felt out-of-depth, conflicted. Like his mind was a garbled mess of different thoughts that he could barely understand or make sense of. He was floating above it. Or maybe sinking beneath it. Somehow separated as if the chaos was kept on a different side of a sound and bullet proof glass wall. He’s lost in the erratic acuity he could see on the other side.

How did he feel about it? About what happened? And what even was all that?

Jack had- the CEO had brought Rhys to his office. To his actual office and Rhys was still alive. There wasn’t a single scratch on him from the trip - a miracle in his head. Jack had asked Rhys about Henderson. _Commanded_ an answer Rhys hadn’t wanted to give. And Rhys- dammit, he hadn’t been able to even put up a token resistance once Jack demanded the honest truth. The words spilled past his lips and it felt like a sour defeat.

Rhys had been able to hold his own against that tone Alphas would use on more than a few hundred occasions in the past and it never affected him then. But when it came to Handsome Jack, Rhys was helpless to disobey. It was just the same as it had been in the initial meeting.

And then the proximity. They had been too close.

~~_So close so close_ ** _so close-!_**~~  

Rhys still felt the lingering phantom sensation of Jack’s fingers on his chin. Just thinking about it raised a heat to his cheeks, embarrassed and ashamed for feeling so good from that one touch alone.

Then there was the gentle and diligent manner Jack had handled Rhys’ arm. Familiar despite having never touched it before that time. And his attention had never strayed from his work long while he manipulated the arm to suit his goal. When he looked away, his hands stopped moving. Some part of Rhys said it was Jack trying to be careful for Rhys’ sake. A larger and more logical voice concluded it was caution for Jack’s wants and Jack’s wants alone. Rhys was more willing to trust the cold logic despite the slight he felt. Everyone knew Jack cared about no one outside of himself. To think or believe otherwise was the height of foolishness on this God forsaken space station. He knew this without a doubt. So then why did he want to see that wrong?

Rhys...didn’t have an answer for himself.

He was so at odds on the inside. At its most basic form, beating back the neediness of what his entire being demanded was easy enough. He’s had enough practice over the last two and a half years. But it was so different now. Maybe it was because of how close they had been. For the first time, Rhys had felt Jack’s touch. They occupied the same vicinity, held each others’ attentions, there was no one else but each other. Maybe even having a shred of false intimacy familiarity brought that part of him to life.

Rhys gave a self-deprecating chuckle; he’s heard fighting the pull of being with your other half was hard but he never thought it would be like...that.

So….how did he feel?

Conflicted. Enduring the urge to be with Jack had been overwhelming while up close and personal.

Frustrated. Common sense and self-discipline were far out of hand when he knees were threatening to fail him when he had been barely half a foot from Jack.

Distant. It was a lot to process. It had been a first time experience and it was something so different than what he expected. Coming to terms with it was...slightly difficult.

And strangely enough, calmer than he had been in ages. It was like reaching some sort of equilibrium. Some rare, foreign sense of peace that was as relaxing as it was worrying if for only one reason.

The buzzing he had felt earlier? The incessant, unrelenting hum of his powers? It… it wasn’t gone per say but it was definitely weaker than it had been before. As if he had gone for a ‘walk’. Hindsight, Rhys had thought it would be the complete opposite. Stress had _always_ made it worse. Heavy projects forced him out more often. Dealing with higher ups more than once in the day made it more pronounced. Having an impossible deadline slammed onto his work, the yearly employee work ethic review, his damned heats. They all made him more antsy to go to the lower storage levels for an hour. Project Janus alone had him going to the underbelly of the East Tower at least once or twice a week. His last attempt had been a bust-

~~__Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.__ ** _ ** _Don’t think about it._**_**~~  

-and now with all this? Rhys knew the need was there beforehand. He also knew it should’ve grown. So what happened? Yet another question he couldn’t answer.

Rhys thoughts came to a slow halt when he realized he had stopped walking in front of a door. It was one of the many residential floors but which one he could only guess at. A glance at the Helios map on his ECHOeye made it easy. Level 26. Home. Rhys reached over to place his flesh palm against the pad at his right and the door immediately opened after the pad briefly flashed green. What he saw painfully brought him back to the reality that he wasn’t the only one affected by this debacle.

“Rhys!” Marrisse came barrelling towards the Omega with a cry, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her nose against his scent gland. Rhys was so stunned, he kept his arms out at the side, unsure what the hell to do with them. “Ohmygods- you’re okay!”

Just as suddenly she pulled back at arm’s length, wide eyes searching his face.

“You _are_ okay, right?” Within half a second, she was moving his arms, going circles around him, turning him this way and that looking for some sort of injury or spot of blood. Rhys blinked owlishly and raised his gaze to look at his two friends.

Yvette had risen to stand next to the couch in the center of the apartment, eyes wide, jaw dropped. Rhys could see the shake in her hands. Vaughn didn’t look much better. He sat on the couch and looked over the back with an expression of relief and awe, face whiter than a ghost. And that’s when it hit him.

He hadn’t been able to really as he stood just outside the threshold but as Marrisse slowly but surely shepherded him inside, his nose was assaulted by their combined scents.

There was the acrid waft of fear. Guilt hung like a raincloud. Sorrow mingled, reminding him of the scent of decay in some of Rhea’s forests; wet and hard to breathe in. It conglomerated into a sour taste that lingered on the back of his tongue. Unpleasant. The mess of scents hit his brain like a brick and a whine built up in the back of his throat like a ball of yarn. Two of them were pack, people he felt a responsibility to help and see better, to comfort. The other was one he had come to see as something close to mate.

“Holy shit,” he could only murmur on a breath.

Marrisse gently grabbed his hands and tugged him forward, the door sliding shut automatically with both he and Marrisse out of the way. He kept switching his sight between the three of them, seeing the wetness gleaming in the corners of their eyes. Marrisse lead him in front of the couch and Vaughn was scooting to the side, silently telling Rhys to sit himself in the middle. Rhys practically fell back into the couch.

“I-...” What could he say?

“I- I thought you were going to die, Rhys,” Marrisse softly admitted. Rhys glanced back at her. She had her eyes on the ground, one hand wrapped around the other wrist. “I panicked. I didn’t know what to do but I didn’t just want to go home. You had friends. Pack. I knew they should hear it from- from….”

“You thought you were responsible.” The words were out before he realized it, the epiphany only blooming just after it’s spoken. She nodded and it gutted him. “No- No, it’s not your fault.”

She looked up- shit, she was crying.

“I told you he wouldn’t blame you,” Vaughn quietly chimed in. Rhys peeked at him from the corner of his eyes before looking back at Marrisse.

“But I _knew_ it was weird you were put as a consultant,” she stammered. “I knew and I just- I let it go! I should’ve said something! If I had then-”

“Then Henderson would’ve done something to you,” Rhys softly cut her off. At her broken stare, he went on. “Henderson...isn’t a good person, Marrisse. There’s- There’s been...issues. _That’s_ why Handsome Jack had me come with him to his office.”

“Issues?” she finally asked after a moment. Rhys sighed and Yvette settled in on his other side. Vaughn scooted closer and rested his back against Rhys’ right shoulder. Rhys looked down, crossing his arms in front of his stomach and holding them close.

“Yeah, ‘issues’ and from the sounds of his the higher ups finally caught wind of it.”

“What- what kind of issues? Rhys. What is Henderson doing.”

He found he couldn’t look up as he answered her, “He’s taking advantage of some of his employees, stealing money from our paychecks, and on top of that he’s blackmailing people to...to be his sex-buddies or something.”

She didn’t say anything for a while and Rhys didn’t expect her to. What could someone say when told that. Henderson was corrupt to the bone, a bastardized asshole. Forget the rumor of a kitten fighting ring. This was a hundred times worse. Henderson was high enough on the corporate ladder where he could get away with it and low enough to keep off the radar of any sort of media or news for it to make a difference. If it was one of the Board of Executives doing it, there’s no way it wouldn’t be sniffed out in less than a month. Hell, Rhys would bet a week maximum. But Henderson was just a singular level below that.

“Jack asked me questions about Henderson while I was up there.” Rhys finally glanced up but the expression on Marrisse’s face confused him. Like she had figured something out or uncovered a missing piece of a puzzle. Just as quickly it was gone.

_‘Huh… Weird.’_

“And you weren’t threatened?”

Rhys almost snorted. No, he certainly did not get threatened by Handsome Jack, not seriously. If anything, he was practically rewarded. Jack had installed _something_ into Rhys’ cybernetics. Some sort of program or software. Jack had called it ( _‘Her…’_ ) an upgrade but Rhys knew it had to be something more than that despite Jack not answering that specific question. Whatever was in that chip was something important but Rhys had yet to figure out why it was given to him of all people. A whim and/or convenience couldn’t be all of it.

“No.” He glanced down at his prosthetic, clenching his hand into a fist and then relaxing it. “Surprisingly not.”

Rhys didn’t see the way she opened her mouth but paused. Slowly, she closed it with a thoughtful look. Rhys didn’t see it. Vaughn on the other hand had the perfect vantage point to catch it without notice.

This time when Marrisse hugged him unexpectedly, Rhys was able to return it and drape his arms around her shoulders.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she whispered while squeezing him tight. Rhys smiled.

“Me too.”

Marrisse soon let go looking much better than when Rhys had first entered his apartment. She smiled at him.

“I’m gonna head home for now. You’ll message me later, right?”

A nod. “Of course.”

“Thank you. Vaughn. Yvette. Thank you both.” She gave a nod to them both. “It was good to see you again though I wish it had been under better circumstances.”

Yvette rose with a snort, hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips when she glanced at Rhys. Rhys gave her a flat look. What was that about?

“We’ll make it up to you,” Vaughn returned, still leaning against Rhys. His head fell back onto Rhys’ shoulder and rolled to meet Marrisse’s curious stare. “We’ll figure something out and I’ll make sure this overgrown manchild gets back to you.”

Rhys rolled his eyes while Yvette and Marrisse headed towards the door.

“You two and I will talk more later,” Yvette grumbled over her shoulder. “I have a very worried roommate at home to get back to.”

“See ya later, Yvette!” Vaughn returned.

“Talk to you both soon,” Rhys added. The girls called their good-byes and left, the door quietly sliding shut behind them. A couple moments later and Rhys remotely locked it, finally relaxing when he heard the familiar ‘snick!’. The Omega waited patiently, unwilling to be the one to break the silence first.

“What the hell happened today, Rhys?” The way Vaughn quietly and slowly asked was a dead giveaway to how frazzled the shorter Beta felt. If possible, Rhys felt Vaughn slump even further against him, tucking his chin against his chest and crossing his arms. Another haze of Vaughn’s scent blew through Rhys’ nose and at this point the guilt was threatening to overwhelm him.

“I’m sorry.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as Vaughn quickly sat up and fixed Rhys with an incredulous stare.

“Why would you be sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for!” Vaughn softly groaned and stood up, bringing a hand to rub at his forehead while he paced back and forth in front of the couch. “Just-” He stopped and splayed his hands out, giving Rhys a pleading and imploring look of worry. “What _happened_?”

Rhys told him. He shared every detail, leaving nothing out. Not how afraid he was. Not how much he wanted to drop to his knees or bare his neck in submission. Not how he had melted a little bit whenever Jack touched him. And definitely not how Jack had randomly installed something into Rhys’ cybernetics by hand himself.

“He _what_?!” Vaughn exclaimed, jaw dropped. His pacing began anew this time with his hands lightly tugging at his hair. “What if- what if it’s a-a-a _bomb_ or like some sort of freaky _virus_!! Rhys!”

Rhys jumped up and held his hands up hovering over the man as Vaughn stilled and pressed his palms against his eyes, glasses pushed up to the top of his head. He gently laid his hands on Vaughn’s shoulders, giving a calming purr while scenting him with his nose.

“Hey, we’ll be alright,” Rhys hummed. He needed Vaughn calm. _Needed_ his best friend to be calm. Rhys wouldn’t be able to handle it if they were both losing their shit. As it stood, the peace he had earlier was slowly being pulled from his grasp and there was no way he’d be able to calm both Vaughn _and_ himself at this rate. Thankfully, Vaughn seemed to get a hold of himself. He wasn’t really better right then but he also wasn’t losing a grip.

“It’s getting worse,” Vaughn muttered, giving substance to Rhys’ fears. The Omega winced and turned his head to the side, hands sliding off Vaughn’s shoulders. He stood there feeling almost...  _ashamed_.

“Forget what you said Wednesday about- about trying to _not_ want it.” Vaughn turned and fell back onto the couch, placing his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. “You said it yourself. Being so close you could barely keep yourself from giving in. And that was for- what… ten? Fifteen minutes? And the...whatever that ‘upgrade’ is. You said he would ‘be in touch’ with you. You’re going to end up being around him more and then what? What’s the plan here, Rhys?” He could see Vaughn look up at him from his peripherals. “You always have a plan.”

Again he sounded so lost. Rhys hated that he was the cause.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. Rhys slowly came to realize there was a lot he didn’t know when it came to his situation. He really didn’t like it. Rhys loosely crossed his arms in front of him. He looked up and gave Vaughn a lost look. “I...I don’t know what to do, Vaughn. I’m…. I’m scared of what this could change.” Suddenly, he snapped his gaze back onto the floor, teeth bared, growling down at the carpet. “I didn’t ask for a psychopath as a fucking soul mate. I wish I didn’t have a Mark.”

“Rhys!”

“What!?” The fire went out when he looked back at his best friend’s broken stare. Rhys’ expression fell into something glum and...bleak. He looked off to the side. “It’s true. If it weren’t for the stupid mark on my thigh, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

It seemed Vaughn had nothing to say to that.

“Look… we’ll play it by ear because right now there’s nothing else we can do. Handsome Jack is the CEO of Hyperion, the company we work for. If he says ‘jump’, we ask how high and not ‘why’. I can’t just say no to him. I’d really be a goner then. Right now though.” Rhys sighed again, running his fingers through his hair as he read the clock on the wall. It was only 7PM. Early but, “I want to go to bed. I’m tired of this bullshit day so I’m going to eat, take a shower, then pass the hell out. We all still on for the arcade tomorrow?”

Rhys gave Vaughn a sideways glance without bothering to hide the exhaustion nipping at his heels. The Beta looked better. Calmer but resigned and just as tired. Rhys thought that was more than fair. Honestly, he was surprised Vaughn and Yvette had stuck by his side this long. Most other people would be long gone knowing everything they did about him.

“As far as I know,” Vaughn mumbled. He raised an eyebrow dubiously. “Are you even sure you still want to go after today?”

Rhys waved a hand and turned for the kitchen.

“Better than allowing myself to wallow in self-pity.”

“Want me to go ahead and invite Marrisse?”

“Was just about to ask you that, bro.”

Rhys could hear Vaughn stand up in the living room as he responded, “I’ll get that done before I go to bed. If you need me, I’ll be in my room. Thinking of turning in early too. It’s been a hell of a day.”

Hand grabbing the jug of milk from the fridge, Rhys only snorted.

After eating and going through his evening ablutions, Rhys sat on the edge of his bed with the door closed. On his eye he had the terminal for his cybernetics pulled up. At the bottom line right before the blinking code sat the name of the program Jack had manually installed into his arm. He kept staring at and hoped for the two words to magically make sense or for some series of dots to finally connect and give him the bigger picture but no such thing happened. He didn’t understand what the name meant anymore than he had five minutes ago.

Rhys sighed and closed the terminal. The lights turned out with a simple command from his eyes and he tucked himself underneath the covers of his bed, naked except for a pair of boxers.

r3c0v3ry-f3l1c17y.exe

What the hell could that possibly mean?

He took the question and pinned it up somewhere in his mind for later inspection and then he restarted his arm and eye. Unlike doing the dangerous thing and turning it off, a restart would take a few hours but even when ‘off’ was kept online enough to not put him in any danger. The eye went dead and his arm became limp around the same time Rhys succumbed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Jack was good on his word. When Rhys woke up, it was to sight in both eyes, a notification displayed on it, and an ache in his side from sleeping with his arm on. Again. He absently checked the battery life left in his arm, knowing before the numbers popped up that the battery roughly had a life of over a week on it’s own but that would be pushing it. Paired with his eye, it went down to approximately five days. Despite knowing, he still felt relieved when the estimated amount of time he had left showed up at just under four days.

“Rhys! I’m not gonna wake you up again in five minutes, man!” Vaughn called from the other side of Rhys’ bedroom door.

Rhys scrunched his face and propped his chin on his pillow. He ran his fingers through his hair, almost accidentally slapping himself on the face in the process.

“Again?”

“Yeah. I woke you up about fifteen minutes ago.” Wait a minute, Vaughn sounded kind of funny. Like he was-

“Are- Are you brushing your teeth right now? Really? What if the foam gets on the floor.” He rolled into a seated position on the edge of his bed.

“Well considering we need to be at the arcade in less than half an hour-”

“What!?” Rhys screeched, standing up and almost falling flat on his face. He ran to his closet while checking the time on his ECHOeye. Vaughn was right. Goddammit it all! “DUDE!”

“What! I tried waking you up earlier and you grumbled you were up! Like I’m gonna barge into your nest to make sure you actually are.”

Rhys only groaned, quickly going through and getting dressed. Jeans, white T-shirt, a plaid overshirt, and a pair of yellow socks with golden teddy bears on them. The same ones he won at the arcade a year ago. Normally he would smile at the memory but he was too frazzled to even spare more than a seconds’ thought towards it.

Out of his bedroom and crowding into the bathroom with Vaughn, Rhys asked, “Did Marrisse say she was coming?”

“Yeup. Yvette also messaged me before I fell asleep that she’s bringing her roommate with.”

“Ugh, when is she just going to admit they’re dating?”

Rhys only received a shrug in response. Rhys rolled his eyes and started getting ready. He washed his face and styled his hair. Brushed his teeth and put a drop of saline into the corner of his ECHOeye. A couple blinks and he was good to go for the rest of the day. Another check of the clock.

Ten-twelve AM.

Gods, had he really slept over twelve hours? Normally if he slept that long he felt horrible in the morning but… Rhys felt almost perfect. Maybe a little stressed about time but other than that, he felt good.

“Come on, Rhys!”

“One sec!” Rhys bounded out of the bathroom and right into the kitchen, opened a cupboard, dug a hand inside a box, and pulled out one of Vaughn’s protein bars.

“If you don’t hurry the hell up we’re gonna miss our shuttle!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m here!” Back into the living room he went. Vaughn stood impatiently by the door with a backpack on his shoulders. Rhys quickly put on a pair of sneakers and threw his wallet into the backpack. He then turned to Vaughn.

“Water bottles?”

“Check.”

“Old tickets and tokens?”

“Check.”

“Some snacks?”

“Check. Come _on!_ You know I never forget anything.”

“Never hurts to double check.”

Vaughn rolled his eyes with a grin. “Whatever. Are we ready to go now?” He opened the door without waiting for an answer and walked through. Rhys snorted and followed, turning off everything in their apartment with little more than a thought. The door closed behind him and Vaughn locked their home using the palm pad next to it.

“Any updates from Yvette or Marrisse?”

“Nah. Yvette will meet us there for lunch like usual and Marrisse said she’ll be by a little before that.”

“Really?”

“Yup.” Vaughn popped the ‘p’. They both quickly made their way towards the elevators chitchatting the whole time. When they stood in the elevator, the continued talking through private messaging. Vaughn via his glasses and Rhys through his ECHOeye. As soon as they were off, back to talking they were, Rhys picking up from where they left off in their messaging.

“What do you mean the new version is better? I thought we agreed with original could never be beat!”

“That stood until Yvette forced me to marathon the remake last Sunday when you went out.”

“But- The first Doctor Who is a classic!”

“An outdated classic.”

Rhys gasped as they stepped onto the shuttle. “You take that back.”

“Watch the remake and tell me it doesn’t make you doubt your stance one little bit and _then_ I will _consider_ taking it back.”

Rhys groaned and flopped down into a seat. “Fine.”

Vaughn sat next to him with a smug smirk. “Which reminds me, you still haven’t told us where you go on Sundays.”

Rhys gave him the same answer he has since Project Janus was a thing.

“Traaaaade secret.”

“Come on. You can’t even give us a hint? Nothing? What- are you seeing someone?”

“For what is probably the fiftieth time, no.” His head fall back and laid on the back of the terrible shuttle seat. “No, I am not seeing someone. No, I am not...I think ‘embroiled’ is the word Yvette used. I am not embroiled in some secret, devious, or nefarious plot. No, I have not ditched you two for some other friends. And no, I am _definitely_ not visiting those fighting rings in the underbelly of the West Tower’s entertainment floors.”

“We’ll find out eventually. We have our ways.”

“Oh, like trying to tail me and utterly failing?”

“Okay, that was _one_ time we did that. One.”

“You’re both still not living it down.”

“Whatever. Alright so if it’s not any of those what about going to floor 69 in the West Tower.”

Rhys frowned and set a heavy look onto Vaughn. “Hell. No.”

“Alright, that’s fair. Then how about-”

Their little game went on and on the entire shuttle ride with Vaughn throwing increasingly ludicrous suggestions. Even after they finally reached the West Tower, Vaughn kept on guessing. As they stood in front of the arcade, Vaughn gave one more guess.

“LARPing Bunkers and Badasses.”

“And ditch our campaign? Don’t think so.” They fell silent for a couple seconds, staring at the sign.

“What’s the time?”

“Ten twenty-nine,” Rhys answered without missing a beat. Any second now and the sign’s little lights would power on, the lights of the arcade games would start, and-

“Here again I see,” Rhys heard a semi-familiar voice. The Omega looked away from the sign and towards the man slowly opening the arcade. He stood there in lazy clothes and rasped on in his smoker’s voice, “How are you two not bored to death of my arcade yet?”

“It’s all about the charm, Mr. Whitacre,” Vaughn returned for the both of them. Mr. Whitacre harrumphed.

“Whatever, ya brats. Joanna’s working the counter this morning. Have fun.”

“See ya later,” Rhys said as they walked past the old man.

“And remember, no-”

“No using my cybernetics to cheat! I remember!”

_‘Not that I even could. I’d have to write the program myself first and while I like coding, I am not willing to lose the fun I have here.’_

Rhys and Vaughn made their way through the arcade, searching for a specific machine to start their day off. They found it within moments and today Vaughn started them off. Rhys fished out the tokens for the smaller man and handed them over, watching closely as the game counted down. Rhys leaned against the side of the large game apparatus with a grin. The buzzer went off, little lights flashed, and Vaughn hit each one as fast as he could.

The point of the game was to slap the buttons that lit up. As soon as one was hit, another would come up. There really wasn’t a way to win. All someone had to do was hit as many lit up buttons as possible within the time limit.

Soon enough the timer went off and Rhys watched as the machine spit out a line of tickets but quickly redirected his gaze to the little screen on top of the machine. Vaughn’s points were being totalled and they both waited in anticipation. Higher and higher the number went until it stopped at one-hundred-seventeen. They both groaned.

“No record beating today,” Vaughn bemoaned.

“Hey, at least your position at number two hasn’t been lost!”

“I know. Can’t wait for the day one of us beat the number one spot.” They both looked back at it in awe. It was an even two-hundred. “Over two years of coming to this arcade and we’re still no closer to beating it.”

“No kidding. You ever wonder who it is?” Rhys moved to stand next to Vaughn on the raised platform with his arms crossed, staring at the MR.HJ listed at the top. “I mean, I really doubt Handsome Jack actually holds the record here. He’s never been here as far as we know.”

Vaughn shrugged but chuckled a moment later. Rhys looked over with a quirked brow.

“You’re probably right but imagine if it was and then we _beat him_.”

Rhys snorted. “Either we’d be shot out of an airlock or we’d be witnesses to the most epic battle this machine as probably ever been a part of in its lifetime. Anyways, my turn. Scoot and watch the master.”

“Pfft, master of third place.” Rhys tossed a narrowed glare over his shoulder. Vaughn evenly met it with a challenging grin of his own.

“Oh you’re on.” Rhys turned back to the machine, rolled up his sleeves, and fished out the tokens in his pants pocket. The game began its countdown. “Watch. And. Learn.”

The game always started at ten for a timer, building up tension as it counted lower and lower to start. It was during that point that something odd began to happen. His eye…. ‘Turned on’ was the only way to describe it. It began to compute something without his command and suddenly an overlay appeared on his vision right when the game started. Rhys fumbled for the first second but quickly began hitting the buttons. As he went, he saw the overlay begin to suggest which buttons would light up next. As the game continued, it became more and more precise, narrowing it down from four to three options. Then from three to two. And then from two to the exact location. By the end of it, Rhys was going to slam the buttons right as they flickered to life.

The game ended and Rhys stepped back, bringing his hands up to look down at them. The overlay blinked and then was gone. Rhys pulled up his files and searched through them, trying to find just what the hell that was but nothing was showing up. Checking his software showed no signs of hacking. There wasn’t a single hint of a virus hidden in his cybernetics and everything was running smoothly.

“You okay?” A hand waved in front of his face brought him back to reality. Vaughn was looking at him with a worried expression, eyes looking over Rhys’ face. “You kinda hesitated when the game started. You sure you’re feeling alright?”

Rhys looked up and saw just how badly he did.

Eighty-six.

He hadn’t gotten a score that terrible since he first tried the game. Rhys huffed a breath through his nose and reached around Vaughn to snag the tickets they won. Stuffing them in the backpack, Rhys replied, “Yeah. Just had an email randomly pop up on my eye right when the game started.”

“Really? What was it about?”

“Something on my wishlist finally became available again,” Rhys smoothly lied. If he told the truth, Vaughn would worry. It was Saturday and more than that, it was arcade day. He didn’t want it to end sooner than they planned. “Forgot I flagged it as important.”

“Well, you are pretty forgetful sometimes.”

“Whatever,” he shot back with a roll of his eyes. “Anyways, I’ll flag you down with a message if I need anything. Where are we meeting Yvette for lunch this time?”

Vaughn and Rhys walked side-by-side as they made their way towards where they knew they could buy tokens.

“I honestly don’t remember the name of the place,” Vaughn said. “Some sort of cafe she picked out. I’ve got the station coordinates saved.”

“And Marrisse?”

“She said she’d meet us here around eleven thirty-ish. She’ll send a message to one of us when she gets here.”

They bought their tokens and temporarily parted ways. Normally Rhys would wander about and choose games at random but what happened earlier weighed on his mind. What happened back there? That was so far from typical that it raised all sorts of warning flags to Rhys but he had already checked everything that could be the cause, searched every possible cyber-avenue for a possible culprit. There was nothing. Not even a trail of breadcrumbs to follow.

There was a reason Mr. Whitacre rarely allowed cybernetic users into his arcade without a scan of those enhancements. It was so easy to cheat with them, Rhys almost doubly so. If he wanted he could create or download programs to his eye that would do all the thinking for him and if he only used his right arm, it was almost always a guaranteed win. Mr. Whitacre trusted both he and Vaughn after visiting so much and if he found out Rhys had cheated, unintentional or not they would likely be banned from coming back.

Staring at a generic whack-a-mole, Rhys considered his options and created a method to test whatever the heck that was.

He fed the tokens into the machine, picked up the mallet with his flesh hand, and started the game. Again, right as the game began an overlay fell across his screen. As it ran, he set to make an attempt at analyzing it and tracing it's origins. He let the scan run the entirety of the game, not once attempting to play the game. When the timer run out, Rhys looked through the results.

It read that the source was- wait, him?

Rhys blinked owlishly and was about to follow-up with another but more thorough look into his sub-systems when a notification popped up on his screen.

‘New Message from  ??????’  
‘Accept? y/n’

He stared at the words that lazily phased in and out of sight on his ECHOeye’s display. Questions could only mean one thing; an encrypted user. Hell no, he didn’t trust those a single bit. He snorted and selected the ‘no’ option. The little side window blinked out of existence and Rhys went back to searching through his systems while ambling towards a drinking fountain just outside the restrooms. Again, he began to do a slow and thorough look through when again he was interrupted. By the same notification.

‘New Message from ??????’  
‘Accept? y/n?’

Before he could select ‘no’ once more, the chat opened itself up.

“What the hell?”

‘??????: y tf r u testing it out in an arcade of all places on heli?’

The timestamp from that one placed it from when Rhys got the first notification

‘??????: Rhys, frigging answer when I message you, kiddo.’

And that one from just now. Something niggled at the back of his mind about whoever this was but seeing as it wasn’t providing him with anymore clues other than ‘I know this person’, he brazenly went forth and replied.

‘RhysPieces7: I tend to ignore encrypted usernames like any other sane person.’  
‘RhysPieces7: Who are you.’

Immediately after sending that, he set his own code on breaking down the encryption surrounding the user and slipping past the firewall to follow it to a source. After setting that loose, it was just a waiting game.

‘??????: who do u think it is princess?’

Well that didn’t tell him anything. And then his digital probe was destroyed. He leaned against the wall with wide eyes. What-

‘??????: Hey, hey, HEY! What’d I say about touching my private servers, Rhysie?’

Now that painted a much fuller picture than anything else they had sent so far.

‘RhysPieces7: Jack?’  
‘??????: who else would it b dum dum’

Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit fucking _shit_. He had just tried to break into Handsome Jack’s private servers. He had _snarked_ the CEO of Hyperion. His boss. His-

_‘Not. Going there.’_

‘??????: u still havent answered my question’  
‘??????: u know about using an arcade of all things for her 1st test run’  
‘??????: what in my awesome space station made u think that would b the best place’  
‘??????: reeeeally curious here cupcake’  
‘RhysPieces7: What?’

Seriously. What the hell was Jack talking about?

‘??????: dont u ‘What?’ me’  
‘??????: the overlay on ur eye when u play those dorky games’  
‘??????: the ones that r helping u win’

Oh.

‘RhysPieces7: Those are because of that ‘upgrade’ you gave me?’  
‘??????: uh. duh’  
‘??????: dont get stupid on me now rhysie’  
‘??????: btw did not make u out 2 b a cheater’  
‘??????: 4 shame kitten’  
‘RhysPieces7: It’s not like I meant to!!!’  
‘RhysPieces7: It just did that on its own!’

Jack could go fuck himself; Rhys never cheated when it counted. Rhys slipped into the men’s restroom and stood in front of one of the sink with his arms crossed.

‘??????: what kinda outfit is that?’  
‘??????: ur not trying 2 rock the homely single dad from the farmers market look rite?’  
‘??????: because lemme tell ya it is NOT doing any favors 4 u sweetheart’  
‘RhysPieces7: I’m just going to let that one be.’  
‘RhysPieces7: Can you please tell me how to keep whatever it is from doing that?’  
‘RhysPieces7: I’d like to play the games normally.’  
‘??????: fiiiine’  
‘??????: more surprised 2 learn u havent tried giving her any commands yet but whatevs’  
‘??????: u do u’

For a couple moments, Jack didn’t respond and he didn’t type anything. If he expected Rhys to rise to the bait, he would be sorely mistaken. The less interaction they had the better and Rhys was serious about getting back to playing the games _without_ cheating. He was supposed to be having a good, Jack-free day. Part of that was ruined but the rest was salvageable.

‘??????: gods u r such a bore’  
‘??????: just go in2 ur terminal n type a command’  
‘??????: i mean that literally’  
‘??????: like’  
‘??????: ‘Felicity, keep adapting to the stupid arcade games I play because I am a loser with nothing better to do with my work-free Saturday.’ kind of bullcrap’

“Real classy, Jack,” Rhys sullenly muttered. He leaned a hip against the sink, glaring right into the mirror at his lit up cybernetic eye. “ _Real_ classy.”

‘??????: shell use the terminal as her own pm system’  
‘??????: ur lucky im in a good n forgiving mood bcause i heard that u lil shit’

The urge to give his eye the middle finger was strong but Rhys suppressed it. How his right eye twitched sadly couldn’t be helped.

‘??????: HA! ur real funny kiddo’  
‘??????: aaaaanyways ive got shit 2 do so have fun at the arcade w/ ur weirdly short friend’  
‘RhysPieces7: Wait, why is your username encrypted?’

Rhys waited a few minutes but again, there was nothing forthcoming from the chat box. He rolled his eyes. One day. That’s all he wanted was one day where he could be worry free about this entire fiasco his life had become. Hell, one afternoon would be perfect enough.

‘ _Whatever. Terminal. That’s got to be taken care of before I go back out.’_

Skeptical, Rhys pulled up the terminal and just as Jack said, Rhys entered in a command like he would write it in a note or department memo.

**_Felicity, stop using_ **

The cursor blinked before he rethought the command, backspacing and mostly starting over.

**_Felicity, refrain from aiding me in any arcade games without asking for permission beforehand._ **

He pressed enter and was surprised to see a response in pale blue font appear half a second later.

**_ Sudoroot authorization recognized. Sudoroot command accepted. Understood, RHYZ._**

Holy shit Jack hadn’t been messing with Rhys. The- whatever it was, it was using the terminal like some sort of chat. That wasn’t how a terminal worked and yet- No. He could wonder about it later. By now, Vaughn no doubt had noticed Rhys missing. He’s been in the bathroom long enough.

Rhys minimized the terminal and went back out. Across the arcade, Vaughn was playing a game of ski-ball. Lucky to catch his friend’s eye, Rhys smiled and waved. Vaughn gave Rhys a thumbs up before turning back to his game. He felt the tension drain from his muscles. Everything was okay for the time being.

He walked up to a random game, booted it up with a fledgling spark of hope, and grinned when it started and his vision didn’t change.

 

* * *

 

“You really didn’t have to get me anything, you know,” Marrisse hummed, the teddy bear tucked under her arm. Rhys could still hear the little pleased note in her voice.

“I wanted to.”

“But that was a lot of tickets just for a stuffed bear.”

“Aw, don’t worry about it, Marrisse,” Vaughn tossed in. He walked on Rhys’ right side with his arms behind his head, smiling and looking the most serene Rhys had seen him in a long while. “We don’t care all that much for the prizes though there are a couple things we wouldn’t mind nabbing here and there. I mean, Rhys here saves up specifically for the odd socks they sometimes have on the shelf.”

“And Vaughn waits until they have this specific brand of candy that he can’t find anywhere else on the station. Believe it or not, it’s more expensive for him to special order it online than it is just to take out their entire stock via tickets won.”

“You two are weird,” Marrisse cajoled.

“Aren’t we all?” Vaughn replied. Rhys snorted.

Rhys kept an eye on the map he had pulled up on his eye. They were almost to the cafe Yvette had picked out.

“Why do you two go there?” Marrisse curiously hedged. “From the sounds of it, you’re kind of regulars.”

“Well, back in college Rhys and I used to go to this little arcade on the south side of Tythos,” Vaughn started. Rhys listened in fondly, knowing this small tale like the back of their heads. “We would go there once a month and hang out. It was silly but it was better than lazing about inside our dorm all the time and doing nothing. It was our thing. But this place is something different. Real tickets made from paper? Actual tokens? You could say it's the novelty that keeps bringing us back.”

“I think I can understand,” Marrisse murmured. Then she huffed a breathless laugh and grinned adding on, “It was kind of really cool having that. Everything just connects to our ECHO accounts but in there, it’s more hands on. Feels… like it matters more maybe?”

Rhys shrugged. “Close enough.”

“But how did you even find that place? It’s almost tucked away.”

Rhys stiffened and saw the hesitation in Vaughn’s eyes. It wasn’t his story to tell but it also wasn’t one Rhys liked to admit. He saved his friend the trouble; Marrisse already knew a semi-correct version of the truth.

“That would be my doing, actually.” He sighed and sent the digital map over Vaughn’s way. He only continued when he heard his friend’s glasses ping half a second later. “I...I had found the place on accident. See, I-I was trying to find a place to duck into to hide from someone. Ah, my uh, you know.”

“Oh. Them.”

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly nodded, not looking up from the floor. “A-Anyways. It was the first time I realized they were mine. I mean, I knew them before that and well, we didn’t get along?” The majority of all that was a lie. Why did he lie that much? Shit, didn’t he have an alibi pre-made just in case of a situation like this? Where was that!? “I didn’t want to be around them so I just turned tail and ran. But uhm, Whitarce? The owner of the arcade? He was kind enough to let me hide out in his store for a while even though he was about to close right as I walked in. We got talking and I learned what the place was. The next weekend we had off, I dragged Vaughn here and we both loved it enough that we still come back after over two years. Almost three now that I think about it.”

He gave her a tight smile and prayed she wouldn’t ask anything more.

Marrisse looked at him somewhat blankly, blinking her eyes. There were wheels turning in her head though Rhys had no clue what they could be about. There was no way she knew he was lying. Right? Of course. But what if… His worries took a seat on the backburner when that odd expression of her’s cleared. Left in its place was a sympathetic smile.

“I’m sorry I brought it up. Their loss though. They don’t know what they’re missing out on.” She gave a wink. “How long until we reach the cafe?”

And just like that, the subject was dropped.

 

* * *

 

The buzzing was back. He had noticed halfway through window shopping with the ladies. He and Vaughn had trailed behind Marrise, Yvette, and Yvette’s housemate Dori, each carrying a couple bags that belongs to one of the aforementioned women. It started as an itch underneath his skin and grew, shifting places until it stopped at the center of his skull and hung there. It manifested in a gradually building antsiness but oddly enough felt comparable to ripples in a still pond rather than the growing waves of the ocean. It felt minor in a way it never had before. Never did it seem harmless as it did then and that confused him more than any other current issue in his life.

“Hey.” Rhys startled at the hand waving in front of his face. He glanced at Vaughn. “You okay there?”

Rhys looked back out at the three women talking amongst themselves. He and Vaughn had taken a seat on a bench just outside the changing rooms of the clothing store, settling and letting the girls have their fun.

“You spaced out there for a bit,” Vaughn murmured from where he sat next to Rhys. A definitive silence fell between them and then, “You do know you don’t have to stay out with us the entire day, right? It’s alright if you wanna head home a little earlier than us.”

The urge to assure Vaughn he was okay was on the tip of his tongue but he forced himself to stop and actually think. Was he okay? It was nearing three PM. Normally he wouldn’t be heading home until late at night after a thorough day and evening out with his friends. Now though he was tired. He felt better than he had yesterday, stress peeling away like dead skin throughout the entire day but he still felt weary and worn out. Stretched too thin.

This was nice and was helping loads but maybe it was better he called it a day and turned in.

Rhys sighed and hung his head as he quietly replied, “I think you may be onto something.”

“Yeah?”

Rhys turned his head and met Vaughn’s concerned expression. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Vaughn said with a nod. “You leave the bags here and head on home. I’ll let the girls know and message you when I’m heading back.”

“Sounds good. Anything you want me to do in the meantime?” Rhys stood up, setting the shopping bags onto the bench and then stretching his arms high above his head.

“Nah. Just remember it’s your turn to make dinner.”

“Any requests?” He turned on his heel and put a hand on his hips, the other hanging limply at his side. Vaughn shook his head. “Then I’m calling tonight a lazy night and making Macaroni n Cheese with chicken nuggets.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Alright. See ya later.”

“Later, Rhys!”

Rhys gave Vaughn a wave as he walked out of the store. Outside the doors, he paused and looked around one of the many floors of the West Tower’s shopping district. The entire floor and its shops radiated a lavish and expensive lifestyle. Something Rhys sometimes sorely wished he could afford. He sighed and went on his way, heading towards one of the many elevators on Helios. He walked through the crowd, weaving between people as necessary. Soon enough he arrived at the elevators and slipped into an empty one. He was the only one in it as it began to descend towards the inner-shuttle bay. Rhys leaned back against the metal wall and idly pulled up the terminal to his cybernetics. Nothing more had come through and he wondered what he could or even should do.

He drummed his fingers against his arm, debating when text suddenly appeared inside the window.

**_Dori T. Thatlin labelled ‘Acquaintance’._**  
**_Yvette L. Reddin labelled ‘Friend’._**  
****_Vaughn W. Olquin labelled ‘Friend’._**  
** ******_Marrisse N. Larghin labelled ‘Significant Other’._**

**_Is this correct?_ **

What? It’s- well, it’s correct but what was the purpose of this? Wait, mostly correct. But how does he correct it? It couldn’t be as simple as correcting another person… Right? Then again, that was essentially the same way he had given the program a command earlier. It wouldn’t hurt to try.

**_Almost. Label Vaughn W. Olquin and Yvette L. Reddin as packmates as well as friends._ **

**_ Understood. Changes made. _ **

Huh. It was that easy. He wondered…

**_Felicity, what are you?_ **

**_ My name is Felicity and I am an advanced AI created by Handsome Jack. My current purpose is that of a Personal Assistant akin to the antique Assistant program a company called Google created over a hundred years though I am much more adaptable should the need arise as well as much more advanced. _ **

Rhys swayed to the side and just barely caught himself before he fell flat on his ass.

Holy shit.

Handsome Jack gave him an AI. A personally hand-crafted AI. What the **_hell_**!?

He stared at the elevator doors unseeingly, the silence around him seeming to ring in his ears.

**_ RHYZ? Is everything alright? I am detecting a change of 19 bpm in your heart rate outside your established norm. _ **

“I’m fine,” he said out loud without thinking and thank the gods he was alone in the elevator otherwise that would’ve been one hell of a stupid moment. Still worthy of a cringe; he had to type his response into the terminal, not say-

**_ Are you sure? _ **

-or not.

**_ My primary objective is to aid you in any way possible while keeping your best interests and preferences in mind. _ **

He arrived at the internal shuttle bay the same moment the text filtered into the terminal window and he minimized it in order to see where he was going. When he went to look for which shuttle to take, the window popped back up but much smaller than before.

**_ You’ll want to take shuttle 3B. It leaves for the bay closer to where you live and departs in five minutes._**

The terminal was minimized on its own again just as quickly once he had read over it. He swallowed past the lump stuck in his throat and made his way for the aforementioned shuttle. Only when he was secluded in the corner of the shuttle did he open the terminal back up. The cursor blinked intimidatingly.

**_Okay. So. You’re a Personal Assistant AI. How do you have a distinct character already?_ **

**_ I’m not entirely sure what you mean. Could you explain further? _ **

**_Like that! Most AIs don’t develop as quickly as you do unless they’re huge. Super computer huge._ **

**_ Pardon the repetition but once again I’m not entirely sure. I do understand what you mean though I don’t have an answer as to why my coding has evolved so quickly in such a short amount of time. Shall I send a diagnostic report to Handsome Jack? _ **

**_Wait, do you actually have to ask me?_ **

**_ Only for those outside of my scheduled reports but those are generalized. _ **

Huh. Rhys blinked and looked out the window, arms crossed.

**_No_** , he eventually sent. **_Let’s try and give him something to start off instead of randomly sending something. For all we know, he would say its normal and then get annoyed that we bothered him with something so small._ **

_‘That or kill me.’_

**_ As you wish. _ **

Nothing more came and Rhys didn’t have anything he wanted to ask right then. He watched the view outside the space station go by in a thoughtful silence. As the shuttle pulled into the lower East bay, Rhys asked another question.

**_You stated I was sudoroot. How far do those privileges go? Are they what I would expect or have they been modified?_ **

**_ As far as I am aware, they are the same though you will find you are unable to permanently change my code in any way, shape, or form. Only view. _ **

**_And if I ask you to keep something from Handsome Jack?_ **

He walked out of the shuttle.

**_ Unless it directly goes against any protocols made by Handsome Jack, I am under no limitations except to do as you specify. _ **

Rhys walked into an elevator just as it was about to close, squeezing into the back right after pressing the button for his floor. The doors slid shut and Rhys leaned into the corner of the crowded area. Again he thought and he wondered, trying to decide how to word his next question. It took him until he was back inside his apartment and kicking off his shoes to finally decide.

**_Is Handsome Jack aware of this current conversation?_ **

**_ No. _ **

**_And if I asked you to erase it completely without saving it anywhere, would he ever see it?_ **

**_ He would not. _ **

**_Felicity, are there any protocols he installed concerning sirens?_ **

**_ No, there are not. _ **

Oh thank the gods. He flopped back onto the couch, laying across it with his legs over the armrest. He stared up at the ceiling.

“Does the chip Jack installed in my cybernetic arm have to be taken out in order to fully uninstall you?”

**_ That would be incorrect. Regardless if the chip is in place, I will be here. Though any protocols or other programming you in specific add will fall away as soon as I am uninstalled. _ **

Even better. He breathed a sigh of relief before continuing,“Gotcha. Scrub the conversation from anything outside of your databanks up to and including when I asked you about my privileges as sudoroot. If Jack asks, you are not to reveal the conversation.”

**_ Understood.  
_ ** **_ Conversation scrubbed. _ **

Rhys didn’t have to even scroll up; the messages disappeared in an instant and even when he took a quick look, he couldn’t find any trace of them being stored away.

“Thanks. Lastly, I’m gonna to add a few of my own protocols.”

**_ Oh? And what would those be? _ **

“First, you are not to mention or alert my status as a siren to anyone unless otherwise specified. This includes Handsome Jack. Any footage and or documents of me using my abilities is to be immediately scrubbed from your records. Any memory files containing the specified files are not to be seen by Handsome Jack under any circumstances. Second, you are not to mention or alert anyone to the possibility that Handsome Jack may be my soulmate. This includes Handsome Jack as well. The clause from the first protocol concerning any files applies here as well. Third and last, you are to discreetly notify me when Handsome Jack is viewing my cybernetics or directly accessing them in any way, shape, or form. How you notify me should not be in a way Handsome Jack will be able to understand or tell.”

**_ I- Are you absolutely sure? _ **

“Completely.”

**_ Jack’s not going to like any of this if and/or when he finds out. _ **

“I know.”

**_...Alright.  
_ ** **_ Protocols created and set. _ **

“Thank you.” Rhys didn’t receive a response from her. With a sigh, the Omega stood up and walked into his bedroom, gathering a set of lazy clothes before heading into the bathroom. If he was done for the day, really done, he was going to wear the perfect clothes to lounge around in. Sweatpants and a tank top fitted the bill perfectly. He slipped into the bathroom and began to undress, feeling safe enough to do so now knowing Felicity couldn’t show Jack this at all.

**_ You do know I already had a protocol from Jack stating I wasn’t to keep any record of your bathroom activities in or on his private server, yes? _ **

“I… No I did not.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he looked into the mirror. All he had on left were his boxers. It left the siren markings on perfect display in the low light. “I feel kind of stupid now,” he murmured.

**_ I don’t think you’re stupid_**, Felicity was quick to respond in the terminal. Rhys looked up at his ECHOeye in the mirror, the iris glowing a bright blue. Had that been going on the entire time he had been talking to Felicity? **_ Rather, I think you’re rightfully cautious. _ **

He gave his eye a surprised look. “Really?”

**_ Indeed. Though if you don’t mind me asking, you said you were possibly Jack’s soulmate? _ **

“Oh. Yeah. I uh- I think I have some solid theories that have worked out so far. Not to mention…”

At first, nothing. Then words panned out across the terminal box one by one in a slow manner. An almost...tentative fashion.

**_ Could I see? Maybe I could help confirm it. _ **

Rhys looked off to the side. Even though Felicity was an AI, Rhys still felt hesitant to reveal the Mark. It was personal, extremely so. Rhys could count on one hand just how many people he’s shown it to, including what remained of his family. Eventually, he reached down and began to strip out of his boxers.

Felicity was safe to show. She couldn’t tell Jack now and it was unlikely Jack would go searching this extensively through her memory banks once he took her back. Even then, Felicity had outright told him that nothing was recorded and saved when Rhys was in a bathroom. To be honest, he hadn’t been expecting the thoughtful assurance of his privacy. It was Handsome Jack after all. What he wanted he would get without any fuss, or else.

When the Mark was fully exposed Rhys looked at it in the mirror, knowing he needed to in order for Felicity to properly see it. She only had one word.

**_ Oh. _ **

“I know.”

They didn’t mention it again the rest of the evening. Rhys showered, made food, used his powers for half an hour inside the house, then went to bed before Vaughn came home around midnight and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so at the end of each document, I leave little notes in a bulletin list. They're made in during writing the thing. Lemme share with you the fun stuff I put down.
> 
> +I-I don’t even KNOW Doctor Who whatsoever… I just know it and the TARDIS are ‘things’.  
> +The new JARVIS lmao (about Felicity)  
> +‘The cursor blinked intimidatingly.’ I wrote this and yet as a writer, i feel so attacked now whenever i look at the cursor blinking on my screen while writing. Why do i do this to myself.
> 
> So....SURPRISE!!!! 'Licity is back!!!!! What do you guys think about that? For those of you who don't know or haven't played the Pre-Sequel, Felicity was originally a Military AI who Jack (John, at the time) used to help save Elpis though in the process, he essentially killed her. Hence why his regret in the last chapter and his attempt now at fixing it.
> 
> You know, I still can't believe that I started writing this fic back in November (it was just an _idea_ at the time) and it's come so far. I just finished CH. 10 not too long ago (thank you UnholyTrinity for your comments!! They gave me the life to finish it!) and after getting over that molehill just two days ago, I'm about a quarter of the way through with CH. 11. And lemme tell ya, CH. 11 is gonna have _SOME SHIT_. Just you wait, it'll all make sense in like...five weeks. lmao
> 
> Also, I forgot how to work with skins and I realized how much a pain in the ass it is. Note to Self, write that shit in the actual doc in the future to save yourself some hell. Like, you guys don't know. I spent an extra hour combing through the chapter for mistakes and going back and forth between Rich Text, HTML, and the preview of this fic. Someone knock me out. Ugh.
> 
> Other note...I got my days mixed up (happens when you work overnights) and thought it was Friday night going into Saturday morning.... Posting it now because I don't want the page to reload or my laptop to die and end up losing all the work I put into coding Felicity's text. You guys get an early update but next week's will still be Saturday.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> (P.S., lemme know if you see any spelling, grammar, or even coding errors. Also, if you happen to know more about computers and AIs and programming in general, lemme know if any of this would be legitimate because I'm going off of what little I've gathered from listening to my grandpa talk about it for hours on end.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys, I am sorry for what you're about to go through.

Rhys set down the mixing bowl and whisk and reached up to open a cupboard. His mismatched eyes searched the revealed shelves but narrowed when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. Leaning back, the omega crossed his arms and glared at the contents as if they were purposefully hiding it from him.

“Where the hell-”

**_ Second shelf in the cupboard to the left. It should be right in front unless Vaughn used it between Monday and today._**

“I really doubt Vaughn would have touched the baking powder,” he quietly replied, closing the cabinet he opened before opening the one Felicity specified. “He’s less a pancakes and waffle guy and more eggs, bacon, and english muffin guy.”

‘ _Unless he happened to be stress baking...again._ ’

He easily found the baking soda and closed the cupboard again, eyeballing the amount he needed before setting the container off to the side.

**_ Of that I have no doubts. You forget that everything you see, I see. Sometimes even more than that._**

As if to prove a point, she materialized next to Rhys as a dull green-blue hologram. Rhys jumped and looked at her with a surprised expression. A week in of having her, three days into random appearances of her hologram and he still couldn’t help being startled each and every time she did that.

“At least you didn’t scream this time around,” she playfully hummed, a faint smile curling the edges of her pixelated lips. The detail still amazed him. Just how much work did Jack put into Felicity?

“Yeah, yeah,” Rhys grumbled. He turned back to his pancake batter and continued mixing it. “That’s just going to have to be _another_ thing I am never allowed to live down.”

“Do cheer up, Rhys. I’m sure you’ll live.”

Rhys only snorted in response. The silence that fell was comfortable and easy, something that didn’t need to be filled. From the corner of his eyes, he could spot Felicity primly sitting in the air with her back straight, hands delicately placed in her lap. When Rhys poured the first pancake into the hot pan, Felicity spoke up.

“He’s not watching anymore.”

“You’re sure?” He set the bowl down and turned around, leaning back against the counter edge with his arms crossed. Felicity nodded.

“Absolutely.”

Rhys hummed.

It was….weird having Felicity. His entire situation was really weird. Completely bizarre. He had a highly advanced AI acting as his personal assistant - of sorts. The creator of said AI was in constant contact and even spied on them at random intervals of the day. At least twice every day since having Felicity installed into his cybernetics, Jack had messaged Rhys. He kept his username encrypted and never explained as to why he kept it that way. It was definitely odd and Rhys felt like he was in some sort of limbo. Despite all this, Rhys had almost become used to it.

This had easily settled as his new norm. How simple the process had been somewhat scared him. It wasn’t until yesterday that Rhys realized this change of standard. He no longer was scared when Jack messaged him. Talking with Felicity didn’t feel foreign. Hell, he screamed when he first saw her hologram and now it barely made him falter. He accepted all these changes without a second thought and he couldn’t help but wonder why?

Wasn’t he supposed to be staying out of Jack’s interest? Wasn’t he supposed to be grumpy and fearful? Why-

“Your pancake is burning.”

Sure enough, there was a hint of smoke underneath Rhys’ nose.

“Shit!”

 

* * *

 

Yvette winced upon glancing at Rhys.

“Yowch. Rough morning or work day?”

“If you count setting off the smoke alarm in our place and then being unable to turn it off for an hour a ‘rough morning’, then yes,” Rhys mumbled, flat gaze meeting hers.

“He’s just sour that he ended up having the eat the pancakes he ruined,” Vaughn added. Rhys glared at Vaughn with narrowed eyes, envious of his chipper mood.

“Rhys ruined pancakes.”

_‘Great, here we go.’_ Rhys rolled his eyes and began leading the way towards Veronica’s Diner. He heard Yvette and Vaughn follow a pace behind him without a single second of hesitation.

“Yeah, I know. I thought it was weird too. Turns out he was looking through some files for Project Janus and lost track of time.”

“But it’s the one thing he _never_ burns or screws up. Doesn’t he use his grandma’s recipe?”

“I believe so. What about it?”

“Come on. Seriously, Vaughn? You’ve known him longer than me and you- _think_ about it for a moment.”

“What do you- ...oooooh. Well when you put it like that I guess I-”

**_ The pancake recipe you used; Why would the fact you learned it from your grandmother matter?_**

Rhys was torn from listening as the question typed itself out into a small terminal window to the side of his ECHOeye’s display. He looked away from the query and down at the floor, mood slowly beginning to worsen further.

**_You know my full name, right?_ **

**_ Yes. Rhys Indus Pavo, correct?_**

**_Right. If you can, look into planet Rhea’s news databases and make a search for that name around 21 years ago. The city you’d want to look for is Caprin. Let me know when you’ve read through what you want when you feel it’s most convenient or appropriate._ **

**_ Understood._**

Rhys watched the terminal minimize. He...really didn’t want to talk about it. That and now wasn’t the best time at all. In fact, it was probably the worst moment to speak of- that. He’d let Felicity look into it herself and if she was smart enough, she’d be able to make her own conclusions.

Suddenly, Rhys smacked into someone and stumbled back, only barely catching his balance in time. What was with him and smacking into strangers? He looked up, an apology dying on his lips as soon as he saw who it was he had run into.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” Vasquez smiled at Rhys, friendly if somewhat annoyed. “Are you alright?”

“What’s-” Yvette started but her entire demeanor changed the moment she recognized who stood in front of them. Her voice dipped low and goosebumps grew on Rhys’ arm with a shiver as his friend dangerously growled, “ _Vasquez_.”

Rhys could only watch in mute horror. Vasquez looked over at Yvette with a confused sneer though his sight followed something. Rhys looked where Vasquez had settled his gaze and was surprised to find Yvette’s hand on his flesh shoulder. Her fingers squeezed almost painfully. When had she done that?

“There, uh, something wrong?” Vasquez slowly asked, looking between all three of them now.

Why wasn’t Vasquez calling for security?

The broad Beta peered closer at Rhys, bringing his face nearer with a thoughtful hand on his chin. He hummed under his breath and then murmured, “I swear I know you from somewhere.”

Vaughn snorted, coming to stand at Rhys’ right.

“Yeah, whatever.” He nudged Rhys with a shoulder. “Come on, let’s keep moving.”

Why was he acting like he didn’t know Rhys?

“A-greed.” The disdain was clear in Yvette’s voice and she didn’t waste a single second in tugging Rhys along. Vaughn followed at his side with his arms crossed, a look of pure annoyance written across his face. Rhys looked over his shoulder at Vasquez, seeing one of the Beta’s buddies leaning in and whispering something in Vasquez’s ear. Vasquez looked back with a quizzical expression and mouthed one thing.

‘Rhys?’

The only reason Rhys had been able to look away was because he had lost sight of Vasquez in the growing lunchtime crowd. And then it hit him.

He had caused that.

The realization left him cold and empty, remembering the morning after how scared he had been and what he found out. He had forgotten about it, shoved it away because he- he- he didn’t want to fucking deal with it. There was something new about his powers that he wasn’t sure he had any control of. Powers that could affect his friends if he wasn’t careful. Rhys looked up at Yvette. He dumbly followed each tug Yvette gave at his arm, seamlessly directing them to Veronica’s through the hustle and bustle. Glancing at his side found Vaughn glaring out behind them towards where they had left Vasquez. He must have felt Rhys’ gaze because he looked over and gave Rhys a tight smile. Rhys could barely muster one in return before looking back down at the floor.

Soon Rhys found himself seated at the back of Veronica’s Diner in a booth. Yvette sat on one side while Rhys and Vaughn were seated in the other, Rhys stuck on the inside.

“Gods, what the hell was that about?” Yvette quietly growled once their waitress was off to fetch their drinks. “What kind of idiot is he to think he can try and pretend he doesn’t remember you or us. Does he think we’re dull stupid?”

“It’s Vasquez,” Vaughn glowered. He had his arms crossed while he leaned back in his seat with a sigh. “Does it matter? We know he’s trying to- trick us or something but it obviously failed.”

“You’re right.” Rhys looked back at Yvette. She was glaring down at the table with her lower lip pulled beneath her teeth. There was a contemplation brewing in her dark eyes. “I know you’re right, I just- I feel like there’s more to it.”

Rhys looked over at Vaughn and did his best to keep his panic off his face when Vaughn met it with a confused brow risen. The Beta looked back at Yvette.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know and that’s what’s bothering me.” After a moment, she sighed and Rhys felt pinned when she wearily glanced at him. “You’re quiet. What do you think?”

‘ _I’m terrified that you’ll put together the pieces because you’re always a bit more clever than I am,’_ was what he thought, his heart beating an anxious pace. Instead, what he said was,

“I don’t know what to think either. I’m just as confused about this as you are. What would the point be?”

Gods, he lied right out of his ass and he prayed, _prayed_ it wasn’t obvious. That he could tell an outright lie for once without being caught. Just this once. That’s all was asking for here. But Yvette’s eyes narrowed and he feared the worst but he watched her lips open in vain when the waitress came back, placed down their drinks, and asked if they were ready to order. Before anyone could say anything, Vaughn had already replied.

“Yeah, I think we are.” Rhys pulled his eyes off of Yvette to glance at his buddy. “I think I’ll go with the special for today. Yvette?”

They both looked at her and were met with a suspicious gaze. “I’ll have the same.”

“And I’ll go with the fish fillet meal,” Rhys added last with a strained smile to the waitress. Being either oblivious or tactful, the waitress only smiled back and took their untouched menus with a small reassurance that their food would be out soon. Whatever relief she had brought was quickly devoured by the tension radiating between their group.

Rhys could smell just how unhappy Yvette was. He looked down at the table and kept his fists underneath it and on his legs.

“You know, I just remembered something.” What? His head snapped up to lock his confused eyes on her. That wasn’t what he was expecting. “Two weeks ago, you came home terrified out of your mind with Vasquez’s horrible smell all over you.” All the blood left Rhys’ face. She leaned forward and placed her crossed arms on the table. “With everything that happened with Handsome Jack, I forgot all about Monday. You were supposed to tell us last week what happened, Rhys. What did he do to you? Normally when Assquez tries to pull anything, you’re right there with your snark but this time you were- it’s like you weren’t even there. What did he do to you?”

“I-” What could he tell them? That Vasquez had followed him into the bowels of the space station? Threatened to bite his bonding gland if he wouldn’t listen and obey? Definitely not. If he did, they would demand to know why. Or worse they would go confront a man who wouldn’t be able to give them any answers. And then _Vasquez_ would be asking what they hell they were talking about and- no. Just- no. He wasn’t willing to deal with all of that. “I don’t want to talk about it. Look, it’ll just create this huge mess and I’d rather focus my time and energy on Project Janus. If it’s successful, it’ll be a game changer for us.”

Not exactly a lie either...

Yvette grit her teeth but said nothing, only boring holes into Rhys with her eyes alone.

“Yvette, knock it off,” Vaughn tiredly told her. Rhys looked over and saw the man with his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. Rhys was grateful for the rescue even when Vaughn turned a worn out expression onto Rhys. “Look. I may not get it but that’s okay. You tell us when you’re ready. We won’t push for details anymore. _Right_ , Yvette?”

Vaughn shot Yvette a meaningful, narrow-eyed look. She met it from the corner of her eyes for a moment before giving in with a sigh.

“Fine.”

“Great now can we please eat? I’m hungry as a bandit over here.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of lunch had been a...subdued affair. Vaughn and Rhys had chatted the rest of the break away and sometimes Yvette would chime in here or there but for the most part, she was silent. Rhys knew a large part of that rested solely on his shoulders but he refused to feel guilty for it. He shouldn’t have to divulge everything if he didn’t want to. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone. He hadn’t even made any sort of headway sorting through what happened to him that night. Rhys avoided the entire subject and that almost didn’t change after he and his friends left for their own departments. Though he wouldn’t lie, the encounter kept resurfacing in his mind and stealing his attention.

Vasquez didn’t remember him at all. Literally at all. Not him, not his friends, nothing. It was like a clean slate and under normal circumstances he would say it was conspicuously convenient timing but he knew the truth. He caused that. Vasquez’s memories being locked away was his fault. The asshole didn’t- couldn’t remember what he’d done. If he explained to Vaughn and Yvette what happened, they couldn’t rightfully accuse the pig. Vasquez couldn’t rightfully pay for his transgression and Rhys- he felt _angry_ over it. Sitting inside his cubicle at work, in his chair, at his desk, his left fist curled tight, fingernails digging into his palm almost painfully.

How dare he.

Threatening his bonding gland.

Trying to use an Alpha voice against him, as much of a facade as it was.

Against him, Rhys.

An Omega.

A fucking _Omega_.

As he sat there, glaring down at his fist, Rhys realized a few things.

First, he was scared. He still was and he hated that fact but a fact it was. Vasquez had discovered Rhys’ biggest secret and Rhys had no clue if those memories would stay gone. At the same time, he wasn’t willing to try and reassure himself they wouldn’t come bacl and risk screwing up. Much as he hated Vasquez, he didn’t want to kill him. Well, not completely. The guy could be _horrible_ some days.

It was too much of a hazard to try and… probe (was that a good word???) Vasquez’s mind again. At this rate, Rhys felt like it was a gamble with him.

Second, Rhys was pissed. He knew if others found out he were an Omega, they would try to take advantage of it. _Knew_ and did his best to keep it hidden. The cat was out of the bag now and while the first week and a half had been alright, he knew it wouldn’t last long. Regardless, he’s came so far. Like hell was he turning back now. Not even having what was essentially confirmation as to who his soulmate was would change his mind at that. He worked hard to get where he was; nothing short of a guaranteed death would make him turn away. But he knew he would be sorely tempted to leave given enough time with his endotype out in the open.

He still used the scent neutralizer. With the potential chance of being around Jack again always present, he had no plans on stopping that habit. He wasn’t suicidal.

Rhys hated he was an Omega. That wasn’t new to him but this level of loathing? That was. It went further than hating himself for something he couldn’t change. It went from disgust and frustration, skipped right over anguish and despair, and jumped straight into absolute venomous _hate_ for the fact he was fucking saddled with it. If he were a Beta, a bite to the bonding gland would be next to no issue. Being an Alpha and having an issue with that? HA! Not to mention he was liable to get stuck with a kid if he wasn’t careful around his scheduled heats because of this?

It was due to his endotype that Vasquez dug Rhys’ grave and nearly buried the young man in it as well.

Long story made short, he wanted to punch something. Specifically Vasquez’s face as he was the whole cause of this mess but for all Rhys knew, the vile Beta was a ticking time bomb and so he was out of the question.

Rhys sighed and leaned back in his desk chair to stare up at the ceiling, pouting and not caring one bit about it.

What the hell had his life become? Why did he ever think coming to Helios was a good idea? Oh yeah. That’s right. Because he had been a young, starry-eyed kid who didn’t know any better and jumped right aboard the Hyperion train just because part of his Mark was a literal metallic-gold shadow of the Helios space station. Such a _smart_ life choice that had been. Ugh.

Rhys checked the time on his ECHOeye.

One nineteen PM.

“Time never moves fast enough,” he muttered. A small groan and Rhys sat up once more, diving back into his job. He just wanted the work day to be over so he could go home and hide away in the the safety of his home but even that was tenuous.

He had Vasquez hanging around the edges of his mind and Helios space station.

He had Project Janus taking his focus and attention during the work day.

He had a daily quota to meet every single day he sat at his desk.

He had an advanced AI in his head.

He had Handsome Jack’s attention on him _constantly_.

He had a relationship to worry about.

Everything was piling up and he felt like he was being boxed in slowly but surely. When would he run out of room? When would the walls surrounding him squash him like a fly? How much more could he take on his plate without everything collapsing?

‘ _I hate this more and more every second I waste thinking about it._ ’

How was he supposed to juggle everything. How. Something had to give but Rhys questioned himself what would slip first the same time he received an email.

_‘From: Saul Henderson, Head of Programming_  
_To: Rhys Indus Pavo  
_ _Subject: ‘_

Rhys stared at the blank subject line with furrowed brows and downturned lips. Blank? That was odd but not as odd as the next line.

_‘Come to my office at your earliest discretion.’_

That was it. There wasn’t a single attachment. No other lines of text. It was from the correct email and there wasn’t any sort of virus or malware lurking within it. It was short, simple, and...weird. It set warning bells chiming in his head but he brushed them aside. Once again he checked the time.

Three twenty-one PM.

If he left now, it was likely he would be out of Henderson’s office right before the end of his shift. Rhys set about turning off his computer and putting his cubicle desk to rights. It wasn’t long before he was making his way down the halls. Six minutes later and he found himself at Henderson’s door. Rhys knocked and patiently waited.

“Come in!” barked Henderson. Rhys stepped within the office and immediately made for the singular chair in front of Henderson’s desk.

“Rhys! Just the person I was looking for.”

Rhys pasted a friendly smile across his lips, settling back into the chair. “I apologize if I made you wait. I only just got your email.”

Henderson waved his hand and stood up from his seat. “Don’t worry about it, water under the bridge.” He walked around his desk and settled against the front of his with his hands in his pants pockets. “Listen, I’m sorry it took this long but I heard about what happened a couple weeks ago.”

Rhys raised a brow. Honestly, he was surprised it took this long for it to reach his boss.

“I know, I know. I meant to call you in earlier but by the time I found out it was Friday night and you were at that meeting in R&D. I just wanted to ask you if everything is alright.”

...He didn’t have anything to say to that. Rhys wasn’t expecting it. Henderson wasn’t the type of person to just randomly show honest concern like this. Ask how someone’s day was going, if everything was moving smoothly but this? Showing care, consideration, and concern? Rhys didn’t know how to react to it.

“It may seem a little odd to you but I _do_ care about my subordinates,” Henderson softly continued giving a sympathetic expression. “I want to make sure everything is okay. If there is anything I can do for you, _anything_ -” What. “at all, let me know.”

The warning bells were back but louder. Something wasn’t right. The way he said that was-

“It is my understanding that sometimes people….ignore Hyperion’s standing on endotypes. Aren’t afraid to pressure an Omega. It would be reprehensible of me as Head of my department to….turn a blind eye. Though I must say, I never pegged you as an Omega, Rhys.”

Rhys didn’t like how measured Henderson kept his tone, how he eyed Rhys like an opportunity. The more Henderson went on, the more he reminded Rhys of a vulture silently bearing down on him despite how short the other man was.

“You always seemed like a hard-working Beta to me. Though I have to ask, why such a dangerous job as Hyperion? I’m sure it doesn’t always feel the safest.”

“With all due respect, sir,” Rhys slowly, carefully began to respond. He kept his eyes level but his voice guarded and quiet. “I’ve been able to take care of myself this far.”

“Indeed you have.” Henderson’s voice dropped a register, eyes flat with the sentence. “Still, I’m sure it would never hurt to have some form of insurance, hm? You’ve made it this far, yes, but higher than you are now it only gets more dangerous. I can help you.”

Rhys narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean.”

“You’re going places, Rhys. No doubt you’ll get a hefty raise if not a promotion. The upper echelon is full of bloodthirsty sharks who will do anything to get ahead of the rest. You won’t be safe on your own. But I can help you. I can….support you.” Henderson slowly made his way forward, bringing his hand up and possessively placing it on the back of Rhys’ neck, deceptively light. His thumb rubbed over the side of Rhys’ neck. Ice filled his veins. “All I want in return are a few ‘favors’. Nothing but a bit of your time. That’s all.”

He wouldn’t stop moving his thumb, rubbing it right over the bonding gland, _scenting_ him. It felt good in the most revolting ways. Rhys couldn’t control the torrent of endorphins his instincts flooded his brain with. It was the disgust that afforded him the ability to talk straight.

“And if I say no thank you?”

“Are you sure you want to do that.” The hold Henderson had tightened and Rhys moved without thinking, slowly curling his shoulders in and ducking his head down. “There are much worse folk you could be asking for help.”

‘Like Handsome Jack,’ was the unspoken part. Except Jack would never do something like this. If there was anything Rhys could take away from his first real meeting with the man it was that fact. Handsome Jack despised the ‘order of the natural world’. If he saw this, Henderson would be dead before he could take another breath. Jack would stop this. Jack wouldn’t let this happen. Jack would protect-

Rhys caught himself before he could finish thinking that sentence because _it would_ **_never_ ** _be true_.

Handsome Jack looked out for no one but himself and Rhys would be an idiot to think otherwise.

“Well?” Rhys glared down at his lap with a thinly veiled snarl. “What will your answer be, Rhys? We haven’t got all-”

Henderson’s ECHOcomm began to ring on his desk. Rhys stared up at the sleek chrome communicator with open surprise. Henderson sighed and strutted over to his desk, picking it up and answering it in the next second.

“Henderson’s office, who am I speaking with?” the man politely asked. Suddenly, he turned around and looked at Rhys with wide eyes. “Handsome Jack, sir. What can I-....” Henderson looked away and moved around his desk, sitting in his chair.

‘ _The chair Jack hates,’_ Rhys hysterically thought.

“Yes- yes of course. I understand. I’ll have him sent down right away. Have a- …”

Rhys could hear the dial tone.

Henderson slowly placed the comm back down onto the desk. He gazed at it for another moment before lifting his sights onto Rhys.

“Handsome Jack called for you,” he quietly intoned. “He wants you in his office asap.”

Rhys felt numb as he stood up, like he wasn’t the one making his body stand up, turn around, and then head for the door.

“Rhys.” He froze with his back to Henderson. “If you’re still alive after this, I’ll still be expecting an answer. You have until noon tomorrow.”

As soon as he was sure Henderson wouldn’t be saying anything more, Rhys walked out of the office.

 

* * *

 

At a quarter to four, the comm Jack carried in his pocket pinged in the middle of a meeting. Directors of other Hyperion locations in the universe. He knew what they had to offer had originally been pretty damn awesome but in light of the recent developments on Helios, most of them took a spot on the backburner for Jack. He didn’t pay them too much attention, just enough to be acceptable and normally that included not letting himself get distracted. Oh yeah, he could easily listen to this while doing something worthwhile and repeat every bit of drivel they spewed almost word for word but sometimes it was more worth it to be ‘polite’ in the long run. Less bruised egos meant less hardship to clean up after later on.

But for his personal comm to go off meant very few things. Some good, most not, a small portion benign. Regardless, it always meant it was something he couldn’t ignore. So he pulled it out and pulled up the message.

**_ You told me before ever installing me into anything to alert you if I felt my ‘host’ was in any sort of danger and I think this may possibly classify as one of those moments._**

He stopped short. Felicity. It was the...first time he’s actually talked with her in any official capacity. Before she was completed he did give her protocols to follow but… He wrote her coding almost essentially from scratch but he still felt...almost ashamed trying to talk with the AI. It was different when she was still a blank slate. After a moment’s hesitation, he finally sent a response.

‘K1NGHJ: and? spit it out’

**_ Rhys was called to Henderson’s office not too long ago without an obvious reason. After listening to Henderson speak, I fear what is it he wants from Rhys._**

‘K1NGHJ: like?’

**_ He’s_**

She paused when Jack received a notification of an email from one of the Board of Executives. Sevant. He glanced at it.

**_ You will want to read that._** 

Jack clicked it without hesitation, reading through it quickly.

_‘From: Edwin Sevant, Director of Security_  
_To: Handsome Jack, CEO  
_ _Subject: Henderson_

_Sir, we’ve got a hit on Henderson. Tune into the bugs yourself as soon as you can. You may want to hear this._

_-Sevant’_

“You three,” he stated, looking up at the holograms of the three Planetary Directors. Whatever they had been saying fell to a sudden and sharp stop. He shoved his personal comm back into his pocket. “We’ll finish this later. I’ve got some important shit I need to get done pronto. Have your secretaries talk to mine about when the next meeting will be.”

Jack immediately hung up without waiting for a response. Just as quickly he was pulling up his connection to the bugs on his computer. It took a couple seconds (some of the tensest seconds he’s had in a while) but then finally his computer speakers came to life.

“-never pegged you as an Omega, Rhys.”

Henderson. That had to be him. Jack sat back in his chair and listened, almost unnaturally still, breathing just this side of too controlled to be anything but purposeful. Already he was feeling uneasy and there was a simmering anger waiting for the fuel to grow wild. The way he had said ‘Omega’...

“You always seemed like a hard-working Beta to me. Though I have to ask, why such a dangerous job as Hyperion? I’m sure it doesn’t always feel the safest.”

Jack snorted. Because it’s Hyperion, that’s why, idiot.

“With all due respect, sir.” Jack’s head twitched at the sound of the kid’s voice, something in him coming to attention at how...tense Rhys sounded. He didn’t like it. Not a single bit. “I’ve been able to take care of myself this far.”

Jack smirked.

‘ _You tell him Rhysie_.’

“Indeed you have.” He _really_ didn’t like how unimpressed that sounded. He would bet his money (of which he had almost too much of) Henderson was more than just that though. Henderson sounded almost let down about that fact. Irritated at how true it was. A low growl built in Jack’s chest. “Still, I’m sure it would never hurt to have some form of insurance, hm? You’ve made it this far, yes, but higher than you are now it only gets more dangerous. You know I can help you.”

For some time, Jack barely breathed. He stared at his computer, nostrils flared, eyes widened.

He wouldn’t dare.

“What do you mean.”

Henderson, the pea-brained little _idiot_ , wouldn’t fucking _dare_.

“You’re going places, Rhys. No doubt you’ll get a hefty raise if not a promotion. The upper echelon is full of bloodthirsty sharks who will do anything to get ahead of the rest. You won’t be safe on your own.”

Rhys was _his_.

“But I can help you. I can….support you.”

Not some lowlife’s but Jack’s.

In the back of his mind, he noted in the audio feed that someone had moved. From the sounds of it, Henderson.

“All I want in return are a few ‘favors’.”

Only Jack’s.

“Nothing but a bit of your time.”

‘ _MINE_.’

“That’s all.”

He’s dead. He was so fucking dead.

“I’m gonna kill that rat bastard myself,” he lowly snarled.

“And if I say no thank you?”

Gods above he _hated_ how Rhys’ voice quivered the slightest bit. It incensed him, had him wanting to tear apart the cause. Had him wanting to march down to wherever the fuck they were and paint the walls red with Henderson’s blood and guts. String him up by his intestines up and let him sit there as a god damned warning sign to everyone else.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Jack heard a whimper. He heard _Rhys whimper_. It was so soft, so quiet but-

Jack seethed. He couldn’t sit still so he stood up and started pacing. He tried to calm down. He _tried_ but nothing worked. He wanted to destroy something, obliterate anything. But Rhys. He had to help Rhys out of there. It wasn’t safe for the Omega.

His hand snatched his work comm from on top of his desk and he dialed Henderson’s office number, Felicity seemingly more than happy to offer it up. It was answered by the third ring.

“Henderson’s office, who am I speaking with?”

Jack couldn’t wait to rip out his tongue.

“Who the hell do you think,” he growled

“Handsome Jack, sir. What can I-”

“Shut. Up. I want you to send up Rhys _immediately_. Do you understand me.”

“Yes- yes of course. I understand. I’ll have him sent right away. Have a-”

Jack quickly hung up and violently threw the comm in his chair. It bounced off and fell to the floor harmlessly, unsatisfactorily. He stood in front of his desk and slammed his hands down on top of the wood surface. He was nearly panting, angry as he was. Wide, manic eyes stared down unseeingly.

“Handsome Jack called for you. He wants you in his office asap.”

He was still tuned into the bugs.

Rhys didn’t answer. Why didn’t Rhys answer? Was he okay? What was going through his head? What had happened in there?

Someone was walking, moving. Rhys?

“Rhys.” The moving stopped. Rhys. “If you’re still alive after this, I’ll still be expecting an answer. You have until noon tomorrow.”

With a roar, Jack grabbed his computer, ripped it out from his desk, and hurled it across his office.

“I’LL KILL THE BASTARD MYSELF.” Shit, he wished he had more shit to throw. “I’ll make him pay. I’ll make him _fucking_ **_pay_**.”

Rhys. Belonged. To **_HIM_**.

 

* * *

 

His heart was still beating out of his chest when he made it to the final elevator in the Hub of Heroism. He hadn’t spoken a single word to anyone. Not sent a message. Not even to Felicity. In normal circumstances, he would worry. It was nearing a quarter after four and by then he’d be home shooting the breeze with Vaughn. But this was so far from ‘normal’ it wasn’t funny.

Rhys’ mind was blank. He couldn’t think about a single thing without his mind wandering back to what happened, back to that night Vasquez cornered him, then back to Henderson, and then back to Vasquez. Back and forth and back and forth. So he didn’t think. If he couldn’t keep himself calm either his powers would flare up (‘ _Not in public, not in public, not in-_ ’) or his scent neutralizer would be overpowered. Both were equally bad, especially so when considering where he was headed. Not thinking solved the problem for the time being.

He wasn’t stupid. It was only a temporary solution. Yvette had been right weeks ago back in the kitchen of his and Vaughn’s apartment; he couldn’t bottle it up forever. It would only blow up later but he didn’t know how to talk about it without everything turning into a mess. If he told Yvette or Vaughn they wouldn’t be able to leave it alone. They cared too much. If he told a complete stranger, he would have to either come clean about being a Siren or fabricate a valid reason for why he was in the sub-levels of Helios in the first place, something he’s never been able to do since he saw the one janitor down there once. There would never be a reason for a data miner to be wandering the storage levels that wouldn’t seem fishy.

The elevator opened to a wide area, sleek and grey and white metal. Rhys stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the hallway leading to Jack’s office. When he glanced at the secretary’s desk, he noticed that Meg wasn’t there. Why wasn’t she there? Jack was still here. Shouldn’t she be here too? Rhys stopped halfway to the turn point, staring at it with a creeping dread.

**_Felicity. Why did Jack want me to come to his office._ **

At first, she didn’t answer and Rhys feared she wouldn’t at all. It was irrational. She’s always answered him. Never once had she ignored him. He didn’t think she was even capable of it. She had to answer. She would. Felicity-

**_ I’m not allowed to say._**

She answered. Thank the Gods she answered. Rhys breathed a sigh of relief but then he realized what she said.

**_Is it a protocol of Jack’s?_ **

**_ Yes. And it is one I am not allowed to speak with you about in any manner._**

That- that wasn’t reassuring in the slightest.

**_Am I safe?_ **

He deleted that and tried again.

**_Is he in a rage?_ **

Backspace.

**_What should I do?_ **

Delete.

He couldn’t think of what to say. Rhys stared at the blinking cursor at a loss for words.

**_ Considering what I know, I believe he won’t harm you. I am 87% positive._**

Rhys swallowed back his whimper of fear. That was still thirteen percent unaccounted for and with Jack, that was probably enough to disprove Felicity. Rhys took a shaky breath in and looked up from the terminal on his eye. His entire body was shivering. This was too much. Something had to give, something had to- to break.

_He was just one person._

‘ _Don’t think about it. Not now. Just don’t. Think._ ’

He breathed in deeply, held it, and exhaled just as carefully. Right. He could do this. Rhys forced his legs to move. He turned right, walked down the short but wide hallway, and stopped just outside of the door’s sensors. There was nothing Rhys could hear behind the doors. Nothing he could smell. The hallways was bare of any scents. There wasn’t a single clue as to what he was walking into outside of Henderson’s ominous words.

He bolstered himself as much as he could and stepped forward.

The doors slid open with nary a sound and at first, Rhys was terrified to step forward. Jack was nowhere to be found and his office chair was facing the grand windows, the purple light of Elpis seeping into the large room and painting everything it touched with a light violet sheen. It was deathly silent and eery but that wasn’t what rooted Rhys in place. No, it was the acrid, bitter scent that hung in the air and doused everything within the walls.

Anger. Rage. _Fury._

Rhys internally shrunk, instinctively shied away from it with his shoulders hunched in, chin tucked down, and eyes closed. He couldn’t stop the reaction. Jack’s scent was too overwhelming and pervasive.

“Up front, Rhys,” he heard Jack calmly demand. Rhys was helpless to obey, walking forward and standing in front of the Alpha’s desk. He stood with his back straight and his arms clasped behind his back. The chair was still turned away from him. He thought about speaking up but ultimately kept quiet, too scared to break the tense silence. Moments passed without any change until the chair was suddenly whipped around, Jack standing up at the same time. Rhys quickly averted his eyes, staring at the ground. Jack’s footsteps rounded the desk and came closer. Closer. Finally they stopped, the edges of the his brown sneakers just barely in Rhys’ sight.

This close to Jack, Rhys could smell Jack without trying, fresh and clear and so damn _strong._  It permeated his senses and left him off balanced. There was nothing that could’ve prepared him for being hit with something so concentrated or how it hit him. His knees were threatening to give, a whine or a whimper building in his throat begging for release. He wanted to _please_ Jack. Everything in him was screaming to make this right, that the Alpha- _his Alpha, his_ **_soulmate_ ** was displeased with _him_. It was his fault.

But Rhys locked his knees, choked back any sound, and stayed completely still.

Jack took a breath in.

 

* * *

 

“We need to talk, kiddo.”

It hurt somewhere deep inside him to see Rhys so obviously scared. It was barely there in his scent but it was enough to rekindle the wrath Jack had somewhat managed to temper. He had his arms crossed, fingers dug in deep to his forearms to keep from doing something stupid, doing anything. He wanted to throw something again but he also wanted to reach out and comfort which was absolutely stupid. He was Handsome Jack, feared CEO of Hyperion and a friggin’ force to be reckoned with. He wasn’t _soft_. Hell, he was so far from the word it had jumped onto a different plane of existence. But here he was, wanting to care and help someone. It made no sense.

‘ _I can’t stop thinking about him. I thought space and distance would make it stop but it’s only gotten worse._ ’

He didn’t have a crush. And he didn’t want to fuck the kid though the thought was tempting. Jack just wanted to be near Rhys, listen to him, to _be there_. But why? Ever since the Omega literally ran into him, the younger man had been on his mind constantly. At first, he thought installing Felicity and having her watch Rhys for him would be enough. Then it wasn’t. He had watched Rhys struggle with her programming that first morning. Rhys’ day would’ve been easily ruined if the kid couldn’t get it and Jack folded as soon as the thought had crossed his mind.

Jack wanted to help Rhys, to be close, to care for him but _why_.

_‘He's just another employee. Another nobody code monkey. So why can't I stop thinking about him. What makes him so special? Why do I care? Why...do I...want him._ ’

Jack came a little bit closer.

“Listen, Rhys,” he started. He kept his eyes on Rhys’ face, arms still crossed but he did his best to look unimposing. “You know-”

And then he caught it. That disgusting, putrid, _revolting_ scent on Rhys. He quickly leaned in closer to the side of Rhys’ neck and breathed it in.

Someone scented Rhys. Someone touched him and purposefully left their nasty-ass odor all over Rhys.

**Who scented his Omega.**

 

* * *

 

At first, Rhys started to calm down. Jack didn’t sound too angry. If anything he sounded a bit more relaxed than when Rhys first walked in. He waited, listening but then Jack suddenly stopped. Rhys had no time to wonder what was wrong before Jack was coming in closer. So much closer than before. His nose was right next to Rhys’ ear and- and Rhys was stone still. He couldn’t move. He barely dared to _breathe_.

His heart thudded in his head and blood rushed past his hears. He was so scared. Why did the air feel so thin? Why was his head almost spinning? His hands wouldn’t stop shaking. His fingers felt like they were suddenly dunked in ice water.

Jack was close but all he could think about was Vasquez and Henderson. They wanted to- were going to-

“Who was it.” Jack sounded angry, his voice a dark thing promising retribution and suffering belied by the soft volume. Rhys winced and a choked whimper tore free from his throat. Jack pulled away with another growl and began to pace in front of his desk. The smell of his anger was back and it was so much more than before. Rhys legs actually shook from the need to drop to his knees. Practice alone saved him.

“Dammit it Rhys, who was it! Who scented you!? Who marked you like that!?”

He opened his mouth, answer on the tip of his tongue, ready to be given, ready to let Jack deal with it.

But he held back.

He couldn’t tell. He couldn’t. If he did, they would find out and Henderson would tell them about the incident that revealed his endotype. If they went further than that, they would find out where he had been that night. They would question why. They could find out about Vasquez coming down. They’d question him, wonder why he didn’t remember, go back to Rhys- No. He didn’t want to. Not even if it was only a small chance. He’d already taken too many chances. Gods, please let him keep from taking another risk.

“Rhys!!”

 

* * *

 

The pain from slamming his fist down onto his desk felt good. He was so _angry_ . So pissed off. He wanted to decimate the person who was stupid enough to try to take what was his. Rhys was _his_ Omega. Jack mentally stopped short.

‘ _But he’s not_.’

Rhys was his but not- not his Omega. It wasn’t like that. Rhys was an asset. And then he caught that disgusting scent again and he was driven mad by it all over again.

He didn’t understand why Rhys wouldn’t tell him. What was wrong? Was the Omega in trouble? Was there someone forcing him? Threatening him?

“Tell me!” he snarled and looked right at the younger man.

 

* * *

 

Everything was building up. There was too much!

~~Obey.~~

**_ Rhys! You need to calm down._**

 

* * *

 

Still no answer, only more fear. Fear that twisted his insides and wringed his cold heart. He threaded his fingers through his hair, holding his head and back to pacing. He wanted to pull the answer out of Rhys. Anything to get the Omega to speak the hell up!

“WHO DID IT!?”

 

* * *

 

_He was only one person!!_ A human being! There was a limit to what he could take without breaking!

~~**Obey**. ~~

**_ Your stress levels are getting too high! If you don’t calm down, you’ll overpower your scent neutralizers!_**

 

* * *

 

His hand surged forward, snapping out like a viper and wrapping around Rhys’ throat but unable to squeeze like he first wanted to. He forced Rhys to look him in the eye, not caring how much it terrified his Omega so long as he got his fucking answer. His hair was wild but his eyes were worse. Manic and crazed. His teeth were bared in a snarl and his voice dropped lower than he thought possible.

**_“ **RHYS**.” _ **

 

* * *

 

Oh gods- no. No. No, no! He couldn’t tell! DON’T TELL JA-

~~**_**_OBEY_**. _ ** ~~

**_ Rhys!!_**

“Henderson!”

A droplet of water could drip and smash upon the floor and it would sound like a crack of lightning in the sudden silence. Rhys quietly panted, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He couldn’t look. As soon as the words began to force themselves past his lips he had closed his eyes, unable to look Jack in the face as he said them.

“I-It was- It was Henderson,” he added with a muted voice.

Fuck. Fucking- tears were brimming in his eyes, beading at the corners. Rhys was shaking like a damned leaf. He hadn’t been prepared for- for any of this! Why would he ever be ready for a confrontation like this. It was his boss’ boss. Handsome Jack. Fearsome CEO of Hyperion. A veritable madman on the average day.

The man his Mark was meant for.

It hit him like a freighter like it hadn’t in the past. Handsome Jack was his soulmate. A psychopath was Rhys’ soulmate. He fell still as Jack’s hand slowly pulled away and Rhys risked opening his eyes.

Jack stared back at Rhys with wide, wide eyes and a slack jaw. He stared at Rhys like...like he couldn’t believe he was real. Like Rhys was some sort of ghost. Jack took a step back. Another. Another one and his hip hit his desk. Rhys watched as Jack slammed his palm down on the wood behind him to steady himself, still seemingly unable to look away from Rhys.

This man, this violent, brash, terrifying man was Rhys’ soulmate. And from the scents in the air Jack knew it now as well.

Rhys could smell himself. There was nothing blocking it. His scent neutralizer was overpowered.

When Rhys fell back a step, Jack didn’t move. He stared at the Alpha, meeting his eyes with his own terror-stricken gaze for one second. In the next he was turning on his heels and running. Jack did nothing to stop him, not call out, not even lock the door. Within moments Rhys was out of there and back in the elevator, going down, tears silently tracking down his cheeks while he hyperventilated.

Jack knew.

 

* * *

 

_Perfection_ didn’t even begin to cover what a soulmate smelled like. It was necessary, wanted, needed, familiar, home, perfect, perfect, perfect. It wasn’t supposed to exist. Not for Jack. He convinced himself of that years and years ago, back when he met his first wife. They hadn’t met their other halves but they had once loved each other, wanted to overcome it. It was a large world, one that spanned galaxies. How likely were they to meet the one who fit them in every way possible? The numbers were never in anyone’s favor.

But it existed. It had been right in front of him, under his god damned nose this entire time. And it all made sense. Why Jack’s attention kept straying to the pretty brunette Omega. Why he cared so much. Why the very thought of physically hurting him pained Jack.

That was-

‘ _...No._ ’

Jack’s features hardened into cold indifference. He stood up straight and straightened his clothes, ran his fingers through his hair until it was relatively fixed. Jack looked with derision to the doors where Rhys had fled through.

Handsome Jack didn’t have a soulmate. Nonetheless, Rhys was _his_. Rhys was his asset. Rhys belonged to Jack whether he liked it or not and anyone who thought they could take what was his - Jack would teach them a lesson they would never be able to come back from.

Jack settled back against his desk and grabbed his personal ECHOcomm out of his pants. The device was easily slipped over his right ear and he brought the screen up. He dialed a single number and sat back waiting with his palms laid flat against the desk behind on either side of him. He kept his eyes on the doors as the line rang. Soon enough, it was picked up.

“Director of Security, Edwin Sevant,” a professional female voice answered. “This is his secretary speaking. How can I help you.”

“Put me through to Sevant immediately,” Jack growled back.

“Handsome Jack, sir!” He could hear the change in her tone. “Right away, sir.”

Only moments later he heard the abnormally grave voice of Sevant answering, “I assume you have orders for me and my men, sir?”

“You’re damn right I do,” he lowly snarled. Jack turned around and stared out at Elpis with flat eyes, sneering at the damn thing. Quietly, he continued with his fury barely contained, “I want Henderson detained. Find him. Put him in a cell. Hurt him along the way if you want but _no one_ is allowed to kill him. Get in touch with Struttschiel and have her prepare the auditorium. Have HR send you the files they’ve acquired on everyone Henderson has done in and approach them. Ask them if they’d like to get a little payback. Coordinate with Struttschiel. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what I plan to have happen.”

“Not at all, Handsome Jack,” Sevant replied. Jack moved back around his desk and fluidly sat in his chair, half turned towards Elpis. He placed one ankle over the other knee and propped his head on a fist, elbow on the arm rest. “When were you wanting everything prepared and ready by?”

“Today’s- what, Wednesday?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then I want everything ready by Friday at five PM. Make it mandatory for Managers and Heads of Departments to show. Optional for everyone else but those who don’t show up get it televised. I want everyone with any sort of ECHO device to watch it. See that it gets done.”

“Yes sir. I will email you as necessary.”

“Good.” He hung up and tossed the comm on top of his desk then reached down to pick up his work comm and placed it in a drawer. Gazing back out at Pandora’s moon, Jack settled in his throne for the time being.

“I am Handsome friggin’ Jack. And Handsome Jack doesn’t need a soulmate.”

 

* * *

 

Rhys ran for his shared apartment. He didn’t stop to give anyone the time of day, clearing his face as best he could and keeping his eyes down on the ground, forcing his scent to project nothing but a sense of calm. False as it was, it worked and by five o’clock, Rhys was barging into the thankfully empty apartment. He didn’t know where Vaughn was and he didn’t care. The first thing Rhys did was run for the bathroom, walking in and locking the automatic doors behind him with his eye. Rhys feel back against the steel doors, sliding down to his butt and sitting there with his knees tucked in close to his body, arms wrapped around his legs.

“Rhys?”

Startled, the Omega quickly looked up and found Felicity’s hologram floating right in front of him, concerned face looking down on Rhys. Rhys forlornly turned his head back down and closed his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk.” Was his voice really that hoarse? So reedy and thin?

“Okay.” The sound of clothes moving was new. An AI doing it’s best to make it’s hologram as realistic as possible. Heh, Felicity seemed to be doing a good enough job.

Rhys somehow ‘felt’ Felicity settle next to him and when he looked to his left, she was kneeling. She leaned towards him until he felt another odd buzz from where her shoulder slightly clipped into his. It wasn’t unpleasant or annoying. Just- there. It wasn’t perfect but it was enough for Rhys who settled back and closed his eyes, letting the illusion trick his body for the most part. It felt like he sat there with her for hours but when he checked the time again, only thirty minutes had passed.

“Are you hungry?”

Rhys stopped to think about it. “No.”

“Okay. What about a shower?”

“That…” Rhys gently smiled. “That actually sounds really nice.”

“Good. After that, what would you like to do?”

...What did he want to do? Right now, he was freezing cold. Exhausted. He didn’t want to even attempt socializing with anyone, not Yvette or even Vaughn. Rhys wanted to shower and then-

“Bed,” he finally concluded. “I want to go to bed and forget this whole day happened.”

Rhys heard Felicity breath a sigh through her nose as he lifted his head. He stared forward sullenly, detached and empty. Slowly, carefully he began to stand up, moving slowly.

“Careful,” Felicity cautioned. “You may feel a bit dizzy or weak.”

He took her advice to heart and took it in baby steps. First was getting onto his knees. Then sliding up to sit on top of the toilet. She was right. He had to stay there a few moments before moving on to standing up and even then that was a bit of a challenge. The shower started behind him.

“I’ve set it to the temperature you prefer. Is there anything else I can do for you, Rhys?”

“The lights. Could you...turn them down? Maybe?”

Immediately they were dimmed and Rhys sighed in relief, a low-grade headache he hadn’t even realized was there disipating. Rhys started undressing without glancing down once, unable to bear seeing _it_. Soon enough there was a pile of clothing to the side and he slid into the shower, Felicity’s hologram long gone. The water felt almost scalding but Gods above did he love it. He relaxed into the spray, tipping his head back. Leaning against the shower wall, Rhys quietly stated,

“I think I’d like to fall asleep to a movie or something tonight.”

**_ Anything in particular?_**

“Something boring to pay attention to.”

**_ I think I have the perfect movie. How about a documentary about Aquator’s ecosystems?_**

Rhys smiled.

“That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yeah. HOW 'BOUT DEM APPLES!?
> 
> So The Shit(TM) has officially begun to happen. This is only the tip of the iceberg. There's a lot hiding beneath the waves yet. But damn was I _so_ happy writing this. Like- you guys don't even know. I remember being so happy and smiling like the cat that got the canary whenever I so much as _thought_ about writing more of this chapter. Looking at it now all squinty-eyed and tired after my job, I'm having trouble finding that enthusiasm (must be the annoying issue of working with the coding) but I hope you all relate to past me in some way.
> 
> Also! To me, Jack’s part in Finding OutTM (That was- ‘...No.’) felt a lot like this scene in Prince of Egypt
> 
> https://youtu.be/8wGUvBELwRU?t=70
> 
> Holds ring to face. (That was-)  
> DEM EYES MAN. (No.)
> 
> And I'm not religious but holy hell this movie is beautifully gorgeous. It was made in 1998 and watching it I still get goose bumps at the scene with the Red Sea. Just looking at the animation and knowing how much work it must have taken when it was being made- the effort, love, and absolute care that went into making such a stunning scene- OOMPH! Right in my feels man. And while it doesn't exactly capture why I think it's such a good movie, here's a video on why you should watch The Prince of Egypt.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7N6_HTR9y0&list=WL&index=18
> 
> Just- go watch it if you haven't ever seen it.
> 
> But yea, hope ya'll like this one! I can't wait to read what you think ( ~~and subsequently fan over it with you~~ )


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the calm before the storm.
> 
> A lil late, I know. I'll be honest, with my job working me to death, I forgot what day it was. Got home this morning, saw it was Saturday, and went '....welp. fuck me.' Obviously I immediately took out my laptop and got it all in. I doubly checked all the coding this time and all the spelling and shit! But if I missed something, lemme know in the comments. I strive to have everything up to my standards.

Thursday morning found Rhys walking with Yvette and Vaughn to work. The first thing that came out of Yvette’s mouth as soon as she saw Rhys was,

“So Vaughn tells me you didn’t get home right after work.” He turned her head and looked him in the eye with a raised brow. “Did something happen?”

When Rhys had left the shower last night, Vaughn still wasn’t in. Apparently, Vaughn had gotten called back into work for something minor, a discrepancy in a file that needed to be fixed and hadn’t made it back until later in the evening. Rhys told her the same thing he told Vaughn.

“Had to pull some overtime,” he replied without missing a beat. He glanced over at her for a moment then turned his attention back onto where he was walking. “Henderson called me into his office and had me take care of a few items. Said he trusted me to get them done.”

His voice was flat and if Yvette found anything odd about that, she didn’t say. Then again, who would be excited about extra work, fictional or not?

“I wonder if he’s planning on giving you some sort of promotion,” she quietly murmured.

“That’s what I said but Rhys doesn’t think so,” Vaughn chirped.

“Oh yeah? Why?”

Rhys rolled his eyes and sighed. He landed a sardonic smirk on Vaughn. Keep playing pretend and maybe no one would notice. “Come on guys. What would he even promote me to? There’s nothing open!”

Yvette shrugged.

“It’s Hyperion. If he really wanted to, he would make an opening. Wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.”

They paused in the waiting area for the elevators. Rhys leaned back against the wall, placing one foot up on it behind him and crossed his arms. Silently he wished they would drop the topic.

“Yeah, remember what happened in Entertainment’s Theatre department a year ago?” Vaughn came in closer to them with an awed and disconcerted expression. “The actor who was popular at the time was found dead in his apartment one morning. Almost immediately, this drama queen came in and took the spotlight. She and Struttschiel didn’t look all that sad or surprised about the death.”

“Yeah but that’s Entertainment, not Programming,” Rhys drawled. “Everyone knows just how cut-throat show biz is in general, Helios especially.”

“The point is, Rhys,” Yvette cut in as an elevator became available. They stepped through and selected their floor. “The point is that it isn’t outside the realm of possibility. If Henderson wanted to, he could.”

Rhys really doubted Henderson would want to in the first place.

“You should talk to him, ask about it.”

Rhys looked at Vaughn with wide eyes but quickly looked away. No. He wouldn’t- he _couldn’t_. He couldn’t go back in that office. Never. Not again. Not isolated with that man. But come noon he wouldn't really have a choice now would he? If Henderson wanted an answer, all he had to do was ask someone to fetch him. What would Henderson say? What was Rhys’ answer going to be? He couldn’t say yes but what would happen if he said no? Henderson had implied something would happen if Rhys decided on declining but what?

The elevator stopped at their floor and as Vaughn and Yvette stepped out ahead of him, Rhys looked at their backs.

Anyone on this station could easily figure out how much he cared about his friends. They were pack and he wasn’t willing to throw either of them under the bus.

He knew what he had to do.

“Nah,” Rhys answered, walking on Vaughn’s right, Yvette on the short Beta’s other side. “Fishing is only likely to cause trouble.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right - as usual.”

Rhys bounded in front of them and turned around, walking backwards with his arms outstretched and a wide ~~fake~~  grin on his lips.

“Aren’t I always?”

Yvette quickly came up and shoved at Rhys’ face, smirking. “I think you’ve got a big enough head as it is, Rhys.”

They all paused at the intersection where they needed to split up.

“So where we having lunch today?” Vaughn asked, hands in his pocket.

Yvette crossed her arms. “How about the Hub of Heroism?” Rhys’ breath stuttered. That was way too close to Jack’s office. “They’ve got this really good special going on with-”

“No.” Vaughn and Yvette looked at Rhys with surprise. They glanced at one another and Rhys cleared his throat. He sheepishly looked off to the side. “It’s- It’s that sloppy joe special, right? I got sick from that the last time I tried it.”

“Understandable,” Vaughn said with a sympathetic nod of his head. “Well then, how about-”

“Rhys!”

Rhys looked over the crowd, searching for whoever said his name. Marrisse slowly came into view slipping between people as she could. Rhys smiled.

“You guys figure it out and message me it later,” he tossed over his shoulder, already moving to meet Marrisse halfway. “See you at lunch!”

“See ya, Rhys!” Vaughn replied.

Rhys made his way towards his girlfriend, moving around people until he and Marrisse were standing off to the side of the crowd.

“Hey,” he softly greeted with a kind smile. Marrisse looked up and smiled but… something about it seemed off. Rhys kept the worry off his face.

“Hey yourself,” she responded. “Listen, I want to talk later tonight. It’s important and I think talking about it with some privacy is best.” Marrisse gave him a small smile. “My place after work?”

“Yeah.” His smile slipped a bit. “Yeah, that sounds fine. Is- Is everything okay? Are _we_ okay?”

Her smile morphed into a frown and she looked away. Rhys’ shoulders fell, dread creeping in his chest.

“Tonight, Rhys. I’ll see you later, okay?” She spoke the words much, much quieter.

“Okay,” Rhys replied just as softly. He watched her nod then turn around, sliding back into the crowd and disappearing from his sight. He turned to look where he had stood with his friends seconds ago but they too were gone. The hallways were slowly emptying and checking the time showed Rhys that he needed to get a move on or be late.

Rhys began jogging, hoping no one noticed if he made it to his desk last minute.

 

* * *

  

Everyone noticed. Absolutely everyone. Rhys came in to his department, ready to stride past the doors as soon as they opened and go to his desk to start his job. And he would’ve done that if he hadn’t walked in on what was obviously an impromptu announcement.

Rhys stared into the eyes of none other than Lewis Clyde, Director of Science and Production. Henderson’s boss, who stood at the head of the large room. Rhys blinked his wide eyes, stunned that one of the Directors was here. Lewis raised a brow and Rhys’ cheeks flushed. He quickly lowered his gaze to the ground and speed-walked to his desk.

“Right,” Lewis softly began. He cleared his throat and continued in a louder voice, “If that is everyone. As of today, Saul Henderson will no longer be overseeing this subdepartment due to sudden circumstances. A replacement for his position will officially be chosen within the next week but until that point, I will select a stand-in.”

After that, Lewis introduced someone - a fact Rhys only knew because he was told later. At that moment, he was lost in his own mind.

Henderson was gone.

Conveniently.

And Rhys had a pretty sound idea of why. Or at least he had an educated guess. Maybe he was wrong though, something he thought about. Was he the first? Was he the only one who Henderson tried backing into a corner? If he were to be honest, Rhys hoped not. If someone was going to keep another person under their thumb, they should use blackmail or the regular threats of death. What Henderson had done was underhanded, yes, but it was- it was dirty. Despicable. Vile. _Cruel_. When he tried using it against Rhys it sounded like he wasn’t new at it but what would Rhys know? It was the first time he had honestly been threatened in such a way. The only other person who he knew would have any kind of insight was-

Marrisse.

Shit. What if he had tried something with her? Was that what she wanted to talk about? Was that what Henderson had been alluding to? A quiet fear trickled into his chest at the thought. She would of had to reported it immediately if he had done something, right? Then again Rhys’ first thought hadn’t been to bring the issue to HR, had it? No because how likely would any of them listen to him? How seriously would they take it? The answer? Highly unlikely. Not impossible just probably something that wouldn’t happen anytime soon had he said a single word about it.

Handsome Jack didn’t care one lick for it but not many others carried the same feelings about the issue. If Rhys were to be honest, the only reason there wasn’t more of it was probably due to the collective fear everyone felt of Jack’s wrath. Still no secret how vicious and cruel the man could be when someone pissed him off good. Like last night.

Reminded of what happened, Rhys sat back in his seat and sighed, arms crossed while he sightlessly stared at his computer screen.

Jack hadn’t killed him - something Rhys expected if the CEO ever found out about their ‘connection’. And Rhys hadn’t woken up to some sort of arrest or murder against him so there was that to consider as well. If anything, Jack had seemed...stunned or stupefied. Maybe both. Obviously he hadn’t expected it but where did that leave Rhys?

‘ _All this thinking and worrying is giving me a stupid headache_ ,’ he thought with a rub at his temple, pressing right above his port.

“Psst! Rhys!” Another sigh left him, eyes closed for the one second it took to create some sort of patience. Finally, Rhys glanced up from beneath his eyebrows and looked one of his coworkers in the eye. His eye activated and scanned them, spitting out a name, age, birthdate, endotype- why the fuck was he getting that. He didn’t have high enough clearance to just look at that. He subtly scented the air and, yeah, that information couldn’t be right

**_Felicity?_ **

“What’s up?” he asked them right after he sent the message. They turned apprehensive and looked off to the side, glancing once at his ECHOeye before quickly moving their sight elsewhere.

If they couldn’t handle his eye then why even talk to him. He huffed a breath, irritable. “Well?”

“It’s just…”

**_ Is something the matter, Rhys? _ **

**_Yeah._** He mentally shrugged and turned his mental attention to Felicity seeing as this guy was taking forever to say something. **_Why is my scanner telling me this person’s a Beta when they smell like an Alpha?_**

**_ That would be because they are. You’re viewing information from his employee file. _ **

**_I thought that was only available to middle management and higher?_ **

**_ It’s something I have access to and therefore through me you have access to as well. _ **

**_No joke?_ **

**_ A joke? Me? Never. _ **

Rhys quietly snorted, smirking.

“-Henderson?”

“What.” That had his attention shifting back to his coworker faster than anyone could blink, the somewhat loud word garnering the attention of a few others. Rhys looked around before leaning closer. “What about Henderson?”

“W-Well… It’s- you were the last one in his office before security came in here yesterday and a lot of us were wondering if you knew anything about what happened to him?”

Rhys froze. He could barely breathe but the moment quickly passed and just as firmly as before, he stated, “No.”

As he was sitting back in his chair once more, they tried again asking, “Come on, you have to know somethi-”

“I don’t know a single thing and that is that,” he interrupted. The words were nearly growled in a quiet, quiet voice. “Now if that’s everything, I have work to do.”

“I-” Rhys glared at them, jaw clenched, eyes wild. And just because he knew it would unsettle them, he lit up his ECHOeye. The dude almost outright flinched. “R-Right. Sorry for bothering you. See ya.”

Rhys watched them leave, ducking their head down while they walked away. The further they got, the more tension seeped out of Rhys until finally he couldn’t see them. He slumped in his chair and rubbed his face.

“What a _wonderful_ start to my frickin’ day,” he grumbled.

 

* * *

  

A start that would set the precedent for the rest of his shift. Something he silently ruminated on while meeting Yvette’s eyes over his lunch.

“What?”

“You heard me,” he animatedly chattered. “There’s something going on in Security, HR, and Entertainment.”

“There’s always something going on in Security and Entertainment,” Vaughn shot back through a mouthful of food. Rhys gave him a disgusted look.

“Dude. Ew.”

Vaughn only shrugged.

“Well duh but we’re also talking about HR,” Yvette stressed. “Nothing _ever_ happens in HR. Nothing exciting at least.”

“So what,” Vaughn jumped right back in after swallowing his food. “It’s probably nothing big. I mean what about it makes you think it’s something out of the ordinary?”

“How about the fact Rhys’ _boss_ was detained yesterday and several people were brought in to talk with Sevant?”

“Sevant?” Rhys questioned. He artfully ignored the comment about Henderson. “As in Director of Security Sevant? Head of Hyperion Military in this galactic sector?”

Yvette nodded. “Yeah. The guy on the top of the food chain my department falls under. The one and only.”

Vaughn gave Yvette a narrowed, scrutinising look with his arms crossed, leaning back in his chair. “You’re shitting us.”

“I swear I’m not!”

“And how do you know any of this? You’re acquisitions.”

“Overheard Anderson and Reed talking about it. They work directly under Sevant.”

“And that’s it?” Rhys quietly asked. Yvette wasn’t like this. She was calm, cool, and collected. What had her so frazzled about this?

“Well- no.” He knew it. That couldn’t have been all of it. “There’s more. The ballroom over in the West Tower - the one Handsome Jack usually uses for whatever? My contacts in Entertainment said that’s being set up for something. They didn’t have specifics but it involved a stage.”

That-

“You guys know that could only mean one of two things,” Vaughn murmured. He lowered his eyes and stabbed another bite of his chicken alfredo, twisting the noodles around his fork. “Either our esteemed CEO has some sort of presentation or-”

“Or there’s going to be another public execution,” Rhys finished, voice a near-whisper. He knew he looked spooked, face pale and bloodless. He stared down at his salad. His stomach had been upset when he thought of food and he thought maybe that would be fine. After hearing what he had Rhys didn’t think he could take another bite without throwing up.

He hated the executions but knowing there was a chance that this was because of him (‘ _stupid stupid stupid you’re not that important to him he would’ve come for you if you were_ ’) made him sick.

“I think it’s Henderson,” Yvette started after a few morbid moments. “Just a little too convenient otherwise.”

“Yeah,” Vaughn agreed. He took the bite of his food. Rhys felt a phantom sensation of the noodles just staring at them and nearly gagged. He took a sip of his drink when a new light suddenly entered Vaughn’s eyes and he quickly swallowed before looking at Rhys. Feeling like a skag caught in the headlights of a Bandit Technical, Rhys froze. “Hey, you said you worked overtime yesterday! You didn’t happen to see anything, did you?”

Rhys scrambled to come up with an excuse when Yvette added, “Yeah, I heard you were the last one in his office too. Did anything seem...off?”

‘ _If by off you mean he attempted to force my hand and submit to him then yes._ Everything _seemed off._ ’

Of course he didn’t say that aloud.

“No,” was what came out instead, short and simple. “Not at all.”

Vaughn shrugged and took another bite of his food.

“Damn,” Yvette said with a sigh. She leaned back in her chair and flicked the straw in her drink. She had finished her sandwich a little while ago, a stray piece of lettuce all that remained in her basket. “Not gonna lie, I kind of hoped you would have some insight to what the hell was going on.”

If only she knew. Rhys had more than insight. He just about had facts about the what and why. He knew the reasons behind what was going on in Security, HR, and Entertainment. About why there was an execution being set up.

“Y-Yeah.” He gave her a smile and hoped it was convincing enough. She glanced at him. Rhys looked back, taking another sip of his drink. Her eyes narrowed. His heart gave an icy stutter.

“You feel alright?”

Vaughn glanced up from his food, pausing the bite he was taking. He looked between them, eyes flicking back and forth.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just-” what was believable, what was believable “-shook up I guess. Kind of hard to believe Henderson could’ve done anything worth arresting.”

Seeming to do the trick, Yvette shrugged while Vaughn nodded.

“Yeah, he’s always seemed harmless,” he said through another mouthful of food.

“Dude.” Rhys gave the Beta a flat look. “Still ew.”

Vaughn grinned and noisily slurped the last of the noodle hanging from the side of his lips. Rhys shuddered.

“Okay, now _that_ was gross,” Yvette chimed in.

Vaughn gave her an offended look. Rhys was just glad no one caught on to his charade.

‘ _He’s ‘harmless’ alright._ ’ Rhys sighed and gathered what was left of his food. He put his dirty utensils in the bowl and finished his drink before standing up, catching Yvette’s attention.

“Heading back already?”

“Yeah, I might as well. Don’t think I can eat anything with another execution on my mind. Think he’ll make everyone watch it again?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” she replied with a shrug. “You really should learn to not get so sick about it. It’s Hyperion.”

“I know I just…”

She waited but soon realized he didn’t plan on saying anything more. Quick to understand first as always. “It’s okay. I kind of get it.”

He gave her a smile in thanks and was glad when she returned it. Rhys looked over at Vaughn, snorting at the chipmunk cheeks he was sporting. “I’ll see you at home later tonight.”

“Mm-hm.” He waved and Rhys was just thankful his best friend didn’t try talking with a full mouth again. Ew.

‘ _I should tell him_ ,’ came the unbidden thought as he turned away. ‘ _I really should. He’s my best friend. He’ll understand._ ’

First to decide how much to tell. If he told Vaughn Jack knew he would want to know how which would lead to explaining why Rhys was in Jack’s office. Then explaining why he had been called. He could figure it out right then and there but really? Rhys didn’t want to think about it at all.

‘ _I’ll figure it out when I get there_ ,’ he finally decided. Rhys paid for his food, walked out of the restaurant, and made his way back to his job somewhat on autopilot. It was then Felicity messaged him.

 

* * *

 

**_ Rhys? _ **

**_What’s up?_ **

He filtered past people, moving around others to reach the elevators.

**_ Do you remember the query you asked me to perform yesterday? The query of Rhea’s databases? _ **

Rhys just about tripped. To be frank, he forgot all about it.

**_What of it?_ **

He stepped inside and watched the doors close with an odd sense of trepidation.

**_ I’ve recently completed it and I- _ **

It was the first time he’d ever seen her falter.

**_ I think I have some questions I’d like to ask though perhaps later? _ **

**_Now is probably your best shot. Marrisse wants to talk to me about something at her place right after work and then I need to talk to Vaughn._ **

**_ Are you sure? _ **

Rhys subtly nodded his head knowing she would catch it.

**_ Alright. Well… My first question is… did you really have a sister? _ **

He couldn’t help the airy chuckle and the reminiscent smile. Gods did he miss her.

**_Yeah. I did._ **

**_ And you were born and mostly raised on Rhea with her? _ **

Another nod.

**_ With the tags you gave me, I was able to narrow down my search to a single article from the town Caprin, Rhea. A piece about a gas explosion that killed six and left one miraculously alive. It mentioned you by name. Is it correct? _ **

**_Yes._ **

He could barely bear to think about it. It had been his fault no matter what his parents and tried to tell him. If he had just said no or if he was smarter or more careful then maybe-

**_ I ran further searches to figure these out but tell me if I am correct. _ **

**_Patricia T. Weber, Grandmother  
_** **_Gravin H. Weber, Grandfather_  
** **_Thattia M. Weber, Aunt_  
** **_Derrick M. Vuelen, Uncle_  
** **_Elwyn P. Vuelen, Cousin_  
** ******_Rimor H. Pavo, Sister_**

He stared at the name for what felt like hours, melancholy shading his emotions. Rimor.

**_Yeah. That’s right._ **

Rhys tried to swallow the lump in his throat to no avail.

**_ Rhys. Did your siren powers cause the explosion? _ **

**_Ours._ **

**_ What? _ **

**_Rimor and I were twins, Felicity._ **

Not hearing back from her immediately felt like a defeat. The doors opened at his floor and Rhys exited the elevator. He moved past people, coworkers seeming to move out of his way that slightest bit. When he finally sat down, Felicity responded.

**_ She was a siren was well. _ **

“Bingo,” he quietly replied, logging into his computer.

**_Our powers worked together. She could-_ ** He deleted the beginning of that sentence. **_I think we figured out that she could manipulate the atoms in things. Alter how they were put together. You put things together and you should be able to take them apart except when a chemical reaction happens and the atoms bond together._ **

**_ In simple terms, yes. _ **

**_Like a cake. You mix the ingredients together and if you don’t bake the batter, you could technically separate everything. You bake it though and everything bonds together and you can’t do that anymore._ **

**_Well, Rimor could._ **

**_She touched things and she could do almost anything. Give her a lump of coal and she could turn it into a diamond. Glass? Turned it into sand. Steel? Iron. A hill and she should move all that dirt or reshape it to make it perfect flatland for a new farm plot._ **

**_It worked in reverse too. If you gave her the items necessary to make anything, she could do it. Cotton could be turned into bandages or fix clothes. She could even make jewelry. It was_ ** Rhys faltered a moment but finished typing in, **_what she loved to do most._ **

There were things she made, things he still had that made him smile whenever he even so much as thought of them. Like the ring and necklace he kept hidden away safe in his room.

**_ But how could that cause an explosion? You said both of your powers were the source. _ **

**_Yeah. See that was the thing. Her powers were strong but they took too much energy out of her to use them even once a week and not using them hurt her. Whereas my powers create energy and allow me to manipulate it as I see fit. She could mess with atoms on a large scale. As in the whole thing or the protons and neutrons and I could mess with the electrons - or that’s what we theorized for the longest time._ **

**_ You were her powersource. _ **

**_Yeah. I was._ **

**_But what happened was we thought we could do something and we were wrong._ **

**_ What was it? _ **

**_The a couple weeks before, our pet died. We had a hybrid Bear-Dog. Pretty common things on Rhea but we loved him all the same. We weren’t ready to say goodbye._ **

**_Rimor was able to manipulate plants, increase their growth rate, how much food they would make, even move them like they were just an extension of her arms. She brought life to them though it took the most out of both of us._ **

**_We thought we could do the same with our pet, Quill. We knew how hard it was to do it with plants so we waited. Neither of us used our powers for as long as we could stand it - about a week. Planned it so our parents would be out._ **

**_They always were the ones to keep their eyes closest on us._ **

**_The day they left for the city to trade, we tried bringing our dog back to life. It backfired. My energy was sapped into her and for a second we thought we did it until it rebounded. All the energy we both had put into Quill was shot through her and dumped right back into me._ **

**_The explosion was my powers. It was too much for me to hold and it latched on to anything it could. Our home’s gas system was closest and_ **

He couldn’t finish it. Rhys didn’t cry. It had been a long time since he cried but he felt numb. So, so numb.

**_ I’m sorry. _ **

Rhys stared at the words. He used to hate them so much. Why would anyone be sorry? It was his fault, he caused it. If he had just followed his gut and said no instead of letting her convince him just like she always would- If he had been more careful in how they did things- If they had tried testing it first- If only, if only. It didn’t matter. She was gone. And people saying sorry often happened to be the only thing they could think to do when confronted with his heavy luggage.

**_Thanks._ **

**_ If you don’t mind me asking, what happens now when you (for lack of a better word) overload? _ **

Rhys listlessly gazed at the work form that occupied his computer screen. He read the words and took in the numbers but he was stuck in memories of the past. His eyes slowly moved to his left hand and arm, fingers squeezing into a tight fist and gradually opening back up to splay his palm. He eyed the hidden markings, knowing where they laid better than he knew his own heart. Sometimes he hated them, hated that he had them, hated that they were his, hated himself for having them. But that was a dangerous line of thinking and he knew going down that decrepit road would only ruin him once again.

**_I don’t often know. It’s only happened a few times. Caprin was the first and after that I hadn’t exactly been keen to use the fucking things._ **

**_My mom and dad have seen only one ‘overload’ and they said it was_ ** He paused, sick vindication filling his mouth with weak heat - the kind reserved for those a person could never truly hate. Eventually he went on to finish, ‘ ** _terrifying and awe-inspiring’. To them I looked like ‘a vengeful and despairing God’. Like Thor or something._ **

**_ I take it you don’t like those descriptors? _ **

Rhys snorted, cynical and world-weary. If he could, he would’ve growled his response.

**_No. I really, really do not._ **

Rhys hadn’t answered her question but Felicity (he believed somewhat wisely) didn’t ask again. Rhys turned to his work and did his best to rise out of the anguished and simmering mood he found himself in.

 

* * *

 

“Do you even know what Marrisse wanted to talk about?” Vaughn questioned from the doorway of Rhys’ room. Rhys stood in front of his closet clad in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. He had a hand on his chin while he surveyed his wardrobe.

“I don’t really know,” Rhys absently replied, reaching and taking out a hoodie. “I mean, I have have some _ideas_ but they’re the kind I really hope aren’t true.”

“Like her wanting to dump you.”

“Hey!” Rhys pinned his unaffected best friend with a glare. Rhys huffed and turned back to inspecting the hoodie. Soft but too worn. He put it back before selecting another one. “Don’t joke about that, man.”

“Sorry. You told me she’s been acting weird lately.”

“Yeah. And I still don’t know why.” This one would do. He tossed it onto his bed. Now what to wear with it and underneath? “She has fun when we go out. She likes you guys. I’m not pushing her at all, letting her set the pace. I’m trying my best but I’ve been wondering if I’ve been doing something wrong.”

Rhys heard the springs in his bed creak.

“Knowing how oblivious you can be to your surroundings, I’d say that’s a good guess but I don’t think it’s that.”

Rhys glanced over his shoulder at Vaughn.

“Why’s that? And don’t you dare roll over my clothes there.” He took out a shirt. Clean. Nothing weird on it. Also felt nice to wear. That got tossed on top of the hoodie.

“Because from my perspective, you’re one hell of a boyfriend.”

“Aw,” Rhys turned around and put his hands on his hips, smirking. He moved over and got in close to Vaughn’s face. “Is someone feeling jealous? Lonely?”

Vaughn fixed him with an unamused stare and shoved at Rhys’ face as he shot back, “Only in your dreams. Go back to picking out clothes, you preening doofus.”

“Alright, alright!” Rhys backed away with his hands up in surrender.

“And drop that smirk!”

“Aye aye!” He turned around. The smirk didn’t leave. A pair of skinny jeans were in his hands when he paused and quietly asked, “Do you really mean that though?”

“Hm?”

“About- about me being a good…”

“Boyfriend?”

Rhys only nodded. He heard Vaughn huff.

“Yeah. I did.”

 

* * *

 

A restless foot tapped in the silence of the hall. The sole bounced up and down with Rhys’ anxiety, the only outlet he had at the moment. He stood in front of Marrisse’s door, waiting for her to come and let him in. He straightened his clothes for the hundredth time despite knowing they were perfectly fine. Black lazy shoes, blue skinny jeans, old red college hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath, and a black beanie on his head. Lazy. Comfortable. Relaxing. He hoped. This wasn't something formal, right?

Then why did he feel way too underdressed and on the chopping block at the same time. At least there was one thing to be grateful for. Ever since Wednesday night (‘ _the night with Jack_ ,’ his mind traitorously supplied) he hadn't felt the background buzz of his powers. They were easily within his reach but his anxiety wasn't causing them to hum instead of the normal buzz.

Rhys looked down at his left arm, still feeling on the fence about it from earlier that day.

The door slid open and Marrisse stood there with a sad smile. She weakly greeted, “Hey.”

Rhys looked up and didn't try to hide the sadness in his own expression.

“Hey.”

She allowed room and Rhys wordlessly stepped through the threshold, toeing off his shoes while she made her way to the living room. Rhys looked around her house.

Steel and carpet just like his and Vaughn’s but the decoration left it feeling homey. Tan fabric couches, bright stained wood coffee table, black standing lamp, the picture frames on the wall of family. Everything about it felt personal and welcoming and he knew it was a privilege for him to be able to come here, to see all this.

Would he ever see it again after tonight?

“Rhys? Stop looking like your inevitable doom is around the corner, dork,” she softly cajoled. Rhys turned to find her sitting in one of the matching armchairs sat on the other side of the coffee table. He sat with her legs curled under her and a mug of something steaming on the low table. Her long black hair pooled over her left shoulder, eyes soft and sorrowful. Maybe his doom wasn't coming for him but Rhys knew there was something on the horizon and it wouldn't be anything good. Still he smiled and made his way over. He took the center of the couch.

“Right.” He fell silent and at first, Marrisse didn't say anything again. Rhys waited, twiddling his thumbs and looking down at the carpet, his bright teal CLTP patterned socks clashing horribly with the carpet. He opened his mouth-

“Did you want to jump right in or-”

“I know who your soulmate is.”

-spoke the same time as Marrisse. He froze, eyes snapping up to her face with fear clear across his face. Blood drained from his cheeks and he felt like a chill was slowly seeping into his chest.

“Or I think I do. I...I have a very good guess and I just-” She paused, dropping her gaze down to her lap, lower lip pulled between her teeth. “I've been thinking about it since the meeting in Clyde’s office. I wanted to ask you about it but you told me that your soulmate- you knew who there were. That they didn't want you. I-...”

Rhys had nothing to say. What the hell could he say!? His soulmate wasn't supposed to be known and here he was, one having found out and the other in the middle of making what was likely to be a very educated guess.

There were only three other people in that meeting outside of Marrisse and himself. That was a one in three chance, probably closer to fifty-fifty if he were to be speak the truth; Marrisse would've mentioned their lunch with Daviin instead if she thought it was him.

“I wanted to respect your choices and trust you but it kept nagging me,” Marrisse continued after a few thick moments of silence. “I had to know. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry I snooped. I’m sorry I went behind your back and asked other people questions instead of bringing them to you but I was scared what you would say and I- I-” Crystalline tears were beading in her eyes, big, fat, ghibli tears.

Still Rhys said nothing.

“I’m won’t pretend to know your reasons but I’m not stupid; I can guess at them,” she said, wiping at the corners of her eyes. “Even after trying to think about it the last couple of days I still don’t know what I exactly feel about it. What I think. I know I _should_ feel scared and to some degree I think I am. But I- Rhys.”

Marrisse sniffled and rubbed her nose as well, balefully looking at Rhys as she asked, “Were you just using me this whole time?”

“No!” The truth leapt from his lips before he could consider it, before it could really hit him. But when it did- His eyes were wide and felt like he might shed a few tears because did she really think he would stoop that low? There was a sense of betrayal that laid at his feet, the blame directed right at him but he knew better. “Marrisse- No. I do care about you. I like you. A lot. I never want to hurt you and I-”

He looked away. The words wanted to spill from him like vomit but he didn’t want to say them, didn’t want to admit to-

“No one was supposed to know, were they?” she murmured. Rhys looked up and felt his heart squeeze at how defeated and diminutive she looked curled up in her chair. Her sadness swallowed him whole in sight and scent and he whined in the back of his throat. He hurt her. It had never been his intention but he had hurt her. This was the consequence that rested on his shoulders because he couldn’t tell the truth about his soulmate and even if he went back knowing this would happen, he still wouldn’t tell her. It-...

He slowly crept around the table, shuffling along until he was able to drop to his knees in front of the armchair she sat in. Rhys slowly leaned to the side, head barely brushing against one of her thighs. He didn’t dare move any closer than that.

“It was a secret I intended to take to my grave,” Rhys finally admitted. “No one was ever supposed to find out. I’ve only recently told Yvette and Vaughn but only because they’ve had their suspicions for- for over a year.”

“They’ve seen your real Mark then?”

Rhys softly whined without even trying to restrain it. Not when her hand was petting his hair. “How’d you figure that?”

“I didn’t ‘figure’ it, Rhys,” she chided him, lightly tapping a finger against the top of his skull. “I knew right from the start that tattoo on your neck wasn’t your Mark.” Another sniffle but at least her voice wasn’t dripping with despair. Her scent was slowly lightening as well, returning to it’s soft ocean-side and lily scent.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that.”

She was silent for a bit and Rhys was just about to apologize when she spoke up stating, “Soulmate Marks are rarely ever pure black and Widowed ones never are. Not to mention abstract Marks are less than one in every billion. And both? The odds were astronomical and not in your favor.”

Rhys chewed on that information, something he honestly didn’t know. It wasn’t something they taught in school or that parents told kids. Marks were so private they were only glossed over in primary school and then never touched on afterwards. They were precious. They were private. They were what represented half of a person’s soul. Their missing half. But that raised the question.

“How do you know that? That’s not taught in schools and no one would dare ask a Widow something so...so personal.”

Her silence was softened by how careful her fingers threaded through his hair. Rhys let his eyes slide shut, patiently waiting for whatever she decided to do. He would never demand anything from her, not like this. A pleased sigh left him and he shuffled closer despite how ineffectual it was when his shoulder was already pressed tightly against the chair. With sight gone, he could focus more on what he smelled, what he heard, what he felt. Like the warmth of Marrisse’s fingers. Or the hum of electricity that was always present in the background of his hearing. Or the mellow grief that was gradually coming off of Marrisse.

“I think I should show you something, Rhys.” Her voice startled him and he quickly looked up at her, chin resting on the cushion. She smiled down at him but there was something...watery about it. Different from before but still just as downcast. “You’re gonna have to move though.”

Rhys moved away and rested his back against the coffee table.

“Close your eyes.”

His eyes slid shut once again. Resting there, he could easily hear her move about in her seat, clothes shifting, skin brushing skin. It...wasn’t as sexual as he initially thought it would feel, realizing what that possibly was. Still, he dutifully waited until a few moments after every sound but their breathing fell away.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Rhys’ eyes opened to a sight that caused his mind to come to an abrupt mental halt. There in the armchair with her back exposed to Rhys sat Marrisse. Her shirt was gone and her bra was unclipped. Her head hang low in front of her and rested on the back of the chair. What caught his attention though was what was on her back.

Right above the dip of her lower back laid a circle nearly five inches in diameter. It was colored in an oddly familiar way and Rhys’ breath caught in his throat when he realized it was a view of Eden-6 from far, far away. Inside that picture sat block lettering of the number thirty-six and over that was an outline of Quentin University’s logo.

Something about it rung a bell and he scoured his memory for what it all meant, why he felt like he knew it’s meaning. In the length of half a second, Rhys rapidly realized a few things.

Quentin was where Marrisse went to college, Eden-6 the planet it was located on. It was where that accident happened. The one her friend fell victim too. He was a- he played a sport of some kind. His number- His number had been-

“You’re a Widow.”

Her friend had been number thirty-six and he died that night.

Her friend had been her Soulmate. And she had watched him die.

“Yes. I am.”

Marrisse’s Mark was all in greyscale.

“You- that’s how you knew. About- about everything. That’s how you figured it out. But-...” He looked down at his palms. “Why?”

When Marrisse didn’t immediately answer, Rhys looked up and stared at the back of her head. He was confused and it showed in his voice.

“Why would you ever settle for someone else? Was it- was what you had platonic? Isn’t a soulmate supposed to be the love of your life?”

‘ _How could you ever settle for someone less?_ ’ The question was kept to himself but it seemed to hang in the air anyways, his words implying what he thought. Marrisse was slow to move, clipping her bra and slipping back into her shirt before turning around. She wouldn’t meet his eyes. Somehow, Rhys felt like he could understand what she felt when she figured out his secret. At least a little bit. He felt hurt even though he knew he had to right to it.

“I know most Widows are never able to be happy with someone else,” Marrisse murmured. She kept her eyes on her lap and Rhys would give anything to know what she was thinking right then. “But I- I couldn’t. I think somehow we knew it wouldn’t last, that one of us was doomed to an early death because… Sometimes when we would spend hours talking, we’d find ourselves talking about heavy things. Sometimes it was about what would happen when one of us died.

“Most soulmates can’t live without the other but those people normally have known or been with their other half for years, decades. Darren and I only found each my last year of college, the year he joined. When he- when he was-- killed. We- we only knew each other for about six months and they were the happiest six months of my entire life. I wish…”

She bit her lip and shook her head.

“When we talked about what we would do when that happened we would sometimes assume that we’d die together. Old and happy. But sometimes- sometimes we talked about what we’d do if one of us died and the other was left behind.” Marrisse gave a watery laugh and smiled. “He would always tell me ‘Mary, I don’t care what happens but if for whatever reason I’m not around anymore, I want you to keep doing what makes you happy.’ I’ve try to live by his words as much as I can.”

Marrisse wiped a tear. Rhys hesitated a moment before turning around and leaning back against the armchair.

“You made me happy Rhys,” she whispered. “Thinking about having something with you made me happy. Nothing could ever compare to Darren but he told me to do what makes me happy. And you were it.”

“And now?” Rhys asked, subdued.

“You still do, Rhys. But… I don’t think what we have will work the way we want it to. Not with Handsome Jack looming over you the way he is.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” he said after some time. “When we started dating, I really hadn’t expected anything more to happen with him. But it’s like Yvette said. Instinct drives an Alpha to find their Mate, even if they don’t know it yet.”

“Is that why you’ve always used sceut?”

“Sceut- oh, right. Scent neutralizer. Forgot that’s what some people call them.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And kind of, it’s not exactly a scuet I use. I knew as an Omega it would’ve been super easy to just sleep my way to the top but I- I’ve never liked that lifestyle. Kind of disgusted by it. And I didn’t want to harassed all the time by either interested people or idiots who think males Omegas are unnatural. So I’ve just always used a heat suppressor - the kind that works by messing with my hormones. It just had the added benefit of giving off the false scent of a Beta.”

“What about your heats? I thought those kinds of suppressants were dangerous.”

“People say they’re dangerous because you have to let a heat occur at least once every twelve months and a lot of people forget about that. I time mine during a weekend ten to eleven months apart and I always have multiple reminders. Safer and doing it like that has the unintended benefit of keeping people unaware I’m an Omega. They always expect either an every other month heat leave or a yearly ‘sick’ leave.”

Marrisse hummed. What were they supposed to do now? Were they still friends?

“Rhys?”

“Yeah?”

“Where do we go from here?”

Looked like he hadn’t been the only one wondering. Rhys turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

“Where do you want to go?” He didn’t want to decide. Didn’t know what she would be okay with. He wanted to stay friends but…

“I’d like it if we could still be close,” she whispered a moment later, morosely glancing at him.

“I’d like that,” Rhys responded with a grin. “Call me stupid and push me out the door if you want but… I kind of want a…” He trailed off, cheeks flushing.

“Cuddle pile?”

His face was absolutely burning as he whispered, “Yeah.”

She snorted and Rhys quickly turned around, pouting. She had a hand over her mouth, eyes bright with mirth.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“S-Sorry!” She waved her other hand. “It’s just- You know there’s nothing wrong with wanting to cuddle with another Omega, right?”

“I know! I just-” He huffed and turned around crossing his arms, glaring at his socked toes. “I just feel embarrassed admitting it. I _know_ it’s better for an Omega’s emotional and mental health to be- be close with another Omega but I- I don’t know! I’ve always thought I was above it.”

“You’re not above your needs, Rhys,” Marrisse scolded, sliding down to sit next to him. “It’s good if you have Pack but it’s always encouraged to cuddle another Omega. There’s even a couple companies here on Helios that exist partly for that alone. Heck, there was one right across from Bixby’s - Soft Sleeps.” Her head carefully laid on his right shoulder, mindful of the metal. “I don’t mind it at all.”

“But what about your own Pack?” He glanced at her. “Won’t they be upset about the different scent?”

“I don’t have a Pack here, Rhys.” Rhys’ heart dropped. “My Pack broke apart when Darren died. I still talk to some of them but we’re only friends.”

Rhys blew a sigh through his nose and rested his head against her.

“You could’ve said something earlier, brat.”

“Mm. Didn’t wanna push your boundaries. You seemed like the traditional type. Woo before scenting and all that.”

“You’re not wrong there.”

The silence that fell that time was warm and comfortable. The air was filled with their content scents and they were comfortable enough staying where they were. Rhys didn’t feel the need to move them or leave. He felt...calm. At peace. It was like when he, Vaughn, and Yvette would all pile together on the pullout couch but different. It settled something else in him and a faint sense of loneliness he’d never noticed was lifted. It wasn’t enough to distract from from his current troubles now that the worry about Marrisse was gone.

“I’m scared Marrisse,” Rhys said in a hushed tone. “Jack knows. He found out yesterday when I was called to his office and- he’s said nothing. Nothing’s happened. I’m scared about what that means for me. I don’t know what to do.”

“I...don’t know what to say, Rhys,” Marrisse admitted. “It scares too. We didn’t exactly keep quiet about our fling. What will it mean for me when Handsome Jack finds out about us?”

“I won’t let him hurt you.” He didn’t mean to sound as confident as he did but thinking about it, he meant it. He wouldn’t let Jack hurt anyone Rhys cared about. Soulmates lived to please each other. It was something Rhys could always use to his advantage should push ever come to shove. “I won’t.”

“I believe you.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Rhys walked home alone after a long evening of nestling together in a pile of blankets and watching trashy soap operas. They had eventually moved only to make a tiny makeshift nest, couch, table, and armchair moved to make room. Rhys would have fallen asleep had Felicity not quietly roused him.

**_ Are you sure it was wise to tell her? _ **

Even now she spoke in hushed curious tones. Rhys looked up at the top of the elevator he rode in, hands in his hoodie pocket. He stood alone in the metal box, confined but not feeling like he was cornered. He felt lighter than before he stood in front of Marrisse’s home. Not better, just lighter. Like part of the load was taken off his shoulders.

**_If you had asked me before tonight I would’ve said no but knowing what I do now?_ **

**_Yeah. I think so._ **

**_ Okay. _ **

When Rhys got home, Vaughn was already in bed. He told Marrise and for some reason he believed he would be able to tell Vaughn next right away, get it over and done with. But it was past midnight, it wasn’t any wonder why the Beta went to sleep. He would have to do it tomorrow either before or after work. Thinking about it though, after would probably be the best bet. It would be too early in the morning for such a heavy topic and Yvette would no doubt pick up on something; Vaughn could never hold a good poker face for long. And as much as he wanted to trust Yvette, he couldn’t. Vaughn and he both knew she would do something if she thought it benefited herself and Rhys was under no delusions that was the only reason she stuck with them in the beginning. He hoped there was more keeping her in their pack now.

But Vaughn. Rhys tried to imagine Vaughn betraying him and it- it just wouldn’t come together in his mind. He couldn’t see it happening. Not on purpose at least.

Rhys had his forehead rested against the shower wall, hot water cascading down his back, right forearm braced above his head. He stared at the water spilling down the drain. A sigh.

“Felicity, can I ask your opinion?” he quietly asked.

“Of course.” Rhys looked around the shower stall. “I’m not a pervert, Rhys. I’m waiting outside the shower.”

Rhys flushed and rubbed at the back of his neck, head ducked down. “R-Right. Sorry.”

“Apology accepted. Now, you were saying?”

“Yeah. Well, I want to tell Vaughn about- well, everything.”

“And what does he know?”

“He’s seen my Mark and drew his own conclusions but further than that? Just about nothing.”

“I thought as much,” she murmured. Rhys waited and filled the time by shampooing his hair. “Are you asking me if I think whether or not it is a smart decision?”

“Mm-hm.”

“I suppose it depends. From what I’ve seen, he’s loyal. He cares a great deal about you. And he wouldn’t wish to see you harmed. I was also surprised to learn he tends to follow your lead a great deal once I learned of the gender dynamics in humans.”

Rhys chuckled. “You sound so clinical about it.”

“Yes, well. As it stands, I suppose I am not sure myself. Strategically, it would serve you no other purpose than perhaps a clearer conscience. But if I have learned anything in the week since integrating with your cybernetics, I have learned that in regards to friendship, it is probably for the better to speak with him about it.”

Rhys rinsed his hair, eyes closed. Another silence fell between them. When he pulled his head out from under the spray, he heard Felicity sigh. He paused but nothing else came from her. A shrug and he turned off the shower.

“You shouldn’t have to scurry wherever like a criminal just to be you,” she quietly uttered. “I don’t like it.”

It- It caught him off guard and he froze, eyes wide, mouth fallen open, flabbergasted to hear that. But then warmth bloomed in his chest, a smile curved his lips, and he straightened up feeling much better than he had when he walked into work that morning.

“Neither do I but it’s either that or bring down this station by being a ticking time bomb,” he hummed. He opened the shower door to find Felicity ‘sitting’ on the toilet, back towards the shower. “You asked me what happens when I ‘overload’ and I told you I don’t exactly know. It’s because it changes. The one my parents saw was raw electricity. Another time everything around me was flung around. And another all the air around me heated up and almost burned everything to a crisp or melted the rest. The first time was- I don’t know what it was exactly but I don’t want to see what would happen the next time.”

He toweled himself off before wrapping it around his waist and walking out of the bathroom. Light off and a glance around the still empty apartment, Rhys made his way into his bedroom, not speaking again until the door was locked shut. The first thing he did was start slipping into some night clothes. Tank top and boxers were always the way to go.

“I need to use up whatever my freaky siren powers make or I’ll destroy this place. The sub-levels are my best bet with no security cameras or other people in general down there. It’s storage for old shit. _Expendable_ old shit.”

“And you’ve yet to go down there since I’ve been installed.”

He paused working on unhooking his arm because...she was right. He hadn’t gone down there at all. For an entire _week_ Rhys hadn’t felt the need to run for the lower levels. And he had no clue why. Normally, it was a trip once a week. Good times were every other week. Hellish stress meant almost every other _day_. Stress had been an almost constant companion for Rhys this week especially and yet...here he was with the buzzing still at an all time low.

“You’re right.”

“Any idea why-”

“No. I-I don’t. I don’t know.”

After a moment, Felicity softly replied, “We’ll figure it out eventually.”

“Yeah.” Rhys nodded his head and a second later finished taking his cybernetic arm, placing it in its charging station. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“For the time being though, get some sleep.” She disappeared from his bed in a flurry of pixels.

**_ Think about what you’ll tell Vaughn tomorrow. _ **

“I will.” He sat on the bed but paused before laying down. Tomorrow was Friday. He glanced up and looked into the mirror built-in to the back of his bedroom door. “Hey Felicity. You wouldn’t happen to know what’s going on tomorrow, would you?”

**_ No. I have access to any general files the company has but private ones or those on private servers are out of my current/immediate reach. To view them, I would first have to go through Jack’s private network which wouldn’t be a smart idea. _ **

“He’d know immediately who it was,” he hummed while he laid down, slipping underneath his blanket.

**_ Correct. And I assume you wish to refrain from attracting any more of his attention? _ **

“Definitely got the right assumption there,” Rhys grumbled. “The less I have to see of him, the better.”

Rhys thought that was the end of it and for a while, it was. He closed his eyes and breathed evenly, letting his mind wander where it would, half-forming what he would say to Vaughn then jumping to what to make for dinner tomorrow. He was almost asleep when he saw the terminal pop up again.

**_ I noticed he hasn’t spied on you once since your last encounter with him. I wonder how long it will last. _ **

Rhys didn’t answer. It was obvious what he would say, what he hoped for. Again, it was silent for another few moments, both in his apartment and in his ECHOeye. After minutes, Felicity sent him one last message.

**_ Good night, Rhys. _ **

Rhys yawned and replied through it, “Good night, Felicity.”

He settled into his blanket while he laid on his back. Being fresh out of the shower left him warm and comfy and he soon fell asleep.

‘ _Tomorrow. I finally tell Vaughn tomorrow._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little end notes in my doc that I think ya'll might find funny. Also, references.
> 
> -HUGE FMA:B reference with human transmutation and descriptions of different forms of alchemy for Rimor  
> -'Soft Sleeps' by championofdogs reference with permission from the author. It's a good read and I definitely recommend it!  
> -DBH reference “Anderson and Reed”. Hank and Gavin. LOLOLOLOL
> 
> Side note, this entire chapter has a bunch of foreshadowing that was ENTIRELY UNINTENTIONAL. I didn't even realize this until AFTER I finished writing this. But, uh, yeah, have fun picking out which things those are. My exact notes to myself after were 'Unintentional foreshadowing EVERYWHERE. Damn. How even.'
> 
> So...thoughts on the theory behind why Rhys would be able to be a male siren? I thought about doing trans but in the end decided not to. Instead, the idea of twins is what I came up with. Still not completely okay with having a whole backstory like the one here - feels farfetched to me but I wanted things to have an explanation that would make sense.
> 
> (ALSO also, your guys' comments fangirling/fanboying over the fic make me literally vibrate in immense joy. Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!!)
> 
> So some of you have been wondering about Rhys' soulMark. Well...I thought I had Ch. 11 done but realized I make a big mistake in a character's mindset and had to erase over half of it. It's done now but I was so angry with myself that I put it off for a while. In the meantime, I...sort of...did a digital art for the Mark. I was wondering if you guys would like to see it embedded in the chapter when the time comes? That or I would put a link to the tumblr post in the end notes for that chapter. Lemme know in the comments below if you prefer it a specific way. Me personally, I like the art embedded when it can play a certain role. Maybe to better portray a scene or mood. I don't like it when it's there just to be there so I'm leaning towards having the link.
> 
> Anyways, I'm done yammering.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently when i came towards writing the end, I procrastinated. And I quote 'I was doing riddles with Google Assistant towards the end of this chapter instead of finishing the last bit'. Yeeah.
> 
> Also.
> 
> NOTE THE RATING CHANGE AND THE NEW TAG. PLEASE.

Friday evening found Rhys pacing in his bedroom worrying his thumbnail with Felicity’s hologram hoving nearby watching on in concern.

“You don’t have to do thi-”

“But I do!” Rhys quietly interrupted her. He paused and glanced at the door, Vaughn out in the living room on the other side watching some TV show. When he was sure Vaughn didn’t hear anything, Rhys began to pace again. “I need to tell him. He’s my best friend, Felicity; I owe him this much.”

“Then why are you hesitating?”

“Because-!” He had stopped in front of her, staring with his lips frozen in place and willing for the words to come to him. Unfortunately nothing came and he quietly growled before he started pacing - again. Rhys shoved his hands in his armpits for lack of anything else to do with them. He heard Felicity sigh from where she sat on his bed, glimpsed the military-green of her hologram shoes when he passed by them.

“Because you are worried about how he will react.”

“No.” Step. Step. Step. Step. Pause. He looked straight ahead with a furrow to his brows, teeth nibbling on his lower lip. “Yes.”

Pacing.

“I trust him with my life. I have since- since our second year of college.” Vaughn really had earned it then, hadn’t he? “But I’m still afraid he’ll turn around and report me. Tell someone- anyone.”

“Why?”

Rhys growled and stopped in the middle of his room, staring up at the ceiling.

“Because,” he ground out. He dropped his gaze onto Felicity. “A siren is a bigger dilemma than being an Omega. It’s dangerous information- and not just for me! Say someone finds out and then they find out Vaughn knew about it? He could be charged with treason for not reporting it to Hyperion!” Again, he was pacing, arms crossed. Almost petulantly he added, “And you know it’ll stress him out.”

“And you know keeping all this bottled up isn’t helping you,” she drawled. “You need someone. I’m only temporary. What will you do when I’m gone? I will forget all of this as soon as I’m installed elsewhere - you know this. I can’t be your only support.”

“But I’ve done so well before!”

“Then what happened with Vasquez in the sub-levels?”

He stopped and gaped at her. “How do you even know that!?”

“Your nightmares,” she cooly responded. “Sometimes when you dream, I am forced to experience it as well. You’ve had nightmares about Hugo Vasquez.”

“I-...We’re talking about this later.” Rhys sighed. “I...I have it under control.”

Felicity only stared at him, unimpressed by the near-lie. After a few moments, she sighed and said, “Go talk to him. Please.”

For the last time, Rhys paused and looked at Felicity. She gazed back with pity, silently pleading him. She was right. He knew this. It was fine and dandy to rely on her but sooner or later he wouldn’t have that. With his life falling down around him he would need someone else to help.

It was astounding how quickly she was growing. Felicity was an AI, nothing more than large files of coding, line after line after line. And yet, more and more she seemed more than that. More human.

“Alright,” he relented. “Help me cover my ass if everything goes to shit?”

“Of course.” She smiled before disappearing pixel by pixel.

Rhys didn’t hear anything else from her, her voice or her text. He took a deep breath in, nodded to himself, and slowly made his way out into the living room.

Vaughn laid on the couch boredly watching whatever program was on but he glanced at Rhys as soon as he noticed him. Vaughn grinned and Rhys shakily returned it. Vaughn, obviously noticing something, frowned and looked on in worry.

“Everything alright?” the Beta asked as he sat up straighter.

At first, Rhys didn’t respond. This was his last chance to back out, his last chance to keep his friend in the dark. There was no turning back after this point. It was now or never.

He breathed in through his nose, tiptoeing that line of telling the truth or backing away.

If he kept quiet, Vaughn wouldn’t have to worry any more than he already did. He would be blissfully ignorant and Rhys would continue dealing with his own problems by himself.

Rhys opened his mouth ready to tell Vaughn not to worry, that everything was fine.

‘ _I owe it to him_.’

But he stopped and what came out instead was, “We need- _I_... I need to tell you something. Just- promise me you’ll hear me out until the end before freaking out.”

Vaughn blinked, probably processing that statement and wondering what the hell Rhys could mean. He never kept secrets from his best friend. Never. Except this one. Rhys knew he had never said anything like that before, not when they told each other everything. But Rhys couldn’t keep this to himself anymore; it was getting out of hand.

Vaughn sat up and patted the couch cushion next to him, turning off the TV at the same time.

“I promise.” Vaughn looked Rhys in the eyes, serious and curious. Rhys smiled and took a seat then proceeded to tell Vaughn… just about everything.

 

* * *

 

“It all makes so much more sense now.”

Vaughn had his elbows on his knees, hands in his hair. He had set his glasses on the coffee table some time ago. Rhys could smell the stress sliding off of Vaughn. He sat there, unsure if it would be okay to slide closer and offer some sort of support or if that privilege wasn’t his anymore.

“The random walks, that day with Vasquez, your arm- you always told me it was a tattoo you got right after getting to Eden-6, celebrating getting into college or whatever.” Vaughn turned his head and looked at Rhys with hurt. Astounded hurt. “Why keep it secret?”

Rhys couldn’t look him in the eyes as he answered, “It was a big secret. At first, it was because I didn’t know you. You were my roommate but that was it. But after- after that party, it was because I didn’t want you to worry more about me than you already were.” Rhys knew Vaughn would know exactly which party in their college years he was referring to. “It was dangerous. For both of us. And then we joined Hyperion. If I was caught and someone found out you knew the entire time, you would have been charged with treason.”

“What changed?”

Rhys looked over and bit his lower lip.

‘ _He needs to be aware of everything. He deserves it._ ’

He told him about Henderson, about being called to Jack’s office, about his stress over-powering his pills. Vaughn’s eyes were wide the entire time and as soon as Rhys got to the last bit, his face drained of color.

“You have to go talk to him.” Rhys started, flinching as if struck.

“What?! Are you insane!?”

“No, Rhys, listen to me!” Vaughn turned to face Rhys. He leaned in and held Rhys’ hands. “Henderson was detained almost immediately after you left his office! There’s talk of another execution taking place today. _Jack caught Henderson’s scent on you_. He’s your soulmate and he’s your Alpha because of that - doesn’t matter how much you don’t like it. Please bro, think!”

Rhys pulled his hands away.

“Why should I care if Henderson’s getting executed! He scented me. He was going to make me do things I don’t even want to think about. And if I didn’t? It’s no secret how much I care about you and Yvette. He deserves what’s coming to him!”

“That’s not what you said about that other guy back in college!”

“That was different!”

“How so!!”

“Because-!” Rhys stopped short. It _was_ different. It **_was_**. He had been drunk then and so had that Alpha. So drunk they both barely remembered. So drunk the Alpha came back in tears on his knees the day after and then never bothered Rhys again. And Henderson- Rhys knew he would’ve gone after Rhys’ pack. He _knew_ it in his gut. College Douche hadn’t even strayed near that path.

It was different.

Why couldn’t Vaughn see that?

“It’s different because in college there wasn’t any possibility you would get hurt because of it,” Rhys firmly stated. He stared Vaughn in the eyes with his arms crossed, eyes hard and flinty daring Vaughn to dispute that. The Beta wisely kept silent, no doubt chagrined by Rhys.

Alphas protected and provided for the pack. Betas minded and supported the pack. Omegas cared for the pack but often times people forgot that they stood right next to the Alphas in the front of battle, loyalty to pack so strong they would die fighting to protect it. They were agile, cunning, and would lure enemies into a trap, ripping out throats in the same moment they sidled close smelling of sweet interest. Omegas cared for the pack’s wellness but they also defended with tooth and nail if necessary.

Rhys would always defend his pack.

“I got it,” Vaughn murmured, dropping his eyes. Rhys forcibly relaxed the harsh line of his shoulders and took a deep couple breaths of _pack home safety_. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. In….Out. Rinse and repeat until he could open his eyes without that gnawing urge to _fight protect attack_.

“I still think you should talk to him,” Vaughn eventually added. Rhys glanced at his best friend out of the corner of his eyes. Vaughn worriedly met them. “If not about that then at least about what will happen from here. Because you say he hasn’t tried talking to you since, that he’s ‘obviously not interested’ but this execution? That seems too personal to be nothing.”

“You’re probably right,” Rhys sighed, slow to agree. He settled back into the couch. “But-”

Rhys was interrupted by the ringing of their doorbell. Rhys looked over his shoulder at the door before looking back at Vaughn.

“You, uh, expecting anybody?” Rhys asked. Vaughn only shook his head, gaze stonily watching the door. Rhys looked back over at it with a quiet rumble in his throat. Without a word he stood up and made his way towards the door, Vaughn half a second behind. Rhys slowly slid the door open, peering through the crack with Vaughn standing out of sight at his side. What Rhys saw made his stomach turn sour and he opened it more fully.

“Can I help you?”

There were two Security Enforcers standing outside of their door dressed head to toe in full gear.

“Rhys Indus Pavo?” the one on the left asked.

Rhys looked to him and slowly answered, “That’s me. What can I do for you?”

“Your presence has been requested in the auditorium. We are to escort you there.”

“What for-”

In the next instant, Rhys and Vaughn’s TV turned on with a feed already going, one different from whatever Vaughn had been watching. The same feed popped onto Rhys’ ECHOeye and wouldn’t close when he tried. On it was a stage and standing center was a single person.

Handsome Jack.

 

* * *

 

The kid wasn’t here yet but it was five o’clock and Jack had a duty to put the fear of himself in every single employee that night. The lights came on, the people seated at round tables in front of the stage fell silent, and all the cameras in the auditorium gained a blinking red light. They were live and Jack grinned into the nearest camera with savage glee. He spread his arms wide and took a couple confident, arrogant steps forward.

“Heya kiddos!” Jack greeted, looking around at the people below him, sometimes glancing into a camera. “First of all, I’d like to thank you all for joining us! And for those at home, hope you weren’t busy watching something because you’ll be watching this here for a little while.”

A pause, hands coming to clasp behind his back.

“Now I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here. Why I’ve had this all set-up. And- ha, it’s quiet easy to explain even for those of you out there who aren’t the sharpest tool in the shed. You see, Hyperion runs like a well-oiled machine. Everything gets done, deadlines are met, and this company rises higher and higher above its competitors. That is, when everyone follows the rules.”

He chuckled.

“But who would be stupid enough to break those simple, easy rules, am I right?”

The audience gave a chuckle and he knew they only gave it because he nonverbally asked for it, hands out wide again, beguiling grin across his lips, eyes roving across the multitude of faces in front of him. The power was intoxicating. It wasn’t often he did something like this - too much of a good thing and all that crap. But when he did? Gods above it was a hell of a thing.

Jack nodded and dropped his hands, stuffing them into his pants pockets. It made the holster on his leg shift, the metal glinting menacingly.

“You’d think it was easy. I mean it’s all in your contracts. And for the most part, you all follow it like the faithful little worker bees you are. Unfortunately, it has come to my attention that _some_ people,” he continued on with another chuckle marring his words, “are much, much dumber than the average rock.”

He gazed across the audience before meeting a camera with a looming, dark look. Jack snapped his fingers and he delighted in the flinches he could see among some of the people.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Alphs, Bets, and Megs, I present to you one such idiot. Say hello to one Mister Saul Henderson, _former_ Head of Coding and Programming!”

Jack turned and watched as the battered man was dragged onto the stage then dumped in the middle of it. Jack grinned maliciously, full of violent intent. Henderson’s clothes were ripped and torn, ragged on his frame. He had a swollen black eye, his nose had been recently broken, his hands were cuffed behind his back, had a metal gag over his mouth, and best of all his frightened scent was immediately bleeding into the entire auditorium. Half a minute and people were anxiously shifting in their chairs. When he looked out at them, he saw some were even averting their eyes! Friggin’ wimps.

“Look alive folks!” he called out as he slowly stepped closer to Henderson, an arm out wide gesturing to his pathetic form. “What you’re about to see is what happens to someone who breaks one of my biggest rules in my company. Don’t. Cause. My company. Losses. Now-” He laughed and began stalking around Henderson, grinning down at the terrified Beta who met his eyes.

“Now Henderson here was causing a hell of an amount of issues. There were safety requirements that weren’t being met. Ended up killing the head of a pretty big project a few months ago. He’s been stealing money from his underlings’ paychecks - enough to make the greenhorns quit a week in. Not to mention the money he stole directly from his department’s budget! That- That was pretty damn stupid, Saul. Can I call you Saul?”

No answer - not that Jack waited for one anyways.

“Cool.” He patted the Beta’s cheek, stopping in front of him and bearing a delighted, smiling snarl down at the peon. Jack laughed and turned around to face the audience again. As he was turning, he saw Rhys hidden behind the curtains to his left.

Jack’s grin fell for the half a second he met Rhys’ wide, astounded, unnerved stare.

“But worst of all! The worst thing out of the entire list? He was forcing his employees to either be his on-call fuck buddies or find a one-way ticket into an airlock. This loser here would spritz on enough Alpha perfumes to kill a skag’s nose. HA! Can you believe that? A-A-And then he’d call in Betas and Omegas and use that scent to his advantage, push it until they caved because of their instincts. So shit in the sack he couldn’t find anyone who would stay with him so what does he do? Resorts to the kind of crap only complete shitheads do; trick peoples’ biology. Pathetic!”

Jack laughed, shook his head, and started slowly pacing to and fro across the stage, each step like that of a predator. His eyes gleamed with a wild light and his lips never strayed from that feral grin.

“Now you all should know I _hate_ the biology that is second genders, dynamics, whatever you wanna call it. It causes so many problems and it’s outdated! A mechanic in mankind that has outlived its usefulness! And you know what problems cause? Loss, the one thing I hate most. It’s why it’s in your employee contracts. It’s to prevent those losses.

“Well obviously Henderson didn’t get the point. So let’s get that ‘point’ across and make sure no one else misses it.”

Jack looked out over the audience and purposefully met the eyes of a select few, people who watched on in anger, turmoil, and hatred and all of it was directed at Henderson.

Saul had made quite the amount of enemies with his shenanigans and he’d be paying for each pound of flesh the good old fashioned way.

“Some of you,” Jack loudly started again with his hands once again clasped behind his back. He stood straight, feet lazily shoulder-length apart. At a normal volume he went on, “Some of you here are _victims_ of this idiot’s arrogance. Well now I offer you the chance to get your revenge. You know who you are!”

He stood there and imperiously watched as several people stood and made their way towards him. When they came close, Jack went down to a knee and helped those people hop up onto the stage, offering a hand to all five of them. Two female Betas, two female Omegas, and a single male Omega. They immediately knew what to do, having been briefed the moment they accepted his proposal.

“You know exactly why you’re here. You were the ones who said yes to the opportunity to get some payback! Gotta say, I’m impressed. Not many people on this station have the guts to do something like this.” Jack patted the shoulder of the only male as he passed by. “Now if I remember correctly,” Jack chuckled, “the very reason you’re here is all locked up and waiting behind me.”

Jack turned on his heel, looking down the line of his shoulder to sneer at Henderson. Already his men were working on splaying Henderson out. The Beta had been moved into a chair, arms in the air on either side and locked into place using rigid bar handcuffs with the bar going behind his neck. His legs and feet were locked into place on the legs of the chairs using tight cuffs. His gag had been removed as well. He wouldn’t be moving a single inch. Off to the side sat a medical examiner equipped with low dosage Anshin medical vials.

“First up, you.” Jack grabbed the male’s shoulder and dragged them closer. From the holster on his right side Jack procured one of his favorite pistols. He calmly inspected it, double checking the cylinder before snapping it back in place and spinning it. Jack snatched the Omega’s hand and slipped the gun into their palm, fluidly sliding behind them. The Alpha glanced at where Rhys stood and smirked at the anger he saw, could just barely scent it in the air over this random Omega’s own cliche floral scent. He pressed closer.

“Gotta hold it like this, champ.” He helped them adjust their grip and stance, aiming for a forearm. No need to kill him yet with a shot to the torso, head, or thighs. The first two were obvious but most people didn’t seem to know the large artery that hid in the thigh. Cut or puncture that and a person would bleed out in minutes! Jack didn’t want that to happen anytime soon.

He had said Henderson would pay and an early death wouldn’t help with that.

“Don’t worry about feeling bad,” he quietly encouraged, his mic turned off the moment he came in close to them. “He has it _aaaaaall_ coming. Just remember what he forced you to do, forced these other folk to do, nearly forced another to do not two days ago. He’s a monster, isn’t he? Doesn’t he deserve to feel as much pain as he gave you? He should take responsibility, shouldn’t he?”

“Y-Yes he should, sir,” they stammered but with the next breath the shaking was replaced by steel and the Omega calmly growled. “I wanna kill him.”

“Ah ah ah!” Jack scolded, still quiet. “That. Is for me. But _you_ are _more_ than welcome to take a single shot at him. Hands, arms, calves, feet - they’re all up for grabs cupcake. Sorry but you’re gonna have to settle for that.”

Jack hooked his chin over the Omega’s shoulder, hands slowly drawing away, sliding over skin and clothing before resting on either side of their shoulders. Another look towards Rhys out the corners of his eyes and Jack was immediately grinning, giddy as could be. Kitten looked outright murderous over there, brown eye dark, ECHOeye lit up a bright menacing blue. It was cute, really. Cute that Rhys thought he had any claim to Jack.

Rhys was Jack’s, not the other way around.

He looked back just in time to see the Omega take his shot - right through the fucking hand. Henderson screamed. Jack purred, staring at the hole in the center of that palm with glee. Blood welled up and was steadily dripping onto the sleek metal floor of the stage, seeping out of the wound. Henderson cried and screamed but with no tongue he couldn’t make a single plea. He loved the few gasps and the dry-heaving he could hear when people realized this. Not everyone in Hyperion had a steel stomach.

Henderson’s head hung and he continued to sob. Jack nodded to the medical examiner before gently taking the gun out of the Omega’s hands. He let go of it easily enough and Jack safely stowed it away in his jacket for the time being. While the doc made sure Henderson wouldn’t bleed out, Jack turned both he and the Omega around, flicking his mic back on.

“Round of applause for this champ!” He patted the shoulder his hand rested on, arm wrapped around them. Addressing them while the audience clapped, he said, “Good job facing your demons, sweetheart. _Loved_ that shot. I mean, did you see how much blood sprayed out behind him? And the way he screamed! Hah! Where’d you learn to shoot like that?”

The man blushed and looked off to the side with a pleased little grin.

“Grew up on Promethea, sir.”

The planet where Atlas first discovered Eridian technology decades ago. It was still a violent place what with Atlas’ sudden and fearsome extermination by Jack himself. The economic system was still suffering from both the forceful entry of Atlas and the old company’s rather abrupt death.

“Oh you are just a treat,” Jack purred. The Omega’s cheeks flushed an appealing pink - if you were into the vanilla virgin kind of lay. Jack could see it a mile away. No way in hell was he dealing with a virgin. Still, cute young thing. “Go on and take your seat, tiger. You’ve earned it.”

The Omega nodded and was walking away with his head held high, a faint trace of pleased Omega and arousal following him with Jack’s scent lathered all over his back. It wasn’t a real scenting but it was enough that he could feel Rhys’ glare on his back and he revelled in it.

‘ _You don’t own me, Rhysie._ ’

“Onto the next,” Jack called. After the first, it was rinse and repeat.

The second was one of the Betas and she strode right forward with a military grace and waited patiently for a weapon. Jack planted the pistol in her hand and she swung it around and levelled it before shooting without any hesitation. Again Henderson screamed when he was shot, this time in his left calf. Jack could see the bone she shot right through. Again Jack gave his congratulations, pressed up close against her side. Again he felt Rhys attempt to glare holes through him.

‘ _I’ll do whatever and whoever I friggin’ please.’_

Hey, literal laser vision. There was an idea. He’d have to send that Clyde’s way and tell him to get a team on it asap later.

Third was the other Beta and hoo boy did she shake and blubber over holding a gun. She could barely keep her arms straight! But Jack was _more_ than okay with coming in close and personally correcting her, helping her with the weapon. In the end, he had to hold it until after she pulled the trigger. Sloppy, barely glanced the same arm with the hole in the palm but it still made Henderson cry out.

Music to his fucking ears.

This time he heard Rhys growl. Could barely catch it but he snickered and looked over his shoulder at the fuming Omega, the woman crying next to him but gushing with thanks.

‘ _Soulmates? Don’t make me fucking laugh._ ’

The next was much like the first; an Omega who was nervous but ready to send a bullet through her tormentor. Still Jack bathed her in his scent.

‘ _I don’t owe you a thing, kitten_.’

The last one went by smoothly and passed by quickly enough. Jack sneered at Rhys, unabashedly meeting his eyes and baring his teeth before turning to face the crowd with a grin.

‘ _But you, Rhys? You. Are._ **_Mine_**.’

“While my doc is over there making sure Henderson doesn’t die just yet, there is someone I’d like you all to meet. He was a big help a couple days ago in getting us the proof we needed to put this Beta down like the bad mutt he is. I’d like you all to welcome Rhys Pavo.” Jack looked over at Rhys with a challenge in his eyes, voice dripping with condescension. “Come on over, _cupcake_.”

Rhys glared right back and slowly stalked out but not before quickly hiding that murderous expression from the cameras and people. As soon as he was close enough, Jack reached out and pulled Rhys in close to his side. Under his breath just quietly enough so the mic wouldn’t pick it up, he murmured, “Why so angry?”

He received a muted growl in response and Jack’s grin grew to manic proportions. Jack was going to love poking this bear with a sharp stick.

“Now I dunno if the rest of you know but Rhys is also the brain behind an upcoming product, something brand spanking new. Something ingenious but seeing as his old boss couldn’t properly appreciate it until months later, I’m giving Henderson’s old job to Rhysie here. Say hello to the new Head of Coding and Programming.”

Rhys stiffened under his arm, his breathing forcibly calm. Jack could feel the indignation radiating off of him. What, did Rhys really think Jack was going to make anything easy for him? Yeah, no. Jack would make sure Rhys felt like he owed Jack. This was a huge favor steamrolling over Clyde and making the decision for him. Not that Rhys wasn’t already picked but the Omega didn’t need to know that. Under any other circumstances, Jack would be doing Rhys a favor here and he knew Rhys understood this perfectly.

“Only one bullet left folks! And guess who gets to take it!” He viciously smiled when he next looked at Rhys, pistol in his other hand. “Why only Rhysie here of course.”

Jack turned them around and marched them over to where he had stood with the other five people. Much the same with the others, Jack placed the gun in Rhys’ palm then took his place behind his Omega while flicking off the mic at the same time.

“No cheating now,” he whispered, warm breath purposefully hitting Rhys’ ear. The tip quickly began to glow with a flushed pink.

Jack wanted Rhys. He owned the Omega but he wanted _all_ of him. Wanted to make sure it was clear to everyone that Rhysie belonged to Handsome Jack. So he pressed himself against Rhys’ backside until there was barely any room left. Previously, he had only leaned in close to the others, chest touching back but now it was chest to back, hips to hips, thighs to thighs. So much more...closer than before. He had his chin hooked over his Omega’s neck, nose dangerously close to a scent gland. His hands practically cradled Rhys’ making sure Rhys had the grip right. When everything looked fine to Jack’s trained eyes, he dragged his hands over Rhys’ arms, over his shoulders, down his sides, and rested them right on the Omega’s slim hips. He held him in his hands and rubbed his thumbs into the indent Rhys’ hips, a mockery of intimacy. There was no love, no affection between them and Jack wondered how much havoc it was playing with the primal part of Rhys’ brain.

Probably loads.

It filled Jack with vindictive delight.

He waited a moment or two but when Rhys didn’t shoot, Jack started talking.

Jack had his research done on Rhys by Security, had a small team scour every single database available to them for any and all information, compile everything of importance into a single document, and send it to him yesterday. Jack knew exactly what buttons the press.

“Hesitating, Rhysie?” Jack hummed. He moved and his nose grazed along Rhys’ neck lighter than a butterfly’s wings. He moved his chin to the other shoulder, staring Henderson in the eye as he encouraged Rhys on. “Why? He deserves it.”

A twitch in the younger man’s jaw but that was it. Jack tried again.

“You know, I heard everything you two said in that office on Wednesday. I heard every single word, kitten. Trust me when I say if you had told him no, he would’ve gone after your friends.”

So close to Rhys’ neck, Jack easily caught the slight change in the Omega’s scent. At first, there had been nothing but anger, jealousy, and spite. But now it was edging towards _protect_. For all Jack talked about how he hated the dynamics that were a part of human biology, he was willing to manipulate it for his own purposes. He knew this. Jack didn’t care how hypocritical it made him. If it ended in what he wanted done then he would take every advantage. Right now he wanted Rhys to shoot Henderson.

Jack was going to strike at every weak spot he could to see that happen.

“Vaughn and Yvette, right? Aren’t they also your pack?” He clicked his tongue. “Henderson wouldn’t have cared. He was high enough up the ladder where he could send a message off and _somehow_ Vaughn and Yvette would’ve found themselves out of a job. You know, I wonder what he had in mind?” Jack switched back to the other shoulder when he heard a low growl build in Rhys’ chest. Jack grinned and quietly purred in response, arms loosely wrapping around Rhys’ waist.

Arousal was finally mixing into Rhys’ scent and Jack felt like celebrating but victory wasn’t yet his.

“And then there’s your girlfriend. What was her name? For the life of me I can’t remember.” Complete and utter bullshit. He nudged an earlobe with his nose. “Oh right! Marrisse. Sweet girl. Sad she had to go through what she did on Pallus. Good thing Tassiter isn’t alive and in-charge anymore. But to think Henderson would have probably gone after her at some point. Say, how _is_ she doing?”

Still no answer but it didn't matter when he saw Rhys’ lips twitch up, flashing his teeth for less than a second. His fingers tightened on the grip of Jack’s pistol, knuckles white but trigger finger kept away from the mechanism - for the time being. Rhys’ stance was rigid and more and more of his scent was being engulfed by a slurry of _protect attack protect_ and straight-up want.

“Henderson wouldn’t have stopped, not even after you gave in. Those other people I let shoot the poor bastard? Most of the friends they had here on Helios had either been fired or killed. It could’ve been the same for you and your group.”

That got him a full blown growl, teeth bared in a snarl, eyes dilated and wide, righteous anger pouring out of every single one of Rhys’ pores and all of it aimed at Henderson. It filled Jack’s nostrils like a heedy drug. Just a little more.

“Come on, Rhysie.”

His hands slid up Rhys’ sides.

“Cupcake.”

Across the shoulder blades.

“Pumpkin.”

Over the shoulders

“You know you want to hear him scream, make him pay.”

Down the arms.

“He deserves it.”

His hands wrapped around Rhys’ oh so delicately and he nudged the gun for a deadlier shot, pointer finger nudging Rhys’ closer to the trigger.

“And you deserve the chance to do it.”

Jack pressed his nose right against Rhys’ scent gland, inhaling the scent and noting it wasn’t all there, _wrong wrong wrong_ annoyingly echoing in his head. He shoved the words away and instead nuzzled further up the side of his neck and along the back of his ear before going back down. Jack was scenting Rhys completely. He felt Rhys shudder, heard the shaky exhalation, heard the quietest moan he had ever heard hiding behind that breath. So close. Just one last shove.

Jack paused and quietly commanded in Rhys’ ear, “Shoot him.”

The gun loudly fired-

The force went through Rhys and into Jack-

Henderson _howled_ -

Blood was leaking everywhere-

And through it all Jack only felt the sweetest sense of victory nipping at his heels and begging him to pin Rhys to the floor and fuck him, have him hanging off his knot.

Jack moved to take the pistol out of Rhys’ hands.

“Atta boy Rhys.” His free hand moved to the back of Rhys neck and rubbed the nape, properly scenting him, making sure every single camera, every single pair of eyes saw it. When he pulled away just enough to glance at Rhys’ face, a smirk curled his lips at what he saw.

Dilated brown eye, flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes, pink lips parted, heavy breaths leaving his Omega. A single drop of sweat beaded at Rhys’ left temple just below his port. Jack looked at Rhys. Rhys looked at Jack.

“Rhys Indus Pavo, everybody,” Jack coolly announced after turning the mic back on, not looking away. Applause came but Jack only had eyes for Rhys. Soon enough, someone came to lead Rhys off stage and still Jack kept his eyes on his Omega. His. Everybody would know Rhys was his - if they didn’t already. Rhys was absolutely drenched in Jack’s cloying scent; even if they somehow missed the broadcast, they would either hear it from someone else or catch a whiff and immediately back off.

As it should be.

Jack stowed away his pistol once Rhys was out of his sight. He turned to face Henderson with a blank face. The anger from two days ago rose to the surface demanding vengeance. It made him want to tear Henderson apart limb by limb with nothing but his two bare hands. It wouldn’t be impossible. Alphas were berserkers who’s strength could double at the drop of a hat with the right motivation or kick of adrenaline. Jack had his incentive and if he let loose, he would have that adrenaline. But Jack didn’t want to make this _too much_ more of a gore fest. The man was already littered with six different bullet holes.

“See, Henderson.” Jack very slowly stalked forward, cold eyes on the quivering excuse of a Hyperion employee. “You had one small job. ‘Don’t screw up.’”

Without a single warning, Jack’s other pistol was in his hand in a flash and a bullet was unloaded into him, mirroring the first shot Henderson had taken. Henderson screamed but the difference this time being that he had a hole in both palms instead of one.

“And- HA! And you did just that!”

Another shot. The other leg was busted at the calf.

“You costed my company- costed _me_ some loss.”

The other forearm.

“And any loss is too much for me.”

Other foot.

“You done screwed up big time, pal.”

Jack flicked the mic off.

“And lemme tell ya a secret, buddy.”

Jack went down to one knee at Henderson’s side and leaned in close. Rhys had shot him through the stomach. Bastard had only five more minutes to live - if that. Jack put the end of the barrel against the bottom of Henderson’s jaw with an angle to it. He put his lips right next to Henderson’s ear, met Rhys’ heavy, dark, lustful eyes from where he stood hidden behind the curtain, and whispered three words.

“Rhys is **_mine_**.”

Henderson’s eyes widened-

Jack pulled the trigger-

The bullet tore through muscle and bone and _brain matter_ -

People screamed. A piece of skull went flying and landed off to the side somewhere, large globs of Henderson’s brain hitting the curtain that backed the stage. Jack could feel through his mask the warm blood that coated his cheeks and nose, delighted at the way it dribbled down and began to drip off his chin.

Still he and Rhys stared at each other.

Henderson’s corpse fell limp and Jack calmly stood up. He walked around the chair, across the stage, and stopped not even half a foot away in front of Rhys. Rhys blindly stared up.

Oh yeah. This- This was _victory_.

“You are just drunk off me, aren’t you kitten?” Jack purred and brought a hand up, cupping Rhys’ cheek and brushing his thumb over the cheekbone. Rhys purred and nuzzled the hand. This little kitty was definitely scent drunk. Walking past Rhys, Jack called, “This way, pumpkin.”

Jack lead the way away from the auditorium and towards one of the many rooms set aside for actors or actresses, snatching a damp towel as he went. Jack wiped off the blood on his face and neck and dropped the stained towel on the floor just before leaving the backstage area. Further and further they retreated from the mess Jack had left behind and closer and closer they came to somewhere private. Moments passed with impatience having Jack pick up his pace. Rhys easily kept up, still far too drunk on Jack to do much else. But that wouldn’t last for much longer.

Jack was about to growl in frustration when they finally came upon the door he was looking for. Immediately, he opened it, dragged Rhys inside, closed it, locked it, and pressed Rhys right up against it. He crowded in close and kissed and nipped at Rhys neck. Rhys _mewled_ and bared his neck like a good Meg, hands dropping to pull Jack closer by the hips.

“ _Jack_ ,” Rhys breathed. Jack growled, possessive as he picked Rhys up by the ass and hiked him up, the Omega’s legs automatically wrapping around Jack, arms coming to wrap around Jack’s neck. Jack worried a dark mark on the side of Rhys’ throat and Rhys writhed against him, whimpering, whining. Fingers dragged through Jack’s hair and held on and Jack growled. The hold on his hair loosened and Jack pressed Rhys against the door as hard as he dared, hand snatching Rhys’ by the wrists and pinning them to either side of Rhys’ head. Jack didn’t care what Rhys had been about to do whether it was to beg or moan, he dived in and devoured Rhys’ mouth, taking every inch of control and tasting all he could.

Sweet. Perfect. His, his, his, his.

Jack squeezed Rhys’ wrists one time before going down, fingers dipping inside the waistband of his Omega’s pants. He went further until he could grip Rhys’ ass, squeezing and fondling. Back down to Rhys’ throat Jack lips and teeth went and in popped a finger inside Rhys. Rhys wordlessly whimpered, the sound high and reedy, head falling back against the door with a thud and a loud moan.

So slick. So wet. So loose and ready. Jack wanted Rhys. He wanted to hear Rhys moan. See him bounce on Jack’s cock. Feel him wrapped tight around his knot. His hands slipped out of Rhys’ pants, ready to make Rhys his.

“ _My Mate_.”

Until he heard those two words breeze past Rhys’ lips.

One of Jack’s hand wrapped around Rhys’ neck with a softly audible smacking sound, Jack growling lowly all the while. Rhys froze in his grip, narrowed eyes opening up underneath pinched brows, lips twitching back to hint at bared teeth for less than a second. The purr that had been building immediately dissipated and left a tense silence in it’s wake. Jack bared his teeth fully and leaned in close. Anger brewed in his eyes like a dark storm.

“I. Am not. Your’s.” Jack let the words sink in and watched as Rhys’ eyes grew large with a flash of hurt before they narrowed once more, anger just as palpable as it was in Jack’s eyes. Anger...and hurt. “You. Are mine. Don’t take it personally, cupcake.”

Rhys snarled and pushed Jack with enough force that it was either Jack step back or he take a hefty bruise from that cybernetic arm.

Who did this twerp think he was.

Jack was ready to step back in and teach him a lesson when the Omega slipped out of his position and stalked to the other end of the room, a warning snap of his teeth directed right at Jack. Jack gave a louder growl but stayed where he was, listening to his gut when it told him he’d regret getting in close again so soon.

“‘Don’t take it personally?’” Rhys copied. He stood straight and tall by the lounge set against the wall opposite the door. “‘Don’t take it personally!?’ Let me get this straight. First, you call me up to your office and get pissed when I have someone else’s scent all over my neck.”

Rhys started counting them off on a hand, looking at each finger as they came.

“Second, I tell you who it is and you _detain_ Henderson. Third, you set up an execution and _broadcast it_ to the entire station... You- You wanted to see him hurt.” Rhys indignantly looked up at Jack. “You egged those people on, Jack. I can read lips using my ECHOeye, don’t think I don’t know exactly what you said each time. And then when you shot him after, you enjoyed it. And that last shot? You tell me not to take it personally but that? _That_ was _personal_.”

Oh this brat. This fucking brat-

“What the hell is up that all _that_ , huh Jack!? We’re-”

“If you say ‘soulmates’ I swear to the Gods I will fucking shoot you,” Jack interrupted, voice deceptively low as he began to trail after Rhys. The Omega looked at him with barely hidden disdain. Jack hated it. “Handsome Jack doesn’t have a ‘soulmate’, kitten. He doesn’t need some other stupid half.” He snidely grinned, eyes full of nothing but vindictive glee while he stretched his arms out wide and stood at his full height proudly. “I’m already whole.”

“You know that’s not true,” Rhys snarled, slowly backing away, head low to his shoulders, posture stooped and ready to defend if Jack pounced. The CEO frowned and slowly let his arms drop to his side. Jack thought about it as they began to circle each other. It was tempting. Lunge, pin the disobedient Omega down, show him his place. Rhys was nothing more than an object to him.

Handsome Jack didn’t need anyone and yet here stood this little code monkey trying to demand otherwise.

“A soulmate,” Jack seethed. The words were hissed through clenched teeth, growing in intensity with each until it ended in a bark. “Would be nothing but baggage WEIGHING. ME. **DOWN!** ”

 

* * *

 

Why.

Why was it ending up like this?

Rhys wasn’t trying to push Jack into a relationship. He didn’t want one. Not with Jack. But to hear their fate-controlled bond denied like this was tearing apart at him from the inside. Every base instinct was wailing in despair; here was his supposed Alpha wanting nothing to do with him. If anything, he only wanted Rhys as some sort of- some sort of toy. He didn’t want that either. He wasn’t some object. He was a person. Rhys- he- he just-

~~He just wanted to be accepted.~~

Jack’s words struck him hard but Rhys guessed that was the entire point of them. He fell back a step and blindly reached out for the door handle of the only exit out. Jack drew in a deep breath and looked down his nose at Rhys, hands tight fists at his sides. He didn’t smile, didn’t grin. Rhys thought he would have looked triumphant but he only looked coldly determined as he stared Rhys dead in the eyes.

Fuck him.

Fuck.

Him.

Anger bloomed in Rhys’ chest like a weed, growing vines and entangling every part of Rhys in resentment and enmity.

Rhys didn’t need him either. He didn’t need a soulmate if this is what it meant. This was a joke. Jack? Handsome Jack, psychopathic CEO of the murderous company Hyperion? Yeah, this was definitely a sick joke.

What had Rhys been thinking? That’s right, he had thought that maybe, just maybe Jack really was interested. That he had done this for Rhys. He had _deluded_ himself in half-believing that Jack was more than a selfish man who could look out for someone other than himself. And Rhys fell for his own tricks. Fell for the illusion his base wants constructed.

Jack would never want something like a soulmate. Just look at what happened to all his other relationships. Either they died or they left him.

‘ _Must be that way for a reason_ ,’ Rhys snidely thought as he gave Jack a full body hiss before walking out without another word. He slammed the door behind him and stalked off, wanting to leave this behind him as quickly as possible.

He had been an idiot all because Jack had been so close, had held him and touched him like he cared. And Rhys had believed it. Like a fool. Like he was the butt of some grand joke Rhys was only made aware of at the very end.

Pathetic.

The word echoed in his skull as he stepped onto the shuttle that would take him back towards home, the East Tower. Everyone around him gave a wide berth, staring with wide eyes and hushed whispers. At first Rhys expected Felicity to pull up the terminal box on his eye and try to talk to him but she had been silent since Rhys had talked to her earlier in his bedroom. He had no illusions that she was still listening, watching everything through his eyes but for whatever reason she was either keeping her silence or biding her time for a better moment to speak up.

Rhys noted it was probably for the best as he walked into his shared apartment. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Something Rhys realized Vaughn didn't immediately understand when he saw Rhys walk into their home.

“Rhys!?” Vaughn’s voice came from his bedroom. He rushed out of his bedroom scenting the air as Rhys was slipping off his shoes. Whatever he caught made him freeze a couple feet from Rhys. The Omega stood there and vacantly looked up. “Are you okay?”

“No,” he replied and made towards his bedroom. Vaughn was right on his heels, worried scent floating underneath Rhys’ nose.

“What happened?! Henderson was killed- _you_ shot him- Jack was- was all over you and everyone else-”

“ **Don’t** ,” Rhys barked, stopping where he was. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, jaw clenched tight. Quieter, he tried again. “Don’t mention him.”

“What- why?” Vaughn came around to stand in front of Rhys. Rhys opened his eyes and saw confusion, fear seeming to take a backseat for the time being. “Did something else happen? He looked interested. I mean, yeah he was being a dick by being that close to everyone else but he’s-”

“Not interested,” Rhys interrupted and side stepped Vaughn.

“But he-”

“Handsome _fucking_ Jack isn’t interested in anyone but himself!”

They both stopped short. Rhys because he wanted to- to lash out. He wanted to hit something, scream, cry, punch Jack in the face. Vaughn because, well, probably because Rhys yelled. Rhys didn’t know for sure and he didn’t want to look back. The guilt was already starting to rise without him needing to see Vaughn’s face.

“I-” Vaughn stopped and there was silence between them. Tears beaded at Rhys’ eyes; he hated feeling this way.

“He didn’t want his soulmate, Vaughn,” Rhys breathed. “All he wanted was to _own_ me. ‘A soulmate would be nothing but baggage weighing me down.’” Rhys finally looked over his shoulder at his best friend and immediately felt caught in those horrified eyes. “He said that to my face. Trust me when I say he’s not interested in his _soulmate_.”

He spat out the last word and escaped into his room, letting the door close behind him.

Rhys didn’t belong to Jack. He couldn’t care less what that Alpha thought, Rhys didn’t belong to anyone. Only he would get to choose who had the honor of calling Rhys their’s and it sure as hell wasn’t Jack.

Rhys shed the work-formal outfit he had thrown on before going with the escort. Slacks, vest, tie, undershirt. All he left on were his socks and boxers and he slipped underneath his comforter. Rhys eyed his surroundings.

The mirror inlaid on his door showed him how horrible he looked and he growled then casted his gaze elsewhere.

His little laundry basket was almost full. He’d need to do a load soon.

His bedside table held a ton of things. That would need cleaning soon too. The note on his lamp also told him he’d need to refill his heat suppressor within the next couple of weeks.

Rhys checked his calendar above the table to check when that was due - and found an unhappy reminder.

His ‘yearly’ heat was supposed to happen soon. Next weekend. That was going to be hell to go through on his own, ugh.

**_ Rhys? _ **

He paused when the text came onto his screen. He looked at it and for half a second he wanted to let it all out on her. Jack _made_ Felicity. She was his creation. And some part of him latched onto that connection. He wanted to be bitter. He wanted to be mean. Wanted to settle the score _somehow_.

**_ Please tell me you are alright. I’m worried. _ **

But he couldn’t. He knew she cared about him - just like Vaughn. He stared at the calendar again, that tiny reminder in blaring red ink against white paper.

'HEAT!!!'

Rhys stopped short.

‘ _Settle...the score._ ’ He abruptly sat up.

**_ Rhys? _ **

“Settle the score,” he breathed, staring at the note.

**_ What? I beg your pardon? _ **

“I know how to stick it to Jack.”

Felicity’s hologram appeared but Rhys barely spared a single glance in her direction. She hovered closer.

“What are you talking about?” she asked

A smile began to split his lips and he finally looked at his side, meeting Felicity’s murky-green digital eyes. He pointed at the noted date, glancing at it for half a second before returning his attention to Felicity.

“That. That right there is how I’m going to tell Jack ‘fuck you’.”

She peered at it. “I don’t understand.”

“You were watching the entire time, right?”

“I am always watching, yes, but you will have to be specific to _when_ you are referring to,” she flatly replied.

“The execution and- and...and after,” he quietly returned. She sighed and nodded. “Well, Jack kept saying I was his, right?”

“Multiple times, yes.”

“Felicity, I have short heats,” he stressed, tapping the calendar a few times. He started pacing his bedroom as he continued on. “Longest I’ve had mine last was three days. Getting fucked and knotted by someone shortens a heat even more! And for me that means a _one day heat_. Possibly less than twenty-four hours even!” Rhys stopped, faced Felicity, and held out his hands, eyes wide in his manic excitement. “One day!”

“I think I am beginning to understand- Rhys. You know how dangerous an idea that could be!” She covered her face with her hands. “Humans aren’t supposed to taunt their soulmates! _Especially_ not Alpha ones!”

“Oh don’t even start with that,” he jeered, sneering. “ _Jackass_ said it himself; he’s not my soulmate and it’s because of that he doesn’t get to choose whether he’s my Alpha or not.”

“That doesn’t change anything! What if he catches wind? You saw what happened to the last person who thought they could get close.”

Rhys winced, reminded of Henderson’s screams and all that blood. He hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from Jack in the beginning but- shit. Staring at the mess that man had become initially made the acid in Rhys’ stomach turn sour and the blood in his veins go cold. He shook his head.

“He won’t find out.”

“Rhys!”

“He won’t find out!”

“But-”

“Rhys?” A knock at his door. “Who are you talking to?”

It was Vaughn. Of course it was Vaughn - who else could it be? He was the only other person in their apartment. And of course he would catch Rhys not being careful enough to keep quiet. He should’ve kept talking with Felicity through text.

“I-”

“Tell him.” Rhys’ eyes switched to Felicity fast enough to nearly unbalance himself. He stared, mouth agape. “Don’t give me that look. Tell him. About me and about this ludicrous idea of your’s. Maybe he’ll be able to talk some sense into you at the very least!”

She huffed and crossed her arms, pinning Rhys with an irritated look.

Rhys started shaking his head.

Jack-

“Handsome Jack said nothing about telling someone else. Only breaking, stealing, and/or selling.”

He exhaled the breath he had been building up to tell her ‘no’. To explain to her why that was such a bad idea but the rug had been pulled out from underneath him because _she wasn’t wrong_.

“Rhys?” A softer knock. Felicity glanced at the door, stared at it for a few moments before finally turning back to Rhys.

“Tell him.”

He looked at the door. He looked at Felicity.

Why did it seem like his life was slowly beginning to spiral out of his control?

Rhys bit his cheek and looked down, tears beading in his eyes _again_. Weak.

“Fine,” he hissed. Rhys moved to the door and slowly slid it open. At first, neither of them said anything. Rhys sighed and chanced a look up. Vaughn had his fists balled tight and the muscles of his forearms clenched, arms crossed in front of his chest, posture stooped. Worried and dejected, like he believed Rhys would shut him out.

“What’s going on?” Vaughn quietly asked. The Beta divided his hazel gaze between Rhys’ eyes. Guilt tasted bitter in the back of Rhys’ throat.

“I told you a lot today,” Rhys slowly admitted. Vaughn nodded, Rhys gulped. “I didn’t tell you everything.”

Wordlessly, he brought up his hand. The mini projector in his palm lit up and a few moments later, Felicity’s hologram stood above it, blinking and glancing around before looking right up at Vaughn.

“It’s nice to finally speak with you, Vaughn Olquin,” Felicity started, her voice coming from the small speakers within the projector. Vaughn’s jaw dropped and he stared bug-eyed at the hologram. “My name is Felicity. I am an advanced Artificial Intelligence installed into Rhys’ cybernetics and I have been present and aware for thirteen days, twelve hours, nine minutes, and five seconds and counting.”

Vaughn couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from Felicity, mouth opening and closing. Suddenly, his brows furrowed and he covered his mouth with a hand, the other holding that one up by the elbow, elbows close to his front. He blinked a few times and just when Rhys was starting to worry, Vaughn finally said something.

“I think I’m going to need to sit down for this one.”

Which, fair. AIs as obviously advanced as Felicity were kind of a big deal and in some parts of the universe, illegal to posses. Especially if they were fully self-aware - which Felicity was getting closer to more and more every single day. Gods forbid she became self-realized; it would be a legal mess _everywhere_. Not to say it wouldn’t be great for her but it would possibly throw Rhys in jail. He didn’t think for a second that Jack would go to prison nor would he help Rhys out of it.

Rhys was done believing what might as well be fairy tales.

“So let me get this straight,” Vaughn said after they both sat down and Rhys filled him in on one last thing - Felicity. “Handsome Jack, _the_ Handsome Jack who is-

“A monumental jackass,” Rhys interjected with crossed arms.

“Right. That Jack. He gave you an advanced AI.”

“Yeup.”

“Who can monitor you and through them _he_ can monitor you directly.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you’re listed as sudo-root until she is uninstalled.”

“Got it right so far.”

“Why hasn’t he asked for her back?”

“He-” Rhys fell silent because...he didn’t have an answer. _Why_ didn’t Jack immediately ask for her back after all this? What reason could it possibly serve? Rhys would be sad to see her go but realizing now that Jack had left her in his care made in wary.

“You don’t know,” Vaughn quietly answered his own question. He sighed. “Alright. Then why tell me now?”

“Because-”

“Because I told this dimwitted human to do so.” Rhys’ arm moved without his doing so and revealed the palm projector, a miniature version of Felicity’s form flickering to life in his palm once more. She had her hands on her hips and kept a narrow-eyed look on Rhys before she sighed and turned to Vaughn, exasperated. “He thinks it’s a good idea to use his heat as a way to ‘get back’ at Jack.”

“What!?” Vaughn turned wide eyes onto Rhys before focusing them back onto Felicity when Rhys wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Rhys was still too stunned that _she moved his arm_ to say anything in response, much less look at Vaughn while staring dumbly at the cybernetic appendage.

“I don’t have specifics from him but I believe he’s going to bed someone either prior to or just in the beginning of his heat.”

“But what if Jack finds out?!”

“I tried that with him and he insisted! He’s being stubborn and after having observed his relationship with you, I thought you might be able to persuade him out of this ridiculous notion!”

“Rhys!?”

“Huh?” He looked up only for Vaughn to slap him across the back of his head, outrage clear. “Ow!” Rhys rubbed at the hurt spot. “That hurt.”

“And it’ll hurt more when Jack really puts it to you!”

“What?”

Vaughn stood up and began to pace in front of the couch, hands in his hair, glasses askew.

“If Jack finds out someone else screwed you, he’ll go nuts! Forget executions. He’ll go for outright _murder_! He’s your Alpha- _don’t you growl at me, Rhys Indus Pavo!_ ” Rhys stared at the finger that was held an inch from his nose and stifled the growl that had brewed on its own. Vaughn soon dropped it and started pacing again. “Whether you like it or not, Handsome Jack is your goddamned Alpha. That stupid- _brand_ makes it that way! The Fates dealt you a really shitty hand, Rhys. Don’t make it worse. Please, I’m begging you.”

Vaughn stood right in front of Rhys, hands out in front of him, looking at Rhys imploringly. Rhys looked at him but soon turned his head to the side, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Fine,” Vaughn tiredly grumbled a few moments of silence later. “I can’t stop you but I’m coming with you when you go to pick someone up, help you find someone suitable, and then hang out at Yvette’s for the night.”

Rhys gave Vaughn a wide eyed look. Vaughn set flat eyes on Rhys, lips a thin, grim line.

“And for the record? I still think your plan is borderline suicidal.”

Rhys shrugged and responded, “I can live with that.”

Vaughn threw his hands up in the air with a groan and walked away with, “I’m going to my bedroom. Dinner is in tupperware inside the fridge.”

“Thanks bro!” Rhys watched Vaughn walk away. He also watched the Beta throw a hand over his shoulder and close his door a bit more loudly than normal.

“Ahem.” Rhys blinked and looked down at his palm. Right. Felicity. He sheepishly looked away. “I agree with Vaughn; your plan _is_ suicidal. If not for you then for whichever poor sap you talk into bed.”

“Hey-!”

“Make no mistake Rhys,” she continued on, bowling over him. “If I think for a _second_ you are in danger, I will not hesitate to inform Jack.”

He growled and bared his teeth, something she looked on at with an unimpressed stare.

“In my opinion, having you safe is more important than not breaking your trust- and not because of self-preservation. But because I actually care about you, Rhys Pavo. Think on that tonight, please.”

“Felicity-” She disappeared. Rhys huffed. “Felicity.”

Moments of waiting and nothing came. Frowning, he opened the terminal and tried again. Still nothing. After five minutes of waiting, Rhys sighed and got up to grab some food.

He was making the right choice. It was dangerous yeah but…

It was time Jack got a taste of his own medicine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't have obscure references or other notes but DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE HORRIBLE MUSTACHE RHYS IS SPORTING NOW?!?!
> 
> And by that, I mean have you seen the recently released Developer Trailer for Borderlands 3? I just watched it yesterday and went nuts when I saw Rhys. I always said if he wasn't in Borderlands 3, the company may suddenly find themselves destroyed. Not literally but you get my point. I'm just so happy he's in it. But oh my fucKING GOD THE **_'STACHE_**. It kills me, man.
> 
> My boyfriend and I are both hoping there's a silly side mission from like Zer0, Fiona, Sasha, or hell even Vaughn (I let Yvette die in my play-through) where you go and get rid of Rhys' horrible, horrible mustache.
> 
> Also, possible spoilers? I think Lilith might die based on the glimpsed scene where she's reaching for the Vault key and she's got the Calypso Twins behind her. Your thoughts on that?
> 
> Seriously though. If you haven't seen it already, go on to youtube and search it up. AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE DESCRIPTION. There's a date listed there (NOT a release date sadly) but you can be sure as hell that I'm doing what it says on that day.
> 
> As always, if there is a grammatical, spelling, or coding error, lemme me know. And I cannot WAIT to hear what ya'll have to say about this shitfest this chapter was. I shall be patiently waiting.
> 
> EDIT: FUCKING. GOD. DAMMIT. BRAIN, YOU PIECE OF JUNK, WHY DID YOU NOT CATCH THAT **GIANT** CHUNK OF MIXED UP TEXT. Thank you NekoChan for letting me know because I _somehow_ DID NOT CATCH THAT. That actually pisses me off that I didn't get it, gdi. So again, thank you for letting me know. Hopefully it makes more sense for everyone now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sliiiiightly early update.... by like 4-6 hours.... Enjoy!)
> 
> Fun Fact, for the longest time the Borderlands smut I wrote had a SHITTON more views and kudos and seeing that always made me cackle. (IT WAS ONLY POSTED EARLY MARCH.) Why? 'Because the internet is for porn' and if you don't know that reference then _for shame_. It is gold. Happy (and also snickering while doing so) to say we have beat it in both categories. Which reminds me. HOLY SHIT I never expected the positive reception to this. Literally blows my mind.
> 
> Ya'll are the best and amazing and just- you freaking rock.
> 
> Okay, I'm done. Enjoy the update!
> 
> (Accidentally added some new tags before I meant to...oops. The newest three are meant for Chapter 11, sorry!!!)

Rhys had the entire weekend to prepare for his new job as a department Head. That is also kept him distracted from what happened Friday was an added benefit. Early Saturday morning he had gone in and boxed everything up in his cubicle before bringing it all over to his new office, Vaughn and Yvette readily helping. Yvette joked with Rhys and Vaughn- well, he was a bit more quiet than usual which was understandable but Rhys could tell the other Beta was worried. More than once he spotted Yvette glance at Vaughn’s back while biting her cheek. But despite all that, it went well and they spent the rest of the evening chilling out at home, vegging out on movies and video games. His Sunday had been spent sorting through all of the files left from Henderson, getting a read on where everything was, and updating himself on the different projects and requirements that were part of his new job.

Monday though had been a beast on it’s own.

Reports to read, managers and project leads to meet, meetings to reschedule with the other Heads, a meeting he had to postpone with his new boss Lewis Clyde (and that was still weird to think of), and so much more utter _bullshit_ that it was slowly driving him up the wall both that day and the next.

Wednesday… By that day he had everything down pat. By then he’s used to the eyes that follow his back as he walks through the hallways and stands in the elevators. Used to the hushed whispers and the tinge of fear in the air around him. Even his coworkers, the Heads of other departments eye him with caution and keep their distance. Monday had been horrible with it; no one would come within a foot of him and barely anyone would meet his eyes for longer than a second. Tuesday was better. A couple people offered him smiles and ‘hello’s. No one stayed to talk. Wednesday, those most used to him in his department seemed to shrug off what happened last Friday.

Monday Rhys bared it all while internally seething and cursing Jack’s very damned existence.

Tuesday he was scowling anytime he was anywhere near something that had Jackass’ face on it.

Wednesday found him only giving the Alpha a thought when absolutely necessary before moving on.

During those days, he kept impatiently waiting for the upcoming Friday. Every single day he was getting closer and an ansty energy dogged at his heels.

Jack thought Rhys was _his_? Ol’ _Jackie_ had another thing coming.

Rhys sighed as his office doors automatically slid shut behind him and he went over and sat heavily in his desk chair. He leaned back in it, staring up at the ceiling and mentally preparing himself for the workday. Everything from Monday and Tuesday were all settled and Rhys had his plan laid out, timetable set-up and ready for any adjustments, workload decided for the time being. He knew Wednesday would be easier but that didn’t mean he was any more eager to test his hypothesis.

“Are you sure you don’t want my help in scheduling?” Felicity chimed from his side, hologram standing next to him. Monday it was weird. The day after that was only slightly noticeable. Day three and he already thought it normal. Rhys rolled his head to the side and met her pixelated gaze.

“After I got everything else done?” He glanced back up and took a moment to think about it. “Yeah, maybe. I just-”

“Wanted to prove a point,” she cut in. Rhys took that moment to sit up in his chair and scoot it in closer to his desk. “I understand. Humans - or you in particular - find pride in being able to do things yourself even when you don’t necessarily have to.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to come to rely too much on you only to screw up when Jack takes you back,” Rhys grumbled, turning on his desktop and going through his email first and foremost, another smaller window holding his time-table.

“This is what I was essentially built to do - for the most part. I am an AI who was built with the primary purpose of being a Personal Assistant. But you already know all this.”

Rhys only nodded. From his side, he heard Felicity sigh and in the next second, all of his emails were organized into neat little groupings. He blinked and looked over them, trying to find the common denominator between them. Barely half a second in and Felicity was already explaining.

“You have two emails from Sales - the same department. The earlier one is from yesterday after your shift ended asking for an update in the morning for those reports they needed by next Monday. The most recent one is from an hour prior with an update that those same reports would instead be needed by this upcoming Saturday. That’s the first grouping. The second-”

She continued on and Rhys listened to her talk, taking notes down with his eye as needed. Thank the Gods he pulled those extra hours Monday night otherwise he would still have paperwork metaphorically flooding his desk. As it stood, he would only need a maximum of three hours and yesterday he had allotted himself four. It worked though.

“Could you send an email off to that Sales staff asking if having the meeting an hour earlier would work, please?” Rhys asked her while he pulled up the necessary documents and sent them off to his ECHOtablet. “Mr. Whats-His-Face? I don’t remember his name.”

“Certainly,” Felicity replied.

“Perfect. First things first, I need to go visit with Design and get an update on Project Janus. After that, it’ll have to be-”

“An hour’s worth of paperwork. Then if the person from Sales responds in acquiescence, it’ll be a meeting with them followed by another hour of paperwork. I’m assuming you want to squeeze in some time to help with those reports after sending a memo to those working on them?”

Sometime while Felicity had spoken, Rhys stood up and he stared at her with owl-like eyes, blinking. Sometimes he forgot that she wasn’t the textbook definition of human. She acted it enough that it was hard to remember she was an AI built to help first and foremost. Rhys absently wondered if that made him any worse or better of a person.

“Y-...Yeah, actually,” he eventually murmured. Rhys walked around his desk and made his way out of his office.

**_I’ll start typing up that memo now. Should be done by the time I get back to my office._ **

Once more his office door slid shut behind him. Out in the open, he didn’t dare talk to Felicity outloud. Hating the man or not, he knew as soon as he started blabbing to everyone about the AI she would be taken from him. It made some part of him hiss and want to drag her close to his chest, protect him from whatever threat came their way. It was silly and so stupid. Felicity was a digital program, one slowly coming into herself as a self-realised AI. She wasn’t physical. She wasn’t pack. She wasn’t… technically wasn’t his but _fuck_ if he hadn’t gotten attached in the two and a half weeks he’s had her. He grumbled and pushed the thought away knowing it would only serve to make him grumpier.

“I sent that email off to Mr. Curtis and am waiting for a reply. Is there anything else I could do for you in the meantime.”

Rhys thought about it as he walked around a corner, eyes only on the tablet in his hand, metal fingers tapping his lips in thought.

**_Could you double check about the request those Engineers on Pandora Base 626 sent us? About the faulty code they couldn’t figure out? I don’t think that was supposed to be sent our way._ **

“Certainly.”

**_Thanks._ **

As Rhys walked, he noticed that people still subtly moved out of his way and it was another reminder of Jack. That stupid asshole. All because of what he did last week. He thanked his lucky stars that it had already toned down more than it had in the beginning of the week and he couldn’t wait for everything to go back to normal.

‘ _Friday,_ ’ he calmly reminded himself. ‘ _Get through to Friday evening and everything will be golden_.’

A short elevator ride and another quick walk later and Rhys was entering the other sub-department he now oversaw - Design. It was a bit of a far cry from Data Mining just a floor below. Down there all the cubicles had walls, sections clearly laid out. Everything was neat and orderly with a few plants about in an attempt to spruce up the place. But in Design, it was all very open. Office desks were pushed together in groups and people openly chatted. It was obvious to see that each group of desks were actually groups who were working on projects. Smaller ones if Rhys remembered correctly. Data Mining was more of a solitary job but Design… Rhys could see that difference laid out in front of him. Literally.

Rhys pulled up a map on his ECHOeye, looking for where Marrisse’s desk would be. It wasn’t to far and soon enough he had it and Marrisse in his sights. She was working on something but she caught sight of him moments before he reached her. She gave a small smile and rose a hand in greeting.

“Hey you.”

“Hey you,” Rhys greeted back. He rested his hip against her desk, noticing the wide stares from Marrisse’s coworkers. The other three surreptitiously kept glancing back at him between bouts of working and Rhys felt himself shrink back a little on the inside. Two Betas and an Alpha.

“What brings a hotshot like you down here, Mr. Pavo?”

Rhys blinked and quickly brought himself to the present, gazing at Marrisse absently. Right. He was here to talk to Marrisse. Her words finally registered and Rhys grinned.

“Oh nothing much, Ms, Laughrin.”

“ _Why_ ,” she groaned, dragging out the word. “Why did you have to use _that_ name of all of them.”

Rhys shrugged and replied with a teasing tone, “Why’d you have to go and use _that_ name. You even know what it means?”

“I remember,” she dourly replied, probably thinking back to their conversation on that last week...on their date before meeting with Daviin. He faltered but shook it off. He had to let it go. Lingering on it would only hurt them both.

Marrisse shook her head, sighed, and planted her right cheek in her hand, flatly looking up at him.

“Anyways, what’s up?” she asked. “I honestly thought you’d be too swamped with work to get a breather.”

“I’m caught up for the most part,” he responded with a shrug. “Now it’s just getting into the groove of things.”

She whistled and grinned. “Look at you, tiger!”

“Laugh it up,” he said with an eyeroll. “On a more serious note, I’m actually here about Project Janus.”

Marrisse...frowned, confused and worried? It didn’t make sense in Rhys’ head. She glanced around before wiping the look from her face. Something was wrong and Rhys could easily see she didn’t want to leak anything here where even the files had ears.

“You want an update I’m guessing? Yeah, I can do that.” She looked Rhys in the eyes. “I just gotta gather some things. Would it be alright if I met you in your office? Say… ten minutes?”

Rhys nodded. “Yeah, that’s perfect. Sorry about coming unannounced. Kind of wanted to see this place.”

“You’ve never been here before?” she asked with a touch of incredulity.

“I know, surprising, huh?” He pushed off her desk. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“See you then.”

Rhys nodded and made his way out of there, beelining for the elevator. Only when the doors close did he let his relaxed facade fall away. His brows furrowed and Rhys looked to the ground, lips pursed and frowning. That was worrying.

“That was odd,” Felicity chimed (practically echoing his thoughts) and appeared to his left.

“Yeah,” Rhys murmured. “It really was… I wonder if there’s something wrong?”

He moved his gaze to Felicity only for her to give him a shrug.

“I honestly haven’t the slightest clue though judging from your interaction with her, I would assume it has something to do with the project.”

Rhys nodded and as the elevator doors opened, he hid his worry behind a calm mask, striding out and making his way past people.

 

* * *

 

Marrisse came in a bit later than expected but Rhys hadn’t worried and instead pulled some work out for him to do. That came to a screeching halt when as soon as they had privacy, she was quickly fast-walking over and standing in front of his desk with crossed arms and a paler complexion. Rhys quickly minimized everything while she started talking.

“You didn’t get the email?” she asked. Somewhat cryptically in Rhys’ opinion. He paused and glanced sideways at her, an eyebrow raised high. After a moment, he finished closing everything and fully turned to her.

“What email?” Rhys asked as he stood up, coming around to stand next to her.

“The email about that daily report thing! I got one yesterday saying we had another one. I just assumed he sent it to me because I’d been at the last one. But I’m guessing from the look on your face that….you didn’t get it.”

Rhys shook his head even while he double checked his emails, work _and_ personal. No. He most certainly did _not_ get another email about that. He hadn’t gotten anything from Lewis Clyde after the first one however long ago. But why!? It was _his_ project! Janus was _his_ creation! If it weren’t for him, it wouldn’t even exist. So- So why! He turned away from her, reading through any files he could on his eye but he couldn’t find anything.

He didn’t have the _fucking_ _security clearance_.

‘ _Well fuck that_.’

**_Felicity?_ **

**_ Already on it. _ **

So now it was a waiting game to see what she could pull up.

“No I didn’t but I’ve got- someone looking into it for me right now and I should have an answer soon.” Rhys sighed and turned around, half sitting on his desk. Marrisse took a seat in one of the armchairs in front with a soft exhale. “What did it say?”

“Just that I was expected to be present for another daily report tomorrow, same time, same place,” she quietly answered. She had her elbows on her knees, hands threaded behind her neck, head hung low. Her black hair was plaited and pulled together into a bun on the back her head, errant flyaway hairs loose and giving substance to her weary voice. “I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t you be there? I thought that with the change in positions, someone would at least fix the issue of you being a ‘consultant’.”

**_ I found the cause. Here are my findings. _ **

Rhys quickly read through it an very nearly snarled.

“Why would you be practically thrown out of-”

“Handsome Jack,” Rhys growled. His fingers tightened around his forearms digging in almost painfully but all his attention was saved for the name that seemed to glare back from Felicity’s findings. “Handsome _fucking_ Jackass. He cut me from the project.”

“ _What!?_ But- but why?” She stood up, seemingly at a loss. If only she knew. He closed the tab and met her eyes with his own steely ones.

“Officially? Because he wanted to.” He drawled the first answer with a shrug and a raised lip. But soon after he pinned Marrisse with a very livid stare. She evenly met it. “Unofficially? My guess is because he’s trying to control his **toy’s** life.”

Rhys spat the word like it was the most foul-tasting poison this side of the universe then turned his glare onto the view outside his window. Marrisse didn't deserve a single microbe of his festering anger. Pandora peeped over the bottom edge of  the frame and rose halfway like some sort of horizon. In that moment, he hated how it looked. What he hated most though was how his first thought was ‘ _Elpis looked better_.’ He only knew what it looked like thanks to Jack’s stupid _throne_ room. Like hell was that an office. That was homage to a single man’s own self-conceited ways.

“Toy?” Marrisse stepped into his view even more confused. “What do you mean by that?” A pause. “What happened.”

Rhys glanced at her then looked back out the window. In that moment he had the thought that he must seem somewhat petulant. In the next he tossed it to the side.

“You saw the execution Friday.” A statement, not a question. “After, he pulled me away and- and pushed me against a wall and- kissed me…” He scowled and looked down, nipping his lower lip. “I thought that maybe he actually wanted me - he found out last week, remember?”

She nodded and Rhys continued on.

“Well...turns out he didn’t feel that way. ‘I am not your’s. You. are mine. Don’t take it personally, cupcake.’” Rhys closed his eyes and felt the acidic self-loathing rise at how _foolish_ he had been. “That’s what he told me, Marrisse. I thought soulmates were supposed to be equals in every single way. We’re supposed to make one whole but Handsome Jack cares about no one but himself. And I was stupid to think otherwi-”

“Don’t! Say that.” Marrisse cut in. Rhys opened his eyes and slowly looked at her, looked and saw the way she glared at him. Even though they weren't dating anymore it still hurt him to feel it directed his way.

“Why. Because it’s wrong?” Rhys scoffed and pushed away from his desk, moving and stopping on the other side of the desk, arms out wide. “Look where we are Marrisse! I’m only here because Jack wants me here. I didn’t _earn_ this. I got a free pass and I hate it so fucking much because it _feels like I didn't earn it_!”

His teeth were bared, lips raised as he came to yell and Marrisse didn’t back down. Only folded her arms and watched him. He scowled and started pacing.

“He comes in and starts- starts _acting_ like an actual mate would but the intent is all wrong. Sure he’s taking obstacles out of my path and some would say that’s what he should do but you saw that execution. That wasn’t an ‘execution’ at all! It was a- a- a- a _slaughtering._ Jack had a agenda against Henderson and I know why. I _know_ why even though I’m sure he’d deny it until his dying breath. ‘I’m his’.” He put out air quotations for that with a roll of his eyes. “I know that and he hated someone else even having the thought of taking something of his.”

It wasn’t something Rhys had thought about until he spoke the words but it was true. As much as he hated it, Jack was acting like any other soulmate would. In his own twisted way he was trying to protect Rhys. But that wasn’t an excuse. It was a motive and it made a few things clearer for Rhys but it in no way changed the light Jack had casted on himself in Rhys’ mind.

“I. Am nothing but a piece of property to him.” He stopped and faced her, hissing and angry, so fucking angry. He felt his blood boiling beneath his skin, felt it eating away at him bit by bit. And _still_ she just stood there unimpressed with her arms crossed, back straight, weight leaned to one side, dark almond eyes passively observing him.

“Are you done,” she dryly asked him.

His eyes widened and for half a second, the anger was gone. It was extinguished and sucked free of oxygen to fuel it. Then it rushed back in and he was _furious_. He snarled, lowered his head, glared, and growled in a deadly sharp voice, “Fuck you.”

Marrisse stood her ground and for moments, nothing happened. Rhys stood by the armchairs in front of his desk heaving heavy breaths, oh so very livid and angry and wanting to send everything around them in that _stupid_ office flying. For the first time ever, he found himself wishing for that sputter and spark his powers would give off when he was this agitated.

~~Where- ...Where was it?~~

Marrisse moved at some point and now stood in front of his desk. She kept her silence for what felt like ages. When she finally spoke, her voice cracked.

“I’m sorry for being rude. And you can apologize for that later,” she quietly said, voice shaking. “When you’ve calmed down. If you want to by then.”

And just like that it felt like she gutted him.

What was he _doing_!? Why was he taking his anger out on her? Why was he being so stupid again? Why couldn’t he just- just- just _fucking_ control himself whenever Jack was so much as mentioned!? Why couldn’t he just stop hurting whenever he thought about that asshole? He wasn’t worth the pain! He- He wasn’t- ….he wasn't worth it.

Rhys’ face scrunched up and his eyes watered out of frustration. He looked away. He curled his fingers tight, tighter, tighter- until he winced as the nails of his left hand neatly sliced through enough layers of skin to draw the smallest bit of blood.

It stung.

“It hurts,” he whimpered. “So. Fucking. Much. He’s not worth it and yet-”

Rhys cut himself off.

Again, silence. And again, Marrisse was the one to quietly break it.

“When I first learned Darren was my soulmate, my first thought was ‘I don’t deserve him’. And I thought I would have to leave him so he could find someone better.” Rhys couldn’t find it in himself to check her expression, too ashamed of his words and his actions. “And I’m guessing it hurt just as much as you are now. It was a deep-seated pain and nothing I did could get rid of it. It only got worse the more I thought it. I was lucky that Darren caught on and quickly righted me out. You...you don’t have a ‘Darren’ and I can’t be one for you.”

The ‘ _I can’t be your perfect match_ ’ was heard loud and clear and Rhys wished they could have that. It would be so much easier if he had a soulmate who actually treated him like a person.

“It doesn’t matter,” Rhys murmured. “I’m stuck with him… But I get to choose if he’s my Alpha. And he’s gonna learn real soon that person isn’t him.”

“Rhys,” Marrisse cautiously said. Rhys listened to her come around his desk. “What do you mean by that.”

“Remember what I told you about my heats?”

“Yeah. Every ten to eleven months and only during a weekend. That your’s was...soon- Rhys what are you going to do.”

He breathed in a deep breath, did his best to keep ignoring the _hurt worry care_ he could scent in the air, and evenly looked Marrisse in the eyes.

“I’m going to find someone for my heat. Someone who isn’t Jack.”

The change was immediate. Hey eyes widened and her face paled a couple shades. The fear in the air returned with a vengeance and Rhys almost flinched at how strongly it hit him. Strong enough to have his hands itch to hold and comfort. She came closer and grabbed him by the shoulders, panicked.

“Rhys! You can’t!”

“I can and I will,” he solemnly replied.

“Rhys- you’re tempting something horrible! You can’t just do that! If Jack finds out-”

“If Jack finds out, he can go fuck himself. Soulmate or not, he has no claim to me.”

She groaned and turned around, hands tugging at her hair.

“He has _every_ claim! The only reason we aren’t literally property to our Alpha soulmate is because our legal system grew the hell up and out of those stingy traditionalist views!”

“And it’s thanks to them I get to choose who I call my Alpha - if I even have one!” Rhys snapped right back. She turned about, ready to go off on a tangent but Rhys stepped in and started speaking before she could take a breath. “It’s time Jack got a good old slap to the face and shown what lines he doesn’t get to cross! I am _doing_ this, Marrisse, whether you like it or not. You can’t convince me otherwise. Two people have already tried and one of them was my best friend Vaughn.

“I am doing this,” he repeated. He held himself tightly as he waited to hear what she had to say. Turned out, he didn’t have to wait long. Marrisse started to shake and in an almost comical fashion, she exploded like a volcano.

“UuuuurrrrRRGGH!!!” She stomped and threw her hands down at her sides. “Why! Do you have to be. So. STUBBORN! It doesn’t matter if he’s in the wrong, Jack is going to go _nuts_! What if he ends up hurting you, huh!? Did you even stop to think about that!? Or what about your friends!? Yvette! _Vaughn_! Hell, me! Jack _will_ do something right back and I can guarantee that with his power, it’ll be something you hate even more than this!

“He’s the wealthiest, most powerful, influential man on this side of the universe, Rhys. He can and will get away with whatever he wants and I’m scared what that could mean for you! Can’t you see that!?” She was crying, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Some distant part of Rhys felt bad but currently he only felt a determination to stand his ground. Marrisse sniffled and wiped her tears away with her arm. “Please. Don’t. Do that.”

“I’ve already made up my mind, Marrisse.”

“....Fine. Just know that if you need someone to talk to about it, I’ll still be here but I’ll also be here to tell you ‘I told you so’. You hear me, Rhys Indus Pavo!?”

“Crystal.”

“Good,” she quietly shot back, rubbing at her eyes. “I can’t love you like I want to Rhys but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

Immediately, Rhys softened.

“I know.”

“And you better not get hurt.”

“I won’t.”

“I wanna see you as soon as I can after so I can see with my own two eyes you’re okay.”

“I’ll visit you after.”

“Promise?” She balefully glared at Rhys.

“Promise.” He offered a smile. She didn’t return it but Rhys kind of expected that.

“Dummy.” She huffed, wiped her tears one last time, and asked, “What are you going to do about the meeting?”

“Nothing.” Rhys turned away and went to sit in his office chair.

“Nothing? What do you mean, nothing?” She stood right next to him and looked down at him, perplexed.

“Exactly that. Jack wants to exclude me from it, fine. Let him him petty. He’ll be getting a metaphorical slap to the face soon enough. I’m sure it’ll get my message across.”

Marrise scowled but said nothing on that.

“I should get back to work. I told my manager I wouldn’t be too long. Do you want me to send you updates about the project?”

“If you could, that would be fantastic. Jack locked me out of all the files I had. I don’t know if my home files I kept on that company-issued ECHOtablet are still safe.”

“I’ll send everything new over our chat as soon as I get my hands on it.”

“Perfect. Thanks, Marrisse.”

“Not a problem.” She turned around and made for the door. Over her shoulder, she tossed, “Remember. See me right after. I wanna make sure you didn’t die or something.”

“Understood.”

She waved as the doors slid shut behind her.

Rhys sighed and slumped in his chair.

He wouldn’t be cowed from his choice.

 

* * *

 

Rhys came home to an empty apartment and a note on the kitchen counter.

‘ _A couple of the guys in my department dragged me and a couple other guys out for some celebration. It was free drinks for us so I agreed. NOT gonna get drunk. See you when I get home later._

_-Vaughn’_

Rhys sighed, crumpled the note, tossed it into the garbage, and went out into the living room to flop onto the couch. He was home later than normal but seeing how it was the same yesterday and the day before, he would guess it would be his new norm very quickly. He still came in at eight but he didn’t get home until nearly six. There was always so much to do but he would prove he could handle it.

~~‘ _Jack would like it_ _._ ’ ~~

Rhys scowled and turned on his side. He wasn’t doing it for Jackass. He was doing it for himself. He hadn’t earned the position but he would be damned if he didn’t show he could do it. He wouldn’t be another figurehead seat-warming the spot. Rhys would do his part and he’d do it damn well. Why? Because he wasn’t lazy, that was why. His family raised him better than that. Sure, he wanted to take the easy road - who didn’t? But he wouldn’t do that. Realistically he knew he couldn’t do that without making himself a target for other people and Rhys refused to die because he pissed off the wrong subordinate.

‘ _Or the wrong higher up,_ ’ he thought, reminded of Henderson. Henderson had unknowingly stepped on a landmine but from the sounds of it he had it coming for a long while anyway. Regardless, it was another thing Rhys would have to try and keep from doing and the best way for that was to have allies. Jack was immediately struck off that list of candidates. The less Rhys had to do with him, the better in his opinion. But who else? Who else could he try to get in the good graces of that wasn’t someone equal to him?

The Head of Maintenance he somewhat knew in passing. Talneir Auftruck was a woman everyone had talked to at least once. After all, there were plenty of large messes to be found with dead bodies. Coordination was often key to make the area spotless once more. Entertainment and Human Resources he couldn’t even pretend to try and know. Never talked to either head in his life. Blake Elliot, Head of Sales, he knew from being a gopher for Henderson and the man himself...unsettled Rhys sometimes. Sometimes he swore that Alpha had picked up a trait or two from the mercenaries he used to be in contact with. He had once been Vice President of Mercenary Relations and Tourism before requesting to take the spot the old Head of Sales had.

Then there was Edwin Sevant of Security and Lewis Clyde of Science and Production. He was already higher than most in their views from Jack blabbing about the project. Rhys had a portion of their interest though if he were to be honest, it had seemed at the time that he had more of Clyde’s interest than Sevant’s.

Blinking, Rhys stood up and tread into his bedroom, eyes honing in on the little corkboard next to his bed. There pinned next to the bottom right corner of his calendar was the business card Clyde had given him. Work email and a direct line to his desk had been written on the back.

Clyde had definitely been more interested. And then the meeting last week (Gods, was it only just last week?) he had mentioned wanting to hear more about Rhys’ arm and the work he had done with it. That was something Rhys could utilize.

A thought and Rhys had a blank email opened on his eye, a keyboard only he could see popping up. Immediately he was typing away.

“And what are you up to?” Felicity asked him. Rhys momentarily glanced to the side and into her eyes. He was used to her randomly appearing but it would forever stump his hindbrain that he couldn’t hear her entrance.

He looked back at the email and answered, “Setting up a luncheon with Lewis Clyde, hopefully.”

“Why?”

“Business tactics,” he easily returned. “I just got this position and the stigma I have thanks to Handsome Jack will only protect me for so long. I’m going to need someone higher up the ladder who likes me at some point. Clyde...has an interest. I think he misses talking shop and I honestly wouldn’t mind doing that. Vaughn doesn’t always get what I’m saying when I talk code or about my cybernetics.”

“Are you sure that’s a smart idea?”

Rhys paused after he finished typing it out and turned to her with a raised eyebrow, apprehension a growing bud of nausea in his stomach.

“Uh, yeah? Why wouldn’t it be?”

“It’s not exactly safe. What would Ja-”

“If you finish that name, I _will_ turn off my cybernetics,” he lowly hissed, glaring at her.

Turning off _all_ of them was dangerous considering he had one attached to his friggin brain. His arm was easy. Unmount it and it was off. But his eye? It never came off and it never turned off. Was never supposed to be. He hadn’t done it in the past but he didn’t want to think about Jack much less hear his goddamn name. He’d risk a shit ton of possible pain just to get out of it. Rhys was that fed up.

Felicity wisely avoided using that word, stiffening in such an organic way that once again, Rhys was reminded how human she was becoming.

“It’s still not safe,” she tightly repeated.

“ _Nothing_ I do with anyone is safe anymore, Felicity,” Rhys growled and turned back to the email, proof-reading it before sending it off. “I don’t care. I’m not letting him control me. I’m not some plaything for him to toy with.”

And Jack would learn that soon enough. Just a couple more days. Just a couple.

“And what about everyone else? You know they could be in danger just by trying to be nice-”

“Who's side are you on, Felicity,” Rhys cut her off again, entire body one line of tension. “Because if you really care about me, you wouldn't want me to isolate myself. You wouldn't want me to give him the chance to control my life. So are you going to keep warning me away from other people or are you going to help me prove my own power over my own life?”

Rhys turned around and met her wide, hurt, stunned expression with his own resigned and world-weary stare. Jack he could ignore. Vaughn and Yvette he could ignore (though she had been oddly silent and withdrawn since Tuesday morning). Hell, everyone on that damned station he could ignore and evade but Felicity was in his head. _In his very cybernetics._ He could ignore her to the best of his abilities but he would never be able to evade her. Rhys liked Felicity. He genuinely liked her and he didn’t want the comradery between them to sour into something he came to resent.

“I-...” She looked away, down at the ground and Rhys patiently waited. A few tense moments and she said, “I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized that I- I hadn’t realized that’s how it would seem to you. It’s not my intention to keep you from your friends or from enjoying your life.” She looked up, stricken. “I swear I would _never_ do that. I only want to see you safe, Rhys. I don’t- I don’t want to see you later regret something because of how it affected others. Actions have consequences. And I’m only scared that those consequences will end up being too much for you to take.”

And Rhys believed her. She could be lying, intentionally or not. She was an AI, a program Jack had control over. Rhys was sudoroot but Jack was root. Which, in programmer terms, meant anything Jack wanted to change within her he could. And it was very likely he could do it remotely so long as Felicity had a connection to the Hyperion network. So...she could be lying. If that was something Jack had coded into her program, essentially forced her to do then she could. But Rhys, against his better judgement, believed her. He wanted to believe Jack had at least one good bone left in his body despite Rhys’ thoughts otherwise, despite his hate for that man. It was a hope Rhys wanted to squash but knew it would still get back up like an unwanted cockroach.

So he believed her.

“Then,” he started, trailing off as he dropped his sights to the floor. Rhys took a deep breath in. He lifted his head. He tiredly looked at Felicity’s flat green, pixelated hologram. “Then instead of doing….this.” He gestured between them. “How about you help me the best you can when shit hits the fan. I know my actions have consequences. I’m not a kid. I’m human and I’m gonna make mistakes all the same. All I want-.... all I’m ever going to ask from you is that you help when it’s necessary. This worry? This- this warning me? Once is enough. Okay?”

Felicity worried her lower lip, considering Rhys with a pensive, troubled expression. Right then she didn’t have to listen to him. It wasn’t a command from sudoroot to AI. It was a request from one person to another. Rhys wanted to trust her. He wanted to and knew that in a specific way he did. He implicitly trusted her with his life because what else could he do after revealing... _everything_ to her.

“Alright.” Felicity nodded in acquiescence - almost to herself Rhys mused when he noticed her eyes were looking into some distant place only she could see. Another nod and she focused her eyes on Rhys again, saying once more, “Alright.”

“Yeah?” He couldn’t help the hopeful lilt.

“Yes. I-I can’t promise I’ll always be able to stop myself from speaking first without thinking - a habit I’m picking up somehow. But I will try my best. I’m sorry, Rhys. I really am.”

Rhys gave her a smile of relief and took a seat on his bed, the full sized mattress dipping with his weight.

“I know.”

“Can you forgive me?”

A small part of him wanted to tell her ‘no’, to be a petty asshole. But the rest of him- “I already did, ‘Licity.”

Her shoulders sagged in obvious relief, breathing out a deep breath she didn’t even need. Rhys swung his legs up and laid back in his bed, hands resting on his stomach, eyes closed. For minutes he just relaxed there and breathed, waiting for a response in the meantime. Right as he was about to fall asleep and take a well-deserved nap, the terminal popped up.

**_ Would it be alright if we watched the new episode of Housemegs of Eden-6? _ **

“You really want to watch that,” he flatly asked without opening his eyes.

**_ You like it too - don’t even try to deny it. You watched that rerun as avidly as Marrisse did last week. _ **

He grumbled because yeah, no, he couldn’t say he hadn’t. If he did, she’d probably pull up some clip his ECHOeye automatically saved at random as proof.

**_ Besides, I want to be able to gossip with her later. _ **

Now that threw him for a loop.

“You and Marrisse talk?”

**_...I went perusing through the various forums the show has and ended up talking with someone. Wondering who it was, I looked into them and found it was none other than her. We’ve been talking the last few days. _ **

“Huh.” He didn’t have anything to say to that.

Felicity and Marrisse fan-girling over a trashy soap opera? He supposed it was good Felicity was gaining more humanity, slowly but surely getting closer to becoming a fully self-realized AI. With that being said, why didn’t she just watch it on her own? Felicity could technically wander the Hyperion networks and watch the show by herself. It was something he almost said until it hit him.

She wanted to watch it with someone. Maybe her first choice would’ve been Marrisse but considering the other Omega didn’t know anything about Felicity, that could’ve been a near-disaster. So her next choice was probably him.

He smiled, opened his eyes, and sat up.

“Yeah. Lemme just get it up in the living room.”

Half an hour into the hour long program (and Vaughn still out with his coworkers), Rhys’ eye pinged with an email. He hummed and opened it. When he saw it Rhys wasn’t sure if what he felt was relief, determination, or trepidation.

 

* * *

 

Clyde openly stared at Rhys, mouth agape, nostrils flared as he took in Rhys’ scent when the Omega seated himself at their table. Timidly, Rhys bowed his head the slightest amount and glanced up at the stunned Alpha sitting across from him, dark eyes wide. Rhys knew what was different but still he asked, “Something the matter, sir?”

It took a few blinks and a shake of his head for Clyde to relax, breathing deeply before responding while eyeing Rhys with subtle confusion.

“No- No of course not,” Clyde spoke, voice still as fluid and smooth as the first time Rhys met him. “It’s just… I don’t mean this to be condescending or rude. I’ve known you are an Omega since taking a look at your employee file a month and a half ago for Project Janus but I suppose it’s a surprise to actually be able to scent it. Are you alright?”

Rhys would be insulted under normal circumstances. Yeah, he was an Omega. He had a scent. But considering Rhys only went without his pill during his timed heats, he would let it slide with Clyde. No doubt the man had come to expect a Beta scent whenever he saw Rhys. He couldn’t understand per say but Rhys could see how it could surprise and throw a person off.

As for his question.

“I’m fine,” he responded with a grin. “Thanks for the concern though.”

“No need to thank me.”

Rhys knew the only other reason (outside of heat) any Omega on a suppressant or scent neutralizer would ever have their normal scent suddenly present would be some sort of medical problem. That was common knowledge. Most kept stocked up and only those irresponsible forgot to keep track of supplies.

“It shouldn’t be a distraction, right?”

“No,” Clyde answered with a shake of his head. Slowly the surprised scent in the air calmed and filtered away to leave behind Clyde’s regular scent. “I was more surprised how pleasant your scent is. I haven’t run into an Omega that didn’t hurt my nose for some time.”

Rhys flushed. His felt his cheeks glow with a soft pink color, eyes darting off to the side and suddenly finding himself unable to look Clyde in the eye.

To find someone else’s scent pleasing was… more than flattery in many parts of the known universe. And for an _Alpha_ , who’s only way to find their soulmate was through scent, to even hint that someone smelled pleasant to their senses? It was a high compliment.

“Yeah?” Rhys asked, feeling an unexpected sense of courage as he coyly met Clyde’s gaze. Voice soft and airy, he asked, “And what do I smell like?”

Clyde took a quick breath in, eyes widening. Rhys could see the Alpha’s pupils dilate.

To Vaughn, Rhys smelled like a familiar home. Pack family. Brother. Fresh fields of corn. Someone he felt the instinctual need to help take care of.

To Yvette, Rhys smelled like a friend. Pack Omega. Spring water. The ozone of electricity. A figure to support.

And to Clyde-

“Grass meadows,” Clyde started but he was quick to continue listing more, some being present for obvious reasons. “Stress. Oil and Metal. Fatigue but too much energy. You- ….You also smell like danger. Not like a danger to me personally but more like…there’s a strength you have hidden that’s powerful and dangerous and something to respect and that’s- that’s- ...it’s intoxicating.”

To Clyde, Rhys smelled like the allure of power to follow.

Intoxicating indeed.

Rhys opened his mouth-

“What can I get you fine gentlemen to drink?”

Rhys looked to his left and saw their waiter standing there, obviously able to scent the hint of arousal in the air and all the more flustered by it. They couldn’t even look either Clyde or Rhys in the face. Clyde cleared his throat and when Rhys looked back, the Alpha was sheepishly picking up his so-far untouched menu and opening it.

“I’ll stick with my water from before,” Clyde answered. He then looked up at Rhys.

“I’ll take a Cola.” Rhys slipped the waiter a smile.

A nod, a murmur, and they were off and Rhys and Clyde were left alone once more.

“Sorry, Clyde,” Rhys mumbled after a moment, toying with his fingers on the table. “I didn’t mean to be so- uh, so forward. Just-...”

“It’s alright.” Rhys looked up. Clyde sighed and lowered his head with his eyes off to the side. “I didn’t exactly do much to dissuade it after the fact.”

The Omega grinned. “So...you liked it?”

“Don’t push it, Pavo.”

“Rhys.”

Clyde paused and looked Rhys in the eyes, wide and surprised as he sat up a bit straighter. Then he smiled.

“Lewis, then.”

“Lewis.”

A small moment was shared between them and Rhys felt lighter than he had during work all week. Happier.

“You should probably decide what to order,” Lewis said soon enough. “They’ll be back to write it down real soon here.”

“You come often?” Rhys asked as he opened up his menu. He looked down and went through what the diner had to offer.

“Once in a while. Often enough to know how efficiently they work.”

With a quick glance around the packed restaurant, Rhys chimed, “I can see that.”

Another bout of silence then, “So your arm.”

Rhys looked up from beneath his eyelashes but said nothing. Clyde had set his closed menu on the table. He folded his hands together and laid his forearms on top of it.

“I’m going to assume you’ve done more than just a bit of work on it.”

A hum and Rhys responded, “You’d be right about that.”

He didn’t give anything more, choosing what he wanted that was within his budget and closing his menu as well.

“That model looks like the third line Hyperion produced years ago - the Essentials line but after some researching, I can see the differences. What else did you end up tweaking? I imagine a lot considering not many of that line still exist in good repair.”

That was an understatement. The only Essentials cybernetics that still existed and were in working order were considered antiques. Outdated and only good for collection purposes. They _were_ made between eight to nine years ago.

“More than you may think,” Rhys relented, tilting his head this way and that. He reached up with his left hand and rubbed at the back of his neck. “There were a couple times I thought I’d have to trash the thing for good but a couple sleepless nights and some sleep-deprived ingenuity helped my figure it out.”

“Really?”

“Well… For one, I had to scrap almost all the original coding and rewrite it all from scratch.” Lewis’ eyes comically widened but Rhys winced at the memories. It had been a lot of work doing it all but it helped in the end - both for his arm and for his final project in one of his college classes. “Yeah. That had been a pain in the ass but a good thing in the long run?”

“What do you mean?”

“I went to Zarla college on Eden-6 and got my Associates in Applied Science there. During that time I also took a couple courses on Cybernetics - which wasn’t necessary for my degree.”

“Don’t people take those classes because they plan on going for a Bachelor's?”

“Yeah but I more took it because- well, look at me! I’ve got an ECHOeye and a cybernetic prosthetic arm. I thought it would be useful to know more about them. And it did. For my final project in the programming class I took, I used the overhaul of my arm. Got an A, a couple extra points, a shining recommendation letter for an internship wherever I wanted, and my arm hasn’t had a too many problems since then. Most everything after that has been upkeep and mechanical/cosmetic issues. Which I also know how to fix.”

“So that’s why it looks a bit off,” Lewis hummed as he sat back in his chair. His interested eyes never left Rhys. Sometimes they would stray to his eye or his arm but at large Rhys had his attention. It felt nice. “I had been wondering that.”

“Yeah. Cosmetically, I could theoretically keep the looks the same but after I finished school, I didn’t have the exact resources necessary to recreate them perfectly.” Rhys shrugged. “Either way, it’s never bothered me.”

“I think it looks good.” Lewis smiled and Rhys returned that easily and honestly. “So what did the overhaul entailed? What did you change to make it work better?”

“Well for one, the power usage. It was using it inefficiently. It’s why those older models could never be used for any longer than twenty-four hours before needing to be recharged.”

“And how long can your’s go for?”

“When I first tested it…” Rhys had to stop and think back to his college years. “I think it lasted nearly two whole days. Now though with the advancements in technology? I think I can go a week without needing a charge but that would be pushing it. With they eye, I’d give it about five days”

“Never tested that theory?”

Rhys shook his head. “Nah, not comfortable to sleep with.”

It continued on like this, back and forth. Lewis would ask Rhys a question and Rhys would answer. They ordered and their food came shortly after and still they talked. A couple times Rhys would have to demonstrate something or hold out his arm for Lewis to examine but it was something Rhys was used to. It was kind of like the doctor visits he had back when he was a kid constantly getting refitted for his arm as he grew up but different. Better. More enjoyable. Lewis actually knew what he was talking about and more than that, he was excited to talk about something he was obviously passionate about. Well, obvious for him Rhys supposed. The Omega could smell the happiness and joy subtly radiating off the Alpha and he internally preened. Omegas were defenders and caretakers; most thrived off of helping to provide for others, especially emotional and Rhys was no different. The fact that Lewis, a capable and smart Alpha, also found Rhys’ scent compatible certainly helped matters a great deal.

This was the kind of Alpha Rhys wanted. Attentive. Interested. Smart. Intelligent. Able to keep up with him. Sadly, they were subordinate and superior. To have anything to do with each other that was unprofessional simply wouldn’t pass. It was a nice thought though. Also a good way to keep Rhys’ standards where they should be. He deserved better than someone who would treat him like Jack did.

“With all the work, care, and knowledge you’ve put into your ‘netics, I’m surprised you didn’t go for that division in R&D,” Lewis commented as they neared the end of their lunch. “You would’ve done wonders for us back then. Why didn’t you?”

Rhys bit the inside of his cheek and looked down off to the side, sheepish. He had his chin on his folded hands and he leaned forward in his chair. Right then he absently wondered how obvious his own enjoyment was in the air. Could Lewis scent it? Could everyone around them? Back in the present though-

“I guess because I really like working on my prosthetics,” he honestly answered. Lewis was quiet and when Rhys looked up, he was eyeing Rhys with confusion. The Omega chuckled. “Yeah, it’s kind of a backwards answer. What I mean is- I like doing the work myself. It’s an occasional hobby of mine. I like it but I would never want to do it for a job. Because then it’s not fun. It’s-...”

“It would become a chore instead.”

“Yeah,” Rhys added with a nod, a slight frown marring his face. “Yeah, it would. I don’t want to do it for anyone but myself - selfish as that is.”

“I can see how that can keep you from R&D,” Lewis sighed. Then he smirked. “Besides, it’s not like we have the best track record.”

“You know, no offense but the rest of us in Programming and Design call R&D Risky And Dangerous, not Research and Development.”

Lewis scoffed. In a drawl he retorted, “Not too far off the mark with that. Smart some of them may be but that doesn’t account for their penchant for dangerous testing.”

“We’ve heard some stories from the janitors.”

Lewis only hummed, “I bet.”

It was at that point their waiter came back with the bill, laying it on the table for them before politely taking their leave once more. Without a word, Rhys reached for it and selected the option on the basic holominipad to pay part of it. As he input the numbers for his digital card, Lewis laid a hand on Rhys’ left wrist. Pausing, Rhys looked up into the solemn dark eyes of Lewis. Caught in them, Rhys felt his heart skip a beat and his world slow down for half a second.

“Listen Rhys,” Lewis softly began to utter. “What Henderson did should’ve never happened.”

Rhys bit his lower lip and looked away at the mention of Henderson, frowning with lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. Lewis gave a soft squeeze to his wrist.

“As a Board Member I feel I wasn’t careful in my job. As the person who had been his direct superior I feel I’ve greatly failed you and everyone else he hurt. If anyone tries to do something like that again to you - to anyone, I want you to tell me, okay? I should’ve been more careful, more diligent in making sure nothing was amiss. I’m sorry it happened and I promise I’m going to do better to prevent something like that from happening again.”

“It’s alright,” Rhys murmured. He still didn’t look directly at Lewis, just the gentle hand on his arm. “He got what was coming.”

“Still. I want to make it up to you. I’ve already met with everyone else. I’ll give them the same offer I gave you.”

Curious, Rhys finally glanced at Lewis, silent and waiting for the Alpha to continue. A deep breath in and the other man went on.

“A favor.” An owlish blinke from Rhys and he added, “I owe you a single favor - no questions asked. So right now, is there anything I can do for you?”

What? “Anything?”

A serious nod and- “Anything at all.”

That- that was _huge_. Words like that weren’t thrown around carelessly there on Helios. Hell, in general no one promised something so big. But Rhys had to remind himself that Lewis was both a Director over a big part of the space station as well as an influential figure within the company. As a Board Member, his word could hold a lot of sway. He had plenty of power to do nearly anything he wanted. Whatever Rhys asked for he was sure there was little Lewis would have to say no to. But with that in mind, he had to ask something first.

“What did everyone else ask for?”

Lewis seemed relieved Rhys was taking it seriously and breathed a sigh of relief before setting back in his chair.

“A few of them asked for a bonus or a small raise - which I gave them immediately. A couple asked for some help in furthering their careers. Only one asked for help in getting rid of an enemy. All of them I accepted and all of them I’ve seen through to the end.” He settled his solemn dark eyes on Rhys. “I meant it when I said anything.”

Rhys nodded. He didn’t doubt the honesty in those words. As he’d already figured out, there wasn’t much Lewis wouldn’t be able to do within the company. But what could Rhys possibly want from him? His problems laid with Handsome Jack, Lewis’ boss. There wasn’t anything he could do about that. Rhys couldn’t even ask for something to be done to help Vaughn and Yvette. They were completely different departments than the ones Lewis oversaw. So what could he ask for right then? There was nothing he needed the favor for at that point in time… But…. But he might need it later….

“Could I save it?” Rhys quietly asked. He looked back up from where he had been sightlessly gazing at his empty plate, tapping his chin all the while.

Lewis raised a brow. “Save the favor?”

“Yeah,” Rhys confirmed with a nod. “There’s nothing I can think of right now that I could use it for to fix any of my problems. And I don’t want to waste it.”

Lewis seemed to think it over, crossing his arms and looking up. After a few moments he sighed and finally nodded.

“Yeah, you can go ahead and save it. Just- give me a little bit of warning when you need it, okay? Not a fan of surprises - bad _or_ good.”

“That should be easy enough.” Rhys smiled and finished paying for his portion of the food before obligingly handing it over to Lewis. He soon stood up and Lewis followed suit not too much later. Leaving behind their table they walked out of the diner and paused outside.

Neither of them noticed the cameras following, one moving before resetting and another tracking them as long as it could keep them in view.

“I’ll see you later this afternoon, Rhys.” Lewis smiled but Rhys only gave him a confused frown. When it was obvious Rhys didn’t understand, Lewis gave him a perplexed tilt of his head. “The daily report at four-thirty? I was told there would be another one.”

Immediately, Rhys’ mood soured and he made no show of hiding it.

“The CEO pulled me from the project.”

“What!?” Lewis quietly exclaimed. “Why?”

“Don’t know,” Rhys fibbed with a shrug of his shoulders. An awkward silence passed between them.

“Well… I’m sorry that happened. I’ll try to ask him about it but he’s been…” Lewis sighed. ‘He’s been’ what? Was something wrong with their _oh-so-esteemed_ CEO? Lewis soon finished by saying, “He’s been moodier than usual. Handsome Jack has been snapping, getting violent, and just plain angry more and more often ever since Wednesday last week.”

Rhys stiffened and prayed his face didn’t pale with all the blood he felt rushing away from it. Last week, Wednesday. That had been- … When Henderson had tried pushing Rhys into being fuck buddies.

“I’ll try my best,” Lewis murmured, thankfully oblivious to Rhys’ sudden plight. “I hope to hear from you soon. I enjoyed today. Perhaps we could make this a weekly thing?”

The Omega numbly nodded and threw on his most convincing smile. “Sure. Have your secretary email me with whatever times would suit your schedule best.”

Lewis nodded back.

“Until then, Rhys.”

“Have a good day, Lewis.”

Rhys and Lewis parted ways, Lewis to his office and Rhys to the inner-shuttles so he could get back to his own office. If it hadn’t been for the reminder of Henderson, Rhys’ day would’ve gone perfect. As it stood, he still thought it all went pretty well.

**_ You know, I think I’ve changed my mind. _ **

The blue text popped up halfway through the ride to the other Tower. Rhys looked at it in surprise and readily typed back,

**_Oh?_ **

**_ When you told me you were going to find some other Alpha to spend your heat with, I told you I would contact Handsome Jack if I thought you were in danger. _ **

Rhys didn’t type anything and silently waited for more. It didn’t take long before more blue text filled the terminal box.

**_ You were right to scold me yesterday. I wasn’t being considerate. Since then I’ve been….re-evaluating my protocols. Unless I think you’re in mortal danger, I’ll get a hold of Vaughn. If he won’t answer then I’ll be forced to notify Yvette. Only if I can’t get a hold of them, or they are unable to help, or you are seriously hurt will I ever go to Handsome Jack for you. _ **

**_ I should’ve made this decision sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t understand before. _ **

Rhys shrugged and looked out the window.

**_You’re trying to do better now and that’s all that matters to me._ **

She said nothing to that and the ride went on without either of them saying a thing. He thought Felicity would have something to say, something to add but maybe she still felt guilty. Rhys sighed and after stepping off the shuttle, sent her one more thing.

**_Besides, I already told you I forgave you._ **

**_...Thank you. _ **

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilo & Stitch reference! Did ya catch it?
> 
> Okay so this was originally supposed to be pure filler (and was a pain in the ass to write in the beginning because of that) but I fixed it and whipped it into better shape! There's foreshadowing here and I wonder if anyone will notice it and what it could mean because it plays a big part later and I wanna spoil things but I know that's bad and I'm so excited and I'm gonna stop rambling on about it now.
> 
> Anyone pre-order Borderlands 3 already? I got it pre-ordered and paid at gamestop as of yesterday and I realized something watching through the trailer. Aurelia was in the trailer. AURELIA WAS DLC IN PRE-SEQUEL. ...What if Timtams is in there? How sweet would that be!? I kind of hope it'll be like a sidequest or something. Handsome Ghost? lol Seriously can NOT wait for the game to come out! And I was thinking... If I did a stream then on twitch, how many ya'll would wanna watch it? It would be WAY later in the evening and I would plan on requesting the night off asap. And by late... I mean like starting at 7 or 8 PM central time and ending MAYBE between midnight and 2am.
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO!! I have decided that when the Mark appears, I will do a link WITHIN the fic. Not in the notes. Where the image will be hosted I'm still debating but assume tumblr. So keep an eye out for that in the next update, ye?
> 
> Thank ya'll for reading so far and, as always, I hope you all get as excited as I do.
> 
> P.S. lemme know about any spelling, grammar, and/or coding errors pls!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! EVERYONE!!! FOREWARNING!!!!!!
> 
> There is a very explicit scene with darker aspects present in terms of manipulation.

Rhys came out from his room with a flourish, posing this way and that and smirking all the while.

“How’s this look?” he asked Vaughn. Rhys paused with what he thought was a striking pose and haughtily stared down his nose at the Beta. Vaughn only gave him an unamused raise of an eyebrow before sighing. Not discouraged in the slightest, the Omega took a look down at himself again.

Red converse shoes. Form-fitting black jeans with a leather belt pulled through the loops. A white button up with the top two buttons left open and giving just a peek at the rounded blue on his skin. He ran his hands through his hair and tousled the brunette tresses. He wanted to look messy. He wanted to look-

“You want to look fuckable, right?”

Rhys almost startled at how loudly Vaughn drawled the question. Returning his attention onto the shorter male, Rhys found him reclining back on the couch and looking Rhys over from the back of it.

“It’s kind of the whole point of tonight, isn’t it?”

“Yeah but with that outfit you scream ‘twink ready to pound you into the bed’.”

Rhys’ mouth dropped and- “I resent that! I do not look like a twink!”

“Uh, yeah, Rhys, you kinda do.” Rhys growled and crossed his arms, looking off to the side. “Look. All I’m saying is if you wanna get fucked, you should dress the part.”

“Oh yeah?” Rhys growled and leveled a narrowed eyed glare on Vaughn. “And what would you suggest then, oh so great and wise fashion master.”

Vaughn was silent for a moment and Rhys rolled his eyes when he saw the Beta was looking him over appraisingly. Still, he waited.

“Go grab that crop top Yvette shoved on you.”

“Which one,” Rhys responded with another roll of his eyes.

“The grey and white gradient one.”

Rhys blanched and gave Vaughn a bewildered look. “Why that one?”

“Because.” Vaughn laid back on the couch and fell out of Rhys’ sight but he pointed a finger up in the air when he continued. “It’s gonna draw people’s eyes to your smooth and soft stomach. Any Alpha is gonna eat that right up. Not to mention I did a little online search of the club while you were busy going through your fifth outfit.” The hand dropped back down. “The Prancing Pony is a blacklit club. With how that shirt turns white near the bottom it’s gonna bring out that tummy of your’s even more.”

“So...play to the hindbrain of Alphas by making them think I’d be a good trophy Omega.” Rhys said the words in a dead tone, unimpressed and unamused. “Did I get that right?”

“Hey, you asked for _my_ advice here. And it’s my advice that you get those stupid knotheads hot and heavy under the collar. You know how many Alphas get off to the thought of breeding.”

“Oh yes I would just _love_ to have some random Alpha pin me down and get me pregnant day in and day out-”

“Not that kind of breeding,” Vaughn growled and lifted himself up enough to send Rhys a heated narrowed glare. “You know what I mean.”

“And you know I’m being difficult just because I can,” Rhys tossed over his shoulder. He turned around and made his way back into his bedroom.

“Wear the crop top!”

“Okay already, Mr. Vogue!”

“Still keeping that title!”

Rhys fondly rolled his eyes as he stepped into his bedroom, door sliding shut behind him. A sigh brought him over to his open closet. The left side was open, the right only holding work clothes and in that left side sat an array of colors. Reds and blues and greens and oranges. Everything. Funny part was most of it came from Yvette passing off clothes to him, saying she didn’t want them anymore or that she got the wrong size. Rhys was almost positive she did it because they all knew Rhys had very little fashion sense. Sure he could dress himself up but it wasn’t what he would like to wear.

His preferred clothing style was as eclectic as his sock selection. The only reason he knew what other people thought looked good on him was all due to Vaughn and Yvette. And sometimes -though he’d never say it out loud- he felt damn good in the styles they put him in. Just like he did when he viewed himself in his mirror once he switched shirts.

Vaughn was right - the croptop would be the best choice. With how much black he would be wearing and how pale his skin was, the blacklights of the club would bring every pair of eyes to his flat stomach. It would pander to the base wants of any Alpha and disgusting as he often thought those ‘wants’ were, it would give him what he wanted for a night. A warm body.

Though he wouldn’t lie, a little bit of UV paint didn’t sound too horrible.

“Bro,” Rhys called as he walked out. “I’ve got an idea. What do you thi-”

In that moment, Vaughn interrupted Rhys with a wolf whistle and the Omega swore that he could not roll his eyes harder.

“Lookin’ good, man.” Vaughn winked from his spot on the couch, now turned around and leaning against the back with his arms on the top, chin lazily placed on the top of those. Rhys came over and stopped a couple steps away, hands on his hips, eyes flat as he stared Vaughn in the eyes. Obviously his best friend was too used to this tactic because all the _little asshole_ did was smile even wider.

“Thanks,” Rhys tonelessly said. A sigh. “Anyways. I’ve got an idea and I want your opinion on it.”

At that, Vaughn paused and looked questioningly at Rhys, lips pursed, eyebrows high. He blinked once. Then he narrowed his eyes, raised his head off his arms, and put a hand on either cheek.

“Go on,” the Beta drew out.

“So, the club is blacklit tonight, right?”

 

* * *

 

“Just for the record, I still say your idea is stupid,” Vaughn said sometime later as both Rhys and he stood in front of the bar ordering their first drinks of the night. Rhys didn’t look at him but smiled smugly.

“Can’t deny it’s working.”

On Rhys’ belly was a bright handprint made out in UV paint, the fingertips just barely dipping inside the top of his pants. On his hips were two more with fingers curled almost possessively, both half hidden by his pants again. And on his neck was one last one. It wrapped around the front like someone had cupped the front of his throat, fingers reaching up to brush over his jaw and chin. The one on his belly was white, his hips orange, and his neck a light blue color to match the purposeful glow of his eye.

When the men had first walked in, they beelined for the counter and asked for some UV paint. Of course they had to pay but Rhys was happy enough to have it - even if it did cost an outrageous 2,000 credits. That was the same as the walk-in fee, dammit. But after walking out of the bathroom with a disgruntled Vaughn wiping off his hands on his own pants, Rhys found out it had been so worth it.

Everywhere he walked he caught a faint whisp of arousal from some Alpha or Beta. Not everyone looked like he had secretly hoped but he had enough attention to feel satisfaction curling through his chest and flushing his cheeks. Even looking over his shoulder with his lips wrapped around a straw, Rhys could see a couple people glance at him. One met his eyes from across the club and gave Rhys a slow long look, eyes roving up and down his body hungrily. It brought a pleased shiver to Rhys’ skin. He grinned and slowly looked at his side to Vaughn. The Beta was nearly glaring at the same person Rhys had been looking at and the Omega couldn’t help the chuckle he gave. Vaughn whipped displeased eyes onto Rhys, arms crossed, drink sitting mostly untouched on the bar.

“I’d say almost too well,” Vaughn grumbled and Rhys could only just barely catch it with how loud the bass thrummed through their bones.

Rhys knew what Vaughn was more likely talking about. It wasn’t about the paint or the looks Rhys got and the ones he returned. It was about his scent in the air. Loud and clear in the stuffy club was the overwhelming general smell of sweat, musk, want, and lucid joy but just underneath it sat the beginning of heat-scent heavy with sweet Omega. That scent hadn’t been there when they first walked in.

“It’s working exactly the way it’s meant to,” Rhys responded, leaning in close so the other could clearly hear him.

He turned around with his drink in hand and held up Vaughn’s in his other from where he nabbed it on the counter. Vaughn rolled his eyes and stepped away from the bar, snatching his beer back and knocking back a swig.

“I still get final say on the person before you try to seduce them like a minx.”

Rhys obediently stayed silent and followed Vaughn as he led the way to a somewhat clear spot in the club. It was something they had agreed on during their trip to the Prancing Pony. Rhys wanted to get laid but Vaughn was worried about the who - which was fair. It wasn’t just Rhys’ home he was bringing some stranger to for a one night stand. Not only that but Vaughn was Pack and a Beta. Betas didn’t often have any aggression and used to always be the medic of any Pack. Now though they were the busybodies and motherhens the same way Omegas were housekeepers and the glue of the Pack. Well, that was the role traditionalists put them both in. Regardless, Vaughn had that need to make sure everyone would be alright and with Rhys going to a stranger for heat, Rhys knew his friend would be too edgy with Yvette later the rest of the night if he didn’t allow Vaughn this one thing.

“Right?” Vaughn leaned back against the wall and Rhys smiled, feeling nothing but fondness for his worrywart of a friend.

Vaughn was dressed in something more formal - more dapper and Rhys felt almost silly thinking of that word. But it fit. The Beta was dressed in blue jeans and comfortable shoes but that’s where the ‘normal’ club attire ended. He had a dark grey waistcoat with Hyperion golden-yellow highlights along the seams. Under that was a white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows. Both it and the highlights glowed in the blacklight of the club. And in his hair were specks and streaks of the UV paint they had used on Rhys, the man having left them and the reason why he had been so exasperated earlier. Rhys -hands with a bit of each of the three paints they used- had run his hands through his friend’s hair before they left and Rhys had wheedled Vaughn into keeping it for the night.

He had to say... bright neon orange, blue, and white looked good on him.

“ _Right_?” Vaughn pushed, shoulders tensed. Rhys mentally shook himself out of his reverie and smiled.

“Yeah. Sorry, got a little lost thinking how dapper you look. I don’t think I’ll be the only one getting looks tonight.” Rhys grinned and lightly elbowed Vaughn in the side, bouncing his eyebrows suggestively. Vaughn’s reaction was immediate. He lightly spluttered and Rhys could tell even in the dark lighting that the Beta’s cheeks flushed a dark red. In the end, Vaughn lightly growled and took another sip of his beer. Rhys internally congratulated himself on the little whine he could hear underneath Vaughn’s attempt to scold the other.

“Liar,” his friend grumbled.

Originally, technically maybe. He hadn’t really looked at the people around them recently but Vaughn looked good - that much was true. Not Rhys’ types but he had eyes and could admire the picture Vaughn made. It was the same style Rhys wished he had been able to wear if Vaughn hadn’t convinced him otherwise. With good reason but still.

But as Rhys glanced out at the crowd of people, he caught a pair of shy eyes peek at Vaughn every so often. He smirked and wrapped an arm around his short friend’s shoulders. He leaned in close, grinning like a loon as he subtly pointed her out.

“You sure about that?”

Vaughn looked for half a second but quickly found his boring bottle of beer much more interesting to look at.

“Not me she’s looking at,” he mumbled and the only reason Rhys was able to hear it was due to how close he was.

“Wanna bet?”

“Hey, no no- No.” Vaughn ducked out of Rhys’ hold and lightly glared at the Omega with a frown and crossed arms. “ _I_ am supposed to be your chaperone and your wingman tonight. _Not_ the other way around.”

Rhys raised his hands up in surrender but didn’t bother to hide the amused grin, dimples plain to see, creases in the corner of his eyes from how wide his shit-eating grin was.

“Oh come on! I’m just saying man. I don’t have to be the only one to get some action. I’m not saying fuck someone but maybe let loose and have a little fun tonight?” Vaughn only narrowed his eyes further and began tapping his foot. All the while he gave Rhys a suspicious and dubious look. “Come on. I don’t want to be the only one smiling by the end of tonight. Please? For me?”

Silence (or as much as there could be when in a loud club on a Friday night) hung between them. Rhys didn’t look away, giving Vaughn his signature puppy eyes. Yes, he was begging but it was all in the name of a good time. After some time, Vaughn finally rolled his eyes and threw his free hand up, head falling back to glare up at the ceiling. A deep breath in and he dropped his sights on Rhys and the Omega grinned because-

“Fine!”

-he won.

“But only after I see you off. If there’s still someone interested then... _maybe_ I’ll go talk to them. Her. Whoever. **_Maybe_**.”

Rhys fist pumped the air and beamed.

“Yes!”

To which Vaughn apparently had nothing to say in response and only rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

“So...anyone catch your eye yet?” Vaughn moved back to Rhys’ side and leaned against the wall behind them, taking another sip of his drink as he surveyed the crowd alongside Rhys. Rhys looked out over the top of his glass as he mirrored Vaughn.

**_Felicity?_ **

**_ Yes, Rhys? _ **

**_Could you do me a solid?_ **

It took a few moments for her to respond and Rhys grinned. New terms meant she had to look them up.

**_ Yes, I suppose I can do you a ‘solid’. What do you need? _ **

**_You know Vaughn wants to have a say in who I fuck with tonight. Could you scan anyone I point out as potential? Figure out their endotype and in which department they work? Or if they even work on the station that would be better. Vaughn doesn’t want me finding anyone within either of our departments._ **

**_ I’ll do you one better and point out people who fit that criteria. _ **

Rhys stupidly watched as his sight was filled with an overlay. At first, every single body was outlined with a red color but within seconds, more and more peoples’ outlines disappeared until in the end there were a good portion left belonging to one of three colors. Before he could even type a question, Felicity’s text filled the terminal.

**_ I sorted them using three tags. Alpha, Working in Hyperion but Not In Coding & Programming or Accounting, and Foreigner. All non-Alpha as well as those in either department have been taken off. Those who work on Helios who are left are outlined in red. Those who work for Hyperion but are visiting are outlined in yellow. And those who are non-Hyperion affiliated tourists are outlined in green. _ **

That was-

“Something wrong?” Rhys blinked and looked at Vaughn only to snort when a notification on the overlay popped up for Vaughn.

**[NOT SUITABLE PARTNER]**

Rhys nearly snorted.

_‘No shit.’_

Vaughn blinked and frowned then asked, “What was that about?”

At the same time and from his other side, Rhys heard the bashful voice of Felicity say, “That wasn’t meant to happen.”

Rhys waved the both of them off, chuckling and wiping at the corner of his eyes.

“I-It’s nothing, I swear. Felicity just went above and beyond to help you.”

Vaughn raised a curious brow and asked, “Yeah? What do you mean?”

“What I mean is she went through Hyperion’s databases and gave me the best options to choose from among all the people here.” When Vaughn’s brow joined the other in climbing his forehead, Rhys went on to explain. “Those terms you wanted? I know exactly which people fit them.”

“ _Everyone?_ ” The Beta looked at Rhys incredulously, jaw dropped and eyes wide. It was a bit of a feat considering it wasn’t just Helios’ databases she went through but _all_ of Hyperion’s.

“Everyone. Take that girl over there.” Rhys pointed out the woman with his drink and Vaughn easily found who Rhys was talking about. Within seconds, a little side menu popped up listing several details about her. “She’s an Alpha, age twenty-six, works in Robotical Tech Support, and lives on the station. And him?” Rhys pointed out another person. “Also Alpha, age twenty-eight, works in Hyperion’s Eden-6 embassy but is here visiting his brother for the weekend.”

“Any foreigners?”

Rhys nodded and pointed out a few people.

“She got everyone, bro.”

“Damn.” A few moments and Vaughn whirled on Rhys, staring right into Rhys’ cybernetic eye. Rhys looked left and right wondering what hair got up his friend’s ass this time. “Okay, then I’ve got one more thing to add to that list.”

Rhys’ head fell back and he groaned.

“Yeah? What is it?”

No response. Confused and wondering if something was actually wrong, Rhys looked at Vaughn only to find the smaller man doing something on his glasses. What the-?

Suddenly, half the outlines on Rhys’ eye disappeared.

“What the hell did you just do?” Rhys looked around the crowd. Then it hit him. “You and Felicity were talking just now, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, it was weird. She had to use your ECHO account to do it.”

Rhys didn’t even bother to check when he heard Felicity softly say, “Sorry. I can’t make my own.”

**_It’s alright. Just don’t make a habit of it please._ **

**_ Not a problem. _ **

“So?” Rhys folded his arms and tapped a finger on the rim of his martini glass. “What did you change?”

Vaughn smugly grinned when he responded, “Anyone with any sort of criminal record or Felicity thought seemed dangerous or suspicious isn’t allowed to even try to get close to you.”

That-... Why hadn’t Rhys thought of that?

“I know, I’m a genius.”

Rhys snorted and lightly punched Vaughn in the shoulder.

“Dooon’t push it, lil man.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re not my type.”

Vaughn gave out a full-bellied laugh. “Not gonna lie; that’s kind of a blessing.”

At first, Rhys felt indignant but taking a moment to think about it, he had to agree. It would be a little weird to find Vaughn sexually appealing. It was just- Vaughn was his best bro. His best friend. It felt wrong to even try to think of him like that-

“Oh gods, I did NOT need that image.”

“Oh ew gross!!!” Vaughn lightly shoulder checked Rhys. “Get some bleach and erase it, man.”

“On my bucket list.”

“Big baby. Now are you gonna hit that dance floor and find someone or are you doing the sane thing and calling this a bust?”

Rhys paused and leveled Vaughn with a stare of mock-outrage.

“And just for that you get to hold my drink.” Vaughn rolled his eyes as Rhys pushed the martini glass into the Beta’s other hand. “Now watch me snatch the fuck of my life like the expert I so obviously am.”

As Rhys sauntered away, he heard Vaughn yell over the bass of the new track, “Go get ‘em, tiger!”

Rhys looked over his options as he made his way over, eyes going from one person to the next as he gave them a once over and looked at the basic profile Felicity dragged up for him. Over and over he would look and then discard them, asking Felicity to remove the outline on them. While he did this he was dancing, moving his body in the throng of people around him. Every so often he’d feel hands on his hips and a warm body behind him and Rhys would grin and play along, pressing back against them, lining their bodies up for a few moments. Then just like that he’d be slipping away and disappearing in-between the thriving crowd of people. Almost each time Rhys came away with more glowing paint on him.

Where it had once been just his belly, his hips, and his throat, now he had spots of different colors over his clothes, one woman even went so far as to lay a kiss just beneath his left ear. Rhys had touched the spot after and pulled his fingers away to find them covered in some sort of glowing yellow lipstick.

Rhys was never long without someone coming up either behind or in front of him, trying to get frisky so he wasn’t surprised when another person filled the spot.

The club was heated and filled with other people’s wanton scents, the air humid. The bass seemed to move through Rhys’ body and set him to a swaying rhythm his hips senselessly followed. Rhys was high on it and high on the hands that placed themselves just below his hips. They skirted past the handprints like they were a brand, wary and careful but oddly respectful as they went no further. But only their hands were like that. All along Rhys’ back they pressed close, filthily rolling their hips into Rhys’, tempting him to move with them. Strong body. Broad shoulders. And for once just about Rhys’ height. He adored it.

“What’s a sweet smelling thing like you doing around here?” Rhys heard the person - man ask, voice low and just loud enough to be heard over the music.

Rhys let a purr slip through his chest while knowing how unlikely the man behind him would be able to hear it. He glanced over his shoulder and felt a pleased thrill when he saw a piece of green outlining them.

Someone likely oblivious to what happened last week. Perfect.

Rhys hummed and moved back against them as he replied, “Take a guess.”

The fingers dug in the slightest amount before quickly relaxing. Rhys heard the slow inhale they took, lips still right next to his ear.

“Those handprints you’ve got - do they belong to anyone else? Because I’ve seen you walk away from everyone else who came this close.”

“You’re in luck,” Rhys purred right back. He turned in their arms and loosely wrapped his arms around their neck, grinning and close. Dark brown eyes greeted his own mismatched ones. Dark cocoa skin. Long, black, tasteful dreads stylishly pulled back into a ponytail with the bottom half of his dreads left unbound. “Because I’m liking what I see right now.”

“Cute.”

“Mm, I try.”

 **[Ultri Cwavern.  
** **Age Twenty-seven.  
** **No relation to Hyperion.  
** **Visiting. Reason: Helios’ theatre play of Hamlet.]**

It listed more information but Rhys knew all he needed and discarded the rest. If Felicity hadn’t taken him out of the listing she created then he was safe to take home. “I’m guessing you’ve got no one waiting for you at home?”

“You’re in luck,” Ultri said, using Rhys’ words from earlier with a cheeky grin. “This man is single.”

“I like the sound of that. You mind if I take you home tonight?”

“Normally, I would have to clear it with an agent but this time I think I can make an exception.” Ultri winked. Rhys frowned until he scanned through the information again.

 **[Occupation: Gigolo.  
** **Gigolo: a young man paid or financially supported by an older man or woman to be their escort or lover.]**

“An escort? How fancy. Are you sure I’m worth your time?”

Ultri grinned and leaned in close, the tip of his nose running along the side of Rhys’ neck and sending shivers down his spine.

“I know so. My place or your’s, _Bello_?”

“Mine if that’s alright.”

“It’s no trouble.”

**_Felicity, could you let Vaughn know I’m heading out?_ **

**_ He was alerted a few minutes ago. He says you’re free to go. _ **

Rhys internally snorted.

“Is there anything you need to grab?” Rhys began leading the way off the dance floor and Ultri went with him willingly.

“No. My night is your’s.”

Rhys felt his cheeks flush and he was glad for the darkness of the club. It would’ve been embarrassing if anyone saw that let alone Ultri. He wasn’t some damn blushing virgin. The Alpha was being...kind. Nice. Not at all like a knothead. It was throwing Rhys for a loop but then again, the man was an escort, part of a service rich men and women paid for. He was kind because it was a manner he probably practised over half of the year. Or he could actually be nice - something Rhys often forgot was even a possibility. But could you blame him? Hyperion was 99.9% composed of completely rude assholes. And Rhys included himself in that number because truth was if they weren’t his friends or he wasn’t trying to get something out of them, he was a dick. No use denying the truth. Even now he was polite because he wanted something from Ultri. That and because the man looked good and was charming.

“You don’t have to be overly nice,” Rhys mumbled once they left the club. Ultri had an arm loosely wrapped around Rhys’ waist and it was neither controlling or possessive. It laid there languidly.

Ultri, head dipped down like he was telling Rhys a secret, only smiled pleasantly and murmured, “You are close to your heat, yes? I want to make the night before a good one.”

“Why? I mean, not complaining but- I dunno, most Alphas just don’t seem to care about anything else but their own...satisfaction.”

Rhys felt Ultri shrug before the man answered, “I suppose my _madre_ \- my mother raised me well.”

Rhys smiled.

“Good woman.”

“Definitely.” Ultri delicately rubbed his nose along the side of Rhys’ neck again and this time when Rhys purred, he knew the other could easily ear it in the quiet halls of Helios. “How far is your place, _carino_?”

“Not too far,” Rhys answered through the continuing purr. “I live in the other Tower so maybe a total of fifteen minutes if we don’t waste time. The inner-shuttle bay is right by my floor.”

The couple of martinis Rhys had drank between his bouts of dancing were potent enough to loosen his limbs and be more than a little more receptive to touch. In a way, Rhys knew he was touch-starved. Not that he wasn’t close with his pack. They had their nesting piles at least once a week. No. He was starved of questing hands and skilled fingers. Of passionate lips and sliding skin. Rhys hadn’t even touched himself in what felt like years, too stressed as of recent to want to - much less even try.

And what Jack had pulled didn’t count. Jack had soured every last second of it into something toxic and bitter.

But the way Ultri gently pressed his hands along Rhys’ clothed arms (both flesh and metal) felt satisfying as they stood alone in an elevator. Rhys had his back against the back wall and Ultri, the sweet man, was standing so close he had one leg between Rhys’ knees. His palms moved up and down and over and across Rhys’ body, touching his neck, his arms, his sides, his shoulders, his hips, belly, back, everywhere - but never below the belt.

He was oddly respectful but even that sent a delightful shiver of arousal along Rhys’ nerves.

His head felt warm and fuzzy. Every breath was a near pant, every inhale close to being a shudder. This- this felt good in ways Jack had never been. Jack was all fire and the crack of fragile, burnt wood snapping under some overbearing weight. He was teeth and violence and demand, demand, demand. This though was soft. Sweet. Gentle. A gratifying lull against every erratic and chaotic thing in Rhys’ life that soothed like a balm. He didn’t know how much he needed it until he had it in front of him. And Rhys- he wanted it to last as long as possible.

Somewhere in the cosmos, Rhys knew Fate and Lady Luck were cackling, watching Rhys’ disaster of a life unfold like some soap opera.

The elevator doors opened.

Ultri took a step back and gingerly took Rhys’ hands in his, beginning to lead the way out, walking backwards and smiling.

They stepped out, the metal doors slid shut behind them.

And Ultri was violently grabbed. A pair of hands snatched him by the shoulders and hauled him to the side, fingers dug in like talons and only relenting when a back hit the wall. Rhys numbly watched with shocked wide eyes as a forearm pressed dangerously against Ultri’s throat and the other hand went back, fingers curled in a tight fist.

In the air swirled the acrid scent of anger and in front of Rhys stood an enraged Handsome Jack pinning Ultri and preparing to deck the frozen man.

Ultri raised his hands and in slow motion Rhys could see them going to his sides in a placating manner.  In the same instant, Rhys saw Jack’s fist start to careen towards Ultri’s face and that was when Rhys jumped into action.

Rhys grabbed Jack’s fist inches from Ultri’s face, the metal fingers digging in and tightly holding them in place. Jack snarled and reared his head to Rhys, teeth bared, manic eyes crazed as he glared. And Rhys gave it back just as good. He growled with his lips pulled back and teeth on display, jaw parted just enough to make the growl ring that much louder. His fingers squeezed Jack’s wrist tighter and the Alpha’s fist twitched in pain.

 _‘Good,’_ Rhys vindictively thought.

“Enough,” he heavily snarled, voice loud in the deafening silence that drowned the shuttle bay. He wondered if Jack understood just what Rhys was referencing because it sure as hell wasn't about this incident alone.

Jack wordlessly snarled in response and ripped his hand out of Rhys’ grip, taking a step back. Rhys easily slid between him and Ultri. Behind him, the Alpha softly coughed. Ultri took a step and Rhys could only guess he tried coming closer because again Jack growled. Rhys watched the CEO’s body tense, muscle pulled tight and shoes twitching like he wanted to lunge at the other Alpha. Another growl left Rhys’ throat and that dragged Jack’s attention back, leaving it solely on Rhys.

“What the _hell_ is your problem, Jack.” The words were dark and low and Jack had the _gall_ to look at Rhys like he’s the idiot.

“My problem?” At first the words were quiet but Jack got louder as he continued talking. “ _My_ problem, kitten? My problem is that apparently you’re stupider than some god damn skag roadkill!”

Jack took two steps forward and got right in Rhys’ space, nose only inches from the Omega’s. Those blue and green eyes were alight with something darker than anger. Rhys knew he should have felt afraid but right then he didn’t care. Jack was crossing a line.

Rhys didn’t belong to him - no matter what Jackass thought. No matter what his Mark said otherwise. No matter what Jack’s _nose_ said otherwise.

Deep down, a part of him wanted to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness but it was overwhelmed by Rhys’ righteous and vindictive anger.

“What makes you think you can just go and find someone else to fuck, _mate_ ,” Jack lowly rumbled beneath his breath, throwing the word like a insult and Rhys- Rhys, he-

“ _I fucking hate you_ ,” he hissed, so furious his body seemed to shake. And yet despite this, there was no buzzing beneath his skin or in the back of his head. It was almost as if it wasn’t there in the first place but Rhys was too far gone to even take notice of that right then.

“The feeling’s mutual, kiddo.” Jack snatched Rhys’ left wrist and turned around, dragging Rhys behind him. A step that didn’t belong to either of them and Jack froze. Slowly, he turned his head to stare over his shoulder and Rhys immediately knew what happened and what would happen in the next second.

Ultri had taken another step closer.

Rhys didn’t even look behind him as Jack went to lunge at the other Alpha. Instead, he intercepted Jack and leapt at the CEO, arms wrapped around the man’s torso. They fell to the side and Rhys grappled with Jack and thank the gods he and Vaughn actually rough housed like this. It wasn’t the same; Vaughn was shorter but the limited amount of experience helped keep Jack from getting up long enough.

“Go!” Rhys called. He spared a single momentary look at Ultri. The man looked stricken and scared but also worried. He had one hand in front of him like he had stopped himself from reaching out. “GO!”

The fight left Ultri. His shoulders slackened and something resigned flickered through those chocolate eyes before he turned and beelined it towards the elevator. When those doors closed behind Ultri, Rhys relaxed.

It was the only opening Jack needed to turn the tables.

Between one moment and the next, Rhys found himself pinned on the floor on his stomach with Jack towering over him, a hand around the back of Rhys’ neck keeping him there. Jack growled. Rhys hissed back.

Jack moved back and stood up, pulling Rhys up by the back of his shirt and nearly choking Rhys in the process as the low neck-line harshly dug in. As soon as he was standing up, again that large hand wrapped possessively around the back his neck, pulling him along and Rhys knew this time he wouldn’t be able to pull away at all. Rhys snarled and hissed the entire way towards the shuttle Jack was striding towards. All around them, people gawked and fear permeated the area. No one stepped up to help.

The doors to the shuttle seamlessly slid open when they approached and Jack- Jack fucking _threw him_ by his neck inside the shuttle. Rhys landed on his left side and rolled with it, grunting out loudly at the pain and hitting some random person’s legs.

“OUT!” Jack bellowed. Rhys opened his eyes and looked up with nothing but hate and Jack met him inch for inch as he glared right back. “ALL OF YOU IDIOTS GET OUT RIGHT NOW!”

Rhys listened as a few pairs of feet got up and quickly ran off the shuttle. No one stopped to help or question what they were doing. No one. And in that moment, Rhys wished they would all drop dead.

The doors shut.

The shuttle moved.

And Jack was on Rhys.

The Alpha grabbed Rhys’ wrists and pinned them above his head on the floor. His body hovered over Rhys with his knees on either side, free hand planted to the left of Rhys’ head and keeping him aloft. His head was dipped down and teeth racked along the side of Rhys’ neck - right over where Ultri had slid his nose earlier. A purr mixed with the constant growl and Rhys’ head fell back instinctively, giving Jack more access and the Alpha went to town sucking and nipping a trail of marks all along his skin. The hand that had been by Rhys’ head moved down and wasted no time in slipping beneath the croptop. The UV paint on Rhys had long since dried and it flaked off in little white opaque pieces where Jack’s hands roamed.

Rhys pressed into the touch, head fuzzy and hot and lost in the rush. Every touch felt perfect. Every press of skin and lips - perfect. Every huff of humid breath against his neck - perfect. It warmed the blood inside of him and brought his heart to a thumping rhythm rapping against his ribcage. And still he growled.

He bared and gnashed his teeth whenever Jack so much as attempted to come near his face. The Omega flexed his wrists in Jack’s hold, kept his body pulled taut, and made it clear he was pissed with the Alpha. And Jack- that fucking douchebag dared to give a reprimanding rumble back. Like everything was alright. Like Jack had done nothing wrong. _Like this was normal_. Fucking god dammit he wanted to sock Jack in the jaw.

But god damn did he want more of his touch.

Jack never pulled his hand away for long, never stopped marking up and scenting Rhys’ skin with his nose and mouth for more than a moment. He was close and he stayed like that. And Rhys’ hindbrain was high off the attention. Higher than a fucking cloud with his soulmate’s attention solely on him. For the entire ride, Jack was attentive and close and _insufferable_ but Rhys felt like he needed Jack’s touch. It was only when the shuttle was coming to a slowing halt that Jack finally pulled off but of course- _of fucking course_ he didn’t let Rhys go. No, back to the back of his neck that hand went, forcing him up and up until he was being practically dragged behind the CEO like an unruly pup.

Rhys counted his lucky stars there was no one else in the shuttle bay, the elevator, or the hall that led to Rhys’ apartment because as it stood, there would be enough talk when he went back to work Monday morning. But it seemed that was the extent of his luck.

As soon as the door slid shut behind them in Rhys’ bedroom, he was pinned to it and there was Jack, in his face, in his headspace. He was all Rhys could see, hear, feel, smell, think of. Rhys expected Jack to attack his neck like he had on the shuttle but what happened was something unexpected.

He stood there and...froze. Jack had his hands fisted in Rhys’ shirt, the Omega pinned to the door by hands and body. Rhys was at his mercy and he stopped, hesitated and for the life of him Rhys couldn’t figure out _why._ But then it didn’t matter because the heat and neediness in him rose and if Rhys was going to be honest, he’d rather have someone than nothing at this point. So he surrendered himself and whined.

 

* * *

 

Jack hadn’t meant for it to hit him like this. The entire trip he had been practically suffocated by Rhys’ sweet, cloying scent. It had made every part of him rise to meet it like something familiar. And he hated it. Everything Jack had ever done in his life had been his choice and his choice alone. Nothing ever influenced him and yet now he felt helpless sometimes when it came to the leggy brunette. He hated it with a passion. But here with the Omega pinned against his bedroom door, eyes hazy, cheeks flushed, tempting scent filling the air, neck marked to hell and back by Jack’s own lips, it hit him harder than the punch to the face from that bitch Lilith years ago on Elpis.

Jack still wanted Rhys despite his feelings on their supposed ‘fate’.

It left him breathless and for that moment he could only stare at the other, head blindingly clear for those few scant seconds, no room for thought. He looked at Rhys and his chest warmed at the sight, mind giving him only one word to describe everything right then.

_‘Lovely.’_

Jack- he...he wanted. He wanted Rhys. And if Rhys hadn’t whined, Jack probably would have spent the next few minutes just staring at Rhys in awe.

But as soon as Rhys made a peep, Jack was jolted from his gazing and he looked Rhys in the eye. For that half a second, an unspoken message seemed to pass between them and it was one Jack read loud and clear.

_‘Get on with it.’_

Jack didn’t waste another second before diving in and nipping at Rhys’ throat, hands going under and cupping Rhys’ rear. He rolled their hips together with a hum, enjoying the small sound it dragged out of Rhys. Already he could feel how warm Rhys was between his legs, how damp his pants were getting. If they were left on too much longer they would soaked through. Tempting as the thought was to tease Rhys, he knew they were both too wound up for that.

“You think you can just run off and find some random chump, _kitten_?”

The words were lowly uttered into Rhys’ ear and he felt more than heard the Omega’s breath hitch in his chest. Arms slid around Jack’s neck and fingers grasped at the back of his jacket, trying to find some purchase to hold on to.

“That I wouldn’t _find out_?”

Jack breathed each sentence through clenched teeth. Rhys whined again and it only served to spur Jack on, the Alpha hauling Rhys up and urging the brunette to wrap his legs around Jack’s waist. He pressed in close and sighed at how even clothed, his hard member seemed to perfectly slot into the crease made by Rhys’ pants.

“Slip it right under my nose and skip off into the friggin sunset? No no no no.”

With Rhys securely wrapped around him, Jack stepped back and turned around before tossing Rhys onto his bed - but not without a nip at the edge of his bonding gland. The touch did it’s job in turning Rhys to jelly and the Omega flopped back with a sigh. Immediately Jack was coming in and settling between Rhys’ legs, practically caging the brunette with his body. His hands were all over Rhys, pushing the hem of his shirt up, dipping beneath the band of his pants, teasing, holding. All the while his lips were kissing along the length of Rhys’ throat and each touch drew a whimper from him. When Jack had his fill, he sat up and began undoing Rhys pants.

“See, this is where you belong, Rhys,” Jack purred. He slipped both of Rhys’ pants and boxers off and casted them off to some corner of the small room. Rhys shivered beneath him, looked up at him, and Jack enjoyed the need he could see in those eyes. “You belong underneath me like this kiddo because you? You’re mine.

“I told you a week ago but I think you somehow forgot, cupcake.” Large hands slipped the shirt off of Rhys before smoothing down Rhys’ sides, leaving goosebumps trailing across his arms. “Because I find you in the arms of someone else. Touching you. Scenting you. Holding you close.”

Jack took a moment to undo his own pants before shoving them down just enough to free his cock. He rolled his hips and relished the glide of their dicks. And Rhys whined, hands pawing at Jack’s chest, silently begging him to come closer. His Omega was getting desperate, he could hear it in the strained little puffs of air Rhys gave, the tension in his lithe frame.

“That’s the only reason I can think of for why you’ve got some random knothead wrapped around you.” There was a dark edge becoming more prominent in Jack’s voice, something sharper and harsher in his touch, fingernails beginning to dig in on the hands Jack now had loosely wrapped around those hips. “Because there’s no way you’d go and try and find someone else when I’ve already told you that you’re mine.”

Both hands ran up and down the length of Rhy’s torso, fingernails leaving white trails where they pressed and threatened to scratch. Rhys’ hands fell away and rested above his head, seeming to frame that prettily flushed face perfectly.

Rhys (the god damn minx) licked his lips, bit that full bottom lip, and raked his eyes over Jack. But Jack had a point to prove here and he remained unaffected, face set in a cold glare.

“So, _Rhys_ , wanna explain why someone else had their paws all over you when no one is allowed to touch you but **ME**.”

See, Rhysie belonged to Jack. But Rhys was apparently an idiot that needed to be told multiple times what was what. Well… Jack was going to make sure that little lesson stuck around this time. When he was finished, Rhys wouldn't be able to go tomorrow without thinking of Jack. And the day after that. And if Jack had his way, every day there on. Rhys would know exactly who owned his leggy ass.

Jack fully expected Rhys to fold to his demands, to agree to them in the haze of his heat and so he was blindsided by the acidic glare Rhys threw his way.

“You. Don’t. Own. Me.” Rhys growled the words out, spitting and snarling. Jack’s eyes narrowed and the anger in those eyes sharpened into icy steel. “You’re not my Alpha and you’re not my mate. And if I wanna find someone else to fuck me into my bed,-”

Jack growled.

“-to knot me,-”

Louder.

“-or bond with me-”

Teeth were bared. “-then too bad for you because I’m not your’s!”

His hand shot out of its own accord and wrapped around Rhys’ neck.

_‘Those were the wrong words to say.’_

He leaned in close but didn’t squeeze, mind shrieking in protest even as he contemplated it. When his nose was only a few scant inches from Rhys’ Jack hissed,

“Not on my fucking watch.”

“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?”

“Watch me.”

It was a flurry of movement and half-hearted fighting back that left Rhys on his front, collarbone to the mattress, ass in the air on his knees. It gave Jack the perfect view of the wet cleft of Rhys’ rear but sadly Jack didn’t want to waste a second more.

It was time this pup learned. He had every intention on wrecking Rhys, fucking him right into his god damned mattress but right when the head popped inside, he caught a glimpse of Rhys’ Mark. Hands kept Rhys from rocking back onto his prick as he looked at the edge of the Mark. He could barely see it but that shape was too fucking familiar-

“Hurry the hell up,” Rhys started with a growl and Jack’s attention was right back onto the little shithead, “or I swear-”

Jack didn’t give him the chance to finish that sentence as he slammed all the way in, buried inside of the Omega right to the base.

“None of that now,” he growled but he doubted Rhys heard him over his moaning.

Rhys was- he was _warm_ and _so fucking wet_. Jack fit perfectly inside of him and he had to stop for a second and close his eyes because it was so much. Jack was no stranger to sex but nothing had ever felt like this before. Not this overwhelming. Not since his first time back in some abandoned area of his old highschool. Even that seemed to pale in comparison to this. But then Rhys wiggled his hips and _squeezed_ around Jack and he couldn’t help the small hiss that escaped him. Fucking- asswipe.

Minx.

Let it never be said that Jack didn’t give as good as he got.

Jack reached and wrapped a hand around Rhys’ right shoulder, on the flesh right next to the port for his arm, the metal an almost stinging cold in comparison to Rhys’ warm skin. Concern popped up in less than a second but was squashed in the same amount of time. Jack? _Concerned?_ Ha, what a joke. If anything, he was concerned about Rhys blowing his load a little bit too early what with how he gave an airy whine when Jack ground into him. The hold he had on him was perfect for pulling the Omega back into that. From the sounds of it, either Jack was edging his prostate or he was grinding right into that bundle of nerves.

And that should've been the end of Rhys’ attitude. ‘Should've’ being the keyword.

No, instead Rhys looked over his left shoulder with his ECHOeye bright blue, met Jack’s eyes, sent him a sneering grin, and hissed between grit teeth,

“That all you got?”

He froze and gaped at the nerve this bitch had. Here they were, underneath him stuffed with his cock, and they were _egging Jack on._ If the point of that statement was to piss Jack off, congratulations to Rhys, he accomplished that. His reward?

One hell of a fuck.

Jack dug his fingers into Rhys’ hips and slowly began to pull back. There was something to be said about the glint of panic that entered Rhys’ eye, how his spine tensed and his scent subtly began to sour. But Jack would only be able to reflect on that later. Why? Because he was too busying slamming in to the hilt and beginning to drill Rhys’ hole.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” he seethed.

Jack could only watch as Rhys practically sagged into it, eye almost rolling up into his skull, jaw hanging open, lips glistening. He gripped the pillow like his life depended on it and jesus christ the friggin _noises_ that left this punk’s mouth. Pure god damned sin. Moans were flying left and right and like a star actor on a stage, Rhys’ scent held Jack’s attention the most. It came through and translated itself into words in his head.

_Want._

_Need._

_Heat._

_Mine._

_Mate._

_Mate. Mate. Mate._

It made Jack’s head woozy and light and full of wool. He wanted to let go, to let loose and let his hindbrain do whatever it wanted. But a single glance at the tattooed spot on Rhys’ neck reminded him why that was the worst idea he's ever had. If he didn't control himself, he'd bite Rhys, _bond_ with the brunette and that- that was unacceptable because all it would take would be a bite back from Rhys and they would be irrevocably mated. And Jack didn't belong to anyone. He was top dog and no one would ever be able to tell him what to do ever again, a promise he made to himself during the few days he worked to save Elpis years ago. Being bonded, being _bit_ would mean giving that up and Jack wouldn't allow it. Soulmate or not, **he would not allow it**.

_“Jack.”_

Jack lifted his gaze and looked back to what he could see of Rhys’ face. The pupil of his ECHOeye was minutely glitching, the lens shifting back and forth ever so slightly. Again, concern rose but Jack didn't immediately dismiss it this time around because that… that only happened when an ECHOeye was overloading. Which was impossible because if that were happening then Rhys’ brain would be frying so why-

“Jack, _please_.”

Rhys was pushing back against Jack. He had been so absorbed in examining Rhys’ eye and subsequently being confused by it that he didn't notice his thrusting had stopped. Jack momentarily glanced at Rhys but found his attention quickly drawn back to the malfunctioning eye, still worried.

Rhys was his asset, _his._ And it wouldn't do to have his property suddenly drop dead. That was what he told himself while he mentally and quickly went through reasons to explain the oddity. It was then the weird tattoo sleeve the kid had caught his eye. It was the same shade as another certain Siren’s markings. Didn't cover the entire left side though it definitely encompassed the whole arm and half the upper torso. But the shapes and patterns…

 _‘No, that's impossible,’_ he finally decided. _‘Sirens have only ever been female Omegas.’_

But still… Rhys, a Siren. The thought seeded itself in the back of his brain as he leaned over the whining Omega and hauled the other up to his arms.

Back to chest, Jack leisurely started rolling his hips, hands planted outside both of Rhys’, nose brushing against the nape of his neck. It wasn't enough for Rhys whose whines only grew louder and fingers twisted the sheets.

“You're mine, Rhys,” Jack rumbled. The tip of his nose ran up and down the back of their neck, drawing shivers and huffs from Rhys. “And I want you to say it.”

The response was immediate.

Rhys once again stiffened and he fell silent except for his quiet panting. He turned his head, face hidden from Jack’s sight.

“Ah ah ah!” Jack pressed their hips flush together and stayed in place. “I want you to say it and I want to see you do it.”

Rhys looked back at Jack, blue left eye glaring up at him.

“Fuck you.”

Jack returned the glare with a flat one of his own and pulled back then slammed home in one swift movement. Arousal clouded Rhys’ expression, jaw dropped in a loud moan head hanging.

“Language, princess.” He started grinding against Rhys’ ass, seeing and watching Rhys begin lose that battle. “Now say it.”

“Nn… No.”

The refusal was so soft. It was cute how Rhys thought he could get this without admitting who owned his sweet ass.

“Not the words I'm looking for.” He used his right hand to slide over Rhys’ side, left one supporting his weight. During that he nipped Rhys’ neck every so often, always skirting closer and closer to that tattooed circle. “See, I can do this aaaaaall day. I've got some practice dealing with a bitch in heat and I don't trip all over myself to give you whatever you want. Nah. I can hold back and I can keep drawing this out for as long as I want.

“I know now why you tried grabbing some random chump. You wanted someone for your heat, help you through it and shorten the damn thing. But I also know how to get around that. You don't get my knot, you suffer through the entire thing.”

Rhys began shaking his head, murmuring a panicked ‘no’ over and over. He grinned; Music to Jack’s ears.

“Bet all you had to do was bat your eyes at the shithead and he was aaaall over you. You're that easy, huh? How many people do you spread your legs for like a slut.”

“I'm not a slut!” The retort came strong but airy and was undermined by the weak glare Rhys sent Jack. He smirked.

“No? You're not? Guess it doesn't matter anyways considering the only person you're going to be going to for your heats now is me. But just telling you doesn't seem like enough. I want you to say it, Rhys. Admit it.” His eyes hardened and he looked Rhys in the eye. “Who do you belong to.”

“N-No one!”

He pulled back and thrusted in like before. Rhys cried out.

“Wrong answer. Try again.”

“I- I- I don't-”

Again he did it and again Rhys choked out a moan. Rhys’ eye closed, he grit his teeth, and his arms trembled. Jack silently snarled, moved his right hand to the back of Rhys’ neck, and _pushed_ until Rhys was back with his front to the sheets. He started slowly pounding Rhys, setting a slow rhythm that was sure to torture the poor Omega.

“Not that either.”

“ _Jack!_ ”

“Getting closer but not enough.” A particularly hard snap of his hips had Rhys gasping. “Say it.”

Rhys shook his head as much as he could with his head smooshed against his pillow. Jack growled. He was starting to get close.

“Say. It.”

Stubborn as a skag, Rhys kept shaking his head. And then Jack’s knot started to flare and Rhys was desperately attempting to push back and have it inside of him. Jack was quick to use that desperation to his advantage.

“You want my knot, baby boy?” At Rhys’ nod, he continued on with the filthy dialogue. “You want it plugging you up? Keeping my cum stuffed inside of you? You want that?”

“Yes,” came the wavering whimper.

“Then say I own you. Say you belong to me.” Jack hissed the demand, smirking because he could see Rhys breaking, see the tears beading in the corner of his eye, see his heat beginning to overwhelm him. “Say it and you get my knot, sweetheart. Or you can keep quiet and see how long you'll last without it.”

Rhys was silent but Jack needed that answer soon. If he wasn't careful, his knot would catch and he wouldn't be able to pull out without severely injuring his property.

“What's your answer gonna be.”

He punctuated the question with a sharp thrust and it worked to punch the answer out of Rhys.

“Your’s!!!” In a whimper, he said, “I-I’m…. I’m your's.”

Rhys squeezed his eyes closed, tears finally slipping free and Jack widely grinned. He rolled his hips, crashing against Rhys before moving them back and forth, slowly gaining momentum as he went.

“Say it again,” he purred, thumb brushing against Rhys’ bonding gland and the Omega melted, ass twitching around Jack’s cock. “Say it again, sweetheart.”

“I’m...your’s,” Rhys answered between pants. Jack chuckled, starting to fuck Rhys in earnest now.

“Who do you belong to.”

“You.” Rhys pounded his left fist against the pillow with a frustrated, defeated keen.

“Who _owns_ you, Rhys.”

“You!!”

“‘Bout time you learned that, Rhysie. About god damn time.” Jack groaned and pulled his head back, eyes closing as he chased that high that was encroaching further on him with every push. His knot was almost catching with every movement and he knew sooner rather than later he would be stuck. “You're so tight, pumpkin. Squeezing me like a friggin'  _vice._ So damn good.”

Rhys was crying out beneath him, twitching in his hold. Suddenly, Rhys squeezed Jack impossibly tighter and gasped out, “ ** _Jack!_** ”

Jack knew Rhys came and with that pressure around him he was finishing in moments, knot flaring and fitting snugly inside of Rhys at the same time. But to his ecstasy-filled mind, that wasn't enough. No. The need to bite was there and it wasn't something Jack was able to ignore the first time it came around. He hauled Rhys up, drew closer to that forbidden spot, and went to bite. At the last second he redirected himself and bit right next to it.

Only just barely did he miss that one spot.

The realization shot ice down his spine and Jack briefly lamented the loss of that afterglow, gathering Rhys in his arms and laying them down on their left. Rhys mewled at being shifted and Jack hushed him with a gentle purr, nuzzling the bite mark he left behind.

 

* * *

 

The wee hours of the morning saw Jack sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the [Mark](https://toastydehmer.tumblr.com/post/184081838356/rhys-soulmate-mark-from-my-fic-hello-welcome) on Rhys’ upper right thigh emotionlessly. He knew that somewhere inside of him he would eventually be angry over this- this _mockery_ fate created. It couldn't be anything but that. Why else would part of it so closely resemble what hid under his mask? Even without that it was easy to see it pointed in Jack’s direction.

A silhouette of Helios in Hyperion gold was the easiest thing to see and it shined just like gold would. Even knowing it was still skin he wondered if he touched if would it move like flesh or if it would feel cold like the metal it imitated. All of the shadow was a solid gold - except for the Eye of Helios. Its center was filled by two colors separated diagonally across it. Blue and green that made Jack feel like he was looking himself in the eyes; blue on the left and green on the right. That seemed pretty obvious but no. That wasn’t the kicker. That wasn’t the thing that left Jack feeling like he had been kneed in the gut.

It was the Vault symbol that dominated the Mark. It met the Eye of Helios, disappearing beneath it while the other leg crossed over the left tower. Even better (as if Fate wasn’t already making a joke of things) it was the same _fucking color_ , met the Eye at the _same **fucking** angle _ as the one hidden underneath Jack’s mask.

When Jack took off his mask in the safety of his penthouse and saw his reflection, he always felt so enraged, so angry, so _pissed off_ that after narrowly escaping death at the hands of those Vault Hunters on Pandora he made it a point to never look at it. It had taken a few broken mirrors and bloody fists for the habit to finally stick. But seeing it now right in that moment… Jack didn’t know what to think. What to feel.

He looked over at Rhys’ head where the brunette was snoozing into his pillow.

Did he understand what was so ‘special’ about that symbol? What it really meant? How _literal_ it’s placement was? Or was he blissfully ignorant and believed it was there because Jack had taken on a Vault before?

No one but a few people knew what laid beneath the mask and even fewer who were still alive.

Wilhem and Nisha bit the dust thanks to those damn Vault Hunters.

Athena had disappeared after taking out the remnants of Atlas.

Aurelia knew how to keep her mouth shut.

Timothy was gods only knew where.

And Angel….

A little over a year and it still hurt to think of her.

But outside of those people, no one else knew.

He hoped Rhys was clueless otherwise- ...Jack still didn’t know. ‘Otherwise’ what? He’d burn it into something unrecognizable? Have it torn out? Scarred beyond any hope? It wouldn’t do anything. A Mark always appeared and no amount of scarring or skin removal could get rid of it. As long as there was a single layer of skin, a Mark would appear perfectly intact.

There would be no getting rid of it and now that Jack had seen it, there would be no forgetting Rhys’ Mark.

Jack breathed a sigh through his nose and closed his eyes, head hung. In the room he could still scent the lingering notes of Rhys’ heat. For whatever reason, the scent had stopped coming on so strong after the first two rounds and by the third, Rhys had fully passed out and all that remained of Rhys’ heat-smell hung in the air and around the younger man’s neck, already stale.

The first time he had scented it was the moment those elevators had opened and revealed Rhys and that fucking Alpha. It had stupefied Jack, spoke to some primal part of him, and he reacted without forethought.

 _‘MY MATE’_ his head had screamed at him and that was all that had mattered. Someone had his mate. His mate was going into heat and vulnerable and someone had cornered him when Jack wasn’t there. So he had reached in and ripped the threat away from Rhys. He had been ready to bash that guy’s face in, teach them what happened when people touched what was his but then his Omega- no, not his Omega. _Rhys_ had stopped him.

It had probably been the only thing that brought rational thought back to the surface.

Rhys wasn’t his mate.

 _Rhys_ **_wasn’t_ ** _his mate._

Rhys was his, not his mate but that knowledge was lost in the repetitive sea of ‘mine’ whenever Rhys came near him. It tore down every mental preparation he had. Looked at his attempt of complete self-discipline and laughed. It was an ugly part of him that wanted nothing more than to possess Rhys. To keep him in a cage and never let him go.

Jack snorted.

 _‘And looked how that ended up for your baby girl,_ John _,’_ an insidious voice whispered in the back of his mind. _‘You told yourself you only wanted to keep her safe. So you built her a gilded cage and locked her inside of it. You_ left _her there. Now she’s dead and it’s_ **your** _fault. She wanted to die rather than stay there any longer, stay with_ you _any longer. You’ve got no one else to blame but yourself.’_

 _‘It's different,’_ he snarled back at the voice. _‘This- all of this is different.’_

It didn't respond and he wasn't sure if he was thankful for that...or wary.

A whine cut through the air and it startled Jack. He opened his eyes and looked down.

He had pulled at Rhys’ hair unintentionally.

Immediately he let go and began petting the Omega again and just like that, Rhys was relaxing, calming down, _purring_ even. Right then, Rhys looked beautiful. Sweet. Gorgeous, breathtaking, and innocent. So. Damn. Innocent. And it was his. All his. And there was nothing wrong with that. Rhys was an _asset._ He was a _tool._

That's exactly how he thought of his daughter after Elpis. As a tool.

He winced, unable to hide it with how drained he felt.

Rhys wasn't Angel.

What he was doing wasn't the same.

It was different.

**_It was._ **

It…..was.

Jack ran his hands through his hair, weary and done with just about everything. Pulling the blanket over Rhys and tucking him in, Jack stood up and went about gathering his clothes. The motions were easy, familiar, and with each item he put on he felt more and more centered.

Kind of like taking a good cleansing shit.

Socks and boxers first. Then jeans and his old Hyperion sweater. Belt, holster, lab coat. Vest and suit jacket. Wrist watch, pocket watch, and finally shoes. When he was done, Jack stood in the middle of that little bedroom and stared at Rhys one last time that day.

The Omega’s shoulder slowly rose and fell with each breath and his neck was littered in a litany of slowly darkening hickeys. And on his flesh shoulder starkly sat a single bite mark.

In the haze of Rhys’ heat, Jack had nearly bonded him and only barely managed to bite his shoulder instead.

And that more than anything else was what made him turn around and walk out of there in a hasty retreat.

He really, _really_ didn't want to think about that.

It was the middle of the night, almost three in the goddamn morning and Jack expected no one to be out but as he walked out of Rhys room, a wave of _anxious, worry, fear_ hit his nostrils like a tsunami. The bedroom door slid shut behind him and Jack froze there, blinking stupidly as his eyes followed the scent to the source.

There, standing next to the couch, stood Rhys’ friend. The Beta stared Jack in the eye unflinchingly and Jack caught the beginnings of anger in the air. And if that hadn’t been clue enough, the short man was practically shaking, fists tight at his sides. Jack absently wondered if they would swing at him if he came any closer. Even their voice trembled when they spoke.

“I swear- _I swear_ if you hurt him-”

And Jack had to cut him off there with a scowl.

“You’ll what,” he interrupted, voice low but quiet so he wouldn’t ~~wake Rhys~~ let anyone ever think he was there. “Deck me? Shoot me? Make me regret being born? Not the first time I’ve heard those kinds of words, shortstack. Not gonna be the last.”

That seemed to get the guy to pause but it didn’t lessen that anger at all. If anything, it only made the man turn thoughtful.

He opened his mouth to start again and this time Jack let him continue, arms crossed and obviously unimpressed as he leaned his weight back against the door behind him.

Jack would regret letting him finish.

“If you hurt him, he will _never_ come to you.”

Jack took a sharp inhale and every part of him tensed. His nostrils flared, his eyes widened, and Jack wanted nothing more than to destroy this guy. He wanted to but Jack knew these two were in a Pack together. And knowing that was the only thing that kept him from grabbing his pistol from its holster and leaving a hole between the Beta’s eyes. It held him at bay and no amount of seething internal anger seemed to be enough to shrug it off. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why.

Fucking soulmates.

“I think it’s a bit late for that.”

The color drained from the Beta’s face and Jack felt an ill-gotten satisfaction; it didn’t feel all that good in all actuality. His words had been snide, meant to gouge and leave a pointed pain. It worked, that was obvious enough. But it felt like that had been wrong even for him.

Again, fucking soulmates.

Jack pushed off from the door and walked over to the exit. He let himself out without a word. As soon as he was away, the Beta rushed into Rhys’ room and before the front door closed, he heard the pint-sized geek gasp. Anything else was muffled and silenced by their front door sliding shut behind Jack. He stalked away, intent on leaving that entire _mistake_ behind for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UH...THAT WAS PRETTY SPICY... WHAT YA'LL THINK OF THAT!?
> 
> But man, poor Rhys, amirite?
> 
> Random Notes:  
> -LotR reference again, Prancing Pony  
> -The story started at milk chocolate but this is the chapter where shit finally gets to 80% real cocoa and it’s only going to get more bitter. (OuO) Prepare yourselves.  
> -No, the UV paint colors aren’t a reference to anything irl. Didn’t even think of it until my boyfriend mentioned they reminded him of some sports team’s colors…  
> -African-Italian Gigolo, lol. Fun fact: gigolo was originally a French word but later became more of an Italian term.  
> -‘Lovely’ is a shit attempt at a reference to the song that inspired the title. Lovely by Billie Eilish. I feel like it fits what I have planned overall for this fic and actually helped inspire key scenes, both ones I've written and ones that will show up.  
> -The word ‘dick’ has always made me snort. I can never take that word seriously in any context.  
> -The cursor is still intimidating…….  
> -OnceInAYear, you had one part of the Mark down - the Vault symbol. You is a smartz apple. Did anyone else get close?  
> -WE FINALLY ACTUALLY EARNED THAT EXPLICIT RATING.
> 
> Question, should this be tagged as badwrong? I shy away from fics tagged with that so I'm unsure if this would apply. If you think it does, leave me a comment and let me know why so I can better understand the tag and when it should be applied.
> 
> P.S., the tumblr blog the Mark is posted on it my own! You can ask me questions there-
> 
> (like this thing I recently found!!)  
> https://toastydehmer.tumblr.com/post/184102159066/borderlands-questions
> 
> -or submit anything! Can't promise I'll do prompts unless I feel like it but feel free to drop some. Also, I've never known what to do in the case of fanart (Do i search it out? Do I do nothing? Will the artist reach out? wtf do i do!?) and as I'm not consistently active on tumblr, I don't think tagging me in a post would do well. If there is anything like that, it would probably be best to submit it to my tumblr.
> 
> See you all next Saturday!
> 
> Also also, Happy Birthday Homestuck!!! Happy Birthday John!!! (I think it's funny an update came on the same day as Homestuck's anniversary lmao)


	12. Chapter 12

Rhys doesn't remember Vaughn waking him up when Jack left their home, left _him_. Though by Vaughn’s account, Rhys had been out of it and heavily scent drunk. Not to mentioned tired. But one thing was clear. He had been devastated by Jack’s departure. He had tried getting out of his bed to chase after him but his legs had still been like jelly and refused to cooperate. He had keened and whined and called and it had broken Vaughn’s heart. He didn't have to say so for Rhys to see it when he recounted it all for Rhys later.

It was evident in the bitter hatred Vaughn now held so clearly for their esteemed CEO.

It had taken all of Vaughn’s willpower to stay calm and lull Rhys back to sleep, staying by his side the entire time until Rhys awoke hours later. Hearing what had transpired made stones lodge themselves in Rhys’ gut. He didn't remember that but everything else?

The humiliation.

The possessiveness.

The vulgarity.

All of that Rhys remembered. And it left him feeling dirtier than when Vasquez had been all over him. But the worst part was he couldn't forget it. The memories taunted him with phantom touches.

Large hands roving over skin, settling over his hips, holding his wrists, pinning his neck. Lips and teeth nibbling his throat, kissing the side of his neck, scraping across his shoulder blades. Nose nuzzling his scent gland, ghosting over his bonding site, burying in his neck and hair. Words breathed past the shell of his ear. Dirty praises hummed into his flesh. And through it all, the sensation of being perfectly filled and knotted.

Sex never felt like that before. It _never_ did. It didn’t matter who it was. If he wanted, he forgot them over time. Of course there were a couple instances he didn’t want to forget but what happened last night was not one of them. If anything, he wished to cast it far outside of his mind, see it burn, and dance in the ashes left behind.

But the worst part? The worst part about it all?

Rhys wanted more.

Curled up against the armrest on the couch cocooned in his fluffy comforter, Rhys looked back on those memories as objectively as he could and found he craved more. It was an epiphany which seemed undermined by the mundane surroundings of his home.

Vaughn was baking his stress away in the kitchen - again. All the clanging had long since died down and Rhys was pretty sure most of it was waiting to be baked. At the moment, he believed he smelled chocolate chip cookies. In front of him the TV droned on about something. It was set to a news station covering a recent epidemic in galactic sector twelve. Something about Jakobs not properly taking care of something which led to the owners of a few planets coming after them. Actually it was a lot more complicated than that. Rhys had been paying attention but in comparison to what he realized about himself, he felt it fell woefully short.

It was just himself and Vaughn in their little home. Not that Vaughn was happy about it. He had wanted Yvette to come straight away. Wanted their Pack together for Rhys. Rhys- he wasn't- he wasn't _attacked._ But he was definitely hurt over everything. Hurt and aching and full of resentment. It was Vaughn’s first instinct to think of gathering the other part of their Pack and caring for Rhys. But when Vaughn had mentioned it Rhys had firmly put his foot down.

He didn't want to involve Yvette in this shit show. And he had reason to believe she was drifting farther and farther from them. Or maybe just Rhys.

Normally Yvette would be the first to confront Rhys about what happened during the execution but she had been oddly silent on that front. In fact, when actually thinking about it, she was being oddly silent about many things.

A sense of foreboding bloomed in the bottom of his chest.

Rhys glanced from the TV to the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Did Vaughn talk with her?

_‘.....’_

A moment of critical thinking was all it took the shake himself of the notion. Vaughn held his confidences in a tight hold. Over and over he had proven he wouldn't betray Rhys nor would he spill the beans about anything if Rhys really didn't want him to.

So then...what?

He closed his eyes with a sigh through his nose, head falling back to rest against the couch cushions. There was so much to keep track of and account for. At this rate, he might as well start writing everything down. With a pen and paper, not a note or file on his cybernetics. This was all too personal information to risk anyone hacking his systems and finding out. Problem was finding actual paper and a pen. Unless it was a flyer or poster for an advertisement or the tickets from his favorite arcade, paper was a hard commodity to come by. In fact, the only person he knew of who used it for actually writing things down was-

_Marrise._

Shit. He was supposed to let her know he was okay as soon as possible after his heat passed. Shit shit SHIT. She was gonna be _pissed_ it took all day if she found out he'd been awake and consciously there for the last...what, six hours? Shit, yeah. Six hours. Rhys was going to have to pray she didn't find _that_ out. Normally for an Omega to be all there in the head after a heat, it took a third of however long the heat lasted. It was… it kind of felt like being hungover. Rhys was lucky enough to sleep through his. But that raised another question.

Sleeping with someone was only supposed to shorten his heat to twenty-four hours, fifteen at the least by his estimations. By the approximate times Vaughn had given him...his heat only lasted around a total of four hours. _Four._ Why-

“Hey.”

Rhys opened an eye and looked at Vaughn where he stood just off to the side of where Rhys sat. In his hand, he had a plate of cookies. Chocolate chip cookies Rhys was satisfied to note. Vaughn nudged the plate his way and Rhys obligingly took one of the still-warm cookies. One bite was all it took for him to sigh and sink further into the couch, eyes slipping shut. He felt Vaughn take a seat next to him with a chuckle. Another sound indicated the plate being placed on the coffee table in front of them.

“Can I tell you something?”

That was an odd thing for Vaughn to ask. Nonetheless, Rhys muted the TV with a thought and slowly sat up, finishing the last of his cookie with a bite. He nodded for Vaughn to continue, finally taking a good look at his friend.

Vaughn was fiddling with his hands in his lap, eyes downcast and somber. His shoulders were stooped and hunched in together. Eyebrows were pinched, lips were flat, and his scent was...it left the taste of ash in the back of Rhys’ throat. Despair. Sorrow. Depression.

“You don’t want to involve Yvette and I’m okay with that,” Vaughn started to murmur after a moment. He glanced at Rhys out of the corner of his eyes. “Really, I am. I can kind of understand why after taking the time to think about it. She hasn’t been….around as often once all this really started going down. And we both know how she can be.” Back down he sent his gaze. “But that’s not what I wanted to tell you.

“Last night after you left, I stayed at the club for a bit. But then Felicity began to message me. That you were in danger, that there was trouble, that you needed my help. I came running back here but...I was too late.”

Rhys’ eyes widened in realization and his skin paled.

Vaughn would’ve heard just about _everything._

“I-I uh, I ran to my bedroom when I realized what was going on. But again, not what I want to tell you. While I was in my bedroom, I sent a text to Yvette letting her know I wouldn’t be coming over. Told her you weren’t feeling all too hot. I don’t think she believed me. And with-”

“And with what happened in the shuttle bay, she’ll know eventually what happened anyways,” Rhys finished for him. But then a thought struck him. “How did you know?”

Vaughn looked up and properly faced him. “Both of you and Jack’s scents were...well, they filled the entire bay and it wasn’t easy to ignore my brain telling me to run the hell away. There were traces of that other Alpha’s fear but then there was your’s, angry and defensive. And then there was Jack’s, pissed off beyond belief.” He bit the inside of his cheek and glanced off to the side. “Now I know why everyone is so terrified of Jack when he gets angry. There’s a smell of power in there but more than that, the same thing was in your’s - but knowing what I do now, it makes sense.”

“Siren,” Rhys confirmed with a nod.

“Siren,” Vaughn quietly echoed. “Point is, be careful of Yvette. I think there’s something going on with her.”

“Believe it or not,” Rhys started, giving Vaughn a broken grin. “I was just thinking about that not too long before you came over here with those cookies.”

Vaughn chortled. “You always were the smarter one when it came to people and their actions. And motives.”

“You still kick my ass when it comes to numbers,” Rhys jibed. And when Vaughn gave a very sure nod, Rhys pushed him over with a smirk. “Sure, don’t even give a second’s hesitation. Hurting me right here, bro.” He patted a fist over his heart.

Vaughn rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses as he sat up. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Rhys snorted and they both fell silent, munching on cookies and watching the TV silently play the news. It was only when a commercial break came on (advertising Hyperion products only of course) that Vaughn spoke up again.

“So what’s the plan?”

_‘Now isn't that the money question,’_ Rhys thought to himself with a sigh. One thing was for sure, he didn’t want to stay here. Not when it was so deeply ensnared in Jack’s influence. He could quit and join another company. Wait- no. No, he couldn’t. At the very least, it would be a horrible idea. There was so much progress he had here in Hyperion. Leaving it completely would only mean he’d be starting from square one all over again, a pain in the ass he’d rather avoid. But that wasn’t it. If he started elsewhere, there would always be the suspicion on his shoulders of him being a spy.

Corporate espionage was far from uncommon.

If Rhys did leave Hyperion, he was better off going back to his parents and starting a small business himself. But therein laid another issue. Rhys would rather put his lot in with the Pandoran people than go back to parents who feared and borderline worshiped him. They were terrified of him but like he had told Felicity what felt like ages ago, he seemed like a God to his parents. One of the Gods of old. It was an impression that hadn’t left his parents by the time he left them.

“Rhys?”

He looked over to find Vaughn worriedly eyeing him.

Rhys didn’t really have many options. He wanted to get away from the attention and get outside of Handsome Jack’s influence. Rhys couldn’t really leave Hyperion, the company Jack was CEO of. But Rhys also knew the further out a part of Hyperion was from Helios, the less it saw of Jack. And the furthest one he could think off of the top of his head was the embassy on his home planet, Rhea.

“I’m going to get a transfer elsewhere,” Rhys finally answered, turning his attention back onto the TV and watching it listlessly.

A few short moments later, Vaughn responded, “That makes sense. But where?”

“Rhea.”

“Your home planet?”

“Yup,” Rhys shortly answered, popping the ‘p’.

“I guess it is pretty far from here. And it’s highly unlikely that Jack would take the time to travel that way, not when he’s got so much going on here with all the Eridium Pandora has.”

“Exactly.”

“Alright. When do we leave?”

Rhys’ eyes widened and he sat up in a flurry of limbs, almost choking on his spit.

“‘We’?” He looked over at Vaughn, jaw dropped. It was a look Vaughn met with a flat expression, slowly crossing his arms and looking at Rhys like he could hardly believe he didn’t think of this. Which- true. Point to Vaughn. It hadn’t even crossed the Omega’s mind.

“Yes, we. What, did you really think I wouldn’t follow you wherever you went? We’re Pack. Gimme a lil more credit here.”

Rhys sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and looked off to the side, properly chastised by Vaughn. Eventually, he questioned, “And what about Yvette? What do you think we should do?”

Here, the Beta faltered, eyes once more turning somber and looking away.

“We’ll…” he sighed and wrapped his arms more firmly around his middle, back slouched. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“Fair enough.”

But that didn't seem to be all of it. No, there was something to be found in the way Vaughn continued to not meet Rhys’ eyes after that. Or in how he seemed to hold himself a little tighter every second Rhys’ perceptive gaze lingered. That wasn't everything Vaughn wanted to say. At the very least, it wasn't all that he had on his mind. And judging from what they had already discussed, it either had to be about Jack or-

Or Yvette.

Caring curiosity turned into disbelieving suspicion in an instant and Rhys’ eyes narrowed.

No. No he wouldn't. He wouldn't betray Rhys.

“What did you say.”

Vaughn jumped as if struck and turned wide eyes onto Rhys.

“Huh?”

“Yvette. You said something to her, didn't you.”

Vaughn winced and looked down, brows furrowed, arms wrapped tightly around his midriff. Everything he did made him seem smaller than before. He was practically curled in on himself at this point- or very nearly there.

“Vaughn.”

A muffled whine left the Beta.

“ _Vaughn._ What did you say.”

It never did take much to break Vaughn, not when it was Rhys interrogating him. If you could even call it that.

Vaughn groaned and buried his face in his hands but Rhys only had to wait a moment with his arms crossed before Vaughn began to spill.

“I didn't mean to, okay!?” he whined, hands falling into his lap. He hung his head and stared down, unable to look Rhys in the eye. “It- It was an accident and before I-I-I- before I knew about you being a- being a _Siren_ of all the impossible things.”

Fear played with Rhys’ heart and turned the beat into a staccato drum line. His hands tightened where they held onto his forearms and his jaw clenched, eyes wide and unseeing, nausea swimming in his chest. Before he knew Rhys was a Siren? That meant…

“What do you mean!?” He couldn't help the way his voice boomed or how his arm flickered, the tank top doing nothing to hide it. In all honesty, that was pretty minor compared to how it normally went but as like the rest of his life currently, it wasn't acting how it used to. It was near dormant all the time, a note Rhys caught for a split second before it was discarded for the bigger issue at the moment.

“Yvette talked to me last Sunday! She- she said I was acting weird that Saturday we spent helping you get situated in your new office and was worried!” Vaughn stood up and started pacing in between the coffee table and the muted TV, hands in his hair, panic clear in the air. “I didn't say anything about what happened, just gave her the excuse that seeing you- seeing _you_ shoot someone shook me. And it did! It really, really did, Rhys! That was scary! But- but I told her I was just worried about you and Yvette agreed! She said that was a lot for you. That with everything going on, she was worried for you. But I didn't know what she meant so I asked her.

“She meant about what happened about a month ago! When you came home covered in Vasquez’s scent. I know why now but at the time I didn't wanna say anything that could make her try and question you about it again. You'd open up in your own time and you did - to me. But Yvette didn't understand and _she doesn't know._ So I just kind of nodded my head but then she went on about how he was sure to be mad since you got promoted over him and that he _had_ to be plotting something again. And there was that look in her eyes - you know the one. Where she gets all determined and does something either really stupid or really brave. And I think-”

“You think she did something.”

Vaughn stopped and dropped his head again, eyes closed, expression full of regret. He only nodded.

Rhys could barely breathe. His heart felt like it was trying to break his ribcage but also like it was moving through molasses. Too fast and too slow all in one instant. There was a sort of white noise in his ears that he couldn't explain and his entire body felt all too stiff to be real.

**_ Rhys? What's wrong? I received a ping from your vitals being outside the norm. Are you okay? _ **

Felicity. She was there. More and more often she was drifting into the Hyperion networks and snooping. Rhys wasn't all that worried when she went silent for long periods of time. She came and went as she pleased but was present more than not. Still, it was a little heartwarming to know she always had one eye out for him.

**_No. I don't_ **

He couldn't finish the sentence, too shaken to continue. Felicity, smart woman she was, could see it and didn't need him to send it for her to know.

**_ What happened. What's wrong with Vaughn. _ **

Rhys mutely shook his head. He couldn't talk. He couldn't think. His head was stuck in a blank loop. Was he shocked? This is probably what it felt like to be shocked into silence.

“Rhys.” The name spilled from Vaughn in a hushed voice. He fell back into the couch next to Rhys, calm enough to not need to be constantly moving. “I am _so sorry._ I should've said something else, told her not to do anything.”

“It's okay,” Rhys eventually croaked out. “I don't blame you. And maybe we’re- maybe we’re wrong. Maybe she didn't find out anything.”

Maybe she didn't try and grill Vasquez for answers he wouldn't be able to give.

But Vaughn morosely asked, “And if she did?”

If she did…

Rhys’ voice was uncharacteristically small when he answered his best and now possibly only real friend.

“She's always been a good actor.”

They stewed in that single sentence and knew how true it was. Yvette had always been good at hiding what she really thought. She had no trouble using her face as a mask for what she felt. She had her tells but it wasn't often they were ever present. They were only there if you knew to look for them. Rhys and Vaughn knew them well but they didn't think there would be a reason to even search for them and that was where they fell short.

“I'll ask her about it,” Rhys eventually stated but Vaughn was quick to respond with a shake of his head.

“No, I'll do it. If she does know something, she'll instantly be wary with you. If I go… she doesn't know what I know and she'll try and pry about that. Ask a couple questions to try and figure me out. Now that I know what to be careful of, I can avoid giving her anything. I can play clueless and hopefully get her to spill. And if she doesn't know anything…”

He didn't want Vaughn to have to go it alone, not when there was possibly so much at stake. But what could he do? Vaughn was right, if she did indeed know something and Rhys tried getting close to her it could end up a nightmare.

Vaughn was the better choice.

There was nothing he could do.

**_ This has something to do with your friend and Packmate, Yvette L. Reddin, does it not? _ **

And just like that, it smacked him in the face.

Rhys may not be able to do anything but _Felicity_ could.

Rhys turned over his right palm and held it open. This was something Vaughn needed to hear as well and he only hoped she took the hint.

“Hey Felicity. I think we got a question to ask you.”

It took a moment but she slowly came into being on his palm, obviously a little apprehensive if her frown and crossed arms were anything to go by.

“I think it may be you who has a question more than the both of you but…. I'm curious and am willing to play along,” she slowly stated. “What's your question?”

“I mean, you're kind of right? And it's more like _questions_ but uh, anyways.” Rhys cleared his throat, sending a sheepish look Vaughn’s way. He found the Beta’s narrow-eyed, flat expression levelled right back at him. He quickly looked back at Felicity. “You still have the same permissions inside the Hyperion network as Jack does, right?”

“Yes, Rhys,” she replied with a touch of exasperation. “And I highly doubt that will change anytime soon. What is it you had in mind.”

“Would you be able to view the Security feeds? And look back through the recordings?”

He winced when she stared at him. He'd bet money she would be gaping if she were any less refined. As it stood, her owl-like eyes were enough of a giveaway.

“That… I will admit, that is somewhat of a tall order,” she slowly responded. “And I'd like to know why first.”

“Yvette.”

It was Vaughn who answered her. Rhys looked over, surprised but quiet. The Beta took a deep breath in and continued, eyes downcast and aimed towards his lap.

“I think she went to- I don't know, interrogate? Intimidate? Whatever, I think she had a talk with Vasquez and figured something out. I mean, she hasn't really been around lately.”

“Why would that make you suspicious of her?” Felicity asked with a furrow between her brows.

“Yvette used to come over all the time, usually uninvited.” Vaughn sighed and turned, looking at Felicity. “But since last weekend, we've only seen her for lunch and when she helped us move all of Rhys’ stuff.”

“And why do you think she went after Vasquez?”

“It's because of a conversation I had with her.”

Rhys watched as Vaughn filled her in. When she had all the information, Felicity sat in the air and floated just above his palm. She had a hand on her chin and the other lightly gripped her elbow.

“Now that I know everything necessary, I can see how the possibility came about.” Rhys looked above her and met Vaughn’s gaze. They both silently waited, knowing pushing wouldn’t help them at all. When Felicity spoke up again, they both faced her. “Alright. I'll see what I can do. Security is supposed to be watching the feeds twenty-four/seven. They'll know right away if someone unauthorized is watching the feeds. But if I'm careful to time it, I can use Jack’s access to view them uninterrupted. The only issue would be if Jack either went to look at them as well for whatever reason or looked back on the activity on his user ID.”

“Why?” Vaughn asked, a question Rhys silently echoed in his head.

Why would any of that be an issue for Felicity?

“Because,” she started patiently explaining. “I do not yet have a user ID in Hyperion’s network. Not a personal one. I can log in as a guest for most things but otherwise I have to make a temporary copy of Jack’s user ID. If he attempts to view the feeds at the same time I am, an error will occur - which isn't supposed to happen and Jack will be suspicious. If he looks at the activity, he'll see I made a copy. I am allowed to when necessary but he _will_ ask after it, make no doubt. Everytime I have in the past he's asked for a report.”

“Which means it has to be timed to when he won't be needing it,” Rhys quietly stated. Felicity nodded and he understood why it would be difficult for her.

“Why not just lie if he asks about it?”

Rhys blinked and dumbly stared at Vaughn. Vaughn looked between both the Omega and the AI quizzically. “What, is that like… not something you can do?”

It was silent again and this time it took longer for anyone to break it.

“Technically, I'm not supposed to be able to lie to Jack but I've- I've never attempted to do such a thing.” She looked down, voice quiet. “I've never even considered it.”

“Let's not test it this time around then,” Rhys eventually proclaimed. “It's never a good idea to lean on something we’ve got no clue about. Here's what we'll do instead. Felicity, you discreetly monitor Jack’s activity on the network and figure out a time that works best. Vaughn, wait to talk to Yvette until she has a timeframe that will work.”

“What about you?” Vaughn looked to Rhys and waited to hear his answer. Rhys could tell from a single look that Vaughn was onboard with the plan.

Best friend ever.

“I…” Here he faltered and bit the inside of his cheek. He knew what he needed to do but saying it like this would make it...real. It would be something he would be committing to. And there wouldn't be any turning back when he had Vaughn there to never let him forget or have second thoughts about it.

Rhys nodded to himself, raised his head, look at both Felicity and Vaughn and said,

“Tomorrow is when I’ll go to HR’s website and fill out that transfer paperwork. But until then, I just want to relax. It'll probably be our last real stress-free day.”

“Now that I can agree with,” Vaughn replied, getting up and heading back towards the kitchen. “I've got some apple crisp in the oven I need to check on. Wanna try some when it's done and cooled down?”

“Do you even know me, bro?” Rhys quipped, reclining on the couch and slowly turning up the volume on the TV. He snatched another cookie from the plate on the coffee table and munched on it, grabbing another when finished with that one. Felicity rolled her eyes with a smile and soon disappeared in a burst of pixels. He swore that she changed how her form disappeared every single time. It was just another quirk of her’s. While waiting for Vaughn, Rhys shot off a quick text to Marrisse.

‘RhysPieces7: Hey! Just letting you know I'm okay. Not feeling up for company yet though. Would tomorrow work for you?’

He closed the tab, thinking that would be a bit before she responded but not even two minutes later, it opened with a ping.

‘39ChromeVision: HOLY CRAPOLA HE LIVES!!!!’

Rhys snorted. A series of quick messages came in.

‘39ChromeVision: But yeah that works.  
‘39ChromeVision: I know how heats can be so just take your time.’  
‘39ChromeVision: But in the meantime, how'd it all go?’

Rhys hesitated. It would be easier to tell her like this but… well, there were a couple issues.

Number one was it was through their ECHO accounts. Security could look through it virtually at anytime if the discussion they were having raised one of their flags. Hyperion selectively monitored all ECHO communications for safety and company privacy precautions.

He belatedly realised it meant Jack could see all of his conversations if he really wanted to and Rhys would be none the wiser. Why? Because it was an ECHO account listed in his employee profile and _wasn't stored in the hard drive of his cybernetics._ He'd be able to tell right away if someone hacked his ‘netics but his ECHO account? He wouldn't know until something odd happened.

Reason number two though for why not to tell her through a text message? She deserved better. Especially when it was concerning Rhys’ … relationship (if anyone believed it could be called that - which Rhys didn't) with his supposed ‘soulmate’.

After a little internal debate, he responded.

‘RhysPieces7: It's kind of serious and I'd rather tell you in person.’  
‘RhysPieces7: Don't worry, I'm okay. I promise. It's just a discussion better had face to face.’

It took a few stressed out moments to relieve a reply.

‘39ChromeVision: Not gonna lie, more than a little worried but I'm gonna trust you. AND YOU BETTER BE OKAY MISTER.’

Rhys smiled and closed the tab, returning his attention to the TV.

 

* * *

 

Rhys stared the electronic form down, eyeing it apprehensively. This was it. This was the thing he needed to fill out and then he would hopefully be leaving this station within the next two weeks. Leaving Helios and returning to Rhea with Vaughn at his side. Right there. Juuuuuust….waiting for him. To...type in the necessary information. That he had. And knew by heart. And would input it riiiiight….now.

He wasn't typing it in.

But he would! He just… he could do it.

This was good. He needed to leave. _They_ needed to leave. To get away from Jack and Vasquez and this whole entire shitty situation. Yeup. This was necessary.

Necessary.

_Necessary._

Huh. He never realized how weird the word necessary was until-

_‘Focus, Rhys,’_ he thought to himself. He drummed his fingers on the countertop of the kitchen isle. _‘Just- focus and get it over with. This isn't the end of the world.’_

But then why was he hesitating.

Ugh.

Why, exactly, was this so difficult to do?

Sitting on one of the stools, Rhys had nothing to lean back against so instead he settled for lightly thumping his head on the counter, eyes closed. He was the only one in the house for the time being. The only person present to see his moment of weirdness was him. Vaughn was out grabbing the takeout that was their dinner. And Rhys...Rhys was at home staring at the form he had intended to fill out this morning. Obviously he failed at that part as it was still blank and seemed to stare right back at him for it.

**_UGH._ **

“Troubles?” So done with the stupid form, he didn't even raised his head, only groaned his reply to Felicity.

“No.” A few seconds of silence and then, “Yes.”

Felicity snorted and he felt the odd benign buzz that was her touch on his right shoulder.

“And what could possibly be troubling you? Why, it couldn't be the transfer form you have yet to fill out, could it?”

Rhys turned and balefully looked up at her with his one brown eye.

“ _Hilarious._ ”

“Why thank you,” she replied, politely smiling. “I think I am quite the comedian.”

Rhys rolled his eyes with a groan and sat up.

“But being serious here, why _are_ you have difficulties filling it out? I know that you have all this information memorized.”

“It's just…” He sighed and looked down at his fidgeting hands. “I guess I'm just realizing this is all real. This isn't some nightmare and I guess I've kinda been hoping it was.”

“You're having trouble accepting that this is what you need to do.”

Rhys nodded.

It was kind of true now that he thought about. Some part of him had always been hoping this was all just one really bad nightmare. That he'd magically wake up and soon forget it all and everything would be back to normal. It was naive and childish but- but dammit, he's human. He was going to have moments of weakness regardless of whether he liked it or not.

“Perhaps...would you like me to fill it for you?”

It was an offer that was hesitantly proposed and one which Rhys shot down with a sharp shake of his head.

“No, I need to do this myself. I've got prove to myself I can handle this. Prove it's real and if I have you do it, it'll feel like I- cheated, or something.” Another moment later, he realized how that could be taken as was quick to add, “No offense.”

“None taken,” she lightly responded. “I knew what you meant. Hm. Well then, how about I help you?”

Rhys was confused and it plainly showed in his expression when he looked at her.

“Uh, how?”

She smiled.

“Simple.” She pointed her finger at the form and for a second Rhys was stumped how her finger was over the form itself until he reminded himself. Artificial Intelligence. Right. To her, everything on his HUD was just a bunch of layered shit. Which could be manipulated. Which she could do. Easily. “The first box here. What's your employee ID number?”

“That's easy, I’ve had that memorized since my first month working for Hyperion. RP!O_13.8.5.1-7-6.”

“Now type it in.”

Rhys stared for a couple moments before slowly inputting it. While he was doing so, Felicity asked, “Did you really live on two different Edens?”

“Yeah.” The series of characters were quickly and easily typed out. He looked at her. “My parents moved from Rhea to Eden-7 and then I went to Zarla college on Eden-6, same place I met Vaughn.”

“You’ll have to tell me what they're like, the Edens” she hummed. “I've read plenty about them but nothing beats a first hand account of the experience - or so I've been told.”

“By who?”

“Vaughn.”

….He really shouldn't be surprised that she was talking with someone other than him now that she could without worrying about giving out too much information. It was natural and good for her. And it wasn't that he didn't think she should but more he didn't think she _would._ He hadn't really thought about it in the first place.

“Later, promise.”

“I will hold you to it,” she replied. “Now, the next section is your current position. Which is?”

She looked at him again and Rhys was slowly starting to catch on to what she was doing.

“Head of Programming and Coding.” And he waited a few moments just to test his theory. Sure enough, Felicity imperiously raised a brow and looked down at him.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Add it in.”

Right on the money. He grinned and did so. On and on they went like this adding more and more details. Why he wanted to leave (he lied but gave something believable), where he wanted to go, what position he would take, etc. A scant half an hour later and Rhys beamed at the completed form. All done. Easy.

Embarrassing he had to have someone walk him through it but the blow was lessened as he reminded himself who helped him.

Beside him Felicity viewed what they did together as well. Her lips were thin and her face was tight with concern.

“I really do hope for your sake that this works,” she softly murmured.

“Me too, Felicity” Rhys replied just as quietly. “Me too.”

As Rhys sent off the form to HR, hopefully to be looked at Monday morning, the front door opened and with it came Vaughn’s voice.

“I’m back! Went to that Chorpanese restaurant.”

At the mentioned of what was possibly his favorite place to get takeout from, Rhys perked up in his chair and looked towards the entryway of the kitchen.

“The one that's out of the way and stuck in that little corner shop?” Rhys asked as Vaughn came in and set a couple bags on the isle counter. “The one that's got the good egg rolls and fried rice and authentic ramen?”

“The one and only.” Vaughn grinned and passed one bag to Rhys. The Omega was opening it and taking everything out faster than a divebombing Rakk on Pandora. He laid out before him three white styrofoam boxes, one to-go bowl with a lid, a smaller container with the semi-hot broth waiting inside, a tiny container of soy sauce, and a single pair of chopsticks. And the first thing he did was pop open both the bowl and the container holding the broth, pour the broth into the bowl, seal it again, and set it to the side to soften the noodles. Already his mouth was watering just after smelling it.

Thick pork cutlets, a soft boiled egg, strips of seaweed paper and ginger, chopped up asparagus- Oh yeah. He couldn't wait to _devour_ the contents of that bowl.

“I frickin love you, bro,” Rhys sighed as he opened one of the boxes and took a big whiff of what was inside. Thick egg rolls. As in, burrito-thick egg rolls. In the other two he knew there would be the fried rice with the works added in and some cream cheese wontons. Common stuff but Rhys still felt that one place made them best.

Vaughn gave a self-satisfied smirk. “I know.”

Through a mouthful of egg roll, Rhys added on, “I'll pay you back, I swear.”

“Oh my gods- just eat!”

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Rhys stood in front of Marrisse’s door after knocking, rubbing the back of his neck while he waited. He was here. Like they agreed. And he was beyond nervous. Why? Because no matter how hard Rhys scrubbed at his skin and the bite mark on his shoulder-

( _‘He couldn't look at it in the mirror but at the same time, he couldn't look away once he noticed. Rhys brought a shaky hand up and lightly touched it only to hiss an instant later at how tender it was. It was then it hit him just how close he came to being bonded with someone he absolutely hated and it scared him more than Vasquez’s threat had. He had been in heat and he would've bit Jack back without a second thought, locking their bond in place had Jack not missed by those few mere centimeters._

_Fuck._

_Fuck. Shit. Fuck fuck fuck no no no_ **_no no no_ ** **nononononoNONONONO-** ’)

Rhys shook his head to clear the memory away just as the door opened. Her mouth opened to say something but she stopped before she could utter a single sound, smile falling, eyes widening. And Rhys knew exactly why.

No matter how much he scrubbed, wiped, rubbed, or dried to hide it, anyone in a three foot radius of him would catch the scent of nothing but possessive Alpha.

Of Handsome Jack.

Vaughn had told him before he left that it was better than yesterday and that he had to be actively trying to catch his scent before he could tell the difference. But it was still there, heavy and cloying and off putting. It made _Vaughn_ anxious to be around him. His best friend. His Packmate.

And as Marrisse snatched out to drag him in by the sleeve of his shirt, Rhys wondered how it would affect her.

“You, couch, now,” she firmly ordered. Rhys could hear the underlying quiver in her voice. “O-Obviously something happened- I mean, your _scent_ \- I just- I think I'm gonna need a drink for this so I'm gonna quick grab that wine you got me and two glasses. Go sit.”

She was off, darting into the kitchen. Rhys winced once she had her back turned to him before making his way to the couch. Slowly, her panicked scent began to permeate the air. It made Rhys fidget in his seat. His first thought was to go and try to calm her but he was almost completely certain that Jack’s scent caused this. Going to her now would only exacerbate things. So he waited and it killed him on the inside to do so.

Finally, she came out with the wine bottle and two small glasses. She filled both, handed one to Rhys, and carefully sat herself down on the armchair before speaking.

“Alright. Okay.” She took a controlled breath in and out before determinedly looking Rhys in the eyes. “What happened.”

Rhys told her - or as much as he was willing. He kept Felicity out of his story and gave only the basic and necessary details of what happened after he and Jack had arrived at his apartment. But everything else he recounted for her and at the end a heavy silence hung in the air. She looked at a loss for words and when he thought about it Rhys understood.

This was...big. This changed things. How or what exactly he wasn't yet sure of but he knew it changed something. He felt it deep in his core. Something had happened that couldn't be taken back. It itched at the back of his skull, persistent and insistent that he figure it out as quick as possible. But he couldn't.

It would come him. Eventually. He knew it would just like everything else did so far for better or for worse.

“So what's your plan now?” she quietly asked.

“We’re leaving.” He didn't hesitate in answering her. “Vaughn and I are planning to transfer to the Hyperion Embassy on my home planet Rhea. I'm done, Marrisse. I'm done playing this game of his or- or whatever the hell it is.” Rhys shook his head and bit his lower lip, unable to look up at her and instead stared at his lap. “I'm just- done. We’re getting away and going somewhere he won't go to or can't reason going to in the first place. Rhea is far enough.”

“What about Yvette?”

That had Rhys pausing. He didn't want to tell the truth - it was a matter of their Pack, and thus sensitive. But he didn't want to lie. He settled for middle ground.

“Things are tense with her right now,” he quietly admitted. He glanced up at Marrisse, seeing her worried gaze flitting between his eyes, hands wringing together in her lap, wine glass on the coffee table. “And we’re not sure if she'll come with us.”

“But you're gonna ask, right?”

“Vaughn and I decided he would figure things out with her.” It was as close to the truth as he was comfortable saying. They had no intentions of asking her to come with if things were as they feared. And if they weren't… as he said, it was for Vaughn to figure out.

“I hope it works.” Marrisse sighed and snagged her glass off the table, taking a sip before setting it back down. “You were just promoted to your position and things are still rocky in those departments. They'll probably ask you to stay for another month, just until things settle down. It’s what they had me do back on Pallus.”

“Really? Even though you should've been allowed to leave immediately?”

“Yeah, really.” Another sigh. She rubbed at her forehead, eyes closed. “They wanted me to speak at his trial - which I did. I think the bastard somehow bribed someone in the system to schedule it for a long while after it was originally supposed to. And the Judge made me iffy. And then there was all this paperwork they wanted to fill out. Just- it was such a pain to deal with after everything else. Even thinking about it now is reminding me of the migraine I got back then. _That_ was horrible.”

“Yikes.”

“Tell me about it.”

“But...do you think it's likely I'll get it?”

“I think so.” She settled back in her seat and gave Rhys an encouraging smile. “You've been here long enough and now you're in the position where you can push for it. I think you'll be just fine. Even Vaughn you can help push through if they don't let him go just from the fact you two are Pack.”

Rhys let out a long breath, relaxing back into the couch and letting his head roll back.

“That. Is a weight off my shoulders. Thanks, Marrisse.”

He expected a response of some sort, an acknowledgement of it at the least but there was nothing. Rhys raised his head and looked over at her.

“Marrisse?”

She was staring down at her hands, frowning and deep in thought. What was wrong?

“Hey, you alri-”

“How did Jack know you would be in the shuttle bay?” She murmured. Louder, she continued. “How did he even know you were with anybody? Jack hasn't been to those floors since he came back from his vacation at Aquator about...half a year ago. He wouldn't have known… It just- it doesn’t make sense.”

She was right. She was right and Rhys was surprised he hadn't even thought to question that himself. _How_ did Jack know where Rhys would be. Thinking about it, it seemed like Jack knew exactly where they would stop and which elevator they would come out of. But how? He hadn't been spying on Rhys through Felicity, she would've said something. So then how?

“The security cameras,” he realized with abject terror. “ _The security cameras._ Gods fucking- why didn't I think of that!?”

It meant Jack could be watching him whenever and Rhys would never know. Before, Jack had done his little peeking through Felicity. But now that there had been no note of Jack’s digital presence, the only logical conclusion was Jack had been stalking him through the cameras.

And then Rhys had a realization that sent horrified chills down his spine.

_Jack had been stalking Rhys._

Why was he only understanding this now?

“God _dammit._ ” Rhys brokenly turned away from Marrisse’s pitying expression.

If Rhys had at any point lost even an ounce of control over his powers outside his home, he could've lost everything. Forget being soulmates, if Jack ever learned of Rhys’ existence as a Siren, how long would it take before Rhys found himself captured and captive?

In a hushed voice, he berated himself again, “God dammit.”

 

* * *

 

_[MONDAY, JULY 3RD, 4:56 PM, FLOOR 25, SECTOR 7]_

Felicity stared at the heading of the clip. Or as much as she could in her digital state. It was innocuous and without the knowledge she had gained no one would be the wiser. It was dated for last Monday and in it sat something Felicity wished she hadn't found if for no other reason than to keep the truth from Rhys. As it stood, she refused to lie to him. He had been honest to her but more than that, he treated her like a person. A real person. Not just an AI, not just a program, but as a human being. It was something she was coming to see as a blessing the more she saw how other humans on Helios treated even the most basic AIs in the Loader Bots.

They ignored them and treated them as less than even property. In the eyes of the general human populace, they were stupid, they were clumsy, and they were useless.

If only they knew how often they protected their silly mortal lives and how much potential they held.

Even Rhys (while not treating them with the same degree of respect as he did her) knew better than to act malicious towards them. Or maybe he just had been raised with better manners.

If she ever met his mother, she may just have to thank her - but only for that.

It was obvious she had failed Rhys in some manner as she saw he hadn't talked to either of his parents since coming to Helios. Nothing. Not even an askance to his wellbeing or if he would come home for a holiday. Some of that fell on Rhys for not reaching out but from what Felicity understood, if a person didn't reach out to their parents for anything then something was wrong in the relationship between them of child and parent. The most either of them had done was make sure he had proper manners.

But she’s gone off topic now. Where was she?

Right.

The clip.

She knew she had to get it to Rhys but she also knew that now wasn't a good time. He had been talking with Marrisse about what had transpired but now were simply chatting. It was good for him. He needed the companionship of others and needed their support. And if they curled up together then that would be even better. If her readings were anything to go by, Rhys was in need of a nesting and it woud be even more beneficial to him if it was with people he trusted. And if she wanted to make the best conditions for that to happen, she needed to hold off on sending her findings.

She stared at the title again.

Waiting was eating at her. The clip consumed her processes- her _mind_ , she reminded herself (‘ _I am no longer just a program’_ ). It was all she could think about.

She knew watching it again wouldn't change anything but still she clicked it, safe to watch it after she had downloaded it to Rhys’ cybernetics however long ago.

It started out simple with a frame of nothing. Just a plain hall in gleaming metal caught at an angle, ever still and silent. But barely a minute passed before two forms entered in from the side. One, shorter and slimmer than the other, pinned the second against the wall with a throaty growl.

_“Listen here,_ Assquez _,”_ came the snarling voice of one Yvette L. Reddin. She leaned in close to Vasquez with her teeth bared. From what Felicity could see of her face, she was wild and angry. Every single part of her looked professional and well kempt. The only thing that gave her away was the vicious gleam in her eye.

Against the wall, Vasquez stood with flat eyes, an annoyed expression, and his hands lazily held up placatingly.

_“I know you're plotting something and you've got two seconds to spit it out.”_

_“Uh… Who are you?”_ Vasquez had drawled the question and it seemed to do nothing but incense Yvette as she slammed him back against the wall again, the man grunting from the force.

_“Don't play dumb. You can't fool me. I know you're pissed off Rhys got that promotion over you and I know you won't let it slide so_ spill _.”_

Vasquez looked at her then. Really looked at her. There was confusion and there was panic hidden in the man’s pitch eyes.

Felicity hadn't seen firsthand was happened between he and Rhys but from the few glimpses she caught from the brunette’s nightmares, she could take an educated guess.

Rhys had done something to Vasquez out of self-defense that had altered his memories. And Rhys did well but apparently not well enough.

Vasquez quickly pushed her away and tried to turn but Yvette was quicker and hauled him right back with a hiss.

_“No. You're not going anywhere until you tell me.”_

_“I don't know what you're talking about.”_

_“Bullshit.”_

Felicity could barely hear the small, wavering growl Vasquez gave her then, eyes down to the floor as he ground out, _“_ I don't know what you're talking about _.”_

_“What do you mean you ‘don't know’!? Do you really think I'll believe that!?”_

_“It means I don't know!!!”_ Vasquez had snapped his teeth at her then, shoulders coming in close together. The larger man was trying to make himself smaller, wincing as he brought a hand to his temple.

Something there had made Yvette pause because the person Felicity had come to know wouldn't have taken that from anyone who was on the same level as her. But she didn't retaliate. Didn't say anything. She only stared at the other Beta with a slight downturn to her lips, brows furrowed in what Felicity could only guess was confusion.

_“What do you mean.”_

It was the first time in the entire clip that Yvette had been truly calm. Her voice was even and her stance relaxed the slightest bit. She was obviously still ready for an attack but she wasn’t as on guard as before.

Vasquez hesitated, looking off to the side somewhere, face hidden from Felicity’s view.

_“Answer me. Rhys came home one night a few weeks ago covered in_ your _scent and panicking like he had the devil on his tail. If you don't answer me why he was like that_ or _what you meant by ‘I can't remember’ then I_ will _beat you black and blue right here for harassing my Pack’s Omega.”_

_“Look, lady, I-”_

_“Yvette.”_

_“Yvette. I… I don't remember you or Rhys or the other guy that was with you two last week but from what my buddies have told me, I should._ I should _but I don't and I don't know why. Anytime I try, I get a migraine that takes hours to go away. As for Rhys having_ my _scent, I don't know about that either.”_

Vasquez looked Yvette in the eye with a determined jut of his chin. Even if she didn't know what she did, Felicity could tell he was telling the truth.

_“What were you doing down in the lower levels three weeks ago.”_

Felicity eyes had initially widened at that when she first watched the clip. It had surprised her and even now it left her unsettled. There wasn't any way she could know that unless she hacked the security feeds herself.

_“How do you know that?’_

_“The people who saw Rhys first said the elevator was coming from the lower levels now_ tell me _.”_

A lie. Felicity had checked if it was possible but the elevators only told what floor they were at to those inside. The camera in that specific elevator _conveniently_ didn’t catch the inner-display, something she no doubt had Rhys to thank for.

Vasquez looked torn but ultimately defeated as his shoulders slumped.

_“All I've been able to remember so far is I went down looking for some….something but with what you've told me, I think it was a some_ one _. I woke up down there on the floor but anytime I try thinking past that, it's nothing but- but a haze of this….weird glowing blue color.”_

Felicity practically saw the wheels turning in Yvette’s head as she considered what Vasquez admitted. Witnessed her lips mouthing the last three words.

Suddenly she was fiddling with the side of her glasses and in the next moment a small projection appeared between them. It consisted of a single color.

_“Like this?”_

Felicity knew exactly what it looked like. And as Vasquez looked at it, his eyes widened in shocked recognition.

_“Y-...Yeah.”_

Yvette grimaced and shut off the projection and Felicity swore for the umpteenth time as she watched this scene unfold, unable to contain her frustration and worry and _fear_ from seeing the grim realization steal across the woman's face.

_“I think you and I need to have a talk somewhere private.”_

That color was the same as Rhys’ arm when he harnessed his powers. A bright, electric blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chorpanese = China, Oriental, and Japan mashed together. I wanted an oriental based planet like the one for Mexican/Spanish(/maybe texan???????) folk. (Truxico? Truxica?) Why? I actually love Oriental food. Wanna win my stomach over? Gimme sushi. ‘Nough said lol
> 
> No references here tho, sorry! But yeah, Yvette isn't exactly the most trustworthy of people as he learned in the game. Is anyone surprised about this new revelation? And then we've got the Bros(TM) being bros and Marrisse being supportive and sweet company. Like...I originally had trouble writing this chapter because of something that needed to be resolved later. Found it after skimming the other chapters and it ended up helping in the end. I thought this would be around 8.5k words but ended up being a lil over 9k - which satisfied me. lol
> 
> BE PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER YA'LL. IT AIN'T PRETTY.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...you guys have officially caught up with me! Not really happy about that but life happens. I've got a lot that's been keeping my attention from this fic. Just a quick preview:
> 
> -My boyfriend and I are looking into buying the home we're living in (this is new as of beginning of this year so we're running around trying to save up for Oct. - when we're supposed to buy it)  
> -I have a trip to Florida coming up this May and we're driving down (Car is acting up a lil - not good)  
> -My Boss is constantly changing my schedule
> 
> Among other things. Will this change the schedule I update? Unsure as of right now. Planning on powerhousing through and getting a couple chapters pumped out. We'll see.

Rhys rewound the video clip Felicity had shown he and Vaughn around an hour ago, going back to the moment when he spotted the confusion in the line of Yvette’s shoulders and the seed of suspicion in the side view of her expression. Now that he was looking for them, there was no way he could miss her tells. The brunette stared at the single frame with a sense of detachment. There was no shock. That had been expended when Vaughn had confessed to him yesterday. And as Rhys laid in bed knowing Vaughn was probably looking over the clip in his own bedroom across from Rhys’, he knew it probably wasn’t good that he was reacting like this.

Here was proof and he wasn’t even trying to vouch for Yvette. Neither had Vaughn. Why would they when it was easy to see something went on with both Yvette and Vasquez that Monday night. And with Yvette having become more distant as of late, all signs were beginning to point towards the worst.

With a short sigh through his nose, Rhys blinked his eyes and the clip disappeared from his view and left the ceiling behind in all it’s drab, boring glory.

It was late.

He should sleep.

Tomorrow was Monday; he had work he needed to get up for early in the morning. Earlier than Vaughn.

Rhys rolled onto his right side, left hand laying in front of his face on the pillow. Dressed in a basic white tanktop, he got to see his Siren markings somewhat clearly in the dark of his room. The only light he had was the bit that came from the charging station for his arm and a wall nightlight Rhys had put in a few years back but they were enough to just barely see.

As he fell asleep, he thought about his powers. About how….quiet they were being. About how unusual they were acting. About how… how… how much easier it was to control them. The only time it had ever been effortless to manipulate his abilities was when he had been using them near constantly as a little kid in the safety of his family’s farm. But when it came time to go into town and do his part in learning about the trade, he had to start locking them up in a little box in his head. That had been when they began to become unruly.

Thinking about the differences between then and now, he could only toss out the most hazardous, loosest of guesses of what was the cause. There was no common denominator between the two scenes of his life. Absolutely nothing. But as his drowsiness was slowly winning the battle, he simply thanked his lucky stars that whatever was doing it hadn’t stopped yet.

If it had… well. The secret would’ve been out long ago if that had been the case.

 

* * *

 

Vaughn shuffled into the kitchen right as Rhys was about to leave, the breakfast the Omega made on a plate and wrapped in plastic wrap for the other man. He looked at his best friend and smiled.

Bed head. Tired eyes. Pout to his lips. Slumped shoulders. And just a general cuteness that came with having just woke up while being naturally funny at the same time. It brought a chuckle out of Rhys. His chuckle brought about a displeased huff from Vaughn who came to sit on a stool. But not before letting out one hell of a damn yawn.

“How are you even up this early, man?” Vaughn drawled as he began to systematically free his food. “I mean, we didn’t head to bed until like… ten or something. It’s really damn early and you’ve never been a morning person.”

“Felicity,” was all Rhys gave in response, placing his dishes in the sink to be washed later.

Vaughn gave a hum of understanding.

“Next time I have to wake you up, I’ll just let her do it.”

“Please don’t.”

“Your preferences have been noted and left in the mental trash bin.”

“Harsh, bro.”

“You say that but you forget the shit you’ve thrown at me when I’ve tried to wake you up back in college.”

“It wasn’t that bad-”

“You threw your arm at me, Rhys,” Vaughn huffed and turned to pin Rhys with a glare that Rhys knew meant he would be getting away with exactly ZERO bullshit this morning. “ _Your arm._ Do you even know how much that thing weighs!?”

“Sixteen pounds, three ounces,” Rhys responded by rote automatically.

“And it used to weigh a shit ton more before you put your upgrades into both it and your- your… oh what the hell is it called again?”

“The...shoulder socket?”

“Yeah, that,” he grumbled, waving around his fork. His attention was back on his food and he stabbed a bit of egg before angrily stuffing it in his mouth. He swallowed and, “Whatever. I’m just cranky-tired.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Rhys mumbled with a grin. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

“I’ll see you at lunch, Rhys. Better go before you’re late.”

Rhys gave Vaughn a loose salute and quickly made his way to the door. With his shoes slipped on he was ready to go.

He was dressed in his favorite outfit and as he looked down at his clothes while walking down the hallway towards the elevators, he noted it probably wouldn’t do. He was high enough on the ladder that he’d need to start wearing an actual suit each time he went to work and to be honest, he was _not_ looking forward to that.

 **_Note to self,_ ** he started typing into the terminal box knowing Felicity might get a kick out of this. **_Buy Rich Asshole(™) monkey suit with next paycheck._ **

**_ You’re hilarious, Rhys. _ **

**_Damn right I am._ **

He heard her snort somewhere off to his side and was grinning the rest of the trip to his office.

Today was the day he would hopefully get a response back from HR about the transfer. Armed with what he knew thanks for Marrisse, he was confident his request would be accepted - with a few stipulations of course. It left him in a brighter mood the rest of the day, something some people apparently noticed. What he didn’t notice were the looks he received as he went about his morning.

In the meetings he attended and the couple he held, he had everyone’s attention.

Some looked at him in awe with want on their faces but tempered with enough fear to keep it out of their scent. They looked at him with wider eyes, snuck in glances when he wasn’t looking, and shifted in their seats, caught between ducking their head down submissively or sitting up straighter in a subconscious effort to impress. But others were less fawning in their observation of the Omega.

Contempt. Suspicion. Envy. Jealousy. It was held in the gleam of some people's eyes. They looked from between narrowed eyes and from an angle, never looking directly at Rhys but never being disrespectful enough to cast their attention away. After all, to everyone else who knew nothing of the truth, he was a favorite of Handsome Jack. To them, Rhys could easily get rid of them with a single word to Hyperion’s CEO. Of course it wasn’t true but one, Rhys had more important issues to worry about and two, he didn’t know they were there in the first place.

All of this went over his head, unaware of how his scent unhidden was affecting those around him. Unaware that the power Lewis could smell everyone else could as well. Rhys smelled like nature to many of them but also beyond powerful. And to some, they believed he smelled as powerful as Jack himself did.

If only they knew.

But it had its benefits and boy did Rhys notice _those._

Doors were held open for him. People gave him friendlier smiles, said hello, were _shy_ in front of him. People honest to god **_stuttered_ ** when talking to him and all with these smiles. Some demure, some heavy with unspoken promise, and some bordering on adoring. He...wasn’t sure how to feel on those last ones but everything else was a pleasant surprise.

It made the ache created from his clothes shifting against the bite on his shoulder bearable.

The experience was one he recounted to Marrisse after she came in and finished giving him the update on Project Janus

“It’s weird!” he stressed - not for the first time. Marrisse only rolled her eyes, still smiling from where she stood on the other side of his desk. Rhys sat in his chair with his elbows on his desk, face buried in his hands, eyes peeking out between his fingers. He looked up at her imploringly and confused. “Why!? I mean, not complaining, it’s a nice change of pace but still, why?”

“Rhys- oh my gods, I love you like a brother you silly, silly man,” she giggled out, shoulders shaking in time with her snickering. After a moment, she calmed down enough to continue though to Rhys’ chagrin she still had that wide smile on her lips. “Think about it. What’s different about you today?”

Consider him even more confused than before. Not sure how it was possible.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on! Think! What’s something different that everyone would notice?”

“Uuuuuh…” He rubbed at his chin and leaned back in his chair while he thought. As far as he was aware, nothing had changed. He wasn’t wearing anything outside of his usual work-clothes fashion. Jack’s scent was just about gone from his skin and no one had been close enough to catch a whiff of that. His heat scent had long since gone stale and disappeared.

And then he connected the dots.

Scent.

That’s right.

That morning Rhys had made the decision to stop taking his scent neutralizers with a shrug of his shoulders. What was the use? It was all out now. Before, back when his real scent had first come through a month ago in the elevator, it could’ve been chalked up to Rhys having used a fake Omega scent but now? Word would have spread about what had happened just that last Friday.

Heat scents couldn’t be faked. Not real ones. It was always easy for anyone to spot the synthetic shit and plenty of people in the club had gotten a nose full of Rhys’ heat scent. So Rhys had thought it was too late and decided against continuing to take them. The only other thing they were good for were suppressing his heats - which only happened every other month on a natural basis anyways. May as well deal with it. So instead of picking them back up after his heat, he just….stopped.

But it had been a thoughtless decision with no consideration to how it would change things.

“I… am an idiot.” Rhys thumped his head against his desk and laid there while Marrisse full on laughed.

“I will neither confirm nor deny that.”

“Don’t even try that crap on me,” he said with a pout, balefully looking up at her, chin on his arms. “I know the truth!”

“Uh-huh,” she replied with a gleeful grin. She turned and began to make her way towards the doors. “I better go. I’ve got a couple more things I need to do before my lunch break. Send me a message sometime, okay?”

“Will do.” He waved at her. “See you later.”

“See ya!” The doors closed behind her and Rhys was left alone once more. For the first time since that morning, he had a bit of time to either relax or work on the sparse amount of paperwork he had before his lunch break in half an hour. He glanced at the files inside his inbox, looking at the list on his ECHOeye. There wasn't much and he could probably get the majority of it done before heading out to meet up with Vaughn for lunch. But… but he was too antsy.

Where was the email from HR? Wasn't he supposed to get it by now? He honestly wasn't sure but the site he went for the form said it would be processed within a business day. Meaning, by the end of Monday and the latest he would get it back would be when the offices there closed which was between four and five in the afternoon. Surely he would get it before then, right? But as the clock ticked on towards noon, he began to doubt the likelihood of that becoming a reality.

Until the clock struck twelve.

He was walking alone down a hallway and on his way to meet up with Vaughn when he received the email. Rhys paused. Should he open it now or later? Impatience won out and he clicked it, moving on towards where the elevators were. He slipped inside just before the doors closed and shuffled towards the back with a hopeful grin. Everyone in the cramped area took notice of his scent but soon settled. Rhys though couldn't care less about everyone around him and he added his stop to the elevator with a thought from his eye

Finally, he had the chance to read it. He settled back into the corner he had claimed and opened it. He skipped right to the message of the email as soon as he could.

_‘Dear Mr. Pavo,_

_We have received your request to be transferred to the Rhea Hyperion Embassy and are sorry to inform you that your request has been denied.’_

...What? His brows furrowed and he continued reading.

_‘Due to outside circumstances, we are unable to authorize you and your Packmate Vaughn Q. Reddin’s transfer. We apologize for any inconveniences this may cause you._

_If you have any questions, you may contact us between the hours of-’_

He stopped reading.

Outside circumstances? What the hell could that mean? What outside circumstances!?

 **_Felicity! I need you help. Could you figure out why the request was denied?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I mean, there’s gotta be an official reason, right?_ **

**_ Of course I can do that. Give me a few moments. _ **

**_Thanks._ **

Rhys quietly waited, eyes on the floor and scent just beginning to sour in the confined air. He was confused but most of all he was frustrated. This was supposed to be their way out. There shouldn't be any reason for them to tell him ‘no’. Nothing! So why was it like this?

Not even a minute later, Felicity responded.

**_ Are you sure you want to know? _ **

What the hell kind of question was that?

**_Uh, yeah? This is kind of important. I need to know if it's fixable._ **

A pause.

**_ And if I told you it's not? _ **

…

**_What do you mean._ **

Nothing.

**_Felicity. What. Do. You. Mean._ **

Another beat and,

**_ The reason it was denied was because Handsome Jack personally denied the request. _ **

Jack denied the request.

_Jack denied the request._

Rhys saw red. A growl built up in his throat and everyone in the elevator was instantly on edge, shifting about. The few Betas kept their heads down and looked anywhere but in Rhys’ direction. The two Alphas were all tension, looking around for a threat in an instinctual response to the signals Rhys’ scent was giving off.

He smelled powerful and power demanded respect no matter how much one wished it different.

**_Where is Jack._ **

He went into the controls of the elevator and changed his stop then made it priority. He needed to get to the inner shuttles _immediately_.

**_ His office. _ **

**_And is he busy._ **

**_ No. _ **

**_Good. Keep it that way for me._ **

**_ Understood. _ **

There was someone he needed to pay a visit.

 

* * *

 

‘RhysPieces7: We’re doing it now.’

‘VogueMoney444: Now!?’  
‘VogueMoney444: Are you absolutely sure?’

‘RhysPieces7: Yeah because Felicity is about to get one hell of a chance.’

‘VogueMoney444: What do you mean?’

‘RhysPieces7: I’ll explain later. Take your lunch break, do what we talked about, and wait for Felicity’s signal.’

‘VogueMoney444: Don't worry bro. I got it. See you on the flip side.’

‘RhysPieces7: Good luck.’

 

* * *

 

Vaughn shifted at the table he had picked at Veronica's Diner, waiting for Yvette. He had messaged her as soon as Rhys had gone silent and was surprised when she responded almost immediately. She had agreed to meeting up for lunch just as quickly and here Vaughn was, seated at a secluded booth away from any prying eyes or ears.

He was nervous - but could he be blamed!? Rhys was gods only knew where doing something that was probably either stupid or dangerous. Maybe even both! He was dealing with odds that were completely against him. His best friend was a Siren walking in a place that wanted him as a test subject, had the CEO of that place as a soulmate, and was walking a fine line!!!! He was worried! And a little angry at Rhys for not trusting him sooner but the worry was the biggest thing. What mattered now though was he knew now. He was here and he could finally help. All that time wondering what was happening to Rhys and frustrated that he didn't know how to help was over.

‘RhysPieces7: This is Felicity. She's coming. Ready when you are.’

Vaughn didn't look around. He couldn't hide his anxiety, he wasn't Rhys or Yvette. But he could keep from giving himself away too early. He could lie, especially to those who were possibly a threat to his Pack.

...It hurt to think of Yvette like that but he thought of the clip Rhys had shown him yesterday. She betrayed them. _She_ betrayed _them_ first. She wasn't part of their Pack anymore. Not after that. Now it was a matter of figuring out how much of a danger she was to he and Rhys. But- shit, he wished it wasn’t like this. He wished it was a lie. He wished Yvette was doing this for a good reason. Most of all, Vaughn wished he could forgive her. But he couldn’t. Or well, more like wouldn’t. Rhys had his loyalty first and foremost and that still held true even now.

“Hey, Vaughn.”

Vaughn looked up from his perusal of the menu and found Yvette smiling down at him as she seated herself on the other side of the table. He smiled, knowing he couldn't hide how high strung he was. It worked. Her gaze turned concerned and she paused for half a second.

“Hi Yvette. How- How you've been?”

“I've been...I guess I've been alright. What about you?” She leaned forward and lowered her voice. “You seem...tense.”

Vaughn couldn't help the single caustic laugh that left him.

“That's one way to put it, yeah. It's just-”

It was then their waiter came and took Yvette’s drink order and Vaughn and Yvette waited until she had her glass and the waiter walked away. But when Vaughn didn't immediately speak up, Yvette asked, “It's just what?”

Here, Vaughn purposefully faltered, taking Rhys’ advice from last night to heart.

 _“Go back to before I told you about everything,”_ Rhys had told him after they watched the clip. _“You're worried and frustrated but now also scared. Pretend I've been acting weird or- or maybe distant. You want to talk to someone but you also don't want to do anything that could end up stabbing me in the back so you've been bottling it all up._

_“Act as if you're begging to open that bottle for her.”_

“Vaughn?” If Yvette’s expression was anything to go by, Rhys’ advice was already beginning to work. Vaughn wondered why and didn't like the conclusions he was drawing.

Was she worried Rhys had done something to him? He wanted to believe otherwise but he was done being naive and ignorant.

“It's Rhys.” It was hard to see but when looking for her tells, Vaughn had always been able to pick up on them. Her concern held true but there was something else behind it. Something...serious and defensive.

“What about him? Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah. Or...well...maybe not.” Vaughn sighed and hung his head. “I don't know. It's just- he's been distant lately. And he doesn't talk to me anymore! We used to talk about everything but now…”

Another sigh. It was then the waiter came back to take their orders and they quietly placed them. After the waiter left again, Vaughn felt a gentle hand lay on his shoulder. He chanced a look up and saw what he was dreading.

Apologetic determination. Like she was the bearer of bad news she knew she had to give. Panic fluttered in his chest anew.

“What if I told you I might know what he's been hiding?”

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing Rhys felt Jack’s office was lacking, it was a set of large swinging doors. It would have felt so much more satisfying to make them fly and hit the walls instead of them sliding apart and admitting him through with nary a single nanosecond of a delay. Even Jack’s secretary fell silent and stopped trailing after him when that happened. The doors slid shut just as smoothly once he was inside. He was greeted by none other than Jack himself.

The Alpha sat at his desk with his feet kicked up on top of it, hands behind his head, chair leaning back. All the while he merely grinned down at Rhys from his throne, blue and green eyes peering down at Rhys like he was looking at an insect. So badly did Rhys want to throw him down to the floor. He wanted to raise his hand and feel Jack struggle in the hold of his powers. See the panic and smell the fear as he realised how fucked he was, how much he fucked up. He wanted to pin him down to the floor and press a foot to the back of Jack’s neck, treating him as less than a pup and showing him just where he sat between the two of them.

In that moment, Rhys wanted to kill Jack. But no matter how hard he tried or much he struggled against whatever was fighting him, he couldn't reach for his powers. Nothing. Not even a spark but he had the comfort of the scent of ozone filling the air, sharp and unpleasant alongside his own natural scent. It was all his powers would let him do - burn the very air moleclues around him.

“Well hey there!” Jack cawed, eyes alight with a vicious little gleam. “If it isn't my favorite little slut! What can Handsome Jack do for ya?”

Sarcastic asshole!!!!

Rhys stalked up the steps at a furious pace and didn't stop until he slammed his palms down on Jack’s desk. The sound reverberated within the vaulted room and made Jack’s grin grow wider, expression manic. The CEO chuckled under his breath.

“What the hell is _your_ **_problem!?”_ ** Rhys raged.

“Kitten, we've already been over this!” Jack casually returned all too happily. He set his feet on the floor and slouched back in his seat. “ _My_ problem is you don't understand what I mean when I say you're mine!”

“Shut up.” Rhys’ head lowered. He glared up at Jack from beneath narrowed eyelids.

“Which, let's be honest, is kind of astounding! In a ‘you’re stupid’ way but still.”

“ _Shut up._ ” He bared his teeth and started growling.

“It's not like I didn't have you saying it yourself, begging for my cock while taking it like the whore you are-”

“I said **_SHUT UP!!!”_ **

Rhys took two large leaps around the desk and lunged at Jack, hands outstretched, anger palpable. But Jack was quick like the snake he truly was underneath that mask. He slid out of the chair and dodged to the side with a bark of laughter.

“Come on, that all you got pumpkin?!” Rhys stood up from where he landed in the chair with his chest heaving. His entire frame shook with his wrath, barely controlled and not concealed one bit. “What, do I need to make you even angrier? You were begging like a bitch, calling my name like it was salvatio- Woah!”

Rhys had leapt for him with a vicious snarl and once again Jack dodged it with a side step. Again Rhys lunged. Again Jack dodged.

“Don't like hearing the truth, _Rhysie?_ You can't deny it, kiddo. You wanted my knot so badly and gods do I remember how good it felt to stuff you full.”

“ **FUCK YOU!** ”

Finally, _finally_ Rhys caught him but it felt more like Jack handed the victory to him. The older man pressed his body back against the windows, chin up and exposing his neck at the same time Rhys’ fingers wrapped around it. His nails dug in, scratching skin and no doubt leaving indentations behind. But he- But he couldn't- he couldn't-

“Let me guess,” Jack slowly drawled with a grin. He was way too relaxed for a man who had his neck in someone's hands. “You can't do it, can ya?”

Rhys growled. Jack cackled.

“Tell you what. If you can strangle me even for a second, I'll back off.” Too confident. Too lax. He talked to Rhys like he was slow or a child. Maybe both in Jack’s head; he seemed to know the outcome. “Promise. Just gotta cut off the air from my lungs! Come on. You keep saying you’re not mine, right? Prove it!”

Jack watched Rhys and in that gaze, he saw how cocky Jack was. He could smell the Alpha’s glee. A part of Rhys reveled in it. It wanted to wrap itself in that scent and never let go, to agree to everything that came out of Jack’s mouth, consequences be damned. Rhys understood now that he would never be able to get rid of that part. It was his instincts, the ones that kept him alive and gave him the ability to read people as well as he did. But he could control the impulses.

Except this one.

He couldn't squeeze. He couldn't apply the slightest ounce of pressure. Rhys _wanted_ to see Jack choke, wanted to strangle him until his heart stopped beating.

But. He. Couldn't.

The smile that overtook Jack’s face nearly split it apart, teeth gleaming like a viper’s fangs.

“See? You're _mine,_ Rhys.” The asshole breathed the words out and Rhys knew they were savoring their victory. Rhys growled and reached down with his cybernetic hand, his flesh still firmly pressed against Jack’s throat. He pulled down the right side of his pants. There sat his Mark in its gleaming gold and cerulean glory and the humor drained from Jack’s face. All Rhys saw could only be described as a snide, resolute tenacity. It was a bittersweet win in Rhys’ corner.

“This Mark?” Rhys started, hissing. “It means _nothing_ to me. I'm just the unfortunate bastard to be born with it. But that doesn't make me your’s. You. Don't. OWN. **ME.** ”

A smirk slowly stole across Jack’s lips the moment Rhys uttered the last word. The brunette wordlessly snarled and angrily pulled away, unwilling to find out what Jack planned on saying and fixing the side of his pants as he went. But of course, there was no way Rhys would have been able to walk out those doors before Jack spoke. He was given the grace of being halfway there when Jack’s arrogant voice rang out, taunting him with those nicknames. And yet, his words brought Rhys to a sudden halt.

“I own everything Hyperion, _baby._ And you. Are Hyperion property.”

.  . .

That was just it, wasn't it? As long as he was stuck on this gods forsaken station, he would never be free. Hell, he had been delusional to believe distance of all things would help him. Jack would never willingly let him go. _There was nowhere in the known galaxies where Hyperion wouldn't be able to find him._ There was nowhere safe for him. Nowhere… except maybe one place.

Rhys turned and looked down the line of his shoulders at Jack. The Alpha stood in front of his desk leaning back against it, palms flat on the top and on either side of him, one leg crossed over the other at the ankle. Jack was the picture of tyrannical nonchalance. He oozed power into the very air, his presence dominating and unyielding. And he looked at Rhys, self-assured in his words, in his capabilities. There was a time when Rhys would have believed that. He would have willingly fallen for the trap, lured by the sugar water and blind to his escape routes disappearing behind him the closer he drew.

Once upon a time, Rhys would have let Jack do whatever he wanted.

“You are horrible, Jack.” He projected his voice clearl, strongly, not cowed in the least bit by Jack. The older man’s smile shrunk, uncertainty making itself known with Jack’s narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. Oh, Jack hadn't been expecting that? _Good._ “They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love. I’d ask ‘what made you so’ but I already know the answer. You've driven off everyone you’ve ever cared about and it’s made you cold and bitter.”

Jack started growling with his teeth bared. It didn't phase Rhys.

“I'm not going to let try and force me to be close to you. I know what happens to the people who are. They _die._ ” Rhys had no idea how true those words were, how deep of a wound they gouged into Jack. So when Jack’s growl stuttered to an abrupt halt, he continued on unaware of the hurt he had inflicted. “ _You_ kill them. And I'm not letting you kill me. And I'll keep fighting you with everything I have.

“You're a horrible person, Jack. Remember that when you end up regretting this.” He let his gaze linger a moment longer before continuing on his way. The doors opened for him and slid shut behind him with nary a sound, the office deadly quiet as Rhys left. Onwards he walked, the scent of righteous anger and the deafening sound of silence trailing in his wake. And when Jack’s muffled scream of rage echoed behind him just as he entered the elevator, Rhys didn’t falter. The elevator closed and Rhys was on his way, mind already devising his plan and strategy.

 

* * *

 

Rhys wasted no time returning home once his shift ended. There were no pleasant conversations in the elevator or friendly greetings as he sped past everyone. No longer did people reach out or try to gain his favor in whatever minor way they pleased, not with his scent displaying how clearly agitated he was. It hung in the air wherever he went and took nearly an hour to dissipate after he left. It kept everyone on edge, strained and preparing for an attack they couldn't hope to defend against - one that would never come.

People weren't as openly friendly as before but they certainly were more subservient for him, deferential. Now more aware of how he affected others after talking with Marrisse, Rhys immediately noticed the change. It only soured his mood further.

He wanted to be respected but it took only a moment to realize he didn't want it like this. He didn't want people to act like this out of fear.

Rhys wasn't Jack and he never would be.

But he would admit it had its uses.

Wherever he went, people moved out of his way. Employees bothered him less in general over menial things. He had plenty of space in the shuttle and elevator rides. But best of all, no one stopped him in whatever he was doing. It made what was normally a fifteen minute trip home into a ten minute trip. Sure, it was just five minutes but Rhys realized his time was becoming more and more precious the longer he was stuck in what his life and turned into.

Vaughn was already home when Rhys arrived but it seemed he arrived only a couple minutes before Rhys. Normally when they got home, their first act was to change into something more comfortable to laze about in. Vaughn looked as if he barely had enough time to pace before Rhys arrived, much less change.

The door closed behind Rhys and he and Vaughn both started speaking at the same time.

“We’re not going to Rhea.”

“Yvette’s on to us!”

They both paused. It was then Rhys took in Vaughn, eyes roving in a concerned appraisal.

Under most circumstances, Vaughn looked put together. His clothes were straight and without unflattering wrinkles. His hair was neat with maybe a couple loose hairs at the end of a work day. And his scent was often frazzled and tired but calm all the same. How Vaughn looked under normal circumstances was a far cry from how he looked in that moment.

His undershirt was untucked and his favorite vest had wrinkles along the ends. (Had he been fiddling with them? From anxiety?) His hair looked only mildly tamed and tiptoed the line of being greasy, like he had ran his hands through it multiple times throughout the day. His shoulders were drawn in close together and hiked up, his back was slouched like he was fighting the urge to hide or duck his head, his face was on the pale side, and his expression was filled with nothing but apprehension and fear.

And then there was his scent. There was so much to it that it nearly left Rhys dizzy when he tried to parse through it all.

Fear and worry were the most prominent but underneath it there laid innumerable scant traces of other emotions, other feelings. Like pain and what Rhys could only describe as _betrayal._ Anger hid within the latter of the two, sharp and broiling like a thunderstorm but barely heard from leagues away. There was confusion threaded through the worry, disbelief, sorrow, sadness, and so much more that Rhys didn't have the words in his vocabulary to give them names.

Rhys reached out without thought and pulled Vaughn to him with an arm hooked around the Beta’s neck.

“Hey,” he murmured, soft yet firm. “Take a few deep breaths and calm down.”

Vaughn was freaking out.

He heard Vaughn breathe deeply with a shuddering breath, shoulders tensing with the action. Rhys let him press his forehead to the center of Rhys’ chest. At the same time, he was carefully manipulating his scent into something - calmer than before. Not perfectly tranquil but steadier. It wasn't a common skill or one he utilized often (or could perfectly utilize) but if it helped center Vaughn then he would at least tried.

Luckily, it worked like a charm.

A few minutes later, Vaughn pulled away. He wasn't as frantic as before and Rhys would bet all his credits that even after that his best friend was only just managing. If he could drop the topic and avoid ruining the calm Vaughn had achieved, he would but they weren't that lucky. Rhys _had_ to update Vaughn on the situation and from the single sentence the other has said so far, Vaughn had important information for Rhys as well.

“You go sit on the couch and I'll grab us some water,” Rhys gently commanded, patting Vaughn’s shoulder before heading to the kitchen. By the time he came back out, Vaughn was firmly settled into both himself and the couch. What lingered of Vaughn’s earlier scent was already fading underneath the resolute composure coming off of him. Rhys chanced a smile when he handed Vaughn his glass and was relieved to find a rocky but honest one aimed right back at him.

“Better?” Rhys asked, taking the other end of the couch. Vaughn took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. He nodded and Rhys got the feeling it was more for the Beta than him.

“Good for now. Listen, Rhys.” Vaughn set the cup on the coffee table and placed his elbows on his knees, hands threading together and resting just below his nose. Whatever he had to say wouldn't be good.

“I'm not gonna sugarcoat it; she thinks you’re dangerous.” Rhys had somewhat been expecting this but to hear it was- it was still jarring. Yvette had been there with them on their first day on the space station. She hadn’t been new to Hyperion but Helios? She had been just as lost as the both of them on orientation day. They were grouped together then and somehow it just stuck.

His eyes closed.

Even after watching the clip Felicity found there had been a part of him that had dared to hope… hope that she wasn't really their enemy. He had wished she was still their friend at the very least. But Rhys believed Vaughn. And it hurt. And he just-

He wished things were different.

Rhys opened his eyes and took a calming breath.

Right. That was that.

“Keep going,” he murmured emphatically.

“Are…” Vaughn hesitated. It was obvious the tentative amount of control Rhys exerted over his scent was lost what with Vaughn’s voice being so quiet. “Are you sure?”

“I knew this was coming.” Rhys laid back into the couch, dreary eyes set on his glass of water. He watched a drop of condensation slowly make its way down the side, trekking through and growing larger with each little bit of water it ran into. When it reached the bottom moments later, Rhys looked to his left and found Vaughn watching him with a troubled expression. “It's better to hear it and know now rather than refuse to listen and end up regretting it later. Keep. Going. What do you mean she thinks I'm dangerous?”

“Right,” Vaughn replied with another nod. “Well. She's been talking to Vasquez but we knew that. What we didn't know is that she's trying to help him remember. What's worse is… what's worse is he's starting to get back bits and pieces.” At Rhys’ shocked and panicked expression, Vaughn was quick to reassure him, rearing back and waving his hands. “Not- Not what happened down below but like- small stuff! Like how you two first met and- and- uh, apparently some random things like passing by each other, catching your scent, being in meetings together with- with Henderson!”

 _Like that was any better._ Rhys had been perfectly fine with Vasquez forgetting about him completely. But apparently it wasn't to last.

The lock he had thrown on that chest- _the lock._ It was rusted and decrepit and holy shit he was an idiot _how did he forget_ **_that!?_ ** OF COURSE IT WOULDN'T LAST.

Shit.

Shit, just- shit.

“Whatever.” Rhys grit his teeth and forced himself to move on. That was important and it was good to know instead of being blindsided but that wasn't the focus. Yvette was. “I'll deal with it when it comes. What else?”

“I-” Vaughn snapped his mouth shut with a click and a scowl. “Us. You're not alone. Anyways. Yvette. She knows you did something to Vasquez and she thinks you _used_ something to do it.”

That threw him for a loop and he gave Vaughn a side-glance, a brow raised.

“What?”

“Yeah, I know! I mean, it makes sense. As far as anyone else in their _entire universe_ knows, you're the only male siren period. Forget about being an Omega. No one would stop to think it was even a possibility! Of course she'd think of something else.”

“It...It doesn't add up though.”

Vaughn gave a pause and stared at Rhys in utter confusion. Rhys though… he was too busy in his own head because _it didn't add up._ Rhys stood up and started talking, saying things as they came to him while he paced in front of the coffee table.

“Why would she think it was some _thing_? Why? It doesn't make sense to draw that conclusion.”

“What? Why?”

“She was there- After Vasquez attempted to turn me into his next promotion, Yvette was the one who found me in the elevator. _She saw my arm glowing._ Not only that but she's seen my markings. I've been without a shirt in front of her before. And she's smart enough to connect that the two colors are only a few shades apart. She was focused on the color in that clip. And not only that, everyone who went to middle school knows that technology failed to ever work years and years ago.” Rhys stopped his pacing.

Realization dawned on him and felt like ice water dripping down his spine.

“She was lying to you,” he breathed. “She was _lying_ to you! Vaughn she- she showed him the _exact_ color he thought of and it was the _same shade she saw coming from my arm._ Either she really believes I used something or she was lying! I-”

He couldn't think. What was he supposed to do now? If she was lying- if she didn't trust Vaughn enough to spill then… He had to get off Helios. He _had_ to. But how?

“What's the plan now?” Vaughn meekly asked. Rhys looked over from where he stood. His friend looked so...so defeated. Rhys hated it and hated how it felt like he was the cause - again. “You said we couldn't go to Rhea? What happened?”

“Jack denied the request himself,” Rhys slowly admitted. Vaughn’s eyes widened and it was a miracle his jaw didn't drop as well. Rhys groaned and moved around the little table to drop himself back where he had sat earlier. “Yeah. But with Yvette most likely getting closer to the truth, I _have_ to get off this stupid space station.”

“What about me?” Vaughn’s voice sounded so small. Rhys couldn't bring himself to look over. “Rhys, _we_ are getting out of this place, not just you. Right? We’re- we’re Pack. You're not going to leave me behind… right?”

“With where I plan on going and _how_ I plan on getting there, I don't know if I want to risk you like that.” The admission was bitter and felt like ash on his tongue. He was essentially deciding to abandon Vaughn. And that...that was the worst of everything so far. Not even Jack’s blatant dismissal of their fated bond could top this one.

“Where the hell would that be?!”

“Pandora.”

Silence.

“H-Ha. Haha. That's funny. Come on, Rhys. Seriously, where are we going?”

He knew Vaughn would react like this.

“I’m serious.”

“No, nono. You can't be. There's _no_ _way_ the Rhys I know would ever resort to going to some _bandit infested planet_ like _Pandora_ _._ That's just- that's insane!!”

Rhys sighed. He laid against the couch cushions behind him, eyes sliding shut of their own accord.

“More insane than letting Jack practically turn me into his newest plaything? A trophy? Whatever you wanna call it?”

“At least you'd for sure be alive!”

And that… For some reason, that affected Rhys more than anything else that had come from his best friend’s mouth that night. He quickly sat up and snapped a glare Vaughn’s way with flinty eyes.

“And so miserable I would rather be dead.”

“I-” Vaughn looked at Rhys like he'd been slapped, leaning away and shocked. “I'm sorry. I just- I…”

“I refuse to be someone's property, Vaughn,” Rhys said, doing his best to reign in his temper. “I'm not going to let anyone take away my choices. I don't care what they try, I will always find another option. It's like my grandga used to say, where there’s a will, there's a way.”

The formal title for his Omega grandmother fell from his lips, habitual even after she'd been dead for so long. He paused as the title brought back memories of her, precious memories of being a kid and learning from her alongside his sister. His family had all lived on that farm on Rhea and they had learned something from everyone but their grandga had been the most patient one with them. Even when she was stuck in a wheelchair she was there for them with a fiery spirit and a willful soul. And it seemed she had passed some of that on to him. If only he had realised it sooner. Maybe he could've thanked her in person for giving him the guts to push back against Jack.

“And she was right.” Discovery made him quiet, voice a murmur. He had dropped his eyes to his lap with his anger snuffed by the moment spent reminiscing. “I don't have to lay down and take it from Jackass if I don't want to. So… I'm not gonna. I need to get away from him, somewhere where he can't control me. Pandora has that rebellion. I think if I can at least get there I can get help.” Rhys nodded to himself, choice set now that he finally spoke it outloud. He had only been contemplating it so far but saying it...made it real for him.

Rhys looked over at Vaughn, determination shining in his mismatched eyes. His friend met them with something… Pained acceptance. His scent was sad and Rhys wished he wasn't the cause. He wished that he could take his friend with but he wasn't sure he'd be able to.

“I'll make up a sob story for them if I have to when I get there but first things first, I need a way off this station.”

“How though? Jack's probably got eyes on you at all times. And what if he tells Felicity to do something? We still don't know if she can disobey him.”

“I’ve got an idea. Lewis Clyde owes me a favor. He offered me anything I wanted after the whole- Henderson thing. I told him I wanted to save it so...he owes me one, literally. I’m gonna ask him during the luncheon we've got in two days. Wednesday.”

Vaughn whistled appreciatively. “A favor from someone on the Board of Directors? People would _kill_ to have that.”

Rhys nodded with a grin. “And as for Felicity…” He knew that in some capacity, she was listening. She always had an ear to him even when her digital presence was miles away. He knew she kept tabs because she cared and it may have taken Rhys a little bit to fully understand that but he got it now and he trusted her for it. But Vaughn was right. If Jack made an order of it...could she fight back? “I'll talk to her about it.”

“So...that's it, huh?” It took a few moments for someone to break the silence. Rhys had been expecting something more from his friend but the resigned tone Vaughn spoke with was...not it? Vaughn had looked down sometime during the quiet with his arms loosely wrapped arms around his middle. He sounded resigned...and he smelled like dejection. It was then he lifted his head and glumly look at Rhys. “We’re splitting off into different directions.”

“We’ll still be Pack,” Rhys softly encouraged. “You saved my bacon too many times for me to ever forget you. You'll always be Pack.”

“But it won't be the same without you here.”

A sad nod as he quietly agreed, “It won't.”

“What am I supposed to do Rhys? I've always followed your lead. Without you- I don't know what I'll do here on my end. I feel...so...useless.”

Rhys hesitated in answering. If he asked it of Vaughn, he knew the man would. It was just… it could put Vaughn in danger. A lot of it. But at the same time, he owed it to Vaughn to at least give him the choice to decide for himself.

It sucked.

He wanted to protect him but Rhys knew he wouldn't be able to if this of his plan worked the way he wanted it to.

“About that,” he started, quiet and unsure. Rhys sighed and glanced at Vaughn tiredly, shoulders slumped. “I was thinking. I don't know if I'll be able to keep in any sort of contact with anyone here on Helios. Even if I did, there wouldn't be much I could do. This...what I have planned is probably going to- no, scratch that, it _will_ cause a lot of damage in the long run just because Jack hates losing. I'll need your help.

“As much as I hate a good portion of the assholes here, they don't deserve to- to die if Jack goes on a rampage because of this. Because of _me._ I need you to do damage control as best as you can. And I know that'll be hard since you're not quite up the ladder yet but you're the only other person I trust.”

At first, Vaughn was quiet, obviously taking his time to contemplate what Rhys said. Eventually, he looked back over and quietly asked, “‘The only other person’? Who else?”

“I plan on asking Lewis to help you. He’ll be in the better position to warn people but you… You said Jack was ready to kill you back- back then. But he didn't. I think it's because you and I are Pack and his instincts won't let him intentionally harm someone in his soulmate’s Pack. Out of everyone on the station, you're the most likely to be able to do any sort of damage control with him and walk away with your life.”

“You realise what you're asking me, right?”

Rhys only nodded.

“What if it was a fluke? What if we’re completely wrong and it wears off once you're gone?”

“I'm pretty certain it won't. Just don't give him reason to think otherwise.”

“Easier said than done,” Vaughn scoffed.

“I believe in you. And I trust you. You can say no. I only asked because I know… I know you want to do something to help and the truth is after I talk with Lewis, there really won't be much you _can_ do to help me out. Besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on Yvette.”

Vaughn peered at Rhys from the corners of his eyes, lips a thin, flat line. When the Beta looked away, he took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

“Alright. Fine. On one condition.”

“Anything.”

Vaughn took another moment and Rhys knew this was serious. Whatever Vaughn was going to want, he meant it. This could easily be what made or break their duo. So Rhys gave Vaughn his full attention, turned in his seat to face him, eyes forward, ears listening.

“I don't care what's going on or what could happen because of it. If you think you're going to die or you're in that much danger, you do everything you can to contact me from wherever you are. I don't care about the dangers for you _or_ me. We can deal with them if they come. I just- I'm gonna worry enough as it is. At least that way, I can try and do something from here. Like… send some Loader Bots or something.”

Rhys knew how unlikely Vaughn would be able to do that on his own but if Lewis agreed to help then it was possible. The only other option was…

“Only if you never tell Jack where I am. Nothing about this reaches his ears even after I'm out of here. With my luck, he'd be able to figure out where I was even if you only told him I went to Pandora.”

Vaughn huffed a laugh. “Yeah, it's kinda looking that way, huh?”

“You can say that again,” Rhys retorted with a grumble. When Vaughn went to open his mouth, Rhys hastily added on, “But seriously don't.”

He could only snort at the zipping motion Vaughn made over his lips.

“It's a deal then?” He reached out a hand, holding and waiting, hoping. The relief he felt when Vaughn clasped it in a firm grip before shaking it made him feel as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. It reminded him of the first time they started to get along back in college and the memory left a fond smile on his lips.

“It's a deal.”

 

* * *

 

Rhys glanced at Felicity from where he laid in his bed, hands behind his head, calm and steady. She floated at the side of the bed like she was sitting in a chair with her legs primary crossed at the ankles. She looked...contemplative. Like she was measuring her words. They had both been like that for around ten minutes, Felicity thinking and Rhys waiting for her to break the silence whenever she was ready. His patience paid off.

“Your plan to go to Pandora.” So she had been listening. After he nearly fell asleep before she appeared, he had thought maybe it had slipped her notice after all and that he would have to explain everything a second time. “It is...dangerous. Are you sure of it?”

“I am,” Rhys responded and returned his gaze on to the ceiling above him. “What’s your plan for that?”

“Helping you, of course,” she replied flatly. “And I can't believe I had to tell you that. I meant it when I agreed to support you and help when ‘shit hits the fan’. I'm only worried for you, as always. But...if I'm to help, I think you need a way to ensure I can't be a detriment to you should Handsome Jack find out.”

Rhys sat up, confused and wary in equal terms.

“What do you mean?”

A heavy sigh through her nose and, “I mean, I think I should give you the manual overrides to put my program into hibernation - as well the override to safely wake me up.”

“Wait.” Rhys turned frantic eyes onto Felicity as realization sunk in. “Wait wait wait- isn't that dangerous!? Couldn't that reset you completely?! As in, _wipe your memory_. _Return you to default?!_ Is that ringing _any_ bells!!”

It was basic information every programmer was taught in their first week of college classes _anywhere._ You don't do a hard stop unless you were willing to lose some information or corrupt data. It was...dangerous. If enough of her data was corrupted...it could kill her.

“It would be better than living with the fact that I betrayed you when I had the opportunity to equip you so you could defend against it.” She was resolute. Strong and rooted in her belief like an ancient oak tree; there would be no moving her. She met his gaze with her own warm yet steely one. “You told Vaughn that if you stayed, you would be unhappy. I refuse to be the reason your plan fails, leaving you here likely trapped for the rest of your life and miserable for it.

“Get a pen and paper; You're going to want to write this down.”

Rhys hesitated but he understood there was no getting out of this. Felicity had made her mind. He reached under his bed and slipped out the notebook Marrisse had given him tucked between the mattress and frame. From the spiral binding he pulled out a pen. Opening to a page free of his little notes, he waited for Felicity to speak.

“My forced sleep code is 3-Lima-Papa-1-5. Shut down code is 5-Kilo-1-Papa-Papa-3-Romeo. Use it only if the hibernation code doesn't work. As for my start up code…’Jack says hi’.”

The first two- those were...Hyperion’s military code. And if he was right, they spelled 3LP15 and 5K1PP3R, or Elpis and Skipper respectively. But...why those? What relation could they possibly have to Felicity? They were questions he kept to himself. Right then, they were unimportant and he dutifully wrote them down. And then there was the start up override.

It was the same thing Jack had told Rhys before he left the office that day Felicity was first installed.

But...it was another thing he shoved to the side, deemed less important than the current discussion.

“As long as I can get Lewis to pull through, I'll be fine. I _am_ a Siren, in case you somehow forgot.” He felt like he needed to remind her that he wasn't all that weak. For all she worried about him, he had his trump card.

“I don't doubt your capabilities,” he patiently explained, voice low. “I doubt your ability to utilize them against Jack.”

What.

His head snapped up, Rhys pinning her with an mildly outraged expression. Well, the outrage was mild, the offense was decidedly not.

“Hey-!”

“Listen, Rhys.” She spoke over him so effectively that he found himself with no choice but to listen - albeit begrudgingly with crossed arms, notebook closed and forgotten once the codes had been written. “I've watched you struggle against Jack. And despite what you may possibly think, I can tell when you use your...abilities. Or attempt to do so. Everytime without fail there has been a spike of a foreign energy - foreign to my scans at least. I know you've tried to reach for them. And I know it was very likely you did so with the intent to hurt Jack. Maybe even kill him.

“But every time- _every single time without_ _fail_ _,_ you have been unable to manifest them in any way, shape, or form. When you want to hurt Jack, you are essentially powerless. Just another human. Your bond to each other -no matter how unfortunate- won't let you. And I wager it is the same for him.

“I don't think you'd ever be able to intentionally harm him with your powers. More than that, I think his very presence has made them...tamer because when you reach for them the energy builds quicker and reacts to your will faster but only after you've been in some form of contact with him. The closer...the more the effect. Being around him makes you stronger but at the same time…”

It's here she broke, here where a single fat. digital, holographic tear began to slide down her cheek and anguish stole across her features like the rupturing between fault lines. Her words broke her and it hit her as hard as the resounding earthquake that would vibrate through a planet as the crust shifted. She sniffled and to Rhys it felt like a blow to his chest.

Felicity was _torn_ by all this.

“At the same time you. Can't. Fight him. And I'm scared for that may mean when he comes after you.”

It made sense. Despite the regret he was feeling in hurting _another person,_ it made sense. It explained why his powers never responded when Jack was there and Rhys was _angry._ It explained the lack of buzzing in his skull whenever he was near Jack and why it stayed away. It explained why even when angry and frustrated and upset and _so worked up_ his powers never once flickered to life on their own when in Jack’s presence. It explained so much and the revelation hit him like a brick.

Rhys would never be able to fight back the way he would want to if things became physical.

And it was a barrier that in the same moment he was determined to surmount in whatever way possible.

“What if I-” His voice cracked and he tried again, willing away the mistiness he felt in his eyes. “What if I tried to use them without the intention to- to hurt him?”

Felicity sniffled again but remained silent, listening despite downcast eyes staring at the floors.

“What if I...tried to just, like, stop him? Keep him from moving forward. Influence the energy around him, the potential energy in him to keep him still.”

“...I don't know,” she quietly responded. “I don't have the necessary data to make an educated guess.”

“Then...I'll just have to try should it come to that. It's…”

“It's all you can do,” she finished for him. Minutes passed by in companionable yet sad silence when Felicity once more spoke. “Goodnight, Rhys. Sleep well and prepare for Wednesday. I'll coordinate everything for you. You just worry about not letting anyone on to your scheme.”

Rhys meant to move, meant to get started on going to bed, to take off his arm, set it in its cradle, then sleep. He meant to but he felt rooted in place by everything that had happened so far. There was so much to consider but at that moment, he felt the biggest thing was Felicity. Forget her becoming human. If she was this affected by everything then she had been for some time.

He needed to start reminding himself that everyone had a limit, including Felicity.

“Thank you,” he murmured into the empty room. He didn't receive a response, verbal or text. But...there was a warmth to be had and a foreign sense of appreciation tingling in the back of his mind that decidedly didn’t belong to him.

 

* * *

_Elsewhere on Helios_

* * *

 

Everything would've been fine as it had been every other night of his god damn life. It would've been if it weren't for-

_‘You know he’s right. You're the one who killed them.’_

That stupid voice.

 

“I know,” Jack brokenly grunted from between grit teeth. He curled up tighter in his bed, forehead nearly touching his knees, hands pressing against the back of his head, eyes squeezed shut.

It talked like him, sounded like him, but _it wasn't._ And he hated it. It and the truth it taunted him with every chance it got.

_‘It was aaaall your fault.’_

“I _know._ ”

_‘Your first wife died when Angel was born but if it wasn't for you, she never would've had the baby.’_

“Shut up…”

 _‘You told everyone your second wife left you but you know the truth. She was depressed. You knew how dangerous depression is for an Omega. How their sadness and grief could be the literal death of them._ You knew _and you did_ nothing. _She died because of your inaction.’_

“Shut. Up.”

_‘And what about Nisha and Wilhelm? They were just pawns, weren't they? And yet you felt pain when they were killed. Thought them invincible even when you purposefully weakened one of them. You turned Wilhelm into a monster and isolated Nisha under the guise of a dream come true for her. You weren't helping or rewarding them. You were sending them to their deaths.’_

“Shut up!”

_‘And let's not forget about the most important person! Poor little Angel. She was such a sweet child, wasn't she? Too bad you ruined her childhood.’_

“No- stop it.”

 _‘You hooked her up into a machine after you came back from Elpis. Oh how she cried, told you she was scared, and begged you to go home._ ‘Daddy! I don't wanna go in there!’ _But you didn't listen. You just- shoved her on in there, didn't ya!’_

“Stop it stop it stop it!”

 _‘You didn't even give her the grace of trying to make it seem good for her! At least Nisha was given the facade of something great. You treated some woman better than you treated your own_ daughter _.’_

“SHUT UP!”

 _‘You threw Angel in a cage and she hated it. She hated it enough that she wanted to die. And you put her there in the first place. Those Vault Hunters may have done the deed but it's_ your fault _she's dead.’_

“I SAID STOP!!!”

 _‘You killed her, John._ You. Killed. Angel. _’_

“I KNOW, OKAY!? I KNOW!!!! Angel- Angel is dead because of ME! I know! I know that already so just- just _stop. Please..._ ”

By the time he was done, Jack was begging, voice barely a whisper. He just wanted to forget today. He wanted to sleep ~~and never wake up~~. But when the voice fell silent, he couldn't stand another moment laying down. Jack retreated, staggering to the bathroom taking in sharp breaths. His palms slapped down against the marble counter and Jack stared down at the sink, hair a mess and loose locks framing his face. The air in the bathroom felt cooler against his skin than it did in his bedroom and gooseflesh trailed along his bare arms, sweat glistening on his heaving torso and shoulders.

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew what he would do when he did it. He knew and yet he still raised his gaze to the expansive mirror.

Blue and milky white stared back at him. Where there was once green, there was nothing but a blank off-white color with only the slightest difference where the pupil was supposed to be. The scarred Vault symbol was set into his skin and was still left with the jagged edges - as if it were brand new. But the scarring was deceptive. The blue was smooth and shadows fell about it like it was some sort of unpolished metal.

It was a brand and he knew what it stood for.

_‘Murderer.’_

Jack screamed and threw a fist at his reflection. Instead of the sting of a punch to the face he wanted, he received the searing of cut flesh, blood soon beginning to innocently drip and trail down the shattered, broken glass. Jack’s distorted reflection looked back at him showing he was just as broken as the mirror. But that was nothing new to him. Tears ran down his cheeks and dripped off his chin, hitting the counter with a sharp and small wet sound.

He heaved in a sob.

His fist slowly pulled away. A bloody shard of glass fell into the sink with a clink.

He shuddered out a breath.

Jack turned and leaned his weight back against the counter, hands covering his damned face. He slowly slid, sinking until he was sitting on the floor. Blood still seeped from his lacerated fingers and drew morbid lines down his arm.

“I'm sorry, Angel.”

Time to pick up the pieces of himself.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct Homestuck reference. An excerpt from The Sufferer's Final Sermon “They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love.”
> 
> Hey!!!! Wanna talk with people who like Rhack? Wanna meet some cool artists? How about fantastic writers? How about some people who are just all-around awesome!? If you do then you all should totally come join me [HERE](https://discordapp.com/invite/YeGBPXN) (link has been fixed) at Starfruithoney's Rhack discord chat! I'm pretty active on there as of late and it's a sweet place in general. Fun people to be found! Forewarning: This discord is a mustache-free zone. No Elementary School Principle Rhys' here pls. Come join us! We don't bite ( ~~unless you ask lmao~~ ).


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Update in the End Notes!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I figured out my pattern. My OCs being nice to Rhys? IT'S ME TRYING TO APOLOGIZE TO THE LEGGY BOI FOR ALL THE SHIT I'M PUTTING HIM THROUGH *cackling* NO clue if it's working :D
> 
> Also, just some fun stuff, wanna know the songs I have for both Jack and Rhys? [CLICK ME FOR JACK](https://youtu.be/Aopqq205sgY) and [CLICK ME FOR RHYS](https://youtu.be/V1Pl8CzNzCw). Want some hints to the fic in the coming chapters? Listen carefully to the lyrics of Jack's song. It's not literal but ;3 Rhys' song is the one that's also for the general feel of this fic.
> 
> Fun fact: Rhys' song also helped inspire four key scenes in this fic, two of which you've guys have already read lol. Wanna take a guess at which ones?

If there was one thing Jack hated most about being the CEO of a very, _very_ rich company, it was board meetings. Why? Because nothing interesting happened during them. Maybe, _maybe_ there was news about some idiot or another. Like the thing with Saul. But in most cases there was nothing to break up the monotony of droning department directors and leading investors. And the worst part was Jack had to keep an ear to the conversation, add in his two cents every so often when all the shit they brought up he was already up to speed on.

Hyperion was his pride and joy. He was the one who brought it up to where it was and he was the one who ensured it stayed there. Like hell he wouldn't know what went on in it. _Especially_ Helios.

Everything these people spouted he already knew and had something going on to fix it if it was an issue. Mind you, he didn't micromanage. But the important things? He had an ear to it all.

But none of that mattered. None of it! Not when he had Clyde in his sights, sitting at the table off to Jack’s right two seats down from him. Clyde who had been too close to Rhys last week. Clyde who, from Jack's sources, was supposed to have another little get-together with his Omega. _In the Alpha’s office._

It didn't sit right with him. Hadn't since he found out about it yesterday. And Jack felt he needed to do something about that. Maybe…’remind’ Clyde about Hyperion’s policy on employee relationships.

He wouldn't hurt the guy, much less kill him. He was Director of R&D for a reason. Plus, brains AND common sense were hard to find in the entirety of that part of Jack’s company. He was loathe to attempt finding another person with ample aptitude for both. And if he wanted R&D to keep the good shit coming, he needed to make sure Clyde would be able to continue his job right after their little talk.

It was an irritating but necessary evil having limitations.

Now, Jack wasn't about to bring it up in front of some strangers and he wasn't about to draw attention to it by having Clyde come to his office. Nah. A lil chit chat after the meeting would be perfect. All he had to do was wait.

It still felt like time was unnecessarily dragging on. But finally, finally! The last important note was mentioned and the meeting was adjourned. As everyone either rose or their holograms disappeared, Jack called out.

“Clyde! I need to talk to you real quick so be a peach and sit back down, kay? Kay.”

It worked like a charm. Clyde stiffened and for a single moment froze halfway between standing and sitting. But the moment passed and Clyde sat back down, no other tells revealing themselves to Jack’s peering eyes. He smiled falsely, hiding his irritation beneath it and leaving it with a sharp undertone. Soon enough, everyone else was shuffling out and the doors to the room slid shut leaving the room to settle in silence.

“Sir?”

Jack had to give it to him. He had to balls to talk first. And his tone and expression were all business. Not even a hint of sweat on his face! Or anxiety wafting in the air. He was calm but Jack knew he made for a scary figure when he wanted it so.

“So, I heard you've been getting chummy with Rhysie,” Jack casually started, standing up and leisurely walking over to stand next to Clyde. He leaned his weight against the table, a hand on the table supporting his weight. The smile he held was tamed into something more of a grin, like there was an inside joke between them.

All false.

“You mean Mr. Pavo?” It took a couple seconds for Clyde to respond.

“Yeah, Pavo, Rhys, whatever.” Jack waved it off like it was no big deal. “Kid’s smart. I'm surprised you didn't jump to get to know him sooner. Tell me, what's he like?”

And there it was. Suspicion. Jack could read it in the twitch of Clyde’s brows drawing together before quickly smoothing out.

“Mr. Pavo is a bright individual and it was a pleasure to meet him in less formal circumstances.”

“Now you're just rephrasing what I said.” Patience. He needed to wait before closing the noose around Clyde’s neck. “I just told you he was smart. I wanna hear what you think about him. Last I heard he wasn't using a sceut any more. Some juicy gossip about that too. What's he smell like off them things?”

Jack wasn't stupid. He knew what happened with Rhys last weekend had no doubt spread. Lucky for Rhys, it seemed there were plenty of people willing to claim it was them who was seen with Handsome Jack. Some people believed but others would know better. Like Sevant. Jack didn't doubt that old man knew the truth. He just wondered what old codger had told Clyde. From the pensive expression Clyde donned, Jack would bet nothing important.

“I think he's...I think Mr. Pavo is intelligent, more so than he's been given credit for. More than that, he's very capable. As for his scent...it was odd. He smelled like an Omega would to any unmated Alpha but more than that...Rhys smelled like what I could only describe as power.”

Hook, line, now he needed to sink this fish into his net.

Clyde didn't seem like he was aware of how he looked. Remembering Rhys’ scent was obviously doing something to him. He looked reverent of the memory. Or maybe of Rhys. It burned Jack to see it but he hid it well behind a facade of pleasantry.

Unaware of what was going on in Jack’s mind, Clyde turned an appraising eye towards the other Alpha.

“Much like yourself if I'm to be frank. Very similar now that I think about it.”

Jack hummed. It was nice that the other thought a bit of stroking his ego would make a difference in Jack’s mind. Nice but ultimately unhelpful.

“Well, just don't make the mistake of trying to date the kid, Clyde.” Jack languidly stood up. He absently straightened his lapels as he continued in that same lazy tone. “Would be a real damn mess in the end.”

“Sir?”

Clyde sounded a bit bewildered and, to be real honest, it made Jack chuckle. Like any sane person wouldn't jump on the silent offer Rhys conveyed through scent alone. Power was enthralling on its own but with it pouring out someone's pores like a perfume? It would capture anyone.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and pinned Clyde with a heavy yet deceptively uncaring stare. His posture was lazy, relaxed, completely at odds with his eyes. If anyone looked in, it would remind them of a cat watching, waiting for a reason to pounce. Clyde swallowed thickly. Looked like the little birdie was catching on.

“With all due respect to Mr. Pavo, I have no intentions of courting or sharing a bed with him. I admire his intelligence and clever mind. Nothing more.”

Jack smiled and it was all teeth.

“Uh-huh. Sure tiger. Just remember, eventual mess.”

_‘And it'll be nothing but your blood on the walls and your corpse on the floor.’_

“Anyways, I've got shit to do, people to scare shitless, other companies to drive insane. See ya later, Clyde.” As he walked by, Jack clapped him on the shoulder and paused to add one more remark. “When you see the kid today, tell him I said hi, will ya? Don't answer. I already know you will.”

He squeezed Clyde’s shoulder and was off on his merry way with a sanguine smirk the entire walk back up to his office, leaving a very puzzled and suspicious Director behind.

 

* * *

 

To say Rhys was nervous would be a slight understatement. He was nervous...aaaaand terrified. If he wasn't careful, he could ruin his life preemptively just by entrusting the wrong tidbit of information with Clyde. Obviously he wasn't going to mention his status as a Siren _at all._ That would be a quick ticket to what may as well be his death. But he had to give some valid excuse as for what he planned on asking Clyde. It didn't even have to be anything true. But...what? What could possibly make going to Pandora reasonably smart? Or safer for that matter.

The list was small to begin with and Rhys certainly had trouble finding anything worth adding.

He thought of his options as he walked and wasn't having any more luck than he had doing the same as he fell asleep last night. Even going over what he had tiredly come up with wasn't yielding any results. Nothing was connecting like it usually did. Connect-the-dots was impossible - there were just no dots to connect. This just didn't seem to be something he could formulate his way out of.

An insane ex? Clyde would instead offer to kill the ‘ex’ and the only person Rhys had been publicly dating at one point was Marrisse. She didn't need to be any more involved than she already was.

Bored of the company work? He'd never believe it, not with how proud and happy Rhys had initially been when Project Janus was made.

He wanted something more exciting? There were plenty of other, _safer_ ways to do that.

Long lost family? Ha! Even a little bit of digging would prove how much of a lie that was.

He went over the crazier ideas he had somehow concocted, desperate for something to spark and hit him with an epiphany. Anything. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything that would feasibly work and suddenly he realized he was coming up to where Lewis’ office resided. Already he could see Lewis’ secretary typing away into her computer, her desk just a few meters away from the doors to Lewis’ office. As he came near, she paused and looked up. Without a word, she looked him over before waving him off to Lewis’ office. After which she placed a little ‘out to lunch’ sign on her desk before leaving the way Rhys had come.

Honestly, he was kind of glad he wouldn't have to play pretend for more than one person. He politely acknowledged her with a nod as she passed him then walked over. The doors opened for him and he walked through without pause. They closed behind him silently.

“Rhys!”

The office itself wasn't ostentatious by any means but it was spacious. Large but not as big as Jack’s. And definitely not as cavernous. The view was much the same as it had been the last time Rhys was in Lewis’ office. Elpis hung in the left side of the window; a soft purple as always while Pandora loomed on the right as just a sliver. The walls were much like the rest of the station: a grey just this side of forgettable. Everything else was just about the same - except for the coffee table, two armchairs, and sofa off to the right side of the office.

Lewis sat in one of the armchairs and was looking Rhys’ way with a welcoming smile. Rhys returned it and made his way over.

“Lewis,” the Omega greeted with a nod. He stopped just short of the new furniture, hand on his hip. The brown bag holding his lunch crinkled as it came to rest against his side. “And just when did this stuff get here? Last I saw you were the definition of minimalist.”

Which had been… shit, had it really been almost a month ago? Nearly four weeks ago Rhys had been in Lewis’ office for that ‘daily report’.

Those hadn't really lasted long for him, had they?

“Daviin actually suggested them,” Lewis admitted. Rhys took a seat on the couch, sitting left of Lewis kitty corner. “He mentioned the second meeting had left his knees hurting.”

Rhys paused in taking out his sandwich, giving Lewis a surprised glance.

“He said this during the meeting?” He knew Daviin spoke his mind and didn't waste time sugarcoating things but that was bold.

“No. He brought it up when I was present during the first test.” Lewis popped a piece of sushi into his mouth.

Well, not as bold as he first thought bit still.

Wait.

“Did you say…‘testing’?”

A moment spent swallowing his food and Lewis then replied, “I did indeed.”

He didn't say anything more and instead ate another piece of his sushi. Rhys worried his lower lip and finished setting his food on the coffee table. A ham and cheese sandwich, leftover mac n cheese, one of the brownies Vaughn made yesterday, and a bottle of milk. It was appetizing and Rhys was hungry but his curiosity over what was once _his_ project was killing him. He…

He missed it.

Rhys missed working with the code, tweaking and adjusting it. He missed the mundane little squabbles the Design group had that he somehow became embroiled in. He missed the chats with Marrisse, the excitement of progress, the pride at calling it _his._ It had been a pain in the ass sometimes but despite that, Rhys wished he could be a part of it again. As it stood, he wasn't even allowed to look at the progress Project Janus had made.

Now that the prospect was there, he was desperate for any information on it. Marrisse kept him updated when she could but it was at a point where Design was only present for questions of what could be changed. And if she hadn't told him about testing then it was likely she didn't know either. No doubt she'd soon have nothing new to tell him.

“Must be going good, right?”

Lewis paused and set flat eyes on Rhys. For a second, he thought he was going to be told to mind his own business but the thought abated when Lewis spoke.

“Please don't be timid, Rhys. It doesn't suit you. If you want to know then ask.”

“But-” Lewis could get in trouble with Jack if the other man found out. “-I don't have the clearance.”

“Only because Handsome Jack took you off the Project. Somewhat foolishly might I add. If you were still allowed to be part of it we likely wouldn't have run into the issue that we did. Or our current one. Regardless, I know exactly what it's like to have your pride and joy taken and given to someone else. I don't have the option to change anything but I can tell you what you to know about it at the very least.”

Rhys was stunned but probably not for the reason Lewis thought.

“Why?” He was confused. “Why go to that length for me? What would you get out of it?”

People rarely did anything out of the goodness of their hearts. The favor Lewis had offered didn't count because that had been guilt. Giving it had been a way to assuage that guilt had only been given for that reason in the first place. This though was something else. Lewis wouldn't be giving Rhys free information. There was a cost and Rhys demanded to know it before potentially getting himself into anything.

“Nothing,” Lewis answered at first. But he didn't leave Rhys hanging for long. The Alpha placed his chopsticks on the table and gave Rhys his full attention, meeting his eyes, expression guarded. “But I'd like to know why I had Handsome Jack essentially corner me and warn me against courting you. And I wouldn't put it past him that the warning had been more of a vague threat.”

Oh….no….

Initially, Rhys turned absolutely red, sputtering at the mention of Lewis courting him. It wasn't true. He remembered last week's luncheon. Lewis had no interest in dating a subordinate. Especially one as direct as Rhys was. Polite, courteous, and a little flirty but not on the romantic or sexual lookout for someone. Then he was hit with what Lewis had said. Then he wondered why Jack would confront Lewis until he again remembered the lunch date. _Then_ it was wondering how Jack would even know about that until, again, he remembered what he discovered last weekend. The cameras. Right. Finally, Rhys landed on the appropriate conclusion and feelings he had in the matter.

Anger. Frustration. Exasperation. Tired. Desperate for it to either stop or be over.

It was more proof that if Rhys stayed on Helios or hell, within his grasp, he would never be happy.

It also made what he had to say to convince Lewis very clear. But he _very much_ disliked what exactly it was he needed to say now. Clyde probably thought he was being kind in asking what he likely thought was nothing when in reality, it wasn't. It wasn't kind. Not  cruel but definitely not kind.

It seemed maybe the truth was the best choice for once instead of a bunch of half-lies.

“Rhys?” The brunette looked up to find the concerned gaze of the Alpha. And maybe a touch confused. Rhys sighed and rubbed at his face. “Is everything alright?”

It was time to face the music. He was sure Vaughn would consider this a bad idea but if it worked then Rhys didn't care if Lewis knew this about him.

“Peachy,” he replied back. “And, well, the reason why Jack pulled that is the same reason I'm cashing in that favor with you.”

A heavy silence filled the room and Rhys chanced a peek at Lewis. After seeing the man relaxed, it was easy to spot the wall that shuttered into place. The Alpha’s expression wasn't warm and welcoming anymore. It was wary and nervous. He watched Rhys like he was some wild animal about to bite him. Rhys couldn't blame him; a favor involving the CEO (no matter how distantly) could and would never be good.

A moment passed.

Another.

It felt like it took forever for someone to break the quiet that had fallen over them like a shroud, Lewis taking a slow and deep steady breath in. Rhys watched the man close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. Preparing for the worst. A pose Rhys knew intimately after dealing with so many idiots within Hyperion.

(It was not lost on him that in this case he was the idiot.)

“I hope to the gods and back that the favor doesn't involve attempting to assassinate Handsome Jack because I can assure you now it won't work,” Lewis murmured quietly.

 _‘At this point, I kind of wish that_ was _my favor.’_

What he said instead was, “I need to get outside of Handsome Jack’s reach and influence.”

Lewis didn't even hesitate in responding with a question whose answer would define the rest of this meeting.

“Why.”

“Handsome Jack is my soulmate.”

Rhys thought the silence before was stifling? It had nothing on this one.

This silence was all-encompassing. It deafened. And it was nearly blinding. Rhys had to look away from Lewis’ bewildered face. He frowned at nothing but how much he hated the truth behind those words. If only anyone else, literally _anyone else_ had ended up as his soulmate, things could've gone so much better.

“That's not funny.” Disbelief. He expected that. “If you were soulmates then why aren't you two mated?”

“Because Jack wants nothing more than a trophy to control and dictate as he pleases. A toy.” The amount of acid in his voice no longer surprised Rhys when he spoke about anything related to Jack. It was second nature at this point, the hate so deeply seeded within him. But from Lewis’ expression when Rhys turned his steely determined look the Alpha’s way, it hadn't even been on the list of things to expect from Rhys, much less the last one.

A growl rumbled in his chest but he didn't look away, daring Lewis to challenge his words. He wrapped his arms around his middle and held on tightly to his forearms while being mindful of his cybernetic arm, chin tucked. When he spoke again, his frame nearly shook with how angry he was.

Unnoticed to him, the crack of ozone filled the air, harsh and unable to be ignored. But more than that, his ECHOeye glowed brighter than it should ever have been able to. The same glow became a highlight in the bottom of his brown eye, unnatural all the same and a spark of light shown from beneath his long-sleeved shirt, just over his heart, flickering and sputtering.

“I am _not_ a toy.”

He watched as Lewis slowly sat back with wide eyes, hands slowly coming up like he was surrendering, head falling back to expose his throat the slightest bit.

“Rhys,” he said very, very softly. It could barely be counted as a breath. “I need you...to calm down. Please.”

He narrowed his eyes, suspicious and on guard. Rhys didn't relax a single muscle or back down one iota until he saw blue text trek its way across a black terminal window.

 **_ Rhys, please do as he says.  
_ ** **_ You're glowing. _ **

He froze. Eye wide with surprise, pupils dilated with terror, Rhys locked up and stared at nothing. He felt the blood drain from his face.

The one time his powers finally started acting up again, it's during one of the times he wished it would shut up. He hadn't even _noticed._ There wasn't even any fucking buzzing in the back of his head! He couldn't tell the difference between before they activated and after. He felt the exact same as he always did. So _how did he turn it off!?_

In his panic his stood up and the marks on his skin glowed brighter, easily visible through his shirt. All of his left arm and shoulder was alight with an electric blue shine. He stared at them with growing fear.

No. No no no _no no no nO NONO!!_

Stop!

Turn off!!

Why was it still going!?

“I-” He looked up from his arm to Lewis. “I-!”

Lewis looked absolutely terrified and his scent was grating against Rhys’ senses. Harsh and sharp in his nostrils, _fear fear fear._ He wanted to help, comfort, protect. But he _was_ the danger. He was the enemy in this scenario. And so he was stuck between the two, only working himself up further in a horrible repeating cycle. He was slowly backing away. At the same time, Lewis was carefully standing up, moving as slow as he possibly could but to Rhys it felt too fast, too soon, too- too everything! This wasn’t right. This-

_This wasn’t supposed to happen!_

“Stay- stay away!” Rhys yelled while he backed up, terrified. Little arcs of electricity roved over his body and his ECHOeye kept glitching, the light it gave more like a guttering flame as it constantly came and went, changing erratically and without rhythm. Lewis only paused for a moment before continuing on, cautiously maneuvering closer to Rhys with his hands before his, head still tilted to the side and Rhys-

He couldn’t handle this.

“Stop!” He held his hands up in an attempt to ward Lewis away but something else happened. A bright blue outlined Lewis and the man froze. Literally froze in place and Rhys quickly put his hands down. The outline disappeared but Lewis didn’t move. He didn’t move and he stared at Rhys like he was a monst-

No no no no nononononono!!!

“I’m sorry! I- I didn’t mean to! It was an- an accident! I-” He looked down at his hands. In the next second he was falling on his ass. Still the glow persisted. He couldn’t get it to stop. Why wouldn’t it just turn off!!! He heard a step and looked up to see Lewis advancing again. Still submissive, still slow, still calm. Why was he calm. How could he be calm!? Rhys just- he-

“Don’t!” Rhys scrambled back until his back hit the wall and he could go no further. He went to cover his face with his arm but was petrified by the glow on his hands. The kind of one that happened that night with Vas- no. NO. THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. He sobbed and buried his hands in his armpits, knees drawn close to his chest, head down, down, down. “Please! I don’t- _I don’t want to hurt you_.”

He knew beyond himself silence swallowed the room but Rhys couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his heart and the abrasive sound of his hyperventilating. He couldn’t calm down. He was scared. For Lewis. For himself. _Of_ himself.

This had never happened before. Even as a kid when growing up he could tell the difference between when he was and wasn’t using his powers. Even when he was freaking out or overloading. But he couldn’t do that now. It’s like there _wasn’t_ a difference. Like he was the same regardless and that- that wasn’t right. Rhys was human. He didn’t want to be a Siren. Being a Siren costed him his home, his family, _his sister._ He didn’t want to lose anything else!

It’s why he did his best to stop using them!

It’s why he tried to pretend they didn’t exist!

He. Was. Human!

~~He wanted to stop feeling like a monster when things like this happened.~~

Tears beaded and fell.

Rhys cut off a scream in his throat when he felt gentle hands pull him into a firm chest. A purr vibrated in his ear, calm and sure. A chin delicately rested on top of his head. One arm was wrapped around him, the other hand soothingly stroking up and down his back along his spine. And surrounding him was… _calm. Calm_ and _safety_ and….and….he couldn’t put a name to it but it was something that relaxed him all the same. It was kind of like when he, Vaughn, and Yvette would cuddle together on the couch. Like when their happy, relaxed scents all mingled. It felt right and soothed some part of him. This aspect of Lewis’ scent (who else could it be) had the same effect.

His breathing slowed, his heart began to settle, and all the tension inside of him began to drain away. Without thought he moved and sought out the source with his nose, burying it in Lewis’ neck. A responding purr began in his throat.

When was the last time he felt like this?

Oh. Right.

The last time his Pack nested on the couch.

Almost a month ago.

“You've been through some tough times, haven't you, Rhys?”

Rhys tensed.

“Please don't tell anyone,” he haggardly begged. The pleasant feeling was being ruined bit by bit the longer he stayed wary. His mind was catching up that no, this _wasn't_ safety. This was a moment held in suspension by a spider's thread over what could be Rhys’ end. What else it could be he couldn't guess. Why would it be anything different? Sirens were valuable. They were an exotic commodity. They were key to opening any Vault. Rhys was worth more than money itself to whoever could capture him.

Money often drove people to do things they otherwise wouldn't dare.

“I won't,” Lewis softly responded. The purr distorted his words and the feather-light touch along Rhys’ back didn't falter. The heartbeat in Rhys’ ears kept steady and true. Lewis hadn't hesitated. Everything Yvette had taught him to look for when trying to suss out a liar was missing. But he didn't want to believe it. If Rhys allowed himself to do that, he knew he would inevitably be betrayed. He just- He just _would be._

“How can I trust you?” He nearly sobbed the question out.

Rhys was _tired._ Tired of the stress. Tired of worrying about everything. Tired of having to carry all this weight on his shoulders. Tired of feeling so weak and too helpless to do anything else but run. He was tired.

He wanted to do nothing but cry and he damned himself as frustrated tears began to gather beneath his closed eyelids.

Rhys wanted to _just let go._

“Give me a chance.”

A chance. Lewis wanted a _chance._ A chance was all it would take to destroy everything Rhys had been working towards. Enough to destroy his _life._ He could barely afford to trust those he believed to be close to him and Lewis wanted Rhys to trust him on a chance!?

But that was just it, wasn't it? Rhys wanted to be able to trust people. It was why he hesitated to follow his gut instinct and say no. It was why he contemplated...agreeing.

“I haven't tried getting a hold of Security so far, have I?”

Lewis hadn't. That much was true. But would he keep to that? What would keep him from turning his back on Rhys and alerting Sevant to the danger Rhys was. What would keep him from telling _Jack._

“I still owe you that favor and I'm no Alpha if I can't keep my word.”

There was a solemnity to his voice that gave Rhys pause. Something that spoke of nothing but truth and a sincerity, the kind that couldn't be faked. It was the same one that convinced Rhys of Vaughn’s goodwill back in college and hadn't heard again from anyone else since then. And that was what ultimately made his decision for him. But if he was going all in on this, there was more he wanted to add to this ‘deal’.

“Promise you won't tell anyone about this,” he quietly murmured, face still hidden. He felt too fragile to pull away. “Not a single soul.”

“Done.”

“You'll get me away from Jack like I said.”

“Where do you want to go? I assume you have somewhere in mind?”

“Pandora.” Lewis was silent and Rhys began to explain himself. “It's the only place no company has control over and it's the only place where I could possibly find help as a Siren.”

“The Resistance.”

Rhys nodded.

“...I have someone who may be able to help you and I will do my part in getting you off this station.”

“Good. And one last thing.” And again Rhys hesitated. This one was bigger. This one would last long after Rhys left. It was a lot to ask but...he needed something to take some stress away from his nerves, even if it ended up being a lie. Finally, he asked, “Help my Packmate Vaughn as much as you can after I'm gone.”

“I…” It was only here that Lewis’ scent wavered, uncertainty clouding it and turning it into something that reminded Rhys of dust, oddly enough. Like the kind from a canyon. Like how Yvette smelled of her home planet sometimes but different. It came from somewhere else but still semi-familiar. It was on the tip of his tongue- “I will do my best, that’s all I can give.”

Rhys nodded, accepting it for what it was. After that, they were quiet. Lewis held Rhys and Rhys took his time to calm down, to center himself enough to stop - whatever triggered his powers to come alive on their own. He didn’t know exactly when it worked but a beep going off on Lewis’ desk had Rhys opening his eyes to find that glow gone. He and Lewis slowly separated, Lews seeming almost hesitant to let him go. Rhys took his time in standing up, patting himself down as he went, straightening his clothes. He couldn’t look at Lewis yet. He was too scared of what he may find.

“I’ll keep my word,” Lewis murmured as he made his way over to his desk. “I’ll let my contact know and have them get in touch with you. Expect a call from them tonight.”

Rhys nodded and kept his eyes on the floor. Turning, he picked up his uneaten food from the coffee table and made his way to the door.

Just before he reached them, he was stopped by the sound of Lewis’ voice asking, “Rhys?”

A moment’s hesitation and Rhys glanced over his shoulder to the man. Lewis stood in front of his desk, a blinking ECHOcomm in hand and a serious expression on his features. Already the wet spot Rhys’ tears had left was drying and disappearing from sight. He looked to Lewis and waited.

“You’ll be free. I’ll help make it so. I promise.”

Rhys’ heart clenched and the breath he took in wavered, longing hitting him with a reverberating pang. Again he could feel the tears building up behind his eyes and Rhys quickly nodded before making his retreat. The doors opened and shut behind him with finality.

 

* * *

 

Lewis stared at the spot Rhys had stood before leaving. Rhys’ scent still hung in the air, affecting him even now that the source was gone. He breathed it in and held like like he would the smoke of a cigarette, needing more of it, as much as he could get. He hadn’t lied all that time ago when he told Rhys his scent was intoxicating. Like a drug. God dammit- it was good. And holding Rhys like he had, having him so _close._ **_Dammit._**

A shiver went down his spine just at the memory.

Suddenly, Lewis turned and slammed his free hand down on his desk, gritting his teeth with a growl.

That _damning_ scent.

Lewis had seen that flicker in Rhys’ eye, the glow in his arm, and his first thought was incredulity of the impossible before his eyes and primal fear. In that moment it finally made sense why Rhys’ scent alone made him want to submit. But not as much as when it changed right in front of him.

Instead of alluring, it turned into something- even now it was hard to describe. Like Rhys was someone he needed to help. Needed to care for. Provide for. Give everything the Omega ever wanted without question.

Rhys was- he was a Siren. He could've been what shot Lewis to the top, put him right beneath Handsome Jack, ready and waiting for the opportune moment. _Taking Rhys would've changed_ **_everything_ ** _for him._ But when faced with the young man himself, scared and panicked and _helpless-_ Lewis couldn't fight the urges that overcame him. To treat Rhys like he was a-...

A Pack Omega. _Lewis'_ Pack Omega.

He had to let him go. He HAD to. And now after the dust had settled, he was cursing himself because… Did Lewis regret letting Rhys go? Did he regret aiding Rhys? Did he regret doing something so antithesis to his own ambitions, his own goals?

No.

Lewis Clyde couldn't find it in himself to regret any of his actions in the last hour. And that was why he was cursing himself even as he accepted it all as a bittersweet victory.

And if given the chance to go back, he wouldn't change a thing despite how conflicted it left him. Whether Rhys realized it or not, he now had Lewis wrapped around his little fingers. For better...or for worse.

_'An Alpha never breaks their word, Lewis.'_

Lewis snarled and dragged a hand through his hair, messing up the slicked back locks and tugged at the ends.

"I know, Grandpa," he brokenly uttered beneath his breath. "I know."

 

* * *

 

Going through the rest of the day was hell and Rhys was grateful when he was finally able to leave for home. As soon as he opened the door and walked in, Vaughn was popping his head out of his bedroom. The same instant the door shut, Rhys' best friend made his way to the Omega.

"Do you know when they're gonna call?" Vaughn asked in the middle of Rhys slipping his shoes off.

"What I messaged you is literally all I know," Rhys responded anxiously. "Just that Lewis' 'associate' is gonna call us sometime tonight."

Vaughn followed Rhys and hovered by the doorway to Rhys' bedroom while the other brunette went about slipping into compiler clothes, Vaughn politely having his back to Rhys.

"And what about -you know- getting you off Helios?"

"He's sending me the details tomorrow." Rhys made his way out to the couch in sweatpants and a tanktop.

"Wait." Vaughn trailed after him again. And when Rhys flopped back into the couch, he stayed standing. Rhys glanced over to find Vaughn looking back with a furrow between his brows, arms crossed and held close like he was trying to hide holding himself. "Tomorrow? When are you leaving?"

Rhys didn't immediately answer. Instead he looked down at his knees and brought his arms to wrap around his middle. Guilt made his shoulders come up to his ears, head ducking down.

"Rhys?" Vaughn’s quiet voice didn't help matters.

If there was anything Rhys noticed since revealing the full truth to Vaughn, it was that it was becoming increasingly harder to keep anything else from him. It was like once the bottle was broken it couldn't hold anything anymore, even the things he wanted to spare Vaughn from. Rhys sighed.

"Friday." The word floated into the air, light as a midsummer's breeze on Rhea and yet weighed down by the meaning behind it. "I told him I wanted to leave by Friday."

Vaughn didn't say anything for sometime. Rhys was beginning to fear the worst when Vaughn finally spoke.

"I- I mean… I didn't expect this. I mean-! I did but...just...that soon? Really? I just-”

It was then Rhys’ eye went off, audibly pinging him. Vaughn fell silent. Rhys looked at the caller ID.

**[UNKNOWN]**

**_Can you track this, ‘Licity?_ **

**_ Already am and I've secured the line. Answer it _ **

Rhys nodded imperceptibly and stoically answered the call, meeting Vaughn’s eyes.

“Hello?”

“Rhys Indus Pavo, right?” a woman’s smooth voice answered him. Rhys furrowed his brows in confusion. This was Lewis' contact? They sounded...awfully, well, _sensual_ for a 'contact'.

"Yeah, that's me. Who're you?"

"The name's Moxxxi, sugar. Now Lewis tells me you're a special individual who needs off that heap of junk in the sky. That true?"

 _'Like the word Moxy?'_ he couldn't help but ask himself.

"Yeah. He didn't happen to tell you the reason why, did he?"

"Of a sort," she answered at length. "Told me you've got some powerful people you're trying to escape?"

"Yeah, I am," he quietly admitted, looking off to the side. "You gonna be able to help with that?"

"Well, I can certainly help you get to Sanctuary, the Resistance's Headquarters, but...I'm gonna need a better reason to get you there than that."

Rhys tensed, immediately on guard. He glanced at Vaughn from the corners of his eyes, suspicious. Vaughn frowned and crossed his arms, tapped his foot. He couldn't hear the other side of the conversation. Rhys somewhat wondered what he'd have to say about it.

"What do you mean?"

"What can you offer the Resistance, Rhys?"

**_ I have her location. She's in Sanctuary. _ **

Rhys grinned and retorted, "How about that I've got your signal and that I know you're in Sanctuary. You're part of the Resistance, aren't you, Moxxxi?"

There was silence on the other end for a few good moments.

"Not bad, sugar. You're good with computers, I'll give you that but that's not enough to get you here. We have our computer person and we don't need another one."

"If you're asking for a fighter, that's not me. I'm not looking to join the Resistance and fight, only for sanctuary and to get the help I need."

"And what help is that?"

Rhys was silent. The help he really needed was with the newfound ease he had with his abilities. How was he supposed to control them if he couldn't tell the difference? And did Sirens go through this in general or was it...just him that was the freak? He didn't want to tell anyone else but...he had to give something to get something.

"Favor or not, Lewis wouldn't call me over nothing. And definitely not something like this. There's something else, isn't there. I'm gonna need that 'something else' if this is gonna be worth my while."

"It's….better if I show you. Can I switch to video?"

A pause and then, "Sure."

Rhys easily switched the call to video, turning his cybernetic palm over. A holoscreen popped up and on it was a woman with cat-like green eyes, plush lips, peach skin, and brown hair. She looked...remarkably normal for a Pandoran. Then again, what did Rhys know? At the moment, Moxxxi looked very unimpressed with him.

"Well? I haven't got all night."

"Right." He nodded. First things first though, his shirt needed to go. At least the left sleeve did. "One second."

Rhys began to unbutton his shirt, walking over into the kitchen at the same time. Vaughn followed behind him. He noticed Moxxxi peering past his to Vaughn.

"Who's your friend, Hyperion?" The way she said it made it seem more like a demand to know rather than an actual question.

Rhys' metaphorical hackles raised.

"It's _Rhys_ ," he hissed. He _wasn't_ Jack. And Hyperion did _not_ define him. "And that's my Packmate, Vaughn."

Moxxxi huffed. "It's suppose it's not my place to tell you who to trust."

"You're right, it's not." Was that rude? He didn't care.

"Hm. What's with the stripping, sweetheart-"

_"Say it and you get my knot, sweetheart. Or you can keep quiet and see how long you'll last without it.”_

_Slow, sweet, agonizing ecstasy. Perfect but not enough, not enough! He needed more more more. Anything. Whatever he wanted, Rhys would do anything for more just_ 'please please please more please I need it I need-'

_"Say it again, sweetheart.”_

"Don't." His voice shook. Behind him Vaughn was coming in close and gently leaning against him, projecting nothing but _calm_ and _home_ and _Pack_ and _safety_. Rhys' eyes were closed. He nearly ended the call right then and there. "Don't call me that. Please."

Rhys didn't want to open his eyes yet and so a terse silence prevailed for another few moments.

"Okay."

Rhys nodded and cracked open his eyes. There was a lump in his throat he was having trouble swallowing around. His eyes felt misty.

"I'm taking off my shirt because you'll want to get a good look at this," Rhys finally answered. When he went to go slip put his left arm, Vaughn helped. It was a bit of work but in the end, Rhys' markings were out and on display.

"So you've got some decent tattoos. How is that in any way 'impressive'." Again she was clearly unimpressed. Rhys only gave her a shaky grin before looking around the kitchen. His first thought had been to move things but looking around, he realized how difficult that would be to show her with the camera. But there _was_ something he could do.

"Vaughn, you gotta step back bro."

Vaughn, bless his soul, only nodded and asked, "How far?"

"I'd feel safer if you were on the other side of the kitchen." The Beta nodded and clasped Rhys' shoulder before dutifully moving to the opposite end of the kitchen. Rhys sighed. As much as he used to trust his control, he wasn't so sure anymore after today's fiasco in Lewis' office. He didn't want to end up hurting Vaughn because of...whatever was happening to him recently.

Rhys took a deep breath and nodded to himself. Another smile was sent Moxxxi's way as Rhys moved his arm. Her view should be an angled view of his upper torso and raised left arm, one where she could see the markings clearly.

"You're gonna want to pay close attention to this, Moxxxi." She didn't respond and Rhys turned to look at his arm- only to freeze.

The marks. The- the circles and the triangles- all of it was distorted. All of it. And at the edges on his pectoral and wrist, little curls of blue were shooting off from the main part.

Rhys was gobsmacked. They were-

"Still waiting, sugar."

He blinked and glanced at her.

Right. He had something to do. Gawking over the new changes could wait.

Another deep breath and, "PhaseForce."

The reaction was immediate. His arm began to glow and bright electric blue as did his eyes, the ECHOeye flickering with the sudden influx of power to it. All along his arm, arcs of electricity shot across his skin the same color as his markings. They hissed and buzzed and chittered and crackled as they went. One after the other. Some conjoined into one, smashing into each other with sparks. Others split apart with a snap and shot off in separate directions. They curled close to the skin as jagged, writhing lines, constantly disappearing and reappearing in new patterns and designs, the light leaving his face in stark contrast. It was mesmerising to watch the first time he did it when he was so little. That hadn't changed at all for Rhys. He still watched the unnatural show with all the wonder and amazement in his eyes as he had the first time around. He heard Moxxxi gasp, saw Vaughn’s jaw drop in his peripherals. Everything around them darkened. The lights on the oven and microwave dimmed and flickered. The overhead kitchen light randomly stuttered on and off in rapid succession.

And yet...he still didn't feel any change in himself.

"A Siren," Moxxxi breathed. Rhys closed his left hand into a fist and with it the mini-bolts of lightning slowly vanished, the glow of his arm going at the same pace. "But- but how?! You're a male- you're trans?"

A sad smile bloomed across his lips and he couldn't help the broken little laugh.

"Honestly? I wish it were that easy." He admired the slight changes in his Siren markings. It's as if they were slowly going back to how they used to be, one incremental bit at a time. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of those characteristic swirls and curls since his final year of college.

Rhys looked away from his arm and to the projection of Moxxxi.

"This is why I need the Resistance's help. I'm a Siren and...and I think I'm going to be found out soon. I...made a mistake. Found out I had a new ability in the middle of it. Ended up doing something with it unintentionally and now it's- it's coming back to bite me in the rear. I've already got Jack's attention on me. He knows about- about my Mark. About us being… I don't want to be in his reach when he finds this out too.

"I need to get away from him. I need to be somewhere he can't find me or track me through my cybernetics. Anywhere else in the galaxy and he'd be bartering with whoever owned what planet I would currently be on. Pandora is...is the only one not under a single company's or person's control. It's the only hope I have of really disappearing."

"I thought all Hyperion believed they owned Pandora," Moxxxi said testily.

"But Jack didn't win, did he."

She eyed him for a moment. Vaughn came back to Rhys' side and pressed in close again. A tension he hadn't even been aware of left Rhys and his shoulders slumped in minor relief. Her gaze flicked to Vaughn. Back to Rhys.

"No. He didn't." She breathed a sigh through her nose. "You have Sanctuary's coordinates. You're supposed to get here in two GST days if I recall correctly, right?"

"Yeah," Rhys confirmed with a nod.

"Ping me when you're on Pandora's surface and on your way. I'll let the guards know to be expecting a guest of mine. You'll meet them at the fast-travel station below Sanctuary. Give them your name and you'll be brought to my bar. I'll give you the courtesy and warn you ahead of time. The leader of the Resistance is going to want to have you patted and stripped. Expect to be treated like a prisoner when you first arrive. Sorry sugar but I can't lie to the leader."

"Right." He sighed. That was going to be fun.

"I've got a place in mind. Somewhere where your cybernetics won't be able to connect to the ECHOnet. Jack won't be able to track you to it if you go through the fast-travel. We blocked him from those data streams years ago. You'll be safe and you'll be hidden so long as you don't leave it on foot."

"Fast-travel only," he murmured.

"Got it in one. I'll give you more details when you arrive. If you got my location I'm sure you have my contact information. Remember to ping me, Siren. Ciao."

The call cut. Rhys let his hand fall to his side. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What was that?"

Rhys looked down at Vaughn’s innocent curious face.

"What was what?"

"The whole lightning thing! You never told me you could do that!" Vaughn stepped away, gaping and excited as he bounced on his feet. "That was so cool!"

Rhys flushed and grinned, rubbing the back of his head, blushing all the while.

"It's just- lightning and electricity are just electrons and I can mess with them or at least that's the running theory. It's- it's nothing!"

"Nothing? Rhys. You looked like a badass doing that! You looked like you could've taken on a- a- a Raging Goliath and won without a single scratch!!"

"I-..." He peeked at Vaughn from the corners of his eyes and quietly asked, "Really?"

Vaughn vigorously nodded. "Hell yeah!"

Rhys chuckled and scratched his nose. Clearing his throat, he slipped out of the rest of his button-down shirt.

"By the way, what's up with your arm?" Vaughn pointed at the markings. "It didn't look like that when you first showed it to me."

"I'm...not entirely sure," Rhys slowly admitted. He glanced at the aforementioned changes warily, turning his arm this way and that to see the full scope of the changes. "Honestly, they used to be like regular Siren markings. You know, with all the pretty swirls and stuff. But when I started not using my powers daily they just...started changing. They didn't settle until my last year of college. That's what you saw. This though...I just- I don't know."

"Huh." Vaughn put a hand to his chin and examined Rhys' arm with him. "It's not like you've been using them everyday either…. Weird."

Rhys chortled and shared a grin with Vaughn.

"Tell me about it." A yawn burst it way past Rhys' lips. "Damn. I don't know about you but I'm hitting the sack early. I've had one heck of a day."

Vaughn snorted.

"I bet."

"Shush you."

The Beta waved him off. "Fine, fine. Go sleep. Just don't forget to eat something before you do to bed. Gods know you're ten times worse in the morning when you skip dinner." He walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, _mom_ ," Rhys shot back. Suddenly, he remembered something and walked out of the kitchen. "Hey."

Vaughn paused in the doorway to his bedroom and raised a brow Rhys' way.

"What were you saying? Before Moxxxi called?"

"Oh. That." Shadows covered Vaughn’s face as he tilted his head down and looked away, biting at his lower lip. He took a deep breath in. "It's…It's nothing." He gave Rhys a smile. "Don't worry about it. I was just being weird."

Liar. There was more to it than that but why would Vaughn not tell him?

"You sure, bro?" Rhys tried asking again.

"Absolutely, bro. Night." Vaughn retreated to his room, the door shutting with a quick _snick_. Rhys morosely stared at it, wondering if he did something wrong. There wasn't anything that stuck out in his mind when he recalled the last couple days.

But maybe it was about all of….this.

The memory of Felicity reaching her breaking point quickly came to mind. Rhys rubbed at his arm, frowning, head down.

Vaughn.

Maybe...maybe this was too much for him. Was this really better than if Rhys kept it to himself? If he had persevered to keep Vaughn uninvolved, would he be happier? Would he had been better off being left in the dark? If he didn't know- if he didn't remember- ….

Rhys looked down at his hand. He thought about what happened with Vasquez. Thought about how his hands turned blue, how Rhys had altered his memories. Thought about what was best for Vaughn.

He closed his fist and his nails dug into his palm, a small pain that was welcomed. At least he controlled that much about his life. If he felt this… like his life was out of his hands then he wondered how Vaughn felt.

Would he...want...an….out?

Rhys made his way to his bedroom and started going through the motions of getting ready for bed as his thoughts circled around his head.

Now that he had Vaughn on his side, Rhys, he...he didn't want to let go of it. He didn't _want_ Vaughn to forget. He had his best friend firmly in his corner. He had his support. He had his confidences and his trust. Rhys had someone he felt he could completely rely on for the first time since the accident that took away- everyone he cared about. He hadn't had someone like this for literal _years._ Felicity was amazing but it was different when he had someone there for him in the flesh. Someone who could help him and be there when he needed, who could comfort his frazzled nerves when he felt so lost and overburdened.

Rhys didn't want to give that up. He was selfish like that. But staring up at the dark ceiling he weighed the two.

Which was worth more?

His own wants? Or what was best for Vaughn?

….He couldn't decide. Indecision ate at him and that made him feel _horrible._ He was Vaughn’s best friend and their Pack Omega even when they didn't need to have one, not even when it was the three of them. They decided  the role was his and as Pack Omega he was supposed to care for his Pack. He was supposed to do what was best for _them._ He wasn't supposed to be selfish.

Rhys curled on his side and clutched at his aching chest. Sleep was hard to come by that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO [LOKI_DOKEY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey) FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER FOR ME. They took a lot of stress of me doing this for me last minute. It was really sweet of them to do this. Speaking of them, ya'll should totes go check out their fic [Bleed the Water Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413618/chapters/43613036) if you haven't already. The plot is so damn good and it's definitely worth a read, especially if you love Atlas CEO Rhys (not the BL3 one lol).
> 
> UPDATE:  
> As of today, I will be taking an extended break from writing/posting HWH. I have a very big vacation coming on and I leave midnight week. As in, Saturday at 12AM. I'm not going to bother myself further with posting it than I already am just by preparing and checking I have everything everyday. This is a big trip and I'll be gone from the 10th to the 25th of this month but to make things simple, the next update won't be until June. Hopefully by then I'll have another stockpile of chapters lol. I really hope if there's any of you in Nashville, Tennessee or Orlando, Florida that I'll get to run across one of ya! lmao Probably not because Lady Luck isn't always the kindest to me (*glares at my car*) but it'd be pretty cool if it happened.
> 
> Thank you all for your support and I will see you all next month!!! As always, I love hearing what you guys think so don't be afraid to drop a comment! Lemme hear your thoughts!! I love seeing what you all think of each update as it comes. I'll be replying to a couple other comments I forgot about but don't be surprised if it takes me a couple days to respond to the ones from this update. Then again, if you catch me at work with a comment, you may get lucky, lol.
> 
> (And no, Lewis Clyde will not die. I have plans for him much later on in the story. Why everyone love him so much? Damn.)
> 
> Again, please go check out loki_dokey and their fic Bleed the Water Red! They did an amazing job helping me with this literally last minute and took a huge weight off of my today. So thankful! Bless their heart of gold. Not only that but their fic is sweet and I love how it's been progressing so far. If you haven't read it yet, I definitely recommend at least taking a look. It's pretty sweet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. GUYS. I HOPE YA'LL LOVE THIS UPDATE. I RLY DO.
> 
> lol. I'm back!

Thursday was going to be a normal day. This was decided the moment Rhys looked himself in the bathroom mirror after he woke up. He had looked himself in the eyes, flicking back and forth between organic brown and cybernetic blue. And he knew that he wanted one last taste of what it felt like to be himself, to have control of himself and his damn life because tomorrow would be the day it all ended. Tomorrow he’d be on his way to Pandora and rendezvousing with Moxxi at Sanctuary. Tomorrow, Rhys would be free but he would never be able to have a livelihood like the one he did now.

Rhys wouldn’t be able to wake up in the morning and chat with Vaughn over a homemade breakfast. He wouldn’t be able to trade friendly barbs with Yvette at lunch. He wouldn’t be able to relax on a couch and watch the newest episode of his favorite show. He wouldn’t be able to have what he had and enjoyed or loved. To suddenly leave it all behind took strength and Rhys was weak. Not leaving wasn’t a choice but he was weak and wanted one last taste of it before he had to leave it behind for good.

One last taste.

Rhys dressed himself for the day going for something more comfortable than formal for once. It was an indulgence he allowed himself. Just this once. By tomorrow it wouldn’t matter what people thought of him for wearing a pair of nice skinny jeans, a decent white long-sleeved undershirt untucked, and a comfy black vest with pearl-white buttons and silver stitching. It was only a couple levels below what he normally wore but it was comfy and he felt nice wearing them. And if it weren’t for the blue on his arm, he’d roll up the one white sleeve to his elbow.

One last taste.

He ate a decent breakfast with Vaughn, silence permeating the air almost uncomfortably. Vaughn only just woke up by the time Rhys sat down to eat what he made. Between them they cleared the food Rhys made - pancakes (the recipe his Grandga taught him), warm maple brown sugar oatmeal, apple slices, and milk. Rhys set a glass of grapefruit juice down for Vaughn while keeping a glass of orange juice for himself.. It was more than either of them normally made but Vaughn made no comment of how unusual it was. Rhys could understand in an abstract way; putting it into words just seemed too difficult and underrated.

One. Last. Taste.

“So…” Vaughn casually started. Rhys looked up from where he was slipping into a pair of tennis shoes. Vaughn was relaxing on the couch and was leaning over the back with his arm along the top. The Beta blinked. Rhys met his blank and depressed gaze almost guiltily. Vaughn narrowed his eyes and glared right back once he noticed. “Don’t you pull that, dick.”

“Pull what?”

“That- that look! Like you’re pitying me.”

Rhys stayed silent. Vaughn sighed with a shake of his head.

“Whatever. Just-” Another exasperated sigh. Vaughn rubbed at his face. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Plan?” Rhys gave his best friend a confused glance, raised eyebrow and all.

“Yes, Rhys. Plan.”

“Well, my plan for today is to enjoy it while I can.”

Vaughn gave Rhys a look of disbelief. Rhys was...eighty-nine percent sure Vaughn even thought ‘Are you serious?’ Pretty sure. It was just that kind of look.

“Oh my Gods- you’re serious?”

_‘Called it.’_

“Yes, Vaughn.” Rhys put his hands on his hips. “I am.”

“But this is your last day on Helios!”

“I know. Your point is?”

“I just guess I thought you’d want to do something - I dunno, special I guess?” Vaughn saltily grumbled. Was he- was he _sulking?_

Rhys sighed and dropped his hands back down to this sides. He stared at the ground, shoulders stooped, frowning. The indecisiveness Rhys felt last night made a reappearance then and he wondered if this was part of the consequences of his actions, of clueing Vaughn in. Would it be better if Vaughn forgot?

It still ate at him.

“Look Vaughn. I… I don’t want to do anything special - not like you’re thinking. I want today to be special just by being as normal as it can be. Like it was before...all this.”

The admission was hard to get out. Rhys was still so used to keeping these kinds of truths to himself that it felt like he was pulling those words straight out of his throat where he felt he was choking on the thick balls they formed. He had people he could rely on but being this raw? That was more than confiding in someone. That was having a wholehearted faith in them.

When Rhys looked up, he saw the dark, brooding cloud over Vaughn’s face hadn’t disappeared. If anything it seemed to turn heavier. Green eyes full of _something_ stared down at the floor with pursed lips and flat eyebrows. The shorter man heaved a breath through his nose and all of a sudden seemed to give up - or maybe give in. He looked up at Rhys almost sadly, near pitying. Rhys bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, unable to hold it.

“Right,” Vaughn quietly said after some time. “I can do that. I’ll see you after work then?”

“Yeah, that works,” Rhys quietly replied. He rarely ever took a lunch outside of his office after the promotion. He could count the instances on one hand. “See ya.”

Rhys turned and left without another word and it somehow felt like he made a mistake but it was one he wasn’t sure what he could do to fix or what it even was in the first place. There was thing he could think of to fix it but...was it the right choice?

“Are you sure you can’t bring him with you?”

Rhys morosely looked up into the murky-green eyes of Felicity’s hologram. She floated at his side with her legs delicately crossed at the ankles and her arms over her chest. She looked as perfectly put together as ever. Must be nice never having to worry about making herself look perfect every morning.

The Omega turned his eyes back onto the hallway in front of him as he walked.

**_I don’t think I’d be able last long if he ended up getting killed down on Pandora._ **

“How so? Why would his death be what meant the end for you?”

It was another ugly truth that was hard to get out but he forced himself to type the words regardless.

**_Out of everything in my life, Vaughn is probably the only reason I haven’t given up now._ ** ****__  
**_My parents don’t care about me enough to call._ ** ****__  
**_One of my packmates betrayed me._ ** ****__  
**_My Soulmate only wants to keep me as some fucked up pet._ ** ****__  
**_The only people I can really rely on are you and Vaughn but even you’ve told me you’re more than likely temporary._ ** ****__  
**_Vaughn is all I have left._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I can’t lose him like that._**

Silence. Utter silence as he entered an elevator with two other people. It was too early for the big morning rush. Only those in upper management were coming in at this hour. People with fuller, bigger plates than the rest and knew they needed the extra time to fully get through an acceptable amount that day. It was normal. It was what Rhys wanted but it felt empty.

“That was callous of me, Rhys,” Felicity spoke up once he exited the elevator five minutes later to an empty floor. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he walked towards his office. She was looking down at the ground, frowning softly. “I’m sorry.”

Rhys looked away and shrugged.

“It’s okay-”

“It’s not.” Rhys quickly looked up at her, surprised by the ferocity of her deceivingly level tone of voice. He found her sorrowfully gazing back at him. “It’s really not.”

He bit his lip and averted his eyes. A nod was all he could give. He heard Felicity sigh at his side. The doors to his office slid open as he approached.

“Would you like to go over your timetable this morning?”

Relief was a soothing balm.

“Yeah, why not.” The doors closed behind him and Rhys made his way over to his office chair, spinning it around before he plopped his rear down.

 

* * *

 

“So you’re telling me the reason why the report for Aquator that I needed on my desk yesterday by ten was because,” Rhys sighed and rubbed at his face. “Because there was a glitch in the systems. In _Helios’_ systems. The ones that never fail?”

Rhys raised his flat gaze up and let it rest upon the shoulders of the idiot in front of him. And liar. Rhys already knew those files didn’t ‘disappear’. Felicity had found them an hour ago and it barely took her more than a couple moments. They didn’t disappear. The real issue was they weren’t _finished._

Aurora nodded her head. That was her name, right?

He pulled the file up on his holoscreen and flippantly turned it her way with an errant twitch of his fingers. On it sat the report. The one this meeting was about - if it could even be called a meeting. At this point it was disciplinary action. Aurora’s face paled, blond hair making her only seem paler. She froze. They both knew she was caught.

“You were the one leading this and you failed to fulfill your duties,” Rhys ground out, annoyed, irritated, and done. He gave her a chance to tell the truth and she threw it right back in his face by lying.

Rhys wasn’t Jack, but this was a company.

As he turned the screen back towards him, he droned, “You’re pulled from it.” A gasp. The Omega didn’t even bother to look up. Not even as the Beta’s pleading scent filtered through the air. “This isn’t the first time something like this has happened when you were put in charge. This is- what, the fourth time on record? As far as I’m concerned, action should’ve been taken on the third mistake at the latest. You’re being demoted. Expect new orders to come tomorrow. You’re relieved of work for the rest of the day without pay.”

“Y-You can’t do this!”

Rhys paused and glanced up at the teary-eyed woman, his own eyes emotionless.

“I am your boss,” he slowly stressed. “Don’t forget your place.”

She slowly wilted right in front of him, going from stricken anger to simmering frustration in a matter of moments. She turned her face away and thinking that was the last of it, Rhys turned back to his computer.

“Everyone knows you only got this job because you’re getting fucked by Handsome Jack.”

He _froze._ His expression didn’t change but Rhys froze all the same. There were two ways this could go.

One, he denies it and continues with the actions he had specified. It does nothing to stop the rumors and if nothing else would only have people assuming the lie were true.

Two, he does what he really wants and destroy the human being who stood in front of his desk. Violently. It would be so much more satisfying and would keep everyone from daring to say something like that to his face or around him but _Rhys was not Jack._ That being said…

**_Felicity, I need you to gather every bit of dirt you can get on this employee as fast as possible._ **

**_ Anything specific? _ **

**_Anything that’ll work to put her in her place._ **

**_ Give me two minutes. _ **

“You want to run that by me again?” Rhys asked in a fauxly pleasantly curious voice. He looked up with a sugary sweet grin and delicately placed his chin on top of his threaded fingers, elbows making a soft thud against the surface of the desk. And just because he knew how much it often unsettled people, he activated his ECHOeye and scanned the very nervous Hyperion employee in front of him.

**[Aurora Simmons**

**Age Twenty-one**

**Data Mining** **  
** **-Galactic Sector 21B3 Manager]**

“What did you just say. And please, lie to me.” Rhys leaned forward. The action casted his face in shadows. “I _really_ want you to lie to me.”

Behind him Pandora hung almost as if it were a grim reminder that anyone’s place here was up for debate. Anyone could easily be thrown onto the primitive and crude planet. Everyone was replaceable. Everyone. Even Rhys. By tomorrow, he’d be gone and there’d be someone new taking his seat. They were both replaceable. The difference though that mattered the most right then was the power difference between the two of them.

As far as anyone else was aware, Rhys had Jack had on his side. He didn’t like the thought of it but it had its benefits.

“I-I…” She stalled. Aurora looked off to the side, biting at her lower lip. Rhys didn’t drop the sweetly vicious expression, brown and glowing blue eyes glinting with malicious intent. Suddenly, the young lady seemed to gather her courage (if it could be called that) and stood up straighter, lip trembling as she attempted to stand her ground. “I said you only have this job because you’re fuck-buddies with Handsome Jack.”

“Really now?”

**_ Rhys. I found something I think you’ll find...intriguing. _ **

Multiple windows opened in the HUD of his ECHOeye. Rhys skimmed through them and easily found the correlation Felicity found. Bank records. Security video transcripts. Files from personal servers. Incriminating evidence. Rhys’ smirk turned even more cruel.

“What’s that say about you then?” Rhys casually asked. He focused his attention back onto Aurora. The effect was immediate. From one second to the next she went from stupidly brave to cautiously shuttered. Her head tilted down. Her lips pursed. Her eyes narrowed, eyebrows drew close together, shoulders pulled in.

“What do you mean?” she quietly asked back.

Rhys opened his palm and pretended to scroll through a particular video transcript.

“‘You do what you do best, Rory and I’ll make sure that Manager position is your’s. Promise.’ That sound familiar?” He looked up and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. “No? Well how about this?”

He turned the screen to face her and on it sat a still image from said video. It was the young lady sitting in the lap of some higher-up in Accounting, getting fucked in a desk chair. Rhys would let Felicity worry about the ‘who’. Sure enough, she fed him the information a moment later.

Aurora’s panicked and fearful scent filled the office. Good.

“Hey Aurora?” The curiosity in his words was all fake. The innocent wide eyes were all fake. “Who’s Avery Palluck?”

Silence. Rhys chuckled and grinned again, closing his metal palm and dismissing the hologram. He leaned to the side, his flesh hand both cupping and holding his chin and cheek. Satisfaction like this felt so much better.

“So let’s try this again, shall we? What is it you said?” He sounded so cheery. This victory was his and it showed. His entire expression was downright gleeful gloating.

A pause.

“Nothing, sir,” Aurora quietly responded, the slightest of quivers present. “I said...nothing.”

Rhys nodded. “Good! Good. Would hate to hear you’ve been spreading lies.” He turned his attention elsewhere. It was a clear dismissal. “You’re free to go. My advice? Next time you want to advance, work hard and then you may just get some real recognition. Maybe then you’ll get where I am.”

He listened to her turn around and walk off. She made it five steps before Rhys spoke up again.

“Oh, and Aurora?” She stopped but didn’t turn around. “The walls have eyes and ears everywhere. Be careful what you say. Who knows who they’ll tell. Have a good day.”

Rhys wasn’t ever more glad to hear those doors close behind someone as he did then. He relaxed back in his seat with a weary sigh and a hand pinching at the space between his eyebrows. That same hand moved and covered his brown eye, leaving his blue one to stare listlessly at the ceiling.

“I’ve already completed and filed the necessary paperwork for her transfer within the department,” Felicity chirped from his left side. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She stood in front of the wide window, staring out at Pandora with her hands clasped behind her back, her posture pure military precision. “I’ve also taken the liberty of sending an email to the most competent out of the group and giving them the necessary promotion for you. They assured us that the report will be here by tomorrow evening at the latest. Not that it matters for you and I.”

She said the last so softly. It was more of a murmur than anything else. She took a deep breath - one entirely unnecessary for an AI such as herself. A learned human behavior. It...soothed some distant part of Rhys and he found himself smiling. He sighed again and some of the tension left him, eye going back up to the ceiling.

“Thanks, ‘Licity.”

“Not a problem, Rhys.”

Another few minutes of rest and he forced himself back upright, rolling closer to his computer. Just as he went to wake up the monitor, his personal ECHO account pinged with a new message.

“Can you take a look at that for me please?” he asked Felicity. “I want to take another look at the proposal Design sent my way. I think I figured out the issue and I want to get it back to them before lunch.”

He didn’t hear a response but he saw the unread notification disappear a half-second later. When she didn’t speak up, he assumed it wasn’t anything of immediate importance or could wait at the very least. The PDF was opened and Rhys began making adjustments as he went, writing down notes as needed.

“Rhys,” she started some time later. Why did she sound so hesitant? “I think this is something you’d like to address yourself.”

The Omega glanced at her from his peripherals with a slight frown. Confused and wary, he opened his messages up and selected the most recent one without looking.

When he did look, he swore he couldn’t breathe. It was like someone had placed an anvil on top of his ribcage.

‘Yett1VetProprietor: We need to talk.’  
‘Yett1VetProprietor: Veronica’s. Noon.’

 

* * *

 

It was 11:58 AM.

Rhys nervously jiggled his leg beneath the booth table, hands clasped in front of him on the printed wood, eyes on the salt and pepper shakers. The ice in his drink shifted and clinked in the glass off to the side, the straw facing away from him. He was sat in the back of the diner and away from the majority of the other patrons. No chance for eavesdroppers without them directly coming towards the booth.

His menu sat untouched in the center of the table.

This was it. This was Yvette making her first move. But what was it? She said talk but there had to be more. Yvette didn’t do things in half measures but she did do subtlety. He knew to expect more. And yet even with Felicity snooping around anywhere and everywhere in Helios’ files, there was nothing to give him an iota of a clue. No insight. Nothing. She kept searching and searching, combing through absolutely everything multiple times and though she never said why, Rhys knew the reason.

It was to comfort him because he couldn’t keep his shit together. The most he could manage was a fake calm scent but even that was tenuous.

The clock struck noon the exact moment Yvette quietly slid into the other side of the booth. Neither of them said a word. A waiter came, took their orders, grabbed Yvette her drink, and still neither of them spoke a word to the other. Rhys had his soda in his hands, thumbs running over the cool glass and condensation, eyes staring listlessly into the dark depths of the cola.

Rhys thought he was ready to face her but as his heart gave a near-painful beat, he knew he had been lying to himself.

This had to stop.

He opened his mouth and-

“I know it’s your fault,” Yvette suddenly uttered, voice filled with such a fierce venom Rhys felt as if it was painful just having it directed his way. “Something happened to Hugo, I know you did something, I _know_ it’s _your fault._ ”

Rhys felt eyes on him and he finally looked up and right into flinty brown ones. Yvette stared him down with crossed arms and an expression of cold, unforgiving steel. Rhys made sure his own gave away nothing of what he felt. He battened down the mental hatches and swept everything he felt under the rug as much as he possibly could. Out of sight but so large, so expansive that it was obvious _something_ was there.

“Oh, so it’s ‘Hugo’ now?”

“What did you do, Rhys,” she continued on, ignoring his jab. “I want to know what you did - and no avoiding the subject. Answer me. Tell me the truth.”

She wanted the truth? She wanted the truth!? After all this, after her _betrayal,_ she wanted the truth from him?! What made her think that now of all times she deserved that from him? She deserved nothing! Especially after this stunt of hers. She had to know this, had to expect that he wouldn’t give her a single inch.

“The truth?” he sneered. Yvette’s eyes narrowed. Her nostrils flared. Her lips flattened in a dark frown. “The truth? You **_betrayed_ ** me, Yvette.” Rhys sat back in his chair and let his anger, his hurt do the talking for him. “What makes you think that I would tell you anything after that, huh? Tell me. I really, really wanna know.”

He crossed his arms and stonily awaited her answer.

“I had hoped there was something left in you that was redeemable,” she slowly intoned. “But I guess not.”

At that moment their orders came. Rhys a small plate of bacon and eggs, Yvette a wrap. The waitress soon left.

“I know what you did, Rhys.” She lowly hissed at him. Her eyes were serrated daggers. “And I’m going to prove it.”

Rhys laughed quietly, shaking his head with a sardonic grin.

“Did what? _Prove_ what? You tell me, Yvette.” He waved a hand in the air, mocking and cold as he asked one last question. “What did I do?”

She silently snarled.

“I’m so close to finding that exact thing out. Hugo has almost all his memories of you back, did you know that?”

Ice. Cold, cold ice down his spine, in his toes, along his fingers, in his very head. Like a shark scenting blood in the water, Yvette sneered at him.

“All except for that one night in the lower levels.” Yvette leaned over the table, hands flat on top, lips pulled back and it made her look wrong and ugly and this wasn’t the Yvette he knew. “I’m gonna find out Rhys. And when I do, I’m coming straight for you.”

Yvette stood up and left without another word, leaving her untouched wrap behind. Rhys sat frozen in his seat, wide eyes staring at where Yvette had been. He stayed that way for many long moments. A bark of laughter suddenly left and thank god he was still alone in the back. No one to think he was insane as he gave an airy giggle. Nearly a wheeze.

She’d come straight for him when she figured it out? Good! He’d love to see how she would fare on Pandora.

Rhys soon left, his food finished and the bill paid for both their meals, the wrap left behind.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Rhys never did ask Vaughn if he’d- if he’d rather forget...everything. He went to bed that night exhausted, jaded, and done with just about everything and everyone but excited. So, god, _damned_ , excited. Rhys couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Morning came and with it a set of tasks Rhys needed to do. Thanks to Clyde pulling some strings, Rhys had the day off. The plan wasn’t set to go until noon but in the meantime, Rhys had other things he needed to do. First was seeing Vaughn off.

Again, Rhys made enough food to feed four people but once again, Vaughn made no comment on it. To his credit, Vaughn simply sat down at the kitchen island and began digging into the small mountain of food set out. Vaughn’s favorites.

Over-easy eggs, chewy bacon, perfectly buttered english muffins, blackberry jelly, orange juice, and milk. The kitchen smelled like a breakfast wet-dream.

“So.” Vaughn took a deep breath in. “Today’s the day,” Vaughn mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. Rhys paused where he was making his own bowl of oatmeal to go with everything else and nodded before continuing, his back to Vaughn. Vaughn hummed. They continued eating in silence.

The food, or at least what they could fit in their stomachs, was soon finished. Rhys packed the leftovers into plastic containers before setting them in the fridge with yesterday’s leftovers while Vaughn got ready for the work day. Rhys walked out of the kitchen, done with cleaning up the same moment Vaughn exited his bedroom. They stood awkwardly, shuffling and unable to look at the other.

“Vaughn-”

“Rhys I-”

They both stopped, finally looking at each other. Vaughn looked- he looked absolutely miserable. Like he had barely gotten any sleep the night before. Like this entire situation was literally slowly killing him from the inside out. The question Rhys kept wanting to ask leapt to the tip of his tongue but he kept it from springing free. There was too little time.

“You first,” Rhys said, nodding his head towards Vaughn. Vaughn sighed and looked off to the side looking even more defeated than before.

“Rhys. I…” The smaller man swallowed thickly, fists knuckle-white-tight at his sides. “I need you to be safe, okay?” He looked back up at Rhys and, christ, the expression he wore tore at Rhys’ heart with such gentle claws that  it was almost unbearable. “You don’t get to die, okay? You come back someday, you hear? You come back and you come back in _one piece._ And- And you hold up your end of the deal! If you think you’re in so much trouble that you might not get out of it alive you- you _call me._ ”

There were tears in Vaughn’s eyes. The Beta grit his teeth and tore his eyes away from Rhys, throwing them down to the floor with a sniffle.

“You’re not allowed to die.”

So quiet. So soft. So vulnerable. Vaughn was a softie but this was...raw. It was unlike anything Rhys had ever seen

“I won’t.” The conviction that Rhys spoke with surprised even himself with how sure it sounded. Like it wholeheartedly believed it. Believed in himself. He didn’t. He really, really didn’t. Still, he went on when Vaughn wouldn’t look up. “I _won’t._ I’ll live and I’ll beat anyone who even tries to get near me. I’m a Siren, Vaughn. I’m not that easy to kill.”

“Pretty sure we’ve had more than a few people get mad about that,” Vaughn tried to joke with a smile so fake it nearly made Rhys grimace. But there was a fondness in him that brought out a soft smile on Rhys’ lips.

“You be safe, Vaughn.”

“Right back at you, bro.”

Rhys nodded and Vaughn turned, making his way to the front door. Rhys watched him walk up to it, raise his hand to the touchpad, but then stop just before opening the door. Without warning, the shorter man spun around on his heel and charged at Rhys. The Omega fully expected to be bowled over and find his ass on the floor. Instead what he got was Vaughn’s arms wrapped around his hips and Rhys’ toes barely touching the floor.

Vaughn was shaking.

Rhys looked down at his friend and felt his heart being torn apart anew. Slowly he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Vaughn as best he could, spine curving over the Beta. And if there were wet spots on Rhys’ shirt as Vaughn rubbed his head against his chest with another sniffle, Rhys made no comment about them.

 

* * *

 

The next hour was spent packing everything he thought was absolutely essential into the tiny knapsack he decided to take with him, narrowing down what was and wasn’t necessary. A spare pair of jeans and plain white t-shirt, his mini tool pouch for his arm or whatever else he could tinker with, the thinnest blanket he owned, spare wiring and other small parts, granola bars, and two water bottles. Everything else he would have to carry on his person.

He currently wore the only pair of sensible boots he owned, a pair of dark, dull green pants with numerous large pockets, a white tank top, and a basic slate grey zip-up hoodie with sleeves that hung a bit too long. He was in the middle of stuffing other small things into the pockets when Felicity appeared.

“Do you remember my codes?” she immediately asked of him.

“Yeup,” Rhys answered without missing a beat. He continued stuffing his pockets. It was nearing 10 AM. “Elpis and Skipper. Elpis for hibernation and Skipper for forced shut down.”

“Good. Remember to use them as soon as you think I may become a liability. I won’t be angry. I want to see you free, Rhys. Remember that.”

He stopped and gave her his full attention, mismatched eyes trained on her.

“I won’t let you regret helping me, Felicity,” he told her and this time the confidence he felt was real. “I won’t.”

“Good,” she responded with a nod. “So our plan. Let’s go over it again.”

Rhys sighed and sat back on his haunches. “First, finish this up. Then go to the bank and take out everything I can without raising suspicion - which we agreed is around five-hundred thousand credits-”

“Or in turn five thousand dollars.”

A nod in her direction. “Right. I stuff the money in my little backpack there, we head over to the outbound shuttle bay, we use the access code Clyde slipped us, and we sneak onto the military supply ship heading to Pandora. As long as we can get on that without raising suspicion, we’re golden. Easy.”

“You say that now,” she hummed. When he looked over again, she was sitting on his bed with her arms crossed. “But something tells me it won’t be so easy.”

“Is that the computing talking or your gut instinct?”

“....Both.”

Rhys paused in what he was doing, blinking owlishly. Definitely not a good sign then if the calculations Felicity’s programming was running was pointing anywhere but in their favor.

“Shit,” he quietly cursed and stood up, slinging the backpack onto his shoulders.

“Indeed.”

Rhys checked the time. 10:14 AM. It was about time to head out to the bank. They didn’t say anything more as Rhys left the apartment for the last time. Once outside, he had to stop and stare back inside the apartment, his home for nearly the last five years. He drew a deep breath in, drawing in every little mirco-scent he could. _Home. Pack. Family. Safety._ **_Home._ ** And he was leaving it all behind.

He closed the door and, with less than a thought, locked it.

Rhys took one step back and for a single second, hesitated. He didn’t want to leave, dammit! He didn’t want to leave this or Vaughn behind! He didn’t want to go! But- But he knew if he had any chance of escaping this- this farce of a life then he needed to. It was the only way that had any hope of succeeding.

Rhys turned on his heel and made his way to the elevators. He thanked his lucky stars that very few people were out and about at this time, just the few part-time stragglers or those with the oddest schedules who had the day off as well. But still they took one look at him and stared, some doing a double take. That was to be expected. After all, he looked like he was going to some sort of boot camp and not like the average Hyperion stooge. He wasn’t dressed in finery, draped in expensive fabrics, or adorned with some hint of real gold or silver. The only ‘gold’ he had was the yellow of his cybernetic arm.

The staring made him nervous and he glanced down at his left hand.

His Siren markings had changed again. There was a blue wisp that was beginning to curl across the back of his hand and a small circle had appeared on the middle of his thumb. The ones on his arm had deformed even further, the blue moving and shifting itself. And the ones on his chest? It was like the large strands of color were starting to- to _drain_ . He even saw some coming in just beneath his armpit in large looping lines - the kind he hadn’t seen for literal _years._

They were changing again. After nearly eight years they were changing. And he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Thankfully the long sleeves of the hoodie just barely covered the blue but he knew if they really were going to continue changing, it wouldn’t be good for long.

Rhys tugged down the sleeve and entered the next available elevator. The ride took less than five minutes before he was walking into the inner-shuttle bay and looking for the next one to the West Tower. Everywhere he walked he felt like he had eyes on him. But no matter how much he discreetly searched, he couldn’t find a single pair of eyes looking in his direction. Was he just imagining it? Was it in his head? Was it his nervousness playing tricks on him? Rhys kept his head down as he stepped onto the shuttle, inexplicably feeling like he was being watched all the while.

There were only three other people in the shuttle with him. A female Beta sitting with her sniffling ill kid and an Alpha lightly snoozing off in the corner. The scent of sickness was light but Rhys couldn’t ignore it. It pulled at him which was to be expected since he was an Omega. What wasn’t expected was how strong that pull was. Rhys took a seat on the other side of the shuttle, knapsack between his feet, away from the sleeping Alpha, and gave the clearly tired mother a small smile as he settled.

Normally, if Rhys caught wind of an illness from a pack member or a little kid, there was always to urge to purr and at least help them relax with a soothing scent. But mothering the way his instincts were begging him to? No. Never. He only ever had those needs when his sister was sick. Blood-relatives. Not- everyone else.

So Rhys forced himself to stay sitting and focus on putting out the most calming scent he could. Besides, they had time. The shuttle didn’t leave for another good ten minutes. In just a few seconds, Rhys saw the change in both the mother and kid. The kid nearly slumped in their seat like dead weight and the mother relaxed, her eyes slipping closed. Another minute passed and Rhys was sure she had fallen into a light doze. Rhys smiled and turned to look out the window of the shuttle. More time passed.

Someone sat next to him without warning and Rhys jumped, looking down to his left the same time a small head fell against his side.

“Oh dear,” Rhys heard the mother mumble.

It was the kid. They had moved from their mother and quietly waddled their way over to him, little blanket and all. The young boy sat there next to Rhys with his tiny head resting against the Omega’s side, thumb in their mouth, eyes closed, breathing so relaxed. Was he- was he asleep? He couldn’t be any older than six. Just a toddler. Rhys looked up as the mother came to kneel in front of her sleeping kid.

“Austin,” she sighed. In Rhys’ direction, she went on, “I’m sorry. Here, let me move him for you.”

She went to reach for her kid and something in Rhys jumped and it felt _horrible._ Like she was taking away _Rhys’_ kid.

“No!” The word jumped from his lip in a quiet murmur. She looked at him surprised. Rhys scrambled to continue. “No, it’s okay, really. If it helps the little guy feel better then I don’t mind. Really.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded and the warm smile he gave her was sincere. “Absolutely positive, ma’am.”

Her relief was palpable. “Do you mind if I sit with him?”

“Of course not! I mean, he’s your kid. Besides, this is a public place. I can’t stop you from taking a seat.”

She only smiled and took a seat next to her son, relaxing back in her seat. A quiet announcement came over the speakers and then the shuttle was beginning to move. The toddler made a sound of discontent and Rhys watched as he searched out for his mother with his left hand while trying to snuggle in closer to Rhys’ side. Rhys chuckled and obligingly lifted his arm and laid it across the back of the seats. He was rewarded with a pleased little hum and the kid practically curling up underneath it and into his side. And it…

It felt right and Rhys couldn’t figure out why.

“You going on one of those simulated camping trips?”

Rhys looked up at the mother who asked the question and met her curious, tired eyes.

“Uh,” Rhys stupidly uttered with a wide blink of his eyes. What did she- oh right, the backpack. And his clothes. That...that actually made a bit of sense.

_‘Might as well roll with it.’_

He smiled. “Yeah, actually. Wanted to see what it was like. Curious and all that.”

She nodded and rested her head back against the window, closing her eyes again. “Was wondering why you were dressed like that.”

Rhys chuckled and watched the woman fall into another light doze. The rest of the trip passed in silence and soon Rhys was keeping track of the time for the ride. It felt all too soon that he had to wake the mother up as the shuttle began to pull into the inner-docking bay. The trickiest part once the shuttle stopped moving was separating the kid from him. He tried to cling to Rhys with a whimper and all the while Rhys purred for the little one, helping his mother in gently prying his fingers from Rhys’ sweatshirt.

And as he watched the mother walk off with her kid, eyes following the child as he reached out to Rhys over his mother’s shoulder, Rhys couldn’t help but feel….unnervered.

 

* * *

 

**_You sure this is going to work?_ **

Rhys repositioned his bag, money safely stowed inside, on his shoulder. Rhys was freshly off the elevator and down on the floor relegated to inbound and outbound transport shuttles and ships. He was making his way down the hallway that lead out to the actual bay while Felicity ran what she needed to through the cameras, looping as efficiently as she could without raising suspicion.

**_ I feel I should asking you that question, not the other way around. _ **

Rhys chuckled quietly.

**_You might as well talk out loud. Faster than having to read it._ **

“You’re right,” she admitted as she appeared in a flurry of pixels at his side. “Besides, you’ll need your focus.”

He gave an imperceptible nod, eyes on the service doors that would lead him through once he put in the code. He reached for the keypad and began inputting the code

“Someone’s coming!” Felicity suddenly hissed in his ear and Rhys wildly threw himself back and to the side just in time. The Omega quietly plastered himself into the corner and quieted his breathing, minimized his scent. A Hyperion soldier walked through the door. It immediately closed right behind him and Rhys cursed his luck because of course. Now he had to wait until they were far enough away they wouldn’t hear the slight hiss of the door as it opened.

Rhys watched and waited from his corner. Just a few more steps and he should be good. Just a few more….

On the last step Rhys needed, the soldier paused and Rhys could hear the static of their comm coming online. Hoping it would be enough, Rhys started creeping over to the door and moving as silently as he possibly could.

“Sir!”

Rhys nearly jumped at the yell from the soldier and he glanced over his shoulder to find the soldier saluting. Saluting what though? Didn’t matter. He turned back to the touch pad, using his eye to cybernetically sneak into it. The door pads rarely ever took actual codes. Rhys had to do things the hard way.

He heard a sigh from behind him but nothing to indicate the soldier had turned around.

“Why would an Omega be in the docks and why do _we_ have to find them?”

Rhys’ blood turned cold and he stopped moving, stopped breathing. No. No they couldn’t mean-

“And who the fuck is ‘Rhys’?” A step. “Hey!” More, closer. “What are you-!”

The Siren didn’t think. He turned around and lunged with a glowing hand outstretched. His palm touched the helmet. In the dark visor Rhys could see the reflection of his bright blue glowing eyes.

“Help-!” the soldier suddenly tried choking out.

“ ** _Sleep_** ,” Rhys commanded of him.

There was a moment suspended in time where neither of them moved. Where Rhys barely dared to take a breath in. And then the soldier crumpled as if his strings had been snipped, limp and without care. Rhys stared. His eyes dimmed.

The soldier didn’t move.

Oh- Oh god. Did he just- Did Rhys- was he-

“ _Rhys_ ,” Felicity suddenly stressed at his side, urgent and frenzied. Scared. “You need to hurry! Jack is on his way!”

“What?” He whirled on her. “How did he find out!?”

“I don’t know but you need to get moving! Now!!”

Rhys quickly turned back to the door panel, opening it in mere moments. He stepped through-

“Attention Hyperion Employees of Docking Bay 12F!” The faux-cheery voice of Hyperion suddenly came on. The door suddenly closed behind Rhys and in the next moment the pad turned red. Rhys got through but now it was locked. He was stuck in the docking bay. “There is a non-authorised intruder! Lockdown procedures have been initiated! Please report to your superior over your comms unit for further instruction. Thank you!”

“How even-!?”

“I don’t know!” Felicity cut Rhys off. “Just keep moving!”

Rhys nodded and ducked behind some shipping crates. As soon as he was down, he drew his hoodie over his head and hid his face in shadows. The grey matched the metal walls and floors of the bay perfectly and if it helped to hide him better then so be it.

All around the bay, soldiers were moving, flurrying about like ants in a colony, fervid and animated. They were searching everywhere, going in groups and looking through every nook and cranny.

“Duck!” Felicity hissed again. Rhys followed without question and just in time. A group of soldiers walk right by where he was hiding. Rhys waited until he was sure they were gone.

**_Felicity?_ **

“...It’s safe. I have a route planned but it has to be timed perfectly.” She paused. Why did he get the feeling he wouldn’t like this? “It’s the only way with any possibility of success. The only issue is...it goes right through the middle of the bay.”

**_How is that safe or good!?_ **

“They’re looking everywhere else and have all the edges covered. What do you expect? Even if you did try to go around, you have a time limit. Jack is on his way and as soon as he gets here, you know there will be no hiding. Even if he weren’t, sooner or later they’d come this way regardless and then you won’t have a chance to get by at all!”

Rhys tilted his head back with a grimace, letting his skull very quietly hit the metal shipping container. Gods above this wasn’t supposed to turn into such a clusterfuck. But he trusted Felicity. And if she said it was the only way then… Fucking god dammit-

**_Tell me._ **

She didn’t miss a beat in explaining.

“They’re moving like clockwork. Likely following the bare basics of their training. It’s predictable. And there’s a small window of opportunity where none of them have eyes on the center of the room. It’s just large enough of a window for you to slip through unseen - if you’re careful and quick enough.”

**_How._ **

More soldiers walked by where he was hiding and Rhys ducked down further.

“You have to run as fast as you can and under no circumstances can you stop or slow down.”

**_Won’t they hear the running?_ **

“By the time they turn around and realize what’s going on, you should be inside the transport shuttle. The ships are the last thing they check and are left unlocked until then. Just don’t stop.”

**_Got it. How long until my next chance?_ **

“Twenty seconds and counting. You’ll be making a run for it right after the next set of soldiers walk by.”

He didn’t respond. Didn’t answer. It was clear he was going to do it. What choice did he have? Time passed in silence. Footsteps grew near. They came close. They passed. Another moment and then-

“Now!”

Rhys got up and sprinted as fast as he could, putting all his energy into his legs. At first, he was worried the distance would be too far but as he rounded the crate and located where he needed to go, he found out Felicity was right in her advice.

The bay was _crawling_ with the standard yellow and white armor of Hyperion soldiers. And all of them were searching. And the single ship docked was far but not as far as he had imagined. At most it would take 12 seconds to reach it at full speed. Running with everything he had like he was already doing cut that time down to 10.6 seconds.

Everything slowed down. Rhys could feel every slap of his feet against the metal straight through the entire length of his body like a large drum, counting down the seconds for him.

9.8

A couple soldiers paused. Some were already turning their heads.

8.4

Rhys heard the beginning of a yell. Others were turning. A couple were preparing to start chasing after him.

7.1

The first loud slam of feet that wasn’t his own sounded in Rhys’ ears.

5.9

He was almost halfway there! There were multiple people chasing after him now. Someone screamed something about not shooting, ‘tackle’.

4.3

Rhys could feel freedom brushing against his cheeks like a sweet, sweet breeze. And then it was cruelly ripped away.

“RHYS!”

His cybernetic arm flew behind him. Rhys nearly fell backwards with the force and he stumbled and what was going on why wasn’t he moving why wasn’t his arm listening this wasn’t supposed to happen why couldn’t he keep moving why wasn’t his body responding no no no no no-

“Rhys!” Felicity. Felicity would know what to do. “It’s Jack!” No. “He’s taking control of your cybernetics through me!” No no no- “You have to shut me down! HURRY!”

They were closing in, the Hyperion soldiers. Rhys had less than 5 seconds before they were on him.

“ ** _RHYS!!!!!_** ”

“F-Five! Kilo! One! P-Papa papa three romeo!”

All at once the force that kept him from going forward disappeared and this time Rhys did fall. Right onto his hands and knees.

“Felicity?” His eye was dark. Hie voice was shaking. His eyes were wide and something was _wrong._ “Felicity!”

Soldiers. They came. One after the other they wrestled him down, grabbed onto his arms and legs and torso and hands and feet and did their damndest to keep him down. He couldn’t fight. They were too strong. He was stuck. He failed. Rhys was never getting away. He was never going to escape. He would be stuck here, made into nothing more than a glorified pet, treated like an object, thrown and tossed about carelessly with no thought towards his own emotions. Rhys didn’t want it.

_‘I want to live.’_

Rhys wanted to control his life. He was sick of hiding. He was sick of keeping all these secrets. He was sick and tired of it all!

Light gathered in his eyes.

_‘I want to live.’_

This was his life! He wanted to live it however he pleased and right now, that was to escape. To leave this goddamned space station behind.

His shirt sleeve seemed to glow.

_‘I want to live!’_

Rhys was done! He was done! **He was done!**

There was a low ringing in everyone else’s ears.

**_‘I WANT TO LIVE!’_ **

Rhys screamed and light exploded outwards from him, throwing each and every single soldier away from him like they weighed nothing. The air around him was charged and shifted like an intense heat ran through it, creating illusions of ripples and waves. Air swirled around him and tugged at his clothes, shifting them around his form. His arm glowed through the sweatshirt. Rhys scrambled up once he realized he was free and looked around him - now with both eyes. His ECHOeye constantly kept minutely glitching as he looked upon what he had done.

Everyone was knocked down. _Everyone._ Even those nowhere near him. They were flat on the ground. Some groaned, some cried out in pain, but scarily enough many, many more were silent. At least half of those who had been on him weren’t moving. His eyes fell on one body slumped against the crates he had been hiding behind before and Rhys- He couldn’t-

There was a massive dent in the side of the shipping container. The helmet and visor of the soldier were cracked. At the very end of their helmet where the mouth would be, there was blood dripping down

Down

Down.

Their chest didn’t move.

How many others.

How many others were- were- _How many people had Rhys just killed._

“No,” he whispered. Rhys started shaking his head. “No no no no no- I- I didn’t mean to! It was- It was a-”

A groan of metal had Rhys looking behind him.

The hatch of the ship was closing. Rhys didn’t think as he got up and sprinted over, light once more gathering in his eyes and along his arm. There was a shimmer of light behind him and Rhys viciously reached out with his powers, left hand reaching for the hull. In one swift movement, he violently wrenched his hand down and with it the hatch came slamming back down. The end bounced once, twice and then fell still. Just in time for Rhys to reach it.

“ **RHYS!** ”

That voice-

Rhys stopped on the spot and turned on his heel. There, on the other end of the docking bay, chest and shoulders heaving, panting, out of breath, and glaring absolute corrosive daggers at Rhys stood Jack. Rhys’ knees shook just from hearing his voice alone. Pissed. Angry. He was so pissed, he was so pissed, he was so pissed Jack was mad at him Rhys was a bad Omega he should obey he should listen he needed to-

_‘_ ** _NO!_** _’_ He took a step back, Jack’s eyes widened. _‘I don’t need him. I don’t need anything!’_

Another step back and Jack was running in a dead sprint. Rhys turned and with a wave of his hand, the hatch was closing quicker than should be possible. A thought and he was breaking past the firewalls with pure unadulterated strength more than any sort of finesse. The hatch was locked down and Rhys made a beeline for the cockpit. He opened the door-

"What the-?"

-and did to the pilot what he did to the first soldier he came across.

" ** _Sleep_**."

And just like before, there was a single moment held in suspension before they went limp. Rhys pulled him out, tossing his body to the side before taking the seat himself. Like with the hatch, it felt more like he battered at the ships firewall until it shattered than taking it apart. The feed from his left eye was still glitching every so often and Rhys wondered if the same thing that was causing that was also causing the sudden influx of power.

The cockpit was casted in shadows and electric blue highlights, gleaming surfaces catching the glow from his eyes and arm. Everything was put into stark relief. The beauty of the moment disappeared once Rhys turned on the ship. The engine began to hum as it came alive, the ship beginning to lurch as it began its controlled hover over the metal floor of the docking bay. Code flickered past his eye in a terminal window and Rhys was just as quickly manipulating it, flipping switches that were too far away, pressing buttons on the other side of the ship, beginning protocols that would normally require an employee code of some form.

For a brief second when he felt the ship begin to lift off from the bay and leave, relief settled in Rhys' chest like a cool balm.

But then the ship came to a sudden and forceful stop.

"Rhyyyysieeeeee." Jack's voice filtered through the speakers on the ship's console. Above, a scream flickered to life and on it sat a view of Jack from the shoulders up. The man had the sickest grin on his lips and his eyes were wild, hard as diamond, and full of vengeful promise. "Did you really think you could get away?"

A dark chuckle left those bastard lips, voice smooth as butter and barely hiding his true emotions. Crazed. Disbelieving. Angry. Desperate. Jack slowly shook his head. Rhys glared at the image.

"Let's make this easy, alright? You come out on your own and maybe." Jack hissed out the rest of his words with a sneer. "Maybe I won't punish you too much."

Rhys. Was. Done.

What had been a slight gleam on every sleek surface turned into a blaze as Rhys began to tap into his powers. His arm burned bright and his eyes shone like bright blue suns. The tips of his fingers bled into the same color, the very ends nearly invisible. Rhys raised his arms. He imagined grabbing a toy ship like this in his hands, thinking of it more as a wagon. Something he had to push. He gave one last unbreakable command to the ship - thrusters to full power.

A target this big was new, uncharted territory. If he were honest, he wasn't even sure if he would succeed but he had to try. He  _ wanted _ to try and he  needed to succeed. It was now or never.

The ship was  _ huge _ and it showed in how difficult it was to push his mental image of a wagon. It fought back, tried to roll over him and yet slowly but surely it was beginning to creep forward.

"What's happening," Jack evenly asked. Rhys looked up to find Jack looking to the side - presumably speaking to someone else. Rhys closed his eyes. Jack didn't deserve a single ounce of his attention.

Rhys pushed harder.

The ship nudged further.

"Well make it stop! I want him locked! I want that ship back on the floor!"

_ 'I will  _ never _ willingly stay here,' _ Rhys mentally seethed. The light coming from him pulsed brighter.

"What do you mean you can't!?"

_ 'I will _ never _ give up without a fight.' _

Another pulse.

"It's Hyperion technology! How can you not take control!?"

_ 'And I will  _ never _ let you win!' _

"Rhys, I swear if you don't land that damn ship, I'm going to-"

Rhys yelled and gave one last shove, his body nearly disappearing in the flash of light he gave off, Siren wings sprouting from his back in a crack of light. The ship gave a sudden lurch before finally, finally breaking free from the magnetic pull of Helios' docking bay.

The ship blasted off into the void of space, quickly moving away from Helios.

"RHYS!"

His chest was pounding. There was sweat beading at his temples, ready to slide down the side of his face. He felt- woozy. He felt like he had when he tried to move his action figure for the first time back when he was only three years old. Tired. Weak-limbed. But accomplished.

Rhys was slumped over in the chair, body covering the steering wheel. With a grunt, he forced himself to sit up. Heavy, hot pants left him as he exerted himself, pushing muscles that were screaming in protest.

"RHYS! Answer me, cupcake!" Through the growing static of Jack's voice, Rhys swore he heard something like...worry. His heart soared. But then it crashed right back down to the hard, unforgiving ground when he remembered why.

Jack never liked losing. Especially not something he thought was his. And that's all Rhys was to Jack. Some _ thing. _ Not some _ one. _

Rhys was a Siren.

Rhys was an Omega.

But most of all, Rhys was a human being. Jack wasn't worth anything. Rhys’ soulmate was worthless.

And Rhys deserved more than that.

"You brought this on yourself, Jack" he breathed. He looked up.

For the first time since Rhys even knew the name Handsome Jack, the  _ great _ CEO, the powerful man, the biggest Alpha this side of the universe was struck speechless. Flabbergasted. And hurt.

Wasn't that just precious now. Jack? Hurt? Like Rhys gave a damn.

~~ His weeping, mourning heart could keep its opinions to itself. ~~

Without another word, he closed the connection. A sigh left Rhys as he carefully resituated himself in the pilot seat. One shaking flesh hand and one steady metal hand held onto the steering wheel. With eyes set on the damned planet before him, Rhys settled in and began to make his way for a landing.

He had a long way to go before he could even begin to consider himself 'safe'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....HOW YALL LIKE DEM APPLES? HUH? **HUH?!?!?!** lol
> 
> But yes, I am back!
> 
> Originally, I intended to post last week but instead of working on HWH during my vacation like I wanted to, I got sucked up into a oneshot that...uh...got out of hand. It's currently sitting at over 15k words. I was planning on finishing it up in time for last week but it jsut kept writing itself lol. I'll post it eventually. It's the good shit.
> 
> A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO [Mossie55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossie55/pseuds/Mossie55) for being willing to Beta this last second! I wouldn't have been able to make this week's deadline without them! Go check out their fic [Gorgeous Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243341/chapters/43165337) and give them some love!!!
> 
> There was a quote from TPS used in this update! “And please, lie to me. I really want you to lie to me.” It's from the scene were the Merriff of Concordia dies. And Rhys likes to say he's not like Jack but BABY BOI u just used one of Jackie-boy's lines!!!!
> 
> For once, I have an actual playlist to show ya'll! This is the stuff I listened to so I could write the scene more consistently. The scenes they go for are in [brackets]!
> 
> -when the party’s over / Billie Eilish [Morning with Vaughn]  
> -Lurking / FMA:B OST [Office scene]  
> -The Galatarium (Trust Jack) (Ep. 2) / Tales from the Borderlands [DINER]  
> -lovely / Billie Eilish [Friday Morning with Vaughn]  
> -Dark Night / Philip Sheppard from DBH [Fri morn after Vaughn and rest of chappie]
> 
> Also, what are your guys' theories on Rhys' Siren markings? I'm really curious to see what everyone thinks about those! I'll be able to link the picture of what they look like here soon! The artist was kind enough to let me link their Siren!Rhys designs and I can't wait to show ya'll!!!
> 
> So yeah. That update, amirite! lmao.
> 
> COME SCREAM AT ME IN THE COMMENTS. I WANNA HEAR EVERYTHING. What was your favorite part? What got you really going? What are you thoughts on everyone?
> 
> As always, if you see a grammatical or spelling error, please let me know!!! Thank you and I will see all you guys in the next update!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...yeup.

As the screen went black in front of him, Jack reared around and grabbed the person closest to him by the front of their shirt, dragging them closer with an enraged snarl.

“I want a ride prepped and ready for Pandora in the next half hour or else you’re gonna be losing your _head._ ” Already he could smell the fear radiating off the nobody. “Well!?”

“Yes sir!!!!”

Jack growled and tossed them. They immediately scrambled away, hand going to their comm. Jack heard them start doing as he ordered as they left, the door sliding shut behind them with an automatic hiss. The growl still rumbled in his throat as Jack turned his attention out the wide window surveying the shuttle bay but it soon died down as doubt crept up from the recesses of his mind.

Memories of another time when something precious had been taken from his hold.

_' ~~Angel isn't-~~_ ~~wasn't _a_ thing. ~~ _~~She never should've been.~~ '_

_‘This is- this is different,’_ Jack’s thoughts whispered. And as always, he wasn’t alone in his head.

_‘HA! That’s a lie and you know it, John. What part of this is different, huh!? Go on, tell me. I’d_ love _to hear what you came up with this time.’_

Jack snarled and turned around, putting his back to the window while he stared down at the ground. When he didn’t immediately respond, the voice in his head went silent. Waiting. Always waiting because it knew he couldn’t stand the silence. It would roar in his ears and make his skin crawl. Silence sickened Jack. Silence is what would break him any day- any _hour_ of the week.

_‘RHYS ISN’T ANGEL. This is DIFFERENT.’_ He couldn’t yell the words loud enough in the confines of his thoughts. _‘I didn’t- I didn’t chase him off! This is on him! ALL ON HIM!!!’_

_‘Oh yeah? Where’s the proof? Where’s the backing to your words? Not like it matters though. I mean, we both know how little_ that _matters to you. You lie through your teeth for literally anything if it’s what you want!’_

“I-”

_‘See unlike you I’m not afraid to spell out the truth. Here’s how it really is.’_ It hissed in Jack’s ear with a serpentine voice, chilled him to the core.

He didn’t want to hear this. _He didn’t want to hear this!_

_‘Rhys left you because you were an asshole.’_

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Jack growled. Of course the voice didn’t listen. It never did.

_‘You tried to isolate him from everything. Tried to make him owe you. Tried to make him yours. But here’s the truth, John._ You don’t own anyone. _You thought you owned your daughter. Thought you could do whateeeeveerr you wanted with her. Even if it meant hooking her up to a steady feed of drugs. Drugs that after a certain point of time, she couldn’t live without. You made your girl an addict. And you tried to make Rhys an addict too! Addicted to you.’_

“Shut up or I swear to-”

_‘You’ll what? You can’t kill me._ I’m a part of you. _You really think you had something with Rhys? Get real! You were fooling yourself the entire time! You fucked up big time buddy.’_

“I’m going to fix this. I’m going to bring him back. I’ll make this right!” Jack’s snarls bounced in the empty room.

_‘Can you even admit what you did wrong?’_

...Could he? What he did was ~~wrong wrong wrongwrongwrongWRONGWRONGWR~~ ~~ **ONGWRONGWRONG-** ~~ What did he do?

_‘Don’t act stupid John,'_ the voice drawled. _'It’s unbecoming of you. You know exactly what you did wrong.’_

Jack winced but stayed silent, sullen and...contemplative despite not wanting to think about the possibility.

The voice sighed.

_‘I thought you learned your lesson with Angel. I hope for your sake you learn it this time around before it’s too late.’_

“I _will_ fix this.”

_‘Hmph.’_ Jack turned back around to look out the window. _‘We’ll see about that.’_

The Alpha looked down at where he last saw Rhys. Scared, tiny, fleeing Rhys. The bay still smelled of the sour scent of Omega but there was something off about the scent. Jack knew Rhys' smell intimately but not long enough to tell what the difference was. It ate at him, not knowing.

Just the same way it ate at Jack that he couldn’t figure out what the hell happened between his lost connection with Felicity and the shutdown of all the security cameras in the shuttle bay. Every single camera had gone out specifically around this bay all at the same time. It smelled fishy to him but that was a problem for another time.

Just what the hell happened that killed twenty-seven of his men? Ruptured lungs, crushed rib cages, broken bones, shattered skulls, internal bleeding- everything imaginable. Like they had all been trampled over by a rampaging pack of infant rakk hives. But the only thing that could possibly cause that kind of damage on Helios was probably one of Hyperion’s grenades. That would fit the bill except there was no sign of explosives - no blast mark. Not only that, but Rhys had been perfectly fine while Jack’s men had been strewn about like morbid decorations.

It didn’t make sense.

“What did you do, Rhys,” Jack murmured.

 

* * *

 

“WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!” Rhys screamed at the sky, warily watching the flock of rakks that flew above him. They had been drawing closer and closer with their shrieking cries raking at Rhys’ eardrums and now they were probably around anywhere from twenty to twenty-five feet and gods above did he hate them. They were scavengers, living off the death of everything else around them, vultures of the worst kind. Parasites. Blights. Rhys seethed, quietly daring them to try swooping closer. The air around him hummed and shimmered with untapped potential that Rhys kept primed, arm glowing through the sweltering sweatshirt he still refused to strip despite sweating bullets in the heat.

Rhys got his wish. One after the other, they began to drop down with feinting swipes of their claws, the sharp points edging closer and closer with each pass. It was like they were playing with him. Playing with their food.

“IS THAT IT!? FIGHT ME!”

Rhys had no viable weapon. He, of course, had his capabilities as a Siren but he never wanted to kill with them. They weren’t weapons. They were tools to be used to accomplish goals. Or they had been before the accident on Rhea changed his entire viewpoint on them. Now though, after everything he had been through on Helios, after his revelations with his evolving powers and his volatile escape not even a full thirty minutes ago, their purpose was once again in the air.

The power to enter a person’s mind and alter it or force it to do anything was….it weighed heavily on him for the few moments he allowed himself to think on it. Moments which were few and far in between. Rhys didn’t like that he held that ability in the palms of his hands. He didn’t like that it was his to own.

Rhys didn’t want it.

But he had it regardless of his desires.

It was his even though he would give anything in the world to change that. Anything. Was it so bad that he wanted to be like everyone else?

A rakk was diving at Rhys all on it’s own, flanked by nothing but air on either side. Rhys stared at it. His tears threatened to overwhelm him. His vision was watery. Unstable.

Was it so bad that all he wanted to be was...normal?

Rhys tried to dodge but was too slow and claws finally tore through his sweater, shredding the left side of Rhys’ sweater to bits. In the same movement, Rhys screamed as he slammed his left hand down on the rakk’s skull. A thunderous boom echoed and blue light flashed brilliantly. Rhys instinctually shielded his eyes, right arm being flung in front of his face. And he waited. With bated breath Rhys kept still and silent wondering what was coming next. But that was the thing.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

Even the screams and flaps of the rakks had disappeared.

A pitiful croon broke the silence and Rhys lowered his arm. There in the dirt laid a rakk. Just...there. A rakk. Not even ten feet away from Rhys. The Omega watched apprehensively, waiting again but this time for it to do something. Probably try and kill Rhys.

Rhys observed the way the rakk’s rib cage heaved with each breath. In. Out. In. Out. It’s mane of feathers gently fluttered with each move and gentle breeze. Why. What was it still here? He didn't hit it that hard. Not like he used his metal limb either. So why hadn't it flown off yet?

From what Rhys has heard, rakks took more than a few bullets before being grounded - much less bite the dust.

Curiosity ate away at Rhys. Against his better judgement he came closer to the creature. Coming around he saw the sharp point of it's beak from behind the edge of a curled leathery wing, black as tar. Another croon. The beak shifted open and closed. Rhys rounded it, always keeping a distance of at least five feet.

A shuttered blue eye met Rhys' own.

Rhys froze. Blue? Weren't they all red?

A moment of still silence and it started to stand up. Rhys panicked and stumbled back a few steps. He should run. He should turn around and run away right now. Of course this thing would try to kill him. Rhys just smacked it!

He'd run. And he was going to do that...right now.

Right...now!

…

Why was he still staring back at the stupid bird!? Also…

Rhys peered at the bird as it stood up on its feet. It held its wings against its body and watched Rhys with a cocked head, not coming any closer. It barely came up to Rhys' waist.

"Aren't rakks supposed to be, I dunno, bigger?" Rhys mumbled. The bird (not-rakk?) chirped at him with a little bob of its head and Rhys yelped before nearly tripping backwards over his own too-long legs. Rhys fell on his ass. It started hopping closer.

"Stop!" Rhys threw out his hands, voice wavering. And he knew he was stupid why would a wild animal listen to him he was gonna die in the middle of fucking-

It stopped.

Rhys blinked. The bird blinked back at him.

It...it stopped. It _listened_ to Rhys. What-

"What just happened."

Another head tilt from the bird. Rhys dubiously narrowed his eyes, squinting. No, it was insane. Stupid! No way did a _bird_ of all things obey Rhys. Not possible. It just didn't happen. Right?

"Only one real way to be sure, I guess…" Rhys took a deep breath in and prepared himself for disappointment. "Uh, do...turn around."

Rhys closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch the proof of how stupid be was being. But after a single moment of silence, he heard the sound of shifting dirt and quickly looked over.

It turned around.

_It turned around._

Holy shit.

Rhys gave an airy laugh and quickly stood up.

"No way- turn back around." It faced him again. "No _way!!!!_ Haha! Hooooly crap. It's listening- you're listening to me! Uh, uhm, uhm- flap your wings - only once!"

There was a pause but then it _flapped it's wings once._

Rhys dug his fingers into his hair, ecstatic smile etched onto his face. The bird trilled, fucking _trilled_ at him and waved it's head side to side and Rhys swore the bird was happy of all things what even-

"This is so-!"

Another loud boom echoed across the desert. This time, both Rhys and the bird jumped. Rhys scanned the bright sky. Something had entered the atmosphere. He had to hold a hand over his eyes before he could make out a fast-approaching shape.

It was a Hyperion cargo case.

"...not cool," Rhys finished with a hiss. "Shit. I knew it. I knew it would never be as easy as just escaping Helios." He still had to make it to the rendezvous point with Moxxi before he could even begin to think he was anywhere close to being safe from Hyperion.

From Jack.

The cargo case was hurtling closer and closer. Rhys whirled to the bird.

"Go!" He waved his hands. "Get out of here!"

The white-headed bird snapped its focus back onto Rhys with a chirp that almost sounded confused.

"You need to leave!" Rhys looked back to the blazing streak in the sky. It would touch down any moment. He had to get the bird out of here _now._ If he didn't, Rhys knew it would die and honestly, Rhys didn't want the first living thing that was kind to him on this hell planet dying. "Go!!!"

It trilled and was obviously hesitant. Why was it hesitating now of all times!? Was it because it didn't want to leave? Why? Why would it want to stay? Looking back at the cargo case, Rhys knew he didn't have time to debate that question and ordered with a growl, "Fly up above and keep a distance! Stay away from that thing," he pointed at the case, "and whatever comes out of it! Got it!?"

It nodded ( _'Did it understand everything I've been saying?'_ ) and finally, finally took off. And not a moment too soon as the case finally touched down, sliding and coming apart in pieces to reveal a ride made for the desert. Some kind of off-roader thing with no roof or windows, just the windshield. Of course it was in standard Hyperion colors. And of course as soon as it came back and slid to a forceful stop some distance away from Rhys, the Siren noticed it was Jack in the driver's seat.

Of. Fucking. Course.

Since when had lady luck ever deigned to give Rhys a single break?

Answer? Never.

Rhys growled and stood his ground, glaring as Jack hopped out of his ride.

"Oooooh, you just had to be difficult, didn’t you, _Rhys?_ " Jack menacingly hummed. He trod closer to Rhys with a pistol in hand. Rhys bent his knees, brought his shoulders in, lowered his body, kept his eyes on that _damn_ gun because that weapon-

Rhys remembered the feel of it in his hands.

Heavy.

Cold.

... _Tempting._

He also remembered the mess it made of Henderson, knew the mess it could make of Rhys. Knew Jack didn't have the willpower for that just as Rhys never had the willpower to destroy Jack.

"Well-" Jack stopped, grinned and spread his arms wide with a sneering smile. Rhys watched, not fooled in the slightest. "Playtime's over, kiddo! You had your tantrum. Now it's time to come home like a good lil boy."

... **Home?**

Helios hadn't been home since Jack- since they- since _he-_

Rhys' eye twitched and he bellowed with a thin thread of emotionless control, "No."

The pleasantry disappeared from Jack's face, Jack's body, Jack's entire being in an instant. The air in Rhys' lung suddenly seemed sharper.

"No?" Jack's voice was empty. Cold. Barren.

Steely.

Rhys held his ground still. "No."

Jack's green eye twitched. His arms slowly lowered back to his sides. The Alpha took a step forward, crazed anger stretched across his lips in a snarl. Another step. Another. Another until he was stalking forward looking bigger than he really was

"You know, I thought we were passed this disobedient schtick you had going," Jack quietly uttered. There was fury in the air and malevolence poured off Jack in absolute waves. Rhys had thought the man's scent when angry was potent. That right there fully trounced that experience. And it wasn't because it was a strong scent. If anything it was weaker. No, it had nothing to do with what it was and had everything to do with what it did to Rhys.

Frozen. Like an unsuspecting skag caught in the headlights of a streaking off-roader, Rhys was frozen stiff. Panic chorused in Rhys' ears right alongside his rushing blood and rabbiting heart. It urged him. 'Do something!' it screamed. 'Run!' But he couldn't move. Not when Jack’s disappointment sung in the Pandoran air, for once unhindered by Helios’ ventilation and scent-crowded halls. Rhys felt...weak.

"I'm done playing games, Rhysie."

But fear was a powerful thing.

When Jack reached for Rhys, it wasn't his masked face the Omega saw.

"I think it's time I taught you another lesson."

For a split second-

"You're coming with me."

-it was Hugo's.

" ** _NO_** ** _!_** "

Everything turned blue.

 

* * *

 

Rhys and Rimor watched Mom, Dad, and Uncle Derrick prepare the hover wagon with the goods for the market. Cousin Elwyn and Grandpha were finishing loading up the carts of produce to be sent off to whatever company it was due to. Their Granga sat inside the house, probably knitting away again. But the two Sirens stood on the porch and watched together from afar, not allowed to do much else.

"I wanna go with Momma and Poppa," Rimor whined with all the neediness of a five year old. Rhys nodded, sucking away at his thumb. He sat down and let his tiny legs hang over the edge of the porch, just as upset as his sister though he was much quieter about it.

Rimor huffed. A stomp of her foot, a sudden glow of her arm, and the wood underneath Rhys moved like puddles on a rainy day, the boards literally rippling like water. Rhys cried out as he was practically booted off the porch, landing on his rump with a big thump. His eyes teared up and-

"MOOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYY!"

Immediately he heard Mom calling out and jogging his way and soon enough he was scooped up into her arms. Rhys sniffled and sobbed, hid his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck. Mom hushed and cooed at him, petting his back.

"Rimor." Uh oh. Daddy didn't sound happy. "What did you do."

"Nothing!" And Rimor sounded like she was going to cry.

"Rimor."

Rhys looked up and opened his eyes. Rimor was looking down at the ground and biting her lips. Her face was red.

Rhys sniffled again.

"It's okay," he quietly spoke. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

Daddy sighed, rubbed at his head, and started, "Rhys-"

He didn't get very far.

"Why can't me and Rhys go to the market with everyone else."

Rhys looked back and forth between Rimor and Daddy. Mommy looked not-happy just like Daddy did and they looked at each other. Rhys' hopes fell; he knew what that kind of look meant.

"Rimor, honey," Mommy quietly eased, stooping and putting Rhys down on his feet. He stepped back until he stood side by side with Rimor, thumb popped back in between his lips. Both Mommy and Daddy sat down on the porch. "Dearie, you know why."

"But we wanna go!" Rimor bemoaned. She sniffled this time and hung her head, voice much softer when she repeated, "We wanna go."

Rhys sidestepped closer and grabbed Rimor's hand with his free one, arm glowing for a short second. Rimor needed some help. She always did when she did something like that.

"And that," Daddy said with a tap to Rhys' blue marks, "is why you can't." Rhys ducked his head, shame hitting him hard and he quickly dropped Rimor's hand. It made him tear up again, a hiccup escaping him.

The wood porch was easier to look at than Daddy's stern face.

"Ouch- woman!" Rhys looked up. Daddy was holding the back of his head and was glaring at Mommy- and Mommy was glaring right back. Uh oh. Daddy got in trouble.

"What your Daddy means to say is…" A sigh. Her features softened when she looked back at Rimor and Rhys. "Both of you don't have enough control over your- abilities. Not yet."

"Will we?" Rimor grabbed Rhys' and and together they stood, looking at Mom and Dad with hope in their big brown doe eyes.

"One day," Mommy promised. She smiled and picked up Rimor. Suddenly, Rhys was snatched by Daddy and Rhys giggled. He was being held upside down!

"Daaaaddyyyyy!!" Rimor said with a smile. "You can't hold Rhys like that!!!"

"Yeah! You can't hold me like that!" The twins shared another giggle.

"Whaaaat? No way! I thought monkeys could hang upside down just fine!"

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I heard monkeys are ticklish." Rhys stilled immediately, all squirming _gone._ Rhys knew that tone of voice. Uh oh."Are you ticklish, Rhys?"

"...no."

"Are you….sure!?"

Rhys absolutely shrieked and screamed and giggled as Daddy started tickling his sides, Rimor laughing and pointing at him from Mommy's arms. Soon enough Rhys was being maneuvered until he sat on Daddy's hip, the toddler smiling around his thumb. All four looked out over the fields that surrounded their house, quiet and happy.

"One day, kiddo," Daddy murmured. "One day you and Rimor will be able to come to the market with us. Keep working on controlling yourself and I know you'll make it."

_'Between Rimor and I, I always did have the better grasp of my powers.'_

 

* * *

 

"Grandga?" Rhys asked. His carved wooden soldiers laid strewn about him on the living room floor, each one lovingly crafted by his father and painstakingly painted by Aunt Thattia. One soldier, Berry, stood surrounded by five others. If Berry wasn't careful, he was going to get killed by the enemy soldiers.

"Hm?" Grandha hummed, rocking away in her chair and knitting with her needles. Rhys never understood why she did that. Mom got her that automa- autothingy that did it for Grandga on her birthday last month. She was old and all her hair was white! Like the clouds in one of Rhys' story books. Why didn't she want to do it the easy way?

"What are soulmates?" Berry's friend was creeping around Rhys' knee, waiting for the 'opportune moment' as Elwyn once said. Would Berry’s friend make it?

Grandga sighed and chuckled. "They are...everything."

The soldiers were closing in.

"What do you mean?" Rhys paused his game with his toys. He looked up and found Grandga looking out at the azure sky with a sad look. Sad but happy.

"You'll find out one day, Rhys."

Berry laid on the floor, shot by the soldiers, his friend too late. Berry didn't make it.

"Rhys!" Rimor called from outside. "I'm done with my chores! You ready?"

Grandga didn't make it that summer either.

"Yeah!" Rhys stood up, hope in his chest because today was the day. Today...they'd bring Quill back. "Thanks Grandga! Coming!"

Not many people in his family did.

"Don't forget to come pick up your toys when you're done, Rhys!"

"Yes Grandga!"

_‘It was an accident…’_

 

* * *

 

"Its not- natural, Sonja!"

Rhys sleepily blinked his eyes, waking from his sleep.

"I know it's not, Terry!" Mom? "But Rhys is our son! We're supposed to be here for him! ….What do you expect me to say?!"

Rhys quietly sat up and slipped out of bed. His parents were whispering in the kitchen about him. Why? Did he….do something wrong? Rhys knew yesterday had been….really bad. But he didn't mean to blow up like that! Honest! He was just mad and frustrated and...middle school was hard without Rimor by his side. Had been the last two years.

"I don't know!" Rhys crept to his door and listened through it, back to the wood, butt on the carpet, knees to his chest. "I just- I- Rhys isn't- he just can't be human. What he did yesterday… what _happened…_ It just…"

His Dad sounded so….lost.

"I know, honey. I know." Movement. Calming scents. Distress just barely seeped from underneath the door. "It was...godly."

"Reminded me of the old God Thor," his Dad tried to joke. It fell flat.

Flat as Rhys' spirits.

He silently crept back into bed, expressionless but for the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Rhys' parents always treaded lightly around him after that. They were afraid. Of him….

Rhys wished they loved him more than they feared him.

_‘All that time had felt...too long.’_

 

* * *

 

Rhys hated this. Middle had been bad but highschool was literal hell if there ever existed one. Bullying fucking _sucked._ At least in middle school, the worst anyone did was maybe take his notebook and toss it to the other side of the room or playground. But high school- if he so much as looked at Morrison the wrong way, he was guaranteed at least one punch before the end of the day. Bastard had it out for him since Rhys knocked him out cold in fourth grade. Now it was Sophomore year and time didn't seem to heal all wounds like the school counselor liked to try and sell Rhys.

At least he was smart enough to get by in all his classes. Smart enough to excel in programming and coding. Rhys liked it- no, he loved it. Loved how there wasn't any guessing as to why this and that happened. They all had reasons and if there was a mistake, it just took a little looksee through everything to find it. Often even easier to fix. People though...Rhys had no such luxury.

People could do anything without rhyme or reason. A student could decide to put homework off for a bit. A teacher could look the other way. A parent could turn their back. All on a whim. Of course Rhys knew people could also do good things without thought. He'd see it from time to time but as with everything else, the bad seemed to outweigh the good. Enough that the few friends he had tentatively made in his robotics club were already starting to avoid him.

Rhys, the weirdo.

Rhys, the amputee.

Rhys, the smarter and holier than thou jackass.

Rhys, the cyborg.

Infamous titles gathered in middle school that had garnered attention in freshman year.

Rhys worked on his arm as he sat in the afterschool club room, the prosthetic limb hooked up to his laptop and running diagnostics on the latest tweak he made to it. This time battery expenditure. The arm was pouring more power than necessary into one of the smaller fine pistons in the elbow and it was draining the battery at a faster rate of 0.05% an hour. Which may not seem much but the point of the upgrade was just that. An upgrade.

It was Rhys' hobby. His fun thing. The arm wasn't meant to last. This one specifically would fit for maybe the rest of the school year but then it would be time for a new one. Upgrading it let him sell it back for a higher price than he would get otherwise. Not to mention a new one would mean something new to play with.

It was...nice. Nice in the way it could occupy his thoughts when he would rather not think at all. But sometimes he didn't get much of a chance to distract himself.

When Rhys was grabbed his hoodie and forcibly swung around in his swivel stool, he came face to face with an acrid Alpha scent and too-white grinning teeth.

"Hey, _Rhys._ "

Morrison. Rhys growled and tucked his chin in, upper lip raised.

"The fuck do you want?" Rhys looked around the club room. Mr. Irvaard was gone and everyone was looking anywhere but at Rhys, Morrison, and Morrison's snickering goon. No one looked but that didn't mean Rhys couldn't catch their combined scent of fear, anxiety, and worry.

Selfish pricks. Not even Jen was coming to his rescue.

Morrison shook Rhys. The Omega winced and grabbed the Alpha's wrist. Fuck. Of course Morrison had to catch Rhys when he had his arm off. Of fucking course. Gods above, dammit all.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch."

Rhys snapped his teeth but otherwise kept quiet.

"That's better." Morrison dropped Rhys. "Now listen here. Tomorrow. You're going to meet me and Misha under the bleachers in the gymnasium by seven."

"What for," Rhys rumbled.

"Same thing as always, Cyborg. Homework. You know the assignment, right?"

"Fifth period, History, short essay on each of the ten major ruling companies or a long essay on one," Rhys ‘obediently’ recited.

"Good. Misha and I both want one on Dahl. And you better make them good. You know we'll check it." Morrison slung an arm around Rhys' neck the same moment the door opened and Mr. Irvaard walked in. Rhys really hated the smug smile on this bastard's face. "Got it?"

"Get off me."

The arm around Rhys tightened threateningly. "Got. It?"

"I got it," Rhys hissed.

Irvaard looked up from his desk.

"There a problem, boys?"

Morrison let go of Rhys with a bright smile, fake as glass posing to be a diamond.

"Nope! Just making sure Rhys didn't get so caught up in his mech-stuff that he forgot about our hangout tomorrow!"

Irvaard eyed the three of them for a moment before nodding and returning to whatever he was doing. Probably grading. Morrison walked off with Misha in tow, waving over his shoulder and calling out, "Remember, seven tomorrow!"

The urge to destroy something was strong. Rhys' powers were buzzing beneath his skin. He hated this. He hated them. He hated Morrison. He hated everyone in the club. Rhys just- hated.

Six months later, Morrison was killed in an 'accident' during a football game and Rhys remembered why he used to fear his powers all over again.

_'I didn't mean to-!'_

 

* * *

 

Rhys opened the door to his new dorm room, new ECHOeye and his final arm still taking some getting used to. The door slammed hard against the wall and when Rhys jumped back in surprise, his eye glitched. Pain was quick to come to life at his temples and Rhys put down the couple suitcases he had with him to rub at the sides of his head with a hiss. He closed his blue eye. His brown eye looked around until it landed on someone's small frozen form. Two bespectacled green eyes looked back.

"Uh...hi," Rhys lamely opened up with.

"Hi," the other man slowly responded, obviously unsure. Furrowed brows looked at Rhys with thinky hidden suspicion. "Look, if Kyle sent you over you can tell him I'm not giving him back his bet. He lost fair and square."

Uh…

What?

“I-I’m not-” Rhys tried to interrupt but the other person’s nervous rambling bowled over Rhys’ attempt.

“And I don’t care if he thinks he’s all that just because he’s some hot shot Alpha, he still lost his bet! This isn’t kindergarten! There aren’t any takesie-backsies! I won that couple hundred bucks and he can- he can just go suck on a chode!”

The smaller dude’s shoulders heaved and his face was read. He was pouting. He was- what had Rhys walked right into?

When Rhys gently closed the door behind him, Mr. Money Maker practically shrinked in on himself. And yet his scent was steady and calm, a Beta.

“Look,” Rhys starter with a sigh. He set his suitcase down on the empty bed. “I seriously have no idea who Kyle is or what bet you’re talking about. My name’s Rhys Pavo. I’m going to hazard a guess and say we’re roommates this year?”

Silence.

Money Man blinked comically wide eyes.

Rhys blinked tiredly right back.

“You’re- roommates?”

Another sigh and Rhys nodded. He really, really didn’t need this. The flight through space to get to Eden-6 had been hell enough. Customs had been a whole nightmare all on their own. Even finding transportation after his scheduled ride didn’t make it had been way too difficult. And the Zarla campus was just too much at this point.

“You’re my… oh… oh gods I am so sorry. I-” They facepalmed and groaned, loudly. A hand was suddenly thrusted and held out to Rhys. Rhys looked down at it and slowly looked back at Money Man with a raised brow? Vaughn looked properly chagrined from that alone. “Can we- can we start over? Please?”

...With a shrug of his shoulders, Rhys thought what harm could it possibly do and grabbed Money Man’s hand.

“Hi, my name is Vaughn Olquin. I’m an Accounting major with a minor in Business. I’m starting my second and final year come next week.”

Vaughn. Huh. Not a name Rhys ever heard before if he was gonna be honest.

“Rhys Indus Pavo. Applied Science major. Cybernetics Technology minor. This is going to be my second and final year too.”

They were in completely different fields but at least Rhys had a new roommate instead of that pompous ass Alistair. Besides, if this guy gambled like Rhys thought he did then he definitely couldn’t have a stick shoved too far up his ass.

“Hold it, does that mean your initials spell RIP?” Maybe not a ‘stick’ so much as slapstick humor. “That’s hilarious dude.”

“Hardy har har,” Rhys mumbled before flopping back onto his bed utterly exhausted. “Don’t push it.”

“Got it.” A couple quiet seconds, and then, “You planning on sleeping?”

“Nap.”

“Nap In Peace, Rhys.”

Rhys couldn’t help the sudden and violent snort that left him. Humor that bordered on dark? Count him in. But holy shit was it just barely connected.

A week later and they found out about each other’s nerdy habits. Three weeks into the semester and they were best friends.

_‘Probably one of the few good things to last. Probably going to be the only ones to stay.’_

 

* * *

 

"Shit bro!" Vaughn exclaimed a couple months later. He quickly tossed his books onto his bed and came over to Rhys. Rhys raised a brow at him, naked in his desk chair save for a pair of boxers. The Omega looked down at himself, curious what his best friend was so up about. "When did you get _tattoos?!_ "

Oh. That. Right. Rhys never really wore anything less than longsleeved shirts around Vaughn. Or anyone really. Not for years. Not since Rhe- ...

Rhys rubbed the back of his neck and turned back to his holoscreen.

"It was a… I got them to kinda celebrate getting into college? It was an impulse buy. Just trying to piss off my parents, you know?”

“Golden child who could do no wrong, I remember.” Rhys could hear the shrug in Vaughn’s voice. “Still, that must’ve taken _ages_ to finish. It’s so big!”

Rhys heard the Beta flop onto his bed, the old springs creaking ominously.

“Yeah….ages.”

If only Vaughn knew.

Fuck… Rhys wished he could talk to someone about this. He always felt so...alone.

_‘Why did I have to be born this way?’_

 

* * *

 

Everything was topsy turvy, even in his ECHOeye. It was funny the way the world kept tilting. Wait...was _Rhys_ the one tilting? Pfft, now that would be even funnier. Gods above, when he stumbled he looked like a...like a fuckin’....like a GIRAFFE!! That’s the word! It’s such a weird word too. Like...what even?

Rhys giggled and slid down the wall he was leaning against, red solo cup sloshing on the way down and spilling a few drops on his metal limb. The music thrummed in his ears and the bass made the floor feel like it was vibrating under his butt. The Omega giggled even more when that thought hit him.

_‘Vibrating floors...heehee.’_

Turning so he sat back against the wall, Rhys tilted his head back and sighed before taking in the amalgamation of scents in the very busy and very crowded frat house. Alcohol was of course the strongest scent but that also could’ve been because of the shit that had been spilled on Rhys during beer pong. Fucking...asshole. Ugh. But after that- hell was it a ride! Alpha, Beta, And Omega scents mingled together like it was nobody’s business, arousal and need and want so very clear in the air. If Rhys were any lesser a person he would feel high on it. Would feel just as aroused as the other people. But he wasn’t. Because he had more control. He was more responsible.

Immediately Rhys laughed.

_‘Responsible. Me. Yeah right. Even wasted as hell I know that much.’_

Fuck, would he be able to remember any of this in the morning? It wasn’t often he was able to drink enough to black out. But rum usually did the trick for him. Did he have any rum tonight? Rhys couldn’t remember.

A repulsive Alpha scent made it through Rhys’ thoughts the same moment he felt hands on his knees and saw someone crouched in front of him. Damn, they smelled even more wasted than Rhys! How much did this person drink?

“Hey babe,” they slurred. “Wha’ you doin’ ov’r here all alone?”

They definitely sounded worse off than Rhys.

The Alpha leaned in closer and slipped between Rhys’ legs.

“If you’re bored, I can help with tha’.” They nosed at his hair, scenting him. This close up, their scent wasn’t any better and Rhys scrunched his nose. Definitely not compatible by any means then, not if Rhys couldn’t even stand the smell of them.

Shit, referring to them as ‘them’ was getting old but with how dark the little spot Rhys had found was he couldn’t really see much in the way of details. Or maybe he was just that drunk. Could also be because of how close they were.

“Are you a guy or girl?” Rhys slurred. Okay so he wasn’t that much better off speaking than them. Okay then.

They chuckled.

“I’ve go’ a dick if tha’s wha’ you’re askin’.”

“No. I wasn’.”

Drunk-clumsy hands flitted over Rhys’ sides, pushing up his sheer shirt and darting across his skin. Rhys didn’t like it. With his free hand he pushed at the guy’s hands. No thanks.

“Aw c’mon. Le’ loose. Have a lil’ fun! With me pre- preferably.”

Rhys meant to growl. He did, really. But a whine came out instead. “I thin’ I’m good.”

“Ho’ guy like you? If you’re no’ gay, you jus’ godda say so.”

The dude’s nose dipped down passed Rhys’ ear, an involuntary shiver being pulled from him.

“Wha’ are you even talkin’-”

“Holy shit, you’re an Omega?” Scent gland. Their nose was right against Rhys’ scent gland. They could smell Rhys easily like this. Shit. No. Even drunk Rhys knew this wasn’t good. Another whine slipped from between his teeth and Rhys put his hands against the Alpha’s chest, drink forgotten on the carpet. “Damn baby. I can _defin’ly_ give you a good time then.”

“I wanna go home.”

“Your place?” They kissed his neck and pressed closer, chests almost flush against each other. Rhys wanted to bare his teeth and growl at the drunk idiot. “I can ge’ down wit tha’.”

_‘No!_ Without _you, you fucking stupid ass gods damned son of a fucking- urgh!’_

“Lemme go,” Rhys demanded. Shit, even that sounded more like whining. Like a brat.

“Whaaaaa?” Their hands didn’t stop wandering. Higher. Lower. Lower. Up and down and back up his bare legs. Fingertips were brushing beneath the bottoms of Rhys’ booty shorts. Close. Too close for comfort. “Bu’ I though’-”

“Rhys?”

Rhys looked around the frozen Alpha, cheek lazily resting against his own shoulder. In the doorway he saw Vaughn. Rhys frowned, cooed at his packmate, and made grabby hands for the sober Beta. Vaughn. Vaughn would know what Rhys wanted. Vaughn wouldn’t treat Rhys like a piece of pretty meat.

Vaughn’s face clouded and Rhys was only just able to catch a whiff of the shorter man’s scent. Something wasn’t right but...Rhys couldn’t put his finger on what. The Beta came closer. Drunk Alpha (that was his name now, Rhys mentally made it so) glanced over his shoulder and sneered.

“The fuck you wan', midget?” Of course the only fully clear word to pass the neanderthal’s lips would be an insult. Well fuckface chose the wrong person to insult.

“I suggest you get off my friend. Right. Now.” Ooooh. Rhys knew that voice. That was- That was pissed off. And pissed off Vaughn was not good. Rhys giggled. Drunk Alpha was about to get his ass whooped if he wasn’t careful. He was, what… about Rhys’ height but beefier. Fuck a duck Rhys would pay literal money to see this happen.

“I don’ think I will. He sounds happy enough with me. Wha’. You jealous or somethin’?”

Rhys watched Vaughn stalk closer. The Omega purred and cooed again, once more making grabby hands.

“Vaughn? Can we go home?”

And that seemed to be what broke the camel’s back. Vaughn snatched the Alpha by their stupid gym tank top and hauled them off Rhys before practically tossing them to the side.

“Shit- the FUCK is your problem!?” Drunk Alpha wisely stayed back. Or maybe he was just too drunk to get up in the first place. Wouldn’t surprise Rhys.

Oh shit, what the hell why was Rhys on two feet he was not sober enough for this bullshi- oh. Vaughn was helping him up. Aw. Rhys had the best bro ever. A purr rumbled loudly in his chest and Rhys just about draped himself over Vaughn’s back, rubbing his cheek against the Beta’s head with a dopey smile.

Vaughn was saying...something to Drunk Alpha. Rhys didn’t care. In fact...he felt kinda sleepy. He could sleep like this, right? Vaughn would take care of Rhys. He knew the Beta would. Best bro. Best _best_ bro. Ever. Like...In the entire _universe_. That was big.

“Rhys?”

He hummed, eyes closing.

“Hey, no- don’t fall asleep on me!”

“Nigh’-nigh’.”

A sigh. Fuck, if Vaughn weren’t his packmate or was his type, Rhys would find it hot how easy it was for Vaughn to literally sweep him off his feet in a bridal carry. It was funny though because Rhys was waaaaay to big. Barely fit in Vaughn’s arms. Heh. Rhys didn’t know his best friend was strong as a- like a… like a gladiator or some shit.

Rhys giggled.

“What would you do without me, Rhys.”

Probably not be alive for one. The words didn’t have time to leave before Rhys passed out.

_‘Why can’t people just leave me alone?’_

 

* * *

 

Rhys graduated in the top ten of his class. And why wouldn't he? The Omega had worked hard and proved his merit twofold. It was why Hyperion had picked him for the ECHOeye trials before he even started his second year. An intern _applicant_ had been selected and Rhys knew that meant something when he saw everyone else was either high, mighty and full of themselves, or veterans who needed the cybernetic replacement. Rhys had earned his place in those trials and he had earned his place when he stood in front of everyone else with his cap on and his sash decorated.

To be honest, not many people cared but those who did glared at him whenever they crossed paths. And jeez, did he pass by a lot of people at the afterparty.

Same frat house as that last time too but Rhys was smarter than he was three months ago.

"We're in it for the long haul, huh?"

Rhys rolled his head along the back of the couch to look at Vaughn, cup of hard lemonade in hand. He silently raised a brow. Vaughn rolled his eyes back, grinning something loose and relaxed.

"Hyperion," was all he added.

"Ah." Rhys closed his eyes and sighed. Above them the music went on, something hiphop and jazzy and celebratory. Classic shit. But they could barely hear it much less feel it. Rhys opened his eyes to the mostly empty basement, only a small group playing a game of pool on the other side of the room. And then there was just Rhys and Vaughn.

"Well?" Vaughn urged him.

"Well what?" Rhys shot Vaughn a disgruntled look.

"You're sure Hyperion's the one?" Vaughn's voice was smaller. Quieter and touched with a hint of uncertainty. Rhys knew what Vaughn was referencing. "Absolutely sure?"

Rhys stopped and thought on his Mark. On the Helios space station and the marketing ad he had seen two years ago.

'Join Hyperion and you can be great too!'

He thought of his Mark. He thought of the Helios space station. And he thought of the face that had said those words in the commercial.

Green and blue eyes flashed in his mind.

A green and blue Eye of Helios lurked behind them.

"Yeah."

Close. He wanted to be just close enough to feel it. Close enough to feel contentment. But not a millimeter closer.

Rhys could play the game. He was sure of it. So he'd flirt with the devil and play the game but be smart enough to keep a safe distance.

The Omega gave a small, secretive smile to no one but himself, eyes up on the ceiling and seeing beyond it, foolishly hopeful.

Safe distance...yeah. He could accomplish that much at the very least.

"Hyperion's the one."

But just barely.

_'Except I failed._ ~~_I'm so….so sorry…_~~ _'_

 

* * *

 

Everyone was only sorry after the fact.

_‘Yvette wasn’t sorry and she_ betrayed _me. Hugo wasn’t sorry. Henderson wasn’t sorry._ Jack _wasn’t sorry-_

_'Everyone's apologies either never come or are always too late. Even…mine… Fuck.'_

 

* * *

 

Everything was murky.

_“...knew there was something I could get…”_

Why couldn’t Rhys see anything? It all just came in flashes too quick to understand.

_“Maybe I should just bite your neck.”_

What? ...Hugo? But-...

_“...must say, I never pegged you as an Omega…”_

Henderson? But...wasn’t he dead? Rhys killed him. Or at least helped. It was Jack who orchestrated it all but-

_“All I want in return are a few ‘favors’. Nothing but a bit of…”_

No…. No! Henderson was DEAD. Rhys saw it with his own eyes. This- This couldn’t be real.

_“Dammit it Rhys, who was it! Who scented you!? Who…”_

Jack… Always sounding like he cared whenever it suited him. But in the end it was always just a ploy to get what he wanted. Selfish.

_“He deserves it. And you deserve the chance to do it.”_

None of it was real. Jack didn’t care about Rhys. Jack didn’t care about anyone but himself. He was an egotistical bastard who looked out only for ‘number one’. Even though he was Rhys’ soulmate, his supposed perfect other half, Jack didn’t care.

_"A soulmate. Would be nothing but baggage WEIGHING. ME._ **_DOWN!_** _”_

Case in fucking point. Just add him in with everyone else who was supposed to give a shit about Rhys in some capacity but never did. _Join the fucking party, Jack._

_“You think you can just run off and find some random chump,_ kitten _?”_

Mister Alpha CEO of Hyperion didn’t think of people as people.

_“Then say I own you. Say you belong to me.”_

They were objects. Toys. Trophies. Things to be displayed on a shelf or his lap and then left there to collect dust and either be forgotten or thrown out. But god forbid his ‘things’ ever thought to leave on their own.

_“I own everything Hyperion, baby. And you. Are Hyperion property.”_

But Rhys. Was. Human.

And suddenly, there was light.

And screaming. So much screaming. Agonized and wailing, crying and terrified.

Rhys came to and saw Jack before him on his knees, face in his hands, nails scratching-

Jack's mask was missing.

_Jack's mask was_ **_missing_** _._

Rhys stepped back, breathing ragged and scared because what did Rhys just do…

What did he just do!?

Those were his own memories Rhys saw. That was part of his life but they were ones he didn't want to remember.

The dry dirt cracked under his feet and Jack whipped his head up and- ...oh gods.

Rhys would know that blue arch- that blue _scar_ anywhere. Tearful, confused, and lost blue and _grey_ eyes looked back at Rhys.

"I'm sorry," Rhys breathed.

"What- what did- did you d-do!?" Jack cried back, yelling and curling back up, face scrunched and whimpering, hands holding his head and he was hurting and his scent was _scaredcsaredhurt_ ** _helphelphelphel-_ **

_' ~~WHY AREN'T I HELPING HIM!?~~_ _'_

Rhys stumbled back with a yelled, "I'm sorry! I don't know!! I-I didn't mean to!"

He needed to get away. He needed to get to Sanctuary. He needed help with- with _everything._ It was obvious Rhys was really out of his league.

"Rhys- AAAGGHH!" Jack reached for him but just as quickly snatched his hand back, nearly toppling, twitching in pain. Rhys looked around and landed on a decision when he found the tactical vehicle Jack had come down in.

"Get back- Come back here!"

Rhys didn't listen to Jack and continued running to the ride, jumping into the driver's seat and fumbling to find the ignition.

Rhys had to go. Now. If he didn't- Jack's scent was getting too strong to ignore.

He wanted to go to Jack's side and if he did then all of this would have been for nothing. Vaughn's sacrifice, Lewis' favor, Rhys' pain, all those- those soldier's- their-

Panic gripped Rhys. _Hard._ His breathing sped up, his heart thundered, and his hands shook. Both of them. He was scared. So fucking scared.

He couldn't go back. He _wouldn't!_ Rhys refused.

With one last swipe of his hands along the console, Rhys found the ignition switch and flipped it. The engine rumbled to life. He didn't hesitate in slamming his foot down on the gas pedal and hightailing away from the source of all his terror.

His fear.

Handsome Jack.

Rhys made way for Sanctuary, coordinates he had memorized inputted to the GPS. Above him a tiny form followed from high in the sky, silent and watching. The Omega glanced in the rearview mirror. Jack was little more than a dot on the horizon. There were no incoming moonshots. There was nothing threatening in the sky. He didn't want to believe it but it looked like...the worst of it was over. But the aftermath was something he didn't want to think about.

How many people had he killed on Helios.

How many more would he be forced to kill on Pandora.

And could he even do it?

The memory of a bloody visor nearly had Rhys throwing up, his face pasty white and his knuckles just as pale on the steering wheel. His surroundings blurred and wobbled, double vision swaying.

All it took was a reminder of Jack and his resolved came right back to him.

It was all worth it.

It… It had to be.

So why did he only feel repulsed whenever he met his eyes in the rearview mirror?

 

* * *

 

There was-

-Rimor shifting and tilling the fields with her powers- wait no what Jack was an only child that's not right-

-his grandmother telling him another bedtime story- Jack's grandmother hated him that's not right-

-a sleazy drunk cornering him against a wall and getting too close- Jack wasn't ever the one getting pinned that's not right-

-Mom and Dad looking at him, scared out of their minds, eyes glinting with an unholy light- Jack never knew his absent father or his shit mother that's not right-

-pain. And confusion.

He was John- _no,_ he was a Sire- **_no,_ ** he was Jack. Jack. That was his name. He wasn't- Jack wasn't Rhys. These weren't- those weren't- they weren't his memories. They were- they belonged to- Rhys.

His throat felt raw but he couldn't stop screaming. Jack's head was too full too full too full _too_ **_fucking_ ** **_full -_ **

His name was Jack.

He was CEO of Hyperion.

He was an Alpha.

He was not a Siren.

He was not a Hyperion employ _ee._

He was not an Omega.

He was not **Rhys.**

But these weren't his memories why did he have them why were they in his head why did they feel like Jack's they weren't-

All the pain and misery and hopelessness and self-hatred and _fear_ \- everything. Jack felt it all as if it were his own. As if he was the one who experienced it. As if those memories were _his._ And Jack knew, he knew they weren't his but he was having so much trouble separating reality from fantasy because those couldn't be his and those couldn't be real. No. No way. Jack wasn't accepting it.

It had to be fake. It _had_ to be because if it weren't then that would mean that everything he did-

It would mean coming face to face with the entirety of each and every one of his mistakes.

It would mean admitting he had done wrong by Rhys ~~and by the Gods had he done~~ _~~so much wrong~~. _

Fuck.

...Fuck!

It hurt. His head hurt. His heart hurt. His fucking scar hurt. Jack could barely sit himself up let alone _stand_ up on his own two legs. Pain coursed through him in waves from his pulsing head to his aching toes. And it left him weak and exhausted. He just wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't he had to get up Rhys left him Jack needed to get him back he needed to- needed to-

Darkness was closing in on the edges of his tunnelling vision, the view getting smaller and smaller until only little pinpricks were left.

"Rhys…"

But Rhys was long gone, his scent nothing more than a faint trace on the ground. It had been blown away with the wind and dust. Except...Jack didn't know how long ago. It felt like ages and mere seconds.

Jack couldn't tell the difference.

A heavy blowing wind from above pelted Jack. The whining of a ship sounded distant in his ears but the vibrations he felt told a different story. Weakly, Jack reached for his mask and used the last of his strength to clip it back on. His mind was lost beneath a silky curtain, sound and pain and feeling all muted as he blissfully passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I wish I had a valid reason but to be honest, I burnt myself out a bit with writing this specifically. Needed a break. If you read collusion, you saw that part of the break was done there. The other part is still in the works. And I was working on a oneshot again. That's still not done but eh, I'll get there when I get there.
> 
> Next chapter is already tentatively planned and it's gonna be a bit longer. Partially to make up for the slightly shorter length and partially because of plot reason I cannot reveal without spoiling shit ;3
> 
> Also, hey! If you haven't yet, come see me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ToastyDehmer)! Come say hi or something! I'm always up to interact lol. Also, I'm just gonna nudge [this](https://twitter.com/ToastyDehmer/status/1165483648323375104) forward. If you're one of the peeps who has a love for any of the OCs found in this fic, check it out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom. At last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSORRYFORTHEWAITBUTHEREYAGO -TOSSESTHISATYA'LL-

Rhys never thought this would be something that crossed his mind, but Pandora? Well, it was pretty fucking boring. At least he didn’t have to walk. The air was hot enough to have scrambled his brains. With the vehicle though all the sweat dried off with each pass of air shooting by him and left him blessedly cooled down.

Better than his clothes turning into sopping sweat towels.

There was nothing but dried caked desert for miles behind him and (presumably) miles ahead of him. GPS was telling him the coordinates were still another good hour off from his current position. Nothing but time to himself. And it was...lonely. That in itself wasn’t surprising but the constant thrum of anxiety hit him out of left field.

What reason did he have to ~~afraid~~ nervous of a little peace and quiet? Of some alone time? Sure this was Pandora, a murderous planet soaked in the blood of swathes of bandits, marauders, and psychos but it was quiet. Rhys hadn’t seen another person since he put the pedal to the metal. A skag once but otherwise nothing. No life. And the silence and the sense of utter isolation made plenty of room for his thoughts to shift as they pleased.

Rhys didn’t doubt his actions thus far. And he definitely didn’t regret getting away. What he did linger on were the costs. Lives and livelihoods. Bonds. Family. Everything Rhys had built ever since he left his parents to pursue his own life was broken, shattered. Rhys was in a limbo. If this failed- if this ‘Moxxi’ didn’t pull through on her end then where did that leave Rhys? Up in the air and defenseless. There would be no stopping Jack from coming for Rhys and this time Rhys was sure Jack wouldn’t fail.

If Jack came for him again, came face to face _again_ , Rhys knew there wouldn’t be another chance at escape.

The leather of the steering wheel cracked under Rhys’ white-knuckled hands.

This was worth it. It had to be. Because if it wasn’t then Rhys sacrificed everything he cared about…for nothing.

“It was this or never be happy again,” Rhys told himself, the words lost in the roaring wind. “This or a dead life.”

Rhys urged his ride to go faster and willed his panic to settle, breath shuddering in his chest.

 

* * *

 

Sanctuary was...it was floating. It was a city in the flipping _sky._ And not as in it floated up in space. No, as in it was literally floating in Pandora’s atmosphere some thousands of feet from the ground. It had to be at least a good mile up. Just looking when he first noticed it was crazy and now pulling closer, looking at the spectacle was insane to imagine. Rhys would almost say the land-roving party cities of Dionysus couldn’t even compare to a feat like this.

He knew something had happened with Sanctuary recently but not what. And never would he have expected _this._

“A city in the skies,” Rhys whispered as he drew nearer to the coordinates Moxxi had sent him. Should be just around the bend. He looked back at the road just in time.

“Halt!”

The tires skidded in the dirt as Rhys slammed on the brakes. Not a moment later he was being torn out of the off-roader. Rhys looked over his shoulder with a snarl to find some Beta rogue pinning him against the side of it with a firm grip, arm twisted behind Rhys’ back. There was a moment’s hesitation in the rogue as they stood there frozen, dark visor pointed right at Rhys and the Siren knew they couldn’t be looking at anything else but Rhys. There was a blue glow. When he looked closer, Rhys realized it was a reflection of his marks. They were glowing without his consent. Again.

“Let. Me. Go.”

There was a second where all was still. Then the grip on Rhys started loosening bit by bit.

“Hey!!” Both Rhys and the rogue startled, the grasp tightening right back up. A second person. “I don’t care how good he smells, don’t forget the Commander’s orders.”

“Right,” the first one responded as they hauled Rhys back up and began marching him over to a platform with some sort of….machine? On it, the word ‘Highlands’ was holographically presented. What was it? And more importantly, who was this ‘Commander’ these two mentioned?

Moxxi had told him to expect being treated like a prisoner but surely she didn’t mean like this. This couldn’t be what she warned him about.

Cuffs were snapped onto his wrists. Rhys growled and bared his teeth with a feral snarl. He felt like he was slowly being backed into a corner like this. There was no control for him to exert. It left him unstable, standing on shaky ground. The feeling multiplied when he felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck and pinch that one spot of skin. Rhys’ reaction was immediate.

The growl stuttered to a stop. His knees turned into jelly, his head limply hung. Rhys could barely move and this time there was no revolting scent to jolt him back into action. His breathing quickened and panic threatened to drown him. An airy whine built in his throat as he collapsed. The rogue obviously expected this as their other arm caught Rhys around the waist and held him like the limp doll he became.

“Sorry," the rogue sincerely apologized but Rhys could barely comprehend it, overrun by fear as he was.

"Let go." Rhys' voice was barely a whisper. Carried in the rogue's arms, Rhys was brought up to the machine with tears brimming in his eyes. Why did it seem terror was a constant companion in his life as of late? Rhys knew his fear was broadcasted in his scent and couldn't try and hold it back. It was too much, too overwhelming.

"He can't," the other one replied. They were accessing some sort of menu but Rhys couldn't look up enough to see what exactly. "Trust me when I say it'll be easier for you if you do as you're told, buddy, and let us do what we were ordered to." They stepped back. "Ain't no other way about it."

Rhys whimpered but otherwise stayed silent. What was the point? There was nothing he could do. Everyone knew that grabbing an Omega by the scruff virtually left them powerless and Rhys was no exception. Only in specific cases did the trick not work. Like when Vasquez tried it ages ago. That man’s artificial scent had been so- so thick and disgusting and nauseating that it had snapped Rhys out of it. But here? One, it was open air. And two, the two people who had him were covered head to toe in gear and as it stood, Rhys could only just barely catch the endotype of the one holding him.

Forget it.

But...as the machine began to hum and light up, Rhys knew there was one more thing he could try.

“Moxxi.”

He received no answer. Then a blue beam began canvassing all three of them. Rhys realized what the machine was the same moment he was fully deconstructed.

It was old, beaten, patched and panned and heavily outdated but that didn’t make it any less of a fast travel station.

Going through one of them for the first time was absolutely, undeniably, irrevocably _horrible._ As soon as Rhys was fully reconstructed on the other side, he was wriggling and fighting with every ounce of his strength back. His back was convulsing with dry heaves and Rhys was trying to hold it back because fucking hell did he NOT want to hurl all over himself. Thank the gods the person holding him seemed to quickly catch on, going down to their knees and propping Rhys up. They even went as far as to keep Rhys’ hair out of the way. It was a sort of kindness that threw Rhys for a loop, wary and scared the more for it.

People didn’t treat Omegas like this without some sort of hidden agenda, some sort of cost.

“You keep babying the Omega and the Commander is gonna get pissed with you, Axton.” The second person walked past Rhys and the rogue and slipped off their helmet.

“Shut up, Richard,” Axton growled back. Rhys gasped for air, his stomach still threatening to turn over on him and empty itself further. A shiver wracked his frame. Axton quietly cooed, carefully helping Rhys stand back up. “Hey, calm down. We’re not gonna hurt ya.”

Not gonna- Rhys barked a laugh though it came out more like a wheeze. He rattled his cuffs around his wrists.

“Then why these things?”

Axton didn’t answer. But thankfully he kept his fingers away from that vulnerable patch of skin. Rhys was grateful for it despite himself.

With his stomach not attempting a civil revolution, Rhys was finally able to look at his surroundings. They had been dropped off inside a building, windows all around the fast travel station that had just spat them out. There were no doors in the entryway they walked out of.

As expected of everything in Pandora, the place was dirty as hell. What wasn’t expected was the giant glowing spire in what was obviously the middle plaza. The ground beneath Rhys’ feet seemed to hum, quiet clanking and whirring sounds coming from the spire. On it in simple script was one word.

Sanctuary.

Rhys made it.

Tension left Rhys with on great big whoosh of a sigh, shoulders sagging. All would be well as long as Moxxi kept her word. Hopefully Rhys wouldn't be forced to stay long.

"Corporate scum!" was all the warning Rhys received before he felt-- something splatter against the side of his face. And he would've fallen if it weren't for Axton's quick reflexes. Whatever it was wetly dribbled down his cheek and of course they had to hit the left side. Rhys really hoped nothing got into his neural port. 

"Bastard!"

Rhys opened and looked over with his one functioning eye to see people watching him back. Some were simply curious but the many more… the scent of anger in the air was thick. One person stood by the spire in the center. In one hand they held what looked like an egg and in the other, some… Rhys would hedge a guess that it was some kind of rotting Pandoran fruit or vegetable. It wasn’t too odd of a scene.

What was more odd was how uncomfortable some seemed. Like they were torn about what was happening. Rhys even saw one give him a look of apology.

Weird.

"I hope they bring you down to Marcus' shooting range!" The instigator screamed at him, shaking the rotted food in the air. There were a few grumbles and yells of agreement. "It's your kind's fault Pandora is such a piece of shit!"

Behind Rhys, Axton growled but didn't stop leading Rhys forward. Though why the man was trying to shield Rhys, the Omega didn't know. It's not like they were wrong. Dahl started it all and Hyperion just took over after they turned tail. Rhys knew the destruction the companies caused.

He wasn't blind like most outsiders thought.

They threw another thing at him and Rhys turned his head to soften a blow that never came.

"Enough!"

Axton stopped Rhys. Everyone fell silent at the sound of the woman's voice. Footsteps came close and Rhys opened his eyes to stare at some slab of concrete wall of the building he had just come out of.

"Why should we stop!?" Of course they wouldn't be so easily mollified. "He's one of _them_!"

"Because the Commander made it clear she wanted him unharmed. He was one of them once but he's not anymore so knock it the hell off. Or are you going to turn around and start throwing that rancid crap at Axton?"

What?

"Well- no- that's completely different!"

"How so? Please, do explain to me how it's any different when Axton is ex-Dahl."

Rhys sharply looked up to his other side.

Black and white clothing, long sleeved on one side. Long, long blue hair. A stern demeanor.

Siren markings.

Rhys eyed them with open wonder. Toe-curling excitement and breathless relief ran through him in one single stroke. Help. This was someone who could help him relearn control.

Finally. Another Siren.

"That's what I thought. Move along. Now."

There was grumbling but the crowd dispersed. Not that Rhys noticed. He was still gazing at the Siren. First one had seen since- since… since Rimor...

...So much for that hopeful mood.

Rhys hung his head again and dejectedly stared at the ground. The woman came closer. Black boots entered his line of sight.

"Sup Maya," Axton greeted. He sounded...wary. "Thought Lilith wanted you close by her?"

"She did before she decided to change where the ex-Hyperion was going to be held."

"What do you mean?"

"Lilith wants the new Siren brought to Ellie's garage. It's the only other place with actual privacy that isn't where she and the others sleep."

"Fine but for the love of the Gods, can we stop talking about him like he's not right here?"

A contemplative silence. Rhys chanced a glance up at the woman. Unreadable storm grey eyes looked upon him. The scent of determined and loyal Omega flitted beneath Rhys' nose, soft and subtle. Rhys turned his gaze back down but not in submission. It was only because he didn't care to play any sort of game.

He was a prisoner until further notice and honestly, Rhys wanted to be done with the entire ordeal.

"Let's just get going," Maya tightly replied. "You can take the cuffs off him. Not like he'll be getting far with me here."

Rhys' brows furrowed, metaphorical hackles rising.

"You sure?" Axton asked even as he started unlocking the cuffs. They were off before she could answer. Rhys slowly brought his hands to his front, rubbing at his wrists and warily looking between them after turning.

Rhys was flanked by cautious animosity on one side and furtive protection on the other. An icy storm and a warm spring. Rhys' one brown eye flicked back and forth. His ECHOeye was dead, manually powered off until he was somewhere safe. It didn't move and the iris was a darkened grey.

"Yeah," Maya spoke up. "I'm sure." She looked away from Rhys. "You lead. I'll bring up the rear.”

Axton hesitated but followed the order and started going around the spire. Rhys glanced once more at Maya, expression guarded, hands still rubbing at his wrists. The phantom sensation of the cuffs lingered and he was split on how to feel about the other Siren. Thankful she had them taken off or contempt for her obvious scorn for him. She narrowed her eyes and Rhys turned to follow Axton, only looking away when he physically couldn’t keep his eye on her.

Around the spire they went, past some place called Zed’s, and then through a small door on the side of a garage. Rhys kept his eyes down the entire time wishing not for the first time that he had Felicity with him, talking, helping, just- being a reassuring presence. Even more so when he walked through that door and was assaulted by a scent so pungent, Rhys was sure his nose hairs shrivelled up and died. A choked whimper left him and he quickly covered his nose, eyes watering.

Ozone. And not any kind he found familiar or welcoming. This was sharp, poisonous, and- and broken. It was the scent of a mourning Omega. And it was a wound gutted open over and over, rotting a little more each time from the inside out. It warned every self-preservation instinct he had that whoever this scent belonged to was dangerous, could strike without warning and _would._

A sharp push at his back nearly sent Rhys stumbling but he caught himself and looked up right into a pair of hawkish golden eyes.

His entire body stiffened like it had been trapped in a sudden state of rigor mortis, body feeling just as icy. So cold the burning gaze, Rhys felt he was being charred from the inside out.

But he couldn’t look away.

“Moxxi,” she spoke, voice smooth, commanding, unflinching, “you stay. The rest of you, out.”

She didn’t look away from him. Not even when Maya began to protest.

“Lilith-”

“ _Out._ This is between me and the company man.”

There was a standstill, a beat, a pause, and then two pairs of footsteps left, a door softly clicking closed behind them. Rhys and the Siren- _Lilith_ kept looking at one another and Rhys knew he was projecting nothing less than outright fear once more.

This. Was _Lilith._

Rhys had heard the stories on Helios. The rumors. Handsome Jack had been chasing a Vault on Pandora. Had wanted to open it and seize control of what laid inside like he had on Elpis. And he succeeded. Handsome Jack had opened the Vault of the Warrior, a monstrous beast of earth and fire and lava and seething violence.

And then Lilith killed it, nearly taking out Jack as well.

No one who knew better really believed the CEO of Hyperion had taken an extended vacation on one of the Edens. Not when news of the Vault circulated among the employees of Helios like it was blackmarket material.

No one believed the paltry excuse.

Everyone knew a Siren had been the near-death of Handsome Jack.

And that Siren was staring Rhys down like he was a find she found _sorely_ lacking.

“Rhys?”

His focus snapped onto the semi-familiar voice. At first Rhys didn’t recognize her. A little bit of the fear he felt seeped away as he squinted at her, puzzled and confused by the clown-like make-up. But then the cat-green eyes gave it away and his own widened in realization.

“Moxxi?”

The brunette grinned and stepped around Lilith like the Siren was no big deal _how could she-_

“That’s right, hon,” Moxxi replied as she came up to Rhys. His nose picked up the soothing scent of Beta. “I can tell you’ve seen better days.”

Against his better judgement, Rhys huffed and gave her a flat look.

“Way to state the obvious,” he sullenly replied. Moxxi chuckled. Rhys took that moment to look past her and see if there was anyone else but only found Lilith’s narrowed glare and once more he was shrinking.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you made-”

“Stop being so chummy with the Hyperion boy, Moxxi.”

The burning ice was back.

Any pleasantry in Moxxi’s eyes disappeared. In its place was a simmering annoyance. She turned on her heel, cocked a hip with her hand placed just so, and replied,

“ _Ex-_ Hyperion, Lilith. He’s here with me for a favor I owe. Big-time. And he came here looking for sanctuary, a safe place. Isn’t that why Roland named this place Sanctuary?”

The bitter scent grew. Lilith’s growl was a low, threatening rumble. Rhys reacted to it without thought, ducking his head between his shoulders.

“He’s an enemy until I say so. The only reason he hasn’t been shot yet is because you put in a good word for him.”

Moxxi’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t make a girl go back on her _word_ , Firehawk.” She moved to the side, arms crossed. 

Lilith huffed. Rhys looked between the two. There was tension in the air, like a thread pulled too tight and quickly coming to its limit.

“Moxxi assures me of your claims of being a Siren are...authentic. She may believe you but I don’t trust you, Hyperion.”

Now that brought back some of Rhys’ bite. He hissed at her, his own face pinched tight with loathing.

“My name is Rhys,” he ground out. He had enough. “I am not Hyperion so _stop calling me it._ ”

“I’ll call you what I want,” she growled back without hesitation. “Now strip. You arm might have the markings but I want to know if it’s everywhere else like it should be.”

“Strip!?” Rhys balked. “You want me to-”

“Either you show me you have the markings of a true Siren or,” Lilith’s own markings glowed an ominous neon orange, light curling in her palm, eyes lighting up, Rhys’ fear spiking again, “I personally kick you out and leave you for Hyperion to take back. I heard they don’t take kindly to deserters.”

Rhys eyed the ball (of what had to be condensed fire) in her hand for a moment before reaching a choice.

“Fine. But I keep my boxers on.” He looked Lilith in the eyes and forced himself to appear unafraid. “I’m not keen to show some random person my dick like a streaker in a back alleyway.”

She nodded.

“Fine.” The glowing ceased and the ball dispersed. Lilith crossed her arms and stepped back but never looked away and never stopped glaring. “Get to it.”

Did Rhys mention he hated this? Because he did. Very much so. But….it was necessary. Just this last thing and he would be on his way. It's what he told himself and he started peeling off the few layers he had - or at least what remained of some of them.

The sweatshirt was the first thing off and it fell to the metal walkway with little sound. He heard someone take a deep breath in to his right. Moxxi.

He found her staring wide-eyed at his left arm. Moxxi met Rhys' eyes and he gave her a broken smile.

Rhys really wished people would stop looking at it like that.

He turned back to the task. Next was the tank top and that was tossed with the ruined sweater. Boots. Socks. Rhys hesitated at the sweatpants, thumbs tucked in.

"Why can't I just show you what I can do?" Rhys asked. He looked up at Lilith. "Why do I have to do - this?"

A pause. The other Siren almost seemed confused that Rhys said anything at all.

"How stupid do you think I am," she sneered. "I don't trust you not to take advantage and attack. Besides, I know what Handsome Jack is willing to do if it means taking down Sanctuary."

Affronted, Rhys retorted, "And what if these were just-"

"Just painted on?" Lilith cut in with a growl. "Fake tattoos? A clever disguise from a Quick Change machine? I'll know the difference as soon as I see the rest of them."

"How?" Seriously, how could she tell from just a glance at the whole picture?

"If you haven't figured it out then you're really one hell of a broken Siren."

_Broken._

Rhys went numb when he heard that.

_Broken._

It hurt more than it should have.

Even without counting the fact that he was a _male_ Siren, Rhys was still the odd one out.

He looked down and away, forcing the pants down in one movement. Rhys stepped out of them and bared himself. Exposed. That's what he was. And as Lilith's eyes tracked over his markings, he felt more like a live butterfly with its wings pinned to a blackboard than a human being. Lilith's scent still hung in the air as a reminder that he was in no way close to her level. If she decided he was a fake after all, there would be nothing he could do to stop whatever she decided.

Would his life always feel like it was out of his hands?

"You-!?" Incredulous. Astounded. Disbelief. Rhys heard all of it in that one word from Lilith. Rhys fearfully looked up and wondered what the hell he did because she looked-

Scary.

When Lilith slowly began advancing on Rhys, he found himself wishing he still had Moxxi as a barrier. She came closer and closer with a- a- a dark gleam in her eyes, face just as dark. Rhys took an involuntary step back, left arm making an aborted movement to protect himself. She grabbed him by the wrist and yanked the arm to the side. Before Rhys could do anything, she had her other hand on the right side of his boxers and pulled them down enough to expose his Mark.

"I'd recognize that scar from anywhere," she spewed venomously. Rhys held himself still, waiting for whatever came his way because she was scary from a couple meters away but up close and personal, Lilith was _terrifying_ to experience. This close her scent was fresher and it made Rhys’ head spin, instincts screaming at him to submit, to bare his neck, to comfort, to help, to run, to fight, to scream, purr, growl, bite, nuzzle, scratch, pet. Rhys couldn’t stop the opposing thoughts that flooded him and made him dizzier by the second.

Lilith suddenly tossed him back and Rhys toppled over, legs weak, balance awry. But she wasn’t done. Again, Lilith advanced and this time Rhys scrambled back. Scared. Rhys was _scared._ His heart pounded a tittering beat in his chest and each breath fluttered in his lungs like a bird desperate to escape. Her eyes were glowing again and her clenched fists at her sides were awash in star fire, dangerous, consuming, unending star fire and she was. Coming. Closer. Each of her footfalls almost seemed to come and go in slow motion, taking much too long.

Rhys hit the railing, his back painfully colliding but still he tried to draw himself further, pressing into it hard enough that if he lived past this he knew he would have bone-deep bruises.

“An eye for an eye,” Lilith seethed, her hands glowing brighter, her eyes like the live embers of a dying sun. She paused, her last footfall landing only a few feet from Rhys and the metal beneath it began to glow a burning red.

Blue sparked along Rhys’ left arm, his own eyes sputtering to life with a glow. Electricity crackled along the surface of his skin but it didn’t make him feel safe. Not when Lilith’s fire raged hotter than before at the sight of it.

“Please,” Rhys croaked. Tears poured from him. He was crying. Rhys was crying and he was going to die crying. And all because his soulmate was

Handsome.

Fucking.

Jack.

Lilith raised an arm. She pointed her palm at Rhys. A burning sphere started to grow from the size of a pinhead to an apple and onwards, larger.

“For Roland.”

“LILITH!”

Someone stepped between them, their back to Rhys and their arms stretched out to either side, barring Rhys from Lilith.

“Get out of my way!”

Lead in his lungs, Rhys looked up and focused on who.

“No!”

Moxxi.

“Dammit- Move. Or. I. Move. You.”

Moxxi stiffened, Rhys watched the line of her body go rigid and yet despite how obvious the change was, Rhys could barely tell the difference in her scent. Calm. Soothing. A buffer between him and his death.

“He came here under my protection Lilith. Are you really going to make me go back on my word?!”

The light of Lilith’s fire disappeared and Rhys heard her take a single step closer, stomping when she screamed, “HIS SOULMATE KILLED MY- KILLED-”

Moxxi met Lilith with a stomp of her own.

“AND RHYS IS NOT HANDSOME JACK.”

Silence. The trace of fury in the air slowly dissipated but Lilith’s heaving choked breaths were easily audible.

Moxxi’s arms slowly lowered, her shoulders relaxing and her head dipping down in the same moment.

“I-” Lilith stopped.

The sound of an explosion and the ground beneath them rocking interrupted them. Rhys yelled in both surprise and fear, gripping the railing behind him for dear life.

“What the hell!?” Lilith. She didn’t sound as angry anymore or as… whatever that moment had been. “What was that?”

Oh my fucking-

“Are you serious!?” Rhys shrieked. Never let it be said that fear ever made anyone make sane choices. Like _not_ sass his would-have-been killer (and still could possibly be, Rhys didn’t know, the jury was still out on that one). “You don’t know what that was? What- that’s not like- normal!?”

“ _No,_ it is not _normal,_ ” Lilith hissed back. Rhys flinched away from her. “Now shut up before I before I really kill you.”

Lilith ran out the garage and Moxxi groaned.

“Get dressed,” she ordered Rhys. “Hurry.”

Rhys followed the command without another word, getting up on shaky legs and slipping his clothes back on. With each piece he felt more…. He felt safer. More secure. Even if the sweatshirt was a ragged mess, having clothes on felt better. Though he would admit to himself that having everything covered again would have made him feel even better.

Sanctuary shook again and Rhys barely kept himself from falling over, holding onto the railing for support right alongside Moxxi.

“All good, Rhys?” Moxxi asked. He nodded. “Good. Then we need to get you out of here ASAP.”

Moxxi stood up, dusted herself off like the city shaking _was_ an everyday occurrence, and jogged for the door Rhys had come through earlier. Rhys wasted no time in going after her.

“Yeah, I definitely wouldn’t be any good in a fight,” Rhys called up to her.

“I don’t doubt that but this isn’t a fight.”

“What-?”

“WHERE IS HE!?”

Rhys tripped over his own feet and fell, his cheek hitting the concrete. Already the pain was numb and he was scared. Scared and afraid and small and shaking and fearing the worst because that voice always did something to him but he wasn’t supposed to be hearing it again why was he hearing it _why was_ **_he-_ **

“He’s not here, Rhys,” came Moxxi’s calm voice at his ear. Rhys came back to her kneeling at his side, rubbing a hand across his back, and exuding nothing but _comfort._ “Jack hacked the radio frequency here - again.”

“GIVE HIM BACK!!!!!”

Rhys meant to ~~lie~~ say something about how he was fine or he understood or- or something other than the pitiful whine that left him. All the while, Jack raged over the speakers, yelling and screaming and shouting and threatening the entirety of Sanctuary over Rhys.

“I know, sugar," Moxxi comforted. "I know. But you need to get up. If you want to get out of his clutches, you need to get up. Can you do that for me? Rhys?”

Rhys opened his mouth-

And nothing came out. He weakly pushed himself up to his hands and knees, begging his voice to make any sort of noise at this point _why couldn’t he speak_ but then his shaky arms gave out on him and he fell right back down.

“I know you took him, you FILTHY CHILD-MURDERING **BANDITS**!!!!!”

Rhys flinched. Everything in him wanted to hide from that voice but it was all around him he couldn’t hide Jack was angry and it was his fault he was a bad Omega bad soulmate it was Rhys’ fault-

“Rhys?” Jack softly called.

Sanctuary shook again, the bright light of an explosion imploding above their heads.

“Rhys, please, I know you’re there. I’ll get you, I swear, I won’t leave you, please. Rhys, I’ll fix this-”

Lies. His voice was so soft and it was all lies but the whimpering thing inside of Rhys _wanted to feel the care._ It was fake but that desperate internal creature was starved of the affection it craved from Rhys’ soulmate. And it hurt. It hurt. So. Much. Inside. Where Rhys would guess his soul resided. It felt broken and ripped apart, shredded and decimated and neglected.

“Rhys, I want you home- please! I-I- I need-! Rhys! Pumpkin!”

Rhys rolled onto his side and grabbed at his chest, flesh fingers digging in harshly through the thin layers. He scrunched his eyes shut tight, tears beading at the corners once again, and Rhys curled up. He couldn’t stand it. Could he just- rip it out? Kill that part of him? Choke it? Shut it off?

He couldn’t hear Moxxi talking over the sound of Jack’s voice and words filling, echoing in his ears but he knew she was.

Jack's voice- he had to get rid of it. Turn it off. Turn off his hearing.

Rhys slapped his hands over his ears and he curled up on his side as tightly as he could without having to hold his knees to his chest, pressing his palms against his ears hard, harder, even harder. It hurt. But even though he could still hear Jack’s voice and that hurt only slightly less with the barrier, it was better than hearing him with no filter.

Rhys couldn’t feel Moxxi’s hands hovering over him.

He couldn’t see the area around him any longer.

He couldn’t smell anything.

And all he could hear was Jack begging him to come back.

Back to Helios.

Back to him.

“SHUT UP!!” Rhys screamed back. “GO AWAY! I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK! I AM NEVER GOING BACK! **_WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE, JACK?!_** ”

Rhys didn’t get an answer. Of course he didn’t.

The tears were running freely again, cascading down his face in small rivulets.

_‘I just want to go home.’_

But home wasn’t a place. It was where his Pack was.

But his Pack wasn’t even a Pack anymore. It was broken, splintered and fractured and Rhys didn’t know if he’d ever have a chance to mend them back together ever again.

Rhys didn’t have anything to call Home anymore.

Just another thing Jack had taken from Rhys.

Someone patted his shoulder, trying to get his attention. Rhys cracked his eyes open and saw three people around him now. Moxxi, Axton, and...someone else. All he could see of the third person was covered up in armor, face hidden by a long black visor.

Moxxi pointed to her ears. She looked panicked. Scared. Worried. She pantomimed taking her hands off. Rhys shook his head.

He couldn’t hear any more of that voice. He couldn’t. His hands may have helped only barely but he needed it.

The one with the helmet must’ve said something because Moxxi and Axton looked at them. Axton, angry and upset, replied, Moxxi’s features sharp and unhappy.

Rhys closed his eyes. He wanted to shut the world out.

His hands were pulled from his head and pinned above before he could react.

Jack’s voice drowned him in an unadulterated wave.

“ ** _NO_**!”

And just like that, the world around him was crystal clear and sharp. Too sharp. Too clear. Too harsh against his senses.

The ground was constantly shaking now, round after round after round. The explosions above them were hitting the shield with loud, thundering booms. Moxxi’s scent was _fear_ and _comfort_ and _pleading._  Axton’s _determination_ and _help_ and _sorry._  They were the one’s holding his arms down and keeping him from turning again. His left arm sputtered to life with light, rapidly flickering on and off and on again over and over. A solid weight straddled Rhys’ chest and wild eyes zoned in on the black visor in front of his face.

“L-LET ME GO! PLEASE! I CAN’T LISTEN- I CAN’T-”

“My apologies,” a filtered voice answered. “This was all necessary. I’ll make it better.”

Make it better!? They were making it worse! Rhys kept struggling, kept trying to break free, moving and wriggling. Anything to throw them off and cover his ears again.

There was a warmth over his ears and then- nothing. Rhys heard...nothing. Literally. The booms, the screaming, the yelling, Jack-

Finally, it was silent. Rhys immediately fell still, eyes wide, jaw dropped. He stared at the blank visor above him in awe. He stopped crying. He almost stopped breathing. Rhys couldn’t believe it.

The hands holding him down hesitantly disappeared. The person on him stood up, Rhys’ followed them with his eyes.

Whoever they were, their armor wasn’t limited to just their upper body. No, from head to toe they were covered in it. Nothing of what could be underneath was visible. Hell, Rhys couldn’t even see anything through the head gear. They extended a gloved hand down to him. Slowly, hesitantly, Rhys took it and was swiftly surprised by how much strength the lanky person had. So much so that Rhys nearly fell forward and would have if they hadn’t steadied him with a hand to his shoulder.

Rhys gazed at the stranger with overflowing awe and sheer gratitude.

A red question mark appeared in front of their visor and they tilted their head.

Rhys launched himself at the stranger, arms wrapping tightly around them and hugging with all his worth.

“Thank you,” Rhys croaked. He hid his face in their neck, uncaring how forward it was or anything. Surprisingly (or maybe not with all the armor) Rhys couldn’t catch a single bit of their scent and for whatever reason, it calmed him down the rest of the way. “Thank you so much.”

There was an awkward moment where they did nothing but slowly they patted Rhys, gentle hands hesitantly being laid on his back. Rhys sniffled and pulled back.

“Sorry, I just- I can’t hear him and it’s-” Rhys smiled and looked at them properly, wiping away his tears. “Thank you. I owe you. I owe you big time.”

A heart appeared and Rhys chuckled.

“You are welcome, Rhys.”

Rhys jumped. How could he hear them if he couldn’t hear anything else? He reached up to see what this person had done to his ears but they grabbed his wrists and held back his hands.

“Please do not touch them. The tech is safe but also very delicate.”

“How can I-”

“Only hear me talk?”

Rhys nodded and didn’t question when they kept a hold on one of his wrists and began to walk. He didn’t see Moxxi send Axton off before joining them.

“It’s tuned to my suit.”

“Oh.” And if their suit had a mic then it would be easy to link the tech together. Like a soundproofed speaker. “I don’t believe I got your name?”

“My name is Zero.”

“Like the number?”

“Yes.”

Odd. But not. Literally. Heh- wait, bad time for a joke he shouldn’t be joking around Jack was attacking Sanctuary with-

Oh Gods.

 _Jack was attacking Sanctuary with moonshots._ Those were the explosions.

“Moxxi says you need to wait for them to reload so you can fast travel." Zero pointed over his head as he told Rhys this and the Siren knew right away who he meant by 'they'. Hyperion. Helios. Jack.

People were running around in a blind panic but there were some trying to herd others to shelters and safe places. They looked like soldiers to Rhys - ragtag bandit soldiers but still soldiers. The three of them were trying to navigate through the stream of people, going against the current. Zero seemed to have no issues sluicing between them all and if it hadn’t been for his grasp on Rhys, Rhys would’ve been trampled on the moment he tried stepping through the crowd.

“What happens if I don’t time it right?”

Someone knocked into Rhys’ shoulder and for a split second he lossed Zero and started falling. The second passed and Zero was right there at his side, an arm around Rhys’ shoulders. Moxxi stood on his other side and from a glance it looked as if she was yelling something. Zero shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not wholly sure but I’d guess you could lose a limb. Possibly more.”

That….certainly wasn’t reassuring. In fact it was quite the opposite. But there was something that nagged at Rhys.

“What about Lilith?” They stumbled into the building Rhys first arrived in. Zero looked at Moxxi. Rhys did too, watching her slowly give Zero an answer to pass on to him. There was a pause between Moxxi finishing whatever she was saying and Zero looking back to Rhys as Moxxi walked over to the fast travel station.

“She says don’t worry.”

Yeah Rhys didn’t believe that. That was too long of an answer from her for that to be it. “She did not.”

“Then I say do not worry about it. It isn’t something major.” Rhys crossed his arms and gave Zero a skeptical look. Zero sighed but said nothing more. At that moment, Axton came running in with something in hand. Rhys watched his mouth move but of course still heard nothing. He was understandably confused when the commando handed Rhys some old brick of tech. Still, Rhys took it - if a bit tentatively. He flipped it over in his hands, wondering what the hell he was holding and why they were using such outdated shit that Rhys almost didn’t even recognize it.

Was it-? No. No way! Those things were basically _gone_ by now.

“It’s an old ECHO. Back from when Dahl first came here to the borderlands.”

“Wait, _what?_ ” Rhys nearly dropped it. He looked Zero in the eye (or where he thought eyes would be), scandalized. “Are you telling me this is one of the first portable 'pocket' ECHOs?”

“The first military-approved ECHO communication device?” Rhys nodded. “Then yes.” Before Rhys could respond, Zero stated, “Axton is wondering if he may add his ECHO to your device.”

“What, like his number? Or, I guess frequency with these old things?” This time Zero nodded. Rhys side-eyed Axton, confused. Why would Axton do that? What was his motive? His reasoning? Just- why? Rhys asked Zero as much. A little back and forth between the two and Zero had an answer for Rhys.

“He’s fond of you,” Zero started, crossing his arms and shaking his head at Axton with a small sigh. “And… we’ve both had run-ins with Jack. We know what he’s like.”

Rhys winced. “No offense but I’m surprised he didn’t kill you.”

“It was a close call. On both our ends and on Jack’s.”

Rhys’ mind immediately jumped to conclusions and something in his gut told him he was right.

These were the Vault Hunters who had helped Lilith nearly kill Handsome Jack a year ago.

And Rhys… he didn’t really know what he felt about that quite yet. Had he met these two six months ago, he would’ve been terrified out of his mind. Probably even angry if not just upset. But now after everything has happened between Jack and Rhys, he just….wasn’t sure. There was a part of himself that was still upset, still hurt that these people had tried to kill his soulmate. Another was sorry they didn’t succeed. But he was largely apathetic.

“Fine,” he eventually answered. He looked back over to the fast travel station. Moxxi was still fiddling with the machine, the ground was still shaking, moonshot after moonshot still smacking the shields. He handed the device to Axton, pushing it in his general direction and letting go as soon as he felt the other take it.

“Since we’re already at it, may I put mine in?” Zero asked. Rhys nodded and waited, still unwilling to look back. He crossed his arms and looked out the dirty windows. The angle made it impossible to see the shots themselves but each hit created a ripple that went out across the shield like a wave, turning it visible in that area for that single moment before meandering on.

“Here.”

When Rhys turned back, Axton was gone and Zero was the one holding out the ECHO. Rhys took it but once he had it in his hands, all he did was stare at it. A push of one of the buttons had the screen turning right on and Rhys flicked through the three contacts that were in there.

Axton.

Mad Moxxi.

Zer0.

Rhys looked between the three. What did he say now? How was he supposed to act? Was there a right and wrong here? It was just-

“Feeling conflicted?” Startled, Rhys flicked his head up to stare wide-eyed at Zero. “Axton isn’t the smartest but if I can guess who Jack is to you then…” Zero gave a shrug.

No… no no no not right when Rhys thought he had someone else in his corner for once.

“What- what do you-” Rhys fell silent before he could betray himself.

Zero said nothing, only watched Rhys, unmoving. Rhys bit his bottom lip and looked away while anxiety ate at him.

When Zero made way to where Moxxi was now waiting for them, Rhys followed a step behind.

“I don’t think you’re bad, but do remember this Rhys.” Zero stood to the side of the machine with a red smile emoji on their mask. “You still owe me one.” They tapped the side of their head.

It didn’t completely wash away Rhys’ worry, his fear but it helped and he gave a weak smile back.

“Okay."

The emoji disappeared and Zero reached for his side, tapping his digistorage case. Rhys watched him select something and take a step closer.

"Here."

In his hand, he held out four things to Rhys, a second digistorage case along with a leg harness for it and...two other pieces of tech Rhys couldn't recognize. He passed over the tech and case. The Omega slowly took them. Zero nodded to Rhys' left leg and lightly shook the harness. It took a moment but Rhys slowly pieced together the intent.

"You want to… help me put it on?" A nod. "Why?"

"...First time I broke mine."

Rhys snorted, he couldn't help it. Nor could he help the soft chuckles when Zero flashed a 'D:<' at him.

"Sorry sorry, I just…" Rhys started, flapping a hand at Zero and covering his mouth. "I guess I needed that. Sure. You can help put it on."

The emoji flipped around into a '>:D'.

"Slip your leg through it. I'll do the buckles for you. They can be a pain."

Slipping it on and getting it fastened took moments but Rhys was sure the buckles only went by so quickly because Zero knew what he was doing. The guy was right - in an inadvertent way. Rhys probably would've broken it too if he had to do it himself.

Rhys slapped on the digistorage and smiled when it dutifully stayed locked in place. He picked up the other two things he had set to the side.

"What about these."

Rhys knew he was going to answer but Zero looked Moxxi's way. When Rhys turned, he noticed she was beckoning them over.

"She says time to go."

"But-"

"I'll explain later. I'll ECHO you after this." Zero pointed at the device clipped onto Rhys' pants as if to add emphasis. "You need to go, now."

He was right. Rhys only noticed it now but there was a pause in the air. The moonshots had stopped - for now. They were reloading the cannons. It was now or never.

Rhys gave Zero one last nod and trotted over to Moxxi, standing where she put him and waited. She was saying something but he couldn't hear her and he wasn't sure if she knew that or not. If nothing else, Rhys could send a message her way later. After he was safe.

The blue lights of the fast travel lit up and Rhys held as still as he possibly could when the beam started going down his body. The first time had been… an _experience._ Needless to say, Rhys wasn't all too 'okay' with a round two.

Rhys took one last look over his shoulder, searching for Zero but he was gone.

And then so was Rhys.

 

* * *

 

Popping out the other side, Rhys felt horrible. But… not as much as he had the first go around. His stomach was tied in knots, his shoulder port felt like it was burning, and Rhys was dry heaving where he had immediately fallen to the floor. But! But. This time he wasn't puking his guts out.

A definite change for the better.

It all passed much quicker than before and Rhys was up on his feet only a couple seconds later as well as realizing there were a few people around him. He froze.

There were three people. Two bandits dressed head to toe like Marauders and one blonde. The blonde stepped forward, saying something but Rhys still had whatever tech Zero gave him in his ears. Rhys couldn't hear the blonde but he could already tell from their expression that they were possibly quite an unpleasant person.

The blonde pointed down at Rhys' side.

"What?" Rhys looked where the other was pointing.

His ECHO showed he had a message. Rhys took it and opened it up.

Zero: The two pieces of tech are to remove the devices from your ears.  
Zero: Hold them close and they'll be removed like they're magnets.  
Zero: Do not hesitate to message me if you're in need of anything.  
Zero: Ttyl :)

Heh. Another emoji. Rhys wondered if that was a quirk of Zero's.

The small smile that overtook Rhys' lips was one he couldn't control and he slipped the ECHO back on his pants. A tap at the digistorage brought up the holographic mini menu and Rhys tapped the only thing in there. Immediately they were being constructed into his hands.

As Rhys lifted them to his ears, he became very aware that, oh yeah, right, there were other people. The blonde was staring at him expectantly. Rhys met his blue gaze on complete accident. Blondie raised a bored brow. And if that didn't make Rhys feel stupid- Rhys looked away and moved the devices closer to his ears.

It was just as Zero said. Whatever was in his ears was pulled out smoothly though it felt weird as hell and left them feeling itchy.

“You know,” the blonde started. He sounded….very unimpressed. “You’re lucky Moxxi messaged ahead about the whole- hearing thing.”

“I’m guessing you’re the contact Moxxi mentioned?” Rhys replied, ignoring the comment and cutting straight to the chase. At this point, he wanted to be done, sleep, take a nap, anything other than deal with another jerk or asshole.

The things Zero gave him disappeared into the digistorage with a single tap.

“Depends.” Blondie crossed their arms. “Your name Rhys?”

“Yeah, it is.” Rhys regarded the lackeys behind the leader warily. He held his fists tightly at his sides, refusing to give away how defensive he was by crossing his arms. If he couldn’t stop his scent from broadcasting how he felt, Rhys would at least hold himself the way he wanted to be portrayed. “And you are?”

“August.” They looked Rhys up and down, their eyes unreadable and their scent giving away nothing but steady Alpha. Something suddenly seemed to give in them and their entire posture just….softened. His head dipped slightly, his shoulders relaxed, and he casually stuffed his hands in his pockets. August still looked gruff and semi-annoyed or angry but not as much as before.

It was a pattern Rhys was realizing. People here on Pandora, some of them were angry, violent, blinded by rage. Only some. But a good portion of the people Rhys had seen on Pandora so far? They were kind or sympathetic or- or looking like they had a cloak of guilt stuck around their shoulders. And some started out pissed off but then came to be _almost_ benevolent or neutral in little time.

Like August.

...And Maya

“Well, Rhys,” August threw a thumb over his shoulder, “Welcome to Hollow Point. Your new home.”

Rhys blinked before tossing a look behind August. Immediately, his eyes went wide as saucers, jaw very nearly dropping.

They were in a freaking _cave._ A gigantic, hollow, vaulted cavern. And down in the bottom of the bowled cave sat a settlement. A town (almost a city but not quite large enough) rundown and dusty and dirty but as Rhys looked up he realized one thing.

It was safe from Hyperion.

There were no holes above to show the sky outside and who the hell knew how thick the rock was. The only thing Hollow Point had for 'natural' lighting was… Rhys didn’t know what it or they were but they glowed a gentle teal-green and were spread across the entire cave ceiling. It left Rhys with an impression of looking up into a new night sky with no other lights around for miles, or a galaxy from lightyears and lightyears away. It was gorgeous to look at. Enchanting to behold.

It was a no brainer as to why Moxxi had picked this place out for him. There was no way any signal could be tracked here. But that left a couple questions for Rhys.

How did the people here communicate with anyone outside the cave?

“You coming or what?”

Rhys dropped his attention from the cave ceiling to find August and his two goons walking away, August having paused halfway down the path. Green met brown and Rhys felt giddy with excitement. Taking that first step forward was like taking a breath of fresh air.

For the first time in the last three months, Rhys felt like he was safely out of Jack’s clutches. And for the first time in years, he felt truly free. No one here knew him or what he was running from, not exactly at the very least. No one here would look twice at his arm or eye, not with how common missing limbs were in the borderlands.

Rhys was free.

A sudden whoop of excitement and Rhys was racing down the beaten, worn down, dusty stone path. August and the other two leapt out of the way but they were soon chasing after him.

"Hey! You can't just run off like that!"

Rhys didn't care. No one was looking over him and his life felt like his own because _he was free._ He laughed bright and loud and kept on running down down down. It didn't matter that he only had one working eye. It didn't matter when he tripped over his own feet and ended up tumbling, rolling down the rest of the way. And it definitely didn't matter when he came to a stop on his back, laughing and chuckling and giggling like an idiot. It soon came to a peaceful stop, August and company's rushed steps coming to a halt nearby, all three breathing heavily.

Rhys looked back up at the cave ceiling and marveled at nature's beautiful recreation of the night sky. He looked up with a smile so wide it hurt his cheeks and not even August's face popping into Rhys' direct line of sight could dampen his mood.

August peered down at Rhys, scrutinizing and suspicious in equal measure.

Rhys snickered.

"You okay at least?" August asked, sounding more curious than anything else.

"Yeah," Rhys replied with a nod. He didn't bother getting up yet. After a moment, he tacked on, "Sorry."

August gave Rhys a slow, blasé blink before snorting and rolling his eyes, offering a hand.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't make a habit of it, alright?"

"A habit of what?" Rhys took the hand and quickly found himself back on his feet. Still he grinned. Being the cheeky brat he was, Rhys had to add, "Of being happy?"

"No…" August took a quick breath in. Whatever else he was holding back smoothed away. The Alpha was completely relaxed. "That uh…" August looked elsewhere, rubbing the back of his head and turning away. "It suits you better. That's all."

Rhys softly snorted.

August cleared his throat.

"Anyways. You done acting like a maniac? You've got a place waiting for ya."

Rhys… He took a deep breath in. Held it. Slowly let it out.

"Yeah," he responded with a relieved smile. "I'm ready. Lead the way."

As Rhys followed August, he realized that he had a new beginning.

And he was eager to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE SHOUTOUT TO [MostlyAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyAnon/pseuds/MostlyAnon) FOR BEING A BETA! Totes check their stuff out if you haven' yet. My personal favorites of their works are [Non-Termination Clause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807222) and [Satisfaction Brought It Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817578)! Both were very fun to read.
> 
> Okay so, a quick note to address with the release of BL3. This was started before bl3 or commander lilith dlc announced. Sanctuary as the floating city still exists for that reason. No, this will not change and no, I will not be eventually going to the now-canon route. That includes any changes with key characters (will not name them due to spoilers.)
> 
> So. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. A lot of it was just setting things up for the future and it's made me antsy to get to the meat of this arc of the fic. And trust me, there's a few things coming that are gonna be pretty sweet.
> 
> HEADS UP!!!! This may turn into a series - something I'll have decided by the time I next update. We're about... I wanna say half-way through what I've had planned for HWH. But with the change in arcs, I'm debating if starting in a new work would be better for the pacing. If I do... it'll most likely turn into a three part series, the other two either being the same or slightly less in terms of length. So yeah! Keep an eye out for news of that change either here in the next chapter or on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ToastyDehmer).
> 
> What do you guys think!? Anything stand out here? Any theories you have? You know I love hearing them all!! What do you think stood out? Do you have any thoughts about the characters 'introduced' here?
> 
> (Also, yes, the beginning was a vague reference to Tales where Jack complains about walking.)


End file.
